The Aftermath of the Afterlife
by CHROMUS
Summary: This is it, a short and sweet ending to this fic. Enjoy the tears as Ash and Misty are reunited many years later, and see what our favourite people did with their lives after Ash' passing...
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

THE AFTERMATH OF THE __

THE AFTERMATH OF THE

AFTERLIFE

****

A Chromus Production

This is definitely a change of pace for me. Instead of a hapless comedy, romance or action fic, get ready for a depressing, swearing, deadly and ultimately sad story of the Poke-world. Topics in this long fic will include child abuse, death, rape, ambitions vanishing and just general sadness of the world as we look at a Pokemon Master departing.

So if such ideas may upset you, you may want to turn now. However, I promise to put all my heart into this story, my latest in a long list of Pokemon fics now.

So enjoy.

__

PROLOGUE: THE GATHERING

(POV of Misty Ketchum)

It happened so fast.

He was so young.

(Flashback to Ash on a motorcycle)

To this day, I have never seen the incident, but it replays in my mind.

(To the crash of a Silph Co. Lorry)

At 25 years old, Ash Satoshi Ketchum, an Indigo, Johto and Orange League Champ, head of the Neo Elite Four and my best friend, husband, brother, lover, father…

Dead.

The sky. Black. Black as the dress I am wearing. My two children, Kathryn and Kenji held in my arms, 5 and 3 respectively, are already crying as they have almost every day since the accident.

Brock is here, by my side, as he has been for almost all my life. But not even he can be happy today. I look at his side, yes, he two has already suffered before this, but I'm amazed he can still be sane now. His second wife, Suzanne, is weeping as she comes over. I start talking to her, but it is obvious that neither one of us can string a sentence together.

I hear talk behind me. Of all people why did he have to show up?

Gary Oak. Current Indigo Champion, and set to become Ash Ketchum's replacement as leader now because of his passing. Of all the bastards, why did he have to come?

And yet…his face has no touch of arrogance, only one of despair…anguish…

Tears? Gary Oak is crying? The man of the arrogant smirk, the man with infinitive confidence was crying?

I saw his bitch with him, Giselle, coming out of the limo. I never got along with her and felt that her and Gary together was a literal clash of egos. But her walk was solemn, straight, and not a word came out of that bossy little mouth.

I guess Ash touched us more than I thought.

A lot of people were here. Friends, family…my sisters had come seperately as did Brock's father and now much older siblings. Ash dies at 25 and all we can do in his death is bring people together? Heck, cameras were here, Ash was somewhat a local celebrity not just here in Pallet Town, but around the whole islands.

Yes, the funeral was at Pallet. Deliah Ketchum had arranged everything. When the late Professor Oak died just 3 years ago, in his will, his wealth had split 4 ways, 25% to his grandson Gary, 25% to the Elm Research Centre, 25% to the Hale family and 25% to the Ketchum family.

I saw two sad beautiful faces. One whilst had aged throughout the years, was still shown that innocence that her son would have been proud of. The second, a young teenage girl who's tears were flowing freely as she hugged against me.

Deliah Ketchum and Molly Hale. My older mother and young sister, maybe not by birth, but certainly by choice.

I had a lot of friends who had taken me and Ash in, especially during the early years of our romance, as Ash' fame grew, we started to move, me always by Ash' side.

I looked around this close unit family. There was Tracey, an arm around his wife, a very lovely young lady by the name of Melody that had a big part of the Orange Savings when Ash was in his Orange Island journey. I remember being so jealous of her then…who knew that she would be with Tracey 15 years later?

Ah, Tracey. A well known pokemon watcher and psychologist. Melody, a priest and scholar. I may not have always clicked with Tracey as I did with Ash or Brock, but he was always helpful and was a good friend. Melody would be part of the chorus ceremony later during the funeral.

Old friends were around, and a lot of famous pokemon trainers were there, including the other three members of the Neo Elite in A.J, Richie and Casey. Poor Casey. Such a sweetheart, and was part of what Ash and me called the Three Witches of Eastwick. 

Casey loved Ash like a brother, as did a few others, and despite her job as the first female coach of the Electabuzz baseball team, she had pursued with her other dream, in becoming a Pokemon master. Her skills were already good when she was a rookie, now, she was the only female Elite.

Richie was also close to tears, despite his arm around a sobbing Casey. Ash' first true friend at the Pokemon League. 14 years ago, Richie beat Ash in the Indigo tournament, but as Ash got stronger, Ash not only beat him in Johto, but in Indigo too. There was no grudges though, and Richie as an Elite can't be that week. Richie was very close to Ash, some might have even said_ too _close at time, making me suspicious of Richie' motives. Of course, now, it doesn't seem to matter.

A.J as usual, was the strong, serious ones of the trio, but even his strong façade was going today. As he walked to the door of the funeral (and quickly pushing the cameras back outside), one could see a weakness in his eyes which suggested he would miss young Ash Ketchum too. One of Ash' strongest rivals (and one of the few people to beat Ash as well in his strongest years), there was always grudging respect between the two and a quiet unspoken friendship. 

I noticed his wife, Lara Laramie running up to the doors, crying as well. There was Atoshi, the wandering trainer, the breeders Cassandra and Melanie, a number of Nurse Joys and Jennies…

Todd. The cameraman with no camera. He was told to be a cameraman for this, and for the first time that I can ever remember, Todd was angry. He couldn't believe that they wanted him to work on the funeral, the funeral of where his very good friend Ash Ketchum was being buried today. Him and his wife had been very close to Ash to say the least and that was guts from Todd to do that, considering his reputation of being the finest photographer this side of Kanto.

As I headed in, my two kids heads were buried. I then bumped into his said wife, and probably my best friend Duplica, in the second row. She would be performing with Melody later in the chorus, but her eyes were flowing, her kid Sylia on her lap, being cradled as Todd took his seat. I sat down and hugged the three of them as Brock tapped me on the shoulder, as we moved to the front row.

Seeing everyone like this, Brock, Casey, Todd, Duplica, Richie, Tracey, Melody even Gary this upset. It made me realise how special Ash w..

And there they were.

Jessie. James. Bawling their eyes out.

Probably Ash' worst enemies and best friends at the same time. After the destruction of Team Rocket thanks to Ash, Jessie and James moved to Pallet Town, where they had tried their best to change their ways (although part of them was always bad in blood) but I guess after so many years, you can change your perspective of people, and it was hard to not think of them as friends after all this time. 

The priest had taken his position, I knew I'd be reading my eulogy soon. 

In the front, myself, Brock, Tracie, Melody, Deliah, and on the other front, Molly, Richie, A.J, Casey, I don't think anyone had been so full of silence and grief. My own tears hadn't stopped and I probably hadn't had more than 10 hours sleep altogether since Ash died.

I don't want to say that, but it happened. My children know it happened, there is no point denying it. 

Gary and Giselle were stone motionless behind me. I saw many Jenny and Joy around, there was Sabrina near the back, a rare tear creeping up her gothic yet enchanting face. Erika, a very close friend was sitting by Todd in the second row, tears flooding her beautiful face. I see Koga, with his sister Aya, wife Cassandra and daughter Janine, huddling up together. The wandering trainer Atoshi had stopped his travels for today to witness this event and to pay last respect to the man who showed him true kindness. My sisters were sitting near Brock's family, and were almost as upset as I was.

And outside…

Pikachu. Bulbasaur. Charizard. Squirtle. Bayleef. Totodile. Cyandaquil. All of his old and new pokemon, as well as many of the other people's pokemon were watching from a TV screen, Pikachu practically in disbelief and has sobbed it's little eyes since the death of it's beloved trainer. It's a known fact that Pokemon live much longer than humans. Well, poor Pikachu may have a broken heart after all this, the poor thing as my Togetic tried to calm it down, but was down in the dumps itself.

My tears were never ending. The priest continued to talk about Ash and his accomplishments, his children, his life, but to me, it was falling on deaf ears. How can someone who never knew Ash take responsibility of telling 100 or so people his life history in a nutshell?

It was breaking my heart, and the worst was yet, I had to give the eulogy. I gingerly stepped up and nearly fell if Brock hadn't caught it. He whispered to me if I couldn't do it, and if he wanted himself to do it instead. But I said no. This is something I have to do. 

I stepped up and gave my speech to the forlorn audience.

"_From the words of Misty Kasumi Ketchum, for my children Kathryn and Kenji, for all my friends and family here today, we honor one special person close to our hearts, who had an impact in all of our lives."_

"His name was Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. I first met him when he was 10, nearly 15 years ago. I hooked him out of a river as he was escaping from some Spearow pokemon. When I fished him out, I originally thought 'What a jerk, leaving his pokemon in such a condition. And to prove my point, he stole my bike."

"15 years later, and until that fateful day, I was the happiest woman on earth. I was married to a loving husband, had two beautiful children, had my own life shown out for me and thought nothing could go wrong."

"When…it happened, I thought it was a dream. A bad dream. I thought, 'No, this is wrong! Ash can't be gone! He can't! I remember my daughter Kathryn seeing tears and she said 'Mommy what's wrong?' I couldn't tell her. Unfortunately, the news spread out quick enough and they soon knew that 'Daddy…is dead,'

I saw Kenji and Kathryn cuddle closer to Brock and Suzie, crying their little eyes out. My eyes were filled and I was struggling, but I had to carry on.

"_My world crashed. A legendary Pokemon Master, only 25 had died said the news. For me, the kindest, sweetest, sometimes densest person on the face of the planet had died, he wasn't some cheap character that was created for Silph's amusement and market him. And what did it do in return? Killed him. I would rant about that, but this is a church and I won't cause blasphemies in the house of God. But because of one truck, all of our lives changed."_

"Some of us lost a good or best friend, some lost a person to talk to, for some, their careers started because of Ash. But for all of us, we have lost a wonder. And for me, I've lost…my Ash."

I couldn't carry on even if I wanted to. My eyes were flooding. I saw Melody and Duplica coming up for the psalm, but they gave him a hug as I needed the comfort. No-one stopped us as Tracey and Brock stood up and held me close. The two girls obvious didn't want to continue this, but they saw my own strength, and had to continue it.

Both girls sung with the most beautiful voices, which was perfect and appreciative for today's occasion. You could hear them breaking up during the psalm, and everyone's smaller singing showed their crushing emotion. Ash had torn a lot of hearts since that day he died.

A poor young man, lost so young.

As for me…

…I don't know.

__

End of prologue

Chapter 1: Brock

As the funeral ends, people reflect their own opinions of Ash Ketchum, the young pokemon master who was so tragically taken away from them.

Brock has already dealt with heartache, the death of his first wife Willamena. However, his closer bond with his 'younger brother' almost brought him to the edge of insanity. Can he block out the darkness?

****

Author's notes:

As you can guess, this fic is definitely on the 8/9 scale of 1-10 in depression. A personal insight fic to say the least, and we'll start with Brock.

The chapters will be as follows;

Chapter 1: Brock

Chapter 2: Casey

Chapter 3: Gary

Chapter 4: Deliah

Chapter 5: A.J

Chapter 6: Jessie

Chapter 7: James

Chapter 8: Duplica

Chapter 9: Richie

Chapter 10: Giselle

Chapter 11: Todd

Chapter 12: Melody

Chapter 13: Tracey

Chapter 14: Misty

It's gonna be a long old battle to say the least, and with two crossover fics (plus university) also being worked on, it's gonna take a while, but please stick with it, I promise you won't be disappointed.

Thank you.

__

This fic is dedicated to the tragedy of the Sept 11th bombing in New York. On behalf of the United Kingdom, we were devastated of these acts of terrorism and we hope that the evil that is behind this is removed from this world.


	2. Chapter 2: Brock

****

AFTERMATH OF THE AFTERLIFE

Chapter 1: Brock

This is the first official chapter of this very sad and dark fic. Again, warnings about various topics as said in the first chapter come here, the main focus is on loss of family, friends and death. This also suggests my version of what happened on Valencia Island.

* * * *

__

This isn't the first time.

I stand here, above the coffin of Ash Ketchum, my surrogate brother and son, all rolled into one.

__

The crowds, the clouds, the rain, the tears.

The people surrounding me, all know Ash, but very few knew him as well as I did.

__

Why does it happen to those I care about?

It seems to be cursed if you are a member of the Slate family. Whether by birth or by friendship…and in my case, love.

My beloved wife, Suzanne, by my side, is clinging on to me, as she seeks comfort, when in reality, you'd think it would be the other way round.

It's strange all those years ago, the amount of times I've flirted, to seek that perfection I've always wanted, Misty called me the real Jekyll & Hyde, one half Buddhist monk, one half Striptease extra.

Now, I guess the darkness of my heart and soul makes up for that quite well.

(_Flashback)_

When I first met Ash, it was a moment of conflict. Yes, you may say is it in the script for all gym leaders to terrorize their opponents. Heh, well in my case, it was simply about respect. I was the first hurdle to many trainers on their journey, and damned was I going to lose any respect to these young rookies.

But Ash was different. He saw his strategy fail and he went to improve on it, his never say die and never give up attitude showed the remarkable energy in this young boy. A reason why I joined him because I knew that my life would change for the better, not just in breeding, but life in general.

It was a happy and sad day when I left Ash. Happy because I knew and he knew how happy I would be in resurrecting my dream of the study of pokemon breeding. Sad, because after over a year of companionship with Ash and Misty, I would be leaving.

So, my life was about to take it's first bumpy road, and a chapter that not even Ash and Misty knew about until much later in my life.

(flashback)

"Brock, how's the Butterfree?" Thrush, one of the triplets said. Obviously, even with my girl-enhancement senses, I wasn't into them. Either the old, young, evil (i.e. Jessie) or just ugly didn't go into my senses. These three went into the last one. 

But it was still work, and it was a family. Although at times, I felt I was being taken advantage of at times. 

Still, at least I had Ivy.

"It's great, the poison berries melted in with the food have helped it cure that Beedril sting." I said.

"Hmmm…must have come from one of the neighbouring islands…" a heavenly deep voice called.

Falena Ivy. God, she was beautiful. A professor that young, not only was she gorgeous but she was a perfect model of how a woman should be physically and intellectually. And she didn't have any of that snappiness that other visions of perfection have bestowed on me.

Or at least, so I thought, but more on that in a minute.

"The element of bug pokemon on Valencia Island is high for Beedril's to spawn, but this poison is reminiscent of the bugs on Mandarin or even Pinkin Island to remain different to the ones here." Ivy said, reading off her board.

I felt myself go red, but held myself in. In this line of work, one has to be a professional.

"Professor Ivy, don't worry, a liquidised berry will heal it up fine." Brock said as my Zubat flew by perched on my shoulder as I fed it a treat. My pokemon now generally were out of their pokeballs most of the time…well, except for Onix for obvious reasons.

"That's good Brock." Ivy smiled and sniffed. "Is Dinner on the go?"

"Yes professor. It's will be a beautiful lunch…" (Just like you, I did not add) I said.

"As always. Brock, you have no idea how appreciative I am of this…" Ivy said.

This moment next I thought I would treasure for the rest of my life. The key word is thought, but I'll digress.

"….for payment for the work you've done in the last couple of months, how about I'll take you out for dinner this Friday?" she said.

My mouth went yes, whilst my brain went 'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!' Neither came out initially, but eventually a weak stutter from my mouth was confirmed as a yes.

Ivy smiled. The triplets moaned.

"Oh, does that mean…" Thrush said.

"…that we have to fend…" Maple continued.

"…for ourselves?" Clover finished.

Ivy nodded and giggled. "It's just for one night…" she said.

In my head, I was saying 'One night is all I'll need to work my charm with Professor Ivy.' 

Unfortunately, how wrong I was…

* * * *

The evening started as I hoped, I gave her some flowers, in a gesture that I wouldn't make again until I found a really special girl, which would turn out to be a future wife in Suzie. The restaurant that Ivy had chosen was one of the 'in' places of Valencia, and as Ivy was one of the most respected figures in Pokemon physiology, it wasn't a problem for her getting a reservation.

Soon, we made general chit-chat. We both found out things about each other that we hadn't in two months of work. I finally found out her first name, Felina, which was appropriate with her wiles and claws, as I would soon find out. I talked about my journey, Ash and Misty…

…and then, for some reason, I began talking about my friendship with Suzie.

Believe it or not, I actually did keep up with Suzie via e-mail, and every chance I could, I used their computer to try and keep in touch. However, considering how busy that they were, it was hardly available. Even during that huge water storm last month, she and the good Professor Oak had to discuss the possibilities to stop it, saying things about Pokemon and how it's affect would cause.

I didn't learn until a few years later that Ash actually helped stop that.

As soon as I mentioned her name, Ivy seemed to change. Despite my over-loved ways (and as Misty once said, my not so over-looked eyesight), I did have a good perception on a person's feelings, and what is going on mind. And the slight scowl on Ivy's face made me wonder what was happening.

"Ivy, what's the matter?" I said.

"Huh? Oh nothing Brock, it's nothing." She said back.

Nothing my steely buttocks. It was obvious that some sort of unknown rivalry between them, which I wouldn't learn until I married Suzie 8 years later. My assumption was some sort of rivalry, but this comment about my idol immediately began my doom.

After the meal (and mostly pleasant conversation), we returned back to Ivy's lab. However, Ivy herself said this to me.

"Don't mention that name again in my presence Brock, O.K?" and walked in without another word.

I didn't have to ask who she was on about, but I still had to wonder what the heck was going on?

From then on, a slight change came between the relationship between Ivy and myself. On the outside, she was still her heart-warming self, especially with relationship with the sisters. However, I knew on the inside she was still watching me, making sure that I didn't make a wrong move.

Not only did she become significant radar, but also it seemed that little by little, she was increasing my workload. Now, for an experienced breeder that isn't too much of a problem, but the fact was that she and the triplets were doing less and less, and I was doing more. And every time I made the slightest slip-up, she got angry. I understand that a professor of her stature demands perfection, but the fact that I wasn't half as experienced as she was, and yet I was doing most of the workload began to anger me.

I was missing my family lots, but the computer was never near me again, and I couldn't write to my family…or Ash and Misty.

Finally, one night, I snapped.

* * * *

I was alone outside, feeding a selection of Vileplume….but that was after being bitten by a Raticate, treating my Onix and Vulpix after a cheeky Marril thought it would be fun to surf the shoreline, being smashed on the head by a fallen Pineco (a future pokemon of mine) and bashed by a tackling Eevee.

Truth, I was not in the best of moods, and it was past midnight. Even Ivy called it a night at that point.

Or so I thought. Turned out she had more plans for me.

"Brock…ah, there you are. Listen Brock, I know it's late but I think you're strong and capable. Up the cliff side, there is a damaged spearow, with a broken wing. If it drops, it's done for. Can you…."

I held in my hands the same Spearow. It's wing fixed.

Ivy was astonished. "How did you…"

"I had Onix scout the territory for possible pokemon injuries on the island. Or rather, specific ones…"

Here was my trump ones.

"….like ones you planted so you could force me to work more."

On the spearow's leg was a ring, one attached to all Ivy's patients when Nurse Joy has too much work to do. With Ivy around, my feelings for all the Joys became non-existent. 

However, this moment in the move changed my feelings about her. Instead of the healthy intellectual female professor I thought I knew, I saw a slave-driving, seductress.

"Why Ivy? Do you think I am so much an idiot that I can't see what is going around me? You think that my work load had to be tripled because of some unknown rivalry you have from one of my friends? You think I like being a slave…I accepted my workload because it reminded me of my family, and yet you've kept me from seeing my family or hearing a single world since I've arrived here!"

Ivy looked shellshocked. I bet she didn't expect me to be this in tune with things.

"Brock…" she started, but I cut her off.

"I may be trying to become the worlds best pokemon breeder, and a lot of what I've done I've loved here." I turned my back on her and said what was soon to be some of my final words to her.

"But I didn't want to learn to be taken advantage of…and not receive any of those feelings back. Today, I learned that the hard way." 

I walked away.

"Tonight, I'm packing my stuff and leaving on the first ship back to the mainland of Kanto. From there, I'll head over to Pallet Town, my second home as if it will, because it seems this will never be my home now."

With one last look at her, and a small tear in my eye, I finished my statement.

"Goodbye, Ivy."

And that chapter of my life had been completed.

* * * *

All attempts of communication from Ivy to me I had ignored. Almost everyone tried to get what had happened on Valencia off me, but no-one, not Samuel Oak, Delilah Ketchum, Tracey, Misty or Ash, could get it off my tongue. A few years later, in a drunk tale after my first wife Willamena died with Ash, was the first time I broke my silence. 

I guess this is a good time in my tale to talk about the second sad chapter of my life.

I first met Willamena during the journey through the Johto league. We found a female Marril and of course, I noticed a beautiful girl before I noticed the pokemon, but hey, it's instinct. Amazingly though, when I introduced myself with what Misty calls my 'pathetic routine', she didn't shun me away immediately. What surprised me even more what that we did seem to be getting along quite cosily, heck even Ash noticed so it must have been more obvious than I thought.

When Misty returned Marril to her, she did invite us to stay at her country house, and although I really did want to, Ash, the poor deformed idiot…had to carry on. I thought I would never see her again, I put it quite well that it was a lose-lose situation for her and myself, even though I did feel close to her.

That changed about 2 years after I last saw her….

* * * *

(_flashback)_

I had returned to Pewter City. Now, at this point, Ash had very kindly given (not loaned, as other companies had pointed out when I tried any attempt at getting money) me a starting balance to get my breeding centre started. Ash' winnings over the Orange and Johto leagues, plus his job as being Lance' replacement in the Elite Four made him a very wealthy young man, but as he put it, apart from spending it on Misty, (poor fool) he didn't really have any need for wealth, and he considered it payment to me for all the times I fed him on the road.

As Pewter is quite an easily get to town, and the fact it is an early stop for trainers, I actually got quite a good start in business. My family helped out (it was great seeing them again, some had started their own journeys now, others actually wanted to follow in my footsteps, it was touching, and my father handled the gym with expertise as well) now and then, and supplies from a lot of my old friends, including Suzie, A.J and Lara Laramie (who are now married to the huge surprise of myself…), got me off to a good starting point.

I began to develop with my income, and wanted to expand. It was then when I met her again.

I was at the desk, going through the plans to my expansion. It turned out that the company I was asking to develop this were among the top highing ranked companies of redevelopment, and they were well trusted. However, as expected, they weren't cheap.

To compete with the Laramie Clan, and indeed the Su-Zane Breeding Centre (more on that later), I had to expand. I myself was getting a good reputation, but with my friendly rivals with much more experience, I had to keep up.

It was when the company, Rustate Industries, sent their reprehensive, I had to blink twice.

"Brock, someone from Rustate is here to see you!" my brother Timmy had called, taking care of my Pineco. (For some reason, he never self-destructed around other people, just me. Go figure.)

"Thanks, Timmy, can you bring him in please?" I said.

"Actually, it's a girl." Timmy said, I could almost hear his smile. Yep, my family had gotten round to my girl-loving ways, most likely from Misty, and I think I saw the look of fear in the Pewter's Nurse Joy eyes every time I went in for some supplies.

I hastily improved the way I looked, although my professional outlook remained the same. I still blushed every time a cute girl came in, but I knew that my old ways would scare off possible customers. 

But when she came in, with an Azumarill by her side, I gasped.

And the strange thing was, she did as well.

"Will-a-men-na?" I stuttered, not able to take my eyes off her, dressed in a business suit which fitted her form incredibly well.

She too was surprised. I guess she knew about the breeding centre, but didn't know that I was the one running it. "Brock…is that you? Oh wow!"

I smiled from ear to ear. "Same here. I can't believe it." I stepped up and shook her hand. "You're the rep from Rustate?" I said, genuinely surprised.

She nodded. "Yep. It's my families business, I've kept in the family tradition. Hey, Azumarril, you remember Brock?"

"Zu!" the evolved Marill nodded.

"Well, er, well this is a surprise, but shall we talk business now?" I said, nervous, but as I said, I still had a job to do.

"Of course Brock, although seeing you now does make me want to know what you've been doing for the last few years since I last saw you…" she said.

"Of course." Brock said.

* * * *

The next few hours were very pleasant. First, we did have a serious conversation about the expansion of my breeding centre so that it was Pokemon centre length and dexterity. The price however, was quite high, but Willamena did suggest a discount for me, which surprised me, however there was a catch.

No, nothing like a huge interest rate or a loan, rather, buying her dinner later than night, where we could mix business with pleasure. 

Now I was nervous.

So to prepare for tonight, I had to meet someone who knew how to deal with women, and could act mature and calm under pressure. Sadly, I had Ash.

In the Pallet home, Ash was 15 years old, and had basically declared his love for Misty a few months ago. It was amazingly to see Misty's face. Now Ash may be dense, but after finally realising this, his relationship was very strong, stronger than people twice his age could testify for.

So going for advice wasn't exactly the worst idea in the world I had.

"You're going out with Willamena? Wow, you haven't seen her in years!" Ash said.

"I know…it's just that ever since, well, I still can't talk about it, but I'm so nervous! What do I say? I mean, she could be my business partner, but what else can I talk about…"

"Relax, relax Brock-o!" Ash said, with that little nickname he came up with. Mind you, with all the nicknames Misty calls Ash, I guess 'Brock-o' isn't that bad.

"It's simple. Just be yourself. Be calm, breathe when your body demands air, set your mind to slightly above normal, and whatever you do, make sure you have a good time tonight, because I know you will." He said.

"Pikachu." Agreed his fave pokemon, still perched on his head.

I smiled. "Heh, me getting women advice from Ash. I thought it would be the other way round one of the years.

Ash blushed. "Well, I guess Misty has had more of an influence on me than I care to admit."

I nodded. "But you're right Ash. Now, I'd better go home and get myself ready." I got my helmet right and got on my motorcycle (which sadly, would also be the one where Ash…) to head back to Pewter.

"Tell Misty I said hi, and that her boyfriend is more intelligent that I expected him to be!" I said.

"BROCK!" he moaned, but also laughed. I laughed back, and headed back home, to prepare for the first night of heaven.

* * * *

My 'date' with Willamena was a plenty enough 'business date' as business and pleasure seemed to mix in. Whilst conversations of discount and expansion were fine from the business perspective, I kind of found the conversations of her life, her family and her background more enlightening.

"Willamena, you done?" I said, seeing the remains of a small garden salad, and some slices of pastrami devoured by the young lady before me. Her dress was one of traditional Chinese garment which looked stunning on her, as I found out when I first saw her, my mouth was in the shape of a perfect 'O', and she snapped me out of it, but not without a little giggle at my expense.

"Yes, thank you Brock." She smiled at me. The night was coming to an end, but the glittering smile on her face suggested that didn't mean the date had to end either.

"Did you call the company and tell them you were staying here a bit longer?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm seeing if I can get to a hotel to spend the night, before I draw out the plans for the expansion, reduced of course." She said, then winked at me.

__

Winked? Oh, dear. This had nervous ideologies which I was surprised and a bit excited to explore. And didn't the last line she said remind me of Fight Club a bit? Well, in this case, the protagonist, i.e. me, was male, and the opposite was female, so the question was a bit more nervous, but…

"Um…" I started.

"Yes?" she said softly.

"Um…w-w-would you like to st-st-stay the night? I mean as a way of thanks, I mean there aren't any good hotels, I mean Azumarril is in the Centre close to where I live, I mean…"

She put a finger on my lips. "Shh."

If you can be paralysed by a woman's touch, that was as close as it was going to get.

"Of course Brock, that would be great, thank you." With that, she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

I tried, I really tried to hold in my blush, but I couldn't Willamena saw it, and merely smiled. She held out her hand, and despite some nervous twitching, I took it. We left the restaurant like a married couple, even though we only got reacquainted a few hours earlier.

The walk home hand in hand kept on, and Willamena looked like she was really thinking of something.

"Brock…I have missed you, you know, since we last meant. You seemed the perfect gentleman, I had such confidence that we'd meet again, that I told my family that I wanted to see him again." She said sadly.

I noticed the tone of voice. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "My family is rich, but very old fashioned. They believed in potential suitors and fellow wealthy families to belong to me. It's like I'm just a version of inheritance for them."

This reminded me way too much of James' family, and I could see where it was going.

"Anyway, they tried to get myself engaged many times, but I refused simply because I wanted to marry a man that I loved. My parents though continued to search for suitable men, their clients usually for myself. Even though I'm part of their business here, I am also part of their business in other ways too." She said.

My heart went out to her and I wanted to tell her all my feelings right there, but I bit my tongue.

"The day I met you, it was like a walk in the wild side, and I mean that in a good way. A chance for some escapism, and although it was caused by my runaway Marril, it was by fortune that the two of us met, and in that lifestyle I enjoyed myself more than my enriched yet secluded life at home. That's why I wanted you and your friends to come back, to show my parents there is more to life than money and power." She said sadly.

"Will…" I started but I saw the tears.

"Brock…then, I cared for you. Now, 2 years later, I still do. Please tell me…you feel the same way…" she said.

I realised that we were standing outside our house. I looked at her cinnamon eyes, glazed with tears, but radiating beauty in the starlight sky.

The decision wasn't difficult.

Quickly, I kissed her…full, on the lips.

She pulled away quickly, a bit shocked, whether from the kiss, or from that I returned her compassion and care, but a few seconds later…

"Brock…" she moved in and kissed me. This made my eyes open (Misty would have said that's a first) but I went with the flow and kissed her deeply. I tightly wrapped my muscular arms around her, not too tight so I would hurt her, her softness of her body enveloping me with a warmth that I didn't want to let go.

After I broke off the kiss, I finally spoke to her.

"Willamena, when I met you, you were the one girl apart from one other I genuinely had a deep feeling and you returned them. Now, after this time apart, I meet you again, and I see a businesswoman with a dark past. However, the time to remove that from your mind is now. Willamena, I love you, and no matter what happens in your family, I will always love you, no matter what."

Her smile lit her face. "Brock, I love you too. I loved you since that day we met…oh…" She collapsed in my arms, her tears staining her beautiful dress, and I honestly thought I was in heaven.

I smiled and kissed her tears off her face. We finally got inside the house, but I was still a gentleman, and I let her go in my bed as I got the sleeping bag out. However, she instinted that I slept beside her, before giving me a goodnight kiss on the lips and went to the bathroom to change.

I prayed it wasn't a dream.

The next morning, as I woke up, I felt a soft, warm sensation in my hand. 

The soft skin of Willamena's hand, clutching mine.

It was official, it wasn't a dream.

* * * *

My family was quite surprised that a young lady who I hadn't seen in 2 years and I had officially become a couple on the first time we re-met. However, it seemed that people accepted the bond that the breeder and the businesswoman had accepted.

The other side of this coin was that Willamena's parents didn't have a clue about this relationship. On the plus side, Willamena was offically my partner in my expansion to the breeding centre, and coupled with my own funds, and helping hands from Ash and my family, we began to develop more. I was officially a member of Rustate's business and thus, was basically on good terms of Willamena's family, although they weren't sure why their daughter was especially interested in this project when there was other, more seemingly major projects that they thought she should be more interested.

We kept our romance from them for around 6 months. It was around this time that completion of the breeding centre was nearing. People that did know about our romance were people who we kept in the highest regard in keeping secrets…and Ash and Misty. O.K, they aren't bad, but with their own romance in full bloom there were always counter-teasings between me and them. As well as Team Rocket.

A quick mention about Jessie & James. Not long after the Johto League finale, Team Rocket's leader made a grand theft attempt at taking all the prima league pokemon. Many Rocket officers threatened trainers and pokemon, including those two rogues Butch & Cassidy. However, of all people, it was Jessie & James who saved everyone in a way by blocking out their way with smoke. This allowed Ash, Gary and a few other trainers to beat the living crap out of them with their pokemon. Afterwards, Jessie & James had been pardoned from being with Team Rocket, turns out they were fed up with their treatment as well as the way TR treated pokemon, and now they live in Pallet Town. Of course, now it won't be the same…

Ash. It was because of him that me and Willamena managed to get married. As I said, it had been about 6 months since our own little romance bloomed. We had quite a lot in common, and our love was very genuine and beautiful, I never expected true love to be like this. Even though she had been wanted to join me in the confines of my bedroom for a while, I continued to remain strong and refuse her until we were wed. She gasped at this, as I realised I had given away my plans. I had changed the subject as best as I could, but yes, I was considering marriage.

Considering, hell, I wanted to marry the girl, but there was a problem. Brian and Linna Rustate, Willamena's parents. There was no way they were going to accept the marriage as I wasn't seen as a successful breeding centre yet, thus I had no capital to go on. (Despite Lara and Suzie's high acclaims for me so that they even put advertising on their stories for me) Her parents still didn't have a clue, so it was make or break time.

Now, don't get me wrong, we weren't stupid. Willamena didn't just go to her parents and say 'Hi mom, hi dad, had a nice day, oh and by the way, I want you to meet my soon-to-be husband Brock, well see ya!' We'd be hunted down to the ends of the earth. 

I invited them down to the premiere of the opening of the Brock Bonanza, the Pewter City Megalopolis Breeding Centre. At first, they didn't want to, as they said whilst appreciate of my services, did have a lot more things to do. (That was a nice way of saying 'We couldn't be bothered.') However, Willamena called later on and insisted that they turn up because a special announcement was to be made, concerning them, and indeed, concerning her. I think that aroused their intrigue enough for them to get out of their asses and to bother turning up.

The premiere there, I remember seeing Suzie and Zane there, an engagement ring on Suzie's finger, it was obvious who gave it to her by Zane's arm around her. 2 years ago, I would have been insanely jealous, but I was more mature now. (And I meant it this time)

"I'm nervous Willa." I said my partner, with the shorter nickname I'd given her.

"I know sweetie, my parents are pretty scary, but this time, I'm not going to stand for this crap. You're the man I love, and I don't care about the money, I just care about you." She said, and quickly kissed me on the lips. Both of us at 21 years of age, were entering our physical peaks now, and I stood a head taller than her, but even with the two smaller figures awaiting my judgement, it seemed I was the smaller one.

I nervous stepped out and a huge array of applause came. I saw my family, I saw Suzie and Zane. I saw the Elite Four members (at this stage, the Elite four was Will, Karen, A.J and Richie, with Ash being the master Elite) and Ash & Mist y to the side…huh, was that Casey? With Richie? Well, she is a fine young woman now, and Richie looked as nervous by her, I guess old friends reuniting for me was a great sight.

There was a lot of resident from Pewter City turning up. I saw my new rival Lara just arriving on her Rapidash, as A.J sweatdropped as the neigh came. There was even some media coverage, I even recognised my old friend Todd Snap somewhere, but that was the least of my worries.

In this over 1,000 crowd, I spotted the two people at this point of time I feared the most. Brian was your typical upper-class look, sleek hair, dark black moustache, business suit. Looked in his early 40s. Linna had Jessie like red hair, with a pout nose and a smug 'I'm better than you' look.

I tapped my microphone as people applauded and cheered me, hey, by this time, I was kind of a local hero so why not milk it in?

"One two, one two…O.K. Thank you everyone, family, friends, residents, and future rivals, that means you…" I said, pointing to Suzie and Zane, as everyone laughed. "…and you…" I pointed to the Laramie heir as everyone clapped, they were celebrities there, but they knew about my friendship with them, and besides, one could never have too many breeding centres (despite the fact that all three are in different territories).

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ash give me the thumbs up. He knew what I was planning.

"…I proud seen the official breeding centre of Pewter City, licensed by the Pokemon League, Brock's Bonanza!" I cut the ribbon as the people resumed their applause and cheering.

As it quietened down, however, I knew I had one more announcement to make. A glance at Ash & Misty, then to Linna & Brian, then one behind me to Willa, and I took a deep breath.

I guess it was time.

"But before I can resume business, I have an important announcement to make. An announcement which focuses upon two certain people that took myself, and their daughter, a while to negotiate, but I felt this is way too important to be said on the phone."

A look at the two saw them puzzled, perplexed, and probably pissing their pants as well.

"You see…for the last 6 months, these two people have been responsible for two good things in my life. The first was the reconstruction of this breeding centre, where I hoping all around Kanto, Johto and as far as the Orange Islands will witness the magic of my work. However, as much as that is great for me professionally, personally, another product of their work has given me far greater joy." I said.

These words came from both the head, and from the heart.

"You see, for the last 6 months, their daughter and myself…" I paused, just to see what their reactions were. They knew what was coming, and I saw the proverbial veins in their heads, but I carried on. "…have been very much in love, and today is the first time I announce it to their faces, whether they like it or not."

A gasp came as people searched around. Ash had his eye already pinpointed on the targets, probably the steam from their heads gave it away.

"And today, I hereby announce my intentions to wed this brilliant, wonderful, beautiful girl named Willamena Rustate. So, Willa, can you come out please to prove I mean it?"

Said beautiful girl came onto stage, with an elegant pink dress on, almost like the one I remember she was wearing when we first met. She too, had one eye on her parents, but one eye on me, full of pride, and a huge smile on her face.

The said couldn't be said about her parents however. They were simply furious. They began walking towards the stage, one purpose on their mind, to chew me out and spit me back to the boulder badges where I came from.

Brian spoke first. "Listen here sonny, we are her parents, and you say you have had this romance for 6 months? Ha, what a lie! Willamena is a girl of prestige and class, whilst you are nothing but a scruffy boy with a dream!"

"So how do you explain all the times she's been her to see me then?" I said, obviously intent to start an argument. All the times hanging around Ash and Misty gave me a sixth sense when to start, stop or get involved with one.

"She's said that she's been hear to oversee the development child." Linna spoke for the first time. "With you? This is just some wild fantasy…"

"Mother." Willa spoke.

"Yes, daughter? You going to confirm the lies he's been saying?" Brian said.

"If you want to call them lies, then fine. But me and Brock have been in love for a long time, perhaps longer than you may think…" She was referring to the day we first met, and another voice of reason spoke up.

"A…ZU!" Azumarill said by her side, obviously siding with her master.

Brian and Linna were obviously not expecting this. But Brian was a businessman with a business brain, and sadly, that all was seen to have mattered. 

"Well, what can this scruffy man offer you than others can't? What about the English gentleman I introduced to you the other night Damien? Prestigious family, wealthy background, and a fine pokemon trainer as well so he is going places…" Brian said.

I'm sure I heard Ash laughing back there, but I wasn't sure so I carried on.

"Yes, but she is in LOVE with ME. Can you get those two words in your mind? She isn't one of your businesses that you can just sell off, she is a human being, a kind, exceptional, beautiful human being, and you have no right to treat her like this. She should be with the person she loves, not being paraded like something at an Ebay auction!" I screamed out.

That took them back. I don't think they were used to being on the wrong side of the argument.

"You…you…you little TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS? YOU ASK FOR OUR HELP IN CREATING YOUR STUPID LITTLE CENTRE, AND NOW, YOU TAKE OUR DAUGHTER FROM OUR HANDS? WELL, I CAN PERSONALLY MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL…"

I must admit that I am sure that was possible, he had resources which would have been hard to beat, and his tyrade could have sunk our marriage…if it wasn't for once formerly dense pokemon master.

"That will be enough." 

Ash, the leader of the Elite Four moved out as Misty came by his side. A.J and Richie quickly moved by him, and behind him, the intimidating force of Lt. Surge, Bruno and Koga moved behind him, the League officials despite now all in their 40s were still very intimidating forces.

Even ones of minds on only their next takeover knew who Ash was, and his equally famous girlfriend, the head of the Cerulean Aquanaut, gym and underwater ballet extraordinare.

"Ash Ketchum, listen, you may be a big figure in the Pokemon world, but in the business world, you are on my territory, so I suggest that you leave this business to us grown-ups." Brian said.

If Ash looked pissed, he didn't show it.

"Brian…Brian…I want to tell you three things now which will change your life forever if you don't let those two up there, one of them being a very good friend of mine, become the couple they wish to be." Ash said.

"Oh, and what's that? Hitting me with your diapers?" he said, as the two smiled, thinking they had victory.

Oh, if they only known how smart Ash had gotten in the last few years…

"The first one is that my friend over there, Todd, has a whirring camera which is being sent via digital satellite towards various presses as we speak. Won't exactly be looking good for your press and business now would it?" Ash said.

I noticed them pause in fear momentarily, as Todd smirked at them. It seemed Ash had whirred him into the plans as well. 

"Point number two, although you may be a key player in the business world, Brock is a key player among many people in the real world. I'm sure quite a few people here could easily use their influence to start their own attempts to stop your life from getting any people. Or do you want me to start calling some troops in?" he said, pointing to his cell phone.

I wasn't sure how much Ash was bluffing, but with the Elite, two major breeding companies, and various media around, plus whatever other numbers Ash had, it could be very uncomfortable for Mr Rustate in the future.

"And the final, and most important thing…one which may shock you…" Ash said.

They prepared for the worst.

"THEY'RE IN LOVE! LIVE WITH IT! HE MAKES HER HAPPY, SO YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY, COMPRENDE?" he said.

A cheer from the crowd showed whose side they were on.

However, Brian and Linna obviously still had their doubts.

"Hmmph, all your mumbo jumbo may spook us for a bit, but if Willamena does want to marry him, then so be it. Let her life be wasted away. However, we refuse to let her claim any inheritance and any money she has in her account with us cannot be accessed from her from now on."

But a smile from Ash continued.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, Brock thought you might pull something like this, so I asked a couple of friends of mine to hack into your account and claim all the money that Willamena has worked for over the last few years. It's not stealing because it's hers, and that it has been drafted into a secret account now." Ash said.

Jessie and James. Is there no end to your talents?

This seemed to be the final straw for them. They literally exploded…and went straight for me…

…and ran into Azumarril's water gun.

"Ah, you little furball, we're wet, we should…"

Onix' bind had shut them up. We waited as Misty called the local Officer Jenny, to see what verdict she would descend upon them. I don't think jail would happen, but hopefully some sort of reprimand on them interfering with our future life should be the verdict.

Ash, you saved the day and my love life. Thank you.

* * * *

"I now prenounce you man and wife."

6 months after that incident, and many court haggling, Willamena and I were married. It was seen that the law encountered the freedom to court whoever you want, and as Willamena wasn't under any sort of arranged marriaged conduct, her parents couldn't do anything about it.

Even more, they couldn't do anything about the money hacked out either. As the money was under Willamena's name, it belonged to the owner. Although the means of collecting it were illegal, they have no evidence on who did it, thus, no evidence, case closed.

This wedding was a lavish affair to say the least, I wanted to saviour it. Fortunately, the actual incidents had more or less helped me out more than anything as people had seen this in almost all the papers (Thank you Todd) and many wanted to see if my heart was into breeding as it was into romance.

6 months and a profit takings of $125,000 was a good enough start to say the least. This led to our wedding.

Ash and Misty were there, I was waiting for the day they would be in this position. Jessie and James, the real heroes that time in a way, were also there, and I spotted their engagement rings. Oh boy…I'm hoping there won't be any more of those two in the future.

Yes, we discussed children, but no, we felt now wasn't the time. Willamena was a businesswoman foremost, but not like her mother, she knew where to draw the line. She handled the resources, employment, profit and losses, whilst I focuses on materials we needs, bookings for pokemon, and of course, taking care of them, along with the many staff we are now starting to employ. With business booming, Pewter has now got monorail and metro systems, as well as mass transit to boot, all thanks to the increasing business our centre provides.

The wedding was a magical affair, and the kiss I gave her had to be the all-time record lip lock at a wedding. I scooped her up in my arms, warm with love. The limo was waiting, for a 3 day honeymoon at the Marvelloso hotel at Cinnabar. I drew the line at the Orange Islands…for obvious reasons.

My next stage of my life was complete. However, sadly, it ended way too soon for me…

* * * *

You wish that life has that Walt Disney ending. Forgive the pun, but it was never slated in stone for me. Not even close.

It had been 4 years since we got married, and since then, our business increased to the point that it was known as one of the big three in the Breeding world. I kept in touch with my two rivals as much, until Willa got me off pretending to be jealous that I was talking to two beautiful women. In that respect, she has got Misty written all over her.

Joking aside, I loved her beauty, her kindness, her determination and her spirit. Our wealth meant nothing compared to our happiness.

However, one fateful day changed that…

* * * *

The home phone rang. I struck that as odd as most people that call for appointment go through the switchboard. With business booming, more staff and technology had been employed, and we were getting extraordinarily busy.

As I bent to pick up the phone, I felt a chill. Something which told me that whatever was going to be said next would change my life.

I dismissed the thought as superstition, but as I picked up the phone, I realised that Willa wasn't here.

"_Hello, Brock Slate speaking?" _

"I am talking to Brock Takeshi Slater, 42. Stone Lane, owner of the Bonanza Breeding Centre of Pewter City?" said a cracked female voice.

"Yes?" I said, knowing that this official line obviously meant something was going on.

After what she said next, I wished it wasn't.

"You are married to Willamena Slate, formerly Willamena Rustate…" I really didn't like this conversation.

"Yes…what's going on?" 

"Could you please come to Fuschia State hospital immediately. It's urgent." With that, I was hung up. I didn't ask any questions, just quickly got onto my driver to get me to Fuschia State as quickly as possible.

The drive was solemn, as expected. I hoped that something hadn't happened, but in my heart, the fear in it, told me otherwise.

Sadly, that fear came to be realised.

I entered the Hospital, and one of the nurses immediately recognised me, and came up to me.

"Brock Slate? We need to get you to Room 173, your wife is in critical condition…"

CRITICAL CONDITION. 

My world already started to collapse on the phone. It was completely shattered when I got to the room.

Dr. James Proctor was there, ready to offer a small smile as I entered.

And saw her.

Lying on the bed, a small smile on her face, but grimacing in complete pain.

"Hello Brock." She said softly.

I went by and grabbed her hand softly, tears already starting to form.

"Willa, what happened?" I said, cracking up.

She tried her best to calm me. "Shh…sweet Brock, nothing you could have done. This is just what was going to happen." 

I didn't know what she was on about, but I couldn't speak anyway. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Proctor spoke up.

"Mrs. Slate has been diagnosed with bone marrow cancer, meaning that her skeletal structure is in a very delicate state, and sadly, we haven't got any form of donor, or cure for this condition. All we can do sir, is make her comfortable."

My world collapsed. I heard a barely audience 'I'm sorry' from the doctor, and left us be, knowing that we needed to be alone.

Alone. Something I couldn't handle with. Still clutching her hand, and my face a waterfall, I spoke to her.

"Willa? Swe-sweet Willameana? Why…did this happen?" My voice was barely audible, and completely broken, but my sweet angel heard it.

"Shh...Brock, I'm sorry. I was diagonsed with this when I was 13. It happened because I wanted to transfer my marrow to my dying brother, just for another chance of life."

I never knew she had a brother, but my hunch after the whole parents fiasco was that she didn't like to talk about family.

"However, one generic cell had entered my bone structure and fused through my bloodstream. Whilst initially the damage was minimal, throughout the years it had grown through the body…"

She coughed and I was scared to see blood coming out of her lips. My hands were trembling in hers now.

"…now, it seems that life has gotten a turn for the worse. My family…they knew about this, but after seeing my brother and what happened, they didn't want to risk the illness too."

"They knew about it too?!" I asked, now angry.

She nodded. "I know. Even with my marrow, my brother, aged 11, still died…and now, I have been chosen to suffer…" She coughed again as I cuddled her close. I was crying my guts out.

"Please…don't…go…" I stuttered.

"Brock. I've hidden this from you because I knew there was nothing you could do about it. I knew I was going to die, which is why I say that I have loved every single minute since being with you. My last few years of my life has made me forget about my illness and enjoy my life with you. And don't worry, our late night 'sessions' won't make you catch my illness."

It was obviously an attempt to lighten the mood, but nothing could lighten this up.

"Brock, I love you. I've always loved you, and I always will in the afterlife. So, for my final wish…please…stay with me…"

I didn't need to be asked twice.

That Saturday, I clutched my dying angels hands, my eyes flooded and my heart broken, but I kissed her on the lips one more time before clasping her hand and watching her chest breathe in and out. 

She got into hospital on that Saturday, and when she died on the Tuesday, I had not once moved. I heard that doctors had injected fluids into me to give me going, but I didn't care. Her last days on earth had to be repsected.

Ash came in at one point, he and Misty were visitors at the Imite House not far from the hospital. Even though he and Misty were married now, they enjoyed their travelling to say the least and were always welcome visitors with their old friends.

However, today, he was alone. He bent down and put my arm around me on the day before she died. 

"Brock, she's strong. She sees death, please, don't push yourself too it."

He pushed a small basket of food in my lap, and a note. The note was from Willamena, from the front desk.

Obviously, her last words since her deep sleep.

I opened it, as I left the hospital. It said simply;

'You are Brock Slate.'

That simple statement was better than any poem or heartbreaking last words she could have written or told me. 

She was she, and I was I. I am who I am, and she knew that I knew it.

I knew to remain strong.

My life had broken, but it wasn't the final chapter in my text.

I will be back.

* * * *

The funeral consisted of two points in my life. The first where I got on the criminal record, and the second, where I met my second wife.

Willamena wanted me to move on, but the first true love always rings in my heart, and certainly, Suzie will testify to that as well.

The funeral, well, as expected, the cold drab affair. I of course, was speaking the eulogy, and my words were unequaled in the speaking of the sweetness of the fair maiden known as Willamena.

It wasn't until I had just finished it when I spotted the limo coming up. And I cursed.

Brian and Linna Rustate. I was amazed they had turned up, but I had a hunch it wasn't to mourn their daughter.

More like, to take their wrath on me.

Bruno, a friend and mentor to me, was watching my back, as Ash and Misty was also there, as they saw them go up to me, as I was coming down from the euolgy.

And she slapped me in the fast.

This was an outdoor funeral, but it was still in the presence of God, and I saw the priest trying to look to stop this, but Linna and Brian were not finished.

"You killed our daughter! You took her away, and this little pest began feeding on her. And because of it, she's dead! If it wasn't for you, we could have saved her, but you took her AWAY! YOU BASTARD!" Brian said.

As Ash and Misty can testify, I am normally a very calm person, unless one of two things happen. 1) A pretty girl comes my way (that stopped after I married Willa) and 2) if a pokemon near my presence has been abused.

However, a number 3 was about to be added. When my life has been changed around by the death of a loved one, and two assholes of parents put the blame on me.

Linna badmouthed me a bit more, and slapped me again.

"Listen, Mr. And Mrs Rustate, if you please…" the priest began.

"Shut up!" Brian said, as my head was down, but the hand was clutching with rage.

Bruno sensed the signs and tried to cut in between us. Even in his late 40s, he was still a very imposing figure.

However, not even he could stand up to my rage. By this time, I was also very imposing at 6 foot 4, 224 pounds, and Brian was really beginning to be a rare person to feel my own wrath.

At the funeral of my first wife and love, in front of my family and friends, my mentor, and God, I snapped.

Brian, a respected businessman wasn't expecting what I had done. He probably expected be to stay silent or to sob.

When my hands grabs his shirt and I slammed him across a tree, partially lifting him up, a whole gasp came across.

Linna panicked, as she saw the brief glimpse of rage in my eyes. Brian himself was literally pissing himself.

"You bastards…you treated your daughter like a commodity, you watched her brother die, you did nothing. And you call me a pest…well, forgive me Willa, for what I'm about to do to your father is nothing short of bloody…"

Brian's eyes opened and true fear replaced the confident look in her eyes. My fist curled up to his stomach.

I was so focused on extracting vengence that I didn't hear Ash' cry of "Brock, don't do it! You'll get thrown in jail!" I forgot about the Officer Jenny on duty today.

However, I had snapped. No control. A second fist smashed into his face, slamming his head into the tree, and he was unconscious. I certainly wasn't finished with him. 

Linna grabbed my hair and tried to stop me, and in my rage, I backhanded her to the ground, slamming her head and she fainted as well.

However, Bruno finally stopped me before I could have killed either of them. Sadly, it was going to be a long few months.

Officer Jenny looked at me, sadly it has to be said, but despite this, she had a job to do, and despite the reasons I had, it was basically a fit of rage.

"Brock Takeshi Slate, I am arresting you for disturbing the peace and excessive violence. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say may be given in evidence. Understand?"

My calm forlorn face told the story as Jenny took me off. Ash immediately got on his motorcycle which I sold to him and began to follow me.

It wouldn't be the first time that Ash, motorcycle and funeral would be used in the same sentence sadly.

* * * *

I expected the worst in my jail cell. The first problem was of course that Jenny herself, an officer of the law had seen my crime, which in this day and age, made this an open & shut case. The second problem was that Linna and Brian had sued for damages, and basically in a nutshell, I could lose my breeding centre. They brought up that they fixed it up, so they could claim to have some right towards it. Finally, with phsyical violence and many witnesses, plus some very fancy lawyers, it seemed I was doomed on the get go.

My only hope was that Jenny herself also said that I was gawded into violent behaviour and that my mental state was non existent because of the death of Willa. Sadly, this meant that I could be treated in an asylum, whilst not jail, basically meant that everyone would think I was crazy.

Sitting in that lonely jail cell made me think about all that has gone in life. My days with Ash & Misty, Valencia Island, the Ivy incident, every girl I met, the one I eventually married and my subsequent reactions to her death.

God, she must think I'm the lowest piece of shit on this earth.

About 3 weeks later, the trial was prepared. I also had my lawter ready, but I knew that it probably wasn't going to matter.

And sadly, it didn't.

My dream had gone.

Despite glowing testimonies of me from Ash, Brock, Suzie and even Tracey, who I was surprised to see there, the evidence was clear and although Jenny said that I was gawded into violence combined with my mental state, it was obvious an intention to kill. However, the judge's sentence was that I wasn't to be sent to prison, but to be treated for mental injuries and depression at Ectrueak General Asylum.

But no, that wasn't all. As I wouldn't be able to continue my duties, my breeding centre would belong to the Rustates as compensation. It wasn't compensation they were taking, it was my f*cking livelihood, those bastards. They desreved it, and yet, they won in the end.

In my handcuffs, and Misty consolling me all the way out, I was put into an ambulance. I wasn't mental, I wasn't a nutcase, and I didn't need help.

But one moment of madness for the love of my deceased wife, had ended everything.

I was a fool.

* * * *

I had been there for 3 months. My depression hadn't gone but my strength had. Life was horrible if you were me. None of my family were allowed to see me, probably some sort of court trick by those bastards.

Put in this straightjacket, I felt like I was an extra from One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest. But I didn't want to end like McMurphy, Jack Nicholson's character. I wasn't going to die. I was going to get stronger.

I remainded mostly on my own with copies of Breeder's Monthly, when one article made my eyes light up in horror.

'LEGENDARY CENTRE BROKEN DOWN TO MAKE ROOM FOR NEW RUSTATE INDUSTRY.'

They had offically taken down my dreams. The money I'd saved throughout the years meant nothing, my love for the business meant nothing, my pokemon under the care of Ash and Misty, meant nothing.

Reading the article, I grew angrier.

'…after their court battle win over Pewter City's Brock Slate, the legacy of the young man has been taken down to make way for the Rustate's future. Many people oppose this idea because of the popularity Mr. Slate brought with the centre, Pewter's tourism and expansion has become higher every year, and people say this is just another nail in the coffin for Brock. The Rustates are the parents of Brock's late wi…'

I didn't read anymore. I felt like breaking something.

I smashed my head across the wall…hard…

The last thing I remembered was what bastards they truly were…rage, the only thing on my mind.

* * * *

I woke up with a huge headache, on a hospital room. I saw a smiling face over me.

"Misty…" I groaned.

"Brock." She whispered back. I saw this beautiful woman in full bloom now, and had told Ash was a lucky guy he was now. However, why was she here? She knew that visitors for me had been banned from the asyl…

"You're in the hospital Brock. The general hospital." Misty said.

I saw that yes, I was somewhere different. I also saw that Ash was there too.

"Which one?" I asked.

Ash looked sad, handing me a cup of coffee. "Cherrygrove."

Cherrygrove? Why was I here?

"You were brought down here because we thought it would be a good chance for you to say goodbye…"

Goodbye? To who.

Ash answered. "Professor Oak. He's here. He's dying. We got special permission for you to come here, after we were called by someone from the asylum that you were hurt and had to be treated at an extensive hospital. As we were going to Cherrygrove, we asked them if you would come there too, I explained why, that a friend of his is dying, and they let you go."

Oak. One of the most respected figures in Pokemon authority, was now dying.

"Brock? How are you?" Misty said in the softest voice I could hear from her.

"O.K, except for my headache. Guys, my life is hell, I heard about what happened back home…" I said, before clutching my head in pain.

"Brock, we'll get you out of here. We promise." Misty said, clutching my hand.

She noticed that two wards had just come to see me, and probably ready to take me back now I was conscious. Dark-hearted bastards.

Misty and Ash left, and for a brief moment, I saw Delilah Ketchum sobbing, with a crying…was that…Molly Hale? 

I couldn't see much more as I had been jabbed with anaesthesia and knew I was going back to sleep quicker than I expected.

Misty…I'll hold you to that pr..om…ise…

* * * *

Another 3 motnhs had passed, and more torture and pain. I still thought of Willa, but I was hardly consisted as violent now…unless I heard something about the Rustates.

Then, my miracle happened.

The door opened, and out game a ward. I was expected to be examined again, as I had for the last 180 or odd so days.

However, what he said was completely unexpected.

"Slate? We have conducted that you are stable enough to leave this vicinity. However, we cannot allow you to return to your former home, as you know."

I was stunned, yet saddened. I was outta here, just like that. There was a catch though coming, and not going back to Pewter was the least of my worries.

"So, we have found a source right here in Ecruteak who wishes to take care of you for the time being. Her name is…er, I think Suzzane Cowers.

__

Suzzane Cowers? Oh my god.

I remained calm, as I hadn't inticated I recognised the name. Maybe he thought that I had memory loss from everything that happened. My acting isn't on Duplica's level, but it was good enough to fool the ward.

But wait, did that mean Zane was there too? I suddenly had a weird feeling.

However, as they removed my jacket and led me out, the dream was a reality.

Suzie, despite now close to 30, was still a beautiful specimen. Her supermodel like figure with her height made her something close to untouchable. 

However, her eyes were glazed with tears, as the ward watched me go towards her. I nodded, as she let me go into the car, still acting like I didn't know her.

As we moved from view of the asylum, Suzie stopped, and hugged me, crying her eyes out.

"Brock…" Her sobbing was uncontrollable. 

"Suzie…" I said back. I had missed her, but I didn't expect this reaction. She was the one designated to take care of me…

It was then I realised that Zane wasn't here. My first thought was that he was in the cen..

Oh god.

I forgot about it.

Last month's Breeders Weekly. I completely forgot about the story. 

'LEGENDARY BREEDER FOUND DEAD IN DITCH.'

I didn't check the article much, but apparently a legendary breeder had died whilst mixing grasses for remedies by a poacher's trap. The trap had snared his leg and it had been removed quickly. He had bled to death before he could even call to his home or family.

If I read it more, I would have realised that it was right here in Ecruteak, where Suzie and Zane held the 'Su-Zane' Centre. And I think if I had payed more attention, I would have been more shocked.

"Is he…" I asked.

Suzie nodded, and once again cried into me. I held her tight, unsure what to say. 6 months in an asylum had lessened by people's skills, but to Suzie, my idol, nothing needed to be said.

She had saved me, and now, she needed some companionship. Some comfort. A shoulder to cry on.

And for now, I was that.

I closed my eyes as Suzie recovered herself. We drove to her home, ready to begin a journey together that not even I was prepared for.

* * * *

The first few weeks of my life with Suzie, I was getting back into the groove of living a normal life. Willa would hopefully see that I finally getting back on track and living my life again. I had called Ash & Misty, and told them that I was back, and getting better, and hoped I could visit them soon, or more likely, vice versa.

The problem was Suzie. After being through it, I saw her depression was increasing, and despite my comfort, she obviously wasn't designated to take care of me, more like the other way round. Zane's horrific death was probably just as bad as my Willa's death, perhaps more as he died quickly and horribily. Willa died silently in her sleep, without pain, and her love by her side.

Suzie's breeding centre was starting to get back into shape, and thanks to friends and family, it still ran, despite the lack of leadership that Suzie & Zane had brought. However, I was determined that Suzie would break out of that, and be back. I had recovered, it was time she had to as well.

The breakthrough came about 3 months after I had arrived in her life.

* * * *

Suzie had seemed to finally break through that part of her life, and was finally settling down. Zane was still always on her mind, but now she could go to work. I, of course, helped her out as much as possible. Heck, I even got to see Vulpix again after all these years.

However, she seemed to glow less radiantly, as if her energy had been taken away. The poor girl had plenty to do, but it seemed like she worked half-heartingly from now on.

It was time to help her a bit more.

One night, about 11.00pm, I knew Suzie was working in the study. I had been preparing a supper for her, but she had been in there for 3 hours now, and she never worked that long before taking a break.

I took her food and knocked on the door.

"Brock?" she said.

"Yeah. Can I come in?" I said.

"Of course." She said.

I entered, and saw her, still in her breeders outfit from today, dirty and scruffy, her hair messed up, and a ton of papers in front of her.

"Suzie, you haven't been at all of these all day and night have you?" I asked.

"Brock, I'm busy." She said.

"I've brought you some food." I said.

"Thank you. Put it there." I asked.

Her cold tone reminded me too much of Ivy. For the first time, since my arrival, I began to speak out.

"Suzie, don't be like this. Please, don't draw yourself back into the abyss."

She glared at me. Suzie and glare don't mix in the same sentence. Misty maybe. Jessie definitely. Suzie never.

"Brock, my hell has brought me so much behind work. It's time I got myself back and I'm going to." She grabbed her pen, even though I could see her hand trembling.

"Suzie, no, don't go to the way I was…I won't let you, you saved me, so now I'm saving you…"

I grabbed her hand, intending to take her pen. Suzie struggled trying to stop me.

"Stop it Brock! STOP IT! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS, NOTHING AT ALL!"

Her reaction was unexpected. She slapped me.

She gasped. Her eyes glazed with tears. I looked at her, silently, and touched my cheek.

"Oh god, Brock I'm sor…" she started, but her look of fear as I came to her said everything. She had seen what had happened at Willa's funeral.

What she didn't expect was my hand touching her cheek…softly and caressing it.

The next thing she didn't expect was me leaning over and kissing her on the lips, holding it.

The last thing I expected however, was her returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around me.

Have I loved again? Had she? The answers were both yes, and I think Willa and Zane were both thankful that we had moved on with our lives.

Suzie slipped into peaceful oblivion as I felt her eyelids close, ready for bed. I was only happy to oblige. I grabbed her rear, and lifted her up gently before carrying her to bed, where we would share for the first time…but I was still a gentleman, and I felt that I may have taken advantage of her weak state.

As I covered her, I decided to go back and sleep down, but her hand stopped me.

"Please…Brock….stay…I want you to…" she whispered.

I'm not sure how much was consciousness and how much was dream, but I didn't argue. I climbed in and wrapped my arms around her close, afraid to let go.

True love had taken it's course again. As I told Willa, there were only two girls that I really felt a deep affection for. Willa was one, Suzie was the other.

Dreams were coming true that night.

* * * *

For the next 3 years, myself and Suzie had hardly remained apart, afraid of almost anyone else's company. Of course, there were exceptions, but it was hard to find us every apart. We were free once again, and loving it.

On the day I asked her for her hand in marriage, she told me the story about Ivy. It turned out that Suzie was Ivy's cousin, and Ivy was extremely afraid of Suzie surpassing her in the way of breeding. Suzie's reputation could give her a much bigger audience in Kanto than she could with the Orange Islands. Brock's friendship with both Professor Oak and Suzie was a threat to her, and the way she treated Brock was to make sure that he wouldn't be a huge factor in getting on either's side. However, Brock saw through that, and now he was truly happy.

She accepted the proposal, and we were married at a private affair, with a few family and friends, Ash & Misty of course among them.

Ash. The loving man who was always there when I needed him, who broke my spells, my demons, who helped my love life, who helped me created a dream with that journey.

With the Su-Zane centres now starting to work globally (the name was kept for Zane's memorial, however, with news that Brock Slate was now the co-owner, interest had perked up, particular in Pewter. More news that the Rustate Industries had actually dropped since the trial had left them in ruins was even more pleasing to here), life seemed to finally be on the up.

The last time I saw Ash alive was when he suggested a proposition for the Elite four to host a combined pokemon centre/breeding centre under their name. Business yes, but it was always great to see him, and we did have a laugh.

Sadly, that was the last time I saw him.

* * * *

For the moment when I heard the news 'Ash Satoshi Ketchum, head of the Elite 4, has been killed in a motorcycle accident', my life was threatened to end, not just in depression, just to end.

This time, I really contemplated suicide. How many more tragedies must my life suffer?

However, a loving wife, many friends, and an enraged redhead named Misty had stopped any thoughts. Misty, of all people, was more upset about the tragic events than anyone, and she saved my own mind from destruction.

So here I am. At the funeral. Holding an arm around Suzie and an umbrella, I felt that it was some way my fault, as it was the bike I had sold him all those years ago.

However, once again, a big company, as in the Silph truck which run him over, that ruins someone's life.

I stand over the coffin, my ears once again flowing with tears.

"Ash…" My eyes flowed.

"…words cannot express to me how much I cared about you. My surrogate son and brother, the person who allowed me to start my dreams and become reunited with my father. The one that during times of all destruction kept me going. You introduced me to my first love…but you Ash, your care and kindness have kept so many people happy, and now, you're gone from us…why?"

I left a rock on the coffin, with a boulder badge attached to it.

"This is all I can offer you, because I know that isn't your way. Like last time, you deserved this one. Not in a pokemon battle, but in a people battle. You won over every obstacle, adversary, and still cared about others before yourself."

I remembered the note Willa had given me.

"You are Ash Ketchum. The only and only. There will be never another. Goodbye…my friend…"

I collapsed on my knees. Vulpix and Zane's Ninetales wrapped around me even with the rain around them. Suzie wrapped herself around us as we sobbed together.

__

Ash, it was too soon. One with so much future yet, who had done some much, why did you have to go?

Ash…please…don't forget me…I won't.

Good…bye…

Next time

Chapter 2: Casey

****

Ash's surrogate sister, someone who loved Ash like a brother, reflects on the sadness of her friend and mentor dying so young.

Her life has been a struggle since the first day she became a trainer, however one man brought her through it. He introduced her to her husband, and seemed to have life on the right track.

What happens when the rails come to a screeching stop?

Well, that was long and depressing. I don't expect each chapter to be as long, just Brock's and Misty's. However, yeah, this was depressing, and things are only going to get worse.

I hoped you enjoyed it though, a lot of heart went into this, and will remain the same for my future chapters.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3: Casey

AFTERMATH OF THE AFTERLIFE

Thank you so much for the reviews so far. The Brock chapter is probably going to be one of the longest, the rest (apart from the Misty one) will be much shorter, but not short enough for you 

not to be disinterested.

O.K, Chapter 2 is kawaii Casey, the electabuzz fanatic. Casey is perhaps the stand-out minor character from Johto so far (so much that she is in two episodes), and the young rookie is developing into a Poke-master sooner than expected. Her life, her family, her fandom, life seemed perfect on the way to Johto.

Perhaps not. After Ash' death, Casey discusses her relationship with Ash, how she and Richie met, life on the early stages of the road, her role in the Electabuzz team and her shocking bow into the world of the Elite.

Not as sad as the Brock chapter, but still emotional as you'll see.

* * * *

I can't believe it, my mentor, my friend, and my brother, Ash, dead. 

It couldn't be. I refused to believe it, but feeling my husband's arm around my shoulders, tearing creeping around his face, I knew it was real.

Did I have to believe it? No, but it's there, and I have to live with it.

But I don't want to.

Ash Ketchum, such a nice boy when I first met him, and thanks to a Team Rocket trick, I actually thought he was a cheater. Shows how much of a rookie I was then. Misty jokes that Ash was just as bad when he started out, I don't believe it, but practically everyone else does.

I guess that was what made Ash so special to me. He didn't seem to bother what everyone else thought, and just continued on his way. Although using a Charizard against me was a bit extreme…

I joke about this now, but my life wasn't no joking matter, even after Ash and company made his appearance. No, my life wasn't that good.

(flashback)

My family, especially my father and grandfather were so proud of me leaving to become a pokemon trainer. A family of Electabuzz fans we were, and I was the first thing they were cheering other than the good old E in a long time.

If only they knew what life brought out.

My family was very supportive, but they knew squat about Pokemon training. All my information came from Professor Elm and Nurse Joy when I got my Chikorita. It was still limited though as I got my Pokeballs, so my early catches of Pidgey and Rattata weren't seen as spectacular, but it was a start.

After I met with Ash (my first real battle despite training hard, especially with Chikorita), I continued on, not ready for the worlds ahead.

"OW!"

I fell down as some biker kid shoved me as Chikorita tried in vain to protect me as it had already lost to that kid's Koffing and Growlithe. Two others were behind him.

"You lost kid, now either pay up or shut up!" this swinebag looked evil, and I didn't know what he was going to do with me.

I didn't want to battle him, I had very little money as it was, and with just 3 pokemon, I wasn't strong enough for experienced battlers yet, Ash had taught me that. I was on my way to a dark cave to try and get some more pokemon but these bikers had cornered me.

"Lay off me, I just want to go and catch some more pokemon, I didn't want to battle you!" I screamed.

"Hey, she's a tough little cutie isn't she?" another of the slimes said. "Maybe we should lay off her…"

"Nah. She should respect her elders…" the third one said, his Pinsir by his side, laughing away.

Bastards. No, that was too kind, that gives real bastards a bad name.

I feared the worst as they came up to me, but a shining light, literally came to me in Officer Jenny.

"What's going on here?" Jenny said, before she put two and two together and saw what was going on.

"Nothing officer, this girl we just beat in a Pokemon battle and we're trying to claim our winnings, but she isn't budging." The head slime said.

"Is this true miss?" Jenny said.

My tears were a true giveaway of the fear I showed, and I hoped Jenny would understand.

"I didn't want to, they forced me into it, their pokemon are much stronger than mine, I've only just started in training, we need to get to a Pokemon centre quickly!" I said.

"She's lying, she was cocky and challenged us…" he said.

"Well, even if that is true, the fact that she is dirty, a bruise is on her cheek and there are three against one shows that some unfair ruling has definitely happened here." Jenny said.

"What?" they all said in unison.

"That's right, you three ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" said another female voice, this time of Nurse Joy.

I was seen as a tough kid, and my happy-go-lucky attitude is probably what made me a known force in the Elite. However, my toughness quickly went away in this situation and if it wasn't for these two authority figures, I don't know what would have happened.

"Are you O.K dearie?" Joy said, picking me up.

"I'm fine, thank you, but my Chikorita is in bad shape." I said.

As Officer Jenny began to lay down the law to those three jerks, Nurse Joy took me to the pokemon centre.

"Chikorita is fine, it's a tough customer Casey, but we've run the tests and Chikorita's going to be O.K!"

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" I said, as Chikorita leapt into my arms, still with it's headband on. 

"Where was you heading anyway?" Joy asked.

"To the dark cave, I was hoping to catch a Geodude or a Zubat there, I need stronger pokemon to be able to have a chance in the gyms up ahead." I said.

"Oh, so you know about the two gyms?" Joy asked.

It may be surprising, but I had studied about the pokemon gyms during my journey. I knew Chikorita was going to be weak against the first two gyms, hence why a rock pokemon would come in handy.

"Yeah, I need to get stronger, I didn't have a chance back there, those bullies…" I said as Chikorita patted me on the knee, didn't like to see me sad.

I remembered what Ash said about to being prepared. I took his words to heart (O.K, so they were baseball orientated but I got the jist of it.) and I knew that I needed a more varied team of Pokemon. The dark cave would provide me that at least an opportunity to catch some new members, I needed everything I could get.

"Well, don't worry, all beginning trainers have it hard, just give it some time. Even the best start out like this…" Joy said.

The best eh? My family were counting on me to become the best, and the only way to become the best was to never give up. The Electabuzz never do and never do I. I just hope my record 

doesn't become as dismal as theirs…

It was with shock I heard that they were in play-off position this year…but if I go into that, this tribute won't be for Ash.

* * * *

After a good night rest at the Pokemon Centre (and Officer Jenny telling me that the three goonshad been given a ticking off, that didn't exactly calm my nerves) I headed to the dark cave.

I was so nervous. Not too many people know my secrets, but one of my big fears was darkness. I loved the light which reminded me of the Electabuzz, but the darkness seemed to drown everything happy in my life away. This was a test of courage for me no doubt, and one I hoped to conquer.

"Well Chikorita, I guess it's time to warm up." I said to my little friend. I wished I had flash on me, but I guessed it was my pokemon's senses which would hopefully save the day.

Chikorita nodded, and I released Pidgey and Rattata as well. A Rattata has a keen sense of smell and I hoped it could detect trouble.

I nervously stepped in to say the least. The first step was the worst as I realised that total blackness enveloped me. My Chikorita nuzzling my leg was the only sign of comfort as I heard 

Pidgey's wings float about…

…and slam straight into a flying Zubat. I didn't see it, but I knew how to react.

"Pidgey, quick attack!" 

The basic bird pokemon slammed into Zubat, sending it smack into the wall. Rattata called to me where it was, and I threw my Poke-ball praying for the catch.

It did. I got my fourth pokemon, and a new friend I hoped.

Then I heard Pidgey crow in pain.

I turned and a big Geodude was there, who had just knocked out my poor Pidgey. I returned it, and sent Chikorita out, via coaxing from Rattata.

However, Chikorita couldn't hit it's razor leaf well enough as it couldn't see Geodude. It felt it's movements but the rock was surprisingly quick. 

I heard Chikorita squeal as it flew back, but stubbornly (a trait I guess it got from me) got back up.

"Chikorita, please don't get hurt…" I pleaded.

I saw Geodude as my eyes narrowed looking at Chikorita. Chiko was probably starting to see it as well, but it was too hurt to react to it's next attack.

Then…

"Larvitar!"

A strange looking pokemon came out and smashed the Geodude across the wall with huge velocity. I also saw…someone…it's trainer perhaps?

"Quick miss, catch it!" he said.

The voice sounded friendly and sweet, like Ash. I quickly threw a pokeball and caught the Geodude. Chikorita was surprised to not see any opponent any more…

"Larvi!" smiled the pokemon as the trainer kneed down and petted it.

"Good work Larvitar. Hey miss, are you allright?" he said.

I couldn't see his face, but I felt his presence around me. "Yes, thank you sir." I said.

"No problem, just be careful O.K?" with that, he turned around and with his Larvitar, headed back in the other direction.

I saw Chikorita nuzzle my leg as I wondered who that young man was. I would find out though sooner than later….

* * * *

My squad coming into Falkner's gym was Pidgey, Geodude, Rattata, Zubat and Chikorita. To say that match was tough was an understatement, but by league rookie rules (i.e, unlike Ash, I hadn't participated in the Indigo or Orange tournaments), Falkner couldn't use his strongest pokemon against me, his Dodrio and Pidgeot were his most noticeable examples. It was a three on three battle, his Pidgey, Hoot-Hoot and Pidgeotto against my Chikorita, Geodude and my own Pidgey.

His Pidgey defeated mine in a close battle, but Chikorita sent it down quickly with a razor leaf. Chikorita was my most experienced pokemon and against Hoot-Hoot managed to distract it with sweet-scent for a few well placed tackles. However, Hoot-Hoot did recover and smash it with Peck. Geodude took over and a powerful tackle sent it back to the showers. Pidgeotto was extremely tough. It's Mud Slap confused my Geodude a lot and quick attacks aplenty. However, a lucky tackle smashed Pidgeotto enough critically to put it out of the ball game.

When I went up against Bugsy, the fact that he was allowed to use Scyther nerved me a bit to say the least. By then however, I added a sixth pokemon to the group, my Mareep. I returned my Rattata and Zubat back to base (i.e. my home) so my team was Pidgey, Chikorita, Geodude and Mareep. Pidgey defeated Kakuna and evolved into Pidgeotto. However, in a huge upset for me, Metapod defeated Pidgeotto. Mareep defeated Pidgeotto but fell to Scyther. It was once again up to Geodude. However, a powerful rock throw caught it in mid swords-dances and it's 2-0 to Team Casey in the badge stakes.

Around this time, I was starting to get more confident in my battles. I caught a Drowsee, and traded it for a Machop, and then caught ANOTHER Drowsee. Ash has told me that balance and variety are important for any pokemon master. My team of Pidgeotto, Geodude, Mareep, 

Machop, Drowsee and Chikorita began the start of my winning streak.

It also began the start of my revenge, the start of my winning streak and the second meeting of my mysterious trainer friend….

* * * *

"Hey, look who it is!!!"

Oh crud.

"It's that trainer that cost us in trouble, well, I think it's time for a little payback."

I wish I could say it was Team Rocket, but I wouldn't get than pleasure again until the bug tournament.

Yep, it was the three biker creeps, and no Pokemon centre in sight. Damn. 

"Listen, kid, you got a break when that cop saved your behind, well, this time, we're here to collect, so pay up or…you'll be shut up…"

What kind of creeps attacks kids for money, and for that matter, makes them in matches that they know they can't win. (I don't include Ash in that one though, he wasn't a bully…cocky maybe, but…)

"WHY DON'T YOU GUYS LEAVE ME ALONE?" I screamed, and they seemed taken aback and rather interested in my rebellion. As I said, I see myself as a tough kid, and I guess this was the toughness being shown.

"Well, well, looks like our friend has some bite in her after all…" he said. "I tell you what, battle us each, two on two, and if you win, we'll leave you alone…" he said, the guys all smirking, obviously thinking I don't have a chance.

"And if you win…" I hesitated to ask.

"Then you will give us your money whenever we see you, otherwise…" All three snickered.

I sighed. I knew they weren't going to leave me alone until I went with their game. But despite all my training, was I still strong enough for these guys now?

"Chiko!"

I saw my little friend looking up at me with a grim sense of determination. I smiled at it, it knew it was ready, and I was ready.

"Very well. Two on two, in a full six on six match…" she said.

"Fine, I'll go first…" the smallest of the guys came up and released his Pokeball. "Beedril, go!"

A yellow and striped bug pokemon came out, and whilst I was still a fan of them, I realised that this wasn't the time for fandom.

"Pidgeotto, go!" I said, realising my bird type.

The gang members were surprised to see the evolved Pidgey, but obviously felt they were stronger.

They were (and admittingly so was I) in for a surprise.

"Beedril, twin needle…"

"Quick attack!"

I called out Pidgeotto's main attack, and it slammed into the bug in the tree, buzzing pathetically.

"Huh? Beedril, what's going on? Crush that…"

"Pidgeotto, wing attack!"

A wing slapped the bug silly and it collapsed to the floor, defeated and deflated.

"Pinsir, crush her bird!" he said, recalling Beedril and sending out another bug.

Idiot. I realised now that they were intimidating, but not exactly smart. They could win before because I was a rookie with only 3 pokemon. Now, I was stronger, smarter and knew mostly what I was doing.

Pinsir fell back to a wing attack and gust, sending it out of the battle, Pinsir's attempt to guillotine Pidgeotto rather pathetic.

Now, dork number two will you please come round. I recalled Pidgeotto and smiled at him.

"Grr…let's see how you deal with this one…Graveller, go!"

The evolved Geodude came out, showing that they did have some experience. However, so did 

it.

"Machop, go!"

My fighter came out, ready for battle.

"That pathetic blue bound muscle-creep will be black and blue after this match! Tackle attack!"

The big rock headed towards my fighter but was way too slow. 

"Focus energy!"

My creature got pumped up and took the tackle well, as the creep ordered again.

"Again, another tackle!"

"Machop, karate chop!"

As the rock came, the powered Machop smashed it's fist into the rolling rock, and smashed shards of it as it rolled back to it's trainer, unconscious via the critical blow.

"Yay! Good one Machop!" I said as Machop gave me the thumbs up.

The next battle was his Hoot-Hoot. I recalled Machop and sent out Mareep. The battle was over quickly with a combined Thunder Wave/Thunder Shock/Headbutt combo. The guy was disgusted.

Now, the leader.

"Koffing, go gas her out!"

The gas pokemon came out with that smile on it's face, matching it's trainers. Time to wipe it out.

"Chikorita go!"

"HA! HA! HA! Chikorita is no match for my poison based Koffing! Koffing, smog!"

"Chikorita, sweet smell…"

The spores of sweet smell were quicker than Koffing and it's own toxic fumes were countered by my Chikorita's sweet scent. A tackle later sent it into the tree. 

"Koffing, smokescreen…"

"Chikorita, use your leaf like a windmall, like you did against Pikachu!"

Like when Chikorita's leaves span to deflect Pikachu's electric attacks, it worked in sending smokescreen away and confusing the heck out of the three goons. A Razor Leaf later seemed to make Koffing lose a bit of gas. A final tackle and my disadvantages pokemon had won, with little a scratch.

Unsurprisingly, he was pissed. 

"Grr, now you WILL PAY! GROWLITHE, I CHOOSE YOU!"

His fire type obviously meant that Chikorita had a huge disadvantage. However, it wanted to face this Growlithe.

"Chikorita, I'll return you if you want, I'll send in Geodude…"

"Chiko." 

It shook it's head. 

"I don't want to see you get hurt, please…!"

Chikorita shot a small vine and I shook it, it was a sign of friendship, but one of trust.

And I trusted Chikorita, that it WANTED to battle.

"O.K, give 'em hell Chikorita!"

"Growlithe, burn it with ember!"

A small fireball shot and Chikorita avoided it. I was prepared for the worst. However, all he seemed to do was shoot Ember and Chikorita could avoid it. I guess he hadn't trained his Growlithe as well as he thought.

"Chikorita, vine whip!"

"Ha, that won't do anything against…HUH?"

Chiko's Vine Whip has tripped up Growlithe, it's second one hit it smack between the eyes. I called Chikorita to tackle Growlithe and it smashed it right in the middle of it's forehead. It fell down dazed.

We won.

"Yay, Chikorita! We won! We won!" Chikorita jumped and we hugged. I guess at this point was why I became a bit more work-a-holic like, especially in the Bug Tournament, because at that point, I thought Chikorita was invincible.

"Come on Chikorita, let's get out of here!" I said, starting to turn.

"Oh no you don't!" the leader said.

"You're not going anywhere!" the second said.

"You humiliated us, and now you will pay!" the third screamed.

I was generally scared for a bit, as I didn't know what I was going to do. Or indeed what they were going to do. However…

"Sparky, thunder wave!"

A shout of "CHUUUUU!" came. The next thing I knew was that the three guys in front of me, couldn't move.

"What…."

"….just…."

"…happened?"

"That'll do until I call Officer Jenny, I hate anyone who picks on girls half their size…especially pretty ones…" I distinctly heard that voice, and on instinct, I blushed.

I didn't know who that guy was, but I was sure I heard his voice before….

* * * *

The times were troubling for me, but I had got through it. After the bug-tournament experience, I 

realised that confidence was one thing, but over confidence was another. Because of that, I 

overworked Chikorita, and almost cost me my most valued friendship of my Pokemon. However, 

Misty snapped me out of it, and eventually, not only did Chikorita evolve, but sweetie-pie Ash Ketchum gave me his Beedril he won at the tournament.

That act of kindness showed me that he was different from most of the pokemon trainers that I knew. And it wasn't something I would see against until I had won my 6th badge.

After winning the Mineral badge, thanks to my Growlithe, a new pokemon of mine, oh, my squad up to this point was Bayleef, Beedril, Pidgeotto, Growlithe…

Yes! I got my Electabuzz! I traded my Flaffy for an Elekid, I know it seems cruel but I really wanted an Electabuzz, and it didn't damage my team too much. It evolved in my mineral badge match, and it's ice punch sent shock waves through her Magneton. My sixth pokemon…was Dragonair.

Bet you didn't see that one coming! But I traded my Graveller with a Rhydon, which of course, was because of it evolution to Golem. I battled a trainer near Blackthorn, and she used a Dragonair. Rhydon managed to defeat it, and asked if I wanted to trade. I thought that it was rare, why would you want to trade, she said, she waited for a Pokemon strong enough to defeat her pokemon. I was shocked, I was the first to beat her Dragonair? With that, my trade was done and my squad of Bayleef, Beedril, Pidgeotto, Growlithe, Electabuzz and Dragonair.

The encounter which would change my life would happen on the mountainside…

* * * *

"Are you O.K Bayleef?" I called as my Bayleef pulled me up by the vines. Hey, I'm athletic but when it came to climbing, forget it.

"Bay!" it nodded, as the Pokemon helped me up. We were getting near the top and it was getting 

dark so I felt that we needed to get a rest.

I realised all my pokemon, gave them all a hug (except for Beedril, who settled with a pat on the head, I dunno why Beedril got bad reps, mine was a sweetheart, maybe clinging onto Ash' sweet personality), and began preparing dinner. Hey, I lived in a very extended family, you get to pick 

up a few things.

However, that was changed as I overheard a conversation.

"O.K, Electabuzz how do you like…" I started but then…

"_O.K, that kid is somewhere. He's the one that has that Pupitar."_

"He put Butch and Cassidy away with the help of that Ketchum kid."

Ketchum? Ash was around here….no time for those thoughts girl…

"Boy, he's starting to become a real pain in the ass."

"Never mind him, we can get the other one whilst we're here. He's busy training in the mountains isn't he?"

"Yeah, we can get revenge for Team Rocket, and get his rare Pupitar as well as any other pokemon he's got."

Uh, oh. Team Rocket, and they don't sound like the dunderheads that Jessie and James are, or should I say were…

"_Very well Lady Unfor. Let's find him and flush this rat out."_

"You got it, Sir Given. The Noble Blood of Team Rocket will remove a link of Team Rocket's problems."

The Noble Blood of Team Rocket? I clutched my Pidgeotto close to me like one of my stuffed Electabuzz dolls at home, and hoped that they didn't notice me in the small cave.

However, fate has various things to do to laugh in your face, and making me sneeze at that moment was one of them.

"_Hey, what was that?"_

"Someone sneezing…near by. Do you think…"

"Definitely someone here. Let's check it out."

Oh crap. Not what I needed. 

"Guys, this is Team Rocket, better return…" I quietly recalled all my pokemon…but Bayleef refused to.

"Bayleef, these guys are rough and evil. I don't want you to get hurt…"

Just like the time it fought a Growlithe, Bayleef stubbornly refused me. This was a sense of protection this time, to protect it's trainer, master and friend. I hugged Bayleef and looked out to the cave and saw the two Rockets in view.

The girl, Lady Unfor, had red hair in a twist, and looked to have a sabre with her, uh oh, a weapon. The guy didn't have a weapon but his blond hair and his eyes closed sensed a deep sense of evil within him.

"_Lady, I think we've found our little mouse…"_

I went out of the cave and climbed a few rocks quickly so that they wouldn't corner me in the cave. "Yeah, that's right, and I heard what you said! You won't take any pokemon or hurt anyone around here!"

Both Rockets took one look at me and laughed. "Little girl, you are brave, and somewhat amusing, but I'm afraid we don't have any time to deal with pests, so I'll guess we'll deal with you and your pokemon, before we take them."

Bayleef moved up stubbornly and growled at them. The guy smiled.

"Well, that looks like a strong Bayleef…" He raised a pokeball. "..it will be a great find for the 

boss' collection." He threw it.

Out of it was a Quilava. Bayleef stood it's ground, no hint of fear in its eyes. However, it did beat a Growlithe once, that was from an idiot trainer. This guy looked like he knew what he was doing.

"Ha, I'll let my friend deal with your plant, and then you'll all be ours to play with…" she said.

I didn't like the sound of that. "Bayleef, that Quilava is too strong for you, don't fight!"

"BAYYYY…" it screamed and shot out the most powerful razor leaf it could muster.

"Flame wheel." Mr Given said coldly.

The circle of fire destroyed my razor leaf without too much trouble, and Bayleef had a sense of worry to say the least.

"Bayleef, trip it up! Vine whip!" I said.

"Quilava, trap it with your fire spin attack." He replied.

The Quilava was quicker and as the whips came out, it was blocked by the cyclone and Bayleef screamed in pain.

"This is too easy. Girl, I suggest you give up before your Bayleef becomes plant food…"

"BAYLEAF RETURN!" I called, but Bayleef couldn't returned. The fire was too close for comfort and I felt the tears flowing again.

"Well, it seems that my partner has crushed your pokemon, and I'll just remove your Poke-belt to claim your other pokemon. You shouldn't have come in our way, now you will be a victim…"

I startled back, she removed her sabre and I felt helpless…again…

"TENTACRUEL, HYDRO PUMP!"

A huge geyser of water came out of somewhere, crashing into both Bayleef and Quilava. However, for Bayleef, it put out it trapping predicament. For Quilava, it was an early bath for it.

"Quilava? What the…" the rocket was confused as was the lady friend as Bayleef hit it's vine whip, knocking first her sabre out of her hand and tripping her up, knocking her down.

"Hey, whoever did that…" she screamed.

"I'm the one you're looking for aren't you?" said a sweet male voice.

I looked up and saw him. I felt his presence before twice during my journey, and although he may not know who I was, I knew who he was.

"You harm this girl, who had nothing of your evil, and you want me for what I did to your colleagues, well this is the pokemon you want, here, HAVE IT! PUPITAR, ROCK SLIDE!"

The rare pokemon emerged and a torrid rage of rocks slammed through the two rockets, sending them flying off the rocks onto the floor.

They were both still conscious as the guy jumped and landed by me. He held out a hand again for me.

"Are you O.K miss?" he said.

I nodded and accepted the hand as he lifted me up. My Bayleef and his Tentacruel side by side, as his Pupitar stood in the middle of them.

The two Rockets smiled. "Well, this wasn't how I expected how to flush you out, but I guess we'll crush you now!"

The girl released her Bellosom, whilst the guy retaliated with his Scyther.

"Tentacruel, blizzard! Flow them through!"

"Bayleef, use reflect, protect us!"

Bayleef used protect as Tentacruel's powerful ice attack flooded both pokemon slamming them back into the trainers.

"THIS CAN'T BE?"

At this point, I noticed the guys face, handsome with scruffy brown hair, and…a Pikachu on his shoulder? Damn, this guy could be Ash' close!

"You don't like ice? Then should I warm you up, Zippo, go!"

A Charmeleon came out and a quick blast of flame thrower warmed them too much, as it defeated Bellosom and Scyther, as my Bayleef looked on.

Suddenly, it glowed.

"Huh?" I said, as did the singed rockets. The guy however was smiling.

My Bayleef began to grow a longer neck and it's size increased dramatically. 

It had evolved.

"Mega!" It said happily. 

"Meganium!" I said and hugged it's neck.

The two Rockets saw the fully evolved Chikorita, a red hot Charmeleon, a cool Tentacruel and 

the Pupitar.

"Meganium, I guess it's time to crush the creeps!" I said.

"My thoughts exactly!" Richie said.

The two Rockets obviously realised they didn't have a chance any more, but Richie's Charmeleon's fire spin caught them all in it's web. As the flames thinned, they looked extra crispy for Meganium's vinr whip, snagging up a couple of creeps.

"Yay! We won!" I said as I hugged Meganium. The other kid smiled.

"Good work…er…" the kid blushed as we realised that we didn't know each others names yet.

"Oh sorry…the names Casey." I said, and held out my hand.

He smiled. "Richie. Nice to meet you…"

"Although it isn't the first time we've met each other is it?" I said as I shook his hand. He looked puzzled, but he knew it as well.

* * * *

After we called the police, a cup of green tea around the fire (thanks to Growlithe and his Charmeleon, which he named Zippo) as I explained.

"You're the one that saved me in the cave, and against those bike goons about 6 months ago…don't deny it, I recognise that sweet voice…"

I didn't realise how red he was, I thought it was heat, but…blushing?

"I…I remember…I was training in the caves and mountains around…I just…I just can't stand seeing anyone in trouble…"

I put my hand on his shoulder as his Pokemon, including a large Rhydon and his Butterfree 

began to feed on something he cooked. It looked pretty good and the pokemon began to enjoy it.

"You're sweet Richie…" I drank my cup as he smiled.

"Thank you." The two of us began to talk in the night, as we talked about everything, including the fact that we both knew Ash…that explained what those Rockets were about, so Richie and Ash stopped Team Rocket before.

As we got in our sleeping bags, I felt like Ash, this is someone I could have a very special friendship with.

* * * *

"Do you have to go?" I asked as Richie packed up, his Pikachu waving to us.

"Yeah, I'm training for the Johto League, and I know you're going to be as well, so I hope that we meet there…I never want to know what pokemon you have now, so we'll meet there…" He 

smiled at me and winked. I blushed slightly as he stopped.

"Hang on. I've got something here which may help you…hold out your hand." He said. I did, not sure what he was up to.

He put something in my hand, something warm. I looked at it. A fire stone.

"Your Growlithe is as strong as my Charmeleon, that will help…but only use it if you want too." 

He said. "I have no need for it."

Like with Ash, I felt tears down my cheeks, someone was helping me out in my journey. "Thank you so much!" I wanted to hug Ash when he gave me my Beedril, but in front of Misty, I felt that wasn't such a good idea.

No option here though as I hugged Richie. He was so warm! Richie tentatively put his arms around me and gave me a hug back.

"I'll hope I'll see you again Richie." I said as I released him. Richie nodded, red again, but no matter. He and Pikachu waved as I waved back, ready to take on my final 2 opponents, Pyrce and Clair.

The hug that Richie gave me seemed to be a pass to me, a pass of success and greatness.

It was time for me to melt the ice….

* * * *

"Are you sure?"

Growlithe nodded as I headed into the gym. I held the fire stone out. I had spent quite a bit of money in giving it the fire blast attack, but it was my best chance to win. 

The touch of the fire stone as I hugged my Growlithe. It grew larger, warmer, but no loss of my friendship and affection with my big dog pokemon. 

It was time.

My squad, and the one I'd use for the tournament. My newly evolved Pidgeot, Meganium, Arcanine, Electabuzz, Beedril and Dragonair.

The battle with Pryce:

His Delibird was no match for my Electabuzz and it's thunder punch attack. However, his Jynx froze Electabuzz with it's blizzard. However, my newly evolved Arcanine scared Jynx into submission with it's flamethrower attacks. His final pokemon was Dewgong however, and despite my arcanine's fire, Dewgong's water managed to overpower it. My final pokemon was 

Meganium. Aurora beam met solar beam.

Solar beam won. I got my 7th badge.

Now, it was time for my final battle. After a lot of walking, training and duels, I managed to get a battle with Clair. Two on two battle. This was it. To decide if I was Johto League material.

"I'm afraid child that you won't have a chance against me. 3 people have faced me already and you won't defeat me." She said in a cold voice.

"We'll see about that lady!" I said.

"

Very well but this will be quick. Kingdra, go." She said. 

The powerful evolved form of Seadra came out as I chose my pokemon. "Electabuzz, I chose you!"

My baseball teams pokemon emerged, as Clair smiled. "Your Electabuzz doesn't have a chance. Kingdra, smokescreen…"

"Quick attack!" 

My Electabuzz burst through the smoke before it came to pass. Kingdra felt the blow as it slammed back.

"Electabuzz, thunder wave it!"

I decided to play my strategy and shock it to say the least. The paralysis came into affect as Kingdra was much slower.

"That was almost good child. Kingdra, double edge will end it in one blow." She said.

Despite the wave attack, a small glow around Kingdra spoke volumes, before it slammed into my electric pokemon.

"Darn! Electabuzz, use rain dance!"

The blue glow of my pokemon surprise Clair. "Well, why that? Especially as my Kindra uses water attacks! SURF!"

However, it forgot one thing. "Huh, Surf…"

The paralysis. Yes!

"Electabuzz…THUNDER!"

Even Kingdra who had very few weaknesses, couldn't hold on Electabuzz' strongest attack. It fainted.

"Kingdra is defeated! Electabuzz wins!"

Clair almost smiled. "Well, I'm surprised. However, you are now up against Dragonair. Go."

A Dagonair? Well, I couldn't be too surprised.

'Should I paralyse it, or attack with it's ice punch…I'll see if I can end it in one blow…' I learnt about Dragon weaknesses using my own dragon, realising how much it hated going up the snowy mountains.

"Electabuzz, ice punch it!"

Clair smiled.

My Electabuzz rushed in, it's fist glowing blue…

"Barrier."

My attack bounced off as Electabuzz was sent back, I was shocked. Pun intended.

"Dragonair, thunder wave then dragon rage…" she said.

"Electabuzz, try dynamic punch QUICKLY!"

However, this time luck wasn't on my side, as Dragonair paralysed my own electric beast. And my attack was too slow to avoid dragon rage. Electabuzz flew back, hurt, but not out.

"Finish it. Slam attack."

Dragonair moved with inhuman speed, and crashed into my pokemon. Electabuzz fell flat and spirals moved into it's eyes.

"Electabuzz has been defeated! Dragonair wins!" the refs said.

"Of course." Clair said lifelessly. 

"Not so fast Clair, try this on for size!" I said, throwing my pokeball.

Was she surprised that now she was fighting a Dragonair? If she was, she didn't show it…

"Well, child, you seem to be stronger than I thought if you managed to acquire a wonderous dragon pokemon. Well, that won't matter, yours is no match for mine. Dragonair, use ice beam…"

Oh no you don't.

"Dragonelec, use your agility!" 

Dragonelec, yeah, a naff nick name, but hey, it sped up and avoided the attack, as Clair actually half-smiled.

"Impressive. Now try this, thunder wave will stop your agility!"

"HYPER BEAM QUICKLY!"

Now Clair was surprised. 

As I called the attack, Dragonair spiked on it's tail. And I think I was shocked at this moment…

It glowed.

Oh…my…god.

Clair's mouth was wide open, as Dragonair began to grow…

…a humanoid like body, arms, legs…O.K, the tail ruined it…

The ultimate dragon, Dragonite. Me, little Casey, with a Dragonite….

"Rwoaarr…" it yelled as I went up to it as it looked at me…and smiled.

"Dragonite!" I said and hugged it's side.

Clair quickly recovered and said "There's still a battle going on. Dragonair…"

It never came as my Dragonite shot a hyper beam of white energy crashing into the smaller Dragonair, and sent it flying back into Clair' arms.

Clair looked at me, realising I was the victor…and smiled.

"Well done child, this day, you are the victor. Dragonair return." She returned her dragon pokemon, and went up to me. "You are a child with much power and potential if you managed to get a Dragonite. I commend you with this Rising Badge."

She handed me the badge as I smiled and bowed. My new Dragonite bowed as well, as we left. 

As I exited…I burst into tears.

"I did it!" I released all my pokemon, including my tired Electabuzz and hugged them (again, except for Beedril), giving a especially big one for my new Dragonite.

I couldn't believe it. 8 badges. A full squad. And ready to enter Johto.

Time for the journey to take that extra step…

* * * *

The Johto league worked in weird steps. Trainers like Ash and Richie who had a proven track record were admitted straight into the first round.

However, 'rookies' like me who were starting had to enter the preliminary ranks. The trainers who won their preliminaries got into the first round.

A 3 on 3 match against a trainer from Blackthorn City, my opponent named Fran. 

The first battle was his Seadra vs. my Beedril. Beedril's Toxic went into play quickly and it's Agility managed to avoid it's ice beam attack. Seadra missed a double-edge as the lack of water made it weaker. Beedril won with it's newly learned hyper beam.

His Golbat was next, and tired from the hyper beam got nailed by wing attack. I got back using Fury Attack after Fury Attack but a second wing attack practically finished it so returned.

I sent in Electabuzz, who won with one thunderbolt. Down to his final pokemon and he was nervous. However, he had sent his strongest one, Piloswine against me. Electabuzz couldn't do too much damage to it, however, it's dynamic punch nailed it, confusing it, although he did an earthquake which beat me.

I sent out Meganium, my final pokemon, who in one critical razor leaf won the battle for me. I was in! 

Now, what was next for me…

* * * *

I stepped out of the arena with a huge smile on my face…and it grew as I saw someone watch me.

"Richie!" I said, and I went to him and hugged him. "I did it! I'm in!"

Richie was probably close to passing out, but smiled at me. "That's great Casey! That means we may have to battle in the tournament."

"Yeah!" I said and winked at him. "I won't go easy on you because you're a friend!" I said.

"I hope you don't either if you face me as well…" said another familiar voice.

I turned, and there they were. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi. "Ash! You're here too!"

He gave me a thumbs up. "So, you and Richie are that close huh?"

I was confused, but remembered I just hugged him and Richie's back was turned to me. I swore he was blushing…

I started to blush as well. "Well…er…ah…Ash, stop teasing me!" We all giggled as together we went to the pokemon centre.

We talked for a while as we went to the Johto Pokemon Village, where me and Richie would be roomates whilst Ash and his group were about three buildings away! The bunk bed wasn't a problem, and Richie let me have the top when I asked. Heh, a gentleman. 

"The schedules come tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is a straight knockout tournament, each on a different field suited to specific pokemon. There are 256 people in this tournament, the matches take place over a period of days and times, tomorrow we'll find out what day, who we are up against, and what field. Don't worry, you'll do fine…I know you will…"

I smiled. "Thanks Richie, I couldn't have done it without you, you know. You've helped me out so much I dunno how to thank you."

Richie blushed. "Er…well…er…eh…"

"Does he still think I'm pretty?" I said to myself, thinking about the battle against tbose goons and I'm sure he said…

"Huh?" he said. I realised I said it too loud perhaps and quickly shut up.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just tell me what's being going on in your life, we've got a lot to catch up on old times!"

We talked long into the night, and both of us began to learn more about each other, our family lives, but not our pokemon…in case, remembering our promise. 

* * * *

I was in an opening match today, on the ice field. I had a few backup pokemon as believe it or not, I had been training with our pokemon, so Machoke and Raticate, along with my Murkrow and Aipom could be called for back up. However, I had a feeling that my main team would be used mostly.

Before the battle, I joined Ash and Richie as well as Brock and Misty in the opening ceremony. I enjoyed it because the fireworks and ribbons reminded me of opening day at the Electabuzz stadium. Of course, mostly that was the most exciting thing about an Electabuzz season (at least that was what Ash said, until I smacked him over the head), but with my streak, they also peaked into the play-offs, and hopefully into the Series.

I learnt that a few of Ash' friends were here, including one of the participants in the opening ceremony. I wondered if I'd battle any of them in the tournament.

After the ceremony, the fields in the main and mini stadiums were ready, and I was ready. Neither Ash or Richie had a match on the first day, so they all went with me to cheer me on. O.K, not the cheerleading squad I envisioned, but hey, it was a start.

My first opponent was a veteran trainer named Mortar. A fighting trainer by the looks of things.

"Well, little girl, it's time for you to be the first person to fall on my way to victory!" he said cockily.

"If you are in this tournament, judging by your age you must have lost a lot of times! And I'm going to add to that!" I said raising my pokeball.

"Grr…pay for that…go Graveller!"

He sent his rock pokemon first. I goaded him into making the first move and the match was under way.

I did my baseball pitch, and threw it. Meganium came out.

I distinctly heard Ash said 'Wow, I didn't know her Bayleef evolved. She's stronger than I expected!' Thank you sweetie.

Meganium's heavy four feet held onto the ice well, however Graveller wasn't having as much luck. Time to end this quickly.

"Vine whip!"

A multitude of whips slammed into the rock pokemon knocking it out instantly, shocking the crowd and indeed Mortar.

"What…just…happened?" he gasped.

"Graveller is out of the battle! Meganium wins the first round!"

He returned Graveller, obviously pissed. "O.K, girl, try this, I choose Kadabra!"

His psychic pokemon came out ready to battle.

"Psychic attack!"

"Toxic attack!"

Kadabra's powerful psychic attack slammed into Meganium but my giant buddy had it's Toxic attack, and slamming into Kadabra, it's black poisonous toxics infected the Kadabra.

"Kadabra, psybeam!"

"Meganium, giga drain!"

Again, the psychic attack did a bit of damage to Meganium, but the toxic was starting to wear it down. On top of that, my giga drain was sapping the energy of the psychic pokemon, and Meganium was ready to attack again.

"This is getting bothersome girl! Kadabra, psychic!"

"Meganium, keep using giga drain!"

Despite Kadabra attacking first each time, my energy sapping trick was working like a dream and as the round continued, a crash hit my mat. I smiled as his Kadabra had fainted via the combo of poisoning and draining thanks to my wonderful Meganium.

"This can't be!" he screamed. The judge disagreed.

"Kadabra is unable to battle! Meganium wins the second round!"

He returned Kadabra, pissed off that's for sure, and released his final pokemon, Machoke, without bothering to call it out. He was enraged.

"Machoke, karate chop attack!"

I countered with razor leaf. His Machoke attacks weren't bothering Meganium that much so I decided to end with style.

"SOLAR BEAM!"

The crowd gasped as Machoke had been sent flying back with a vine whip as the bracelet of petals around Meganium's neck glowed white. It's strongest attack.

The guy's jaw dropped. Machoke was confused. Meganium was smiling.

It fired.

* * * *

"THE WINNER OF THE FIRST ROUND, CASEY!"

I screamed in happiness, I won my first round, without switching pokemon. I hugged Meganium round the neck as it's nuzzled me. I waved a V-sign to the camera and turned to the audience.

All were cheering me on, this was great! I specifically saw Ash, Misty and Brock clapping, and cute little Pikachu waving Electabuzz flags, ah, the darling!

And Richie, he was giving me the biggest smile I had ever seen. 

"Well, this is Poke-news here with the winner of this one-sided first battle, Casey Bata. Casey, you just won your first match VERY convincingly. Could you be a dark horse to win this thing?"

I smiled at the camera, I hoped my folks were watching. "Of course. I've always been a dark horse, like my favourite baseball team, the Electabuzz. However, I'm going to go all the way in this tournament, and by the end, you'll be watching the new champion of Johto!"

I waved home, and headed back, first to the Pokemon Centre, and then to Johto Village…for a celebrate of ice cream and green tea. And hoping that my friends did so well.

* * * *

"Electabuzz wins! Casey advances!"

"Muk is unable to battle! Rhydon and Richie win!"

"Cloyster is down! The winner is Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu!"

The tournament dwindled down quicker than I expected. I was flying high, as I got to the last 16. Richie was helping me out as possible, such a nice guy, and we had been steadily closer, no thanks to Misty 'accidently' ordering just one milkshake during lunch a couple of days, and 

insisted that we had to share it. 

I managed to get past my next opponent, someone who Ash already knew about in the Indigo tournament in Jeanette Fisher. I was warned not to take her Bellsprout as an easy win. The advice paid off after Electabuzz had defeated her Kindgra. Her Bellsprout knew fighting techniques that I hadn't seen in any Bellsprout. It defeated my Electabuzz yes, but I sent out Meganium. Despite everything, Meganium took it and managed to beat it using it's superior weight and strength. Finally, she sent out Scizor. Scizor was very tough and it defeated Meganium, so my final pokemon wasn't Arcanine, I hadn't selected it, it was Pidgeot. Despite the steel powers of the mighty bug, it's bug element still made it vulnerable to Pidgeot. In a close battle, which I thought I had lost when it's metal claw nailed Pidgeot, a critical sky attack beat the mighty Scizor, and I was in the quarter-finals! I couldn't believe it!

Unfortunately my luck ended at the draw.

"I've…got…Ash?" I said as the final 8 was drawn. Indeed, Ash was my next opponent.

"Casey…I…" Ash said, he was just as surprised as everyone. I smiled at him.

"Ash, don't worry, I'm more than a rookie now, so don't go easy on me O.K?" I said, and held out my hand. "Play to win!"

Ash smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." We shook and the battle tomorrow would be interesting.

* * * *

"And now, in this 6 on 6 battle, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town takes on Casey Bata from the suburbs of Cherrygrove City!"

I saw Misty, Brock and Richie, just as nervous as I was. Richie himself had a match against…shall we say, a certain member of Team Rocket…or former Team Rocket I should say…

A 6 on 6 battle was very long, so after I shook Ash' hand, I was so nervous, but prepared. My choice 6 was ready, and no-one had seen me use Dragonite yet. However, I had a feeling I'd need it today.

The first battle was Ash' Croconaw vs. my Pidgeot. Croconaw couldn't reach Pidgeot with it's slash and bites, but it's water attacks were annoying Pidgeot. Pidgeot almost wiped it out with a double edge, but in a shock for me, Ash countered with an ice beam, that was a surprise. Pidgeot was defeated.

The temptation was Meganium or Electabuzz. Instead I sent out Beedril, knowing that Croconaw was weakened. Indeed, a powerful take down attack made Croconow faint instantly. Ash commented that the Beedril he gave me had grown extremely strong. I bowed as he sent in his next pokemon, Quilava.

Oh dear. That wasn't good. Quilava quickly defeated Beedril with one flamethrower and I was panicing. Ash was more steady to say the least and I had to counter. I sent out Arcanine.

Fire vs. fire attacks as I slammed into Meganium with a take down as he countered with tackle. Quilava went underground and slammed into me, but a bite attack sent it back. I called for fire blast, slamming Quilava to the edge of the ring. Ash called for double-edge, but I countered with my own dig attack. Defeating Quilava.

Ash smiled, commenting that I was full of surprises…but so was he. With that, he released…Snorlax? Whoa. 

Needless to say, I was surprised, and a bit intimidated. Arcanine hit a fire blast straight out of the batting box, but it hardly fazed Snorlax. I tried Dig but he countered with Earthquake! Taking out Arcanine out of the match.

I sent out Meganium next, but even Meganium couldn't scratch it with it's razor leaf. Ash used Body Slam and Double-Edge to damage Meganium way to much. I desperately aimed for Solar Beam, and that floored Snorlax…but he got up and hit a huge Mega Punch knocking out Meganium.

This was bad. Electabuzz finally took out Snorlax with a lucky thunder attack. He still had three pokemon, and he sent out of all things next, a Bayleef.

Despite my ice punch attack, he too using a drain method, mega drain in this case, and combined it by tripping up electabuzz with vine whip. It's take down took out Electabuzz, and I was down to one pokemon, against 3 of his. One of them was Pikachu.

Time for the secret weapon.

"I choose you…DRAGONITE!" I screamed and threw my pokeball.

Ash's eyes widened. The audience gasped in shock. But yes, I wasn't bluffing. 

My Dragonite was out, ready for battle.

"Oh my god, how did you get one of those…" Ash said. I winked at him. "Trade secret. Now, let's see if you can handle Dragonite…"

"Bayleef, power up solar beam!"

"Dragonite, flame thrower!"

Dragonite hit it's flame but it seemed to power up the solar beam as well. Bayleef was hurt, but not hurt enough for it not to fire off solar beam. It slammed into Dragonite, but didn't do as much damage as Ash I guess hoped it would.

"Dragonite, ice beam!"

Dragonite's blue ray of coldness struck the grass pokemon…who smashed out of it's prison like nothing! 

And then promptly fainted.

"Bayleef is out! The winner is Dragonite!"

He returned Bayleef with a 'well done' to it, before smiling at me. "I didn't expect that, well Pikachu, you've beaten one Dragonite, let's see you do it again!"

I was surprised to hear that, but he had another pokeball. Did that contain another pokemon I didn't have a clue about…

"Dragonite, slam attack!"

"Pikachu, agility!"

Pikachu moved so quickly that Dragonite hadn't got time to try and crash it with slam. 

"Dragonite, slow that Pikachu down! Use dragon rage!"

Pikachu was caught in the cyclone of fire and water, smashing Pikachu out of it's agility fest. Ash was obviously wanting to end this.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

His trademark attack slammed into my Dragonite, smoking slightly but not too damaged. "Use reflect!"

Dragonite created a barrier as I heard Ash called out "THUNDER!"

Pikachu jumped into the air and used his ultimate lightning attack, slamming into my mighty 

Dragonite. However, the reflect had managed to hold out Dragonite…just. 

"Dragonite, hyper beam!" 

Pikachu landed after the draining Thunder, amazed that I wasn't beat. 

And it saw it's hyper fate. 

"Pikachu is defeated! Dragonite wins!"

Ash grabbed his Pikachu and hugged it, letting it have a deserved rest. However Dragonite was also wary and tired.

And then Ash released his final pokemon. I gasped again as he called out his first command.

"Psychic."

One attack. Dragonite was down…and not getting up.

"Espeon." It replied. As everyone around gasped either at Ash with his pokemon or my defeat, the judge called my fate.

"Dragonite has been defeated! The winner is Ash Ketchum and Espeon!"

Ash celebrated as Espeon ran to it's trainer and leapt into his arms, Ash hugged it as Espeon licked it's cheek. A tired Pikachu cheered as well as the crowd got into it. I returned Dragonite, quietly thanking it, but I knew I was crying.

I had lost. I don't believe it, I honestly thought I could win this…

"Casey."

I saw Ash come up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "That was without a doubt…the most surprising bout I had…and definitely one of my hardest. I got lucky at times, and you deserved to win that."

I looked up at him, no bragging, no confidence, just that sweet smile and that gorgeous look in his eyes.

"Ash…" Ash held his hand out as I shook it, my tearful eyes obviously showing my disappointment, but I wiped my eyes and smiled. "I guess I can't be too mad losing to you."

We shared a small hug, as the audience cheered what had been a spectacular match. However, I was still disappointed…

* * * *

I didn't even go to the stadium to watch Richie's match, I was lying on my bed, I didn't want to be seen as a loser. Although a lot of pokemon experts had said that I looked ready to be an Elite in the future, it didn't calm me down.

I heard voices outside.

"I'm O.K Ash, thanks for the advice…and I'll see you in the final…" I heard laughter. Richie and Ash.

"As long as we both get that far…see ya Richie!." Ash said.

"See ya Ash!"

Richie opened the door and looked at me, sighing. My cap was probably sodden from my tears, feeling sorry for myself. However, my knight was about to snap me out of it…in more ways than one.

"Casey…" he said quietly.

"You won…" I said. "Congratulations…" But it was obvious my heart wasn't in it.

He sighed, obviously annoyed. "Case, you're not going to get anywhere with feeling sorry for yourself. I've lost before many times, but I've not once collapsed in despair. This happened to me and Ash before in Indigo, so I'm not going to let you get yourself down as well. You did brilliant, the furthest a first year has ever got before, the furthest of all the beginners here if you didn't know!"

I looked at him. My eyes were glistened with my tears but Richie paused before continuing.

"Don't let one loss get you down. What happened to the strong girl I help during the mountains, the one that showed up against those goons…the crybaby doesn't exist in you anymore Casey. What happened to the girl I fell in love with during this tournament?"

Richie then realised what he said and covered his mouth. I looked at him and gasped. My tears reappeared, but for a different reason this time.

"Richie…did you say…"

Richie turned, ready to run. "I'm sorry Casey, I didn't mean to say that, I'd better go…"

"YOU MOVE ONE STEP AND I'LL SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Richie paused as I wiped my tears (again) and turned him around. I looked at his chestnut hair, his handsome frame, those kind eyes, the same kind eyes of Ash. I saw nothing wrong with this guy, this young man.

"Why did you say that? Did you…mean it…" I said. I wanted an answer.

Richie blushed. "Yes. I love you. I love you Casey Bata, your strength, your determination, your….well, you are a beautiful girl as well…you're like no-one I've ever know before, but if you're offended…"

He stopped that line for one small reason. I had kissed him on the lips, quickly.

Richie looked at me, smiling for the first time. I nodded to him, before he retaliated…by kissing 

me full romantic force.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and I felt his arms encircling his waist. The kiss was my first, and it was so special that I didn't want it to end.

"Hey, Richie, is Casey alr….eep!" Ash had decided now was the time to interrupt. Misty and Brock was there as well, and Misty was smiling, whilst the boys were red as a Jynx' lips.

Richie and I both opened our eyes, and let go. 

"DO YOU MIND?!" we said in unison. 

"Yeah right. Come on guys, let's leave this two alone.." Misty said, dragging both boys away, with Brock mumbling how the younger guys have got girlfriends and he hasn't.

I sighed but Richie grabbed me and looked deep into my eyes. I felt like I was going to melt.

He stroked my cheek with that gorgeous smile of his. "Now, where were we?"

We kissed again, this time LOCKING the door. 

About half an hour later, we left for the Pokemon Centre, to retrieve our pokemon, holding hands. The first time I left my room after losing to Ash…and I never felt better.

* * * *

Well, that was my main story. Me and Richie for nearly 7 years had kept together, through thick and thin, and many times in secret as well…hey, it's not what you think!

Anyway, my performance in Johto (I won't spoil the rest of the finals) had got me noticed as did Richie. Both of us were soon picked to be trained as future elite. Will and Karen had been to new Elite in recent years via this training program. Ash would also be in this system, as well as Gary Oak. Also there was another friend of Ash in A.J.

It didn't matter to me as two of my dreams came true, no sorry, three when I was 19. 

The first one was I was accepted as a member of Elite member. It took me quite a long time because of my other commitments, including my second dream, joining the Electabuzz team as the first female member of the team, as a coach. I was also the youngest coach ever too, and people obviously weren't too happy. However, my knowledge of the game and my fandom of the team meant I knew practically everything about the team. My parents were more proud of me for that fact rather han me becoming a Pokemon Master.

The third, well…was that 21 year old Richie Spetide had proposed to me, in front of my family, rather than his. Everyone was shocked. It was unbelivable that we get a close relationship for 8 years. I said yes without hesitation, and leapt into his arms. Despite our decent wealth, we kept a small reception with only close family and friends, yes Ash was Richie's best man, whilst although Misty was married, she was he bridesmaid, and along with a few of my new friends and also people from the Electabuzz, small and steady was better than big and beautiful…although when I went to Ash & Misty's wedding, it certainly looked beautiful.

The new Elite was myself, A.J, Richie and Ash. Gary was currently the Viridian Gym leader. However…7 years later…

* * * *

I couldn't believe I was at the coffin of Ash Ketchum. Richie was crying as much as I was, and Misty had an arm around me, I was almost as distraught as she was, she was suffering the most, but the tears kept coming.

I held out my possession I was going to give to Ash. 

"Ash Ketchum…you were my sweetie-pie, my brother, my friend…everything. I can't believe that you are gone, all I can say that you are in a better place now, and deservingly so my friend. 

Please…"

I held out my item, a baseball held in my hand and put it down. I turned and ran away, not wanting anyone to see my face.

The baseball wasn't priceless as someone autographed ones may be, it had a single autograph from one particular member of the Electabuzz team, and this member was crushed more than anyone there by Ash' death. And I hope Ash realises the simple yet heartfelt emotion in it.

The baseball was autographed like this;

'_Ash, you left us too soon. Please don't forget me.._

Casey Bata.'

My name was all that was need. That's how special Ash was to me.

O.K, I lied. This was just as long, I guess all the battle scenes was what made that. Not as sad as Brock chapter, but I think heart was definitely there.

Next up,

Chapter 3: Gary

The eternal rival of Ash Ketchum, how does he feel now that he's gone. Is it really a rival…or a friend that has gone from him? 

I've got to do Poke-mole and my Survivor fic next, so next chapter will probably be after Xmas now. Hold out for it, as Gary Oak takes the stage.

Thanks for reading as always, and thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: Gary Oak

AFTERMATH OF THE AFTERLIFE: GARY

Another day, another chapter…at last. Gary Oak is now at the helm and let's see if his story is going to surprise you.

The life of one Gary Oak certainly took a change when Ash Ketchum departed to a better place. However, was that change good or bad…

Well, he's gone.

The last remains of Ash Ketchum, my home town rival, buried down beneath the earth.

I have noticed the looks around me, I am Ash' replacement as head of the League now, and many people certainly resent me for being here. I could feel Misty's cold eyes penetrating my back.

How little do they know that I will miss Ash just as much as any of them…

People have perceived me as a cocky and sometimes uncaring cold hearted bastard. My style is that of confidence, but cocky? I know that I am not the best, and I need to get better, Ash was the best. Technically, people say that I am a better trainer, but Ash, well, he had a gift that not too many people were blessed with, a combination of good luck and unity with his pokemon.

Not to say I didn't care for mine, of course I did, my Umbreon is one of the most feared pokemon in all of the world, and I always take time out to enjoy long walks and letting them out of my pokeballs, it isn't simply 100% training you know…

However, now that he is gone, I don't have a rival…

* * * *

"Ha, ha! You can't catch me!" 

"Why you little pest Ash Ketchum, I'll get you!"

"You mean, we'll get you, won't we May?"

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

One of my most pleasant childhood memories was when Ash, my sister May, and myself were playing together when we were 5 and 6 years of age. My grandpa looked after us on the hill, as my parents enjoyed keeping a close eye on us. Ash laughing about as May and I tried to crush him with our water jet guns, the helpless laughter between us.

If I told anyone that, they wouldn't believe me. They wonder why this didn't last. 

Let me just say on record than never, once in my life, have I hated Ash Ketchum. And one day when I was 9 years of age, I didn't ever.

However, I did hate someone else…

(flashback)

The sound of flesh hitting flesh haunts me to this day. My father had lost his job at Silph because of alcohol abuse. He hadn't really been drinking much in his lifetime, but recently, things were getting worse at home. My mother was getting the full brunt of this, as I hugged my sister in the corner, scared that he might turn on us.

Which sadly, he did.

The blows were aimed for my sister, but I loved May more than anyone else in the world. I took every hit from this drunken man that was called my father. And if it wasn't for a quick phone-call to Samuel, I don't know what would have happened. My mother was lucky that my father didn't kill her then. I certainly felt like I was dead.

Thanks to a paralysing shot from my grandfather's Voltorb, and a quick call to the local authorities, my father was put away. However, my mother became paralysed herself, with shock. She became a mental case within the months, and had to leave home to be taken care of, leaving just 9 year old Gary and 7 year old May.

This meant that Professor Samuel Oak was now looking after us. Money wise, it wasn't a problem, as Samuel Oak is…sorry, was…(another sad point in my life which I'll discuss)…one of the greatest pokemon scientists and researchers that has ever lived. People pay by the thousands to get his services to a workstation, a dig site, or a lecture. The house that remained became our home for the time being.

My birthday was coming up soon, and after everything that had happened, I didn't want anything…except to follow in my only true member of my family's footsteps, my grandfather. 

At age 10, one can start on a journey to become a pokemon trainer and master. I started that journey 2 years later, but mentally, my journey had already begun. I began to study the ways of the pokemon, with the grandfather helping out whenever he can, it wasn't really an unfair advantage I got, just a bit of foresight.

About a month before my 12th birthday, my sister also had some great news. She was being accepted into Pokemon Tech! I had no idea that she was also studying, but she saw me as a role model and as I was following in my grandfather's footsteps, she was following in mine. It meant though that I may not see her again for quite some time. (When I did, it was one of the few happy moments of my life, for more reasons than one as I will explain)

But one of the things that my life had given me, was toughness. However, sadly, that turned into cockiness, as Ash Ketchum found out when we both set out on our journeys.

Sadly, my friendship with Ash went down the drain after my incident with my parents and my obsession of pokemon. Whenever Ash and May went out playing, I was inside studying. Whenever Ash' Mom took him and her out for ice cream, I was learning the mechanics of a pokeball. It was quite literally, a sheltered life.

My journey started well. My first pokemon was Bulbasaur, believe it or not, not Eevee as so many said. With my exceeded knowledge, I began divising strategies to win, capturing a caterpie and a weedle to start warming myself up. With training, Bulbasaur, Butterfree and Beedril were my first major pokemon, and with their help, I eased past the first few gyms.

Since then, I had captured many more pokemon, and traded them round many times to get vital experience for all of them before the Pokemon League. My main squad was Nidoking or Nidoqueen, depending on how I felt, Arcanine, Kingler or Gyarados, Venusaur, Dodrio or Rhydon. I had plenty of others as well, included Clefable, Electabuzz and Seadra, but up until I lost in the League, no Eevee.

As much as I hated to say this then, Ash did better than me, mostly by pure heart and trust. When I lost, people considered it an upset, I said it was lucky. In reality, I knew I lost because I wasn't strong enough. I can have all the knowledge of pokemon in the world, but it doesn't matter if you don't have the heart and spirit with your pokemon, which in reality, was how Ash prevailed so far into the league. 

This revelation came as I was leaving the stadium, back to Pallet Town, and to do some serious thinking.

* * * *

I needed to be myself, and be by myself. My (paid) cheerleaders calmly returned back to their old lives, for better and for worse, and I decided to go on a new pokemon journey, a new training journey. One for self-discovery.

It was then that I acquired my Eevee, my first new pokemon I would get on the start of my road to recovery.

I was going down Viridian Forest, when I heard a voice. 

"Arggghhh….get back here, if you won't evolve, you're useless!"

The voice was distinctly British, and rough, but as I saw the Eevee running away, I put 2 and 2 together and made 5.

The guy, who seemed about the same age as that Brock fellow, ran after, with what looked like a thunder stone, obviously intended to evolve his eevee. However, obviously the one thing that he had not looked upon was the fact that the Eevee didn't want to evolve by force.

I did that with my elemental stone pokemon, I let my pokemon decide when they would evolve. Because of their experience in their lesser forms, Nidoking, Nidoqueen and Arcanine got stronger, however, my initial bonds with them were slowly broken. This was my journey to patch up those bonds.

"Hey, leave it alone!" I find myself calling out.

The Eevee heard my voice and quickly zipped behind me, as the guy came up to me.

I recognised him briefly, he had entered the Indigo League last year with me, but was eliminated in the first round. I think his name was Damien…but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that this guy was a jerk.

"Hey, watch what you're saying twerp, that eevee is mine and it's going to evolve for me now, so back off!" 

I felt the eevee trembling behind me, obviously very afraid of this guy.

"Listen creep, this eevee doesn't want to evolve, and you shouldn't force it to doing anything it doesn't want to do." I said.

He snorted and replied. "It doesn't matter if it wants to or not, what's important is getting stronger to crush pokemon trainers in battle, like you kid!" He grabbed a pokeball, I choose Victrebell!"

The large plant came out, not looking too healthy. I released Nidoking, not even bothering to call it out, this battle was already won.

It was a short fight, Victrebell tried a stun spore, but it didn't do anything against the ground based Nidoking. A powerful horn attack sent it flying in a one hit knockout. He then sent out Gyarados, but I smiled as out of water, Gyarados is much slower which allowed me to use a special technique, Thunder, on it. This wasn't even a challenge.

The Eevee behind me started to come out from it's hiding place, and looked on at the battle. Damien was sending pokemon after pokemon, 3 now against Nidoking.

I didn't act. It did.

Eevee hit a quick attack nailing Damien in the stomach, sending him flying. Eevee somersaulted back and place itself in front of me.

Damien grunted as his pokemon saw how outmatched they were by his poor training, and saw Eevee take a swipe at him.

"Grr…that's it! I'LL SHOW YOU!" he screamed, ready to send pokeball after pokeball…

…and was sent flying by a thunder attack by Nidoking. Well, so much for that little problem…

The eevee turned and looked at me. I looked at it's big round eyes and felt it. 

That was what Ash had which I didn't. Compassion. The sight of this little ones eyes gazing into mine saw what I had missed as a trainer, and why my significantly stronger pokemon didn't do as well as Ash' supposedly weaker ones.

The heart of the trainer is obviously just as important as the training itself.

I held out my hand, as the eevee went up to it, sniffing and being a curious little critter. Eventually, it smiled and leapt into my arms, and I hugged the little thing, tears coming down my eyes.

I had finally broken into the zone, and I wasn't about to leave.

* * * *

I spent a number of months on the road, training my pokemon, learning more about them as individuals, rather than battlers. My eevee was my inspiration and was also my star performer. Like Ash' Pikachu, it was not to be underestimated.

Eevee's powerful physical attacks on our training materials showed how tough it was, and as it is, it didn't need to evolve, it was strong enough as it is.

And there was one person that I certainly wanted to prove that to.

I looked behind me, and saw the long way back home.

"Eevee, we're going home, back to Pallet Town." I said. Eevee looked up at me, and rather reluctantly I returned it.

I picked up a large dark cloth which I had purchased in a nearby mart, and wrapped it around me like a cloak. This became a new ritual for me as a new beginning, it gave me a sign of mystery, that no-one could know that I was Gary Oak, not hiding from the public, but rather hiding from my old self.

I released Nidoqueen, however, to make sure no-one crossed us.

Home, to Pallet Town, and to see if I can teach one rival a lesson which ironically he taught me…

* * * *

The battle with Ash as I had expected was not straight-forward, but with my heart into the battle, Eevee defeated Ash' Pikachu in a fairly decent match. I felt now with my one true battle ending, it was time to take on new challenges.

The Johto League.

I had heard about this from my Grandfather after I initially left on my Indigo Pokemon League expedition, and now I felt I was ready to try out the more tougher league. A new journey and new objectives.

I started on my conquest as I had meant to go on, condifently and powerfully. I met Professor Elm briefly on my journey, and registered via Nurse Joy at the local pokemon centre. 

It was time to fly.

* * * *

And fly I sure did. My first match against Falkner wasn't really much of a challenge, even at the expert level where he was allowed to use his strongest creatures, Dodrio and Pidgeot, with Nidoking and my Rhydon on my side, it was obvious that he wasn't going to win.

It however, sparked my first congratulations on a match well done. I hadn't done that in any other battle I won, I was cocky and made a mocking gesture usually. I got into the habit after my match with Ash, and I intended to stick with it.

I actually stopped in Pokemon centres for other reasons than to recover my pokemon, I sat there and talked to people, wondering how they were doing, whilst I let my pokemon roam free. 

The relaxed moods around my pokemon made leaps and bounds within our relationship, and a happy pokemon is a strong, confident pokemon, as Bugsy found it, Arcanine had no problem against any of them, Whitney was a different story. Although her Clefairy wasn't a problem, her Miltank was evil! O.K, not literally, but it was so strong that my Rhydon fell to it, which surprised me. However, combined efforts from Arcanine and a surprise eevee skull bash (knocking Miltank off balance in it's rollout) got me a close victory. Her skill was extremely high, and I was proud to have such a match with such a trainer.

The night I stayed in Goldenrod, I plucked up my courage and dialed Pokemon Technical.

To talk with May Oak.

(flashback)

I hadn't spoke with my sister in 3 years, she was 14 now, I was coming up to 16, my maturity was shining, and my compassion had come circulating back after unpleasant events at the home.

I was very nervous, I couldn't even remember what she looked like.

It picked up.

"Hello, Pokemon technical institute. This is the front desk, Dana speaking, how may I help you?"

"Er…hello, by any chance, is there a girl named May Oak staying with you?" I said, nervously…

"Are you a friend or relative?" she asked.

"Relative, her brother, Gary Oak." I said.

"Hmm…well, I'm not sure if I can let you, I mean, it is 8 in the night, and she and her roommate are in their room, I could connect you…" She was teasing I could tell, but the fact that I hadn't seen her in so long was hinted in the desperation in my voice.

"Please miss, I haven't spoken or seen her in so long…" I said.

I think that stopped the joking. "Oh, sorry sir, I didn't know. Hold on, I'll put you through via picture phone."

I sighed. "Thank you very much." 

"You're welcome." With that, a 'PLEASE HOLD' message flashed across the screen.

Those few moments were very nerve-wracking for me, but as soon as I started to think this was a bad idea, the next thing I saw was a girl in red silk pyjamas, rubbing her eyes.

"Er…hello…May Oak speaking…" I heard her say, obviously either tired, whether sleeping or studying I don't know.

"Er…hi…sis…" I said quietly.

That made her open her eyes.

"G…G…Gary? Is that you?" she said, eyes filled with shock, and a few tears, but a hint of joy there. That was good, at least I hoped, I was scared she'd think I was a jerk after all these years.

"Yeah, hey May. Looking good…" I said, but I felt the tears coming from my eyes as well.

"Gary….you….selfish…little…"

Uh oh.

"…wonderful….brother…I can't believe it, I thought I'd lost you forever you idiot!" I heard her voice raised, but the smile in her face and tears in her eyes made me realise the obvious.

She missed me. And I sure as hell missed her.

"May, it's been hell, but we've lived through it, my courage is back, as is my humanity. And it will stay like that now…" I said, wiping my eyes.

"Oh Gary…you fool…" she said. It was then I heard another voice.

"Hey May, who is that?" this voice said.

"Oh Giselle, it's my brother…I haven't heard from him in ages…" She stiffled back a sob.

"Aw….that's sweet…" this girl, Giselle, said. I didn't get to see her face, but it wasn't the first time that I'll hear her voice.

That was because of me and May talking for at least half an hour, I wasn't worried about the bill, a few yen here and there wasn't going to hurt my happiness by reuniting with my sister, and it wasn't surprising that I wanted to meet her at Pokemon Tech. She was in her final year now, and was ready to leave for the Pokemon League herself. Her Clefable and Electabuzz popped up in the screen at that point, and I look forward to meeting the challenge, if the Oak blood was in her, she would be tough.

However, that would wait for another time. I wanted to meet her, however, getting to Goldenrod to Cerulean/Vermillion outskirts isn't the easiest thing to do. The Tunnel was the best and quickest way, however it wouldn't be back online until…

"3 MONTHS?"

"I'm sorry sir but…."

Gah. It would probably be easier to walk. However, I made a promise to May that I would visit her as soon as it would be fixed. In the meantime, we would call each other as often as possible, time to catch up on lost times.

As I put the phone down, I wore the biggest smile on my face that I hadn't seen in a long time. I also felt something cuddle in my lap, Eevee.

"Eui?" it said.

"Oh, nothing Eevee…" I said patting it's fur. "I guess I've finally broken my dam and found the start of my true happiness."

A stray tear landed on Eevee's fur…

…and it began to glow.

I looked startled, but the heavenly night down on the Pokemon Center, and my eevee staring into the moonlight, plus my own happiness linking with my pokemon, only meant one thing.

And as soon as the flash went down, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Umbre!" 

"Well, congrulations Eev…er, I mean Umbereon!" I said. The dark eevee smiled at me and hopped back into my arms as I smiled and got ready for some sleep. My journey was now taking a new and dramatic twist.

* * * *

Teamwork from myself and Ash saved a power plant, as I realised a strong bond between a pokemon and a trainer made teamwork stronger than anything, and Ash had shown me that himself. Me and my Umbereon were a near unbeatable team now.

It wasn't long after this time, that I was happy to report that I could go and see my sister back at Pokemon Tech. This really brought my spirits up and I was finally going to catch up on lost times face to face rather from a picture phone.

My Umbereon at my side, (not going back into it's pokeball now) we headed onto the Goldenrod Station, tending to take a few days off the journey to share some quality family time.

It turned to be an epic journey in more ways than one.

I entered the gates and the fog cleared of the prep school. I hope that my sister hadn't turned into someone that at one time, equaled me, hoping she hadn't turned into an ego-maniac.

I needn't have worried, because about 5 steps after I entered, I was glomped by my little sister.

"Big brother!" she squeezed tightly. Oh dear, she had grown, I could see where this was going…

****

*CRASH*

Yep, going down…in a heap.

Still, as my sister hugged me, it was great to get the feeling of a family back.

"O.K, O.K May, it's great to see you too, just let me breathe…please?" I said.

"Aww…you're no fun!" she said, her angelic voice was music to my ears. "Welcome back Gary!"

"It's great to see you in person after so long, I have so much to talk to you about." I said.

"Same here. It's free period now, so me and my roomate are just relaxing in the canteen. Let's just get you a visitor's pass, and we'll go."

"We?" I said.

"Sure, she wanted to meet you as well, she said and I quote 'I want to meet the charming boy who hasn't spoken to his sister in over 3 years…so I can beat his head in.' I'm sure those were her words, so you looking forward to meeting her?'

"Ecstatic." I deadpanned, I'm sure I felt a bead of sweat down my head.

"Come on…" she dragged me by the hand, as I grumbled something about dominant women.

(a bit later)

"O.K Gary, all checked in, let's get something to eat and then we'll talk. O.K?" she said.

"Sure sis." I said, smiling.

"You haven't said that in a long time Gary. I hope it becomes more of a habit sooner than we think" she said.

We headed to the canteen, I noticed some of the boys in the Tech were staring at May as we got by…all of a sudden I felt a protective glance in me, and I scowled instinctually at some of them, until May and I got to her table.

"Well, here we are…and here's my roomie, Giselle." She said.

And that's where it started.

A seated, brunette girl, with doll like eyes, a pale complexion, with her Pokemon Tech pleated uniform, was like a princess sitting there. However, I couldn't stop staring. The girl was beautiful, and I noticed some of the other guys had noticed that as well, but I shook it off, after all, if this was May's roommate, I didn't know what to expect.

"Giselle, this is Gary Oak, my brother." She said.

Giselle smiled and stood up, and stretched out her hand. "Pleased to meet you Gary, I hope you heard my warning from May, so to make sure we don't get to see that side of me, let's get off the right foot."

I smiled, and shook her hand, breathing a sigh of relief at the same time.

May smiled. "Okay, dokay! Let's see what manners of embarrassing thoughts I can bring out from my esteemed brother, shall we?"

As the two girls giggled and I blushed, we did seem to get on like a house of fire, similar interests between May and Giselle cross overed to me and Giselle, and May heard about my first attempt to be a pokemon master. It was at that point that Umbereon became noticed, and both girls gushed.

"Wow, an evolved eevee without a stone! It's so cute!" May said.

"I must admit, getting a pokemon like that is hard going, you must be a very good trainer." Giselle admitted.

However, cuteness collides as May's Clefable didn't want to be left out either. Also, Giselle released her favourite pokemon, a Marowak, quite a healthy and strong one mind you, and it became a very poke-orientated conversation.

However, I managed to spill my guts over the last few years, and tell May what had happened with me. She felt very sorry for me, even when I mentioned how I considered Ash my rival and initially making every moment of his training a misery if I could. Her crush on Ketchum had obviously matured throughout the years, but she was smart enough to not go with the lechers in this Tech, Giselle had told her that.

Speaking of Giselle, it was the first time I really started to connect with someone outside of family. And this was a good thing. 

Giselle had a reputation of being hard on rookie trainers, and even harder on people hitting on her. I luckily, fell into neither category. She seemed a bit wary of me after hearing I was coming here because she felt that someone who hadn't talked to his sisters in god knows how long shouldn't really deserve a chance. However, May had explained the situation of our family, and although she certainly was sceptical, she seemed willing enough to accept me, which was really nice of her to say the least.

Our pokemon were enjoying the conversation as well, and as the free period wound down, I felt disappointed that it was coming to an end. However…

"I'm sorry Gary, I've got a lecture now 'How to deal with Steel pokemon.' I better get going…"

"Hey, I'll stay in town, I'll go to a hotel, don't worry." I said.

"Hey Gary." 

That was Giselle.

"I'm free now, and I'm wondering if you would like to have an exhibition pokemon battle in the training room now? It would be great experience for an expert student to battle…well, I wouldn't say an expert trainer but…"

"Hey!" I said, but May just laughed, as I realised I wasn't getting any back up here.

I thought and said; "Sure, why not? I'll show you just what I've learned, and certainly not from any school!"

"Umbre!" Agreed Umbereon.

"Hmm…you talk the talk, but can you walk the walk? Sorry May, but it looks like I'll have to cream your brother…" she said.

"Maro!" agreed a bonekeeper pokemon.

And so, after so many years of missing my sister, my return to her was going to result the only way it could.

A pokemon match with a beautiful stranger. Heck, trust me, things have been a lot weirder. 

* * * *

The 'training room' as Giselle put it, was a holographic representation of an actual stadium, where we could cut our pokeballs onto a system and the pokemon would go out into this system.

However, Giselle decided that a true pokemon match between two trainers should be 'au natural' so instead, we went to the gravel based stadium into another room, so a true battle could be started.

And the true battle began…with a slanging match.

"I guess I'll have to beat you boy, too bad, I like your sister, I guess she won't…oh wait, beating her brother…that'll probably put her in my good books!!!" she snickered, the smirk reminding me of my own cockiness.

I think I'd better send her down a peg or two.

"Well, let's see if the Tech has taught you how to battle in a real match, because personally, I don't believe it." I said.

The battle was on.

Giselle made a dramatic ballerina like pose, before throwing her first pokeball. I did my trademark kiss the pokeball and throw it into the battle.

Her Golem vs. my Nidoking was the battle.

This match showed me that Tech students may be seen as intelligent yet without the lust for a true battle, but it was here that Giselle's passion for battling came out. Her Golem's punches dazed by ultra-tough Nidoking, despite my Nidoking's water gun attacks, Golem managed to hold it's own. After hardening, it smashed Nidoking with a powerful earthquake, shocking me as I returned.

"Hmmph…that was hardly a challenge." She said confidently.

I quickly used Exeggutor, and mega drained the rock pokemon down. She then sent out Ninetales, planning to burn her way to victory. However, it is never that easy.

"Exeggutor, sleep powder then hypnosis!"

"What?"

Both sleep moves came out at the same time, proving the theory that if the left one won't get you, the right one will. Ninetales didn't even have a chance to shoot it's weakest fire attack, before Exeggutor sent it to the ultimate slumber.

"I guess a Techie didn't expect that, did she?" I said, my own confidence beginning to return.

I guess I shouldn't have said that.

"A Techie? Excuse me, but we are more than that you know…as Marowak will prove it you!" 

I was surprised, a ground pokemon is weak against the grass based Exeggutor, but I sensed that this was more than types, this was proof and pride for the girl.

I found myself staring at her, also proving the old 'You look beautiful when you are angry theory' was well and truly working. Damn it Gary, you're supposed to be kicking her ass in battle, not staring at her…

"Marowak, NOW!"

Aw crap.

Marowak had buried underground and my Exeggutor's eyes were still in hypnosis mode and it's shot from behind. Before I knew it, various focus energy powered clubs, body slams and a huge hyper beam smashed my grass pokemon before I could curse.

"Damn, Giselle, that was very impressive….I guess it's the big gun now, go Umbereon!"

"Umbre!" It squeaked as Marowak looked at it's opponent, as I looked at mine. I think I needed to think again about the representatives of Pokemon Tech. None of them had done particularly well at any Pokemon League, but my hunch is if Giselle was in her final year, she could easily be PT's best chance of winning it in a long time.

Umbereon used Pursuit, but Marowak's agility and thick club was confusing one of the strongest defensive based pokemon in the world. I used swift and faint attack, but Marowak was hardly fazed. Giselle told Marowak to use Headbutt, which did some damage, but not enough to stun Umbereon. I retaliated with Skull Bash, but Marowak also held it's own.

"Marowak, focus energy!"

Uh oh, increasing attacking energy. I'd better stop that.

"Umbereon, double team!" 

The confusing move as a lot of Umbereon met the bonekeeper, but Giselle countered that brilliant.

"Bonemerang, circle the attack around all of them!"

The bone flew through all of the dark eevee clones, and as it came closer to the real one, it jumped out of the way.

"Hidden Power now!"

"Hyper Beam now!"

My Umbereon's eyes glowed as the power of the mystery slammed into Marowak. However, as Marowak fell back, it's white beam of power flew and hit a direct target in the dark eevee.

The result…

* * * *

"Maro…" said a grumpy Marowak as Giselle treated it's wounds at the Tech based Pokemon Centre herself.

"Umber…" agreed my dark pokemon, also sore all over as I sprayed some hyper potion on it.

"Oh come on, guys, cheers up, neither of you lost…" I admitted, as both pokemon fell after the double blows came in. A draw, and an impressive one I must admit.

"Yeah, I must say, you impressed me Gary. It showed the Oak blood runs through all the family." She said.

I dunno why, but I felt myself getting hotter. "You were…really good as well Giselle, your performance made me change my idea of Tech students, if you graduate this year, you could be a huge threat in the League."

I saw her pause, and then smile. "Hey, what do you mean COULD? Of course I'll be a threat! And don't you forget it!"

I had to smile, it seems like me, a cocky and arrogant nature combined with a real sweet and forgiving personality was inside that mind of hers, and I must admit, I hadn't felt this way about anybody. 

"Very well miss Giselle, I have a feeling that the two of us may meet in the Pokemon League one day soon. But for now, I'm glad that my sister has someone to look up to, to care for…" I quietened down. "…because I sure as hell didn't."

Giselle paused. "Gary…"

I pretended not to hear her, I wanted her to know. "…I am such a selfish bastard. All these years, May hasn't heard from her brother, her parents are history, I dunno how Grandpa Oak could stand me at times, never mind Ash."

"Ash?" I definitely heard her this time. She knew her? Wait, of course, May must have told her about him…

"…oh, that cute kid. I remember him, he was a beginner trainer when I met him, but he beat my then Cubone with his Pikachu. It made me look about trainers much different, and my studies a lot more different. He taught me that there are some things you just can't learn in school."

"You knew him?" I smiled. "He was my bitter rival…until…well, I straightened out."

Giselle looked at me. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "There is no need to be sorry for me, I'm trying to pull my life together now, as I now know the right way to getting there, I've patched up things now with Grandpa, Ash and now May, and my pokemon of course…" I patted Umbereon on the head. "…I guess this is what it must be like to grow up.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the touch, but Giselle was smiling at me.

"We all need to grow up Gary, it just takes some people longer to do so. But as long as you do it, it's fine with everyone, especially with yourself."

I stared at her for a second. What was this happening to me…I just met the girl…what was I…

"Gary, Giselle, have you done beating each other to a bloody pulp yet?"

I smiled. Just like a younger sister to ruin a dramatic moment.

"Hey May, school's out?" Giselle said.

"Yep, but you know a Tech student's life is never over. I'm afraid Gary that you'll have to go, no guys in the girl's dorm, no exceptions, even brothers who I haven't seen in…"

"Yeah, don't worry May." I then hugged her, surprising myself and her, but May returned it warmly, as Giselle looked on. 

I actually felt myself crying, was this the last barrier to return to? I don't know, but it certainly felt right.

I released her and said my goodbyes to both of them, and I never left my eyes from their faces until I stepped out to the fog.

I would see them again tomorrow hopefully, before I would return back to my journey, but I promised May that I would keep it touch every day.

When I said May though, I wouldn't realise that I meant May and Giselle…

* * * *

When I finally had to go, May's kiss on the cheek was followed by a warm handshake from Giselle, promising me to 'stay in touch' and in accordance to the 'hot girl making every other guy jealous in school' rule, she also kissed me on the cheek. I flushed, but made sure I got to the station as quick as I could, I didn't want 12 or so fanboys on the trails.

Mind you, none of them held the skill to Giselle, May told me. Whilst May was studying to be a Pokemon physiologist, it was obvious Giselle was ready to become a Pokemon master, although she could easily qualify as a Pokemon doctor as well, with her vast knowledge. I was happy for the chance to talk to the two of them many times in the night hours of my journey.

Speaking of my journey, it didn't seem as fulfilling now, as it seemed all of my walls had collapsed. Battles became increasingly easier as my own happiness and fulfilment's were being accomplished, and it showed in my own pokemon's care and consideration, there was no room for error, because none of the pokemon wanted to let me down, they all cared for me too much. And I loved them back.

I guess that was what Ash meant when he said 'it's what you teach and what you learn' back at Grandpa's lab. I taught my pokemon love and I learnt it right back, and the difference in my gyms wins became apparent. My blitz through the gyms became easy and even Clair, supposedly as tough as the League Master Lance felt down to my techniques and moves. 

As the Pokemon League, Johto style came about, I called one time after I collected my final badge, and it was the start of the first and last true love of my life, and it wasn't pokemon championships, or rival bashing…it was simply that, true love.

I had called that night to tell May that I had won my final badge, but the call went through, and May wasn't it, instead I got another pretty face which I also recognised, and despite it, I still smiled.

"Hey, Giselle." I said.

"Hey Gary, sorry, but May isn't in. She's getting ready for her enrolment."

I was stunned. She was leaving? "Enrolment?" 

"Yep, she's been accepted in an apprentenship at Pokemon University, at such a young age, to learn the true skills of Pokemon analysis, who knows, she could be working with your grandpa sooner than we think."

"Whoa!" I was stunned, my little sis was going up in the world. "What about you?" I noticed the first time, her attire, was very different. Black was not in fashion, but it was a very distinguished black, and it took me 2 seconds to realise what was going on.

"Oh this? Heh, she's not the only one going up. I'm graduating tomorrow, I'm just trying my stuff on."

"That's great Giselle, does that mean…"

"Yep, I'll see you in a couple of months in the tournament….unless…" she stopped.

"Unless?" I said, still surprised about all the current events.

"Unless…well…apart from May, and one other guy, I haven't really had too many people get close to me…and with May gone, after garduation I'll be alone for a while, so…do you mind…if we can…get together tomorrow in Goldenrod, after graduation?"

I had to kneel down to roll my jaw back into place. I myself, also was a loner, but here, a beautiful, intelligent girl was asking I guess, like a date?

I saw the blush on her cheek and she quickly returned to her composure. "Not like it's a date or anything, I just want to find a familiar face into his new world."

I had to answer her. "Er….sure, just tell me a time and I'll be there." I was more nervous than I let on. Ever since I met her with May, I had been talking with her as much as I had been talking with May, and it was hard to realise, but we had been becoming good friends since then.

She quickly perked up. "Great, meet me outside Goldenrod Department Store at 4pm sharp, I've got my train tickets so don't be late, I very rarely let a guy wait for me, so be sharp or else…" 

I saw the threatening look in her eyes, which only made her look cuter and I said "No problem miss Giselle. I'll be there."

"Great, oh and Gary, May told me to give you this…"

Giselle gave me the number of where my sister would be staying during her apprentenship, so I could still hear from her.

"Thank you, and good luck tomorrow…" I said, knowing the response.

Giselle also got on to our signature act. "Ha, Gary…"

And in unison we said 'I/She doesn't need luck!' before we burst out laughing (and got a quick repremand from Nurse Joy not to wake some sleeping pokemon up).

"Very well Gary, I'll see you tomorrow, don't be late otherwise…" she slit her throat metaphorically, as I faked being scared. She smiled and blew a kiss at the screen as I said my goodbyes and put my phone down.

'O.K, Gary, despite everything, this is not what it is, it's just a meeting between friends, it's not a date. IT'S NOT A DATE.'

* * * *

With a bouquet of flowers and some chocolates in my hands, and a rush ride with a hired bike and taking a few shortcuts, I made it at 3.58 outside the huge department store.

And there she was, with a cross look on her face. She had changed into something I'd ever expect Tech students to be into, a full chequered blouse with padded blue jeans, I had to admit, she looked great in that, but her look was anything but welcoming.

"You're late." She said.

I looked at my watch as it just turned at 4.00. "Hey, I'm bang on time."

She then smiled evilly. "I said for you to meet at 4. I never said what time I was coming…luckily for you, I was 5 minutes early, so I'll let you off a humiliating death just this once, because I'm in a good mood."

I breathed a silent sigh of relief as I knew I would be spared. Obviously, this girl was one not to be crossed. 

"Very Giselle…but it's still great to see you, I guess you changed…that is not the look I expected, but it makes you look…well….great.."

I swore Giselle blushed here, but she just smiled and said, "Hey, don't I look great anytime anyway?"

I shook my head and took a bit of a risk. "No, every other day you look beautiful."

Giselle looked at me, and blushed a bit, but recovered soon enough as I handed her the bouquet and the chocolates and smiled. "Well, if I'm so pretty, and I'm ready after a hard graduation, my knight in shining armor is going to take me on a shopping spree." She grasped my arm and I groaned. "Come on, Sir Gary!"

I told you it was a risk…on my wallet.

* * * *

Actually, lots of money spent aside, it was quite an enjoyable afternoon to say the least. It was great to talk to this stunning girl without confiding to just a receiver and a picture in the Pokemon Centre.

She talked about her true life, her family background, but I'm sure she can tell you more about that than I can. She of course, threatened that she would do my job and beat Ash in the League, and then defeat me just to rub salt in the wounds. I retaliated, but my heart wasn't in it, I was just amazed by this girl, her life, and her beauty.

However, we knew that in 2 months time, we may be at each others throats. May…I called her that night and she was overjoyed with her position and was glad that we could still talk, I promised her that it would be worth it, all her work, her strength and knowledge as an Oak member of the family would get her through it, the Oak blood and will were stronger than any book that could be fed into her memory.

And as Giselle was booking into a hotel, I decided to stay the night. Sad as it might be, Giselle wanted to be on her own for the next two months, doing research and maybe challenging some trainers and a few gym leaders, so the next day I would be leaving her.

That night, however, changed me…

* * * *

"Well, Giselle, thanks to you, I can speak to my sister any time, and my bank manager is going to hate me with all the money I drew out…" I groaned.

Giselle let out a light giggle. "Heh, maybe it won't be just a one time thing either…" she tried to say quietly, but I caught her.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at me, and with a smile, leaned and stared me in the eyes.

"You're a remarkable person Gary Oak, I found that out on the first day we met, and since then, we've developed a bond stronger than any friendship, and more than a brother/sister relationship either, trust me, I know when I've found a true self."

The proximity between us was like ecstasy as I felt her breath on me and her sweet scent, combine a bit of rosemary, a bit of perfume, and a scent that were own sweet aroma, and that was what it felt like to me, it was like a bit of heaven.

"You…are…mine…" she said. She stroked my cheek like a vampire waiting for the kill. "Whether…you…like…it…or…not…"

With that, she kissed me on the lips and held it there, possibly waiting for my reaction. I didn't have one, I felt like fainting. I let go softly.

"I…like…it…boy, I like it." I said softly, and as thoughts went through my head, myself, Ash, May, my parents, Grandpa…they all vanished as I leaned in and kissed her back. She didn't fight, and pulled me in, wrapping her arms around my neck as I felt her warm back with my own arms.

Love is an emotion I hadn't felt truly. Family love and brotherly love, love for my pokemon and love for the victory, but not _true _love, and standing in a dark hallway heading towards a hotel in the largest Johto based city, I had found it.

And I didn't want to let go.

After a time of 1 minutes 56 seconds (apparently, Giselle timed it) I did let go, but only for the moment.

"I'm sorry Gary, I wanted to tell you sooner, but if I told your sister, I'd…" she said, still holding on to me, heck, I wasn't letting go of her waist either.

"…I know, but I felt the same as well, I wanted to tell you too. It's just a shame.."

Giselle nodded. "I'm sorry Gary, but I need to do this. I love you, but I want to win just as much as anyone."

She said. I love you. I hadn't heard those words from anyone, apart from my sister. It was such a relief and a feeling of euphoria that I simply acted.

"I love you too."

With that, I laid another liplock on her and we didn't let go for quite a while…and this time, who gives a damn about the time…

* * * *

The combined aggressive Giselle with the sweet Giselle was shown last night, and to be honest, I loved both sides of her, reminding me so much of me. However, as she said, she wanted to say it before we continued our separate journeys.

Last night, although we slept in different rooms, my heart and mind was all on her. Sadly, this didn't last long as I had heard she had vacated the room long before I got up. I felt so lonely, I had no way of contacting her, as she was on the road and didn't give me her mobile phone number, but I guess she was focused on her goals.

That didn't mean I had to like it though.

However, the next time we'd see each other, would be at the Johto League Championship.

And I hoped to heck that the final match would be Gary Oak vs. Giselle Dexter.

2 months later, Gary Oak and his squad of winners…a.k.a, his pokemon, would be on the way to victory. However, my thoughts and feelings hadn't been forgotten, so I was hoping…

Then I felt someone strangling me…well, technically it was hugging, but I felt the first one would be together.

I felt it, but turned and smiled as May Oak looked at me. "Hey big bro, guess who is going to cheer you on in the championship?"

"Er….everyone?" I said.

"YOU DUMMY!" she said. "Me…and er…well…her as well." She smiled as I felt someone else…and this time it was hugging.

"Well, Gary, miss me?" said a certain voice.

I turned and was greeted with a figure-four liplock from a girl who obviously didn't forget me. Glad she didn't, as May faked gagging in the background, but I didn't care.

As I let go, I smiled. "Well, Giselle, are you ready?"

She smiled evilly "Ready for battle, or ready for you? Or are they the same thing?" she said.

I blushed as I looked around. I expected to see Ash and friends someone here, I hoped no-one saw that, if they knew I had a weakness, they would…

"Hey Gary!"

Damn. I turned and saw…well, an Ash Ketchum a lot taller than I last saw him, his two friends still there, Misty and Brock. May almost looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Well Ashy, I guess you made it here, I hope you have good luck…"

"…I guess it WOULD be you who had the good luck wouldn't it?" he said slyly as he looked at me and Giselle. I realised at that point I was grasping hands with her and we quickly aimed apart.

I blushed, part of embarrassment and part from romance. "Hey, Ash, if you're going to tease me, then…"

Then the last thing I expected came. Ash reached for Misty and turned her so she was facing him. "Why would I embarrass you?" And then, in front of everyone, they kissed deeply. I was flabbergasted, Giselle looked like a goldfish, and May…well, was still looking like she had a heart attack.

They realised, Misty torn between anger and giggling, but in the end, she just slapped Ash around the head mockingly. "Well, Giselle, nice to see you again! I wouldn't expect to see you with Gary but…"

Giselle blushed a bit but Ash also noticed the other girl. This should be interesting…

"M…May? Is that you?" he gasped.

May nodded, and wiped a silent tear before rushing and hugging him, crying, unable to believe it. "I can't believe it's you…I've missed my best friend for so long…"

I never realised how close Ash and May were when we were kids. It was one of the many things I had forgotten after…certain incidents happened.

Even Brock, who I knew was known for being girl mad, was silent during this. Misty I could tell was feeling conflicting frames of jealousy, but it didn't matter.

As they realised, Ash said 'It's great to see you again May, I missed you a lot you know.'

I knew a lot of chattering would be gone, so it was time for everyone to get reacquainted at a café, as Giselle and I walked behind everyone, including Pikachu and Umbereon talking to each other, as the two of us held hands.

This was going to be a championship to remember.

* * * *

I remember watching Ash and May talking with Misty, Brock and then there were a few more people who knew Ash, and the table was getting full. I then remember both me and Giselle feeling like third wheels and leaving the table. And I remember Giselle kissing me outside with quite a bit of passion.

I guess that was another thing Ash had beat me out, popularity and friendship vs. my lone wolf attitude. However, I had found a lonely vixen with me, and I intended to make sure we didn't become alone again, we finally wrote each other our own phone numbers, and we arranged a dinner date tonight alone, the night before the draws for the opening battles were made. Both me and Giselle didn't need to go through the preliminary rounds because of myself being a participant of the Indigo Leagues, and also because of the Oak name. Giselle didn't need to, because of the fact she gained the highest score in the final exam ever in the Pokemon Tech's history. 

That night, we finally enjoyed the chance to be alone, the first time since we meet in Goldenrod, two months ago.

"I am ready Gary, you must realise that, I aim to take no prisoners, so…if we have to meet…" she said.

I shushed her, too much compassion than I expected, but it was such a tender moment, the compassion was needed. "Hey, we already went through this, we want to be the best, so if we have to face in any round, we won't go easy on each other, O.K?" I said.

She smiled that beautiful smile on that gorgeous face, probably when I first saw it was when I began to fall in love with her. 

"O.K Gary, let's see who will win this contest…" she said as I smiled.

"You're on."

The result was that Giselle beat me in eating the Kingler Supreme in 3 secs faster than I did, but hey, who's counting. And when we returned back to our rooms (both privately reserved compared to people like Ash who were sharing), it was a feeling of fullfillment. 

We were both ready.

* * * *

It was luck. Pure and simple bad luck, and lousy judges, but they had to do it. I saw it there in black and white.

Ash Ketchum vs. Casey Bata

A.J Williams vs. Atoshi Iboshi

Richie Sprainer vs. James Morgan

And there…

****

GARY OAK VS GISELLE DEXTER

Damn. Quarter-finals, and one of us would get to the bigger stepping stone…and one of us would fall by the wayside.

I knew for a fact as soon as Giselle saw the least, she decided not to talk to me. It was a classic case of knowing your enemy, and knowing how to avoid surprises. I knew I had my work cut out for me here….

"Hey Gary?" said my sister next to me.

"Yeah?"

"You gonna be alright?" she said, although she knew that nothing she could say could help this moment.

"Yeah….it's just…well, you know how it is. I'll just give her my best shot that's all…" he said.

"That's the Gary Oak I know." Said another familiar voice. 

Ash.

I turned and saw him smiling, quite sincerely which surprised me, I guess he had done quite a lot of growing up as well. I felt that my sister still had a bit of a crush on him, and felt a bit awkward around Ash, but it didn't seem to get by the dense Ash Ketchum.

But of all people, he helped me out.

"Gary, just because you're battling a friend, or your girlfriend in this case, doesn't mean that things have changed. I'm battling a friend of mine in the quarters as well, but the thing is you must play to your best and ignore everything else that's around you. If you don't play your best, it is disrespectful to yourself and to your opponent." He said.

Philosophy from Ash Ketchum, damn, the worlds ending…

"Gary, I'm sure she's in the same boat as you, but after the match, everything will be fine. You two are as stubborn as two people I've met, but you both have a goal and a purpose, to win this tournament for now, in a week's time, you'll have a different one, but as long as you give it your best, nothing changes your own self-esteem." 

I looked at Ash and glazed at the sincerity in his eyes and in his voice. Guess hanging around with those other two may have helped his brain cells a bit to say the least…

"Ash, I can't believe I saying this after everything…but thank you very much. You are a good rival, and I'll remember what you say in today's battle."

Ash smiled. "Anything to help a friend. I'll see you later both of you O.K…" I swore he said something about 'Misty…and matchmaking…and May as well, I wouldn't find out until later what he was on about.

I smiled. Umbereon by my side, and I looked around. Friends and family….this was what life was supposed to be like.

I headed for my room, ready for my own preparations…even in Giselle, an adversary is an adversary, and Gary Oak was going to shine.

* * * *

The battle was 6 on 6, and it ended like our other battle…almost.

Nidoking took out her Bellosom in the first match, but she surprised the heck out of me by using a Hypno. Taking on Nidoking, I used Alakazam. Umbereon would have been the best choice, but I wanted to save my strongest pokemon for her Marowak. Alakazam kept lowering it's defences, enough to hit a vicious body slam to win the match. However, her surprise, Wigglytuff paralysed the Alakazam with thunder wave before body slamming her way to victory.

I sent out Rhydon, which of course Giselle was waiting for and slammed it with an ice beam. However, a rock slide managed to countered it and a vicious take down by Rhydon got me the victory. She sent out her water type, Vaporeon, and Rhydon didn't last long.

Gyarados came out and managed to shoot it's thunder bolt from it's mouth. Of course, after that, she sent out Electabuzz and took out Gyarados with one blow. 

Next came my Clefable, who not only paralyzed electabuzz, but metronome hit a fissure which took it out of the match in one blow. Finally, Marowak came out and it's bone club beat my Clefable in one blow…whoa, that was one strong bonekeeper.

So, it came down to this…

"And the crowd senses the end, the last two pokemon, and Gary has chosen his Umbereon to face off against Pokemon Tech's best hope, Giselle Dexter! It's time to see how goes home with all the marbles!"

"O.K, Umbereon, let's go! Use quick attack!" I said, and the dark eevee fled from the touchlines to slam into the Marowak.

Well, that was the plan. Marowak had leapt up and was aiming it's bone club right down. Fortunately, Umbereon let go and managed to move out of the way just in time. A faint attack came next, but didn't do too much.

"Umbereon, use shadow ball!" I called.

The dark energy attack came out, managing to engulf the Marowak, but I heard Giselle call out 'earthquake' and realised I was in trouble.

The blow managed to shake the arena and my pokemon as well, I called out 'Moonlight', it's rejuvenation technique which helped but Marowak was quick to capitalise with a body slam.

My Umbereon's strong defence was holding out, and I called out to use 'Confuse Ray' which worked and Giselle realised she was in trouble.

"Marowak, snap out of it please, I want to win this one badly!" she said.

Oh man, it was like the rivals all over again.

"Umbereon, skull bash now!" I wanted to end this.

The glow of my eevee as it watching Marowak turn and hold it's head, and with pin point accuracy, slammed into the 'wak, sending it flying into the air.

However, that snapped it out of its confusion.

Bone club straight down, it threw it's bonemerang attack, slamming into Umbereon, and sending it back.

I was about to call out 'moonlight' but I saw Giselle telling it to use focus energy. Uh oh. I've seen her use this in a couple of matches. Focus energy followed by hyper beam.

End result would not be good for me, if I didn't do something.

I called out for double team. Umbereon became many Umbereons and now Giselle was confused. She instead called out for Bonemerang.

Uh oh. The bone went through all of my eevees and hit the right one. As soon as it was in sight, Giselle had her target sighted.

"Marowak, now, HYPER BEAM!"

Translation. I was screwed.

However, I called out in desperation for Umbereon to use flash. It did as the glow occurred as Marowak unleashed his strongest attack.

The audience, who was really intro this contest, felt like this was it. They looked on as the dust cleared…

…to see no Umbereon, as it had leapt into the air after the flash. 

"Oh no!" Giselle screamed clearly as her tired Marowak also looked up.

Now was my chance. "Umbereon, hidden power!"

The dark glow of the eyes shimmered as Marowak was slammed back via a blast of dark energy.

"Skull bash!"

Umbereon landed and flew, slamming into Marowak, sending it in the air again. It jumped back, waiting for Marowak to land, then…

"HYPER BEAM!"

I saw Giselle gasp. I heard the audience gasp. 

But I wasn't bluffing. The powerful beam from my Umbereon enveloped the Marowak on the way down.

The dust cleared a second time, and this time, a winner had been defined.

"THE WINNER….GARY OAK!"

And I heard the cheers. It was over….I looked at Giselle. Holding her spent Marowak. My Umbereon, tired as well, hopped into my arms. She looked so forlorn, but in the end, I got the lucky break.

Then she stepped over to me, step by confident step. Oh damn.

"Giselle…er, I'm sorry, I know you wanted to win, but so did I and please I g…mphhh…"

Ever hear a crowd silenced? That's what happened when Giselle kissed me. Then the wolf-whistles came, and then the cheers remused.

I let go, and Giselle had the biggest grin on her face. "Hey, I got the pleasure of embarrassing you in another way then…" she said. I blushed, but I knew my smile was very genuine as well.

She held out her hand as Umbereon hopped onto my shoulder. I took it without a second glance and knew that for the next round, I had two people who I loved on my side at least.

Life is finally seeing my way.

* * * *

The next rounds…I'm sure Richie and Misty can explain better than I could in what happened. And this is not the end of my story either.

Four important events happened in my life after the Pokemon Johto League.

The first one was that Gary Oak was on the shortlist to become an Elite trainer. However, the scanadal coming that Team Rocket's base was in Viridian City made the gym there without a leader. Even though I was young, thanks to Grandpa's help, I became the leader. This was good for a number of reasons, it allowed me to see Grandpa, Ash and Giselle (who lived nearby) easily.

I didn't mention May, because….that was the second main thing. You see, 5 years ago, she was involved in a tragic accident in Trovita Island. She had been invited to study as a watcher in the Orange Islands, and also found a boyfriend, the person that Misty and Ash had been 'matchmaking' for her back at the league, an Orange Island gym leader Rudi. However, at one point, I don't know what happened, but apparently, after swimming underwater with some Dewgong, she got caught in some seaweed. The worse thing was a speedboat came at that point and practically crushed her arm as she was drowning. Rudi managed to save her from dying, but my sweet, beautiful sister's arm was crushed. 

Since them, her arm was amputated, and I have been giving her money to get a bionic replacement, a major one, and she and Rudi I'm glad were able to reunite and return to their lives. May however, didn't make the funeral however, because of health reasons. I worry about her every day.

After nearly seeing my sister die, I had to make sure none of my other loved ones would be as insecure. I finally managed to get the nerve to marry Giselle, and although the two of us have been through some break ups, we did seem like the perfect couple. 

However, the fourth thing…it had to happen, but why so soon?

Professor Samuel Jefferson Oak, my grandfather, world renowned Pokemon researched, had died.

I remember that funeral, my arm around Giselle, my sister May in a wheelchair with Rudi, Ash and Misty (without Brock) there, Ash' mom, Delilah, student Professor's Hale and Elm, Westwood 5, Professor Ivy of the orange islands, and various other researchers, VIPs and general people of importance around, mourning the death of one of the greats.

It seemed after my early high life, the lows were catching up pretty quick. 

After Sam's death, I got a quarter of his will in wealth. I invested it in my Grandfather's company, Oak Enterprise, where Giselle takes the business whilst I'm in the Elite or in the gym. She herself has her own job in Pokemon Tech, but together, we'd never have to worry about money again.

However, today…one more tragedy to add…

* * * *

People were expecting me to take over Ash? Head Elite? People still percieved me as some calculating cruel bastard….

I fondled the badge. The one that was given to me to take over as head of the Elite….this wasn't my badge. This was Ash' badge.

I made one look at the coffin. No words were necessary.

I threw the badge in the coffin, and made a silent prayer.

Ash, I'll never take away your own heritage, your life was precious, and how it ended was disgraceful for someone like you…

My rival….gone…and what to do with my life now?

I glanced a look at Misty, who looked at me, with tears in her eyes, and gave me a single nod. 

I saw Giselle looking to pay her respects, but in my silent way, I had done so much more for Ash now than I did back when we were kids.

I hope that Ash can forgive me now. 

Because I sure as hell can't forgive myself…

* * * *

And that's all he wrote. ^_^

Gary is one of my favourite characters to write about, either as cocky bastard or as misunderstood young man. I used both of those personalities in my survivor fic, and it's not hard to see why I paired him with Giselle…ladies and gentlemen, the egos have landed….

For Chapter 5:

__

Deliah Ketchum

They say the worst time for a mother is when they outlive their children. Even with two girls she wishes were her daughters in Misty and Molly, there is no place for them with her only son now living in the great beyond. Delialh reflects on her son, her worries, Ash' father and her relationship with Professor Oak, amongst other things.

It's will be done hopefully within a month's time as I've got two other fics, but it will be here.


	5. Chapter 5: Delilah Ketchum

AFTERMATH OF THE AFTERLIFE 

**This is a public safety warning on recommendation from various people. This fic may give people what is commonly known as 'hanky inducing activity'. If you fail to heed this warning, the actions that may follow when reading this may include flooding of the keyboard, strenuous running out of carpet cleaner, loo roll and kitchen tissues, and may need to find replacement garbage…dubbed Sailor Moon comes to mind…**

Heh. And after the compulsory removal of dubbed SM joke, we are onto a very serious chapter, well, even more serious than more. The loss of a son from a devoted mother. Delilah Ketchum speaks out.

*   *   *   *

I'm still young, both in mind and heart. I turned 48 two months ago, and Ash had bought me two things. A week in the best spa and health centre, where a few of his friends were going, and a card.

'I love you mom. 

                            Ash.'

That was all that was needed to be said from my baby boy to his mother. A son's love for their mother was all a mother truly wanted every year. And now…I'll…never see my baby boy again….

I called him that, despite his 6 foot figure, his motorcycle riding, his marriage with Misty, the head member of the Neo Elite, it didn't matter. Ash was still Ash, and was always embarrassed by me, no matter what. I think he loved it, it was like a tradition between us, and it didn't matter, as long as we were still here.

And now…he isn't.

A mother's tears on the coffin…is the remaining link on the coffin…

*   *   *   *

A lot of people wondered who the father of Ash was. Truth is, when Ash became 18, I finally told him. Some had speculated in the past, my dear friend Samuel Oak would have easily been a target, a world famous researcher starting to suffer ill health, but no. It wasn't.

Professor Hale…I'll explain about him a bit later, but no. Not him either.

A gym leader you ask? Lance? Giovanni? No, the truth is a lot more honest.

25 years ago, I had just finished my degree in journalism. My plan was to go into the world of journalism, as a freelance agent. A writer was my true passion, and as I celebrated with my friends that night, I met a guy.

No, this isn't your classic one night stand story, I was young, nervous and embarrassed about meeting guys. My friends had indeed tried their hand in matchmaking with me, but it hadn't been too many memorable experiments, or should I say pleasant memories, the not so pleasant ones still remain in the back of my mind.

That night, however was different.

(flashback)

I wasn't a big fan of nightclubs, but tonight, I decided to loosen up in the 'Tuff Enuff' bar a few miles from Cinnamon University of Photography and Journalism, and me and my friends were enjoying ourselves.

I pride myself in being a simple drinker, and to this day, I can't recall ever being drunk, I was drinking my first real alcoholic drink of the night, a vodka and orange, when a few guys began to 'hassle' my friends.

Now, my friends were nice people, but it was hard to try and get themselves out of this kind of problem. The guys were making out that it would be an honour for them to be going with them. One of my male friends, Penner, immediately saw the problem but knew he couldn't do anything about it. He went to inform one of the bouncers, as I hoped that me and my friends could get out of this.

Then, he came.

A 25 year old man named Paul Fennox I would later learn. He was just coming into a business venture with a certain pokemon based botanical gardens. With the pokemon popularity becoming widespread with Samuel Oak's studies and research and speeches, it was a neat little venture to go in. The man was a trainer as well, and was studying the pokemon so he could learn how to use certain plants on them, whether they would be good or bad for them. 

He noticed it as Penner had informed one of the bouncers, but they seemed to not do anything, mainly because the guys hadn't done anything yet to the girls, although I distinctly saw one grope my friend Farrah's behind.

Suddenly, one of them grabbed Natasha, another friend and with a chuckle, began to push her someone. She screamed and that seemed to be a cue for the other guys to being their tirade. And one of them suddenly locked eyes with me. At that time, I hadn't been more scared in my life until I was now. The bouncers began moving, but I suddenly the glint of a weapon in one of their hands…

Then, he spoke.

"Excuse me…Gloom, introduce yourself…"

His grass pokemon emerged with a smile and covered the whole place with stun spore…however, in an odd power, the spore seemed to only effect the guys who were harassing us….

The 4 guys, including the one making an attempt on me, fell to the floor, everyone looked scared, yet confused. The man who I would later know as Paul recalled his pokemon and addressed Penner. He wore his shades with a contempt for the outside world.

"Call the police and round this lot up."

He went to leave, and stopped. He looked at me, and paused for a few seconds. He removed his shades, and I saw the crystal blue eyes staring at me. 

He quickly replaced them on his eyes and moved out, not glancing at anyone else, as he walked out of the club.

The feeling of his eyes boring down in me was a feeling I had only felt around one other person, a school girl friend and teacher of mine, Arthur Hale, my first real crush. I didn't even know his name at the time, but I felt the need to meet him again.

My friends quickly decided that enough was enough and to get the hell out of there. I agreed, I needed to get home, my folks would probably have called the police just to find where I was.

My folks were very overprotective of me, even when I moved out to my own small appartment. Working in a grocery store nearby helped them see me more often, but if they didn't hear from me at around 9.30 when they came back from their bingo sessions, then there would be panic and worry. I totally forgot to call them, and with all the other panicking happening tonight, I didn't need another incident to add.

And then there was that guy…

*   *   *   *

I met him again very soon though. About a week after, I had just come back from volleyball practice (I was captain of the university, and although I had graduated, we had a final match for the championship), and had tea with Arthur, and he had been given an apprentenship with Samuel Oak along with one other helpful, a person who would later be known as Professor Elm.

I was still in my jogging outfit, and sweat was pouring into my body, and I was feeling a bit hazy. 

Then I tripped.

As the fall intesified, I closed my eyes, ready to feel the pain.

Instead, I felt a solid surface catching me and I opened them and looked up. 

The same man. The same glassed and jacket, a small frown on his face…which turned into a smile.

He removed his glasses again, and helped me up back to a standing position.

"Hello miss, we met back in the nightclub with your friends. I believe we haven't introduced ourselves. Mamou Ketchum."

I was still holding his hand as I felt more nervous than I did at the nightclub, but for different reasons. 

"Er….thank you….for that time…I am Delilah Soto." I said. "Thank you for helping me and my friends out the other night…"

The man bowed graciously. "No thanks needed Miss Delilah. I only did what any true gentleman would have. There is no need to thank me."

"Still, if you hadn't done what you did, who knows what would have happened…" I said.

"Hey, it's O.K. I tell you what, how about you 'repay' me, by letting me take you out for a small dinner tonight, just up the road. You aren't busy are you?"

I was a bit stunned. My friends matchmaking hadn't as I said been brilliant, however, this was a new instance for me, someone was asking me on their own? I was always a nervous girl so I never knew what to expect.

What I didn't expect was the words, "O.K, sure…" to come out of my mouth, but they did.

Mamou smiled. "Thank you Miss Delilah. I will make reservations at the Takendo Restaurant for 7.30. I will meet you outside, is that O.K with you?" 

"That is perfectly fine. I look forward to it." I said, a bit nervous in my words. After all, this was the first true date I was going to in a very long time.

With a turn and a smile, he walked away, as cool as a cucumber. Myself, I was red, flustered and very nervous.

But I also had a smile on my face, that grin I remember so much, cause it didn't leave my face for the rest of the day.

I didn't tell anyone about my date, not my friends or my parents, not even Arthur. I guess I didn't want anything to be spoiled, and besides, the guy seemed very secretive, so why not be a secret yourself?

Of course, I felt that this was a bit worrying, going to a date with a guy I hardly knew except for the fact he saved me in a nasty incident in a nightclub. However, I felt this date could be at least a bit of gratitude at worst, and at best…

My parents were gonna kill me…again…

*   *   *   *

7.30. My sparkling purple dress, rather similar to the one that Misty wore on her first date with my little Ash, shame how fate dictates what we wear…

Mamou was out, and looked…well….dazzling. It seemed that his black tuxedo shimmered under the moonlight as did my dress. I blushed self-consciously, seeing how good he looked back then.

"Miss Soto, you look lovely this evening." He said with perfect gentlemen manners, and kissed my hand. My blushing intesified.

I certainly felt myself falling for him, but despite saving me from the nightclub incident, I had to make sure his intentions were pure…

During the meal, I 'tested' him a bit, I leaned forward and back a couple of times on purpose, showing a bit of cleavage, but he didn't stare once, he just smiled and ate. After a while, I realised his intentions were fine, and we began to talk.

He was a former pokemon trainer who, whilst struggling in his early days, began to work himself up as a number one trainer. At age 15, he finally achieved the rank of Pokemon Master. Now 6 years later, he is investing in a company named Xanadu, and is going to create the first open-air greenhouse dedicated to plants and flowers related to pokemon.

He said he favoured grass pokemon, and although people had wanted him to take over the Celadon Gym, he had refused, and decided this was the best option. I admired him for that, he was going into a new venture. I didn't realise his fame either, heck, I suppose you could say I had dated a celebrity.

The meal was over with and Mamou payed himself, saying he refused to let a lady take the cheque. It was the first pleasant date I had been to in a long time, and I let him escort me home, he still acting like a pure gentleman.

As I went outside my appartment, I tiptoed and kissed his cheek, the combination of a bit of alcohol and Dutch courage, plus the warmth that this man portrayed, was the reasons behind it.

He smiled. "I felt then like I was touched by an angel. I knew that the moment I saw you. I'll see you again soon I hope…"

I gave him my phone number, happier than I had been in a long time. We waved goodbye, and I entered my appartment, very happy.

I noticed the answering machine. Damn, my parents…

*   *   *   *

The two of us began to slowly become an item around time, as my friends were ecstatic about me finally finding someone. Arthur had introduced me to Samuel as well, and his reasoning of 'any friend of Arthur's is a friend of mine' was fine by me. Me and Sam would get a lot closer throughout the years as well…

Mamou and I were both 21, young, and had careers going for them. I had finally got an apprentenship as a reporter, and although it meant time away from him, he understood perfectly, our careers were just as important as our lives. So it was morning and afternoon work, and night, spending time with my friends and boyfriend.

It was hard work juggling a life like this, but for the next year, I steadily began earning money as my wages increased from a trainee, to a near professional. I was very proud of this fact and how quick I was going, a feat that wouldn't be matched until one of Ash' friends Todd would come about.

Mamou was getting good input about the Xanadu Nursery as well, and was collecting samples and importing plants from around the world. His connections as a Pokemon Master were helping him a bit, although a lot of the money he earned in the tournaments was going to this as well, so it was a risk, and he hoped it would pay off.

One day as I was returning from Anakaris Productions to get some of my reports done, I spotted Mamou running down with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Mamou…what you doing h…MPPPH…"

I couldn't say too much as he had kissed me with as much raw passion as I had ever seen him before. I was a bit embarrassed as it was broad daylight and people were watching, but Mamou had never really been the one for explicit affection. He was sweet and kind, but he did seem quiet and reserved, only being in action when he needed to. This was unexpected.

When he let go, my cheeks were flushed, and every year of my age was coming through on my face. "Mamou…not that I didn't like that…but what was that for in broad daylight…"

Mamou smiled that smile of his. "Delilah dear, my venture had received backing from the Pokemon League and our sponsoring the Nursery, if it goes well, I could have Nurseries starting up around Kanto any day soon…but that's not all…tonight, I have placed reservations at the Kingler du Terre, would you care to escort me?"

Wow. The Kingler Du Terre. One of the most prestigious restuarants of all of Kanto, located in Celadon. It was a bit of a way though.

"I'm happy Mamou…this is a bit sudden, and neither of us can dri…"

"It's O.K, just wait outside at 6pm, don't worry." He said. "I've got to get everything prepared, so please, just do this for me…"

He was holding my hands so softly and I was getting lost in his eyes. Damn, those eyes always worked on me.

"Oh…all right….I'll be outside, just make sure you're dressed prefectly…" I said, actually looking forward to this, tonight I'd be a lady of prestige. I just hoped he was paying though…

"And you will as well my dear. Until tonight then…" he gave me a little kiss on the cheek and was away.

I still didn't understand what brought on this excitement, but I had a feeling I would soon find out.

*    *   *   *

My violet dress…check. Ribbons in my hair…check. O.K, I just hoped that what he was doing was…

I never finished my thoughts as I heard a honking sound. I looked outside and gulped…

A limosine? Wow. Something tells me that money wasn't going to be a problem tonight.

I stepped out as the chauffeur opened the door for me, I felt like royalty. And inside was the charming prince.

"Good evening Miss Soto." Mamou said. Dashing in a tuxedo as usual, his eyes glistening even in the night.

"Good eevning to you Mr Ketchum." I said. Mamou Ketchum. I guess now it is obvious what his last name is, but to me, it sounds a combination of high class and grit like roots.

The ride went on, and for the first time I can remember meeting him, and it was over a year now, he looked very nervous. Not even when I first met him in the nightclub. This was getting interesting.

The drive was Celadon was calm enough, I just enjoying my time in the limo, not sure how often this feeling would be used. As we drove by the restaurant, I got out first as Mamou paid the driver and the chaffeur, and held my arm as he escorted me into the restaurant.

It was a glamorous affair, everything was down to the upmost priority. The chandeliers, the pictures and paintings, the designed windows, it was class with a capital C.

"Good even Mr. Ketchum. Your reservation for Table 134 is ready for you…enjoy your evening…" said the doorman, as Mamou bowed to him. 

"Thank you." He simply said as we walked towards a table near the back, Mamou making sure that I was escorted without incident and as we sat down, my admiration for him grew.

"Wow, I never expected to be in a place like this in my wildest dreams. I guess the money is starting to happen for you Mamou…" I said.

"Yes, my sponsors are certainly helping. A base in Celadon and by the Indigo Plateau are my two main ventures so far, and the designs are ready for final building. My research for species has been completed…" he said.

"You know if you need help with research, I'm sure that my friend Arthur could lend you a hand. He's training with Samuel Oak as a researcher, I'm sure he'd lend a hand." I said.

"You know Samuel Oak? He's becoming one of the legendary figures of the pokemon world…" Mamou said, obviously impressed.

"Yes, vaguely. He's a nice man, a bit scatterbrained maybe, but we all are a bit, I certainly know I am…" I chuckled.

"Oh, that innocence is what attracted me to you in the first place." He said gently. I was a bit flattered to say the least. He had not once made me uncomfortable in our relationship, let's just say I still had my V plates on me, I had my beliefs to say the least, and unlike every other male I went out with this, this one respected my wishes.

"Thank you."  I simply said, as a waiter came up to us and asked us for our orders. I had a margirita for drink, and had the Kingler Supreme, compared to Mamou's Catherine Wheel Salad with Kingler Claws and vodka tonic. 

We talked a bit more, and I noticed Mamou…fidgetting…like he was either nervous or uncomfortable, this was certainly not like him, I wondered what was going on, but before I knew it, our meals had arrived.

We ate, and in between mouthfuls, we simply complimented each other. The simplicity of these gestures made our relationship as calm and as strong as it was.

As the meal dwindled to an end, Mamou said he had another limo ready to take us back. The liquid had flowed easily and both of us were right with the world to say the least.

As we left (and Mamou paying the bill, it was good, but expensive to say the least), the limo taking us back, Mamou's nervously was boarding upon insanity. I could see sweat on his face, and it was a cool spring night. 

We came up to my appartment, and Mamou slowly stepped out after me. The limo stayed as he still had to get home in Seafoam. However, he held my hand tightly as we came up to the steps.

"I had a lovely time Miss Soto." He said.

"I did too Mr Ketchum.." I said and titpoed and kissed him on the lips for a bit. He wrapped his arms around me gently as we let go and we hugged each other.

However, I suddenly felt the hug drifting away as he was moving out of my reach, and…onto his knees?

Oh…my…god.

"Delilah Soto, you have been a beauty comprable to the angels of heaven. Your purity, your innocence and sweetness have inspired me as a human being and made me love someone with all my heart. Will you let me be yours, as Delilah Ketchum?"

And a sparkling blue diamond ring, the same colour as those gorgeous eyes came out of his pocket.

Suddenly it all came to play. The nervousness, the fidgetting, the sweating.

And I jumped into arms. Marriage never came into my mind at all…looks like denseness ran through the family…but I didn't care.

"Yes, I do! I DO!" I said, my tears coming out as I kissed him over his face, ending with one on the lips.

It was the happiest I had been in my life. How the times would change as he picked up and swung me round…

*   *   *   *

The marriage was a pleasant enough Western chapel like. Despite Mamou's forming wealth, we was pretty much a small enough party affair with only our close friends and family to meet.

It was interesting that neither of our parents had met each other until the wedding. It was interesting to say the least, but in the end, they seemed to mutually like each other, if just for their children's happiness (although I'd probably still get phone calls in the middle of the night from my parents…)

I left the chapel as Mrs. Delilah Ketchum, and we had planned to live in a place called Pallet Town, where he could work on his main pace on the suburbs of that area. It also was the holder of Samuel Oak, and hopefully, I could get to talk with him and Arthur much easier now. 

The honeymoon…well, it was in Seafoam, and…well…I won't explain too much what happened there…leave that to your own imaginations…

A few months after the wedding, things were going fine for us. Mamou had secured the deeds to implement his 'global scale' of his Xanadu Nurseries. However, something else had happened in those few months that_ I hadn't expected._

"Delilah? Are you home?" Mamou said. He always said he'd be home back at 6pm, no matter what the issues were in his work. However, he came back to see his wife coughing and being a bit sick.

Immediately, overprotective husband mode came on (I guess he inherited it after meeting my parents) and he gently lifted me up. "Are you O.K? Come on, let's get you sat down…"

He sat me down, not noticed the smile on my face. When he did, he was a bit confused to say the least.

"Huh? Are you alright, are you su…" then the look of shock on his face as I held something up.

He looked at me for conformation, and I nodded.

"I'm pregnant."

Mamou shocked face turned into a smile, then a grin, and then a huge whoop of joy as he hugged me, gently, and kissed my forehead, and then my stomach.

"I'm…gonna…be…a…daddy…."

As he began to try and make me as comfortable as possible, and I explained how far I was into the pregnancy, I would not have expected any events following which could have ruined our happiness. And indeed, certainly not after the pregnancy, it seemed nothing was going wrong.

*   *   *   *

Ashton Satoshi Ketchum.

He was our little miracle, as I cradled my new born baby boy into our world for the first time.

"Delilah!"

I saw Mamou rush in, despite his heavy workload, he had managed to get time off to see his child. At 2.15 in the afternoon, he looked a sight with his ruffled hair and formal clothing, but nothing was going to stop him witnessing this moment.

"He's…here…" he said.

"Yeah. 10 fingers. 10 toes. He's all here…" I said.

"He? It's a boy…." I saw him crying a bit.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Mamou nodded slightly and seemed afraid of touching the sleeping new infant, as fragile as anything could be. However, Mamou managed the feet as the sleeping Ash was cuddled by the man I called the Mighty Mamou. He had broken his emotion and had an open smile on his face.

"Have you named him yet?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind, but I'm named him Ashton, after my Grandfather. He passed away a few years ago, but I've always kept him close to my heart…" I said.

"And I'm sure that he's watching you now, very proud." Mamou said as Ash moved slightly, getting more comfortable in the warmth that was Mamou's embrace.

I hoped these type of moments would last the rest of our life.

Sadly, it wasn't going to be like that…

*   *   *   *

Despite his busy schedule, and me having to get an extended leave from work, together we were a devoted family to our little Ash. We liked to call him that, as we did with my grandad, because of his passion for pipe smoking. Hopefully, our Ash wouldn't get that habit, and he didn't, of course, ash is what he truly is now…

I'm sorry, I'm getting off topic. 

Mamou was however starting to show the strains of business like worry. He was taking more overseas leaves from his family, and as Ash was walking his first steps and talking his first words, he was around Cinnabar, trying to get into the tourist traps there with his work in pokemon botany and creating a Nursery there. Whilst his business was starting to come about because of the popularity of pokemon, and that many of the plants could help tame them and strengthen them, it wasn't worth it for me spending my time with my son alone. 

Phone calls weren't enough. I was missing him a lot, and being with my son alone could put a strain on any mother.

It was at this time that I began to make frequent visits to Samuel's labatory. Arthur was there occasionally and I had the relief of talking to him a lot, but I also became a good friend with Samuel as well. It was weird to see a housewife being good friends with a legendary professor, but with Arthur and Samuel around, my problems became a distant memory, especially seeing my son playing with an Oddish around.

It was probably his first moment of being with a pokemon, and it wouldn't be the last.

Mamou did come home occasionally, but the longest he stayed was usually 3 days, before he was back on his travels. However, he did love playing with his son, giving him Ponyta rides and such, as Ash was coming into his first year of life not knowing much what was going on with his parents.

Into his second year, and the visits became less frequent from Mamou, and more frequent from Samuel and Arthur. It was getting more and more agitating.

This continued past Ash' 2nd birthday, and a familiar cry of 'where's Daddy?' had been coming from the toddler's mouth.

However, one day when Mamou came back…

*   *   *   *

"This is getting beyond reasoning now Arthur, he hasn't come home in 2 weeks now, and he hasn't called half the time." I was in tears, and hugging my old school friend was a way to remove the pain and sorrow around. Ash had gone to friends, namely May and Gary Oak thanks to Samuel, who also understood the situation to say the least.

"Delilah dear, just hang on…you know how busy he is…" He was trying to soften the blow, but it wasn't working.

"I know, but not to call his family in 2 weeks….!" My sobs were intensifying and I couldn't do much.

My eyes were closed and my head in his chest so hard, that I didn't even hear the footsteps entering the house.

"Del…Delilah?" A shocked voice said.

My eyes opened, tears still in them, and I stood to see my husband Mamou staring at us. I'm not sure what he would make of this situation, but…

"No…this isn't….you….." he said.

Arthur stood, realising the complexity of the situation. "I'll leave now, I'll just check on Ash O.K? I  need to see the Oaks anyway…" Arthur graciously left the room, I just hoped this wouldn't get ugly.

I should have known better.

"Delilah…you didn't…" he said.

"No! He was just comforting me, you haven't been home in over 2 weeks, with barely any phone call, and you wonder why I'm crying…and the first thing you assume is that I'm hav…"

"Are you?" he said, stern.

That voice was cold, tired and broken down, not like the Mamou who was crying openly when Ash was born. 

"Of course not! But people have been wondering…I mean we never see you anymore…if you came in the middle of the night, Ash probably would have screamed, thinking you were an intruder! Did you by the way get anything for Ash' 2nd birthday…"

I wasn't the calm housewife or freelance photographer and writer with a good future ahead of her anymore. I was an hysterical woman.

However, I wasn't prepared for him slapping me.

I fell down, shocked and quiet. Mamou stared at me with cold eyes. 

"I've been trying to keep my business' worked, making sure you have a home to live in, food on the table, a future for our son, and the first thing I hear is screaming and bawling! Damn it Delilah, I'm doing this for y…"

He then saw my tears and my frightened look, and his tired eyes noticed it. He stood back.

"Oh no…damn it, I'm sorry…." He stood back, not sure what I would do.

I shuffled back, scared of him, and scared of him being in a house with me. Seeing this condition, it was scary to say the least.

Mamou realised that work had come before family. "Delilah…with my life…I think it's best…"

He turned to leave the house. 

"I'll continue to send money for you, I still love you, and my son…but…I can't be trusted to be around you with my life. Delilah, I love you…but…"

And just like that, it was goodbye. And it seemed forever.

When Ash came back later, he asked again 'Where's daddy?' The response was one of the hardest things I ever had to say.

"Son, your daddy cannot be with us any more. However, he has told me to say that he will always love you, and he will continue to take care of us…."

I couldn't stop myself and cried. Ash joined in as we shared a mother/son hug, as his little hands tugged my arm. Only a true parent could appreciate something like this.

Sadly, that day, I realised that from now on, I was the only true parent of the family.

*   *   *   *

For a while, despite Mamou leaving, life didn't seem as hard as I expected. He kept his promise and kept putting cheques towards us, obviously intent of taking care of his son, and keeping us happy, in our small and peaceful home in Pallet. 

However, during the months, the realisation came to be as the cheques came slower and slower, and finally, after a year and 3 months, everything stopped. To this day, I am not sure what has happened to him, but either he is dead, or he is in a new life. I do know about the nurseries being looked after by independent resources (including the one in Pallet) but even so, if he is alive, the bastard didn't have the decency to see what a life his son had left.

Yes, I called him a bastard. Now, it seems to be the right thing to say, although you may not have expected it from me. However, I didn't see him today, certainly not at the funeral. He wasn't here for his life and he isn't here for his death.

However, I had two people to thank whilst Ash was growing up. Arthur and his lovely daughter Molly. So innocent and cute beyond words, Ash was happy to have a 'little sister' to play with. Sadly, his relationship with the Oaks had gone a bit after their unpleasantness, and after a while, even May stopped being with him, however, it was the first time I saw my little Ash seem to blossom into a young man at the age of 6 compared to Molly's 3.

Molly is with me now as well. She had tragedy as well when Arthur died about 3 years ago. Both of the men I trusted more than anyone else have been taken from me, as well as my son. My life seems to have no meaning.

The funeral of Samuel Okiida Oak was a very drab affair, but it was great to see everyone there, Professors Elm and Ivy, Arthur, and also Gary, Ash, Misty, Tracey…I was surprised that Brock wasn't there, although I had heard rumours about the breaking of Pewter City…

When Ash started to get interested in Pokemon, and Sam would show him some, I was at first very adamant about him not becoming a trainer. After the scars of my own relationship with a pokemon master turned garden maestro turned traitor, I didn't want Ash to fall the same way. However, more and more interest came about, and he really seemed to want to do it, especially with Gary also going for it. With Gary's new attitude, they had become rivals, and at a stretch, enemies, and I guess Ash' stubbornness (from my side, he joked) was what won me. 

I remember the first day when he called me. I told him about that his father took him 3 days to get to Viridian. I know Ash didn't talk about his dad too much, because he knew how it would affect me, but it still sent flashbacks of my conversations with Mamou, and it frightened me to see Ash walk the same lonely path.

I needn't have worried, because a charming lovely young lady named Misty Waterflower and soon after, a charming young man named Brock Slate began to accompany my Ash. Although every day, my thoughts turned to my sons, it was good to see his company around him, I knew he would be safe.

Even after I learnt about the storm and the seas in the Orange Islands, I knew that as long as Ash was with someone, he would be safe. Ash may have saved the world, but it was Misty which saved him through it.

Looking today, it is obvious how popular and how much affect Ash had on us all. A number of people here are from the League, and are only there as representatives, but the majority of people here were genuinely good friends of Ash, and a lot of them I really loved their company.

Misty for example, Ash's wife and now sadly, a widow and single mother. I loved her like my own daughter. Her radiant red hair swung out like a supermodels, yet whilst stubborn at times in nature, was gentle in spirit, and kind. She was a wonderful person to Ash, and really deserved much better in life than the graveyard sorrow today has brung.

And Brock…poor Brock, who like myself, has gone through so much heartache, not only with Ash dying, but with his first wife having to go through cancer, he hasn't had much luck to say the least. To Ash, he was a best friend, brother and second mother all in one. I still chuckle whenever Mimey and he argued over the sweeping.

Ah, Mimey. My Mr. Mime. He's with me as well, outside with all the other pokemon. He still as helpful as ever, more so in my old age and time of need. Misty gave me a Jigglypuff for my birthday as well to help me send me to sleep. In recent nights, I've cried myself to sleep.

And so many of Ash' friends took off time off their schedules to pay their last respects. All of the Elite, in particular Casey and Richie, were very good friends to Ash, Richie I knew personally as a sweet boy who was Ash' best friend in the league. His wife, Casey, was a smiling stubborn like tomboy, who seemed to be what I thought Ash and Misty's daughter would look like when they grew up, maybe not in her cute looks, but in her attitude at least.

Gary was there too, very solemn, along with Giselle, his significant other. I didn't know Giselle much, only that she was a teacher, but Gary seemed to be as depressed as many. It seemed to be breaking him, maybe seeing May in a wheelchair didn't exactly help either. 

Everyone seemed at breaking point. Melody's gorgeous voice was breaking through the song she sang earlier, and knowing her personally, it was horrible to see one of the legendary saviours and priests of the Orange Islands in this condition. The other singer, Duplica, who was renowned for her comedy and her instant ability to cheer everyone up, wasn't laughing here, it was heartbreaking to see such a sweet and lovely girl breaking up in her husbands arms. Todd, said husband, was apart from Richie, Tracey and Brock, the closest male friend to Ash, and he couldn't hold out his tears either. Even the toughest of facades, such as A.J's, couldn't hold back today.

After Ash became a Pokemon Master, my life changed back to the one I used to know. This time, it was my son providing for me, not just money, even though I never asked for it, but my life, because as I said to Misty once, he was my world.

And now I've lost it.

My approach to the coffin with Molly clutching my hand despite her teenage appearance was the worst few yards I could walk.

"Ash…my little boy…"

I couldn't say anything else and I just had to cry. Molly knelt down and wrapped her tender arms around me, as we sobbed together. No-one tried to help us, because they all knew this was the best way.

My son…gone…what else could I do? 

I remembered his victory smile, Pikachu by his side, and no. I realised, this isn't the way I want to show my final words to Ash.

I slowly stood up, and went to the coffin again.

I removed the item that Misty had suggested to me. It sounded disprectful, especially to my son, but knowing how Ash looks at things, he'd probably love it. It was a running joke for over 10 years with me and Ash, and it would end today.

"Ash, your in heaven. I know that sweetie, but even up there…"

I threw the item in there, and walked away with Molly. I saw Misty, who whilst tearful, smiled at me, and I smiled.

The pair of underwear in there may seem stupid, but to me, it reminded me of both young and older Ash, the sweet charming young man, and my little boy.

"…don't forget to change you know what."

Compared to all my other chapters this is quite short, but I found the words of a mother to be heartbreaking anyway. This also shows my unique intake of the 'Who is Ash' father?' story.

Next chapter;

Out of the Elite throughout the years, A.J has been a mainstay throughout. All the changes, and he has remained there. Said to be the only one close to Ash' level, A.J's is known as the strong and level-headed member of the Elite. However, today, he is anything but that…

A.J's turn, one of my fave characters because of his strength. Interesting to see if he returns in a future ep. 

Until next time….


	6. Chapter 6: AJ

****

CHAPTER 6: AFTERMATH OF THE AFTERLIFE

Coming at you, the next chapter of the happiest, charming and joyful stories of all time. And if you believe that, you're reading the wrong fic.

This time, it is A.J. For those you can't remember, A.J was one of the earliest 'minor' characters introduced in the series, he had his own gym outside Cerulean City, and his main pokemon was a sandshrew. He had 98 wins, beat Ash easily (despite Ash having the type advantage), and was later seen as a cruel trainer because of his methods. However, it was proved that he was actually a good and caring trainer, and when Team Rocket insulted sandshrew, he beat em easily as well for his 100th win. 

Now, it's his story. His reflections of the deceased Ash Ketchum.

* * * *

I stand there, cold as the night, looking on at the coffin of the one known as Ash Ketchum.

The only one that I would answer back too…well, except for the wife of course. My arm around her, facing someone that in the years I've known him, I have gained the upmost respect for him. 

I have been given a reputation as the toughest of the Elite, as tough as Ash, but more hard-hitting in my ways. I had always been this way, although not as cold as some people suggested.

It all began when I was just a young boy back in my house of the Viridian suburbs…

* * * *

My father was a lumberjack, which was useful around our area because of the woods surrounding, and cut down trees, and sawed it for profitable wood. He made charcoal as well, using his Pinsir rather than the more traditional method of a Farfetch'd now.

My mother I loved. She was such a kind woman, who seemed to be able to put up with anything, and always give us a smile. I missed her.

Things were fine around the Johnson household. Oh, my real name is Andrew Johnson. Yeah, now you see why I prefer A.J. Apparently he was named after a famous soccer player or something…

(Yes, a cheap plug! Andrew Johnson…or Andy Johnson, is my football team, West Bromwich Albions, tough-tackling midfielder, where the chant in the East Stand is 'There's only one A.J!')

…but no one calls E.T Extra Terrestial, so no-one called me Andrew. A.J stuck, and frankly, I liked it.

What I didn't like happened after my 7th birthday, where my life took a violent turn for the worst.

My father, who I won't name because I don't even want to mention in any sort of context, had received the news that his business was floundering, because it was simply too 'old-school.' His methods were seen as slow and unfoundering, where quicker companies could do it for similar prices compared to his home-made system.

At first, it seemed all right. He simply continued, hope upon hope, and also looking for other methods of work.

But days of frustration turned into weeks, which turned into months.

As the money got less and less, and my mother trying everything in her power to keep her family together, he snapped.

His life had seemingly ended, and he took his frustration out on the least most deserving people he could have taken it out, myself and my mother, Rebecca.

Rebecca Johnson always a smile, never hated anything, but the fear in her eyes as a 6 foot 4, near 280lbs husband came into view to shout out his anger, was a sight that I have never forgotten.

Neither did I forget the sound of flesh upon flesh, as my father's fist sent my mother into the wall. Or my own flesh smash just as badly as I tried in vain to stop him. I remember blacking out after that…

…the next thing I remembered was waking up in a bed, where my mother leaning over me, tears in her eyes, hugging me. Our father was gone, didn't know where. Drinking perhaps, or finding someone or something else to vent his frustration. We were lucky we were still alive.

The next day, we got a call from the Jenny of the Cerulean area. A man reported as 'Mr. Johnson' (I still refuse to reveal his name) had been on a tear of vandalism and destruction in the drunken hours of the morning. He had been promptly arrested and charged. When we explained the attempted assault on us, he was charged more severly, and a court order was later approved to keep him away from us.

He mostly kept to that order, but when it was my 8th birthday, he seemed insistant on trying to come to see me for my birthday. My mother, was obviously scared, and we had to escape to Vermillion to avoid him. 

He followed us, and seeing him on the pier, where we watched the St. Anne pass by in happier times, his face was one of a broken and desperate man. His eyes glazed and tired, upset. His life was seeming just to torment ours. When the police came, he took the easy way out. 

He plunged into the sea, hooked onto a boulder, and sank. 

The sight of my father drowning, dying, was one that scared me throughout my young life, and to a degree, even now, I see his destroyed face, looking at me, one more time.

Every time it's my birthday, I remember that, and for that day in the year, the scars reopen, and I can never enjoy getting older as long as I remember that.

Ash once asked me when he first met me, he wondered why I was owning a gym at a young age. I was 13 when I met Ash for the first time, the two years after my father's passing was one struggle, and one heartache.

My mother couldn't raise me on her own. She had worked in the cooking industry before giving birth to me, and people during her life said she was a brilliant cook, and I tended to agree. So much that I intended to following in her path and make my own recipes. To a degree, I would follow in her footsteps.

However, as you can tell from my past tense, her life didn't last long. She became ill, diagnosed with an illness unknown, suffering from depression, and she couldn't handle anything in life anymore. Brock told me a story once about how his mother died, but that was with 11 children. With just one, my mother was on death's door.

(flashback)

"Mommy, you can't…what's wrong with you?" My 9 year old eyes were struggling to hold back, my tears shedding would have formed their own current if I could.

"A.J, sweetheart…Mommy hasn't been well…but Mommy will always be with you…" her harsh whispered voice didn't comfort me, as I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Mommy…be with me now…" I said.

"Don't worry…I will watch you…from the stars, all the people and Pokemon up there are watching us…I will join them soon…and I will continue to love you as I always have, and I will continue to be proud of you."

That was where I first heard the word Pokemon.

I decided I want to be around them, as they could have contact with my mom. A childish idea, and one that still to this day, not too many people believe.

But yes, that was the reason that I started to take an interest in becoming a pokemon trainer. To see if it could bring me closer to my mom.

When she died, I was all alone. I wasn't brought for adoption, and instead was raised on a farm with my grandparents in Cerulean. It was a fish farm, and seeing the Magikarp and Goldeen up close made me more and more wanting to become a trainer.

My grandparents certainly loved the idea of their grandson becoming a trainer, and told me how to enrol as a trainer when I became ten. This was the only birthday where the scars were overridden by my desire to become something.

I had started to cook as a way of remembering my mother. I soon started helping my grandparents in making some of the recipes for the fish pokemon. It was there where I started my own recipes and techniques for my pokemon, or soon to be.

At one point, I thought that I'd probably be better as a pokemon breeder, but I stuck as a trainer, and when I was 10, my grandparents took me to the Cerulean City Gym, where new trainers could register for a new pokemon.

They specialised in water pokemon, which was good, because working on my grandparents farm had me develop a small love for the fish there, and water pokemon were fine by me.

However, as I applied for my licence…

(flashback)

"Like, we're totally sorry, but all new pokemon have been taken out for this years entrants!" the blond valley girl had told me on the desk.

"But I applied at the desk, I'm an official pokemon trainer!" I wailed.

"Fine. What's your name?" she asked.

"A.J. Andrew Johnson."

"Well, let's see…ahhh…I see the reason." 

"Huh?"

She explained in a stupid way that I wasn't born in Cerulean, and that first come, first serve came to the trainers of the city. That was stupid, I wasn't born in the city so I lost out…that was ridiculous…but I knew I couldn't do anything. Along with the Celadon gym, Cerulean became my place to hate soon because of their seemingly sexist rules…of course, I soon got my revenge, but that's for later.

At 10, I was still going to be a trainer, and my grandparents had remained willing for my dream, and made a field where I could train. It would be similar to the fields that my wife Lara and I use for the ranch and breeding centre we use as a business, side of course to my own job as an Elite.

And then, it happened.

I was running back home, tears in my eyes, not just for being refused a pokemon, but that my dream was over before I started, I couldn't even get a little bit closer to my mother…

And then I fell. Over something. 

Not a rock, a stump, but a pokemon. 

The yellow creature was snoozing, and was slightly disturbed by whatever fell over it, but more by my crying more than anything, from a cut knee, and a day's worth of nothing.

And it poked me in the shoulder.

"Rwww…" it said, an inquisitive look in it's eyes.

Although I had been refused a pokemon, I still had a pokedex, and I flashed it at the creature. It would be one of the few times I would actually use it.

It was a Sandshrew.

It looked me, and it seemed a feeling of familiarity came into it. It was young, inexperienced, and had been left alone in the world.

I took a risk. 

"He…hello, little fellow?" I asked.

The sandshrew waddled up to me…and jumped into my lap, and cuddled into it like it was the most comfortable thing in the world.

"You…wanna…be with me?" I asked.

The sandshrew nodded, and hopped onto my shoulder. I smiled.

"We're gonna be the best ever Sandshrew!" my 10 year old voice said happily as the day had finally worked out. 

"Rew, rew!" it chortled as I picked it up and headed back. It never occurred to me that I didn't have a Pokeball, or any pokeballs at all. However, it didn't seem to matter, because for the first time in quite a while, I had someone.

It was the team that would strike fear into the hearts almost everywhere we went and everyone we faced for over 10 years…

Let the training begin.

* * * *

After my 'capture' of Sandshrew, my grandparents had seen how I liked to train with it. I wanted us to be unbeatable, and thanks to a bit of advice from my grandparents, I was able to train on the farm itself, and capturing a few pokemon.

From my newly bought pokeball, I caught three young rattatta, a caterpie and a weedle, but then I decided…not to go out into the world yet.

I would train, become stronger, and become ready.

Getting older however, doesn't necessarily mean getting stronger, as my grandparents were to find out.

My grandmother, Naruki, died shortly after my 11th birthday, from a severe stroke. It would lead my grandfather, Souga, into severe depression and into a home. He would die within the year.

However, the farm's balance were under the Johnson name, and with that, the balance of it came under my name. Which meant…a bit of security.

From there, I used a bit of land a few miles from the farm, and used the capital to build a small gym. My now, my rattata were stronger, and I now had a beedril and a butterfree.

However, my main weapon was Sandshrew.

With my family wilting away, and my gym close to opening, my own demeanour changed. I began to become a bit of an outcast from the world, my own fear and darkness taking around me.

I began to be harsher towards my pokemon, beginning to avoid the process of being weak, where my family had been, my own love for them being buried further deeper in my heart.

Once, when my sandshrew fell into some water by accident, I laughed and brought out the poor thing. But I saw that as a weakness. We began training in storms, despite it's protest. We did make that vow, and we aimed to keep it.

A lot of people thought that it was cruel. However, I couldn't see that because I myself was also doing the same or similar things as my pokemon. I began training myself, in fitness and in endurance, to fit my pokemon. I was tough but fair, I worked myself as I worked my pokemon. And despite the contrary, I still cared and loved them.

When I started battling, I was coming up to 12, and the memories came again. It made me more determined. One year later, I would have 90+ wins and the first Ash/A.J meetings, which in our teenage and Elite years, would have been the equivilent to a PPV boxing or wrestling main event.

The first meeting however wasn't surrounded by cameras, a huge field or 20,000+ fans screaming on.

It was shown with just me, Ash, and his two friends…oh, and later on, two idiots named Team Rocket.

Like almost every other challenger, Ash was beaten easily by not realising how strong Sandshrew was, and how it avoided all the weaknesses such as water, air and grass. When I defeated Team Rocket, that was my 100th win, undefeated, and ready to challenge the world.

With fond goodbyes to Ash and company, I remember heading in the opposite direction, to head to Brock's home town, Pewter City, and my first badge.

* * * *

"Sandshrew, finish it!"

That was a phrase I said many times in my battles. Sandshrew destroy the man known as Flint, (Brock's father as I'd later find out) and slashes through those airheads known as Misty's sisters. Yes, the same airheads that refused me a pokemon a few years ago…I felt no remorse when a slash attack smashed a crystal of their Staryu, it just felt like divine rights.

By then, I made a pact. To make sure my pokemon got the respect and freedom they deserved. They had put up with me for so long, they deserved to get on the right track.

Any pokemon that I didn't think would be in my squad, I would ask if they would like to be. Some did, some wanted to remain with me, but of course, they had no-where to be transferred to.

That's when I met Bill.

A famous pokemon researcher who specialised in keeping pokemon and research. He would be the first out of two people who would look after some of my pokemon. He let them roam on the cliff face, usually my rodents or my flyers.

By Vermillion, and my Sandshrew humilating Surge's Raichu, and evolving into what people had called 'The Scurge of Sand' in other words, my Sandslash, probably apart from Ash' Pikachu, and maybe Gary's Umbereon, the most well known attacking pokemon of the Elite.

Celadon was taken out almost as easy. Erika's gym had a habit of refusing people who didn't like perfume. This reminded me so much of my past, and I didn't really want to go through that again. I grudgingly managed to get through and challenge Erika. Grass pokemon were a weak point from ground, but Sandslash cut through the leaves with ease, and I still had a powerful Beedril as well, which I would soon give to someone else.

Flareon was another pokemon that I was using now, the fire eevee scorching through Erika's squad. 

The Marsh badge was more challenging, and the first time I really had been challenged. Sabrina was as tough as nails, although I heard she had just gone through a life-changing experience, so I decided not to bother her much and just beat her as quickly as possible.

Only problem was her Kadabra was very strong, and Sandslash was every so nearly defeated. A lucky fissure got me out of jail and got me the victory, but the battle had told me that despite my record, I could be beaten if I wasn't careful, and always needed to improve.

I got my water pokemon by now as well, a Gyarados I was determined to show how strong a true water pokemon could be, despite my hatred for the Cerulean gym. It was hard to hate them when I learnt that Misty was a trainer there as well. Really hard to accept that it was her family who nearly stopped me from looking ahead to my dream.

Koga and Aya were barely challenges, and with my newly acquired Golem (traded for my Rhyhorn), it and Sandslash just crushed their poison pokemon. The sport was what I began to call it. My team was now Sandslash, Golem, Flareon, Gyarados, Electabuzz and soon…a Tauros.

I got it from the Laramie ranch, it was the first time I would meet my wife, Lara there. I was a few weeks early for the race, but I felt it was a decent time to relax. 

  
Seeing all the pokemon free ranging, it made me remind that I hadn't called Bill in a while, so I began running, searching for a pay phone…

…and nearly got tramped over by a Ponyta.

(flashback)

"Ow….hey, watch it!" I called, as I looked up.

"What you mean you watch it you little sidewinder, you ran into me!" said a southern voice, similar to my own, but obviously, distinctly feminine.

I looked up, and saw a very beautiful, slender, blue haired girl. 

I first thought, 'mother'. She looked like her, except obviously younger. When I told this to Ash once, he wondered if it was more an Oedipus love at first sight, but he shut up soon when Lara smacked him over the head with a Ponyta plushie. Heh.

For the first time in a very long time, I honestly felt some warmth in my body other than the feeling of victory, or compassion for my pokemon.

I felt that I needed to meet her, I needed to know her. I stood up, dusted myself off, and actually apologize. (Now, my wife doesn't think that word is in my vocab…)

"Oh….er, sorry…"

You could tell I was good at this apologizing lark. 

"…Er, you see I was in a hurry, and I wasn't sure where I was looking…" I said, but thankfully, she interrupted me.

"Sugar, don't you know where you are? We're in the Laramie ranch, it isn't exactly hard to look where you're going…"

"Er…well I was looking for a payphone to check to see how my pokemon were doing…oh, is this your Ponyta…" I decided not to touch it, I knew Ponyta's reputations…obviously Ash didn't when we all got together for our nicer moments in life, everyone together for company.

She smiled. "Yep, this is my pride and joy! The names Lara Laramie, daughter and heir to the famous Laramie family of the breeding side of the Laramie Ranch." She hopped off. "Well stranger, what they call you then?"

She sounded like a regular cowgirl. A real cute one though, and her approaching me made me feel embarrassed.

"Er…I…well, my names Andrew. Andrew Johnson, but you can call me A.J." I said.

"Well, the payphone A.J is…" If what happened next hadn't happened, I probably would have left it at that, however, a certain mouse type pokemon decided to put it's pesky nose into our business.

"Slash…slash…" it said, looking up at the Ponyta.

It neighed as the Sandslash hopped onto my shoulder, to start what I thought, was probably a conversation with the fire horse pokemon.

However, Lara had a different take upon it.

"Wow, that's your pokemon! It's so strong! And adorable as well!" Lara lifted my mouse pokemon as I felt a bit nervous for her. Sandslash had a habit of being annoyed by strangers, and whilst never attacking them, liked to throw a bit of sand in their eyes…

"Er, miss Lara, please be careful, Sandslash isn't too fond of…HUH?"

Seeing Lara and Sandslash giggle like that may have ruined my tough guy image for the rest of my life as Lara hugged it, but at least it made us have at least one thing to talk about.

"Wow, we have our own Sandshrew and Sandslash colony around here…would you like to see them?" she asked…well, I dunno if it was me or Sandslash, but we both said yes, in our own tongues of course.

"Come on then!" she said, and for the moment, my phone call with Bill had been delayed.

I was entranced with her long legs and walk, as we walked as I saw all sorts of breeders and trainers around.

"Wow, you got a lot of people coming here miss Lara." I said, keeping as polite as possible. I felt that this was a girl who deserved a hell of a lot of respect.

"The Laramie Ranch has become the most popular house of pokemon breeder and researchers where people want to strengthen their pokemon and for us to look after them. For a fee of course…" she said with a sly smile.

"Of course." I smiled back.

As we walked on, it became known that we actually had quite a bit in common, especially with our own habits for cooking pokemon recipes. Lara was working as a cook as well, which made her resemblance with my mother all the more scary.

"O.K, we're here you couple of darlings…" she said. 

I remember feeling hotter then, but I ignored it and saw the free ranging pokemon, and seeing how happy many of them. I then got the best idea of my whole life.

"Hey Lara, I have some pokemon which I can transfer from somewhere near my home town. If it couldn't be much of a bother, and of course I'll pay you, could you look after them? I think they would love it here."

I wouldn't know it yet, but this would provide me the close communication between myself and her.

She smiled. "Wow, we made such an impression on ya already?"

Well, technically it was her. However I must admit, I was telling the truth that my pokemon would love it here. Seeing the baby sandshrew cuddling with their parents, seeing all the raticate, tauros and nido-pokemon, it was almost like a paradise for the guys.

I was planning to head to the safari zone to see if there was some strong pokemon I could get, and was happy to give my Beedril to Lara first hand.

And when I touched her hand, it felt like it was meant to be. It only lasted a moment, but it was so weird feeling for someone I barely knew.

Yet I wanted to know here, that's for sure.

I finally got round to my call, and manages to wrangle Bill from his latest experiment to tell him that I found somewhere where my pokemon would enjoy even more. Bill agreed, he was a researcher first more than anything, and although my pokemon had enjoyed going through a few trips to Professor Oak, it was great to see them in pastures now.

I said my goodbyes to them, and I gave my regards to Lara, and continued on my journey. She asked if I could come back for the big race in a few weeks. I admitted it was unlikely because I hoped to be on the first ferry (or in my case, the first Gyarados) to Cinnabar Island. However, I certainly appreciated the offer, and I hoped that I would see her again.

It wouldn't be the first time that I would see her though…

* * * *

Getting my Tauros in the Safari Zone was tough, but thanks to my own home-made recipes treats instead of the garbage bait that the Safari Zone gives you, I managed to get the hands on a prized Tauros.

I decided there and now that this was going to be the team to take to me in the Indigo finals. With Sandslash by my side, and 5 top of the range tough to beat pokemon alongside, there wasn't anything that could stop us.

Or so I thought.

Good training made my Tauros strong, and a bit of TLC as Lara calls it made our bond even stronger. I was enjoying my own life as well, not just as a trainer, but making my recipes for myself and my pokemon. It seemed like my own parental heritage was calling for me whenever I lit a fire, and the excited eyes of my pokemon, even my huge Gyarados, was warrant enough for happiness.

Anyway, taking the ferry to Cinnabar Island, I discovered that there supposedly wasn't a gym. Bullshit.

Any idiot can say that, but only the true trainers know about Blaine's gym. I knew it was somewhere, and when a weird man told me (in a stupid riddle none the less) about it, impressed by my determination, he led me to a volcano lair.

He later explained that he was of course, the gym leader, and that his secret gym had to be fixed after an incident with two certain members of Team Rocket (as Ash was glad to tell me later on), but underneath a volcano was a bit extreme even for me. The match itself I had to be careful, a lot of my usual ground based tactics wouldn't work because of the arena. If it smashed, my pokemon could fall to their doom.

However, my love for them seemed to spur them on, and wanting to win. The first match surprised me as he sent out Rhydon. I guess it was pokemon who could survive in this environment, not just fire types. I sent out Sandslash, who's iron like defence was good enough against Rhydon's own. He couldn't attack from the underground, so instead wore him down with superior speed and movement, before winning with an almighty seismic toss on the ground.

His next pokemon was Ninetales. That battle alone took a lot out of my Sandslash, which proved that Blaine was a good gym leader. His Ninetales trapped Sandslash in a cocoon of fire, via it's fire spin attack, and confused it's tired body with the confuse ray. A series of lightning fast quick attacks told me that enough was enough and I returned my buddy before setting out Golem.

Golem's weight proved a problem for the field, but even more so for Ninetales. It withdrew everytime it went for confuse ray, and it's fire attacks could hardly scratch it. Golem finally got in range and smacked it with a mega punch, sending it flying, forcing Blaine to return it.

Finally, his star, Magmar. It managed to blind Golem with a smokescreen, but it's attacks weren't doing anything to Golem. Golem couldn't hit it with it's usual attacks, so he went for the toss again, and connected. He finally managed to cause the win with it's powerful take down, enough for me to win, quite literally, a hot match.

Finally glad to be out of that, and 7 badges to my name, I decided to relax a bit and then head south to Viridian. 

However, first I wanted to stop by the Laramie Ranch and see my pokemon. O.K, I had an alternative motive as well, but trust me, it didn't get that far. And I almost followed in my parents footsteps, by losing my dreams…and nearly get killed as well.

* * * *

The attack started as I was walking down, remembering the way to the Ranch close to Fuschia gym. I didn't have a flying pokemon, so it was just simply good exercise for me and my pokemon.

I had let them all out, my Tauros in particular loving to come out just as much as my sandslash. I saw the bushes and the trees overhead, and I remember now nice the country life was.

However, the noise of overhead explosions wasn't exactly what I had envisioned on a trip to the countryside…

I looked up and saw the infamous 'R'. Team Rocket. And trust me, it wasn't our favourite idiots either. They're was 40 or so of them, and they were heading….for the Laramie Ranch?

O.K, we have a lot of Team Rocket bandits, known for stealing pokemon, and we have my pokemon over there, ready to be plucked.

Everyone got that? Good. Now watch what happens when they add one angry pokemon trainer into the mix.

I saw Team Rocket scaring people and pokemon alike, and it made my blood boil. I didn't attack right away, as I watching them, waiting.

I saw, what I presumed was the leader, jump out of a balloon, walking with a flower towards the entrance. She looked no older than I was, but I had already learned that looks can be deceiving, and her 'R' uniform definitely held the belief that she was the enemy, and that look of hers certainly looked dangerous.

"Well, well, what have we here?" she said in a snide voice. "Lots…and lots…of well bred, well kept pokemon of a famous family…and we have Team Rocket, ready to cash in on your hard work. That is wonderful…"

Suddenly with a speed I had never seen, she threw about 5 of those black roses or whatever she had, and shocked 5 of the pokemon, including some of the young ones. 5 agents threw pokeballs and captured them.

"Hey you can't do th…" said someone, but was shut up by another flower, and also some threatening guards. Crap. This wasn't good.

"Hey, hold it right there you troublemakers!" said a familiar voice.

I saw Lara escaping from a hatch on her Rapidash, and looking at Domino as if she was the scum of the earth. At that point, she probably was.

"Ah, do we have the queen of the castle?" Domino said, before throwing another flower. The Rapidash jumped out of the way…I noticed Lara clutching her arm slightly in pain, but her eyes burned with fire at her enemy.

Suddenly, I saw a Beedril fly over her head….my Beedril…

It flew, attempted to sting the girl…

…and got it's wings clipped by a net from one of the Rockets. And then…

….seeing the flower hurt my pokemon was boiling my blood to the point that I just wanted to kick the crap out of her. I still had my whip as a weapon as well of defense, I had only ever used it in that or to intimidate would-be opponents, I had never attacked with it. I had a feeling that today was going to change that situation.

"Well, another one bites the dust…now where were me, Miss Laramie, I take it that's you, the daughter to the Laramie family…" said that girl.

"You call me Lara you sniveling little pest…" her anger was obvious, but I didn't think that it would do too much.

Rapidash shot a flame shot at them, which surprised me…however, the rocket girl span the flower like a baton…and somehow deflected the fire away…

"Huh? What the…"

That girls laugh was like scratching on a black board. It was horrifying to hear it. 

"You see, us specialised Rocket agents know how to deal with threats. Let's see how you prissy little upstarts like a taste of your own medicine…"

The next sight was another one of those hideous memories that I had suffered enough in my life. I didn't want another one.

The flower shot into Lara's arm like knife into butter, and the shriek I heard was the most frightening thing I had heard. 

The pain had to be incredible for her, because she was screaming like mad. The rocket bitch just laughed.

"Well, now we have another victim to the Black Tulip, Domino. I think any more resistance will be unncessary. Let's just take the pokemon back to the boss and then we'll…"

That's it. Hurting pokemon, hurting my pokemon…and hurting a girl….crimes that must be punished.

"FISSURE ATTACK!"

Sandslash' claw into the ground made a shudder as the Rocket turned around…

…and then dropped into the ground as 20 to 30 guards fell into the giant hole my pokemon created. However, the girl, Domino, jumped out the way like an Olympic gymnast.

She clapped, as the look on my face was one of distaste.

"Well, what do we have here…someone who knows what they are doing…well, shame I do as well…."

Her tulip flew at me at breathtaking speed…fortunately, my pokemon also did the same.

In a movement known as the bare-hand block, usually reserved against swordsmen, my mouse pokemon had caught the tulip in it's bare claws before slashing the thing into shreds. In the first showing of true anger I had in a long time, I drew my own weapon as Sandslash advanced on her.

She blocked the slash with her staff/tulip she had, but she didn't see my attack. My true attack.

"It'll take more than one mere pokemon to take me do…huh?" she felt her weapon being tugged from her arms.

My whip had ensnared it.

Domino was stronger than I expected, I guess she didn't get to being a Team Rocket agent from looks alone, although I wouldn't have been surprised if she had been screwing her boss to get into the high ranks, but I was still stronger. Pulling, Domino released she was in trouble.

"You hurt pokemon, including my own, and you hurt a friend of mine who has been looking after them…you will be punished as with one strong tug, I removed the staff from her hands.

She fell down, but quickly got up, snickering.

"Well, well, I guess we'll have to take this one seriously."

My Sandslash looked on as I released my Electabuzz and Tauros. Any sense of movement would be stopped by my two quickest pokemon.

Then, I heard the whispered pain.

"A.J…hun…that you?" 

Lara's nervous system seemed to be affected by that attack. Her arm was in extremely bad shape. 

We had talked every time I called asking both a) how my pokemon was and b) how she was, so I could definitely qualify her as a friend now. She called me hon every time I called as well, which I thought was a bit annoying at first, but I guess my tough guy ways made it like that. Misty always called it cute though.

However, seeing her like this made my blood boil even more so.

"You…are so going…to pay…"

Domino smiled. She grabbed a pokeball.

"Let's see how good you really are…" she said. 

She threw her first pokemon, a Scyther. 

"Tauros, go easy on them. It's not their fault they've got such a despicable trainer." I said.

Domino may be seen as a Rocket agent, but as a trainer, she was no match for me. Tauros' improved abilities made it hit a skull bash into the tree, and when I used fire blast, even Domino seemed a bit shocked.

Her next pokemon faired even less when she sent out Nidoqueen. Tauros proved to be the stronger in a test of strength, and a blast of ice beam froze it solid, unable to move. Domino I thought was ready to blow a gasket.

She didn't. She was laughing.

"You are good….however, who said that was my plan?"

Suddenly, I felt something and above me, was a blast of Butterfree shooting stun spore above me. I felt the pain, as it is quite effective and painful on humans, and I should have known they would be doing something like this.

My Electabuzz was trying it's beside to stop the effect as well, as it was thundershocking every agent trying to get close or to climb out of the hole that Sandslash created. However, it was getting too much for even that. 

"Damn it….Lara…" I called, as I felt a blow to the head from Domino as the spore stopped, a lot of the other trainers were trying to get close, but inhaling the spore didn't help.

Lara was about as close to unconsciousness as I was, and Domino only needed one more blow to finish me off.

The blow came and I desperately tried to raise my arm…and in doing so, one of my pokeballs dropped.

I heard my Sandslash trying to fend off the guards and their pokemon on it's own…but the last thing I heard was a mighty roar…

* * * *

The next thing I knew, was that I was in a bed. Not a hospital bed, or a hotel bed, or even my own bed back home. This was a strangers bed.

My arm felt like it was on fire, and my head was in a daze. The taste in my mouth felt like blood, and it was very difficult to move.

A stirring by my side became a movement, which became a licking of my face.

I had to giggle. "Hey Sandslash…you still here?"

It made a few happy gestures, as an opening of the door came, and a girl in a sling walked up to me.

"So you O.K sugar?" 

I moved slightly, although it was difficult. I could tell my arm had broken, or my shoulder separated. Either way, the pain I went through wasn't enough to stop to see how she was.

"Lara…you're…O.K…"

She had to chuckle. "Well, compared to you, I get a re-break of my arm is O.K."

A re-break? 

"I broke it when a sneaky little person tried to sabotage my efforts into winning a race. This isn't the first time that Team Rocket has tried to ruin my life." She sighed. But then she smiled. "Mind you…they didn't get away with it then, and they didn't get away with it now."

"So….what happened?" I asked.

"Well, after that girl tried to hurt you, one of your pokeballs came out. Your Sandslash wasn't affected by the spore, but it couldn't fight them all off. But then…er…well, your Gyarados came out."

I had to chuckle. "Oh dear for them."

She laughed as well. "Yeah. Their reaction was classic. Sandslash jumped onto it's back and it shot a surf attack, flooding them in the fissure. It turned to the girl with the flowers, and she panicked, and ran, jumping out of there. Sadly, we couldn't catch her, but the others remained in the fissure after your sandslash' mud slap and sand attacks made sure they couldn't escape."

"You're a smart boy aren't ya Sandslash?" I said.

"And you're a brave boy, aren't ya A.J." she said. 

I felt nervous as Lara came up to me, and bend down. She gave me a little kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you sugar…" she said.

The heat on my head seemed to make my injuries feel like nothing. However, they came back in a hurry when I tried to move as I screamed and fell out of bed.

"A.J!" Lara said and had to struggle (along with my sandslash, who mumbled something about eating too many of my own recipes…) to get me back in. After my head had cleared, I realised I could hardly move.

"Er….what have I done…or should I say, they done…" I said.

Lara looked sad as she sat on the bed by it's side. "Well, that Domino girl nearly fractured your skull, she snapped the shoulder, and there is a slow paralyzing effect running through your body, and your knee joint has been dislocated. Altogether, it'll take you 3 months to fully recover."

I was stunned. In 2 months, the Indigo championships begin, and I hadn't even got my last badge. Once again, my dream was going to be denied.

"Lara…I have to keep going…my Tauros will get me there…I WILL COMP…ahh!"

She managed to catch me before I collapsed. I could almost feel the blood coughing up my throat. Damn, those rockets done a number on me…but the loyalty and friendship of my pokemon were what saved me.

"The doctors say you should leave off anything for the time being. You can stay here for the moment, hun. Your pokemon can remain here, don't worry about the rocket attacks. With a lot of them roped in thanks to your heroics, I'm sure they won't bother us for a long time now."

My tiredness came back in a hurry as I struggled to hang onto consciousness.

"Thank you…" was all I could say before collapsing back into the bed. All I could feel was the tugging of my sandslash, and a soft hand on my forehead…

* * * *

Yep, now you know. My no-show at the first Indigo Championship that Ash competed in was because of that, which lead to someone other than myself win the thing. I hadn't told anyone this until a recent drunk escapade with myself, Ash and Richie a couple of years ago made me blurt it out. I never thought of the person who could quit, but I was forced to…for now.

For those 3 months, it was a slow build of rehab, but the best cure was the simple life. The fresh air, relaxation, and the comfort of my friends.

All my pokemon I finally had a good chance to watch in actually, moving peacefully along the Laramie Ranch. 

I got to meet Lara's parents, who were surprised to meet the 'hero' of the siege. I dunno, maybe they expected someone more heroic. As I told them, heroism costs extra. 

Lara and myself were getting along real well. Turns out because of her life and heritage, she really didn't have much time to bond well with people and trainers. However, now that I was 'grounded' (forgive the pun, Sandslash made it up not me…), she was enjoying being with someone her own age. To be honest, I was as well.

I had to walk on crutches, but I refused an arm chair. I wanted to get about my own way, by myself. I sounded like someone incapable for asking for help, but I was always appreciative of the companionship that the Laramie girl had given me.

After 2 months, I started to really feel affection for her. Yep, I was falling for her in a major way. Our similar interests and a common bond had really gotten us closer. Actually, it started with a tale about Mr. Ketchum, how it was him that won the P1 substituting for Lara. Damn Ash, is there…or was there anything you couldn't do back then?

But the first time that we truly connected was a small thing in nature, I was busy in the Laramie home, the chef's area, where some of the cooks prepared both the family and the pokemon their food. I decided to make some of my own recipes, to see if the pokemon would like them…

My hands busy at work, enjoying the comfort of something I enjoyed, were interrupted by a southern female voice coming up to me.

"A.J….you in here? I thought so. Someone said you had gone into the chef's area…well, you did say you liked to cook…"

"Yep, I was just seeing if any of your ranch pokemon would enjoy the stuff that I made. It's my own secret recipe of course…"

She smiled. "Really, what's in it?"

I slapped my head. "It's a secret!"

Her smile turned sly. "Oh, so the person who has helped you get better, into rehabilitation, helped look after your pokemon…and you can't even do this teeny weeny favour for me?"

Uh oh. Why do the words 'guilt trip' spring to mind here?

"Er….well….it's just…eep…"

Eep? That was because Lara had grabbed my hand with the spoon in it and began to stir my liquidized mix.

"Don't worry sugar, I won't tell anyone." She said. It was like she had me under her spell, and I was trying to fight it. It was like the old devil and angel over my shoulder, one saying 'Fight it' and the other one saying 'Give in'. 

"Oh no…the wicked Laramie charm isn't gonna work this time…anything else yes, but not the recipe!" I said, with a smile.

"Oh…you are so mean…" she said, in a mock huff. Her eyes still trying to go through the ingredients. 

She then tossed a little flour at me.

I couldn't block, and it went in my face, and as I wiped it off, I saw her charming little giggle snickering out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh…so you are that stubborn are you?" I said, and I retaliated. 

Lara came out with an angry look at her, as I tried hard not to laugh. Soon, it was war.

"You'll pay for that A.J!" she said, and with a cry of attack, it became a flour warfare. 

For some reason, none of the cooks decided to stop us, and instead vacating the room was better. I learnt later than one of them had said 'It's nice for Miss Laramie to lighten up with a young boy like that.' Maybe being rich wasn't exactly as cracked up to be as you'd expect.

After the flour madness, which left my stiff limbs needing a bit of a rest, I saw a giggling Lara like it was the most fun thing she'd done. 

"Hey, thanks A.J…although your recipe is probably nothing more than flour now…" she said.

"Hey, I can always try again tomorrow…no, not another round, this time I'm making it as a thank you, so you can't stop me." I said.

"Yes sir…" she said and began to walk away, but then…she slipped on some of the flour.

Instinct came about despite my still not fully fit body. I caught her on the way down, felt a small pain in my shoulder, but held her much lighter body up so that she wouldn't break her neck.

"Oh my stars…that was close…" she said. 

I didn't answer her, as my hands clutching hers had almost frozen me. I remember this moment so well that I could have told it you a thousand times.

Lara turned to me, a small blush on her cheeks, and despite our faces covered in flour, she leaned in…and held a sweet kiss on my lips.

I didn't expect it, that's for sure, but I enjoyed every moment of it. It was so innocent, so sweet, and so unexpecting.

It was perfect.

She let go softly, her beautiful eyes staring into mine. I didn't know what to say.

"Lara…" was all I could manage, her hands still in mine.

"Shh…" her long finger stroked my flour covered cheek. "It's O.K darling…" 

She leaned again and this time I accepted it with pleasure. This was love as it was meant to be. How ironic that one of my greatest hardships would turn into one of my greatest memories and moments in my young life.

Any pain that was in my body had vanished without a trace, as I slowly but surely wrapped my arms round her. Her own arms were as tight as a belly drum around me, but the warmth that was surrounding me made it near invisible. It was like cloud nine.

However, I slowly did let go of her. I looked into her eyes and pulled back a stray hair.

"Thank you." Was all I could say. 

"Any time." Was she said back. I guess words weren't much after a scene like that. All of a sudden, I was glad for the privacy.

With that, Lara slowly got some cleaning stuff, and we began the slow job of cleaning this mess up.

I couldn't stop myself looking at her, like some beautiful goddess. I was hooked. I didn't want to let go of her either.

However, I still had something to do first.

* * * *

OPEN UP!

The doors to Viridian Gym opened like a temple. This gym had apparently been destroyed a few months ago, but had been rebuilt thanks to some unknown welfare to the gym leader Giovanni. I didn't know it yet, but I was up against the leader of Team Rocket, the same assholes who attacked the ranch and nearly crushed my body.

I still had the 7 badges with me, and although I was too late to enter, I could easily train and prepare myself back at the ranch after this battle. Lara…well, she kinda of insisted that I stayed there. However, this time I had to finish what I started. She kindly lend me one of the Fearow here, and a swoop to Viridian City led me to the gym leader.

"Well, another victim for my growing taste of victory." Said the man, Giovanni, who I took an instant dislike to.

"Screw this, can we just get on with it?" I said.

My rehab, determination and my pokemon thriving on the Laramie Ranch made this VERY one sided, as Gyarados absolutely went wild on his Golem, Nidoking and even his own Sandslash. I didn't even need to change pokemon, it was so quick. I think a bit of that pent up frustration had been transferred to my pokemon, and they were just glad to kick the crap out of someone.

Giovanni begrudgingly gave me the earth badge. I knew there was something about him that I would grow to hate. Fortunately for me, it would be Jessie and James, those two goofballs of all people, who would destroy Team Rocket for good, with help from Ash and friends.

My ride back to the ranch was greeted with me giving Lara a goofy smile, and her look of amazement as I was unscaved, and 8 badges full.

"That's terrific!" she said, hugging me in full view of the family. 

Now this was a problem. Although everyone acknowledge our friendship, no-one had known about our…well, yeah, our love for each other since that fateful day. Her parents watching their daughter and this guy hug with blushes on their faces was a situation which could get ugly in a hurry.

There was one grace. Lara herself. Her smile and her happiness (plus her refusal to let go of me, not that I wasn't complaining…) on her beautiful face was enough to prove to her parents that their daughter had found the love and life they wanted to her. She may be the heir to the Laramie clan and fortune, but she was still a young lady wanting to see the world, and learn what life can bring. I always called her a princess, but initially, that could be true, considered how she was sitting on a fortune, but didn't seem to be able to go anywhere else. However, with me by her side, that chance was going to happen.

* * * *

When I challenged for the Indigo Title 6 months after the original one, Ash was going onto his Johto journey. However, I was determined to win my battle with both injury and the tournament. The Laramie Ranch has really helped me exercise both myself and my pokemon, and it was time to see how it would work on the tournament.

I remember that first time that I went out, the thrill of the feeling of going out against the best of the rest. I felt confident, but even more that Lara had reserved a seat for every match that (hopefully) I would be in.

My first round match was obviously a rookie against me. His Beedril, Butterfree and Fearow were no match for my Flareon on the grass field along in my first match. The skull bash which finished off the diving Fearow sent the crowd into some sort of jubilation, like there was something special with this guy, and the cheers were being led my Miss Laramie, Row H, seat 101. 

She had offered to loan me some pokemon as a representative of the Laramie Ranch, well her parents had, but I refused, simply putting that it was my way to win, not anyone elses, and I wanted that to prove it.

At last, the shadows of my past were being exorcised.

My next round match on the rock field was perfect for my massive Gyarados, who simply wrapped himself round the rocks and blasted bubblebeams at the Golem in the first round. Even when he sent in Exeggutor I didn't worry, as the height of my pokemon was hard for it for it's grass attacks to work. An ice beam changed his perspective of the match, and he finally sent out his last pokemon, Nidorino, who was no match for the powerful body slam of my Gyarados. So far, two one-sided victories, and I'm sure the black market bookies had shortened my odds by now.

As the rounds progressed, I kept switching pokemon because the breeders of the Laramie clan had made my reserves almost as strong as my first choice. It was with great pride when I saw my Raticate's thunderbolt defeat my third round opponent's Starmie after my Gyarados finally lost.

And I was hearing the crowds reaction behind me, seeing my dominance yet my congratulations to both my opponent and my pokemon showed that I wasn't an arrogant so and so like some of their past favourites. I remember watching Ash battle that Mandie creep…heh. Trust me when I was cheering for young Ketchum.

Finally on the ice field, Electabuzz beat a young girls' Cloyster, and after a close battle, beat a Vileplume. It finally lost to a Jolteon, so it was Sandslash's debut.

"Sandslash, sand attack!"

"Jolteon, agility.."

The plan was obvious. She wanted to get Sandslash in the water. And lo she got it…but she also got one heck of a surprise…

"Now, Jolteon, send it to the edge with a quick attack!"

As Jolteon nailed Sandslash, it slipped into the water, as I feined ignorance.

"Oh dear…what just happened?"

"Your Sandslash is in a lot of trouble now isn't it!"

"I don't think so."

"Huh?"

The next thing she saw was Sandslash smashing through the ice, it's claw slashing away on the Jolteon with a barrage of fury swipes. The final slash attack send the electric eevee down for the count, dripping wet, and the shock of both my opponent and the crowd.

And lo, did the crowd roar.

* * * *

"Wow, that was really impressive, Mr. Johnson! That Sandslash of yours survived a total ice water assault and came back easily! What's your secret?"

Interviews. Even today as a member of the Elite, I couldn't stand them, and hated every person who tried to. However, both then and now, I had a secret weapon.

"O.K guys, back it up. He's a member of a prestigious company and I need him outta here…" said a southern female voice, as Lara, in a businesswoman's uniform (making her look extremely sleek and sly, gorgeous nonetheless though…) was like my rep, trying to get me out of tough situations.

As soon as the doors closed into my locker room, I picked her up and twirled her around, ectastic from a) my win and b) getting away from those leches. Lara laughed as I put her down and she gave me a sweet kiss. 

"This is the life." I said. Realising I was now in the final 16 was a scary thought. I knew I could win it, but the next match, would be the final 3 on 3 in the Indigo Stadium before the big 6 on 6 matches in the quarterfinals onwards.

"I know. Just don't lose sugar, we've worked so hard through everything…" she said.

"I know…I don't want it to end here, but somehow, if it did…" I remember looking her in the eyes. "…I still got the best prize of them all right here."

"Aww…" she said to me and gave me a long hug. It was this feeling which was the real victory to me in the tournament. Despite everything, I had found something more precious to me than any victory.

* * * *

Guess what? I had another victory.

I said that she was more precious, but that doesn't mean I didn't like to win. On the stadium, Sandslash crushed all three of my opponents pokemon, first a Raichu, then a Farfetch'd, and finally a Wartortle. People judging my Sandslash' strength weren't really hoping to meet me in the following rounds, I could tell, and so could most of this audience.

More wins gained me more popularity and confidence, my injuries now a fairway away from my mind. Relaxing in the Pokemon Village with Lara was more treatment than I could ever withstand anyway.

When the quarter-finals came about, it was clear that there were two people who were seen to be in the final. Myself, and the masked man Darien, a prospector trainer from Vermillion City, who invested part into the St. Anne building. He was an extremely talented veteran trainer, and I had a feeling it was destined.

The blood inside me was fuelling the adrenaline I was going into this next battle, as Sayoko, my opponent grinned an arrogant grin, claiming he'd be the one to knock me off my high horse.

Knock me off it? He didn't even reach the saddle. I only used 2 pokemon (Sandslash and Tauros) to defeat his six. I used Tauros first because I hadn't used him yet and his all round abilities would stop any surprised. His Golbat was blasted out of the sky via ice beam, so out came Graveller. O.K…hands up all those who thought that was a stupid move after seeing an ice beam attack. Everyone…good, because this idiot didn't. An earthquake from Tauros also helped finish off the rock pokemon.

He finally wised up slightly and used Machoke. Despite his type advantage, Tauros still defeated it with it's superior speed, mobility and powerful take downs. However, it was finally getting tired, and using his Kadabra, finally defeated it just. 

Sandslash came out and sliced a hole through it, it's digs too good for it's psychic attacks. Out came his Seadra, hoping to take it out in one blow. Obviously he didn't watch the last match. Sandslash's Slash again was the key factor.

Finally…Haunter. ^_^

"AND THE WINNER IS A.J!" the announcers screamed out as the crowd cheered, as a dominant performance meant a semi-finals spot for me, and one step closer to leave the stadium with my dream still intact.

As I left, and felt the many cheers on my back, I knew that this may be my dream for now, but seeing a smiling face at me, felt like I knew what my dream may be in the near future.

* * * *

The semi final match was my hardest to date I had to say. The trainer, Chris, was a European making his debut and was the European Champion. It was a pretty good match, that I eventually won. First was Electabuzz vs. Jynx, it was close but Electabuzz shrugged off the psychic attacks and one final thunder punch was enough.

He send out Dugtrio which wiped out Electabuzz with one earthquake. I sent out Gyarados, and despite a couple of good rock slides, it's hydro pump was eventually enough. Next came Jolteon. Damn. Thunderbolt wiped it out.

So I chose Golem. Amazingly, he used mimic and copied my earthquake and did some decent damage with it's double kick, but Golem finally took it out. Out came his own Gyarados, and wiped it out. So, it was either Flareon, Sandslash or Tauros. Hmmm…

Tauros did the job with a lucky thunder. Next came Snorlax. A normal vs. normal battle…except his normal had a powerful submission attack, which beat my Tauros in the end despite the powerful skull bashes it was using. Sandslash was up then. Snorlax fended off the slashes well and really gave Sandslash a tough time, but finally, the fissure sent him snoring back into its pokeball.

Finally, Charizard. His starter sent Sandslash into a spin…a fire spin so to speak, and dived in at a huge speed. Sandslash however hit a rock slide which damaged it's wing badly. However, in a surprise, Sandslash lost for the first time thanks to it's own move, a powerful slash from the fire dragon.

Lastly, fight fire with fire. Flareon came out and trapped Charizard with a fire spin of it's own. It fought out, but fell to a flying skull bash, it's wing still hurt, I hit smog attack and aimed a flamethrower at it.

The resulting explosion was enough. I had won. I, Adrian Johnson, had made it into the final round.

After a congratulations for a great match, I returned to my home for the time, for a quiet night in.

Lara, however, had other plans.

* * * *

"Congratulations sweetie, you did it! You made it this far…"

Getting hugged is nice normally, but when the air of your body is being squeezed out of you as well, then…

"Lara…air…"

She let go with a slight apology, she knew I liked it mostly, but had seen my victory, and after I put my pokemon with Nurse Joy at one of the village's pokemon centres, I sat in with my girlfriend for a nice night in.

However, she had prepared such an extravagent dinner I felt it was someone's birthday.

"Isn't this a bit much…O.K, I made it to the final.." I started, a bit embarrassed about the attention she was giving me.

"Not at all, it's something else special. How long has it been since we first saw each other?" she said with a smile and a blush.

It was then I remembered. It had been….

"That's right. It's our 1 year anniversary. Well, 7 months as a couple, but hey, I'm counting it…AND YOUR NOT ARGUING WITH ME, GOT IT!"

"Got it dear." I said, in those panicked voices that guys use when the girls use threats of certain violence against their significant others.

"So…let's eat then!" she said.

I didn't argue with her. Like I said, she also was pretty involved with most of the givings of the Laramie Ranch and that including the cooking of recipes for the pokemon. However, this time, her divine skills were used for one person. Me. I felt like the happiest and indeed luckiest guy on earth.

After it finished, I softly kissed her. "I love you, you know that…"

"Of course I do sugar, I love you too." It was the first time that I can remember when we actually said that to each other.

When I kissed her, it was like, forget everything. Forget the tournament, just whisk her away to another country or planet where everything can just be us two. However, for now, it was just us two. 

I held it for a bit longer before smiling at her. 

Now before anyone gets any sick ideas, despite our genuine passion, we were both still 15 years of age, and despite what people have thought of me, I am a pure hearted man, and we slept in separate bunks. We held hands, that was it.

But that night, sleeping comfortably, with no pressure of tomorrow's match, I knew that it was the final piece of the jigsaw needs to finish what I had started all those weeks, months and years ago.

I wasn't going to let the curse of the family get to me, they had suffered, I had…but the difference…I'm here, and I got over it.

Mother, it's time to make you proud of me.

* * * *

As expected, it was A.J vs. Darien in the final round.

My stern steel look was compared with the smile on the magician look alike face. I turned to see Lara looking at me. The representative of the Laramie family had stayed with me thick and thin, not really caring about anything else but to be by my side. Even now, she refused to leave me despite everything, I loved her then for it, I love her now for it.

Now, let the final battle begin.

"Butterfree, I choose you!" Darien said, as the cheers of the crowd became impossible to deal with.

"Go Tauros!" I countered.

The bug pokemon versus the bull pokemon was a good match to say the least, as none of the bull's power attacks could get through because of Butterfree's aerial ability. However, Tauros' speed managed to avoid the bug's stun and sleep based moves. Although it's psybeam did connect, I nailed an ice beam which stopped it in it's tracks. It slowly fluttered down, and as it was recovering, a knockout take down got the win.

Round 2 was his Raticate. His Hyper Fang attack was so quick and sent my Tauros in a bit of pain. Tauros was quicker though with it's take downs, however, Raticate finally got the final sting in after a good battle, by digging underground and smashing my Tauros' belly.

I didn't send out Golem, the obvious choice, because I knew that his Raticate had a blizzard attack to combat it's main problem of physical attacks against rock pokemon. Instead, I sent out Flareon. Raticate again dug, however I used double team and as it unearthed, it couldn't hit the real one. A quick attack sent it into a spin, and although Raticate countered with it's own quick attack, another double team confused it even further, and one powerful flamethrower finished it off.

Darien smiled and complimented me, but now he was getting serious. Onix was his next pokemon, and I knew that Flareon couldn't win this match. I tried a bit of hit and hope, using the smog/fire combo, however Onix was barely scratched. Instead of seriously hurting it, I returned it, forfeiting that round.

Gyarados came out. This time the mismatch was in my favour. One rock throw did some damage, but it's hydro pump took out in one hit.

He sent out…Dragonite. And he had two of them as well, not quite Lance with three, but that's why he was dangerous. Gyarados nearly beat it with ice beam, however, it's thunder quickly ended it.

I had Sandslash, Golem and Electabuzz left. However, it had an ice attack to deal with Golem, and even Sandslash would have a few problems. However, I had a surprise of my own in Electabuzz.

I sent it out, and the flying element of the dragons was an advantage to my electric pokemon. With Gyarados' ice beam still affecting, a huge thunder from my quicker pokemon caught the large target and sent it down for the count.

He had two pokemon left. And his other was….

Aerodactyl. Not too many people had believed it when he sent this flying rock into the tournament, however, as it was a registered pokemon with the authorities, it was allowed, and he sent it out. Now, it is a flyer, but it is also a rock, and it was quicker than Electabuzz.

However, as it dived down, I was gonna try a shock move.

The debut of an electabuzz ice punch attack. 

Yep, Lara had told me of the Johto TM's and had a selection acquired to her ranch, fire, ice and thunder punch. As she knew that ice would work with electabuzz, she gave it to me as a free sample. The rock smashed into oblivion as it came into a halt. 

However, it still was strong and sensing desperation used a hyper beam. Which beat it, but I quickly sent out Golem after returning Electabuzz and congratulating it, who hit a hasty seismic toss on the lowered pokemon to end that chance.

And then came forth his second dragonite.

Golem simply wasn't quick enough to avoid it's water and ice based attacks, and was beaten in a hurry. Which left…

"Slash?"

I scratched it's ears, as I always did in a comforting gesture before a match. It meant 'do your best', which I always knew it would.

"I choose Sandslash!!" I called out as the crowd knew that the match was coming to an end, and the roars were deafening.

I glanced at Lara who face was one part stern, one part concerned, and one part anxious. O.K, this is it.

"Sandslash, use your defense curl and turn it into a tackle attack!"

One of my unique moves, increasing it's defense and it's mobility to leap into an attack. I used this on Ash in our first battle which took out his Pidgeotto.

"Dragonite, water gun!" Darien said.

The water attack normally would have stopped a Sandslash in it's tracks. However, it simply spun through, to an audience which seemed amazed, they would see this move many times in the Elite, with both myself and Giselle training ground/rock based pokemon designed to tough it out against water opponents.

When it slammed it's sturdy spikes into the powerful dragon, sending it down to ground, the crowd roared, realising this was a true climax between the two best trainers of the tournament.

"Dragonite, try ice beam!"

"Sandslash, countered with rock slide!"

The ice attack could have stopped Sandslash, but with a barrage of rocks coming it's way, it couldn't hit it, and had to avoid the stray rocks attacking it as well, giving Sandslash the time to get away. 

I heard the panic in his voice when he called his next attack, nothing he was doing was even getting through to my first pokemon, my strongest, my best friend.

"Dragonite, fly as high as possible and crash down with a body slam!"

Dragonite's can crush a pokemon with their flying body slams with the force of a jumbo jet. However, that works on most pokemon.

My Sandslash was unlike most pokemon.

"Sandslash, curl and roll when I say…" I called out.

My Sandslash stayed poised as the Dragonite came flying down. I had to time it right, all our hardships and training had come down to this…

"NOW!"

Sandslash jumped and curled as the impact was prepared for the Dragonite's attack.

And then Dragonite remembered something...Sandslash have spikes.

Dragonite screamed and fell down as the pain of the attack send it down to the ground, pausing for a few seconds trying to get feeling back.

But I only needed one second to get the advantage.

"Sandslash, sand attack!"

The sand almost came about like a storm as my Sandslash spun and sent if flying into the Dragonite's eyes. Now it was hurt and couldn't see. Dazed and confused, Darien didn't realise what was happening.

Normally, Dragonite's have the advantage over ground types because of it's aerial ability. However, confused and grounded….

"SANDSLASH, FISSURE!"

Darien called desperately for Dragonite to fly away, but the lack of sight and increase of pain made it unable to comprehend any instructions.

The earth cracked…

The dragon fell…

…and the match was over.

And the crowd roared.

"INCREDIBLE, WITH ONE OF THE MOST UNIQUE AND DEVASATING COMBOS IN HISTORY, WE HAVE A NEW INDIGO CHAMPION! THE MAN KNOWN AS A.J, HAS DEFEATED THE LEGENDARY DARIEN IN ONE HECK OF A MATCH!"

I did it.

The dream had happened. I felt it, the emotion in my eyes, I felt the slight tears. After everything, I had done it.

I walked over, and picked up Sandslash and gave him the biggest hug as it gave it's best performance of it's life. We made a promise the day we met each other, and damn it if we didn't keep it.

I glanced at Lara whilst the celebrations began. She too, seemed to have tears as well. Tears of pride I later learnt.

Everything. My father's prisonment and suicide. My mother's and grandparent's death. Refusing to get a pokemon. My own gym. The badges. Team Rocket's attempt to cripple me. The rehab at the Laramie Ranch. Everything had come down, and finished just like this.

Lara jumped from the stands before security could stop her, and despite everything we had denied in the interviews, joined in the group hug, sharing each others tears. I'm not normally the guy who gets emotional or even teary eyed, but I certainly felt it here. 

I think if either of us felt Sandslash' spikes, we ignored the pain. I certainly never felt as good as I ever did than this point in my life.

As the crowd continued the cheers (and some wolf-whistling), I saw Darien returning his Dragonite. He smiled at us, despite everything.

Reluctantly, I broke from the group hug as I shook his hand. He was extremely amazed and impressed with my skills, and knew that I was going to be one ready for the Elite in the near future.

I looked at Lara, and I could see my future…looking the brightest they had ever had.

* * * *

The award ceremony was tiring. Chris, who won the 3rd/4th place play-off got the bronze trophy, Darien got the silver one, and myself, the honour of the huge gold trophy, all 6 of my pokemon engraved on it as well, plus a picture-frame of the moment I won it.

I was told that I would be put in the books and that as the Indigo champion, now had certain rights which would be of interest to me. One of those rights came into play the night I was ready to leave…

I was going to go back to the Ranch, enjoy some time with my pokemon and Lara, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mr Johnson…A.J…is this A.J speaking?" said a rough male voice over the phone.

"Yes." I said.

"Congratulations of winning the Indigo Championship sir, we are representatives of the Johto league, and soon the Johto tournament is about to start sir, and we'd like to permit a request of you if you don't mind." 

I wasn't sure what he had in mind, but I had been bombarded with interviews and request in just one day, so another one wouldn't hurt.

"O.K, I'm listening."

"Normally, to enter the Johto tournament, you would have to win 8 Johto based badges. However, as you just won the Indigo tournament, we would like you to enter the tournament to help bring in the ratings as the Indigo champ. It would show you if you really are the best in the world."

The best in the world? It was true that I was top of the Indigo rankings now, but the Johto league was a heck of a lot different. If I wanted to become stronger, that would probably provide the best opportunity.

"It's an interesting proposition, I'm not sure…" I stammered, and I saw Lara coming up to me now, interested in what was happening.

"Well, it's no worries sir, we will immediately fly out to the Indigo Plateau, and pick you up by limosine and fly you to the Indigo Continent, where you will take part in the tournament as a special guest. We know this is kind of short noticed, but we felt that your presence…"

"…would increase viewership." I finished. Another scam in sorts, and it felt a bit bad to be used like part of a sponsorship deal. However, it did offer one thing I wanted. More competition. If I wanted to be proved to be the best, beating the best at the Johto tournament would continue that run.

However, what would Lara say?

"Hang on a sec…" I started, but then I felt a hand on my back.

"Sugar…say yes. I know we promised some time, but the Johto tournament is a place for relaxing as well, and I'll always be at ya side anyways, so go sweetie." She said.

I was a bit surprised, stunned and even embarrassed, but deciding to go against my better nature.

"Very well, I accept."

"Good sir, we'll pick you up tomorrow at 10 am sharpish. Be ready and I'll see you then. Goodbye!"

I hung up, and turned to her. "Lara, are you su…MMMM…."

After she let go of the figure-four lip lock, she smiled. "Of course. Don't worry. Let's just enjoy the final night here shall we?"

I smiled back. "Of course." We kissed again, knowing that from one tournament to the other, it didn't matter. Nothing changed one thing.

We were together. 

* * * *

The trip was as expected, the prestige and class that you get from being a champion did have its benefits I would admit, but the only benefits I liked were my pokemon and Lara by my side. This way, the problem of loneliness was always battled and defeated.

The Johto tournament was similar to the Indigo, where 8 badges needed to be won. However, the pokemon here were all from this unique region, and whilst using Indigo pokemon was fine as well, fortunately for me, I saw all the unique creatures, Ledian, Heracross, Aipom, Murkrow, you could tell this was going to be a special and diverse tournament.

Lara and I went through the crowds, having registered simply because as the Indigo champion, I could. I made myself an inconspicious as possible, wearing some sunglasses and flattening my hair as best as possible (Lara came up with the name Spikes for me, and Spikes Jr. for Sandslash. Even now, she still calls us that…), and despite my recent win, I was hoping to not blend in too much with the crowd.

Tell that to a girl who sees an old friend of both hers and mine.

"Huh…hey wait a second? Hey, that's…" she said.

I turned slightly and then I heard her. "ASH!"

Now she had my full attention.

I saw a young male, grown up a bit but still not as tall as I was with a Pikachu on his shoulder, a sleek redhead with a ponytail carrying a Togepi, and a muscled elder teenager coming our way. I knew instantly who they were.

Sadly, so did Lara. Oh boy…

Lara had ran up to them practically dragged me through the crowds, as I groaned, realising the problems of women today (of course, if I said that to her directly, I wouldn't even be alive to tell you this story).

"Hey, Lara….and….is that you A.J?"

What do you know? The kid has a memory.

O.K, that was a bit harsh, it just I failed to see how serious Ash can be considering how easily I beat him the first time we met, and now, I was a champion. However, if he made it this far, he may have got as good as I hoped.

"Hey, we heard you won the Indigo league, congratulations…but how come you're here…and how come Lara is with you?" Misty said.

"Well…it's kind of a long story…" I said.

* * * *

Actually, we both had our stories told, because unknown to me, Ash had also won a League, the Orange League, not the most well known leagues, however he did it, and had himself immortalized in the Orange League Hall Of Fame. Misty joked it was horrid because there was two of them now.

I noticed how friendly Ash and Misty were. I recognised the signs easily because…well, I also displayed these signs around Lara. 

I feel so sorry for Misty, who is probably going through hell today. If it was Lara, my façade would have been destroyed, and people would see beyond the hard exterior I show in my Elite matches, and see the true Andrew Johnson.

Back to the tournament, and Ash had certainly gotten better according to his friends. He had a better range of strong pokemon, and didn't mind exchanging one for another. I said I was looking forward to battling him hopefully. The rematch we always wanted, Orange vs. Indigo champion.

I was surprised learning from Brock about Ash and Misty together, they were really surprised hearing that me and Lara were together. I guess life is just full of surprises.

The biggest one came at the tournament.

* * * *

As people realised that the Indigo champ was entering the Johto tournament, it was like people were glued to their boxes. I'm sure a few underground bets were made for me to win the tournament.

The skills of the trainers were higher because of their more diverse range of Pokemon, however, my 'Super Six' as the press had dubbed it, were still near damn unbeatable with the range of attacks.

I slowly went up the ranks, and found myself in the final 8. My opponent was a man named Atoshi. The most interesting thing was that I would face in the semis either Ash Ketchum or Casey Bata, who would become a close friend and colleague of mine in the Neo-Elite.

However, as I got further, trainers were getting stronger, and Atoshi was no different. I eventually won 6-4, after in a true classic round, Sandslash span his Marowak into a storm, and hit a powered up slash attack, sending it down for the count.

However, seeing Ash battle on the television that night showed me how dangerous he can be. Casey was the surprise competitor of the whole tournament, and I could tell she had unbelievable potential, and she gave Ash one hell of a ride. However, I knew tomorrow's battle would be the rematch that Ash had been begging for since he lost to me.

Ash had a reputation of very rarely losing twice to anyone. So, I was always on my nerve for that night. Lara was in the room next door in the Johto Hotto hotel, and it kinda sucked that we couldn't share like we did at Pokemon Village, but I could always pop in whenever I wanted (apart from when she was in the shower, which I found out once the hard way…)

In fact, I was off to see her, when the phone rang.

"This better not be another interview…" I had to say. I was getting close to winning my second tournament in two months, and I had been bombarded with questions about everything and anything, including things I didn't want to dwell on anymore, such as my past.

But as I picked up the phone, the voice I heard was kind, caring and a bit cheeky.

"A.J, you there? It's me Ash."

Ash was calling me? Why?

"Yeah Ash…saw your battle the other day, I am so looking forward to facing you again."

"I know…this is the rematch of the century, whether anyone else knows it apart from us. I just want to say good luck."

Wow. Ash had changed, he had matured a bit. Maybe one Misty beating too much finally settled into his brain.

"Well…thank you Ash."

"Don't worry, as long as we go out there and give them the best we can, we'll both put on a great show. And if I lose, hey, it's good to lose to the best."

That was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to me, and I never forget about it.

"Thank you Ash. I'll see you tomorrow then…and good luck to you as well." 

"Of course. See ya!"

As I put the phone down, Ash was right. This would be the rematch of the century, whether it was just Ash, Brock, Misty, Lara and myself and our pokemon were the only ones in the world who knew it.

And I was so looking forward to it.

* * * *

I probably didn't get much sleep that night, for the first time in a long time I had felt the power of nervousness. I never got nervous in a match normally, not even in the final of the Indigo Tournament.

However, as I entered Johto Stadium, and the fans cheering these two champions of two leagues, I felt it. The tension, the suspense and the atmosphere which made these types of matches legendary.

Ash and I shook in the centre of stadium, because if anything else we respected each other. We returned, and I was hoping that the battle would be everything and more.

And it sure was.

First match was Noctowl (Ash) vs. Tauros (me). Ash had been adding to his crew obviously. His Noctowl small size and speed made it hard for Tauros to nail it's ice beam attack on the flying pokemon. Noctowl's hypnosis was the kill factor, as it sapped it's energy via the devasating Dream Eater attack. One full fledged tackle later, and I knew that this was going to be hard.

That was the first time I had actually lost the first round in my entire career.

"Ash, you are good, no doubt about that…but not good enough!"

Noctowl vs. Electabuzz. Although I could have tried to paralyse him, I just aimed with thunderbolts until Noctowl got in range. Finally I got it, and it flew down slightly. I got in range for a thunder punch, and the pesky bird finally fell.

Next, he sent out…Snorlax! Whoa…this had memories of my semi-final match in Indigo. Electabuzz paralysed him with Thunder Wave, although Snorlax's speed probably didn't make that really matter. Snorlax however surprised the heck out of me when he used an Earthquake, which sucked in my electric fighter. He didn't even need to move!

I was 2 for 1 as I recalled Electabuzz. The temptation was Sandslash, but I had a hunch he'd use Pikachu near the end. I sent out Gyarados instead, maybe to lure Pikachu out.

Snorlax vs. Gyarados was one heck of a match. Snorlax' lack of speed and manoeuvrability didn't seem to matter as it's strength to hold off the tackle and bites of my Gyarados was enough. Its harden move was also being a pain. I nailed it with a hydro pump however which sent it to the ground. Finally, I defeated it with a hyper beam attack.

He sent out Pikachu, as expected, and took out Gyarados in one attack. I sent out Golem instead of Sandslash, which surprised a few people.

Pikachu didn't really have anything to hurt Golem, although I was really surprised when a few of his electric attacks did seem to hurt it, I guess that Pikachu has been trained really well. However Golem final tackle attack ended it.

When he sent out Bayleef, I realised that I might have been the one that was had. Although Sandslash was tough, it was still weak against grass pokemon, and so was Golem. I still fortunately had one ace up my sleeve.

Bayleef defeated Golem with one hell of a razor leaf, before I sent out Flareon out. We were showing us our best and defeated them. Bayleef actually put up a good fight with it's sweet scent and synthesis moves, but Flareon finally beat it's resistance with a mighty fire blast.

I wasn't too surprised to see him bring out Croconaw out. It's hydro pump was comparible to some high level Blastoise, Gyarados and Ferilagt'r, so not too surprised when it beat Flareon.

I had one pokemon left. It hadn't let me down before, and I know it wouldn't again.

"Final pokemon, you know which one it is Ash, go Sandslash!"

My trademark pokemon emerged to a roar of the crowd, a lot of people knew how strong my Sandslash was and it was time to see it in action.

"I know your Sandslash can stand water, but what about ice? Croconaw, ice beam attack!" Ash said.

Well, Ashy has been improving. Sandslash however moved out of the way, and with it's defence curl/tackle combo, smashed through the second one. The third one was countered with a rock slide before I called for earthquake.

The already damaged field sent Croconaw into the depths…but it crawled back up, energetic to say the least.

"Sandslash, sandstorm!"

This would clog the water beast up a bit. As the move blinded it, and it shot water guns blindly, my pokemon dug underground.

Ash never saw what hit his Croconaw…literally.

"THE WINNER IS SANDSLASH! IT'S 5-5 AND NOW ASH WILL CALL OUT HIS FINAL POKEMON!"

Watching Ash' battle against Casey made me think it was Espeon. Whilst powerful, my Sandslash could defeat it without too many problems with it's powerful attacks to Espeon's poor defense.

However, Ashy had a few tricks up his sleeve to say the least.

"I guess it's time for a ground attack…I CHOOSE YOU DONPHAN!"

Whoa. That surprised me.

The evolved form of Phanpy came out, looking ready and powerful. 

"Well, Ash, I guess it's my strongest ground vs. yours. And again, I will win! SANDSLASH, UNDERGROUND!"

But Ash smiled.

"Not this time. I may not see, but neither can you…DONPHAN, EARTHQUAKE!"

Oh crap.

Whilst underground, Sandslash can't defend itself from earthquake attacks…and because of the sandstorm, it couldn't get out of the way without risking meeting Donphan's attack.

I heard the earth open, and I felt all of his pain as Sandslash screamed, still battling, but hurt.

"Sandslash…are you O.K?"

I felt his pain. Defeat was rare in my vocab, but it could be…to Ash of all people as well. Well, it's not over yet.

"Sandslash, use double team and surround Donphan!"

I had a few tricks of my own as well.

"Donphan, use rollout and aim for all of them!"

Aw crap…again.

Donpahn's speed when in it's rollout was faster than my Sandslash, and as it could attack all of the images, my Sandslash emerged quickly to get out of the way, but Donphan was getting stronger with every roll…and it speed made it hard for Sandslash to escape.

Sandslash instinctively dug underground, but as soon as he did that, Donphan stopped rolling and nailed another earthquake.

Aw cr…well, you know the drill.

Sandslash emerged battered, and bruised…but it still stood, waiting for Ash.

I was so proud. Despite nearing defeat, it was willing to fight, not just for it's own pride, but for me as well.

"I'm sorry A.J…DONPHAN, ROLLOUT!"

Sandslash went flying from the shot…and stood again.

Nailed. Stood again.

A third time. It stood again…the crowd getting hot for the end of this match.

A fourth time…

…and this time it collapsed.

It was over. I had lost.

"THE WINNER, ASH KETCHUM!"

I saw Ash hug Donphan, but my main concern was my best buddy, hurt, but it's heart never beaten.

"Sandslash, you O.K?" I said.

It responded with a lick of my cheek and a hug. I turned, to see Lara, with Brock and Misty for this match, with tears in her eyes. The Orange champ had beaten the Indigo champ.

But to be honest, I too was asking to be beaten by the best. And today, I certainly had.

"A.J…is Sandslash alright?" Ash said with kind words, someone like him cares as deeply for his pokemon as I do.

"Yeah…it's just not used to losing. However, today you are the better man, and deserve to be the final. Just win it now Ash."

I extended my hand, and we shook to the joy of the crowd. It was like a torch being passed between two of the best in the world.

And to be honest, losing that match made me feel as good as winning.

As I returned to the hotel, Ash and company all came with us, and offered their praise and condolences, and as Sandslash and my other pokemon slept soundly in the Pokemon Centre, I also slept soundly, ready to cheer young Ketchum on in his final match tomorrow against…

* * * *

But I can't say. Misty will tell you all about the final match and the aftermath of it as well.

After Johto, myself and a few others were accepted as an Elite trainer, apart from me and Richie, no-one lasted as long as we have to this present day. With retirements of elite members, and newer blood like Will and Karen coming in, performances made people take notice, and training in the Elite scheme after winning the Indigo championship was another step to strength, as I was training to challenge the best of the best.

As the years went on, the Elite now have 6 different types of pokemon, rather than the one type they were specified, and people have changed through it. The current line up was myself, Gary, Richie, Casey…and Ash. We have had plenty of people though come and go. Shingo, Giselle, Koga, Sabrina, Whitney…

But there was only one Ash Ketchum.

When Lara and I got married, I insisted that Ash was my best man, because that day, he's definitely was the best man. Ash since then has probably been the best man at too many weddings, Richie & Casey's, Suzie and Brock's, Todd and Duplica's, and my own as well. 

It just shows how popular he was. A genuine nice guy with so much ability and talent. 

And my friend as well.

* * * *

So, the so called loner of the Elite, stands before your last remains Ash.

You left us way too soon, no doubt about that. Considering all my tragedies in the past, you'd think I'd ever get used to this.

But I'm not. Every close one has some effect with me, and Ash…whilst Richie and Casey were probably closer to him than I was…I certainly cared about him.

Lara by my side is tearful as heck. When she told me how Ash rode her Ponyta and even caused it to evolve to win the tournament, I knew he'd hold a special part in her heart as well. It was like a part of our souls had been ripped apart…

I know there are people who will mourn Ash more than I will. But today…

….the tears have come.

There will be no other one like him.

* * * *

And thus ends another fabled chapter. Sigh…I've got so much to do now…

Next chapter;

Prepare for trouble as Jessie, scurge of Ash' side for many a year, was part of the reason for the downfall of Team Rocket. What happened when Jessie and James helped Ash in the Team Rocket end? And what of Jessie's life beforehand…she always talks about being unaccepted…why is that?

Leave that for you to think about.


	7. Chapter 7: Jessie

****

AFTERMATH OF THE AFTERLIFE

JESSIE

And now, finally, the Rockets get their term. Rocketshipping alert in this chapter, but hey, that's not a bad thing, that's a good thing! 

WARNING: This chapter is verging on 'R' because of themes of rape and murder in the stories of Jessie's past. I know that will upset some people, so I'll put a warning when we get to that scene (it'll be quite early, and it's just a description, so don't panic) so you can skip it or just go back.

O.K, moral duty over, let's continue.

At the end of this, there is a side story element to say the least. If anyone else would like to do something similar, then be my guest. So, thanks to Globie for this one, and hopefully, this may be a trend.

* * * *

In the past, myself and James have gone after him. We've tricked, stole, and at times, tried to hurt him and even kill him, to get our work done. And through it at times, it proved to be the best time of my life, even during our attempts of working together with him.

I never actually though anything could happen to him, which is why I was so surprised and not winning to believe that he had died.

I heard on the TV, didn't believe. James told me, I didn't believe. Then I called Misty.

The tears and sobs certainly weren't the sounds of some sort of cruel practical joke. I had witnessed what I thought would never happen, the death of one Ash Ketchum, or Twerpy Ketchum as I called him.

And now, here I am, a guest at the funeral of one of the greatest pokemon masters of all time.

Ten to fifteen years ago, I would never even been considered a busgirl, never mind an invited guest, to both his wedding…and his funeral…

But then again I was born just to be brought into suffering…

James is too busy bawling with Meowth to be with me now, so I might as well go over my story…

* * * *

I was born into this world as Jessica Musashi Furage. Into birth, I was destined to be a member of Team Rocket.

Mainly because of my mother, Mimayato Scarlet Furage. She was a legend in her field of her work, and my father knew it as well. Brought into Team Rocket, my father, Ricardo Furage, was a simple Rocket Agent, however, the passion between the two of them showed how inseparable they were, no matter how Giovanni or his mother tried to do it.

As hard as it may to believe it, I was born into love. My parents loved me dearly, as their only daughter, they did their best to care and provide for me. James couldn't believe it when I told him that originally we were quite wealthy. Mom's work as one of the top Rocket agents (take that Domino) had made her a feared name in higher Team Rocket standings, that even my father was taken back with fear and awe of times.

So, how did one Jessica fall from grace?

It happened when I was five. 

The first act that my father was starting to feel the pressure of being in the shadow of my mother, as he starting to become less and less attached to me and my mom. He didn't show anger or hatred, he was just jealous, and wanted to earn the same wealth that she did.

So, the idiot thought that hacking into the Team Rocket accounts would have been a smart idea. Idiot, hackers caught him within seconds.

However, amazingly, they had put all the blame on my mother. They felt that 'he had been put up to it from higher powers' saying things like all her success had got to her head.

Normally, an attempting operation like this would result at best, removal from Team Rocket and being a fugitive for the rest of your life. At worst, you'd be executed. Simple, really. However, my mother's work was still considered the finest in her field, and Giovanni didn't want to lose one of his best workers…well, not yet anyway.

To compensate for my 'mother's' actions, Ricardo was demoted to janitorial staff, whilst my mother worked without pay until they were happy. This made life very difficult, and our nice little house had to be replaced with a wooden cottage outside Viridian Forest. Funny how I lived so close to the twerp at a young age, although he hadn't been born yet.

This led to the famous 'snowgesboards' and at my age, I was starting to attend school, and people had learned of my hard times, and refused to be near me. It was the start of a trend I didn't want.

Talking about what I wanted to be when I was younger to teachers, Team Rocket agent wasn't one of them. Despite my families work, I hadn't had any desire to follow them, I wanted to follow my childhood dream of being a nurse. Yeah, laugh if you want, but Jessie wanted to help people in her younger days. 

For 3 years, my mother struggled as her 'debt' was slowly becoming erased, and my father was increasing hating for all the crap he suffered. 

And then it happened….

* * * *

Just like with Ash, a television news break would tell me the passing away of someone I cared about.

"WE ARE HERE LIVE, WHERE IN THE FUJITAKA MOUNTAINS, WHERE THE LEGENDARY POKEMON, MEW, IS SUPPOSED TO RESIDE, AN AVALANCHE HAS CAUSED A CATASTROPHE AMONG THE RESIDENTS OF THE NEARBY VILLAGE. BUILDINGS HAVE BEEN DAMAGED, MANY INJURIES, AND ALSO 3 DEAD WHO WERE SEEN TO HAVE BEEN EXPLORERS…"

One day, as the plan for the collapse of Team Rocket was staring, I hacked into the files of my mother's profile, and found out what really happened.

My mother had been sent into a mission to see if she could capture or learn about the legendary Mew. If successful, yes, her debt would have been erased…however, Giovani and Mamahama, his mother, were making sure that didn't happen. 

They killed her.

Some of the elite agents, including a heartbroken Mondo, one of my mother's closest friends (to the extent of Ricardo's jealously), had set up an explosion device on the ice mountains, to cause an avalanche as my mother and two other agents were ready to come. Not even my mother could survive a full heading avalanche.

Mondo was a legendary pokemon trainer, and a good friend, but he was forbidden to even contact me or my father after the incident. 

Learning of my mother's death back in my youth, my tears were there, the only time I would cry for her, but I meant it. I loved her. She and I had a bond that me and my father would never had, and I would never have until James.

The death of my mother also meant that it was the excuse that Team Rocket wanted to remove my father from their services. He was put under constant surveillance because anyone who reveals Team Rocket secrets, lets just say that they don't live long enough.

Losing his wife, house, life, job, self-respect, hope…he needed something weaker to take his anger on…and I became that target.

At 8 years old, the words 'child abuse' were ringing through my head…literally, after every rage, drunken or sober, he would unleash on me. 

(Warning: Scenes about to start)

As a former Team Rocket millitant, he knew ways to hurt me, without killing me. The hot knife was his favourite, putting the hot weapon to my cheek, hearing my screams, and then cutting ever so slightly. Sometimes, he actually licked the blood, like I was his little play thing.

It got much worse one cold night…

I was busy crying myself to sleep, when I heard the door open. My father was obviously in a drunken rage, and didn't know what he was doing…or what he had been doing to me had been a prelude to that night.

My father had a smashed bottle and a sadistic smirk, saying 'stop that crying'. When I wouldn't, he said 'I'll make you something to cry about…'

Despite his drunken behaviour, his size made it impossible for little Jessie to run. He grabbed me and pinned me on the bed. I tried to scream, but his hands had covered my mouth, his weight on me meaning I couldn't escape.

I felt some air, and I tensed. I was never more scared than ever before in my life…

Then came the pain. It is intense to feel such pain, as an eight year old getting raped is a memory that is etched in the memory forever. The pain and the evil laughing were drowned out as the pain eventually forced me to pass out. My last thought was of my mother, and thinking that I would be joining her soon…

* * * *

I woke up, blood staining me, pain throughout my body, and ready to throw up. I heard my father smashing something downstairs. I felt like I was unconscious for hours, it had been ten minutes.

Standing up was difficult to do, and I had to throw up on the spot. I knew it was pointless, but I had to do something.

I struggled to get to my room, and I looked around for my few belongings. With a hefty effort, I managed to get many of my treasured items into a small suitcase, including a picture of my mother with myself I still treasure to this day. James has his bottle caps, I have my picture.

I smashed my piggy bank, where at total of the Japanese equivalent to a mere 83 dollars, I stretched myself out of the window, blood dripping. I didn't care, I had to get out of here.

Although it's hard to believe, I was actually quite a smart girl. My mother's smarts James had told me, as I had taken some of my play-dough with me. Surprisingly, this worked brilliantly like glue on walls, and I used it like suction cups, as I climbed down the wall.

I knew that with my bleeding, I wouldn't last long, so I walked with pain, collapsing quickly…

…into a man's arms. I passed out.

* * * *

I awoke inside a house…not my own. I rubbed my eyes…

…I was very surprised to see a picture of my mother on the windowsill. I then saw the other man, a grizzled man with a grey beard…

"Oh, you're awake Jessie."

Jessie? No-one but my mother and…

"M—Mondo sir?" I said, my heart suddenly lifted slightly.

It seemed that the former friend and colleague of my mother was the one on duty watching patrol of my father. He hadn't seen the scene upstairs, however, he heard my screams and saw my father's out of control way. He told after he saw blood, he went to check out…and saw me crawling out, barely able to move. He took me back to his house, on the outskirts of Celadon, a fair way out.

This was the elder Mondo, his son also worked as a Rocket Agent, his family like mine had been working in Team Rocket for how long I don't know, but the Rocket tag hung onto them like the stench of a Muk. His son wasn't like the Mondo my mom knew…let's just say that someone else will tell you a lot more about him in the near future.

"That bastard."

Mondo hardly swore, damn, at times it was hard to hear him, he had such a quiet voice, so he must have known what happened. 

"Jessie…your mother suffered…I suffered…now you suffered…why is it the ones that don't deserve it suffer…"

I looked in the eyes of the kindly man, who I considered more of a father than that bastard Ricardo was. 

Mondo went and put my blood stained clothes, as well as a…mask I think, which was also covered in blood. I wanted to ask about it, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I was still in a lot of pain. Mondo had cleaned me up by the looks of things, but the physical and mental pain was excruitating.

Mondo stood up, turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I saw the tears of the old man coming down. I felt my own also flowing.

"Go to bed Jessie."

I simply nodded, and although I struggled to get upstairs, it was like this was a battle for me. 

As I opened the door to the spare room where my mom had slept a number of times over when she was in her worst hours, I heard sobbing downstairs for a second, and I peered over.

Mondo was looking down with sorrow, yet also with regret.

It wasn't until I woke up the next morning to learn that Ricardo had been killed.

* * * *

If there was a funeral, I never went to it. I knew what happened, and so did Mondo. We kept it at that. It was revenge…for both of us.

They never tracked it back to him. Mondo has been a professional in his trade for close to 25 years, or maybe it was because no-one could have given a damn. 

So both my parents had died, and I was living with I suppose my guardian. I continued school, as Mondo tried his best to raise me. However, we both knew that the best way for me was to get out there as soon as possible.

I was there for 3 years, when I turned 11. I applied in vain for a scholarship on Mondo's instructions. It was for a special learning coarse which allowed me to train on various levels, in the hope of me achieving what I wanted in life.

For the next 4 or 5 years, I did that. I didn't know how, but somehow (maybe because of Mondo's connection, a lot of TR members work for others as well undercover), I got in, and I went with training courses for quite a long period in my life. 

I worked as a florist to start with, and I quite enjoyed flower arranging. As part of a trainee course, I was paid very little in all of my work, but I saved as much as good because Mondo continued to supply me as best as he could. I was praised as a good worker and was asked if I could 'expand my horizon'.

I worked for the next four years learning to be an expert in wine tasting, fashion, as a waitress and a hostess, and a consultant. Now, with all this experience, I'm sure many people are wondering why I could have got much better with my life than Team Rocket.

Because after my experience, I wanted to do one thing.

Be a nurse.

After suffering, I wanted to help those who had suffered. Thanks to my experience and scholarship, I was set out to do that.

Little did I know that almost all the schools were invitation and exam based only. There was only one school left.

The Pokemon Nurse School.

This was my first real experience outside from my mother's teachings with Pokemon…and let's just say, it was a unique experience.

Of course, I didn't realise that it was a Chansey Pokemon Nurse training school. It was however, one of the happiest times of my life because of a friendly Chansey.

After the rape, I found it very hard to get close to people other than Mondo. Boys would hunt me, and I would hurt them. Mondo had taught me to get tough, and with 15 years of combat experience, he taught me what I needed to know. It was hard for people to love me, because I no longer accepted love.

The Chansey, who I would later be re-united with as a Blissey, gave me a positive intake from the learning centre. Sure, I couldn't enter it as a nurse, but my experience working with Pokemon gave me a fresh insight of what I wanted to be.

Jessica Furage wanted to be a Pokemon Master.

* * * *

I was passing by the place when I first saw Pokemon Tech. The area was a bit eerie for me because it was a world that I couldn't enter. It was a place where you needed to break the bank to get into.

At least that's what I thought.

"You mean I can enter there?" I asked.

"If you have the right qualifications yes. Normally, we need a payment downfront, but this year, we are accepted free scholarship for those who want it the most. However, you better get your name down quickly."

This was a lucky break. With my experience and knowledge, I was hopefully a shoe-in.

I filled the form in, listing all of my accomplishments, as well as the regular details and left to find somewhere to rest for the night.

As I left, I saw a boy being dragged by two older people, who I presumed were his parents. I heard him screaming that he didn't want to go, and I thought 'What a wuss.' This is a place where dreams can become true.

It was the first time I saw James, my future partner and husband.

* * * *

No surprise for guessing that I was one of just 3 people to get in. I had to spend some money to get my uniform, a stupid white blouse with a skirt that screamed 'Hentai' at you. 

However, it was a small price to pay for this mistress of fashion, as for the first time, life starting to look up.

Of course, lessons brought me down to earth.

The first lesson 'Pokemon For Beginners' seemed to be child's play for every other 'beginner' in the class. For me, it was like advanced quantum mechanics. It occurred to me that everyone else at least knew the basics of pokemon, whilst my only experience was working with some Chanseys, and seeing a few injured pokemon being treated. When it came to knowing Chansey attacks, I was top of the class. Everything else sank me lower than an Ekans' belly.

I left another lesson thinking was it worth it, when I saw a group of boys laughing and picking on someone.

I looked on ahead, and saw…yes, the same blue haired boy that I saw was reluctantly dragged into Tech…literally. At this point, I think I understood why he'd done that. 

I heard the comments of these supposed upper class snobs who oozed etiquette and all that other fancy crap, acting like stupid louts.

"Well, this pretty boy can't even know a Spearow's learned attacks!"

"I heard he in an arranged marriage!"

"What? The cissy!"

For some reason, even though his wimpyness disgusted me, my heart went out to him. Like myself, he seemed helpless, and this rich type attitude really was getting on my nerves.

Without thinking of the consequences, I aimed my flying kick at the head idiot.

"What the…OOF!"

I looked at them as they backed away. Not even scum like this would hit a girl, if they were smart.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who doesn't like people who pick on people weaker than themselves…" I said. I knew these little grasses would send me to the dean's office, but I didn't care. With a little care, they spread out and went away.

I looked at the example of pathetic ahead of me. Trust me, it won't be the first time I look at him in that way. However, the way he was treated, the look of shivering and fear…well, it drew me to him. As I was like that once, maybe this is the first way of my goal for caring for someone.

I never knew how long I'd be caring for him, so I decided to introduce myself in the nicest possible way I knew.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU WIMP? YOU COULDN'T STICK UP FOR YOURSELF BECAUSE OF THOSE IDIOTS!"

Trust me, James will tell you himself, compared to some of the stuff I told or called him, this was nice.

James cringed again, and I forced him up to his feet by his collar.

"Listen, you gotta stick up for yourself in front of idiots like that, because if you don't, you'll never survive in somewhere like here, there, or anywhere!"

He just continued to look pathetic. This was going to be tougher than I thought. Oh well, I'd have the rest of my life to try…

I let go of him and went away, but then he spoke.

"W…wait…"

I stopped as he stood up, a bit dishevelled, and yes, looking pathetic, but it was a start.

"Thank you."

I can't remember hearing those words ever in my life. I turned around, and for the first time, I saw hope.

Hope and faith. And there it was. A friendship was born.

I winked and gave him the thumbs up. 

"Stick up for yourself."

I turned to walk away, but something told me to stop. Fortunately I wasn't disappointed.

"Wait…please…I don't want to be here. But…well…er…"

I smiled and went up to him.

"Sure." I stook my hand out. 

He nervously took it. Although it was never spoken, it was the birth of a true friendship.

* * * *

I started to sit by James more in classes. It wasn't hard, he seemed to be the whipping boy of most of the classes he was in. With me by his side though, the assaults quickly became non-existent. Of course, after the first incident, I had been reprimanded by the dean, that he accepted a no-violence policy. I countered that he should really have a no-bullying policy. That got me a real telling off but otherwise I was O.K. It was true, the teachers had no idea of what was going on around here.

Apart from James though, Tech wasn't exactly living up to my expectations. Whilst it was a far cry from home, the lesson sucked generally, as did the reception to me. As I had got here by 'luck' as they called it rather than prestige, i.e. not being a spoiled brat, heck, even James referred to himself as one at times, I was always looked down by others.

It didn't help that my scores and grades weren't exactly awe-inspiring. James did better than me, but that was because he had known a lot of the basics compared to me. In fact, at one point James was one of the top students in the Tech. James with a brain, that's a scary thought.

It seemed that a lot of the teachers had even said that they had high hopes for him and his family, and that hanging around with me was going to bring him down. He told me this and it ticked me off, like when the teachers didn't consider me being a Pokemon nurse. I wasn't a Chansey, does that count as discrimination or not?

In private though, James knew that what they were saying was because of his family. His family was one of the most prestigious in the world, and having him there was something of an honour for Pokemon Tech. 

However, I knew that in his heart, James didn't want to be there.

He confessed that his only goal in life was to be himself. To do something with his life, on his own. Being too happy in his rich world was the true cause of his unhappiness.

Meowth once said that a pathetic childhood could bring a pathetic person. When two childhoods are so similar yet different, it brings our opinions of each other more and more closer.

After his confession, we started to get closer as friends, to the point that a lot of people thought that we were dating. All the teachers warnings went in one ear and out of the other for James, he didn't care. Being with me was one of the true happy feelings he had in his life, aside from his beloved Pokemon, Growly, who he told me about a number of times.

Hearing about this, with Christmas coming up, I decided to get him a Pokemon for Xmas. Sure, we had trained with the Tech's Pokemon, but the two of us were among the few without a pokemon of our own. We decided to sort it out.

I still had little money. Mondo had kept me surviving without Team Rocket knowing, and my shrewd saving came in handy. However, in the Tech Poke-mart where Pokemon were sold, even the cheapest ones seemed to be out of my reach.

Suddenly, I saw it. 

They had the sections divided by type. Some of the better pokemon like Growlithe and Poliwag were quite expensive, the dearest ones were the Eevees. However, in the poison section, suggested as the one people used least, I saw a Koffing for $75. 

Although he'd probably get laughed at, it was the thought that counts. I got the Koffing pokeball and bought it. The store keeper transferred the pokemon to the ball and I released.

The floating gasbag with a smile on his face all the time…Well, that was James. The Koffing was goofy enough as well. 

I put the Pokeball in my pocket and went to find him.

He usually hangs around the library or sometimes the cafeteria, heck, even in those days, we were always crying out for food.

I guessed right, he was drinking a cup of coffee and thinking about how terrible the world is to us…hey, it's become a Team Rocket tradition for so long now..

"James?" I said.

I saw him stand up, looking a bit panicked. I know that I scared him sometimes, but this was a different type of panic.

"J…J…Jessie…" he stammered. 

I was puzzled, but he explained why soon enough.

"I'm…s-sorry, I didn't realise it was your bir..birthday last week…" he said.

To be honest, I had hardly thought about it. My birthday was just like every day of my life at the Tech…miserable. However, although I'd hate to admit, it was a bit upsetting that my best (and only) friend had forgotten.

Of course, maybe I should have told him when my birthday was in the first place…

However, I was really surprised when he got something from his pocket.

"Er…I still don't have much control over my accounts, so this was the best I could get you, I'm sorry…"

He handed me the pokeball, and I released it, surprised beyond belief. 

An Ekans. The boy had bought me a pokemon for me, and although it too was a poison type, it seemed like we have one mind at times.

I tried hard to hide my tears, but this was the second real act of kindness that I had since the death of my mother. I reached for my pocket and handed him the early Christmas present.

"Great minds think alike James." I said.

When James released his pokemon, the look on his face was ecstatic. I think he was as shocked as I was by an act of kindness. We hugged our pokemon, and for the first time, we hugged each other. 

Then we split quicker than an atom.

O.K, I did have a teensy weensy bit of a crush on James, but he wasn't someone I wanted to get involved with because he wasn't strong willed. Over the years however that would change.

And to think, I teased the female twerp because she held her feelings for the male twerp…sorry, Ash. 

Anyway, after that, we starting training our pokemon. We knew that battling some of the Tech students with our pokemon was suicide initially, so we did a bit of simulation training to boost our levels up a bit. Sadly, the news that we had pokemon and our reputation helped when people challenged us to battles.

Most of the time, we lost. However, occasionally we'd win and that always gave us confidence of passing Tech and getting into the Pokemon League.

However, that changed when we went to take the advanced test.

* * * *

"O.K, so the nine tails of a Ninetales represent what…" James said.

I threw a pillow at him. It was 8 in the evening and we had been studying for a while, and to be honest, I was sick of it. It was time to actually be real students and actually enjoy ourselves.

"James, we've been looking at those books for hours, if we don't know now, we aren't going to know tomorrow. Why don't for once, we relax, and actually do something fun for a change?"

James, a surprisingly serious student, was a bit nervous. "I dunno Jessie, I mean, with finals coming up…"

Permission to bombard James with pillows…permission not needed. I already did it.

"James, for once in your life, be a man! Now, you are coming out with me, and we are going to have a good time!" I did a ritual which female twerp Misty would do with male twerp Brock for a long time, and dragged James out by the ear.

Curfew was strict for Tech students, but this time, I wasn't going to back out, despite James whinging and complaining.

The night life in the Tech area wasn't exactly brilliant, but in the suburbs of Cerulean were a few choice nightclubs and bars, and I was looking forward to my first real taste of alcohol and partying. 

James certainly had his reservations, but I was an intimidating presence when I wanted to be. Heck, I still am.

However, my rape had always lingered in the back of my mind. That's why I never got too close with James during our Tech days, my fear of men was perhaps stalled away in the back of my mind.

But this time, I could defend myself.

Managing to break out, and catching a taxi to the suburbs, we managed to get to the party places. Although bouncers could be a problem, I guess they believed us with our casual clothing and decent height and look. 

Inside, both me and James were sampling our first taste of sake. James initially went for juice, but a bit of coaxing and soon we tasted. At first, it was weird how anyone could like this stuff, but as I slowly sipped down, it was a taste that you would grow to like.

James seemed to down it better than I did first. Maybe it was a way of drowning his sorrows of the world. In a way, it was the same for me.

So one drink became two, which then became four. One club became three. Mixing juices, alcohol, me and James were certainly on our way out…

If we had anything to talk about, we couldn't hear each other, we were so out of it. Finally, midnight beckoning, we dragged our carcasses out.

However, we couldn't ring a taxi and for the first time (but certainly not the last), we sleep together on the cold pavement, passed out, with only each other for blankets. 

* * * *

As I woke up with the biggest hangover this side of Dover, I saw James mumbling something about a teddy bear as I thought what a night that was. Rubbing my eyes, I checked my watch.

Oh shit.

The exam was starting in 5 minutes, and we were in the suburban jungle, with no money for a taxi, 2 miles away from Tech, and us with half-awake eyes.

"James you dummy, get up!" I screamed.

James grunted and groaned, sleep still his world, as he complained about being woke up in the morning by me. Again, wouldn't be the first time that would happen.

Of course, he was wide awake when I told him 'the news.'

Have you ever been stabbed with needles of fire to shoot your body into action? No, neither have I, but that was what I thought happened to James after I told him.

We ran like mad, not just trying to run the alcohol out of our system. We had to get there.

He had to stop for breaths, but we struggled on…and eventually made it..

Nearly 40 minutes after the exam started. That means we had an hour and 20 minutes to complete a 2 hour exam.

The examiner looked at us like we were idiots, we had no time to change into our Tech uniforms, but we felt his piercing eyes as I heard a few of the students snicker of the lateness of our arrival.

Well, me and James got in our seats. All we could do was give our best.

Sadly, our best would be the Tech's worst.

* * * *

The exam results would have been posted a month after it was taken. All the results would be posted on a billboard so everyone could know how everyone did.

However, as we trundled over to look, we noticed something weird.

Our names weren't on it.

We were confused, but then we heard on the PA…

"Jessie and James, please report to the Dean's office ASAP. Thank you."

Now, this was unusual. 

The two of us trundled as we heard a view whispers about us go along. I gave them my famous glare which shut a number of them up, but I did feel a bit of nervousness as I knocked on the Dean's door.

"Come in."

The two of us looked in as the Dean's face was one of stern, cold fury. This wasn't a good start, and it was going to get worse.

"Jessie Furage and James Morgan. You two realise why you are here right?"

We shook our heads as the Dean sighed.

"Figures. You don't know anything do you?"

I was a bit stunned by this. However, nothing was prepared for what he said next.

"Well, congratulations. You two are going to be imbeded into the Tech's Hall of Fame…FOR ACHIEVING THE LOWEST SCORES OF TECH'S HISTORY!"

James looked ready to cry. My look was neutral, but I would be lying if I didn't have a feeling of disappointment inside me.

"It's near impossible to do this poorly, but somehow you did it. James, we had such high hopes for you, but you starting hanging around this girl like a flunkie, and that is what you've done, flunked."

Anger replaced disappointment. I don't care if he is the dean, that type of comment is uncalled for.

I felt my fist clenching, but the Dean didn't notice.

"Well, this means you are out of Tech without a garduation. We're not going to renew your contracts, that'll make us look like idiots. Not as big ones as you are but…"

The next thing that happened was the desk of the dean being upturned, smashing into his tubby gut, me grabbing James head and getting the hell out of there…

Hardly stopping just to pick up our things, we ran out of Tech as fast as we could. It may have been hell definitely, but we wanted to pass. However, we were now free to do what we wanted!

There was just one problem. We didn't know what we wanted.

* * * *

Society. That was the problem. We didn't belong in society. The upper class life had shunned James, whilst the lower class had brought back painful memories for me. The experience at Pokemon Tech didn't exactly help us in that view, and wandering around with the little money we had didn't exactly help.

We were seen as delinquents. So to put two fingers up to society, we started to act like them. 

This was where we ended up in Sunnytown, home to the infamous days of Big Jess and Little Jim.

Just outside Fuschia was a town famous for it's cycling and walking, where many top athletes liked to train and many young couples like to ride side by side.

The reason we got here was because of a reputation of a cycling gang. Yes, now it sounds stupid, cycling rather than motorcycling, but it was certainly the best option for people who didn't fit in.

James and I decided this was the best option, except I learnt one thing from James which surprised me.

"What? You don't know how to ride a bike?" I said.

"Well…you see, I never really learnt how, my parents were busy trying to get me to learn their standings and working with my fiancée, that I didn't really have much time for childhood…"

Pathetic. With this loser with me, would I really even have a chance?

However, I got lucky because quite a few people had actually heard about what I did to the Dean in Pokemon Tech, two in particular seemed to look up to me in Tyra and Chopper. The leader, Ariat, a tough male immediately saw the fire in my eyes, and would have welcomed me into the gang.

James on the other hand…

"Look, you we can accept, no problem. But he..well he's…"

"I know. However, he's pretty pissed off with the world as well. Sure, he's come from a rich background, but everywhere he's went, he has tried to have been controlled and he's sick of it. I think you can say he wants a new start."

I remember Ariat thinking about it, and eventually thanks to a term of 'If I join, he gotta join' (me sticking up for James, who would have thought), he begrudgingly allowed James to join. 

However, even in a gang, he was teased a bit because of being the only gang member to wear training wheels. Hence the name 'Little Jim.' 

Myself, I really wanted to get even with all my hardships, and Tyra offered me one of her chains. The bikes were stolen of course, these were the days where this gang really were the low.

However, I had the misfortunate to met one very low person.

Cassidy Sun.

She stood out in the crowd like a sore thumb. Blond hair with dark mysterious eyes and a decent look and figure, she had the word 'harlot' embedded on her head the moment I met her.

However, the word she took to was 'stalker.' Me and James still hung around a lot, and we became fast friends with Tyra and Chopper in particular. In fact, despite his handicap, James was getting respect from many of the gang members because of him turning his back on society and wanted to go for a new life.

Plus he was one of the few members who could cook. ^_^

Cassidy on the other hand, she entered the gang a couple of years ago, but was secretly a Team Rocket trainee working on the hard side of life. Her partner Butch was a general back at their base in Viridian, whilst she scouted other recruits. Giovanni would soon recall her back, but not without stirring some trouble.

She seemed to take a particular interest in me, and ignored James. In fact, I didn't even think James and her ever knew each other (which was why I wasn't surprised when James didn't know who she was in the 'breeding centre scam'). At first, I thought she might have been a lesbian, certainly she stayed to herself, and the way she kept looking at me made me panic a bit to say the least.

What I didn't learn until later was that she was actually interested in taking me on board as a Team Rocket agent. She felt that I had the mentality to do it. I would go onto Team Rocket, but under my own will eventually.

Cassidy however also I think felt a bit of jealously, considering how well all the guys and gals treated me, especially Tyra, who I saw as a little sister. I certainly felt that she and Chopper, who was quickly becoming James best friend, were also more than just gang members, no matter what Tyra kept telling me. Nowadays, both of them have followed away from the law, and have kept steady jobs within Sunnytown. Oh yeah, they're both married as well, like we are.

Anyway, Cassidy despite being 'planted' as a Rocket Agent, was feeling a bit of pressure, and decided to how shall we say, leave a mark on me. 

Late at night, Cassidy decided to spike my water. I dunno how she did it, as I'm pretty quick at waking up, unless she slipped some sort of drug earlier in the day. She managed to fix it up that the tap supply in my room (I shared with Tyra) would have some sort of Rocket drug, which worked like 5 shots of vodka, perhaps enough to kill me.

There was one problem. In the morning, I didn't drink it. I washed my face first. 

Pain from the alcohol burns in my eyes and a calling from the gang made suspicious activity that they thought was from a rival gang. Only I noticed that Cassidy, the shadow, wasn't there. It was the start of a rivalry that would last until the end of time…well, the end of Team Rocket.

Steam in my eyes, and James looking on in concern (although clueless), I suddenly felt something. What had I accomplished since I joined the gang? Not much. A bit of petty vandalism and crime, but nothing really to avenge the aristocratic society of Pokemon Tech.

I needed more. I felt I deserved more. James did as well.

5 days after the incident, I announced to Tyra that James and I were leaving. I remember her crying slightly, the first time emotion had really been shown from her, and it was also the first time I felt true compassion for someone other than myself or James. I gave my 'sister' a large goodbye hug before leaving the bicycle there and leaving the world of the bicycle gang for a while.

James had been waiting for me, late at night, and we set off, once again together, ready to take on the world.

* * * *

For a while, we wondered if we did the right thing. At least with the gang, we had a home. Once again, we were out on our own, and this time, we didn't have a clue what to do or where to go.

We headed to Celadon, which was the biggest city in Kanto, and we hoped there would be some part-time work available.

Of course, I hadn't considered that two people from a bicycle gang wouldn't exactly be in high demand. And my scholarship was null and void now, and I didn't have my CV which had all my training. And James, well, he was James.

We had no money, no hope for a job, no respect, just each other. It was time to take on drastic measures.

We started stealing. No, not Pokemon, breaking and entering, and sneaky thievery. Petty maybe, but it was better than dying. Admittingly I wasn't proud of it, but I didn't have much choice. We didn't have much choice.

For a while, we exactly held our own and managed to escape capture. However, as always our luck wouldn't hold out. We made the mistake of going to try and stealing from the funds in Celadon Gym. It wouldn't be the first time we'd visit this place to try and steal something valuable.

Sadly, the security system was quicker than our minds.

And it was the first (but not the last) time we'd see the bars of a prison.

After this, I thought it was the end of the road. There was no-one we could call (If we called Tyra and Chopper, they'd be thrown in here as well, I didn't want them to get involved with our mistakes), and at that point, I thought this was as low as life could get. 

James couldn't survive in somewhere like this I knew that. There had to be some way..

2 nights later, the opening of the jail window…as well as the window of the new opportunity.

* * * *

I was awoken by the small sound of bars melting. Melting? Bars don't melt…

I nudged (well, jabbed him with my elbow) James awake and looked up. The bars were melting like an ice cream sundae on a hot summers day. 

The night guard stirred from a slumber…

…to return to it thanks to a gas capsule. Both James and I instinctively held our breath. 

Suddenly, a silver lining emerged to us. It may have been a piece of rope, but it was a piece to freedom.

We didn't care who it was, we needed anything to get out of here. Without thinking, James climbed out followed by myself and although the height was about 10 feet, using the cat like agility that has been our trademark for many years, we managed to land on the ground without injury.

Then we saw the person who saved us.

A black outfit, mask hiding the face, and I thought he was an assassin ready to kill us. Great, out of the frying pan, into the fire.

Then I saw the big red R on his chest.

James had told me before the little he knew about Team Rocket, an option that we had considered in the past but let's face it, it's pretty difficult to hand in an application form to an underground criminal organisation who you don't know where they are hiding. They are (or were) a place where they stole, sold and experimented on Pokemon. I actually felt a bit awful hearing that especially with my old friend Chansey, and my new friend Ekans (at the Pokemon Centre during this ordeal as was Koffing), however at times like this, desperate times call for desperate measures.

The Rocket elite stood up and said the words which would change our lives.

"We've heard about you, and you reputation is growing. However, we feel that you deserve more than petty crime. How would you like to join Team Rocket?"

At that time for two petty criminals with no hope, it wasn't a difficult question.

* * * *

There were four Team Rocket bases in Kanto. One in Cinnabar, one in Celadon, one in Saffron and one in Viridian. The biggest base was the Celadon one, but the one where the boss was located was the Viridian one. Cinnabar was the experiment one, whilst Saffron was where he sent to train TR agents.

Thanks to a Rocket helicopter, we were over in Viridian rather quickly, and I appreciated the view from a helicopter. It was the life that James shunned, but it was a life I'd like to know. I didn't realise that James wanted to be rich, but by his own methods rather than his family.

The rocket agent set us down, it was late at night, however Rocket agents remained around on shifts, and I was sure that their boss was awake as well.

James and I weren't exactly strangers to staying up late either, so we were wide awake as the agent told us to follow him, to the boss.

Damn, that was quick.

It would be the first time that we'd meet Giovanni, and Meowth. 

Meeting him for the first time, how shall I describe him? Fit, wealthy, his Italian suit making him look defining, and a smile which said 'welcome the new lambs to the slaughter'. 

Meowth was as snug as a caterpie on a rug by the boss' side. Enjoy it while it lasts.

"Ah, the new recruits. I've heard many things about you from our spies. Pretty good at breaking and entering and seem to have a lack of morals and a bone to pick against society."

Hey, say what you want about him (and believe me, I'll say plenty) but he sure did his homework. I guess you had to know your stuff if you were the leader of a legendary underground criminal circuit.

"Well now, if you've been invited to Team Rocket, you cannot leave here. You either join us or else…and trust me, you don't want to know what 'or else' means."

Basically, even seeing a TR base could get someone killed. Once you saw it, you were either dead or a member. And considering everything I've been through, the second option seemed a hell of a lot more attractive.

Giovanni gave us a bunch of bullshit that the worlds pokemon had most been in control by the elitist forces, and Team Rocket were here to remove them from the people to work trainers, i.e. themselves. It was just a fancy way of saying that they were stealing.

Personally, I couldn't care less. If it meant getting out of my rot, and getting some money in my pocket.

"Very well…boss." I said.

James basically agreed as well, not knowing whether he meant it or not, but I guess he was in the same boat as I was, and we weren't ready to set sail yet. (Damn, that Casey got me into those metaphors…O.K, hers were baseball orientated, but still…)

Giovanni smiled.

"Welcome aboard."

* * * *

The training regime for a new Team Rocket recruit isn't the easiest one, believe me. We needed to be masters of a lot of fields. These included;

Learning to fly aircraft, this included blimps, plane and helicopters. James was a natural at this I must say.

Martial arts, and use of all types of weapons. James again outshone me here because of his impressive skeet skills. He in fact became the highest scorer on the test we took as well.

Mechas and gadgets of all shapes and sizes. Oh, and also the minor thing, we actually had to be able to use pokemon…and steal them.

My Exan's acid/dig and James' Koffing Smokescreen was brilliant in this, as we showed the rest of Team Rocket, how well we worked as a team. At one point, I remember Giovanni coming down. To get on his side, you really had to make him be a fan of you. I think seeing us in this test (which we'd use to unsuccessfully catch some Clefairy) made him stars in his eyes.

It took us just 6 months to make it as Rocket agents. We were grateful for the chance and we wouldn't blow it.

Yep, as hard as it was to believe, we hadn't been staking out that Pikachu since the day we were born. In fact, if we hadn't gone after it, I probably wouldn't have been talking to you, and Team Rocket would still be alive. James and I were originally some of the top and downright most evil agents you could meet.

We managed to steal gadgets and pokemon like Zubats in the night. We transferred them to the boss, who was more and more pleased with our results. Our bank account started to grow, as we get paid a basic wage plus money per pokemon stolen.

I also was reunited with my surrogate father Mondo. It was good to see him again, but I knew that the linger of my mother was still like a shadow around Team Rocket. I'm sure Giovanni knew that as well, and wisely, I never mentioned anything about it. Perhaps that's why he recruited me, as I was a broken soul, needed to be fixed by the clockmaker.

One day, Giovanni called us in.

* * * *

"Well, Jessie and James. So far, you have done a splendid job in your thefts and your acquisition of pokemon."

I always felt intimidated by the boss' presence, even when he complimented us. After this, he wouldn't do that much.

"Well, I think it's time, we upped your role in Team Rocket a bit more. Now, all the training you've gone through…it's time you started showing your true worth."

He threw us two uniforms. True Team Rocket uniforms. Elite uniforms.

"With this, you are allowed to make your own decisions, as long as you succeed. I will occasionally call you for special assignments, but for now, you are on your own. Report in when you succeed in what you do."

"Yes sir." We both said, in awe and in happiness.

"Oh, and also…" He removed a pokeball and threw it at us. "Take this. It needs some experience…and some exercise."

We wondered what it was, but for the moment, we excused ourselves. Staying in the boss' office too long, and we could be escorted out, not a good thing.

* * * *

We released the pokeball, and out came…

…a fury of scratches?

"YOOOWWW! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE?" 

We both said. ^_^

"Hey, don't keep me in that ball again sister, or…hey…where am I?"

O.K, I've just been scratched by a talking hairball of a pokemon. And to think, things would get a heck of a lot weirder for the future.

"Er, Jessie…isn't that the boss' pet Meowth?" James said.

"I'm not a pet, I'm the boss' second in line! And hey, why isn't he around?" it asked.

"I guess we've got a lot of explaining to do…" I sighed. I wasn't looking forward to this.

Even after explaining to Meowth a dozen times, it still didn't seem to except that in reality, the boss 'dumped' him. 

He would learn that the hard way as we did. 

With Elite status, we could not excess many of the items that we had used in simulators and schemes when training in all the bases of Kanto. Now, we had access to the hot air balloon, our first step to freedom.

As we were so near Viridian City, we decided to go for a little raid in the Pokemon Centre. I remember noticed our wanted poster there, and we decided to remove it for inspection. Well, at least we made our mark, even if the picture was horrible.

Meowth continued to be in denial, claiming he was the top cat and such and such. Entering the centre, we encountered wittle Ashy with his cuddly pet rat. And we laughed it off.

Yep, we laughed it off. It would become our reason for living, our obsession for so long, it's hard to imagine laughing it off then. Oh, and we met his twerpy girlfriend/enemy/fiancé/wife type person as well.

At the time, Ekans and Koffing were destructive, but the power of the generator crushed us, and we released it would be the perfect pokemon for our first true capture as Elite agents.

And it represented that memorable moment of Team Rocket blasting off for the first time. Ah, what a memory.

* * * *

We didn't have much contact with the boss after that. We teamed up with a raid on the ship St Anne, before later teaming up with twerp, twerpette and pervert twerp to get the hell out of here.

Don't worry, talking about them like that became a tradition and our bizarre way of friendship. It's a shame tw…I mean Ash isn't here to hear these last regards.

Our meetings with Mewtwo (and teaching the real twerp Domino a few things for a change) and Lugia were all because of Ash, and to be honest, without him, we wouldn't have had a real goal to start with.

Returning to Tech and Sunnytown brought back memories (both pleasant and unpleasant) and the relationship with Meowth was getting quite strong, that he didn't really care about becoming 'top cat' anymore.

However, sadly, the boss wasn't exactly helping much. Eventually, he got sick of our failures…and planned to rid me as he did with my mom…

* * * *

We were near the mountaintops where that twerp Todd once saw the legendary bird Articuno. (Big deal, I saw it before he did…nyah…)

Giovanni was giving us a chance to try and catch it as it had been given unprotected. With Delibird on our side, we had a pokemon who could stand this cold weather, and Wobbuffet was strong enough to reflect it's attacks if needed.

O.K, so I realised that I wasn't using Wobby to his full potential. Maybe it was because it was annoying that I stuck using Arbok, however, Wobby has won more matches for Team Rocket than any of our other pokemon. Delibird is pretty tough too, even if it is just an unoffical member of the team.

The cold was biting, and even with James' arm around me, it was tough to bite it out. 

Yeah, me and James had been getting closer now, but not to the extent of romance. I never thought he was interested. In fact, if it wasn't for the incident of the ghost maiden, I was certain that he may have been gay. His habit for costumes and cross-dressing could have made him a modern day Nuriko (I wondered if he was a direct descendant at one point…), but I actually felt safe around him…because if my assumptions were true, he wouldn't try anything on me. Heck, we've been together 4 years, and he didn't, I guess he earned my trust.

However, I guess he was the only one…

The cold was so stingy and blinding, I never saw what was coming. I only realised as I heard the thumping and thundering…

…of an avalanche.

I must have blanked out. The last memory was 'Like mother, like daughter.'

However, mother didn't have a stubborn Wobbuffet and a just as stubborn friend. It was a case of 'we've survived being blasted off a bazillion times, heck, an avalanche is nothing.

James picked me up and scooted out of the way, showing the agility that we first used 2 years before. Wobby held it as possible as Delibird, with no fear of the ice, smashed as hard as it good past it.

Suddenly, Arbok came out, fearful for me, shot a blast of acid at it. Weezing joined in and even Victrebell managed to come out without attempting to eat James head to try an razor leaf.

Finally, a might push from Wobby's counter attack sent the giant death snowball back hurting into the mountain, as I slowly came too. James would later recount what happened to me, but all I could remember was a warm embrace in the snow.

James was scared. Scared of me dying. I was all he had left in his life. His fiancée, Jessiebelle, scared him to death, any hope of him and his family were null and void as I found out the one time I went there. Heck, she even scared the twerps off and I know it takes a lot to scare Ketchum. I don't think even death scared him.

Arbok and Weezing managed to melt a cave for us and after Victrebell had gotten a taste of its favourite snack, we managed to shelter for the night.

However, I was freezing and despite not being crushed in the avalanche, I was probably gonna get pneumonia or worse. I remember Wobby trying to cheer me up with the Wobby salute, but nothing was working for me.

James peered over me as I passed out again. I seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness, freezing and without love.

Suddenly, I felt something.

James…he was taking…my clothes off…

__

No…not again. James no…please…

It was like a flashback…but without one main difference.

James wasn't going to attack me. I knew that, the reflex sent me into overdrive, as I realized what he was doing. He was taking my freezing wet clothes off, and preparing a sleeping bag.

I heard him say something like 'I hope this works…and that she doesn't kill me.'

He told Arbok something and then took his own wet clothes off. I won't hide the fact that James' body is a thing of beauty to look at, even as much as my own. His skin was like one of an aristocrats, however, combined with a well muscled toned body over the years, and we have a near statuesque model.

I felt Arbok wrapping itself slightly round me, and I felt slightly better. The companionship of pokemon and my one true friend felt good.

And then he climbed in with me.

The plan was body heat. I knew he was embarrassed, but our cold bodies pressed together without our wet clothes would generate the heat, and with our pokemon around us, we'd be fine.

For me though, it was the most loving moment in my life.

I remember snuggling into James' arms as the warmth of the moment drifted me off to sleep, knowing that unlike my mother, I'd be safe in the arms of a true loving man who cared for me.

* * * *

I awoke to the sound of Deliberd making a decent impression of a farfetch'd slamming a twig across a pan, as James tried to hush it, the body may have left me, but the warmth hadn't.

All of the pokemon were up and about, and James had (somehow) made a fire inside the ice cavern, as the smell of what appeared to be some emergency noodles had come into a decent smell, enough to wake me up.

However, lingers of James' presence last night, it was warm, nice…unlike anything else I had ever experienced…was it even erotic?

"James?" 

I saw him wearing his Team Rocket uniform. For some reason, after the avalanche I felt that the uniforms and TR had no meaning. It felt like I was sabotaged like my mother was, and seeing James wear it didn't feel like much.

It looked fairly dry, I could see James shivering a bit. I almost contemplated asking me to rejoin me. However, my stomach reminded me that I needed something else…for the time being.

I got up. "James?"

James had his back turned to me, looking a little red. I was wondering what he was doing especially after last night…

…then I realised that I still had no clothes on.

I yelped as I was completely caught in the buff(et) and shrank back down in the sleeping bag. I noticed the silk shirt left for me, and I glanced with relief, not just to cover me up, but to avoid me wearing what I felt was a irrelevant uniform now.

However, I had to let James know that…as well as my feelings for him.

"James…"

He turned to me. "Jessica, you alright?"

Jessica. Only he called me that. It was like he was the only one who could keep everything safe from me.

"Yes, thanks to you." I said softly, as I walked up to him as he began feeding his Victrebell. It was obvious he was embarrassed and nervous after last night, I thought maybe this was the first time he had seen a naked girl before, I wouldn't be too surprised. However, I had to see how he felt.

"That avalanche…it was odd as there were no danger reports, it was almost like…" I tapped him on the shoulder.

And slapped him.

James was stunned. Meowth was stunned. The pokemon were stunned…but if that stunned them, what I did next completed had their mouth agog.

"You idiot."

And with that, I kissed him, full frontal assault, and no chance for James to escape my grasp.

As I mentioned, I actually thought James was 'hitting on the wrong side of the fence' at times. All of that vanished from my memory when I felt myself melting when James kissed back softly, however, I felt that he was a bit frozen, because his mouth was wide open as we kissed, like he couldn't believe it. I seized the opportunity and gave him a little tongue, which really heated the ice cave up.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, you decide, before things really started to heat up, a certain furball made his presence known.

"Well, I said it before, all they need each other…NOW WHERES THE BARF BAG?"

Meowth. Always one for a dramatic moment. Myself, I'm always one for a snappy comeback.

"Back off hairball." 

As I finally let go and gave James chance to breathe. His face was one of a blank expression, like he had been shocked by that Pikachu like we had so many times before.

At least he could speak.

"Urgh….ugh…er…heh…"

I never said he could speak right.

Finally, after a bit of coaxing, James and I finally snapped out of our embarrassment to discuss our feelings. I always felt that James was the man to protect me, to care for me. Again, I felt like he wouldn't do anything to me, and to keep an eye on me after knowing of the incident. 

Even when I told him of my first boyfriend, and also when I met that doctor, I could see slight disappointment in his eyes. It was official, I was in love. Not lust, love. True, unconditional, and a rare word for me, pure love.

"I love you Jessie. I guess I knew you were a unique find when we first met all those days ago in Pokemon Tech. I just didn't realise how special. Throughout my life, me having a girlfriend was a scary thought. You saw what I went through with Jessiebelle, and that other girl who wanted me to be a fiancée, it was fear for being controlled, however, despite your attitude, I knew deep down that you really did look out for me, and no matter what happens, I'll continue that."

He grasped my hands as the pokemon (particularly Wobby, he loves a good romantic drama) were in tears of this performance. I smiled and gave him a warm hug.

"I love you James."

* * * *

"_Reports are in that the avalanche on top of the peak where legendary pokemon Articuno is said to reside has been determined to not have been caused by the bird or other natural or weather causes, but sources indicated a plant of dynamite being found in the area. Evidence suggests a form of sabotage, but for what reason, we are unsure…"_

We knew the reason. Team Rocket tried to kill us. Probably Domino. Or maybe Butch and Cassidy, but it was the reason that James knew that he couldn't be in the TR organization anymore.

However, to leave the group was punishable by death…hey, wait a sec? They probably think we're dead already right?

But we needed to get out of there. However, our new love seemed to work for both our minds and our pokemon training skills. Arbok dug a snow tunnel and after I returned the darling for a good warm, we set out escaping underground. We hoped to find a hot spring, but no luck this time.

This meant that any problems we had with the twerps became non-existent. We would meet them again though sooner than later.

We had the horrid experience of trying to get jobs. We had the plan to start our own restaurant, an idea we first got observing Ash in the Indigo Plateau tournament, but without capital, we were sunk. We both could cook, and my experience in wines was going to be an advantage, however, we needed more and more info.

But first we needed to escape the Team Rocket eye.

It turned out to be better than we expected.

* * * *

It seemed that after learning about Mewtwo, our 'former' boss was still trying to get his grubby hands on the ultimate warrior. And his slut…sorry, associate, Domino was there all the way trying to help him. However, even though he lost his memory, Giovanni was still obsessed with creating a genetic powerhouse of a Pokemon.

He needed to take the strongest pokemon that he knew. And considering how often it destroyed us, one of his claims was Pikachu.

The incident happened by accident…

By now, the boss had probably figured that we were living in fear, and couldn't really be bothered to find us to be 'disciplined.' (i.e. prisoned, tortured, maybe killed, heck they did it to my mother, they almost killed James and I, it wouldn't be beneath them) However, the twerps were still targets, especially with Ash' record in pokemon training and….well, Misty can explain the epic match between him and Gary.

Ash had a high profile as a champion, but he still travelled with Misty and Brock with Pikachu and Togepi. As a pokemon championship representive, he was being trained for the Elite, however, he wanted to catch more pokemon before he could even want to be the Elite.

Besides, he and Misty had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Brock would shortly leave to return to Pewter, however, for the moment, the trio was together.

And cue the bastard.

A net flying towards them, and Ash surprising me, used quick reflexes to push everyone back. I know he must have thought that we'd hadn't attacked him in forever, so an attack was now a surprise.

Us, well, we were having a small meal of misoshiru and bread. We were starting to get the hang of making both Japanese and Westernized foods, when he heard the familiar voice of a) the boss and b) the twerp.

"Pikachu, watch out!"

"Ha, so that's the legendary Pikachu that defeated two of my once prized allies. Well, I dunno where they are, but you three will soon be under the tutolige of Team Rocket. After all, we can't have three Team Rocket troublemakers get away with everything you've done to us."

"That's right boss." Scratchy voice: Butch.

"Those were the ones that threw us in jail all those times!" Sultry harlot voice: Cassidy.

"I guess we'll see who has the thorns from this trio." Whiny harlot voice: Domino.

So the three stooges and their daddy have come to try and succeed where we failed. However, for some reason, when I heard them, I had an urge to…no, not to grab Pikachu…but to stop them. Hey, attacking those three was just as compulsory as attacking Ash and Pikachu.

"James…"

"I hear them."  
  
We weren't members of Team Rocket, we were now just civilians. If all else failed, hey, we still had a hidden talent for disguises…^_^

However, we had an honour, and the fact is…we felt that if Team Rocket was indeed behind the avalanche which attacked us, we deserved some explanations. 

"Oh, if you move a muscle, your little friends will be introduced to my little friend." 

For the first time, I saw true evil and murder in the eyes of Giovanni, as he pulled out a magnum. And trust me, it wasn't the ice cream.

Pikachu froze, and the champ Ash stood there, white as a sheet. I could tell Brock wanted to jump in front of him, but that would be suicide. Misty was clutching her Togepi, frightened to death.

"Cha?"

(Huh, what is it Arbok?) I whispered.

A pokemon can feel the instinct of a trainer. And mine said to jump out, kick the crap out of the stooges, and stick a knife in my boss' heart. Arbok couldn't do all that, however, it could even the odds a little bit.

This was the most important attack my old friend shot.

"POISON STING!"

"Huh?"

Giovanni momentarilly turned, the opening we waited. The needles struck him in the gun hand, dropping the weapon. 

Within seconds, Ash had gone into hero mode and swatted the weapon away as Pikachu shot a thunder wave. Butch and Cassidy fell down but Domino, bitch as she is, demonstrated a superb bit of skill with her tulip staff. Heck, she is Giovanni's personal cheerleader, but the bitch makes Giselle look humble at times.

Without the moment of death, things became a bit problematic, but Butch and Cassidy recovered long enough to release Houndoom and Hypno. Brock and Misty released Corsola and Forotress respectively and attacked. 

Meanwhile Ash and Domino seemed ready to kill each other. In terms of human vs. human, Domino had the advantage, but sadly for Domi-chan, her Murkrow was no match for Pikachu.

Before she could release another pokemon, another sound made their way.

"CHAA-BOK!"

"ARRRRRGGGHHH!"

Arbok wrapped around Domino, pinning her, and now everyone was confused.

Ah the heck with it, one more time…

"Prepare for trouble, we always strike first!"

"And make it double, we're on your side twerps!"

"To protect the world from true devastation!"

"To unite all people within the nation!"

"To embrace the goodness of truth and love!"

"To fly up high to the stars above!"

"JESSIE!"

"JAMES!"

"Team Rocket, you now know your plight!"

"This time, it's you we will fight!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

I think despite a near death experience, the matching sweat drops said it all. 

I saw Giovanni chuckle. Damn, that voice makes me want to hurt him. 

"Well, the traitors. I had forgotten about you, yet I guess the feeling wasn't mutual. You could have run away from your life and I wouldn't have bothered about you, but it looks like you are now helping your old enemies…"

I glanced a quick look to Ash and co. It's surprising the amount of times we've actually helped each other when you think about it.

"It's not because of them. It because of our hatred for you…and how you nearly killed us…"

"Hey, pipe down you little bitch!" I heard Butch say.

In a rare voice, James spoke with such chilling intensity I thought the weather was going to change.

"Say that about her, Botch, and I'll make sure that I'll botch up your body before anyone will recognise you…"

'Botch' feigned fear, but I honestly felt James would mean it. And remember, we were top agents of decent skills before we started on our journey throughout the continent.

"Jessie…James…why?" 

That was Misty's voice. I smiled to my worst enemy soon best friend (well, one of them).

"There are some things in life you just gotta do kid."

Giovanni looked at us, and then saw that Cassidy and Butch's pokemon had collapsed. However, Domino was still smiling.

"Well, I guess the odds are against us for now…but you have signed your death warrant Jessie and Jimbo!"

With that, she threw a bunch of tulips just missing us.

They exploded into dust. Instinctively, all of us held our breath in case of spore or poison. However, fortunately for us, it was a simple diversion.

However, we knew what Domino had said was true. Because we actually cared enough for the twerps, we could pay.

"I can't believe we did that…" I said.

"We protected the twerps…" James said.

But as we are Jessie and James, former agents of Team Rocket. We had to keep our strong will and dignity.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" we screamed, bawling at each other.

"Guys…"

The twerp…no sorry, Ash, was speaking to us.

"Huh…" we said.

"You saved us…why?" Ash said.

I looked at him, and didn't see the twerp that we knew for three years who continuously blasted us off time and time again.

We saw the pokemon master, concerned, and wishing for answers and our well being.

We stood up and said together…

"We quit Team Rocket."

* * * *

From then on, you'd expect us to be living in fear right. Of all people, you wouldn't expect us to spill our guts to our former enemies? However, they were very understanding, especially Brock when I told him about the death of my mother, who knew exactly what that is like. 

I guess I realised that being friends with the pokemon master would actually be good. Misty and I seem to have a similar personality (which Ash and James tease…before they get the crap beaten out of them). So, here comes the weird 'former enemies, new friends' bit.

When the situation was explained by Ash to the Elite, they understood and were given a pardon from us, which cleared us of the Team Rocket name. Now, we had to survive. However, Ash kept that part for us. Living near a pokemon master who had security around him in Pallet Town (as did the late Professor Oak) made me safer. Plus, I got to enjoy Brock's and Mrs. Ketchum's delicious cooking many times over…

We started to use our skills however to different benefits. We wanted to open a restaurant, and Brock and Delilah were only two kind to help us out. A lot of Ash' friends were really kind in forgiving us, and some of them like Todd and Richie weren't bad in cooking either, and gave us a few pointers.

However, we needed capital. Luckily, the Elite had recognised our skills and felt a couple of former criminals may be useful.

Hackers. James in particular was an expert at this, and yes, I used it for my own benefit to find out what happened to my mother. This only built my desire of hatred against my former boss.

When hackers tried to penetrate the League system as they did, Jessie and James were ready to give them a few bugs in the system. We did this for payment from Lance, but sometimes Ash chipped in for favours, like when we had to hack in to get the money for Brock's wife.

However, there was just one thing left.

The takedown of Team Rocket.

* * * *

TAKEDOWN OF TEAM ROCKET: JESSIE

Everyone who was part of this heroic attempt to destroy Giovanni's empire has their own story to tell. Richie has, the island twerp has, the ditto girl has, and Misty sure as heck has, but for Jessica Furage, soon to be Jessica Morgan or not be alive at all, this was very, very personal.

One of Ash' friends, A.J, has told us of his own run in with Domino, and how he went toe to toe with her. I didn't want that.

I wanted her gone…

I have reason to believe it was her relatives who had something to with my mother's death, so I've got to get the bitch-head.

However, there was a couple of bones to deal with first….

(flashback incident)

"Well how does it feel to actually be sneaking about without the aid of a computer?" James said.

"Oh shut up." 

We knew that Butch and Cassidy were somewhere around here. The Elite had brought in some special force agents to comprehend with a number of the Rockets, but as mentioned, many of us wanted to do this for personal reasons.

I remember saying good luck to Ash and Misty, especially hearing about Brock's run in with the law, and I hoped that they would somehow end all the injustice in the world. And after learning what happened on my mother's death, no-one could extinguish the power of the flame burning in my soul.

My 6…yes six pokemon on my belt, thanks to Ash, he joked that he saw a glimmer of potential of us as true pokemon trainers. He may have been joking, but for us, it gave us the chance we needed to do our dirty work out in the flesh, rather than hiding in the background for so long.

Suddenly, we heard voices.

"Damn, defeat is possible…they're surrounding us! We'll head to the main power outage…"

Butch. And where he went, Cassidy went as well.

James and I nodded to each other and released a pokemon as we slowly followed them.

There were 8 agents with them, following them like bitches in heat, or more for fear of death. However, as they headed to the control room where the generators are, a lot of them fell a bit sleepy…too sleepy…or had a shot in their arm.

It was a bit cruel of my beedril to do that, compared to the more calmer way James did it with his butterfree. However, for the bitterness I suffered, it was a small price to pay.

"We made it…" Cassidy said.

"Now all we have to do…" Butch started.

"…is wonder how long you're going to survive." Said another voice. Mine.

Butch and Cassidy turned. Our own ninja and stealth skills had come in quite handy, but this time, no more hiding.

I think a slight hint of fear appeared on B and C until they regained their old confidence. If only they knew how seriously I meant this…

"Well, it looks like you truly have turned on the side of the law this time." Butch said.

"Yes, but we're taking the law into our own hands." James said, dripping with venom, almost as much as my Beedril.

Butch and Cassidy seemed unconcerned, when James keen eyes saw Butch drawing a weapon.

In a split second, James disarmed him with his skeet shooting like eyes, his own knife slamming and slicing part of Butch' hand as his gun had been disarmed.

"What? You bastard!" Cassidy attempt to arm herself, but Beedril was way ahead of her, and a poison sting slash later, and she was disarmed as well.

"Don't move."

Again, James voice was frightening, as he somehow had acquired a gun of his own. I recognised as one of the Jenny forces emergency weapons. James had obviously stole it, but he wasn't going to…

"Because of Team Rocket, both me and Jessie have suffered quite a lot through the years. However, because of it, it led me to believe something. I was in love with her." James said, his tone not lessening. His Butterfree was hovering over his head, ready for any action. I nervously say Butch and Cassidy reaching for their pokeballs, but James was making sure that wouldn't happen.

"Victrebell…"

With a speed and intensity I never saw James' plant do before, its vine whip slapped the few pokeballs from their belts as quick as lightening. And now, true fear was replacing the mock fear earlier shown on their faces.

"However, Team Rocket has taken so much…from her more than me. Which is why I'm willing to do this…"

James clicked on the weapon, and I realised he was serious.

I also realised…I didn't want this. As much hate I had for them, for some reason, I didn't want to see them dead.

"JAMES…NO!!!"

James paused as he turned to me. I dunno what thoughts were going through his head, (he can explain that better) but I didn't want them to be explored.

"James…please…no….I've suffered…but that doesn't mean I want to see more suffering…"

I saw James starting to control his emotions, as Butch and Cassidy looked ready to faint. 

"BUTTERFREE, VICTREBELL…SLEEP POWDER!"

One gust of dust, and they were out of it as James dropped the weapon and started to cry himself.

"What could I have done?" he said as I put my arm around him.

"Shhh…it's O.K…." I whispered.

When officers came up to lay the siege later, they would see two crouching members of ex-Team Rocket comforting each other whilst two other members slept off their fear. 

The siege was successful, as I saw Domino and Giovanni in handcuffs, and someone carrying a bag load of pokeballs.

It was then I heard a familiar voice.

"Jessica…you've grown to be a wonderful lady."

I turned and saw…Mondo. Older Mondo with a set of handcuffs, but no officers around him. At his age, I guess it didn't matter, but he seemed to be the only member with a smile on his face. His son wasn't like that, his face was bashed up big time…I guess they are angrier people than me out there…

"Sorry, but I couldn't betray Giovanni. If it wasn't for him, I probably would have died now. I'm sorry for what part I paid in your mother's death…I just hope what I did to you to help was just a stepping stone to greatness for you…"

I felt tears coming again for one of the few human beings who really did care for me. Despite police warnings, I stepped up to him and gave him a hug. The old man's tears were genuine, and I hoped for his sake, that the police knew that he was different from the others.

As we released, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Ash.

"You know what Jessie? I think he was right. You have become a wonderful lady."

I was stunned by that. It showed how much Ash and I have come along.

Our relationship became much closer after James and I married. We moved into Pallet Town and continued our work with the Elite before raised the capital needs to start with our restaurant. All those lessons from Delia and Brock seemed to pay off, as we were enjoying it like a part-time job in it's own.

The 'Jessie James' restaurant made it's debut in Pallet town, and Ash Ketchum was our first customer.

And his compliment of 'delicious' was all I needed to brighten my day.

* * * *

Since then, brands recommend by the Elite have been popping up on Kanto, Johto and the Orange Islands. Our works as criminals has been long since forgotten, as Team Rocket continue to rot in jail.

I was saddened to hear of Mondo's death during that time, and James had to comfort me many times as I still miss him. His granddaughter talked with me how he was so much different from his son, and it was just comforting to hear that he died peacefully. 

However, Ash didn't have the same luck…

And so here I am. Ash Ketchum's funeral.

I never thought it, and I knew there was nothing I could offer him but my words of regret and sadness.

After everything we put him through, and vice versa, he considered us friends, and to me, his kind comments certainly helped me.

James put an arm around me as we watched more and more people flock to the coffin of the late, great, Ash Ketchum.

But as we left, one person caught my eye more so. He looked different to the others, certainly not Japanese. I was curious, so I got my pair of binoculars and stoked the person out…

Huh? How did he…heh. I guess Ash touched us in all shores near and far.

(SIDE STORY)

It's been many years...and yet I had never imagined that it would ever come   
to this.  
  
Ash Satoshi Ketchum.  
  
Champion of Anime Survivor II: The Continent of Server.  
  
Gone, just like that. The one who had won my very first Survivor, is gone.   
Taken away by the cruelty that was life.  
  
As I stood in front of the casket, I am paralyzed with emotion. This was   
real! It was no longer a dream. Looking at his wife Misty and his little   
kids, I saw the looks in their eyes...the grief, the anger, the sorrow. It   
just hurts simply listening to the eulogies (not that I'm being mean to   
anyone else.)  
  
Oh, Ash...how you have touched my life.  
  
I still remember that first ever time I finally met you. It was during Star   
Otaku's first Anime Survivor on File Island. I even remember the day that I   
went into the hotel...watching for you, praying for your success. You made   
me proud to be a Pokemon fan, when you walked into the hotel   
oh-so-triumphantly after being voted off. Hell, I can even remember the   
exact conversation...  
  
"Ash, it's good to meet you at last." I began.  
  
"Really? You've been waiting for me?" He replied.  
  
"Of course. Besides, everyone here's got someone whom they're cheering for.   
I, for one, aren't an exception."  
  
"Well, gee...thanks."  
  
"Hey, it's no problem. I'm glad to have talked to you. Perhaps we can do   
lunch sometime?"  
  
"How's about now?"  
  
"Ash, it's about 11:30 at night."  
  
"Oh...sorry."  
  
"Well, perhaps we could go get something to eat instead."  
  
That meeting was so awkward, wasn't it? But then again, back then I wasn't   
the bigshot Anime Survivor host...That was a little later. But anyhow, the   
game went on, and ended in a bit of a setback for you and your crew. It was   
a heartbreaker to watch as Misty lost by a single vote to Sora. I could see   
the disappointment in your eye as Star Otaku revealed the final vote.  
  
"The last vote goes to...Sora." And with those words, Star handed the   
Digimon tribe the narrow victory.  
  
The Digimon fans were roaring in jubliation up at the top of the   
mountain...but yet in defeat, you were still gracious to congratulate the   
winner on her victory, and comfort your best friend and future spouse in her   
defeat.  
  
About 6 months later, your chance for redemption arrived. After the Digimon   
Tribe's victory on File Island, Star passed the company to me...and with   
that, Anime Survivor 2 was born. I remember the day that you came into the   
hotel on Server, all confident of victory even though you had different   
people in your tribe. I still remember that first day of the new game, on   
the plane before the air drop...that old rivalry was back.  
  
"So, if it isn't the losers from File Island." Tai taunted.  
  
"What are you talking about? You guys didn't win by that many votes."  
  
"Yeah, and you guys couldn't even keep your own alliance together."  
  
"You're lucky Jessie voted for Sora!"  
  
"And tell her we thank her for the favor."  
  
"You just watch, Tai! This game has barely started...You're going down."  
  
"We'll see who's going down at the end, when I'm the one who wins."  
  
And win, you did. Pundits had called for your annilation; but yet you   
persevered, ridding yourself of opposition inside and out. Winning immunity   
and getting rid of that annoying Genki (Gawd, I still have nightmares of   
that kid's screeching voice...), and strengthening your resolve after   
Brock's accident.  
  
Maybe it was all symbolic and stuff when Tai was voted out; I still remember   
that dirty look you traded with each other as I read that last vote to kill   
his chances. From then on, there was no stopping. You won in a convincing   
fashion over Trunks, and helped me garner the biggest audience for any of my   
projects in my then-mediocre career. It was to your victory, that I had   
finally found my calling.  
  
Of course, life after that wasn't always so peachy. After that messy little   
tiff with my best friend, I thought it was all over...everything was coming   
down; and everything just seemed hopeless. The media was all over me, and I   
couldn't get away from them. But it was you who came thru once again.  
  
It was that day I met you at a small resort outside Goldenrod City...you,   
Misty and Brock were already on your journey to Johto, when the melee was   
still going on. It was a bad time, I tell you. But it was your help that   
brought me back to my feet again...I was sitting at the patio, waiting for   
you. You came alone; as you sat down opposite to me, looking at me...I knew   
you saw the weariness of the whole debacle in my eyes. That was a gift you   
always had, the willingness to help, and the hand to give to help.  
  
"Well, I guess that is pretty harsh." You concluded, as I finished telling   
my side of the story.  
  
"I just don't know what to do any more!" I replied, rather frantically.  
  
"Calm down! Frustration doesn't work...trust me, I've learned that."  
  
"I...It's just that I'm just sick and tired of it all. I mean, this whole PR   
battle is just driving me nuts."  
  
"Look, you win some, you lose some. You can't win every Pokemon battle, nor   
can you win all the battles in life."  
  
"Ash, I wish it was all that simple."  
  
"It is. Just listen to your heart, and the answer will be there."  
  
And with that, you left. After a while of digesting those words, I saw what   
you had meant. Slowly, I went back, and confronted the skeletons. Anime   
Survivor 3 was a modest success, and without your words, hell, I dunno if I   
could have ever written something like that ever again. But you showed me   
how...and I am forever in your debt.  
  
For the years aFter the Safari Zone, life has kinda returned to   
normal...until I found out about the accident. I was in a board meeting with   
the company's executive board of directors when I got a message from the   
page. I tried to come as fast as I could; but I couldn't. I didn't even get   
a chance to say goodbye to you.  
  
But I guess this is a make-up of sorts. It has been a pleasure working with   
you, and it has been a pleasure to have been an acquaintance with you.  
  
May you be in peace forevermore...Lao Yau, Yat Lao Ping An. Joy Gein.*  
  


* * * *  
  


Thanks to Globie for that last little bit again. (* = Cantonese translation: May your journey be peaceful, friend. Gooodbye.) If anyone else wants to do something like this, I would love to hear from you. 

Well, the Rocket characters are complicated figures, and I hope what Jessie went through isn't too crushing for everyone. It shows that confident souls sometimes have true black hearts, and a little light is all that's needed.

So next chapter;

JAMES

As Jessie leaves to converse with many of her new friends, James takes the bow. Life growing up as an aristocrat doesn't guarantee the one thing you crave most, freedom. Being too happy can lead to unhappiness. Find out James side of the story next chapter.

Until then, ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8: James

****

AFTERMATH OF THE AFTERLIFE

JAMES

Another day, another chapter. These will be coming a lot quicker now, so I hope you're all ready.

I think from here on, there will be quite a number of similar conversations, because for example, a lot that James has gone through will be similar to what Jessie did. So there will be some scenes that were in Jessie's chapter, however they will be told from James' point of view, so it will still be a different story. It will probably be a lot shorter though because of the similarities between Jessie and James' life.

I'm starting to really enjoy writing this, and some of the reviews particularly from the 'legends' (they know who they are… J ) have been really complementary, so I hope I can continue that. 

O.K, now tricky Rocket chapter number 2…

* * * *

I've tried to kill him you know. But I never thought I'd actually believe it.

Seeing Ash Ketchum lifeless, it just didn't seem right…everything that we've tried to do, everything he has got through…now, it seems so empty.

I saw Meowth hop to Jessie, as I finally wipe away the tears from my face, I could feel blood rising in my face, the emotion totally drained from me.

I saw so many people turning up for Ash' funeral, but I could only recognise the ones that mattered, the ones that cared for Ash Ketchum, not the Pokemon Master.

Considering how our lives were so different, it was hard to predict this worst enemies/best friends routine we'd eventually become.

This is my story.

* * * *

I was born into this world with a silver spoon in my mouth. As James Frederick Morgan. Oh god, I hated that middle name, my parents seemed that it would be fitting for a growing gentlemen.

From the moment I was born, the aristocratic society that my parents had seen as being perfect took into affect. For me, it was like eating chocolate ice-cream from breakfast to supper every day. At first I liked it, but I eventually began to detest it.

This didn't take affect at first. Being born with everything seemed like a real fantasy for me. During my earliest memories, I was being taught how to eat, drink, and to more advanced teachings of skeet, swimming and acting. At aged 8, I remember being taught at a correspondant school as my parents began to direct my life.

That was the problem. They were controlling my life, but never actually seemed to get physically involved with it. They weren't there for me…ever.

My parents owned many businesses worldwide. They owned many series of land to be sold at more than double the price at times. They were stock and shareholders of many top businesses. They were smart yes, but only in the world of business…and butting in with my life.

I guess that's why I always looked forward to the Kodomo No Hi or Children's Day every year. Because even my parents had to respect what was known as a child's tradition to do what they want all day. Whilst eating nothing but ice cream sandwiches may not have been what they wanted, it was what I wanted, because it was the only time I could do something that my parents deemed as 'silly' and get away with it. 

Their rules and regulations made me not do anything that 'normal' kids would do at young ages. Hence why I was teased so much in the bicycle gang in Sunnytown. I couldn't ride a bike, I didn't take part in sports other than swimming and shooting, and I never got to meet their neighbourhood kids, thus, I never had any friends. The first friend I ever had was Jessie at Pokemon Tech, and that was when I was 15. Well, my first human friend.

Because of this, I was miserable a lot of the time. My parents couldn't understand why I was so downtrodden in such an 'established' environment. So, they decided that they knew best, and they had the best way to make me happy.

So what do they do? They get me engaged.

Now on it's own, that is bad enough, but when you are engaged to a homicidal psychopath named Jessiebelle, it is REALLY bad.

As my parents introduced me to her, my mind was panicing. I didn't really understand the terms of engaged, but when a) my parents explained it to me and b) Jessiebelle began to hang onto me, it meant only one thing.

I was in deep trouble. And I only had one thing which kept me going.

I said that I met my first human friend Jessie when I was 15. But one of the few good things that my parents had was a tradition of keeping a pokemon to keep the child under control. 

Fortunately, Growly was anything like that. 

Ah, I remember Growly as a pup. One of my few cherished memories of my childhood is taking care of him, and vice versa. My parents seemed to be a part of society to learn how to take care of your possessions, but for me, it was the most fun I ever had.

Growing up, Growly became one of the few times I ever even came close to being happy. With Jessiebelle chasing me all the time with an Oddish ready to use stun spore or sleep powder on me, it was a bit panicky. Sometimes, I just talked to Growly all night, crying into his warm fur, as I had no-one else I could talk to.

Finally, because of my unwillingness to get to know Jessiebelle and her whip (and not in that way please…), as we grew up, my bond with Growly was getting so strong, we were inseperable now. I used to hide in the doghouse. My parents may have overstretched it a bit, but they felt that the master's pet needed the best attention.

However, that came to a crashing halt one day…

* * * *

"James son, can you come here please?"

I was 15 at this time. I had spent many years learning how to be a gentleman, going to schools, and spending as much of my little free time with Growly. The rest of that time went to becoming 'closer' to Jessiebelle. 

I knew that whatever they were going to say couldn't be good. The butler was there as well, so it felt like a real Noah's ark.

"James, we feel that you haven't really become a true gentleman like we wanted. After all, what we want is best for u…I mean best for you. So…" my dad had started, and my mother finished.

"…we've decided to enrol you in a respected Pokemon school, known as Pokemon Technical, in the Cerulean area." 

I was stunned. ANOTHER school? At first, I seemed happy that I'd be away from Jessiebelle, but again, I felt being ready to do something I didn't want.

I was the son of one of the wealthiest families in the world, and yet the one thing I wanted I couldn't have.

Freedom.

Jessiebelle was a bit upset, because she couldn't get to know me a bit more, but felt it was for the best, to make her fiancé as perfect and knowledgable a gentleman as possible.

They felt that being around Pokemon would help brighten my horizon, and considering my attention to Growly, I should feel happy.

But you know that a child's first rule is to go against the parents against anything, especially parent's like these, who I always dubbed 'lousy'. They were smart yes, but only with their own politics and ideologies, not anyone elses.

The butler as always, simply carried me out to the limo, as my parents had already made a down payment, and the school semister was starting today. They left it to the last minute as always so I couldn't Sneasel my way out of it.

I decided, 'life sucks' get used to it.

I remember leaving in an over-dramatic fashion to Growly. My parents drove me up to the path in the Cerulean area where Tech was stationed. I had been very grouchy all the way, knowing that whatever I said wouldn't have really mattered anyway, but I had to make a case.

The case was closed quickly as the parents dragged me out and explained to the administrator about how who they were, that they had made a down payment, yada yada yada. 

The building was impressive, but to be honest I'd seen enough impressive schools and architecture to last me a life time, and I was still only 15 at the time. The ages of Tech students ranged from 11 to lord knows. I know the girl Giselle was 14 when she entered and graduated at 16. The other one, Joe, he was 12 if I recall…but there were some 'mature students' as they were known which were in their 30s. Some still in the beginners class.

I'm not sure if Jessie has explained this, but our exams were for the beginners class. That's why we only lasted the year, rather than the 3 years (or in the smartest cases, such as Giselle or May, 2 years) it could take to get from beginner to intermediate to advanced. 

Speaking of Jessie, it was the first indirect meeting between us. It was just a quick glance whilst struggling against the butler's iron grip, the administrator not caring because as long as the money was there, the student didn't matter.

I wouldn't realise how much that first meeting would turn my life upside down in later years…

* * * *

I can't stress the fact how miserable my life was initially at Tech. I started before Jessie because of her specialisation meant that she had to start 4 weeks later. So for 4 weeks, it was the worst time of my life…and believe me I already had plenty of those to last me a lifetime…

Tech has a strict no-bullying policy. No, let me rephrase that. They have a strict 'no bullying as long as the teachers don't see it…which is practically all the time…policy.' 

My hair, my face, my dress…it was all items for being picked on. I guess no-one taught my parents the arts of self-defense either, because that was another thing I had conviently not been able to do, defend myself. 

So many times when I came into class, I was shown with a swollen eye, cuts on my face, or my dress deshuffled and torn. And what did the bastards known as teachers say?

'Your look is not appropriate James, I'll see you after class…"

No compassion, no care, just self-image. I guess it was how I developed my own ways of the world, care for yourself, nothing else matters.

It was one of these regular beatings that led me to meet Jessie. Now I'm sure she has told you how me met, but the significance of the meeting was different from my persepective.

"Well, this pretty boy can't even know a Spearow's learned attacks!"

"I heard he in an arranged marriage!"

"What? The cissy!"

These were comment that I had to suffer every day. It wasn't long before I was on the floor again into the dirt. 

Another problem was that everything was really damaging my confidence, and this was reflected in my classes. Answers that I knew, I generally stumbled over, and made me look really dumb. Just another reason for these true upper crust snobs to take their 'superiority' over me.

However, this time, the smiles would be wiped out.

"What the…OOF!"

I looked up and found one of the twerps (hey, it's a favourite word of Team Rocket, heck, it's almost tradition between us and Misty and her family…until…well…) fallen to the floor, a sore cheek from a flying kick from a radiant red head.

This was Jessie, making her debut in my life and heart. 

I had seen Jessie a couple of times in classes, however, as I was usually away with my own misery, we didn't speak. She was a loner as well, and felt that things were similar with her.

After this, it was quite the polar opposite. Everyone (including myself) was scared of her…

"Who are you?" one of the scumboys said.

"Someone who doesn't like people who pick on people weaker than themselves…" I didn't particular like the term 'weak' although it was true, but felt now wasn't the time to explain that.

Jessie standing like she was queen of the world (a familiar pose for her), me looking up at a saviour. The guys had quickly shown their real colours, they can pick on me, but attacking a woman with this kind of danger was incomprehensible to them.

I was about to thank her, but sadly, she beat me to the punch….

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU WIMP? YOU COULDN'T STICK UP FOR YOURSELF BECAUSE OF THOSE IDIOTS!"

And that was Jessie being nice. Trust me, you don't want to know what she's like when she's nasty. 

I was scared of this girl's power, as she lifted me up by the scruff of my neck. The rage in her eyes, the fact that I was someone weaker than her…

"Listen, you gotta stick up for yourself in front of idiots like that, because if you don't, you'll never survive in somewhere like here, there, or anywhere!"

Wow, that was unexpected. Oh well…I still remained in paralytic fear no matter what. I saw her practically turn her head in disgust as she dropped me. After breathing, I felt this was my only chance to actually have a friend here…

"W…wait…"

She stopped. That was a good sign. That meant she could listen to me. I had a big speech in my head ready to say, but all I could say was…

"Thank you."

When she turned, I was surprised to see what closely resembled tears starting to form in her eyes. Maybe this girl was human after all, and not just another bitchy redhead to bring her hell fire and brimstone to my world.

Although throughout the years, she has inflicted almost as much punishment on me as the twerps have, the wink and the thumbs up she gave me meant more than anything else in the world. 

"Stick up for yourself."

I saw her starting to move, and I had to speak to her, I couldn't let this opportunity slide by…

"Wait…please…I don't want to be here. But…well…er…"

Hmmm…could have done better….but then again, seeing her hand come out for a handshake, I guess it did the trick.

"Sure." 

I took it. My first human friend in 15 years. And it would be the person I would count on for most of the life…

* * * *

Dependance. It's a word that Jessie uses a lot, because at times, I feel that she is the only one I can depend on. In Pokemon Tech and Team Rocket, it certainly was true.

At Pokemon Tech, I learnt what I could, but to be honest, hanging around Jessie was the only education I was really interested in.

It was because all the things that my parents hadn't taught me, feelings of friendship, compassion, or just human feelings in general, were being explored by my relationship with one Jessice Furage.

She taught me a lot, in how to stand up for yourself? You think I learnt all my ninjitsu skills from a lot of classes? Yes, I learnt etiquette and modern dance, which help me learn the moves much quicker, but it was Jessie who taught me the basics of self-defense.

Back then, it was so much simpler. I learnt all my skills to defend myself…(of course with Jessie around, I didn't really need them…except to defend myself from her…), not to use for attack or for entrances for Team Rocket. TR was way back in my mind back then.

Jessie I felt though was a wayward spirit. My tutors had warned me many times to stay away from her, saying that my work was being affected, but if I did that, I was back to square one. She was my best friend.

My only friend now.

I missed Growly a lot, and told her a lot about him. Although this was Pokemon Tech, we rarely talked about pokemon. We enjoyed talking about how bad our lecturers were, and sometimes our lives. Jessie didn't tell me much about her past back then, understandable. However, after we confessed, she began to tell me about her life, which made me even more attached to her.

From this, came the infamous Koffing incident. I decided to get her a pokemon. Most of the Tech students had at least one pokemon, another reason why I was teased, that I didn't have one. However, unknown to me, that was about to change…

I had one problem. I had forgotten about her birthday last week…heck, she never mentioned it to me. The only reason I found out was from a date circle on her calendar, saying 'The day I was born.' I think for her, a birthday was simply another day of the week. Again, shows the different between our past, yet our lives were so similar. Miserable.

My birthdays were similar. My parents gave me plenty of gifts, but hardly any feeling in their delivery. My only good birthday was when I got Growly. But from then on, my birthdays usually revolved around cha-no-yu with Jessiebelle, in other words, a tea ceremony with a psychopath. My birthdays simply revolved around her will to train me into the perfect gentlemen.

It never really occurred to me then how Jessiebelle and Jessie looked so much alike. In fact, at times, they did act the same, well, in violence. However, at least Jessie beat em up for a) me being an idiot or b) because she felt like it. I think Jessiebelle got a sadistic enjoyment out of it.

Anyway, back to the pokemon incident. I think Jessie had already told you the conversation, but it was simply another aspect of our friendship. Although it was a late birthday, it was also an early Xmas and at last we had a pokemon.

We actually weren't bad trainers, despite our poison pokemon use. We actually won our fair share of matches, and in tag team mode, we won more than we lost, which proved that we were good as a team.

That partnership would last to this present day…

* * * *

Oh yes, the test. 

The 'advanced' test would make or break our chance of becoming pokemon trainers. 

At least that was the plan.

As I said, my tutors had told me that Jessie would be a problem in my grades. I guess after this night, they were right, but guess what? I didn't care.

Of course, going out was something I couldn't do when I was a child, to the park, no chance. As I got older, those chances become less and less, with the one person my age that I knew was a deathwish of a fiancé. 

So, going out to parts unknown, a.k.a. a nightclub, was something that I had sincere doubts about.

However, Jessie had her ways…she can be very persuasive. Still is now I come to think about it…

Jessie as expected was a house of fire, an untamed wildcat ready to take the world by storm. 

I certainly found her attractive in Tech, here she was more of a beauty, more sexual in nature than I ever knew, even more than some Tech uniforms they made us wear. However, as I saw her down alchohol quicker than Casey at an Electabuzz convention, I noticed nothing.

Whilst I sipped my juice, Jessie whilst energetic, was simply that. She was full of energy, but not doing anything with it. She wasn't hitting on boys, despite a few lecherous looks I noticed come her way. Eventually, she came to me.

"Hey there, what you got?" She saw my Pikachu pear juice and sneered. "What's up cissy boy, afraid of a real drink?"

With that, she slapped it out of my hand, and brought me a vodka and orange. "Now, let's start of slow. This should settle those taste buds, then we'll get on to the real stuff…"

Another first for me, the taste of alcohol. I noticed some of the guys a bit pissed off at me accompanying a beauty like Jessie, however, I didn't care.

Down the hatch.

It started with sips and a comment of 'bitter' but I steadily begin to drink. I guess of juice with alcohol, it tastes fine to me.

However, I knew there was more to that. And Jessie proved that to me, as she was starting to be red in the cheeks, looking a right yopparai, or drunkard. 

The drink in her hand wasn't for her though…

"One biru!" She slurred as she handed me the beer. "We'll get you some sake if you manage to drink this…"

I looked at the frothy mixture in front of me. It certainly was different to green tea and prune juice that's for sure. I picked it up and looked at Jessie.

Without much warning, and surprising myself as much as Jessie, I downed the whole thing quickly. 

I coughed once and belched out not bad. Jessie smiled.

"Keep 'em coming…"

After many hours of drink, dance and delights, the last thing I remember was passing out in the streets after about our third nightclub…and sleeping in a stream of my own vomit…

* * * *

The aftermath was obvious.

After screams, a late cab, an even later Jessie and James dragging their hung-over carcasses of what was left of the exam, and of course, the laughters of the other students seeing us scuffle.

However, this is what Jessie didn't tell you. I think it was better that I did.

As Tech came to an end, before the exam results were getting printed, we had freedom. And that meant a little revenge…

(FLASHBACK, NOT TOO LONG AFTER THEIR HALF-ASSED ATTEMPTED TO COMPLETE THE EXAM)

"Heh, well if it isn't the hung-over hang overs…" sneered one of the students that had been a main source of my misery for many years, A certain Nevik, a short spotted twat who thought he was better and smarter than everyone else.

He was with about 5 of his cronies, and they seemed to take delight in annoying the hell out of the lower and weaker students, whether physically and mentally.

Jessie wasn't with me at that moment, but throughout my Tech experience, she has been with me in mind and spirit. I wasn't the same 'weak pretty boy' that they had referred to me many times in the past. They were in for a surprise.

"Go away. I don't need to deal with you little punks now…" I said.

"Oh, he's grown a spine…it's probably still yellow. Well then, what do you expect from someone who has grown up taking classes of dance and fashion…a true cissy in every respect…"

Even then, my knowledge of fashion was on a par with Jessie's. I guess my habit of crossdressing was the fact that I knew so much about women's as well as men's fashion. A lot of people thought I was gay (even Jessie) because of this knowledge. Trust me, that is a huge deception that I have used many times to deceive the enemy.

And today, this group of bastards was the enemy which needed to be eradicated.

"O.K, you think I'm a cissy. Let me show then one of my cissy dancing moves…"

I stood on tip toe, and span in a pirouette, like in ballet. The group of snobs were laughing, totally not expecting this. The next thing that came they didn't expect either.

I stopped and kicked Nevik in the head from the pirouette, sending him flying a few feet. 

I smiled as the other guys started to back away. As a group, they had no fear when dealing with me as a 'weakling.' As soon as I showed some strength, they backed down, even in a large group.

I realised about 5 seconds later that the main reason they were backing down was that Jessie was behind me.

"You ruined my dramatic moment!" I mock screamed.

Jessie laughed. "Sorry, but I guess all that martial arts has helped you a bit."

"Oh well…" We both headed towards my tormentors, who took off in a hurry. They're were no rules, no teachers or tutors to protect them now, they couldn't hide behind any rocks.

Team Jessie and James were in the house…

* * * *

….sadly, we were booted out of it quite soon after. 

Whilst my onslaught was my most violent proud moment, Jessie's was the incident in the dean's office as we both left our mark on Pokemon Tech, maybe not on the intellectual level, but definitely in a way saying 'don't mess with us.'

So, it was onto Sunnytown, shunned from all forms of society.

From the move to the bike gang, my contact with my family is the main point of story, as I don't want to retell too much that Jessie has already said. 

Anyway, as you probably guess, they weren't exactly too thrilled when their son had flunked Pokemon Tech. They found out via letter from Tech when their son had neglected to write or e-mail them since…well, since he started. Mainly because they didn't do the same right back at me.

I'll talk about my wedding with Jessie at great length later, and how I had to get myself out of the arranged marriage with Jessiebelle, but they had learnt about Jessie from the Tech Dean, how her wild spirit may have dragged their son to the depths of degradation. Obviously, they weren't pleased, and needed to find their son immediately. However, they had two problems.

They were useless at technology and; They hadn't kept any photos of me since I was 8. 

So with just posters around Kanto of an 8 year old tyke instead of a 16 year old rebel, they would have zilch luck for over a year. Which was good news for me.

Now, Sunnytown. At first, I felt an outcast again, like in Tech, this time because of my inability to ride a bicycle. Again, parent duties never allowed me to do anything a normal child would have.

However, thanks to our reputation from the Tech incident, and Jessie (surprisingly) sticking up for me, I managed to get in. My nickname of 'Little Jim' may have been demeaning, but it meant that I had a chance to be expected, and gradually, I did.

One guy in particular seemed to look up to me, a guy by the name of Chopper. His mohawk haircut and large height made him a contender for intimidation, but surprisingly, he looked up to me. It was the first time I really felt like I was part of something, and that other people were taking notice of me.

He said that I had a lot of guts to change my lifestyle from preppy rich boy to out and out street thug. Also, the guts to admit that I couldn't ride a bike was actually more respected than ridiculed around here, and he volunteered to be my gang buddy as Tyra did to Jessie.

So in shock horror, I made my second true friend, and my first male friend.

Now, to quote a rather famous shenanigans in the US, I did not have relationship with that young man from Bunk B3 in Sunnytown. I knew that many of the gang members thought that I was gay, and made comments now and then. I was frightened at times thinking that they could force me against my will…(something that I found out later that Jessie had the horror of coming through), however both Jessie and Chopper defended me more often than not. As I struggled through the gang, Jessie had her own problems with Cassidy Sun, another gang member.

I never knew Cassidy, hardly saw her, that's why I didn't recognise her when we 'reunited' in the breeding centre scam a year or so later. However, I wouldn't have been too surprised if to quote Jessie 'she was the one that started the rumours.' The reason that Chopper knew I wasn't born on the same side of the fence, was simple.

He was the first person that I told to that I was in love with Jessie.

I guess then it was more of an infactuation rather than true love, but it was certainly the first time I felt for someone more than I felt for myself, and definitely in the romantic context. Chopper understood whole heartedly. He admired Jessie a lot, he and Tyra were the only ones who called us Jess and Jim, rather than our other nick names. It was quite a friendship bond, and when me married, we weren't surprised that the other half of us four, Tai and Copter as we called them, were also deeply in love and married.

Heh, I guess holding emotions was a trait amongst gang members…or bitchy redheads…(i.e. female twerp…)

Anyway, the petty theft and damage that we were doing was certainly another stage of life that I had to accept. Again, at first, I certainly wasn't up to it, however again, Jessie's powers of persuasion came into play. I accepted that I wasn't the same person pre-Tech, I knew that my life had taken a new change, and I needed to follow the route that I had set myself on.

It was without remorce that I remember sabotaging a rival gangs rumble using my skeet shooting skills to an advantage with their basic weapons.

It was one of the reasons why I eventually became respected. Jess and I were certainly a good team, with our own individual skills. Jessie could lead her heart straight into combat, wielding her chain and martial art skill to dazzling affect. And anything that hadn't been obliterated in her path, I finished off quickly from long range. People realised that we were special, and began to really respect us.

Plus the fact that I could cook a decent meal for everyone when the time came by made it hard for me to be hated…hey, I took cooking lessons as well in my times, just because I don't like the places my parents sent me doesn't mean I'm not good at them….or that I don't know how to take advantage of my skills…

Our reputation was built, now we needed to continue it.

* * * *

You can take Jessie out of the fire, but you can't take the fire out of Jessie.

When she sets her mind on something, she can really be demanding.

I heard the scream of her and rushed to her cabin, where Tyra was already there helping out her roomate.

"What's wrong?" I said, really hoping that this was serious this time, rather than the last time she screamed for breaking a fingernail (When I laughed, she countered by breaking my nose…)

"James, we got to be careful, the water here has been contaminated, and Jessie nearly burnt her eyes with this stuff…" Tyra explained.

I saw Jessie covering her eyes with a towel, but I could feel the rage of her aura coming out. It was like something second nature that I could feel whenever Jessie got pissed.

I sensed the desire, and I knew something was up, but I was afraid to ask.

The last thing I expected was that she wanted to leave.

"Are you sure Jessie? I mean, we've quickly become favourites with everyone here, what would leaving here accomplish?" I said, not really wanting to leave, but also considered about my friend and crush.

"But James, what have we really accomplished here?" she said.

"Huh?" I said, confused about what she meant. Fortunately, she was here to explain to me.

"We've become mini-legends here, yet in what? A bit of vandalism and theft, some rumbles of some gangs…it's hardly stuff that we really want to be know us to throw two fingers at Pokemon Tech…or your family is it?"

She struck a nerve. And she had a point. I quickly listened in.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I'm pretty sure someone wants to make my life a misery here, and I have a good hunch who and why…but…" 

I would always listen to her.

"…I think it's time we moved on. Move to the big leagues. Start to live true life. We are Big Jess and Little Jim after all…" she said with a smile.

"I guess…but…" I started, but put a finger to my lips.

"I explain to them. I'll miss Tyra a lot, but I think we need to do more with the life we've got James."

I nodded, a bit sad that I'll be leaving the gang, but a bit happy that I'd still remain with Jessie.

* * * *

Like with Jessie, Chopper was upset that I was going, but respected my decision. We wanted to prove to the world rather than just a small area, and the best place was Celadon.

Long story short, life wasn't exactly being cracked up to be.

With little to no experience working (One of my favourite phrases when I'm trying to get out of something is 'Jessie, I don't know the first thing about work…'), finding work even in the largest city in Kanto was like finding a weedle in a haystack. 

With scrapes of food and sleeping on the floor outside, Jess and I only had one alternative.

To turn our one experience we seemed good at to our advantage.

That experience being crime.

Our petty thefts in Sunnytown were more for intimidation, what we were doing in Celadon was for survival.

I was very apprehensive, because I had a feeling that we'd get caught easily. However, my knowledge of lock picks becames indespensible as we managed to realise which places were less secure and easy to take the pickings.

As we managed to get away with it, our confidence grew and grew. Confidence would become over-confidence though, as we decided to go for a big one.

The Celadon Gym.

It was a mistake that would initially cost us our freedom.

(Celadon flashback)

"Got it…" I said, as the window lock came down. Jessie with black velvet gloves slid the window across, and as agile as ninjas, the two of us landed down with ease. After locating the area of the funds, we went to crack the safe and explore the vast riches of the Celadon Gym.

That's what would have happened if we forgot one small thing.

This was what really happened…

We jumped down, landed perfectly…and straight in the middle of an alarm. 

"A trap?" I said.

"Ridiculous, we never get c…" she started, but suddenly, blasts of sleep powder came from the grass pokemon gyms defense systems.

"….aught…" she said, before deciding to take a quick nap. Not long after, I followed her into dozyland.

* * * *

Waking up inside a cell wasn't exactly the vision I had when thinking that theft was the key to all survival. Inspecting the prison bars for the first (but definitely not the last) time, I felt that everything we'd gone through had been for nothing.

Jessie was miserable inside there, we hardly said a word. I didn't know if we could survive in prison, but I felt that this was the beginning of the end.

Technically, it was, because it was because of this that the beginning of our career as Team Rocket agents began.

Again, as Jessie had already explained this, I'm not going to repeat anything she had said. Thanks to some TR interference, we escaped the prison, and found ourselves face to face with who we would call 'boss' a lot. We also met Meowth at this time, but we didn't know he'd be the receiving end of many times being blasted off…

The training wasn't that hard considering our already formidable skills in both martial arts (Jessie) and my shooting skills. Probably why at least in this early stage, we were seen as the cream of the crop. 

The training did something else to me as well, something I didn't like. It began to change my thoughts and personality. It seemed like all the hatred from my parents, Jessiebelle, Pokemon Tech, it was all flooding back into me, to prepare myself to being a member of Team Rocket. My 'wimpy' persona vanished for the time being, as I trained myself to be the baddest boy on the planet.

Our own pokemon skills had improved consideringly since Pokemon Tech as well. Our pokemon worked well as a team, just like Jess and I. It wasn't too surprising that we were promoted within 6 months of getting there. As Rocket Elites, we finally went on missions, and with a boss' pokemon to boot (and we'd do a few boots to Meowth to say the least…of course, he was just as vicious…)

Our reputation was starting to get frightening, as we saw the poster of us near the Pokemon Centre in Viridian City. My vanity had also come up, as I finally began to see myself as better than everyone else that I knew. 

Fortunately (or unfortunately), a meeting with a certain young twerp and his electric pokemon literally shocked sense into me, more so every time we met them. 

* * * *

I guess now is a good time to talk about Ash. Yes, I hated him a lot at times. Not just because he was always the cause of ruining our 'brilliant' schemes, but because he had everything he wanted. He had a dream, a family, a true life, a life that I wanted. 

I know Delia Ketchum quite well now, and I so wished my mother was like that. Sweet, kind, a bit embarassing but hey, a true parent should embarrass their child once in a while. My mother didn't embarrass me, she used me.

The poor woman is suffering so much now, even with that lovely Hale girl for company, she has seemed to lose a part of herself.

I saw Brock head down. They seemed more like brothers than friends at times Ash and Brock. I didn't say anything to him, but I acknowledge that his aura was one of complete blackness.

Misty…she was silent. Understandable. Her eulogy was heart-breaking and I guess she could hardly do anything else now.

I suppose it's hard to see Ash as an enemy…especially considering the many times we've worked together.

Before we became friends I suppose, we have worked together. On the St. Anne (and you don't ignore Misty's instructions at your peril…), and to stop Butch and Cassidy on the Orange Islands. However, there is one time where when we worked with Ash, it was really uplifting.

Shamuti Island, the middle of the Orange Islands, and the middle point where the legendary pokemon Lugia subsides.

I remember the moment which defined both me and Ash' love lives. First, that girl, Melody (Twerp 4's wife out of interest) teased Misty about getting married, and Jessie made one of her comments. I then came out with something with the lines of 'That's the kind of trouble, I stay out of.' 

I know that some people thought I was gay for saying something like that, I think it was more in relation to Jessie. I didn't want to get involved with her, simply because she would kill me! However, Meowth then countered with…

'Youse two don't need the opposite sex because you got each other…'

In a moment that Ash and Misty would have been proud of, we both denied it with lightning speed. However, enough about embarrassing ourselves, it was probably our best and worst moments of our lives.

Yes, we actually saved the twerp.

It was weird, when we wanted to be heroes for a change. Seeing Ash hog all the glory made us want some of it, so using one of our few unison smart ideas, we combined the helicopter spin with our lifeboat, and created an ice version of a speed boat

To this day, we're amazed it worked.

We managed to get Ash, and head to get that ice sphere. However, eventually, the three birds had cornered us. We were holding onto Lugia's tail for dear life. However, we knew that we were slowing them down (Jessie needed to cut down on the desserts…not that I would ever tell her that), so in probably the most noble thing we have done in our life, we attempted to sacrifice ourselves so that the world could be saved.

And I did it without fear, and with a smile on my face.

Linking hands with Jessie, and hugging her as we fell to my doom, I almost confessed to her, however Meowth interrupted us and we plunged to the icy death below.

However, what I felt was a cold wetness.

A sharp pain but nothing major, as we realised we weren't dead. We swam up to see thousands of Pokemon gathering around so that the chosen one could regain peace around worldwide.

Yes, I admit I had a small think of actually capturing the pokemon, but felt with the world at it's knees, we needed to be a bit more respectful. At least we were still alive.

Since then, we've continued to be a thorn in Ash' side, yet it was more a hallow chasing now. Sometimes we get moderately successful, until Ash and co. eventually stop us.

I guess all these constant failures hadn't gone unnoticed by the boss, but he really couldn't be bothered with a trio of losers. 

I know that eventually he did cut our pay when he didn't hear from us in a while, which was soon after me and Jessie had finally confessed our love.

Of course, not only had he cut our pay, he had tried to cut our lives as well…

The avalanche incident is something that makes your life flash before your eyes. For me, there was nothing of interest so it flashed quickly enough, enough to get Jessie out of the way from a state of catatonia, and for our pokemon to just about hold it off.

I never actually mentioned how I got my Victrebell. Well, I got it from the Pokemon League Admission Exams. You could actually buy pokemon there and with Jessie having two (Likitung at the time), I felt I needed one. So, with a discounting savings, I managed to buy it. The next place I put it in B&C's breeding centre, hoping to tough it up. It did evolve, however, let's just say that it likes me a little two much…

However, back to my main point. Our pokemon saved us, and then I saved Jessie. I still didn't know much about her past, so a certain incident that happened when she was younger wasn't told to me. 

I had no idea about that, however as I took her clothes off, trying hard not to go all red at the sight of her. My idea was simple. To stop her dying of hypothermia, she needed warmth.

And the best kind in this situation is human warmth.

I took of my wet uniform and for the first time, I was sleeping with Jessie. I remembered all our pokemon trying to help out as well, and I wouldn't have surprised if Victrebell shot a little sleep powder just to help us. However, in 3 years of joining Team Rocket, it was the most peaceful sleep I had ever had…

* * * *

I woke up first, and I didn't want to risk what Jessie might do. Heck, we've been through plenty of life or death situations before, and she still beats me around like god knows what. I remember Deliberd hoping onto my shoulder (it was kind of like the unofficial mascot of Team Rocket) as I began to try and make a fire.

Emergency matches were needed and Deliberd hits the end with it's beak to start a flame. I smiled as Victrebell shot a few leaves down for me, and I slowly held the flame to light it.

Weezing shot a tiny bit of sludge to help the flame spread as Victrebell shot a surrounding bush round the fire so it wouldn't melt into the ice. All our pokemon were always ready to help us, no matter how many times we had been blasted off.

I began to make breakfast. I had a small supply of eggs with me, whenever we actually got the chance for a free meal, such as the Wobbuffet Festival, I usually stuck some of it in my Team Rocket uniform (don't ask me where….) and it was time for a bit of breakfast.

As I was cooking, I smiled as Deliberd was being a bit obvious in expressing it's hunger and also in brightening my day my hitting a spare twig across the metal pan I used for cooking. 

It was also the sound which arose the devil's angel, or in my case, Jessie.

And it was also the moment where Team Rocket would be non-existent in our minds. I had my uniform on admittingly, but Jessie would soon change that.

Our conversation was one of brief words (mainly because she left her bag with no clothes on…embarrassing herself a bit more, not that I minded…) and I expected the worst when she slapped me.

Kissing me however, I was totally unprepared for.

I was initially in 'state of shock' mode and going to faint. However, the warmth of our bodies in this ice cave removed the fog from my mind and I kissed her back. I remember the only times we really were physically close (apart from when she kicked my ass) was when we were cowering in fear and clung onto each other. This type of clinging I could get used to.

Even when Meowth ruined the moment with one of his usual comments, it didn't stop us finally let the cat out of the bag so to speak with our feelings…

"I love you Jessie. I guess I knew you were a unique find when we first met all those days ago in Pokemon Tech. I just didn't realise how special. Throughout my life, me having a girlfriend was a scary thought. You saw what I went through with Jessiebelle, and that other girl who wanted me to be a fiancée, it was fear for being controlled, however, despite your attitude, I knew deep down that you really did look out for me, and no matter what happens, I'll continue that."

Those were my words. Her words weren't as long winded, but they did the same job.

"I love you James."

This kiss blazed with passion, and I knew from then on, our lives would never be the same again.

* * * *

So Team Rocket was no-more for us. We had been presumed dead in the avalanche, and I guess Giovanni didn't want to bother with a couple of losers anymore.

So, we decided that we needed to start really looking for work. We once again returned to a small 'business' of salesman and snack vendors using our own created recipes. If we tried something like being mercenaries for hire, I think the boss would have found where we are. The money was enough to get buy, and heck, we finally managed to afford to get some decent new clothes, to prove our brilliant taste in fashion.

The twerps? We had no reason to have a problem with them. In fact, after we were 'retired' from Team Rocket, we never saw them. Our health insurance policies finally got a break from all the injuries we had from blasting off, it also gave us a chance to properly train our pokemon.

However, our paths couldn't be hidden forever. The paths of three common enemies at one point would cross.

The path of Team Rocket, Team Twerp and two former employers coming for their back pay…

…or should I say pay back.

* * * *

And this was the first time we saved the twerps or teamed with them without any links to Team Rocket. Both parties were as surprised as each other when we showed up with their motto, and my threat to Botch (I refused to call him by his 'proper' name), yes, we condemned ourselves to death. However, amazingly, we had one card up our sleeve.

And he was the twerp…sorry, his name was Ash Ketchum.

He helped us. A lot. He managed to make us live in Pallet Town, under security (as it is the hometown's Elite champ lives here) and he also got our names cleared and got us jobs as hackers.

Our dream of becoming restaurant owners hadn't diminished either, and thanks to Brock and Delia, we were shaping up to be the best of the rest.

However, my remaining story comes from two key moments of my life. The first was the takedown of Team Rocket, and the second, my marriage to Jessie, which meant a trip to my parents.

TAKEDOWN OF TEAM ROCKET: JAMES

Jessie has already told you of the story between us and Butch and Cassidy. And yes, I nearly did kill them because of the suffering that we, in particularly Jessie, had from being involved in the Team Rocket organisation. After the story of her mother, her rape, and how her mother was killed, I certainly was understanding where the aggression was coming from. 

However, we had one more flower to remove from our sides.

And we knew she'd be on the top floor, with the higher ranks trying to stop anybody coming within the boss' escape route.

However, I felt that Ash would be the one to stop that.

I remember being held close to Jessie as Butch & Cassidy were unconscious, taken away. 

Jessie's old friend, Mondo, was taken away, a bit more happier than I'd thought. His son, Mondo Jr. wasn't nearly as happy. He had blood, bruises and looked like an extra from Reservoir Growlithes. I guess his daughter had given him a few things to remind him that she existed…

I saw many people as I came down who I once had tried to steal pokemon. Yet, they had all came here for the common bond of taking down Team Rocket.

I was very proud to be one of those people. And for the second time of my life, I was a true hero.

* * * *

However, there was one more stage to this story. Well two really.

First, me proposing to Jessie.

It was during our opening to our restaurant, yes, we've only actually been married a few years, Misty and Ash married a few months after us, mainly because we wanted the money first. 

And as the opening in Pallet Town commenced, with Ash first in the queue, his fiancee Misty giggling at how Ash' appetite had grown with his now 6 foot and quite muscular physique, it was time.

"Attention please! Attention please!" I called over as most of the town as well as many from neighbouring Pewter and Cerulean, had come. After the shutdown of Team Rocket, everyone involved had become heroes in some form of another, and we were no different. This time, we were famous for a good reason.

"I'd like to welcome you all to the debut of the first J&J restaurant, if it isn't J&J, then blast off and go away!" A few giggled at my light hearted attempt at humour, but today, I was all business.

"Now, we have the head of the Elite, Ash Ketchum here, as well as esteemed guests, Misty Waterflower, Gary Oak, Delia Ketchum, Lance Turom, Lorelei Prima, Bruno Santana…and many others that I can't remember…"

As the speech ran down, and people (especially Ash) ready to enjoy, he helped us with advertising, although poor Brock couldn't be here because…well…you know already. He's here at the funeral now, a new man, and it's good to see that. After all, we all changed in one way or another because of one formerly dense pokemon master.

However, it was time to end my speech.

"And to finalise…I have something important to say to my partner in crime…"

Jessie turned surprised. That wasn't in Meowth's script (now you know where the poor attempts of humour came from).

"Jessica Furage, we've know each other for a very long time. We are both 25, young and hopefully successful. However, it isn't enough."

I bent down and went on one knee. A platinum oval ring was in front of her and everyone especially Jessie gasped.

"Will you m…"

I didn't even get to say the words as Jessie had glomped me.

"Yes, yes, I DO! I DO!"

Wow. Jessie like a mad schoolgirl…huh, wait, she said yes?  


And lo I became a mad schoolboy….as the crowd were amazed that these two young entrepreneurs were acting like mad children.

Of course Ash had to interrupt the moment.

"That's great guys…but can we eat?"

A hall of laughter came about, as did we, after we kissed. People applauded us as we finally got the first layer of food, a Kingler supreme which after Ash approved whole heartedly, we finally got to work with our staff (yes, we hired staff, the Pokemon League had lent us some of their best cooks for us, and would pay them for the first couple of months after then we should be O.K to take care of things for ourselves.)

However, to marry Jessie, I had to confront the one thing I was more afraid of more than anything. 

My parents…and her.

* * * *

When I was tricked into returning to the house, it was one of the few instances that I knew more than Jessie (hence why I called them imbeciles). However, it was a moment that me and Jess probably got closer together on that nice quiet hot air balloon ride (and hearing the twerps running away for a change…)

However, seeing Growly was a close second to being happy. It saved me from that horrid Vileplume and the even more horrid Jessiebelle…

This time however, I wasn't a coward.

I remember leaving the restaurant in Jessie's hands, saying that this was something I had to do on my own.

With my 6 pokemon at hand (again, thanks to Ash), I drove our van to the outskirts of Fuschia City…to face my worst fears.

The knocking of the door was like entering a giant's castle, you don't know how afraid you are going to be.

As it opened, the butler, still there after all these years, opened it.

When he saw me, he instinctively went to grab me to take to my parents. However, I jumped back, quick as a cat and stared at him.

"Where are my parents?"

The butler got the message. "Master and mistress, young master James has finally come to see you!"

The parents hadn't changed much to say the least, even though it had been 8 years since I had seen them. I noticed the 'dog house' next store and although I wanted to see Growly again, I had to do this first.

"Mom. Dad." I simply said.

"Young James, you have grown so much…" my dad said.

"…you are such a gentleman now!" my mom said.

"I guess you are good enough for your fiance now!" my dad said even more excited.

I sighed. 8 years and hardly a word or tear concerned. I guess they were concerned for themselves first. I had kept Growly hear for their protection, but I guess they didn't deserve his compassion.

I heard my mom call for Jessiebelle, as I readied myself for this moment.

The Jessie look-a-like yet is nothing like her, bounded up and saw her fiance waiting, ready for her. Well, at least in her eyes. In my eyes, I saw a tramp being set up.

"Ah, my darling fiance has finally come back to me!" she said. "And this time you won't get away!"

Her whip came out in a second. In half a second I jumped out of the way. 

"Victrebell, show how to whip it in real life!" I shouted.

My plant pokemon had been trained better now, and didn't fancy a chewy blue snack every time it came out. It's whip crashed Jessiebelle's hand and disarmed her. Jessiebelle was shocked.

"Vileplume, stop this horrid thing!" she said.

Said Vileplume shot it's stun spore, but Victrebell used a reflect. I smiled as the spore affected all four humans and one pokemon. All paralyzed, I smiled as I walked up to them.

"You said I'm a proper gentleman now mom…" I said.

I slapped Jessiebelle.

It stunned them…more than the spore.

"I'm not a gentleman. I'm not your gentleman. I am James Kojiro Morgan, engaged to Jessica Musashi Furage…" I showed them my ring for proof. "I run a restaurant business, I am happy. And now…"

I ran to the door of the Growly manion. Victrebell razor leafed the door, and within seconds, a fully grown Arcanine was there.

I was a bit stunned of it's evolution, and saddened because I always remember my lovable Growlithe.

However, it didn't seem to forgot me one minute. It jumped on me and licked my cheek, and despite his much bigger body weight, I laughed and hugged the dog pokemon as master and pet had returned, closer than ever.

I knew that Growly would get along with Jessie, they were both firey and dangerous. However, I took one last look to my parents.

"I always thought that Growly would take care of you. Now, it's my turn to take care of it."

Growly hoped into the back of the van as I turned one final look at my past.

"Goodbye."

* * * *

And so it is.

My parents left me alone. They finally realised they couldn't have the sun they wanted after all these years. I became truly free.

Our restaurant blossomed into many franchises in all three main islands, and me and Jessie are happily married. No plans for children yet, I'm not sure that Jessie is the mothering type…

I glance at Ash' mother, Delia and her adopted daughter Molly Hale. I realised that I was in front of the coffin now.

My eyes began to shed. Tears were rare for me, but for Ash I would shed them.

I have been through a lot with the twerps for many years. As enemies, acquaintances, helpers, friends. Friends. Now I have lots of them.

My first friend in human and pokemon world, Jessie and Growly, started my true life.

I saw Meowth head back to the Pokemon Pen. God knows what Pikachu is feeling, it's little heart has probably broken many times over.

I said my final words.

"Ash, you and I, at times we were our worst enemies. However, seeing you like this, it's…just…not right…'

I couldn't say any more. I turned and left my present.

A single red rose.

It was the symbol of Team Rocket that Ash had known so well. Whether enemies or friends, it was the link that kept us together.

I guess that was all he had now. God bless the twerp's soul.

* * * *

Whoa…that was very difficult to write. 

I think it is hard to try and write a story on both Rockets perspectives because many event of course are going to be similar. Which brings me to the fact that I'll probably in one chapter (the Giselle one) do three short stories (one for Giselle, one for Sabrina and one for Molly Hale) and I may do that with a few other characters which I won't have as much to say. Mind you, this was still fairly long so I'm not complaining.

Next chapter;

DUPLICA

The youngest ever action heroine, the young winner of the Pokemon Acting Contest. The youngest to open up the Johto League Ceremonies. All of these accomplishments have meant nothing in this day, as her surrogate brother, her Ashy-boy, has been taken from her.

Take a journey through the diary of the ditto master, as her life is explained as the true explanations of her family are revealed, and her own role in the Team Rocket takedown. And also, her marriage to Todd, her friendship with Misty and a crush on Ash that simply won't go away…

Look forward to this, see ya!


	9. Chapter 9: Duplica

****

AFTERMATH OF THE AFTERLIFE

DUPLICA

And coming in at a much faster pace, after all the university work has finished, is another chapter of Aftermath. And for the bets today, how many boxes of tissues will be used by the general public today? 

Now, it's Imite-chan's turn. Veterans of my pokemon stories since I started them 3 years ago will know that Duplica is my favourite minor character, mainly because of her comic value, and of course, being ultra-kawaii didn't help much either. (Since then, Casey has come a close second for similar reasons) This chapter is a focus of the girl behind the mask of cheerfulness and personality, how a life stemmed from her early memories, and how it culiminated in a blood-thirsty battle at Team Rocket HQ.

So get a cup of cocoa, put the kiddies to bed, and enjoy!

WARNING: Early scenes involve child abuse, so if you are squeamish, I suggest you turn back now. This is a very sad chapter, and also, there are hints of both FantasyShipping and Imiteshipping, but nothing for AAM fans to be in danger of. 

And also, the second special cameo at the end, thanks to Freedom Fighter and Survivor Globie for allowing me to use their fics for the basis of the character I'm using…you'll see what I mean those who have read Roomies 1, AS2 and AS3…

* * * *

I'm sorry…I don't know if I'll even put a single sentence together…I'm crying so much…

After the song that Mel-chan and I did, it was like my heart, not my voice was breaking. 

The fact that singing at his funeral just made me get down to the depths of despair.

Despair. If you asked that word with me to any of my friends, they would all say the same thing. 'She doesn't know the meaning of the word!' before giving out a laugh. Well, I know despair. I know it very well, I just hide it very well.

I saw everyone, my husband was mingling with a few old friends, as out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sabrina and Melody trying to comfort Misty in a corner. Amazing how much Sabrina has come so far since Ash…

I can't say his name without scrunching up my eyes, as my tears tend to try and overflow my body. I know I can't take much more of this, I'll open them up and this will be a bad dream…

…the only thing I saw was depression. The last 'bad dream' I had was 20 years ago, close to when I was born…

* * * *

The only thing you are supposed to fear is fear itself. For me, fear came in the form of my father.

Yes, I said father. When people ask me about my family, I usually change the subject, and most people usually just feel that it's a touchy subject for me, and they leave it at that. Some speculated I was an orphan. Other felt I was adopted.

Nope, I was born from my mother's womb, and I knew as hell who my father was.

I was born in Celadon General Hospital, the city where Team Rocket foundations began so many years ago. My father was the son of a legendary Rocket Agent, which I'm sure you are familiar with if you've heard from Jessie.

My father was Mondo Maxwell II, the second of the Maxwell generation to become a top field agent in Team Rocket. 

A true bastard unlike his father. So who would marry a bastard like him?

A bitch what else? My mother, and I use the term loosely, was Mai Honda, a woman who had made a reputation of making a mint of supplying and creating a special drugs syndicate on strengthening pokemon's abilities. The scary thing about this was that it was also designed to work on humans….but no regard for the after effects. I remember many pokemon-related deaths from these drugs, and a few human ones.

In such a loveless environment, it's a wonder that I was conceived. Well, of the first things I understood from them was that I was a mistake. They never wanted to have children, but let's just say a slight 'hole' came upon their forms of protection and well…here I am.

The first time I remember being struck was when I was three. My mother had a bit of a whip fetish…for their own sick games…but I guess it came in handy when they wanted to torture their mistake of a daughter who did absolutely everything wrong to mess up their life just for existing. I'm amazed they didn't abort me…but I think it was some sort of TR policy, maybe to mold me into a TR agent. Hey, it happened with Jessie.

The pain was unbearable. A scar like what happened with Jessie will always be there for life, no matter how many years has gone and the memories have healed. However, each blow was like another needle in my mind, to never be removed. Trust me, for 4 years, I would receive plenty of punishment.

I only had one real resource of comfort. The Celadon Library.

When Mondo and Mai (I refuse to call them mom and dad, I would call them other things, but that would be disrespectful to Ash) left for their usually hours of theft and torture, I hobbled down to the local library. Yes, at 3 years old, walking down by myself to the large library was odd, but trust me, this was normal compared to some of the events in my life.

Because of my parents, I feared adults at times. When I walked into the library, I found it hard to understand, because I couldn't read. However, a nice old lady named Mary became the first adult I learnt to trust.

"Excuse me young lady, do you want some help?"

I nodded, and I asked that I wanted to try and learn to read. I think she was a bit surprised by the fact that I was 3 years old and wanted to read on my own, when she asked about my parents, I simply said they were 'out.' If I mentioned anything about my parents, trust me, torture would be too good for me, they had made that out clear.

At 3 years old, it was where I first learned how to read…and about Pokemon.

I got interested about pokemon from that age, because as a lot of children my age, they liked to look at the pictures because they were so cute. (Well, most of them anyway.) I made a few friends here as well as a few children began talking with me, even though I didn't really have much to say.

However, it took me off the horror that was my home, and I enjoyed every moment.

Throughout the next year and a bit, I remember learning how to read as a number of the librarians really took a shine to me. I was nicked 'Matilda' because of my wanting to read at such a young age, and wanting to read 'harder' books. I remember reading a book which took me a few months called _Wild Swans_, about a three generation family from the authors point of view, an autobiographical piece about their lives from Communist China to the present day. I felt that if Jung Chang, the author, could get her life on track, somewhere, someday, somehow, I could too.

As much as I would have liked to borrow books, I didn't. I feared my parents wrath if I did anything asides from sit in my room, eating the bread, drinking my water, and just being totally miserable in life. If I looked even remotely happy, they would strike me. I think it was their own form of pleasure, they did enough torture at work, but they couldn't get enough, so felt that their daughter was a prime target.

Until my 5th birthday, it was a daily routine, I always checked the time by the inch, waiting until I knew when they would come home. I was learning so much about pokemon from the books, reading and learning their attacks. I had memorised them by now, so much that it almost became my bible. 

However, one day, I had enough of my parents.

Birthdays? Forget it, it was just an ordinary day for me. However, on my 5th birthday, I couldn't take it anymore.

They didn't beat me everyday, just when they felt like it. The house we lived in was a decent estate of the inner city, but my room made it look like it was a slum from ancient China. All that was in was a ricketty bed and one sheet. No allowance, no toys, just one miserable little girl wishing for salvation.

On this day, I realised you got to look for salvation.

I had got back from the library, and was busy trying to sleep. It was pointless, because they would wake me up anyway, because they occasionally got me to cook as well. They didn't bother, they ordered fancy takeaways, but when they wanted me to suffer, they would have me cook. If it was bad, they hurt me. If it was good, they hurt me. I couldn't win.

Today was one of those days.

I remember them acting like blood-thirsty sadists kissing each other saying who did the better that day, was it the screaming Sandshrew or the howling Hypno who was tortured better? They couldn't decide. It just made me shudder…

"Hey, you girl, make us something now! We're in a good mood and we don't need a mistake like you to ruin it!"

I was never called a name. I wasn't born Duplica Imite. My real name is still a mystery. My family name was Maxwell, although if they filled out a certificate for my birth I'll be very surprised. Thanks to Jessie and James, I eventually looked through my records, and in the TR base records under Maxwell, they had my details. Anna Maxwell. So I had a birthname, but it was a name that I would loathe. At least my family name.

Reading cookery books was one thing I practically had to do because I knew if I didn't brush up on my cooking skills, I was as good as hurt. Mind you, to be honest, I was going to be hurt anyway.

Today, I just didn't realise how much.

They were being their usual sick selves, as I was stirring the stir-fry I was making. My mind was wondering about my life, even at 5 years old, I wanted to be something. Something important. 

Pokemon trainer? Master? I already knew a lot about them, it seemed though a wasted opportunity. Besides, I needed to be 10 before I could get a licence. I wanted to be out of this hell before then…

I was so busy daydreaming that I didn't realise that the rice was overflowing. Unfortunately, my parents noticed it. It seemed they always notice when I screwed up, it was like a radar.

I wished the radar had been turned off.

"WHAT? YOU LITTLE BITCH!" 

Is it a wonder that I couldn't remember my own name. No-one asked my name at the library, I was known as Matilda and for me, it stuck, and it was nice like that. Here, it was another story.

"YOU RUINED DINNER, WHY YOU LITTLE SCREW-UP?"

Every name at me was like another thousand memories to soon become another thousand blows. At that point, I knew what was coming, and then I wished that I wouldn't become so defenceless.

"GET ME THE WHIP! I NEED TO TEACH HER A LESSON…"

My mind froze. This voice wasn't the usual lust for pain, this was true anger. I think he just wanted one reason to explode before unleashing his Team Rocket like wrath.

I screamed as my tears were coming out, but that just turned him on even more. Mai had grabbed me and held me as my father with that weapon, slashed at me with more venom than ever.

My back is one giant scar, even today, the marks are there, it's no wonder why Todd…well, that will be told later.

I felt blood coming out, and trust me it was a feeling I didn't like. My mother however thrived in it.

"This is good…she's never bled before…" My mother was like a whore on smack, which technically, she was.

My dad leashed blow after blow as I screamed…but noticed something. 

"Hey, she hasn't said stop…" he said.

One of the pleasure my father had from this was hearing me scream and saying 'stop' repeatedly. This time, even though the pain was 10 times as intense, I refused to give in to his sick pleasure. Blood was showing, tears were flowing, my body felt inflamed and I though at age 5, I was going to die. At least my suffering would end.

However, I wouldn't let this sick bastard get to me.

Not this time.

After what seemed like hours, but was just very agonizing minutes, my father was wore out, sweat covered his body, and obviously felt a bit woozy. Mai was a bit white as well, from what I don't know, but I felt like passing out…

As bitch and bastard went to their quarters, I left mine…

…for good.

I had learnt the basics of medicine again thanks to my extensive reading, and I spent an hour getting a makeshift bandage from toilet roll and cellotape. It hurt like hell, but I decided that I was either going to die here…or get the heck out of there, and probably just die on the streets.

I knew where the hidden key was, and I unlocked the door. I had little belongings, so I just went out, the world ready to claim me.

The pain was too much for me. It was 8 at night, and the sunset was just coming down. I admired it for the first time in my short life, but knew I had to get out of here.

I felt like I needed a crutch or something because it was obvious that it was near impossible for me to walk. 

I headed simply for the direction that I was used to, Celadon Library. I tried and tried, but my eyes became more blurry from the pain. Still I carried on, pure adreline flowed through me as I knew that I wouldn't be able to last much longer.

When I collapsed, I knew that God would have at least a small place for me…

* * * *

When I woke up, the first thought I had was 'God doesn't have walls does he?' Unless Heaven had a redecorator in recently, I wasn't dead.

I felt the warmth of a fire burning, and I felt at ease. I felt that maybe I was back home, but my house never had a fire going. Anything that felt like warmth was practically banned, so….

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

I recognised the voice. It was the kindly old lady, Mary, the librarian who had given me the name 'Matilda' because of my reading habit, just like the classic Roald Dahl text. I felt pain still, my back area…but it was a different pain…

"Miss…Mary?" I had a timid voice.

The lady, Mary Aoitze, was close to her 70s from when I was just 5, however, her warm spirit and her kindly face set me at ease whenever I went to the library. Now, she was here, her gaze guiding me again.

"Ah, you can see me. I was worried, the way you were collapsed when I found you I thought you were dead…"

I think that was the original plan.

"You…saved…me…"

"It was just chance young one. I was driving from the library, and saw you collapsed on the outskirts. I managed to get you in and got you to my cottage here…"

She handed me a small cup of tea. I wasn't going to think twice. This was a true act of kindness, I again wondered if I was actually in heaven, but I felt that heaven wouldn't have held any pain in me.

"You went through a lot didn't you? Your back was covered in blood, what happened?" she said.

I almost dropped the drink as memories rebounded to me in a hurry, the sadistic bastards that I had the shame to call parents. The many years on Mary's face reflected in the amount of wisdom and her ability to judge and view people gave her an obvious conclusion.

"I guess it's something you don't want to say, but I also have a feeling that something is stopping you from telling me…"

She stopped because a 5 year old girl had collapsed into her 65 year old self as I was sobbing my heart out.

"Miss Mary…please….make them stop…I don't want to go back there…please…"

For the first time in my childhood, I felt something warm round me as Mary gave me a hug, like a grandmother to her granddaughter. It felt nice. I never felt this feeling before in my life. Fortunately for me, it would get better for me throughout the years…

"There there child. You're safe."

I had dried up my tears and I believed her. The first tale of the girl only known as 'the mistake' would be told, as it would be the first time I would stand up for my parents.

I told Mary there and then about the scars on my back, and the scars in my heart. She learnt easily why I was at the library for so much…a life for anyone must have been terrible, but for a 5 year old girl…

She stood up and smiled.

"Little one, we are going to make sure that doesn't happen again…"

* * * *

Although she didn't have a spare bed, sleeping on her couch was the equivilent of the gods compared to my last few years of life. Every morning, she would wake me up, we'd have breakfast, and then head off for her shift to the library.

I would stay there until her shift was over, and then we'd head on home for a little tea and then just enjoy each other's company. 

In the library section, she showed me a section that you wouldn't dream of showing 5 year old girls normally. But for one who had proven herself to be tough, but wanted to not be a pushover, it was a section that would be perfect.

So, before I became a pokemon trainer, or even an actress, I was learning the martial arts.

People wonder how I can imitate styles so well. When you've trained in forms on martial arts and interpretative dance, it does answer a lot of questions. I was only 5, but it was a way to get my body into working shape. 

It was also where I got my love for acting, well, the starting point. I began reading on costumes, and famous actors and actresses. Top actors like Brad Van Dam and Fiorenno Capuchino or whatever his name is, they were starting to break in and I wanted to follow in that kind of footsteps. Learning became an obsession for me. 

Learning martial arts, dance, costume making, actors postures and pokemon attacks would be too much, but I loved it. It was a challenge for me, and at least it got me away from Mai and Mondo.

They obviously couldn't care less because they never made any effort to approach me. A thing that scared me was the fact that Mary could have reported them to the police, and Team Rocket could have killed me from then, but Mary kept quiet whilst taking care of me.

I now had the comfort of taking books home, and I remembered Mary smiling at me as I practiced my tai chi exercises and kempo, or trying to re-inact a Shakespeare play. I did smash a couple of china pots when trying to dance, but Mary just laughed. I laughed too, it was that kind of environment. A happy one.

Learning the pokemon attacks was easy. It was just simple drilling. If I wanted to become a pokemon master, I knew what tricks could come up out of the Diglet's hole, and I was ready for them.

For 3 years until I was 8, I kept this up. Despite Mary coming up to 70, she kept watching her adopted 'granddaughter'. When I came out to help shopping or just for a friendly skip in Celadon Park, I remember watching people seeing that is a proper bond between grandparent and granddaughter.

Going past Celadon Gym once, I smiled and said to Mary. "I'll beat that gym one day and I'll make you proud of me. I'll become a Pokemon master!"

She replied. "But what about becoming an actress?"

I said, "I'll do that too…I've got two hands! You gave me the belief that I can do anything grandma!"

I remember the look of pride she gave me when I said that. I was an innocent 6 at the time, but I think she took those words to heart. She had succeeded where my parents had failed.

However, tragedy was always around for me…but from my greatest tragedy started the journey for me in more ways than one…

* * * *

At her age, I guess death wouldn't have been as surprising.

How it happened was another story.

Mary had told me she was hoping to enrol me into the Fantasy House Productions, a theatre arts company that specialised in young actors and actresses, and she was hoping to put me in.

She had saved a bit of money for me, and she was a true family to me. And I was so happy.

Happiness however seemed a foreign word to me…

I saw the newspaper reading of the house being burned. Not destroyed…it was burned down via 'suspicious circumstances.' In other words, my bastard-parents burned it.

Why would they do that? Because they knew where I lived, and knew my dreams as well…

…I knew that because they told me.

The night after it burned down, I tried to cry myself to sleep, as another dream had ended. I didn't have much time to mourn though….as I felt a clamped glove around my mouth as I smelt chloroform. 

I blacked out, knowing that for some reason, my life would never be the same again.

* * * *

I woke up in the rain, an evil snicker outside, as two familiar figures were celebrating like they had won the lottery.

"Well, well, our pretty little daughter is still around…" Mai snickered.

"I would take you to see your grandfather, but hey, life sucks doesn't it?" Mondo echoed.

"I guess that's why we burned down buildings, your life, your dreams…your home…" Mai added.

No….they wouldn't.

"I don't know if they'll find her old bones amongst all the ash…I mean, it's not like they'll miss her, when you've seen one old fogey, you've seen them all…"

Bastards. 

"You…killed…."

"We could have killed you there as well, but we felt it was much more torture to watch you cry through it before we killed you…you a daughter of ours? Ha…you were too cute and sweet to be anything around Team Rocket…especially field agents as strong as we are…"

I saw the flame thrower. The weapon used to burn Mary down. The weapon which would take my life.

"And seeing you scream as your life ends will be so delicious…" Mai said.

I was only 8 at this time, and even if all my training, I would die before I reached them. I closed my eyes…not scared, not giving them anything in compensation to make their victory feel sweeter…maybe the rain would be enough to stop it…

…or maybe a certain pokemon would….

"Huh…what's that?" Mondo said, before tripping over something.

I saw up and a pink blob of jelly moulded into the weapon…and making it blow up! Mai and Mondo fell back a few feet, as I saw the cute face of my salvation.

Ditto. My first pokemon…and not my last ditto either. But the one I held my closest bond throughout all these years.

"Huh…a ditto?" I said.

The two agents formerly known as my parents struggled. I saw Mondo clutch his ribs and Mai have a cut above her right eye. Suddenly, Ditto morphed…into the flame thrower that it had just destroyed!

I knew this pokemon was special…it was defending against me….it wasn't afraid…

I shouldn't be afraid either.

I realised it then, that their methods were brutal to me, but it was because they feared not being in control. Now on the receiving end, I struggled but managed to pick up the ditto/flamethrower. 

"Now….leave me alone!" I screamed out, not sure if the weapon would work, but I was so focused and upset, that if it did…and it killed them, I don't know what I'd have thought. The guys that had abused me, tortured me, both in mind and body, killed my only real person I thought was a parent, destroyed my dreams…it can be a bit much for an 8 year old girl.

However, an 8 year old girl with a flamethrower, wasn't something that Mai and Mondo wanted to risk. They took off, hurt and defeated. I had my victory against my parents.

But at what cost? I fell down, knowing that once again, I was all alone…

…or was I?

"Dit?" said a cute little voice.

I looked over as the ditto had returned back to it's original form, and was coming up to my side. I still had all my pokemon knowledge…and of all the pokemon in the world, what would be the best pokemon to use it for?

Easy. A pokemon that can turn into any other pokemon.

"Ditto…" Suddenly I felt something else.

It was a twig, in the ditto's mouth. It had a few red berries on them. I recognised that they weren't poisonous…and I smiled.

I picked up the cute little thing and hugged it.

"Thank you…little friend…" I cried. 

It was the beginning of a friendship that would last to this present day.

* * * *

I can't stressed the fact how important a relationship with your first pokemon can be so unbreakable. Ash and his Pikachu were a perfect example…damn, I hate using the past tense with him…I still refuse to believe it, even when I'm standing outside his coffin.

Ditto was my saviour. We connected like we were meant for each other. Ditto helped me survive by forging wild berries and fruit as I was living…

….in the burned mansion where I was hoping to attend as an actress. Burnt down and now condemned, it was practically a ghost house and no-one bothered outside it. Weird, outside Sunnytown, it was the darkest place you could warrant. 

I knew I couldn't survive long, even with Ditto's help…so I decided to make a decision.

I am going to make something of my life. 

Mary would be proud.

I looked at Ditto who smiled back. I picked it up (no pokeball, I wanted it to have the freedom that it deserved, just like I deserved) and headed to Celadon capital.

There was a tournament there commencing in three days. And a prize of the equivalent of $5000. 

Ditto had plenty of wild experience, and it was time for what Ashy called the 'Dream Team' to take it to the world.

As I applied to take part, I got to name. I panicked slightly, I never had my name from my parents, and although Mary had called me Matilda, I felt that it was time for a new life.

I looked at my partner. The changing pokemon, I think I needed a change, a change that would reflect my new life.

I wrote my new name down.

__

Duplica Imite. 

A true change, fitting now because I'm an actress, but then, it was to represent that I was a new person, a changed person, one with resolve.

17 years later, it is my name by right now, and I've kept it. Even after marriage, Toddy-poo can attest to that. 

Pokemon of choice: Ditto.

It was a one-on-one tournament. I didn't care. They could have used 6 and I still had the confidence that I could win.

When I went back 'home', I looked at myself in a broken mirror. My hair had been kept long because my parents did want anything that resulted in improving their daughter.

"Ditto, do you mind if you changed into a knife?"

Not surprisingly, Ditto was a bit panicking, but I reassured Ditto that I wasn't planning…well, you can guess.

Ditto (reluctantly) changed into the weapon. I smiled and used the knife to cut part of my long hair. 

Using a makeshift headband, I changed my long hair to a pony-tailed look which changed my look completely.

The cycle was finished. I hugged my Ditto and despite the hunger and tiredness in me, I felt more alive that I ever did.

3 days couldn't come fast enough.

* * * *

My first ditto was different to many others, I knew that after it changed into the flame thrower, it had the ability to imitate any pokemon on command, not just the opposite number. I practised the night before with many imitations, until it was tired and I let it rest. 

My beloved Mary had in fact held an account for me, which didn't have much money in (because she was saving for the school), however, I could deposit it into the account if I won.

No, when I would win. I needed to.

So, the tournament day had come. 

I saw Celadon Square packed with trainers, talking with their pokemon. I saw people return them to their pokeballs, something that I never used, even when I got a team of 6 dittos.

I registered into the tournament, seeing the competition. I was only 8 years old remember, and this was for trainers of all ages. Most were 10 or over obviously, there were a few people close to my age, but it seemed that I would be seen as an outsider, especially considering that every other young person had someone with them.

I was certainly missing human companionship after Mary died. I didn't return to the library to talk with old friends there, it seemed pointless after Mary's death. Seeing everyone here did make me feel lonely…

No. Ditto was here. I felt a compulsary nature that I didn't trust people. That's bullshit because I knew there were a lot of good people. It was my parents that were screwed up. You know, thinking about this…I surprisingly have a lot in common with Jessie…that's a scary thought.

I smiled as Ditto hopped to my shoulder.

"Ready Ditto?"

"Dit!"

I took that as a yes.

* * * *

A number of these trainers were on journeys and had won badges. Some of them had just come from winning the rainbow badge from the gym in Celadon and were considered favourites. 

One of those was up against me in the first round.

"Aww…a cute little girl. I'll go easy on you if you want, I just won a rainbow badge, and my Growlithe is ready for more…" he said with a smirk, about 13 years old.

"Whatever, you're pokemon is the same as you, full of hot air…" I chuckled, and so did some of the crowd. An 8 year old girl getting the psychological advantage against a 13 year old boy? This would be good…

"Huh….whatever. Growlithe go!" 

"Ditto, I choose you!"

I think the guy nearly had a heart attack laughing. "A pink blob of jelly against my growlithe….you are joking right?"

This was how much I was joking. "Ditto, transform!"

Now there were two growlithes in the ring. The ditto-lithe's face made it distinguished from the others because it still looked like a ditto. Although people were snickering, including my opponent, I didn't let that deter me. 

"Growlithe, finish it quickly, di…"

Before he finished the command, my super quick ditto smashed the dog's nose with a powerful take down, sending it out of the ring, out of commission.

"Huh? What?" the guy said.

"Growlithe has been defeated, Ditto is the winner!"

His look was speechless. And I got some warm applause as well.

I smiled as Ditto changed back, leapt into my arms and gave it a squishy hug, as the crowd awwed. My look on my face said more than words though.

Bring on the next.

* * * *

The next few rounds were of people getting stunned as my Ditto's counter attacks of their pokemon took them out in one move. People started to see that someone and something was special with this girl. She knew the moves like that, an 8 year old like this?

In the semi-finals, it was obvious I was the crowd favourite now. Even against a guy who was supposedly running a 'gym', I beat his electabuzz in two moves by paralysing it with thunder wave and managed to quick attack it's butt back to hell.

The final was up against a highly trained Raticate. The man was supposedly a famous gentleman who had a stake in the St. Anne ship. 

"Well little miss, you have done mighty fine to get this far, I applaud you, you and your ditto are quite extraordinary!"

I smiled and bowed. "Thank you very much sir."

And lo and behold, my first thrill of an enjoyable battle.

"Raticate, a jump kick!"

"Ditto, underground!"

Raticate vs. Ditto-cate as Ditto dug under to avoid the martial arts kick from the rat. It appeared on the other side.

"Quick attack!" we said in unison.

Both pokemon were stunned as the crowd sensed we were on to something special.

"As I expected, this is a good pokemon. Let's see if it can handle hyper fang!" Raticate sped to attack.

"Then I'll try double team!" I said.

Ditto-cate suddenly became 5 of them. Raticate launched to bite one of them…

…and landed on the other side, a bit more embarrassed.

"Ditto, super fang!"

The slash like attack sent Raticate down to half energy and the guy was looking worried.

"Your turn Raticate, super fang!"

Now we were even.

"Ditto, quick attack!"

"Raticate, underground!"

Damn. Raticate just avoided the attack as I hate to be careful when…

…hey, I remember the guy battling a Sandshrew. And he had a technique he taught it…I smiled.

"Get ready Ditto…"

"Raticate, come out now!"

And as he did, I smiled.

"Ditto, BLIZZARD!"

"Huh?" went the crowd.

But from my Ditto-cate's fangs, a sharp array of ice smashed into Raticate and sent it flung back into the wall.

It was over. The gentleman was stunned for a second, then clapped me.

"Nice work young lady, I can honestly say you deserved this!"

I blushed, not used to being complimented. "It was a good match…"

I think the world could have taken notice of an 8 year old winning the competition. I had a base now to at least survive. (Although people wondered where my folks were I certainly heard…)

But now I was going to take it one step further.

For Mary, I would continue my dream.

* * * *

Although my skills as a pokemon trainer were unquestioned, continuing to enter mini-tournaments and winning…well…all of them, helped me get my finances in a stretch. As the theatre was abandoned, I didn't have to pay any rent or anything, I just managed to spruce it up.

I also learned that my ditto had actually been abandoned…like me. It's face wouldn't transform properly, and it's previous owner had been laughed at because of it. However, although it was scared of humans (almost like I was), it recognised my desperation and hoped that this human would be a bit more compassionate.

I hopefully lived up to it's expectations.

Yes, I admit when I first realised that it's face remained the same, I was a bit surprised. However, love between human and pokemon is stronger than looks, I loved my ditto more than anything.

Because of my name change, my pokemon, and my finance, I guess it was time to live out my dream.

Despite everything, I decided not to try and become a pokemon master…although I continued to train and battle, hey, I may not become a pokemon master, but a ditto master…that was a real challenge.

For the moment though, I wanted to follow my other dream. Me becoming an actress, a true star, through my own work.

Sprucing up the theatre and renaming it the Imitehouse, I knew that it would be a lot of hard work, but thanks to Ditto, and a few late nights, we managed to get the theatre sorted out.

I think there was a lot of surprise after I put the page ad in the press about the abandoned theatre back in business, and I was determined to put on the best show I could.

I had been training with Ditto for a long time, as it imitated other pokemon. I had bought and designed some of my own costumes to help with my performances (let's face it, it's pretty much impossible to get a Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny costume without getting arrested), and me and Ditto were going to be an unbeatable team. I remember thinking that it's face would not be an issue, it would actually be a help, seeing it's uniqueness.

However, it just goes to show how shallow the human emotion is, after my first few shows.

The last one I put on, despite an energetic performance, cries of 'It's still got that dumb face' and nothing I said mattered. Because my ditto wasn't perfect, it couldn't get accepted.

I remember crying a number of nights, wondering if everything I did was all for nought. Ditto took it the wrong way, thinking I was upset at the little guy, and almost ran away, feeling betrayed again by a human.

I stopped it in time, and I was sad of me, of my life, it wasn't my friend's fault. Hugging it always seemed to comfort both of us, it was that close of a bond.

I closed down the house for the moment, wondering what to do. Things weren't going well, and despite the money I earned from the tournaments, it was getting harder and harder to support myself.

And then…he came.

* * * *

Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. Along with his two friends Misty Waterflower and Brock Slate, they entered the house from the rain. I saw him coming through the window of my room…and smiled. It was the first time I would have company in quite a while.

So I did what came naturally…(well, it would in the future)…tease the situation.

I carefully assessed his clothing, and when I came out from my dressing room (Misty insists that I have a costume space or something, I guess her drawing out that mallet of hers was a similar skill…), I was a replica of him, even with the official hat (one of Mary's old items…god bless her), well…except I was darn site cuter than he was in the get up. 

Nah, don't worry, I'm not going Giselle on you, it was kind of a running gag that Misty and me kept up whenever I dressed like Ash. It always got a reaction from him when I did it, and always ended with the same gag (which Ashy would always cover his ears up, a bit like the old 'And don't forget to change your you-know-what…) 'At least I look cuter in this than you do!'

Of course, Ditto wanted a piece of the action, and seeing the Pikachu on his shoulder, decided to have a little fun of it's own. Dittochu was in the house!

In an adorable little scene, I remember Pikachu and Ditto doing a little mirror dance, which understandably Misty fell for in the most kawaii of actions. However, seeing Ditto's face made her panic a little bit, Brock think…and Ash, well, doing what I could describe as…being Ash.

Two countering thundershocks and the baka trying to capture Ditto. 

As all good actresses know, making your cue for a dramatic entry is always important. I fingered my one pokeball, and threw it with accuracy which my bud Casey would love for her baseball team.

Two pokeballs collide, a dramatic entry…and Brock the only one realising I was a girl in Ashy's get up. Go figure.

After finally revealing myself, and my pokemon, words kinda went the wrong way with Brock reminding me about Ditto's face, and with Ash, saying that training a ditto was 'boring'. 

One battle done and one lesson taught, and it was me with the smug look. 

However decided early problems, it was clear we were going to get along. Misty and Pikachu loved my imitations, whilst Brock enjoyed them (I guess he would have preferred it if I was just a tad older…^_^). However, Brock was explaining to Ash about my skills and how I won. 

His compliments to me were a bit surprising because I wasn't used to them. I remember blushing at what he said and Ash finally starting to come round. I remember then having a teensy bit of affection for Brock for that, however at that time, there were 5 or 6 years of age difference, and I decided not to pursue the matter.

Now Ash on the other hand…

It was really sweet of him and the others comforting me after Ditto got poke-napped by Team Rocket. However, to turn a bad situation into a good one, it was time for grand imitation.

I suggested the idea of dressing up as Team Rocket, as Ash and Misty taught me the motto (they had apparently heard it a few times so they remembered it…of course, I didn't realise a few times was actually a few HUNDRED times). I got the costumes…and it was the first time I really felt like I had friends.

And just seeing the reactions of Team Rocket was hilarious.

However…they had also done a great debt to me (even though they didn't realise it…although I get my tearful cutesy act brought a tear to their eye…as well as Team Ashy…), but that didn't mean they weren't criminals. 

A failed attempt to switch Meowth and Ditto round, and one combo attack from me and Ash later…and they are blasting off again.

It was perfect. Ditto was perfect…life can go on. And I met three of the best friends I could ever meet.

As they left, I remember saying to them to come visit any time…and then…Ashy winked at me as I left.

I felt my heart leave my body, and catch into the throat. I nearly fell of my ladder. Was this a first crush?

Ash was dense, stubborn and at times, a bad loser and a lousy winner. However, he was cute, determined and helpful.

I looked on as they left, wondering if I would ever see them again.

For now, I kept my attention on getting everyone back. 

It was time for D&D to take the stage one more time.

* * * *

Again, I made my first few shows free. However, because of my past problems, crowds at first, didn't pick up.

However, I got a saving grace from improved performances, and definitely people telling their friends to see it.

And also from both the Laramie Ranch, the Safari Zone, and Fuschia Gym.

Their representatives (Lara Laramie, Ranger Johnson and Aya) had all been to the show, and thoroughly enjoyed it. They put out some sort of signals and fliers to be recommended to come to the Imitehouse to watch a bit of D&D.

Soon, the shows were picking up by the bucketful. I had a captive audience, and I enjoyed what I was doing.

It was a shock that people actually said they didn't mind paying to watch me. I was stunned, I didn't mind doing it for free because I got money from training to be a ditto master, on my off days I would challenge people and go into tournaments. However, this suggestion caught me off guard.

I didn't charge much, and the audiences only thinned by a minute margin. I actually got asked my autograph a few times. My autograph? Well…

It turned out that the Safari Zone owners were becoming big fans of mine, and were spreading the word about a young child star staring to become a rave. I was starting to get offers to star in other shows and plays…and were offering me top dollar for my services! I didn't know what to say….had I finally made it?

The shows around Kanto took their toll on Ditto and I…sleep was always a problem. People seemed to forget that I was just turning 11 years old…they treated me like an adult, which was both good and bad I suppose. I guess at times I did want to be a normal girl, although this was a dream come true.

On one of these shows, a reinactment of the Poke-wars, a civil war rip-off between the battle of the Croconaws and the Round Raichus, it was there where I met my future husband Todd.

Now, this wasn't one of these 'love at first sight' things. It was a chance meeting as he was a cameraman intending to watch the pokemon performance. However, a few years later, he said 'He remember my performance, and said, it was the first time he was watching something carefully that wasn't a pokemon…' 

Our first meeting was a simple 'Hello' and 'Good work' before I headed to my dressing room, wiping off a sweat, and upset at how tired he was.

Mind you, that cameraman guy was kinda cute…

* * * *

Now, ditto number two. A similar story to ditto number one really, that it was abandoned because of how it could only transform into small versions of pokemon size. However, it was more horrible because I saw it for myself.

However, I was a big girl now, and could defend myself and others. I had kept up my training because it helps when doing some of the stunts I do. 

I was walking through a meadow, just for a friendly walk with Ditto (we were in Cinnabar) when a boy was chasing after his ditto.

"That's what you get for not being up to scratch!" he growled.

My ditto was already pissed, and I soon followed suit.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I said.

I saw him grin at me. "What do you think…showing how useless this pokemon is! All it can do is transform into smaller versions of other pokemon, do you know how embarrassing that is when you want to face a Snorlax? Well, this pathetic loser has lost for the last time…"

I ran up and scooped up the little guy, pissed as a raticate. 

"Hey, you asshole! If you're going to hurt someone, why not battle someone your own size?" I said.

"My, my, such foul language from such a pretty face…very well, you can keep the little critter if you beat me…I choose Scyther…"

But I was in no mood for mercy. Flashbacks of my parents came to mind.

"Ditto…crush him."

Ditto didn't need asking twice. Turning into an Arcanine, the boy nearly pissed his pants.

"Huh…how…why?"

If anyone could compare me to Rika from that Tamers program, I would have laughed. But I think the term 'walk all over him' was appropriate here, as Ditto-cane destroyed Scyther, and came close to biting the bastard's head off.

I cuddle mini-dit as the guy was running away, amok his own fluids, I smiled at the ditto.

"Shh…don't worry…it's O.K…I'll take care of you…"

I think that comfort was enough for me to win this little guy's heart. 

I began to realise it's transformation abilities, as it's small size as it transformed was obvious. However, I felt it was a benefit rather than a curse. It was cute beyond belief, and it was a surprise and a half (enough of a surprise for TR to see how rare it was)

I remember doing a show and Minidit coming up and doing the same transformations as my Ditto. It was a hit and a half…and it soon became part of my regular act. It was such a lovable little guy…

However, every centre I came to, they couldn't understand Minidit's unusual ability. I later learnt that I didn't need to understand it.

It was just being itself. Like I was.

And that was fine with me.

* * * *

As I was coming up to 13 years of age, I was broadening my horizons. I was being booked in places across the continent now, now entering Johto territory. I had been booked in exotic places in Cinnabar and also in the Orange Islands once, but Johto was a whole new ball game.

Whitney was a big fan of mine. I remembered performance at her farm with about 500 children watching me and Ditto do a reinactment of Whitney's last battle (which I must say, was good) with Ditto as a Kadabra and me as a Miltank. I rolled into Kadabra, and 'knocked myself out' from the knocking of heads, and I heard a delighted roar of laughter as Whitney had to stiffle a laugh.

I remember seeing all those smiling faces, with happy homes and parents to go to, dreams to come true. I refused to think about my past now that my future was in full swing.

But tiny thoughts of revenge simply because I made it by myself (and Ditto of course) always crept into my head every now and again.

Not long after my performance with Whitney, I remember getting a phone call from someone, who was the head of the 'Pokemon Talent Prodcution of Theatre Arts'. Apparently, Whitney had a lot of pull and called them, asking about me. He explained that her resume of me was impressive, and they decided to put me into the Pokemon Acting Contest.

I was ecstatic. This was like winning the lottery. Just being asked to enter could be a dream for wannabe actors and actresses…I know that Brad got in from winning the competition…I had to chuckle though, thinking that this would be a good place to get noticed…but if Cleavon Spielbunk was in the crowd, then I may have to just try and lose on purpose…

…I was busy having a drink as this latest pokemon centre was having a check-up on Mini-dit and talking to Ditto when…

"Dit! Ditto!" Ditto tugged on my arm.

"Huh, what is it ditto?" I asked, before my first pokemon pointed outside the window.

And in their glory, were Brock, Misty and Ash.

My smile couldn't have been surgically removed, I was ecstatic to see them. However, like last time, I had to make an entrance.

I saw Nurse Joy in the room looking at Mini-dit. I hoped she wouldn't mind…

I giggled as I changed into a Nurse Joy costume (portable wardrobe NOT costume space Misty!) as Ditto got along with the act and transformed into a Chansey, as I heard them call out to an empty centre.

When 'Chansey' and 'Nurse Joy' came along, Misty and Ash obviously didn't have a clue. Brock however, seemed to have a Nurse Joy detector on him (although having him in close proximity with me did make me blush a tad). As soon as Ditto reverted back to my normal form, they knew who it was…and I loved seeing them smile as they saw who I was. 

It was great to have friends.

* * * *

The day that Ash and company came the second time consisted of a number of moments in my life that I won't forget. The first is of course Team Rocket trying to steal Mini-dit. Despite an addition of a pretty impressive Wobbufet, they obviously didn't use it as much as they should…

However, there was another moment that happened which basically confirmed the fact of my crush on Ash.

When TR stole Mini-dit, we split up to try and look for it. Ash had sent Noctowl out and Ditto transformed into the owl pokemon to help us out. However, the surprise was that Ash wanted to go with me. I remember Misty once telling me that there wasn't too many girls she could call rivals for her. Giselle had an outside shot, but I was one of three she thought would steal Ash from her. (The others being Casey and Melody, she called us the three witches because of that because we would cackle and plot to steal him away…O.K, we wouldn't, it was just a little tag-line she gave us.)

However, I certainly really felt close to him then.

We were walking through the forest and I couldn't find my beloved mini-dit anywhere. I started to cry…

"What if I don't find him again?" I said as Ash and Pikachu looked on. I remember this moment for the rest of my life.

Ash put a hand on my shoulder as I looked into his eyes. His caring eyes.

"Don't worry, we will find it. I don't know where Team Rocket is, but we've stopped them before. We'll stop them again…for you, I promise."

__

For you, I promise. It was four simple words, yet they felt like heaven and earth. 

The temptation to hug him I managed to hold on to, but he was such a sweet guy…I simply said 'Thank you Ash.'

He offered me a hand as Pikachu also offered a little paw as I smiled, wiping my tears. With that, the two of us left to try and find my pokemon.

But for me, I had found something…my first crush.

The second thing that happened was how damn good Ash was becoming as a trainer. Treating me with respect in this match (Our first match was interrupted by Team Rocket, doing a scary impression of Ash and I…)

"This time I know what you're capable of!" Ash said as Totodile was out.

"And I'm not going to go easy on you!" I retailiated.

"O.K Totodile, let's win this! Water gun!" Ash said.

The happy mini-croc pokemon blasted out a spray of water, which I countered.

"Mini-dit, water gun!"

The two sprays hit the centre and tied as the two pokemon were hit back. I heard Misty and Brock talking about the match, Brock doing statistics and Misty unsure who to cheer for…

Yeah, now I feel guilty, but Misty and I are close…like sisters, especially now. What's past is past….

"Totodile, scratch attack!" Ash said.

Yes, now to counter.

"Mini-dit, bite attack!"

As Totodile tried to scratch my mini-dit's face, Minidit bit Totodile's arm, the look of surprise on both Ash and Totodile's face was hilarious…

"Oh no…not again…" Ash grumbled.

"Mini-dit, tackle attack!"

Minidit sent in with a mighty tackle to knock out Totodile to end the match for me…

…no wait. That's not what happened. Let's see…ah yes…Minidit nearly hit the tackle, but Totodile, as agile as a ballet dancer, span round Mini-dit, making my ditto land on its face, and me a bit red-faced.

"Hey, that wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to embarrass you, not the other way round…" I said in a good natured huff. I swore I saw Ash blushing there, and it took all my control to not turn red either.

"Hey, all's fair in pokemon battles…and er…more pokemon battles!" Ash said, as Brock, Misty and I collectively face faulted.

"Oh boy…Mini-dit, slash attack!"

The look on Ash' face said 'Uh oh'. "Totodile, use your slash attack!"

There was an eerie silence as both crocodile pokemon seemed to attack in slow-motion. In a flash of white, I saw both pokemon standing, and smiling.

Then they both collapsed.

Kinda anti-climatic, eh?

"I guess this match is a draw!" Brock said, kind of expecting it I guess.

"That was a great battle you guys, you matched each other move for move!" Misty complimented.

"Thanks Misty, and thank you Duplica! Hey, Totodile, you O.K buddy?" he said, with a true compassion and friendship for his pokemon that I very rarely saw.

"Minid-it, you O.K…" I said cuddling my pokemon like I always did.

"Toto!"

"Dit!"

"They're fine Duplica! Great match! I guess I still can't beat you…but hey, when the Johto League comes, I'll be stronger…and I will be asking you for a rematch!" Ash said.

"Third times the charm eh Ash?" Brock said.

"Guys, you're embarrassing me!" I said blushing as people and pokemon laughed. It was sad though because I knew they would be going, my heart said 'Go with them, ask if you can go with them'. I'm sure Misty would like another girl to hang around…but I decided no. I had a feeling that my own feelings could get in the way…I could see Misty looking at Ash…I had a crush…she had a true love.

I wouldn't get in their way.

"Well Ashy-boy, I guess you'd better be on my way…" I write down my cell phone number. "If you want to call me, there…" I said, inputing it on his pokedex. 

"Thank you…" he said. He held out his hand and we shook, and I prayed it wouldn't be the last time we would see each other. I really liked all three, and would love to hear from them again.

As they said their goodbyes, I hoped it wouldn't be our last ones…

* * * *

After Ash and company's visit, I felt more renewed than ever to win the Pokemon Acting Contest. My two dittos felt we could as well.

The contest was held back in Goldenrod, where around 100 contestents would be entering, to be narrowed down to 64, then to 16 to an eventually final 8. The acts ranged from comedy, to serious, to Shakespeare (Shakespeare with a Marowak, I had to see that)…

…there were various pokemon trainers of all walks of the earth. There were only a few ditto trainers from what I could see, a lot of the others had brough 'Magicial' pokemon, like Exeggute, Kadabra, some other grass pokemon, I saw a Smeargle every now and again as well.

With mini-dit on the left shoulder, and Ditto on the right, triple D was about to make the whole world notice what my lousy folks never did.

I was a person, and I special. And I was going to prove it.

* * * *

The auditions were simple enough, you simply went with your act for 60 seconds before the field was narrowed. A lot of people choked, not knowing what they had to do in just 90 seconds. I had to wonder how the selection process went in choosing the people for the contest.

My turn came at number 44. I was in my metapod outfit. My two dittos ready.

"Entry number 44, Duplica Imite, to the stage please…"

I went up with a smile on my face as the three judges looked at me. I bowed, I loved performing even to such a small audience. 

"This is a ditto." I said to the left.

"This is a ditto imitating a caterpie." Minidit changed into said pokemon, immediately impressing the judges by transforming into a pokemon on command, instead of changing into a pokemon of opposite like in a battle. I recognised the surprised looks, but I ignored them.

"This is a ditto imitating a Butterfree." This time Ditto transformed into the butterfly pokemon.

"This is the three stage evolution of caterpie, metapod and butterfree. However…"

On cue, both Ditto and minidit enjoyed what at times, almost every pokemon would like, a free attack on their trainer. But for me, it was just something I loved doing.

Connecting at the same time, I did a collapse, rolling my eyes as the metapod was 'defeated.' 

"As you can see…" I said in a blurred voice. "…evolution isn't important, it's the heart that counts…plus up against a pokemon which can't attack and it's two against one also helps…" I 'collapsed' and I could hear a snicker from the judges as Ditto and Minidit returned to their normal shapes. We bowed as our 60 seconds were up. I headed back to the backstage area, just to wipe a bit of sweat off.

I suddenly noticed a few cameras there, and I was certain that I recognised one of the people there…

Yep, this was the second chance meeting between me and Todd, the third one…would be the important one.

* * * *

Long story short, I made it passed the preliminaries, and got to the last 16. In this, we had to create a full stage performance, and we'd be marked for style, acting, pokemon use and originality. We would have complete control over our performances, and it was all in my hands.

I'm not sure how many people weren't taking me seriously, I was a 12 turning 13 year old girl who was up against people twice my age, and I could hear people of said age arguing that they were going to win easily…there is no competition.

These were people who were in it for the glory…rather than the passion of performing. Yes, I would like to be a big star, but I love performing. All of it drives me going, and makes me forget about my past life.

Out of the 16 remaining, it would be down to 8. We could have up to 10 minutes to do our performance, and it was kind of an on the spot decision of what we could do, we didn't have much time to prepare. 

"You O.K guys?" I said, feeding my dittos a bit of my home-made ditto grub. Ditto's have high metabolisms because of their transforming, so I learned how to keep them fed and watered.

An audible agreement came as I hugged them. "Let's go get em guys!"

Out of the corner of my ears, I distinctively heard snickering saying that was too cute to be an actress. I grunted, not really caring. My dittos were my life, both as pokemon and as friends.

Anger has clouded my life before, I prayed that it wouldn't again.

I was entrant 13. Unlucky…trust me, I've been unlucky before…my luck, like my mood, was about to change.

* * * *

I groaned seeing the man playing with his guitar, whilst his Meowth looked incredibly bored, it was obvious a piece where he could show off, but his pokemon was there for decoration. Boring.

I saw a decent performance of a sword fight between a trainer and a Scyther, that was half-decent, but coming up to me, there didn't seem to be anything which constituted as acting.

Time to give these guys a show.

Ditto transformed into….an Houndoom, gasping the crowd. I was dressed like a ninja as mini dit transformed into a sai dagger. Yep, I'd been keeping up with my martial arts training, when you're trying to act, it helps if you know how to do stunts. This was taking things to the new millenia.

"So, Houndoom, guardian of the gates of hell, you don't want me to enter?"

Ditto simply growled, knowing this routine almost by heart. Trust me, if Brad Van Dam is the male stunt machine, I was going to be his yin to his yang.

And this would prove it.

I was wearing a fireproof shrawl around my waist, in case things got out of hand. Although Ditto was better than anything else as far as carefullness was concerned, it was just a precauation, and Mini-dit was on standby to become a Totodile if I did screw up.

But I wasn't planning to screw up, not today, not tomorrow, not ever.

"Your master has a meeting with me today, so MOVE!"

Ditto/Houndoom shot a flamethrower, causing a gasp in the crowd…but it stopped as it got to me, the flames flickering by me and the heat becoming unbearable, but I didn't flinch.

Ditto said a few growls, which I raised above my head in the form of signs 'YOU ARE BRAVE YOUNG ONE, BUT FOOLISH…'

"I may be foolish, but if the Hellmaster below is afraid to face one little girl, then maybe he isn't the immortial guardian that we expect…"

With that, Ditto made his cue by running at me attempting to bite me in half. I ran the opposite direction, flying at him with Mini-dit/dagger 'slashing' across.

There was a pause…as I crushed a blood capsule in my hand and held my side. 'Blood' was coming out as the people were witnessing a real performance.

As you can see, this was a performance that reflected my own life…and what I wished I had done. Maybe not have killed my parents, but at least been able to defend myself. As they say, sometimes the best defence is a good offence…

As I knelt down, I saw that camerman staring at me….weird, I thought he was a pokemon photographer…before recovering and going into the performance. It's a good job my face was in a mask, otherwise I may have blushed, not good for the camera.

Ditto/Houndoom smiled…then growled…and collapsed as 'blood' leaked from it (thanks to me putting a capsule on his side as I slid through). I held my side as I stood up, looking at my fallen foe.

"The gates of hell are undefended…I am merely one person wishing to save all this evil and injustice…and whilst my chances are less than 0.1% in succeeding…I know that the human will and spirit can lead me to success…."

I looked on ahead dramatically, as I twinged in 'pain.'

"I may not have long to live…but at least…I can legitimately say…I'll see you in hell." 

I walked off stage, as I heard some applause. I came back on as Houndoom went back to Ditto, hopped on my shoulder as did Minidit, and we all bowed. I went back, to wipe off the 'blood' and hopefully prepare for the final 8.

I noticed that as I was walking past, I saw practically every other performance, open mouthed. Nothing. No cockiness or congratulations. I had made an entire crowd based on speaking and noise, reduced to nothingness.

I kinda liked it….I smiled as I went back to my room to change out of my costume, fuss my dittos to death and hope for the best.

* * * *

Another step closer. As 8 people grumbled back realising their dreams weren't going to happen, another 8 cheered at the promise of stardom.

Fortunately, I was one of those 8, the stardom chasers. I knew that you didn't need to win it to be noticed, but at win meant that they would give you a chance to perform at an event of their choosing for representative purposes.

That was fine, but I still wanted to be my own person, I wasn't going to be controlled again…

The final part was 8 individual scripts which they needed to use with their pokemon. They needed to improvise and memorise it, and perform to the best of their ability. 

I got mine….and we got an hour to memorise and work on it. We each got a specific genre as well.

Mine was 'COMEDY.' I sweatdropped, I guess they wanted to see if I could do the serious as well as the silly.

Trust me, compared to what my dittos do in a tug of war for food, they don't know the meaning of the word silly.

A brief look of the script with my free-reading dittos, and it was basically one of those 'Lucy, I'm home!' scripts where the person enters a house, and their husband or whatever, speaks for a bit when various stupid one-liners or accidents happen.

In this version, I was to play an Officer Jenny where my husband was an Arcanine and the child was a Growlithe. Great…a comedy with a beastial family…so much for hoping for no humiliation…

"Where did some of these guys write this?" I certainly said, but my dittos calmed me down. As much as it seemed stupid and degrading, I needed to do this. But there was no way I was going to say some of this stuff.

I took out a marker and began talking to my dittos, to see what we could do to change some of this.

I sipped a bottle of water which my pokemon shared, and it was time to study. 

This was going to be a field day…but one to decide if I was going to make it or not…

* * * *

I was on fifth. And boy was it a night for the judges.

The four before me certainly had some heart, but I had the will and the perserverance. The opening line 'Arcy….I'm home!" in my best shrill voice made me cringe, but made the judges snicker which was the effect I was looking for.

Ditto-cane and Minidit/Growlithe came barking up to me tackling me and licking my face as I screamed 'Hey get off me you big lugs…honestly, can't there be at least one performance with an inate graititous sex scene with pokemon…'

The first judge exploded in laughter (which didn't help because of the coffee in his mouth). That was a bit of improv from me, and it wasn't the last.

Because of my training, I was able to do quite a few stunts worked into everything as Arcanine tried to carry me up the stairs…and ended up dropping me face first, making me comment 'Next time you do that, get a leesh…for me, not for you…' 

The next scene involved a broken leg from said other scene, and Mini-dit trying to make feel better. Of course, instead it made it worse by sitting on my leg. The line was 'Ouch…wrong one…' as in that it was the wrong leg in the first place. Instead I said 'Ahhh…you know, if I was a man, this could be very uncomfortable…'

We went through the next few minutes as people were trying hard not to have a nosebleed in laughing, as Ditto-cane decided to do a bit of redecorating, with me saying 'How many times have I told you, the refurbishers can do that…' which then went to a shot of Ditto-cane doing it's real act…well…let's just say that it's natural for dogs…even ones acting as people to need a little relief…fortunately it was prop poo so I was saved.

In the end, as Jenny, I had a set of handcuffs as I said to myself in an improv. 'Hmmm…now what shall I do with these?'

Arcanine sat up and begged. I smiled and thought. 'Yep, I know just what to do with them….'

The next thing Ditto-cane knew was a closed fist with handcuffs making him see Growlithes over his head.

'Pervert.' I said and left, with a smile on my face. The judges supressed a snicker as they were marking down.

It was over. I had done what I needed….

As I headed over to the room, I heard clapping.

I turned and saw the photographer boy from before. 'That was wonderful miss!' was all he said. I blushed and said my thanks to him.

At least I had made one fan. That boy would soon become my number one fan….

* * * *

We were nervous, but the judges had finally decided.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the results are in. It was a tight decision, and many of the final performances have been excellent. However, we've also gone back to the previous performances to establish a winner."

There were murmurs of hope, confidence, nerves and cockiness around the place. I didn't say anything, I just hugged my dittos and hoped for the best.

"After much deliberation, we have decided on a winner. This person made the use of their resources, and improvised brilliantly. This person also managed to fit into a yin/yang personna of performing, by combining a brilliant serious sketch and improving a comic attempt from our writers to perfection."

I gulped. Signs were looking good there…my vital signs were all but spent.

"In the end, it was a unanimous decision from us, and for the title of best ACTRESS of the Pokemon Acting Contest…and winner of a contract which entitles them to performances on our jurisdiction, including the ceremony of the Pokemon Johto Championships…"

Oh god.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner is the young lady, DUPLICA IMATE!"

A light shone from somewhere, as I tried in vain to hide my tears and my happiness…I nearly squashed my dittos with the pressure as I heard applause starting. From the judges…and from the camera boy. Soon, despite a major dissappointment inside many of the hopefuls, the applause became infectious. I hoped onto the stage as the head of the Performing Arts Festival hands me a certificate, an amulet, and also a contract where I would sign (after reading it of course)…

"Congratulations to our young winner!"

I half expected someone to attack me because of this victory, I felt that anything I succeeded at had to end in tragedy.

It didn't.

I was on cloud nine and going higher.

I just hoped I wasn't dreaming.

* * * *

If it was a dream, I hadn't been woken up in 3 months.

I expected life as an actress to be hard work, fortunately I was up to it, which helped me keep in good favour with the Guild of Performing Arts.

I was shaping up to become the 'next big thing' as I had been drafted to playing minor roles in a few shows and plays. I was steadily climbing the ladder to success, but it was difficult.

I had very little sleep, even though I was just coming up to 13, I was treated with an adult like contract, which meant that I very little control over my own work. I guess it came with the package, but I felt that despite being treated with adult's respect as they put it, I was still seen as a kid, and needed to be told what to do.

If they knew the shit I had put through, maybe they would have listened, but no….

I didn't complain much, and besides my next assignment was an interesting one. I was going to play a stuntwoman in a setting of the Articuno Mountains. Going on location to the mountains filled me with excitement. I loved climbing, mountain climbing was a favourite near the Imite House and it is…or should I say was…something that Ash, Misty, Todd and I loved to do during our pre-twenties.

So, heading towards it I felt quite happy.

As we got there, I felt a bit awkward. It seemed that very few of the actors were busy ready to do much, all in coats and such. I was puzzled.

Then the director, oh god. Not that idiot…

"Ahhh….welcome esteemed colleagues! Between the combined forces of the Guild of Performaning Arts with Spielbunk Productions….we'll have a sure fire hit on our hands! A young lady lost in the hills with the treacherous ice mountains of Articuno…only to find true love on the peak blessed by the powdered snow of the pokemon's power…"

Ah crap. I had to work with one of this fool's movies? 

Then I realised something. I was hired to play as a stuntwoman…wasn't I? 

I suddenly realised what they meant. I sighed…I guess those stunts in the selection process may not have been the smartest move in the world.

"And this is our stuntwoman for our own superstar actress?" I looked up and saw someone about 4 years older, hugging and cooing her Jigglypuff pokemon. Despite the obvious problems (that she was much older, bigger, and had different colour hair), this was not exactly turning out to be the trip I was hoping.

"That's right, she's an expert in stunts as well as a sensational young hope for the future! She won the cast for the Performing Arts and is extremely versatile…"

"So, are you ready for the first take, Miss?"

They didn't even know my name. That sucked. I bit my tongue and said 'Yes'. 

They hooked me up with the care of a politician at a happy birthday, as I groaned. They had put on a blue wig, and they hoped that the snow and their effects would block out the fact that I about 9 inches smaller than their star, a rich preppy type from Pokemon Tech from what I heard (not Giselle or May).

As they started filming, I had no lines, it was the beginning of the movie, where they would later mix in with shots of the heroines face, the snow was really piling on, but my boss continued to give me a glowing resume, trying to hide his own lies.

Despite my love for mountain climbing, it was bloody difficult. (Sorry, been playing a few too many British villains recently) The picks weren't exactly brilliant, and I distinctly heard Spielbunk and his fat ass telling me to go faster. I'd like to see him doing this without 8 cases of oxygen…

I made it passed the first climb. The plan was for me to make it halfway to the second one, where the heroine would take over and 'fall' into a side, which I was expected to take the fall as well. I sighed and continued my climb…a camera watching me yes, but not just a production man's camera.

I felt the cold, I'm good, but not immortal. This was really taking my toll and I yelled 'Please let me stop'. Unsurprisingly, they didn't hear me, maybe the snow was blocking out me completely. I just continued, praying for a miracle.

If a miracle reads 'fall through a hole in the mountain' then it was a miracle. Then though, it felt like I was ready for instant death.

I felt my head connect with something as I was thrown through the snow like a toboggan. I tried to blank out unconsciousness, but the cold was too much and my skull felt like a sledgehammer had crashed through it.

All I knew next was Mary calling to me…and me being brought into something warm….

* * * *

I woke up, again, not in heaven. Instead in a small cave, wrapped up in a blanket or a sleeping bag or something.

For a cave, it certainly wasn't dreary. It felt like a small cabin home, as there was a small fire in the centre, and in front of me a cup of hot chocolate.

__

Someone was here, someone had rescued me.

I looked around, unsure whether to touch the drink, still a bit fearful, however looking round, I saw…peace…and beauty.

A few famed photographs of pokemon, two snuggling eevees…an Aerodactyl of all things hovering…a Kangaskhan and her litter, a krabby scuttling across a seashore…

These photographs were like works of art….

I saw a backpack and recognised the face on one of the magazines there.

It was that photographer guy who applauded me first…that cute one…I never got his name.

"Um…you awake miss?"

I turned…and there he was. The same boy. A few inches taller than me, a permed like hair style and a serious yet nervous face. He was still quite cute though, and looked very flushed.

Hey, wait a sec…was he…

"Yes sir, thank you…did you…"

He was blushing like mad and I found it hard not to blush as well…from the cold or…

"Yes…I was looking for a legendary pokemon when I saw a white light. I decided to follow it…and I found you unconscious there. I…well…I panicked a bit, but I calmed down and carried you back to my temporary home….er…"

I smiled and picked up the drink. A very kind and thoughtful man…and he'd saved my life possibly… "Thank you very much."

"It's O.K Miss Imite." He said bashfully as I smiled.

"I knew it! You're the guy who was at the contest…you've seen me perform before haven't you?" I said.

"Yes…I'm Todd Snap…" he said.

"…the famous young photographer who caught the only known photograph of a legendary Aerodactyl." I finished. I recognised him now after seeing that magazine. He was the rising star of the photography world, and was an expert in all forms, including video photography, I guess watching pokemon acting stupid was a form of art to him. But he seemed genuine interested in me as well.

My dittos were back at base I suddenly remembered and I panicked.

"Oh god…my pokemon, they're still with the crew, I got to…" I was about to remove my blanket…when I realised something.

"EEEKK…you pervert!" I screamed, ready to karate chop him into existence. Yep, I realised I was butt-naked almost underneath as he blushed and tried to run.

"I'M SORRY…I just didn't want you dying, so I…well, I took your clothes off…I BLINDFOLDED MYSELF, GOD'S HONEST TRUTH…"

For some reason I believe him, doesn't mean I wouldn't allow a free shot. Actually, now that I thought about it, what he did was really sweet…although to others it was just another ecchi invested lout. Somehow, I didn't think that was this guy, Todd. He seemed the nervous type, cute, but nervous.

Maybe an outgoing girl like me could try and change that. 

"….I'll let you live young one…for now." I said in my deepest most evil voice I could muster.

Then I realised that I had a bit of a cold.

And thus, the two pre-teens in the cave laughed.

"I've warmed your clothes as best as you could…there wasn't anything in your pack was there?" he asked.

"No…I was on location as a stuntgirl for a mountain climbing scene. I guess the crew didn't expect for anything to go wrong…" I muttered.

"I see." We both took drinks and I looked around.

"You're pretty good you know. I mean, all these pictures…" I said, genuinely interested.

"You are as well…you're pretty famous around now, it's almost like a romance tale, orphan girl grows up to future star." Todd explained, as he was on to report the time when I won that contest.

I neglected to mention that I wasn't an orphan, although remembering my family, I certainly wished I was.

"So, you looking for Articuno?" I asked.

"Yeah…I stayed behind from a few friends of mine when they continued on a journey to Johto…I've managed to take a couple of long range shots, but I want to get a close up one…" he said.

"Friends from Johto…" I asked. Then I asked. "Do you know a guy named Ash Ketchum?"

Toddy-boy looked stunned. "Huh? You know him?"

I smiled. "I think we've got a bit of talking to do Toddy-boy…"

"Toddy-boy?" he said, but smiled. "But what about your crew…"

I shook my head. "Some of those guys don't deserve to be around if they haven't found me. You, a stranger, have looked out for my being this day, I think it's time we got to know each other…"

In my head, it was saying 'Go back and see your dittos' but my heart was saying 'Stay a little longer.'

As in my case, the heart always wins over the head. Misty taught me that a number of times to say the least.

* * * *

The night was coming and the snow was stopping. Todd and I were still talking although now I had my clothes on (I had to force Todd out of the cave for 5 seconds as I changed…) and we were under a blanket together.

"I guess after graduation so easily they saw me as a potential superstar…" Todd said. "I don't think our lives were as different…well, apart from…"

"It's O.K. I've closed myself from that part of my life now. My ditto saved me then, and they've been the one real true saviour for my sanity and my life since then…" I said, really enjoying being warm under the blanket then.

"Do you feel lonely at times Imite-chan?" he said. No-one had ever called me that, it was real nice.

"Yep, I guess. My dittos are great company, but I envy Ashy a lot. He's got a wise friend, and a cute girl with him."

"What? He and Misty…"

I chuckled. "I think the whole world knows it except for Ash. He may be getting smarter in the world of pokemon, but in the world of human relationships, he's still dense ol' Ashy-boy…"

We chuckled as I asked him the same question. 

"I guess…I don't even have the luxury of owning a pokemon. I love meeting them when I take their pictures, but I don't like them posing, rather have them working in their own natural habitat. I didn't really have many human friends until I met Ash and company."

"Sounds like me." I sighed.

"After that, I decided to keep in human contact as well as pokemon. Watching pokemon was still my main objective, but every now and then, there is a person which I felt would become something special." I saw him blush visibly and turn away slightly. "For instance…you."

"Huh?" I said.

"Well…I saw that first performance back then before you got that contract…you just…shone out…it was like a bright star being born…that's why I wanted the Performance Arts job. As well as watching pokemon, I felt sure that I would see you again…I wanted to see if you would become the success I thought you would be…"

I was stunned. "Todd…that is so sweet…"

Subconsciously, I felt myself getting closer to him. We seemed polar opposites, him, shy and sensitive, me, outgoing and confident. Yet, our lives were surprisingly similar. 

I felt his warmth as I knew that his temperature would rise…the poor boy couldn't hide his blushing to save his life, even to this very day…

I felt myself going to sleep again, knowing this wasn't a dream…but also knowing it would have to end soon….

* * * *

Two days passed and no-one had found me yet. As much as I wanted to stay, I needed to get back…just for my dittos sake. God knows how they would survive on the box lunches they have there…I've seen rock pokemon more edible. 

Seriously though, I remember standing outside, ready to finally climb down. I wondered if they even cared what happened to me…

"Huh?" I said as I saw a strange light.

A blue glow shone outside the cave, and Todd and I saw it. It had been a simple getting to know each other session for the past 2 days, happy for someone to talk to. I couldn't believe how open we were to each other…it seemed weird, yet appropriate.

I didn't know what it was then, but Mel-chan, an expert in these sorts of things, said that it was a kindred light from a noble god, to guide two souls to their destiny. I guess it was the start of the destiny that Todd and I began.

"Todd…is that…"

Before anything else could be said, Todd had whipped out his camera, and grabbed my hand.

"It's Articuno…come on!" 

It was like 'follow the yellow brick road' except it was follow the legendary pokemon's light. Still, it felt kinda nice…

It was like adrenaline that made us get up there, but the sight that greeted us was amazing.

Shining like a god was a legendary blue bird pokemon. Todd gasped.

"Is it…" I said.

"…it's letting us know that we are welcome here." Todd said. "It was it's light which guided me to you Duplica. And now it's light had guided us to it."

Articuno looked us and nodded. Todd (very carefully) took the close range picture he wanted. Articuno had accepted us. The feeling of two souls among a literally pokemon god gave me the sense of belief and pride. 

My hand was still in his. Despite the ice and snow, and the glow of Articuno, it was the warmest I had felt.

Maybe this was destiny. The two souls accepted together…are destined together.

Suddenly, a mist came around us and I felt a bit nervous…Articuno's Mist attack.

However, as it cleared…the pokemon was gone…

…and it's place…

"DITTO! MINIDIT!" I screamed as my two pokemon along with various members of the crew had finally come up to me. Maybe Articuno's light guided them as well.

I hugged my two pokemon with huge smiles as Todd suddenly probably felt like a third wheel. I turned to him to speak but…

"Well, we've finally found you! We were worried sick about you!" My boss, who probably did care about my well-being, headed the crew.

However, that's where the kindness went, as Spielbunk was raging.

"We were waiting for you, and you didn't show up…you know how much time we've lost in losing scenes because we couldn't find another stuntwoman?"

"Er sir…she probably was lost, and hurt you know…" my boss, Jack said, and Todd looked ready to intervene as he put a blanket over my shoulders, but to Spielbunk, who needed a hit soon otherwise he was going to be drawing his last curtain, felt that work was more important than a two-bit actress who was only in this to protect his latest project, someone who hadn't worked as hard as I did…

As Spielbunk began to argue partly to me and partly to Jack, Todd walked up to me.

"This is your life?" he said.

I nodded. "For this film, yes, sadly."

"Why do you have to take this…this…" Poor boy, wasn't fond of insults. I fielded this one for him.

"…crap?" I suggested.

"Yes, I guess." He said.

"You're not a horrid boy Todd, trust me, I've dealt with a lot worse…but I'm still here and alive. You know…Spielbunk isn't my boss…Jack is." I smiled. I guess it was time to use my contract to my advantage. In shock horror, I actually did read everything on it to the letter, and knew exactly the few things I could do. 

"Excuse me Jack?" I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'd like to state that in point 103 of my contract, the actor or actress chosen for the Guild of Performing Arts has the right to refuse a role to him or her if the subject is treated in ways that command a lack of respect from the current employer." I recited off my head.

Everyone was stunned. I guess they thought I was a ditzy girl or something. I think even Todd was surprised.

"So, on behalf of myself and the Guild of Performance Arts, I'd like to state that Mr Spielbunks attempts to ignore my well being is to quote 'utter bullshit.'"

Ever hear a pin drop on a mountaintop? 

"So I hereby remove myself from my project, and instead Jack, I'd like to concerntrate on more important matters instead of being part of another Spielbunk flop, like being part of the opening Johto ceremonies if that is O.K!" I said with a smile. I indicated Todd. "I'm sure you recognise this young man, Todd Snap is a very famous young photographer with a high reputation. I advise he becomes my personal safeguard and confidant towards my performances. He has the right to continue with his own projects, but I can ask him to help as a cameraman towards my performances if I do so…"

Todd gasped. "Imite-chan, I'm not so sure.."

I winked at him. "Don't worry." Was all I said.

Todd looked stunned, but smiled. "Miss Imite, it would be my pleasure and honour." And he bowed as I returned the favour.

Spielbunk and crew were still in shock over my tirade. As he recovered his voice, "Now listen here…"

"Well, D & T, shall we go?" Jack said. "And Cleavon, I guess you better be careful next time you want profits…besides, my girl can kick your butt behind any day of the week, whether in the arts…or just plain kicking your butt…"

I linked my arm around Todd, didn't look once at the fat director, and my two dittos hopped on my shoulders, we were ready to take on the world.

And damn, it felt good!

* * * *

I felt like it was the freedom that I deserved. Don't worry, Todd wasn't like my slave or anything, he just went along with me. He didn't question it, which surprised me. He later told me it was like he was drawn to me. 

With the Johto Championships getting closer and closer, we decided to simply revolve our work around that for the time being. 

From that, I made myself a personal mission. Operation MTLU. Make Todd Lighten Up. I felt from his camera work, he is the shy, sensitive type. I felt that I could make him lighten up a bit. Jack commentated on my activities, said I should stop openly 'flirting' with him.

I remember when he said that in full view in a café, and both of tensed up. He laughed as I felt the blush rise up. Did I have a crush on him?

Yeah…it was different to either Ash…or even Brock. This was one I felt I had a chance in.

Once, despite the hotel rooms that Jack supplied us, Todd decided to sleep outside camping. He was used to it of course, and actually enjoyed it. I decided to join him much to his surprise. 

Like the first time that we truly met after he saved me in that ice stunt extravaganza, we talked all night, and enjoyed each others company. It was the first time we really started to connect.

He fell asleep before me, as the fire roared. I remember scooting over to his side and falling asleep literally on his shoulder and chest. I sure he can tell you his reaction to this better than I could, but I think he was red-faced for the rest of the day.

Personal feelings aside, it was getting closer to the ceremonies, and Todd (fortunately) had been hired as a photographer to take pictures of both the ceremony and of course, the tournament.

Since then as well, I added a third ditto to my team, Chama. This ditto has the unusual ability to transform into any pokemon, but it always transforms into a random colour as well, hence the name, like a chameleon. Others said it was weird, I said it was unique…and also battle-worthy as my poor doubters found out. Todd had never actually seen me battle, but when we got closer to Johto Stadium, and there were challengers trying to get some last minute practice, he asked a few times why I hadn't entered myself?

I answered, 'because that isn't my dream.'

I remember another moment as we headed over a hill, and the view over the huge dome was amazing. 

I remember then, Todd clutching my hand, very shakily. I stopped and looked down, and Todd was looking the other way, embarrassed. 

Aww….he was real sweet. He had been taking care of me since that day.

I turned him round. "Thank you." I whispered to him.

I remember leaning up, Todd blushing like mad. I wanted to savour this, he'd better damn remember this…

And on cue….

"OH, SO THERE YOU TWO ARE!" Jack said. "COME ON, YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SETTING UP, WE'VE ONLY GOT A WEEK BEFORE THE CEREMONY STARTS!"

Remind me to dock off his 10% off future performances that he earns.

Well, not surprisingly, Todd and I were quite embarrassed to look at each other after that, and for the moment, my mind was on training with the dittos in some sort of gymnast routine which would probably make me look like Kodachi Kuno (hopefully not as psychotic.)

Three dittos as Bellosom as we danced acrobatically as part of the opening ceremony, which they would change into Sandshrew and dive under, emerge from a shower of earth as fireworks exploded around the stadium. Then as a Rapidash, my first ditto would run around with me on board as Chama as a Ponyta, and Minidit as a Baby Ponyta would run alongside before we leapt off for the finale, as the three legendary birds (for Mini-dit, a mini-Articuno was really cute, wonder how the fans would react…) using their attacks. 

That was it for me, but for me and Todd, it was only the beginning.

* * * *

Guess who met up with some old friends? Answer…one actress and one photographer.

Todd was still embarrassed around me, and didn't say much as we went round Johto Village. I felt a bit upset about that, giving me the silent treatment.

Just as I was at my lowest, a bright spark emerged from the tunnel.

"Hey…is that…HEY! YOU GUYS!"

"Huh…is that…" Todd said.

"ASH! MISTY! BROCK!" I said with a touch more enthusiasm.

The beaming smiles of the three as I waved them over, as Todd also had a bright smile on his face. I don't think anything could dampen our spirits.

"It's so good to see you again!" I said as I hugged my 'surrogate sister' Misty, as Ash and Brock gave a handshake and a high five to the Toddster. 

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you two here?" Brock said. He looked at me and I felt that blush coming up again. "You're not entering the tournament are you?" 

"Great, that gives Ash another worry." She said, gently elbowing Ash, as the boy flushed.

Flushed? Something tells me that these two have finally….

"Ah, don't worry Ashy-boy. I'm not going to beat your butt into oblivion…I'm here as part of the opening ceremony after winning the Pokemon Talent Contest." I said with a smile.

"I'm not surprised at that." Ash said with a smile.

"Well, I'm here because I'm photographing the event." Todd said, still unable to look at my face. My spirits dampened slightly, but nothing was going to spoil my mood now that I saw my old friends again.

"So how did you two meet?" Misty said, a romance expert, noticed the embarrassment in Todd's cheeks. "Oh…I see…" she said slyly.

"Um…IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Both Todd and I said in unison, before blushing badly.

"Oh…sure it isn't." Ash added. "Trust me…I know how you feel."

That clinched it. I smiled at Misty.

('Took your time') I whispered to her, and success, as her blush signified that yep, those two were in love.

I felt a very slight twinge in my heart, but I was happy that Misty had found her true love at last. Me? Had I found one in Todd? Time would tell…

…at the moment, Todd I think was relieved that he could talk to someone else. I sighed, I'd have to break him out of his shell. But for the moment, I wanted to talk to my friends, and prepare myself for the opening ceremony.

"Hey guys, meet us a bit later in the café, we need to register up front O.K?" Ash said as I saw Misty hold his hand slyly again. 

"No prob…we'll see you guys later!" I called, as they waved, I turned to Todd.

"You feeling better?"

"I'm…I'm sorry about…"

"Hey, we've got better things to do now. One moment of embarrassment isn't going to kill you." I grabbed his arm. "Now come on!"

"What?" he said.

"We're going to find some new clothes which you're going to pay for as an apology." I said with a wink. Dragging Todd with him moaning about 'girls with a vindictive streak', I knew that this tournament was going to be more fun than I thought.

* * * *

At the café, I met two of Ash' other friends. Say what you want about Ashy, he sure knew how to make friends. I would get close with one of them, Casey throughout the years. Two of the three witches as Misty calls us first made their acquaintance in the cafe. Since then, I've been to quite a few of her beloved electabuzz games (not telling her of course that I favour the Ditto Dominators more…), she's sure got more energy than anyone else that I know.

It was like a real family atmosphere. And Ash was the father. It seemed like there were people around who knew who he was. In the tournament, he'd face a few of these, Casey included, and still make it to the final against one Gary Oak, his rival. It was almost like destiny.

However, it was time to take my bow, and make myself form my own destiny.

The tournament had arrived.

I felt my blood rise as every performer and artist was taking their position. One of my friends I met, a 16 year old girl named Hikaru, asked 'You nervous?'

"Me. No, I'm never nervous when performing. I've learned that life is too short to be nervous. Trust me on that."

As I took to the stage, my performance couldn't have gone any better. I remember when Minidit transformed into a teeny Ponyta, the crowd really got up. They enjoyed the dance but among the colours of the sky from the fireworks, they saw something surprising. And seeing the mini-cuno as well as the other two dittos (including a green Moltres), they didn't laugh, they were amazed.

As their attacks lit the sky, the words 'WELCOME TO JOHTO!' was imbedded in the sky, and I remember hearing a huge ovation as I left, sweating, but happy.

I was later to be quoted as 'If there was a highlight amongst all the splendour, a young ditto trainer took the ceremony by storm with her ditto tricks and powers, which would surprise even the best pokemon experts from around the world.'

I was proud…but there was one other prouder than me.

I went backstage, intending to wipe the sweat, after high-fiving a number of the girls, and there…

"Todd, what are you doing here?" I said, feeling sure that he was on the rims working.

"I said before, when you perform, I couldn't keep my eyes off you. You were spectacular." He said, with nervousness.

I was still in my purple leotard, which made me a little self-conscious, and definitely embarrassed, but this time, Todd managed to continue.

I shut the door to the locker room as he spoke more. "You are talented, stunning, an excellent pokemon trainer, beautiful, and the most cheerful, kind soul I've ever met." He said.

Now I was flushed.

"Todd…I…" Weird, the roles reversed. Now I was truly nervous…O.K, so I'm not nervous about performances. Declarations of love are slightly different.

He put a hand to my cheek. I closed my eyes and rested on his chest. Despite the sweat, it was like all the meteors in the world couldn't stop us this time.

I tiptoed and kissed him…on the lips.

I held it, I was going to remember this. I needn't have worried. Todd kissed me back with full passion, wrapping his arms round me, not caring about the sweat…or…

"Hey, Miss Imite, are you there? Can we have a word?" that was a few reporters, probably Jack gave them directions here.

I didn't care. Let them wait. This is my moment.

This is my perfect moment.

I let go and smiled as he touched my hair, let out now. Todd said it made me look like a woman.

"You made me find my true self Imite-chan. I…I think I'm in love with you."

I shook my head. "I don't think…"

I kissed him again, all sounds immune from my mind except the sound of two rushing heartbeats intertwined for the first, and definitely not the last, time.

We gripped each others hands as I looked into his beautiful crystal eyes.

"…I know." I finished as I finally unlocked the door, as a scramble of reporters tried to rush in, and stopped seeing the two of us.

"So, anything you want to ask?" I said with a smile.

* * * *

Like many others, I won't spoil the tournament finale, because Misty needs to be the one to tell you what happened.

My performance at the Johto Championships hadn't gone unnoticed from the Elite Four, Bruno and Lance were (and still are) big fans of mine. Even though the Elite has changed in 15 years, the respect and love I have for them that always been the same, both old and new.

I finally got into the big time as the child role in a femme fatale role (Todd said it was the perfect part for me…until I elbowed him in the ribs) in the movie 'Fragments Of Memories.' I played a 14 year old girl (which I was) who got her way on the streets by manipulating men and women to 'playing my games.' It led to people getting into more trouble to say the least, and me getting more and more psychotic, before heading to the demise at the top of a mountain (ironic, as that's where Todd and I truly met). It was a truly sad performance, and got me noticed in a bloody big hurry. I was nominated for 'Best Newcomer' at the Pokemon Equivilent to the Oscars, the Ekops, which I didn't win, but my breaks were coming.

At first, I felt that Brad was a stereotype of being a pretty boy who knew some martial arts, and was basically a hit for the fangirl base. However, he was the one who hired me for my second movie, 'The Oath'. It was an action/drama about an orphan girl (myself) that a young man (Brad) takes custody of. However, this girl holds the secret to eternal life inside her body, and she is under constant terror from governments and criminal societies, and Brad has to protect me with his life, ending with me giving up my oath, the secret to eternal life inside a magic circle. I prefered to be a normal girl rather than living forever. It was good that I showed my stunts with Brad, and I really changed my opinion of him after I met his Smoochum.

My dittos got along with Smoochum real well, and in turn, Brad and I formed a very good friendship, it just goes to show that you can't judge a person by their book, Ash taught me that after Mini-dit's experience, and his lessons believe it or not, were helping me real.

I spent a lot of my days off, calling Ash and Misty for some mountain climbing. Both Ash and Misty that their own very busy lives as well, as did Todd and Brock, but occassionally when most of us had the time, we would go. Others would join us as well, Casey, Richie, A.J, heck even Gary sometimes. It was a truly enjoyable experience where we'd all enjoy a day's worth of climbing, then come down to the Imite house for some home cooking from either myself, Todd, Brock or A.J, depending on who was available.

I'll treasure those moments with Ash for eternity. Misty grabbed a pure one that's for sure.

Todd and I lived at the Imite House, bit by bit, restoring it to it's past theatre like glory. I was hoping to one day teach youngsters when I got older how to act, like what Mary wanted me to do all those years ago. I think it was a fitting tribute to the only person I called family back then.

However, my story isn't over yet. There are three more points to life before I close my chapter.

* * * *

I remember when Todd and I got married, being surrounded by people, my friends and their families, I wished to be part of that life as well.

I got married when I was 19, and Todd (as always) nervously asked the question, considering that we'd have been more than friends for 5 years, it seemed that in our community, long lasting romances managed to hold together for marriage, and mine was no exception.

By then, both of our reputations had sky rocketed (thanks to young Ash' influence a lot of the time), and at 18, I won 'Best Actress' for my performance in 'Give Me A Reason' , a sad tragic love story which was appropriate that it was about a young girl forced to live on the streets because of her parents, but eventually falling in love. It was almost like my life story, guess that's why my acting went up a few notches there.

Todd's work as a cameraman was nearly legendary, even at age 20 at the time. He had been snapped up by leading companies towards Pokemon landscapes, which was what he enjoyed doing more than anything else. With his skill, no-one could match him for pokemon in their natural habitat, he was the pro to end all pros, and he still had such a high future ahead of him.

I remember him popping the question at a film festival. As both of our reputations had gone way up, a lot of the time we had to be careful when seen in public, heck, even our trademark mountain climbs are under supervision now that people have discovered where we live. (Of course, the fact that Ash and Misty were celebrities as well didn't help much) He was in line with a camera, and blurted it out on one knee holding my hand. I was stunned, I didn't even think he'd considered marriage yet.

But I was happy. I wanted this. With an ecstatic 'YES!' I jumped into his arms hugging him and giving him a sweet kiss. Of course, caught on camera and ignoring a few wolf-whistles didn't help, but I didn't care.

He put a sapphire ring on me, said it resembled my sparkling eyes. Sappy yes, but I loved him for it.

The marriage was about 6 months after Misty got married to Ashy. A scene I'll always treasure is Ash and Misty arguing about who should be the bridesmaid. Heck, they were struggling with the best man as well with Brock (another recent engaged person), Tracey, and even Richie, James and Gary having reasons to be. And for the girls, it was a nightmare for Ash, as they were deciding between Erika, Casey, Marina, Lorelei, Melody and myself.

All 6 of us waiting on Ash' decision like a lamb to the slaughter…but I think Misty can tell you better what happened there. Let's just say that no matter the outcome, I wasn't disappointed.

From that wedding, and Brock's wedding, I had made a lot more friends than I dreamed, and all of them got invited to mine. It was the same deal when Casey got married as well, practically everyone who was linked to Ash seemed to be linked with Ash's friends…I don't even want to tell you the ceremony for Melody's wedding in the Orange Islands…

It was held in the Imite House, I felt it was my last true gesture to Mary. The best man obviously was Ash, and the bridesmaid…well, O.K Misty was already a bride, but I felt it was perfect for us.

The vows were made, and I at last, was truly on the road to happiness.

* * * *

When Misty gave birth to her first child, I fell in love with it. Misty had once told me in her pregnant stage, that she was worried about becoming a mother. I told her that between her and Ash' love, any other parent would be envious to be in that situation. I knew Misty would be a great mother.

Then she said the sweetest words to me.

"Duplica, out of everyone I know, I think you'd be the perfect mother."

I was stunned, she thought that highly of me? Remembering at one point I had a crush on her husband, this came out of the blue. But I appreciated it, and loved her for that.

After my early life, I felt that after my own childhood, I wanted to become the model mother. Misty's words made this a challenge for me, and it was another way to remove the demons of my parents.

Because of this, I was determined to have a child of my own as well. 

Todd was wondering about this as well, felt it would be difficult because of our careers, but I felt it to be irrelevant in my case. I could take a year or two out for motherhood, I had made enough money to retire young anyway, but for me, it wasn't about the money anyway.

Despite Todd's worry, the day I did become pregnant was a joy for me, as I'd become a mother roughly around the time I became 20. 

I saw Todd's reaction in the Blackthorn Hospital. Well, I would have if he hadn't fainted.

I saw my child's tiny face, eyes closed peacefully, slight strings of lightly coloured hair. It was a girl.

My baby girl.

"Todd, this is Sylia. Sylia Snap." I chuckled at the name. I kept my stage name Imite for my performances, but in the home, it was Duplica Snap.

Watching Todd hold my daughter for the first time, it really clicked that at last, a model home life was out there, waiting to be grasped.

For the next year, I was enjoying relaxing. Todd was still working, but loved to finish early to play with his kid. It was like watching a wall break down, Todd had left his shell because of his wife and daughter, and I couldn't be prouder.

However, life had one more ugly turn for me, and it was a chapter, I had to close.

* * * *

THE FALL OF TEAM ROCKET: DUPLICA'S POV

Jessie and James had been a great help to me in recent times, and their skills as hackers had actually done more help than harm, just ask Brock. The poor man had been sent into an asylum, and was only soon to be released, and was in no condition to fight this just war.

However, Ash had called on his Elite resources, and also his closest allies. I felt honoured that I was one of them.

Todd was there as well. He was there to capture evidence of Team Rocket experimenting, along with another of Ash' friends, Tracey. After a brief lesson of espionage (that myself and Jessie taught, I've said it before, now it seems so weird how similar Jessie and I are), they was going to sneak by.

Ash and Misty had their own roles and ideas as well. Jessie and James had a similar idea, I know they were going for revenge.

But a couple of days before the siege, Jessie had found out about her family. Thus, she had motivation.

Then she gave me a call.

I managed to drive there on a motorcycle (even in driving, I like to copy Ash, go figure) before Jessie and James gave a printed copy of a number of details I was shocked to learn.

Anna Maxwell, my real name. History of my parents, my birth certificate, what they had done since my 'fleeing'.

It was horrible. It made my blood boil. I had learnt my identity and hadn't felt a thing. My parent's actions on the other hand…

My daughter was put into the hands of Jack, who wondered why I needed him to take care of her. I said 'in case I don't come back.' 

To this day, I don't think he knows what I meant by that.

Inside the base, Officer Jennys had been surrounded to try the biggest siege of their history, but hadn't counted on Ash sending in a few people with him to provide their own form of justice.

I learnt that their main expertise was torture. To weaken the pokemon before experimenting on them. The torture segment was on the far right, ground level.

There were a number of guards, but my skills in disguise managed to slip by. One saw something suspicious, but he went black before he could question anything. I've kept my skills up since then…

…as a couple of assholes were soon to find out.

* * * *

I didn't care if they were armed, had 10,000 guards protecting them….I had myself, and my dittos. 6 of them now, one that goes bigger than the expected size (Big D), one that transforms only into the pokemon opposite them of the same type (i.e. if up against Starmie, could only transform into water pokemon, A Sandshrew, only against ground pokemon, etc.), which I called Paral, and finally Power, which could transform into the legendary pokemon with ease.

This was going to be nasty.

I heard the call of 'We need to get out of here! I've heard the entire squad of Jennys has surrounded Team Rocket!'

'Those bastards Jessie and James did it! They are so going to die…'

I always had a flair for a dramatic entrance.

Smashing the double doors aside (and breaking a couple of the guards noses) my team of six went straight ahead, as there were 12 guards standing, panicking…

…and there they were. At the back, hiding like the cowards they are, Mondo and Mai.

My parents yes, my family no.

I've trained my Dittos to the point that they don't need to be told what to do. One the guards dropped a Venusaur in time…enough for Paral to change into an Exeggutor. That was the signal for my dittos to transform…and take vengence for all pokemon tortured by these sadists by having a little torture session on the guards (Ditto had turned into Pikachu quickly and paralysed them before they could drop another pokeball)

As my Dittos were getting acquainted, I moved towards my targets. Mai looked on in horror.

"No way…" she said. "I thought she'd be de…"

It hard to finish a sentence when your stomach has just been introduced to my fist.

"Try me." I said, as I delivered a chop to the back of the neck, sending her flying to the quickly piling floor of unconscious guards.

Now, my father. Much older, he obviously didn't dampen his flavour of torture. But I was hear to make sure all the times he struck me were about to happen ten-fold.

"Well, well….my pretty little daughter has grown up so much. You want me to hurt you a bit more Anna?" He grabbed a whip, of course, charged with electricity. 

"Anna Maxwell. A name I only just learnt was mine. A name that my parents gave to me. A name I have quickly discarded."

I took a step closer, unafraid. Fear and focus are two different things.

"Anna Maxwell is no more. There is only Duplica Imite." I said, getting into my stance. He wouldn't even know about his grandchild…and now he wasn't going to think period.

"And soon, she will be gone as WELL!" he roared and his whip struck.

I jumped and rolled out of the way as Big D quickly ran to my aid in a Charizard form. I held it back.

"No guys, this is my fight. Just make sure no-one interrupts us O.K?" I said.

They understood. This was a matter of pride. Something that both humans and pokemon have their fair share of.

I kip-uped and rolled from another whip shot. The third one I ducked and slid. I swept his legs from under him and he crashed into one of his consoles as glass shattered around him.

I felt no remorse. This was payback.

He struggled to get up, and began to say something. 

A groin shot shut him up.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I said sarcastically as I punched him in the face, into a downward spiral of his vital points as every scream from him reminded me of every scream I had shouted back then.

His face was quickly becoming a mess, but I wasn't finished. I wanted to make him suffer. A spinning roundhouse to the face sent him into another console. He was close to unconsciousness now, but I was on auto-pilot. Nothing could stop me.

As he was kneeling down, I nailed another kick to the skull, making him pass out, but I somersaulted and came down into his chest with a double foot stomp, I think now my dittos were worried about my sanity.

I jumped and plunged both of my knees into his body, and grabbed his hair. His unconscious bastard face.

I raised my fist, intent on killing him there.

It plunged…

"DUPLICA, STOP!"

…and hit the floor as Todd jumped from the rafters and knelt beside me.

I breathed heavily as I felt my tears coming. My dittos looked on (Big D had transformed into Arbok, and was followed by a couple of others to tie up the guards), as Todd put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's over. You've won." Todd said.

"I almost…killed him…If I had…would I have been like them?" I sobbed.

I felt his warm reassuring arms wrap around me. I was so lucky to have a husband like him as he rocked me warmly.

"No. You're nothing like them. You stopped the deathblow, you had control. I'm proud of you Duplica." Todd said

I wiped my tears off, as I looked at the beaten and bloody figure of my father. My mother wasn't getting up any time soon either.

"Come on…I've got enough photos now, let's get out of here…"

As he said that, a herd of Officer Jennies had heard the ruckus and saw the aftermath of what happened.

"What happened here?"

All they saw was 6 dittos, and a husband and wife, smiling.

"They're all yours officer."

I dunno if they prove that all the damage was caused by a young woman and her dittos, but right there, aside from the blood and bodies…

…it was almost like a true family.

* * * *

Jessie gave me the thumbs up as she was equally successful in getting her own revenge to say the least, Todd's arm around my shoulders, I was proud to playing a part here, as well as getting my own revenge.

"Hey girl…." Said a new voice.

I turned and saw Ash giving me the biggest smile I had ever saw. It was a smile of true friendship, the respect of the Elite head was overwhelming for me.

"It looks like you have finally found your peace." Ash said as I saw Misty talking with Melody and Sabrina, also part of this, but they can tell you more I think about their own worlds.

"Yes…thank you Ash. Thank you so much…"

I hugged the Elite, tears falling, but this time tears of happiness. 

"You were my first true friend…you've helped me onto this road so much….you have no idea how much you meant to me…thank you." I said.

"Shh….hey. Don't want to get Misty jealous do we?" Ash said.

"Or me!" Todd said good-naturedly. I think he was used to the 'flirting' Ash and I did now. 

As we all laughed, I always knew that for the rest of my life, I would cherish everything I remembered about Ash Ketchum.

It just came too soon to reflect on it.

* * * *

I stand there, a coffin of sorrow, the air as dark as everyone's moods here. The true friends of Ash Ketchum are here, not the people who knew the pokemon master, it was the people who knew Ash Ketchum.

I looked on, my voice cracking enough after my song, it was near unbearable.

But I was going to be strong. For Todd, for Misty, for Ash.

I picked up Sylia, who was crying over her uncle Ash as much as I was, as I cradled her over to the coffin.

"Ash, many people have asked for my autograph since I became an actress. However, you were the first person who really showed me what life can give you. From the beyond, I give you this."

I put in the coffin, my own Pokemon Baseball Cap, the one that I first used to imitate Ash all those years ago. On it, was my signature, Duplica Imite.

I turned, feeling a shift in wind from above me. I briefly wondered about it before looking up to the sky again, Sylia in my arms as a tear rolled down my eye. Ash is watching over us my child. We are safe now.

"Goodbye….Ashy-boy."

****

* * * *

I watched an old friend of mine walk away in tears. She hugged someone, obviously her husband and her child, it was heartbreaking to watch.

Although I'm 26 now, I still remember the times I enjoyed with these people, my experiences tell the story, and Ash Ketchum WAS the story.

My first experience was being with 15 other girls in a mansion with my former teacher Miss Layla McKenzie. It was the chance to meet new friends, talk with my old friends, and also to win plenty of prizes and money galore.

It was there where I met my sobbing roommate down there, and despite the power of my magic watching over them, it took all my will power to not go down there and offer my own sobbing figure to Misty, Casey, Duplica and Giselle.

I got along with her definitely, she was a bright bubbly girl when we got down to 'girl talk.' I remember telling her about my hidden crush on an upperclassman, but she didn't laugh or snicker about it. She just said, 'patience is a virtue. You can treasure it and then exploit it, but don't misuse it.'

I guess now, you could say her use of time and patience was rewarding, yet on this day, you wouldn't see it. Anyway, I'm happily married as part of a clan where I've been accepting, despite…how shall I put it…early reluctance…

She told me that she may have held a torch for one of Misty's friends. After a bit of prodding (and threatening her to dump a bucket of water every morning), she told me his name.

Ash Ketchum.

I wanted to meet him, especially considering how much Misty talked about him (both positive and negative), and even Giselle kind of got in the conversations about him from what I know. I needed to find out what kind of guy he was.

I met him in much different circumstances, in a game of survival.

On an island, home of the Digimon, I met him for the first time. Ash Ketchum. He had experience in this game before, and I felt that at least learning more about him would help.

However, I began to really enjoy his company. We were becoming fast friends, and the world of Roomies was leaving my mind.

O.K, you can ask if I had a crush on Ash…answer…yes and no. Yes, because we did seem to get along really well, and I certainly enjoyed being flirtatious with him (despite what threats my brother had on me)…

…but no, because I couldn't do that to Misty.

After the horrible aftermath of what happened between us on my debut on the survival stage, I didn't want it to be like that again. So when we were both invited for the third one, I wanted to make up.

Surprisingly, she had the same idea. After repeated 'I'm sorry' phrases to each other, we felt that without Ash, we could really turn the game on the head.

Which we did. Thanks to newfound friends Naru and Akito, and having to vote off my future husband, Misty and I were getting as close as possible (starting some rumors which Misty found righteous vengeance with her mallet). 

Despite a young man named Takato seemingly at one point having a crush on me, and then trying to vote me off in devastating fashion. And near the end, it seemed all plans were crushed when Akito turned tail and voted off Misty.

Although plans fell near the end, thanks to Akito, Misty prayed for my victory throughout the jury.

Her prayers were listened. Thanks to Davis of all people, I had won the third survivor. And won a million dollars. It was a life and experience that can change a person's will forever.

Mine however remained the same. Thanks to my dad, we managed to get the money kept in an account to the time when I would really need it.

From then, my life seemed to be normal…well, normal for a magical girl could be…but things seemed like they were destined for me to succeed after that. Despite the threat of one particular young man, I managed to hold through…thanks to a wonderful young man named Li.

He saved me enough times, and even during the final test with Eli, he never left my side. It was scary considering our first meeting, how close we were becoming. I didn't think it was love…was it? Maybe I wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed….

…but Li certainly thought it.

It didn't occur to me until much later that it was. I wanted to say to him those same words, not write, not phone, but speak.

Thanks to him coming back (Arigato Meilin), I managed. Even after a Void card tried to threaten the town, and the cards, Li kept on protecting me. And I fell in love with him. The dance…and the fact that I could lose him, it still makes me cry today.

But seeing his smiling face when he was fine, nothing was lost…I couldn't take it. Using my last bit of energy, I ran and jumped across a building…and landed in his warm arms, hugging him like I didn't want to let go.

Since then, I was accepted into the Li clan. Li's mother, Yelan, always welcomed me like I was part of the family anyway, and I knew his sisters had a field day when Li and I were seen as an official couple…

It hasn't always been easy been accepted into Li's world, but Meilin, Madison, Chelsea, Nikki, Rita and Zachery, have always kept in touch, and Layla and Eli have been watching over me, knowing me as the chosen one.

My family is proud to have a daughter like me now, they know yes, but they always thought that I was special. 

Plus now I'm quite a bit taller, Tori can't always try and hold be back as easily now…plus Li's training me in martial arts, and heck, I have the fight and sword cards if things do get a bit worse for wear…

…but Ash….

He didn't deserve this. To end like this…not to him….

The tears from my eyes are genuine, I may not have known him as well as Misty did, but from those days, he always had a special place in my heart.

I turned from the scene, and jumped away.

Sakura Avalon to Ash Ketchum…enjoy your peace my friend. You above all else, deserve that…

* * * *

****

NEXT CHAPTER:

A young man reflects on a true friend, one he has kept in touch with throughout his late years. A man who is like an older brother to his wife and a twin to him. They are similar, yet different. Next time, young Richie tells his story.

Phew! That was nuts!

These things are becoming a lot of work, but I'm still enjoying writing them.

Again, thanks to Globie and FF for allowing me to use Sakura from their canon in their reality fics. For those you don't know, I'll just make a quick little recap.

In Roomies, a reality based fic where 16 girls from the animes Pokemon, Digimon, Cardcaptors and Tenchi Muyo, Sakura was roomates with Duplica. Near the end of the fic, there is a small triangle between Misty, Duplica and Giselle on Ash. (Which Ash was as usual, clueless about…) As for Globie, in Anime Survivor 2, Sakura and Ash get quite close, to the point of jealously for Misty, but in AS3, they became great friends….and Sakura wins it. That's it in a nutshell, read them if you want to find out more.

O.K, that's enough for now, I'll be back with the finale of Anime and Video Game Survivor, coming soon to an Anime Crossovers near you!


	10. Chapter 10: Richie

****

AFTERMATH OF THE AFTERLIFE

Let's see…I got odds of 50-1 for the arrive reading public to consume the whole toilet paper amount in Britain, odds of a 1000-1 for my fic to be the cause of the destruction of the Amazon rainforests….

O.K, joking aside, it's another day at the office for what seems to be considered the saddest pokemon fic in quite a while. And for me, that was the reaction I was hoping for. Take this 'kids' anime and turn it into something dark and drastic. Judging by the reviews, I think I've accomplished that, so thank you.

And as surprising as this may be, this fic is only 5 chapters away from finishing after this one. That alone has surprised me, and whilst I'm tempted to write more chapters, I do have other projects sadly which I'm planning so I need to focus on this 100% and just do the dammedst job I can.

Now it's young Richie. I'll be honest, from one of my favourite minors last chapter to one of my least favourite here. However, he has to be here because of his friendship with Ash, and I'll still write him to the best of my ability, don't worry, no early deaths here. (Oh wait, this entire fic is about an early death…^_^)

WARNING: This is Chromus' first (but not last…hint…hint…) experimentation with feelings of the same sex (in other words yaoi and yuri). The yaoi hints in this chapter are minor (very minor) but I've covered just about everything so far, rape, child abuse, aristocracy, parental death, success and failure, paedophilia, insanity, loss of children, loss of husband/father, so what's homosexuality another thing to add? Sheesh…maybe I am running out of ideas…just kidding!

* * * *

A connection.

That's what you need to start a friendship. 

And for many of these people, that's what they got with Ash Ketchum. But aside from maybe Brock and Misty, none more so than me. I know that may be biased, and my wife may argue that, but I truly believe it.

To see him here, lifeless, it was unreal. For some reason, I always though Ash would live forever. He was a larger than life figure, who seemed to scream at you to like. Even in his early adult years, his child like attitude was beaming and I couldn't remember ever saying a bad word to him.

That attitude was what made his connection to me even greater. I know some people have called me an Ash clone…although many forget that I was the person who first beat him in Indigo.

However, in later years, it was true who the real Pokemon Master was. However, I was among there as well, and as part of the Elite, it felt that he was a part of me.

But now….

…it seemed all so pointless.

* * * *

I think when you compare myself with people like Sabrina, Duplica, A.J, Jessie or Giselle, you could say I was of the lucky ones, as I lived a normal childhood.

My parents were Curtis and Hannah Williams. They worked as accountants towards Silph where they worked out the finances of merchandise, as well as supervised the pay that the gym leaders of Indigo got. People like the Cerulean Sisters didn't get as high as pay because of their disastrous record (and because they earned a lot from their water ballets), and if it wasn't for Misty, I wouldn't have been surprised if they hadn't closed it down. Misty's travels however made her the best water expert in perhaps the world, and saved the gym from closing down…that was before she married Ash though of course.

As for me, I enjoyed going through childhood with a nearby pokemon farm, enjoying playing with the growlithes. My parents were busy, but they always made sure they had time for me, and I appreciated it a lot.

I lived in Celadon City, where as it was where Silph was based, meant that age 10 was an important time for all youngsters wanting to become Pokemon masters. Whilst Ash was one of 4 to go on a journey in Pallet Town, Silph had a lot more options but it was based on a first come, first served basis. Fortunately, as I hit 10, I was one of those first come. (Mainly because my parents had rushed me in with their security cards)

My first pokemon was a Charmander. Yep, Zippo. I didn't have the heart to try and evolve him, when he did eventually it was a surprise yes, but when he went into Indigo still the same cute self, I wasn't complaining. Most of my pokemon squad was in the 'basic' category, and I still did quite well. 

My training came in the same way Ash' did, starting from Viridian Forest into Pewter City, etc. A lot of my main pokemon came from this area, including my Spearow, Butterfree (Happy) and of course, Sparky, my Pikachu.

I met Sparky for the first time when he was trying to find some food. It was trying to climb up to reach some apples, but it was obvious tired. Despite the obvious risk, I gave it a helping hand. Instead of shocking me, he shared me half an apple. I didn't, I think he needed it a lot more, but it was the start of a bond as close almost as Ash and his Pikachu.

I didn't have the heart to catch it, but it kept following me. Eventually, I gave in and 'caught' it in my pokeball. I didn't keep it in much, it was just like the proof that it was mine. Nowadays, he travels with me on my shoulder, just like Ash. (I think you can see why the clone theory was always tested on me)

Pewter was tough, but Butterfree managed to hold out for me to get me the upset win. As for Cerulean…

"All right Poliwag, show him…"

"KACHU!"

"Er, Goldeen, horn at…"

"KACHU!"

"Shelder, help?"

"KACHU!"

Needless to say, when I fought Misty a few years later, she was a LOT tougher.

I began catching more pokemon, not sure of my final squad. I always had one pokemon to deal with the element I was facing. I had my Geodude and Sandshrew for Lt.Surge, whilst Zippo dealt with Erika. I was on a roll.

And Sabrina shut me up.

Fortunately this was after her 'doll experiments' as Ash scarily called them (I found out later what they were, and I was only 2 weeks after Ash so the relief on my face I think was good enough for me). But there was a reason why Sabrina was seen as the top gym leader not just in Kanto, but the best leader period. Sabrina is also the highest paid gym leader I think for her psychic school (which freaked me out) compared to say Erika, who used her wages to help develop her flower arranging and perfumes. 

It took me two more attempts (a la Ash) but finally I broke her Alakazam's defences with Butterfree and finally managed to take it out. It took everything I had, but it was enough. Eventually.

After that, Koga was a piece of cake…O.K, not that easy, but at least I did it on my first attempt. Cinnabar Island was a lot more different. I met up with a strange man who talked in riddles after I inquired about the gym. Eventually, I was led to his hotel where I found out about the underground gym. After quite a bit of soul searching, I discovered not only the gym, but that the riddle-master was the gym leader. By now, I had my Tentacruel, so I managed to take out his first two pokemon, but Magmar was a hell of a lot tough. Good job the rebuilding of the volcano gym was working otherwise I think Tentacruel may have been flooded into the lava. I finally managed to beat it with my Rhyhorn, who evolved into Rhydon after the match.

Finally, Viridian Gym. Or the rebuilding of it by the looks of things…

"Er, excuse me?" I asked a nearby person. "What's going on?"

"The gym is being rebuilt after part of it was destroyed. The leader Giovanni is out on business, so if you are after an Earth badge, here."

And if you had all 7 badges, they just gave you one. That felt…cheap. I really wanted to fight this Giovanni guy, but now it seemed so…empty. I had done yet, yet I hadn't. It was weird.

I didn't know until the infamous battle that this was the main base of one Giovanni, as in Team Rocket's Giovanni.

I had done it…although it felt like a half-hearted achievement. However, I still done it, so that meant…

I looked upon the horizon.

The Indigo Plateau.

My next step to victory.

* * * *

People have wondered why I became a Pokemon trainer. In my youth, I was pretty good at fixing things, and made a habit of fixing the lights in both my families househould as well as the farm where I spent a lot of my youth. Even when I first met Ash, I used those skills to help us out of a lift. People wondered why I went with pokemon training rather than studying to be an electrician.

Simple. I wanted to enjoy myself.

Both careers are seen as tough, struggling and demanding lives, especially if you're successful. However, to me, going on a journey against wild creatures wasn't a chore, it was an adventure. It was no more different than summer camp or the boy scouts.

My parents weren't too thrilled with the idea that their only son wanted to do this, partly overprotective and partly hoping I would follow in their footsteps. Oh well, as all children have to disobey their parents one day…

As I look at the sunset read to camp for another night, I really hoped this was truly my destiny.

As I said goodnight to my pokemon, that was my only thought for the battles soon to come…

* * * *

The Indigo Plateau was everything I hoped it to be, a true Pokemon enterprise. I knew my parents would be working on everything here, but at the same time, hope their son would do well. 

I planned to go alone, but that didn't mean I couldn't have friends here. There were a lot of nice people I knew, but I also knew there were a lot of jerks here too. Gary Oak I initially perceived as an arrogant jerk, as well as Ash' first opponent, which after Ash creamed him, was the 'Not-so Astounding Mandie'.

When I faced my opponents, they were all decent trainers, with good hearts, but it seemed when it came to bonding with their pokemon, they weren't the best. It was obvious in my first match against Neil Young, a junior trainer from Viridan, who specialised in bug pokemon, that he had no idea what to prepare against a type disadvantage. Hence Zippo's clean sweep.

My second opponent again used all water pokemon on a water field. Up against Sparky, it wasn't the best strategy, and again, swept the boards. 

My third round opponent on the rock field used a decent amount of pokemon, but Happy's attacks were too varied and strong, and it moved too quickly for even his Onix to get through, and after Happy's confusion attack, it couldn't do anything else. As my wife might say, I think I swung for the fences in that one.

The fourth round, and I had won all my matches with just one pokemon. My opponent was a young girl named Sarah, who used fighting and rock types mostly. However, despite good training, against Happy, it wasn't good enough. So I had come into the last 16 with a perfect 12 out of 12 without changing one pokemon, and quickly, people were becoming interested.

And a literal chance meeting with Ash made the next round a lot more interesting.

* * * *

"Hold the door please!"

I just needed to use the elevator. But it was my first meeting with Ash, and a meeting I'll always replay in my head now.

I remember patting his Pikachu, which quickly made me good in Ash and his friends book. Fixing the elevator just came naturally (believe it or not, this wasn't the first time that I had to do this, an elevator in a Silph store had also broken down and with Sparky, I managed to hold everyone down before we could call for repairs), and leaving just as quickly.

I was just as surprised when reunited minutes later, and then we managed to stumble on a Team Rocket plot. 

I will admit, I think Ash was a little hot-headed, which was obvious after his kamikaze like attempt to catch up with Team Rocket's van. I dived and stopped him and we got into a little argument. However, later he apologised and the beginnings of a friendship were beginning.

It was nice to sleep outside with a friend, just him, and the stars. Of course my pokemon were irreplaceable, but this was a close second for me. Human companionship was rare for Pokemon trainers as most felt it was a solo journey of the heart, body and soul. However, outside in the sleeping bags, with nothing with a can of tuna and Ash Ketchum as company, it wasn't too bad.

The next morning, we were almost caught by Team Rocket but thanks to the debut of my pokemon (well, in front of Ash) and a bit of teamwork, we sent them blasting off.

However, Team Rocket ruined what could have been a crowning achievement for either me or Ash.

Team Rocket had managed to delay (and exhaust) Ash and his pokemon enough to try and slow him down, and he wasn't 100% ready for the match against me. It was obvious when Pikachu went up against Zippo. And as a last resort, Ash chose his Charizard. I had never seen it in action, so I didn't know what to expect.

So Charizard taking a quick nap against Sparky was the last thing I expected.

It seemed…so pointless. So unexpected.

So familiar…

After the debacle on the Viridian Gym, this wasn't how I wanted to win. And Ash' tears certainly re-affirmed that. However, despite everything, he managed to force his cheerful self and shook my hand. Not only was it a sign of friendship, it was a sign of respect and acceptance.

I heard he took it fairly hard, mainly because I think he felt he would have had a better chance if it wasn't for Team Rocket. And I think he blamed himself for what happened with his Charizard.

Ash may have been seen as a sore loser in his early days, however, since then, his maturity came and not gone, and has learnt from his mistakes. His bond with his pokemon is…sorry, was…the best I had ever seen. And now…

As far as my defeat went, it was close, and I used my full squad (Sparky, Zippo, Happy as well as Squidly, my Tentacruel, Bladebeak, my Spearow, and Rocky, my Rhydon), but in the end, with just Sparky left, it was defeated soundly by a well trained Ivysaur. I had no regrets, I got to the final 8, made a friendship for life, and I knew this was just the beginning.

My goodbyes to Ash were truly heartfelt, but I knew my place was somewhere else, on my own.

Training was part of all Pokemon Master's life, and it was a never ending journey. You can always improve yourself, if not your pokemon.

So onward and upward to the world of the unknown…

* * * *

I returned home to a pretty big crowd thanks to my parents. They were all proud of me, and once again I have to thank the gods for the loving family that I had. I know a lot of people at the funeral would have loved to have had my life.

Telling them about meeting Ash was a good talking point for me, because my parents were always worried about me not making friends. I think that changed when we started talking regularly, entering the Elite, and also at his wedding…and vice versa.

However, after about a month, I had the itch to travel again. It was like I was addicted to the lifestyle, it is a drug that takes over your body, except the only thing that you're hooked on is clean air and a sense of adventure.

It was a fond farewell, as the dream continued. I think by now my folks were proud of their little boy, and the old 'make him into their image' has gone from their minds completely.

However, they did say 'Making friends is nice, but I think you should meet a nice girl on your journey as well'

I did the old 'Mommmm!' voice whenever the children get embarrassed or talk about girls. Heck, I saw how Misty treated Ash (heck, I felt how Misty treated Ash at the beginning of our match, and trust me, it hurt…and that was the female psyche…i.e. women beating up on guys they liked…).

So to say I was a bit scared of the opposite sex was an understatement. I always felt more comfortable around men anyway, at least they didn't beat you up over nothing much.

Now I know what you're thinking after saying that. No, I'm not gay. However, I know Misty was sometimes worried about whenever me or Ash travelled together (she seemed to do that with the three witches, so it applied to both sexes then…), and yes, it was a strong attachment. However, people thought James was gay for years and he hooks up with Jessie.

For me, girls were life and death. Causing your death so they can continue in life…

Of course, that view changed completely when I met my wife (although she does beat me up occasionally…I think I kind of expected that…but she used to beat up Ash as well so it didn't matter to me)

Initially however, it was life again for me and my pokemon. A life that would take me eventually to the Johto League.

First stop, the Mountains of Iknea.

The mountains were basically an island 500 miles south west of Kanto island, and a famous training ground for the trainers who could hack it both for themselves and with their pokemon. Ash did a similar thing with the Orange Islands, where they tested the trainers as much as the pokemon with Lapras surfing and mountain climbing.

These mountains were torturous, but it was where I was going to start before going onto the road to Johto.

After getting off the special ferry, the island was basically all mountain, it was the motherload. You had to sleep wherever you could, and hope you packed enough food. I was planning on spending as long as I could, and as soon as I couldn't take it no more, I was outta there.

However, my pokemon's strength was just as credible, as I was planning to train with Sparky and Zippo. My others were left in their pokeballs….except for one.

Happy. With the tournament over, I wanted (no pun intended) to see happiness for my butterfree. So I released him, hoping it would find the swarms in time for the breeding season. Ash told me a similar story with his Butterfree, and it certainly was fair for one of my earliest and best pokemon to have a good life. Happy, good luck and god's blessing.

Which meant I had one spot open. Believe it or not, it was filled on this journey.

The first layer of the mountains was tough already, and whilst Sparky was a natural, Zippo and I seemed to be full of lead climbing up here.

"Next time I have a bright idea like this, you have my permission to fry and grill me…" I said to my two pokemon, who responded accordingly.

You slept whenever you could here, the weather wasn't mountain like, it was almost tropical with the storms, but it got worse depending how high you got. Breaking out the instant soup and pokemon food, I wondered how Ash was doing, and what he was doing.

Training on the mountain, reminded me of my loneliness. I think having a taste of true friendship, well, human friendship, my pokemon were buds for life, it brought me back down to earth.

I hadn't met anyone here yet, and sleeping in a makeshift cave despite Zippo's warmth near me wasn't really fulfilling.

I realised now what this training really entailed.

Toughness. Both physically and mentally. If you can get through not just the physically problems that the mountain causes for you, you can get through the loneliness as well. 

I slept with renewed strength, hoping to take my next steps to becoming a Pokemon master.

* * * *

Keeping a time schedule, on when to eat, sleep and climb, was something necessary. Increasing my endurance, and Zippo now starting to develop a tolerance for rock, which led to my next surprise.

On the 3rd day, Zippo was catching up with Sparky, but suddenly had to stop, a bit out of breath. I caught up and got to the next cliffside, and checked on him, and was ready to take out my medicine.

However, I realised I didn't need it.

It was evolving.

Zippo, the charmander, was becoming Zippo the charmeleon. 

Now, I was a little nervous. Evolving usually meant the pokemon losing a part of themselves. And after seeing Ash' Charizard, I wasn't sure what to expect.

As the transformation completed, the bigger Charmeleon opened his eyes from the glow and looked at me.

"Er….hi?" I tentatively asked.

It suddenly raised it's paw and said "CHAR!" with a smile on his face. I was relieved. Maybe it was just Ash' luck and he got the weird pokemon (case in point, his Chikorita and Totodile…then again, Misty's Psyduck and Brock's Pineco weren't much better)…

I wasn't expecting it, but the training was working. Not only was Charmeleon Zippo stronger, our bond was as strong and compact as ever.

I hugged my laughing pokemon as Sparky gave the V sign to us, as the mountain terrace wasn't scaring us anymore. Bring it on!

However, one major incident played on not longer after this…

* * * *

Jessie and James were no-hopers of Team Rocket. Butch and Cassidy weren't much better, they just had a ruthless streak. Domino was sneaky, but smart. She knew how to get to the top and stay there.

These two however, were of the famous Noble Blood of Team Rocket.

And would become the thorns of my side similar to Jessie and James. However, whilst J and J are more annoying, these guys were deadly. I feared for my life many times with these.

The first time I saw them were on these mountains…and where I also acquired my most famous pokemon of the Elite.

I was on the right side of the mountain, ready to go for another day. Zippo was now much better with his stronger claws and it was fair game for us now…although my two 'friends' laughed at my expense as my speed was a hell of a lot slower than theirs.

And as I was panting as I managed to get to the next stage, I heard them.

"_So this is where a number of unknown pokemon are supposed to be…" said the woman._

"Well, I'm sure Giovanni can find out what they are even if we can't." said the man.

I stuck close. Giovanni…where had I heard that name before…

Suddenly, I heard something move.

"_Hey, is that one of them?" _the woman said.

"_Yeah, quick…"_

As luck (good or bad) would have it, the pokemon had scuttled and sensed a human. Me.

It was a weird looking thing, I thought it was a rock type at first but I realised what the danger I was in.

I picked up the thing, prayed it wouldn't give me away…(I thought it might bite me, fortunately, it didn't)…something told me that whoever those guys were had been here a few times looking for pokemon…or for trouble.

Wait…were they from Team Rocket?

I recognised Jessie and James from various posters and records (e.g. newspapers) but I had the impression that Team Rocket certainly weren't as blunderous as those two were. 

And these guys would prove to me the downright evil of Team Rocket.

"So, the mouse has been caught."

I turned as they had managed to catch up with me with impressive speed. 

"I hope you excuse our rudeness, after all, that is not befitting for ones with noble blood such as ourselves…" the woman said.

"…but we feel we should kindly extract that rare pokemon that is cowering under your leg." The man.

"Otherwise…" The woman.

"…we'll have to extract something from you…" The man said with an evil tone that I sure as heck didn't hear in Jessie and James. 

I was scared. No doubt about it.

Suddenly, the creature pointed down as Sparky and Zippo went into battle mode.

I looked, and sure enough I was on the slope part of the mountain.

I guess I'll have to cut my training a bit early.

"Sorry, no time to discuss…BANZAI!" 

The jump may have been something Ash probably did more, but it was a similar story as I risked my own life for the pokemon. The two rockets stood there for a second, before one of them followed me, the other watching…and waiting.

"CHAR!" Zippo fired flamethrowers to put off the man, as he obviously hadn't counted on the speed of the slope. To be honest, neither did I, but the pokemon holding onto my leg didn't help matters.

However, I needed to make sure they didn't do anything. Team Rocket were stronger than I thought…and these guys seemed like the true evil which I would experience a number of times later in my young life.

"You are a silly fool…" the man said and began to release a pokeball. 

The wings of a Scyther were come out as the pain of travelling down the slopes meant that the aerial advantage of any flying pokemon on this area meant trouble. Now I wish I had remembered my Fearow…

…on the other hand…

"I hope when your blood runs dry, you'll realise what a mistake it was to try and defeat the Royal Blood of Team Rocket…"

He shut up when Scyther landed above him, toasted from a fire spin.

I smiled.

"Sparky?"

"KACHU!"

The lightning sparked down as the Rocket agent was fried, enough time for me to escape down the mountain.

* * * *

I didn't stay there to hang about. I knew I was hurting, but I took the quick route (instead of waiting for a boat, I used my Tentacruel after retrieving my pokemon. By the time they got down, I hoped to be outta there quicker than Ash at a buffet…)

I felt a bit of blood and cuts on my knees and feet. The water was doing it's job to stop some of the pain, I just hoped that some mantine didn't want to get attracted to it.

"Tentracruel, take us over to the nearly mainland. From there, let's go and try to continue our journey…."

I took the newest pokeball, and via the newest upgrades of Pokedex Technology, my Larvitar as it was called, was safe and snug.

I was planning to attempt the toughest league at the moment, the Johto championships. There was many new pokemon situated mostly in the Johto area, and I was ready to take them all on.

However, first I had to figure out how to get there….

* * * *

"This is a port towards the three main areas of the leagues young sir. Johto one will be out in about half an hour, but at the moment, everyone is watching that so it would probably be an easy time to get on…"

Nurse Joy had told me that I had landed (lucky me) on a island port where Pokemon trainers who trained on the mountains came here a) to relax and b) to travel to the leagues. The Orange League however was currently not in service, because the tournament final was on.

Imagine my shock when I saw who it was.

Ash Ketchum's Tauros had just defeated a Venusaur, and the crowd huddled around the television cheered. The opponent, a legendary young trainer named Drake The Great, legendary for using a Dragonite, one of the rarest and strongest pokemon around.

Drake hadn't used it yet. However, Ash had defeated 4 of his pokemon, Ditto, Onix, Gengaar and now Venusaur. Drake sent out Electabuzz as Ash recalled Tauros and sent out Bulbasaur.

Watching the match, I saw really how much stronger and more mature Ash had seemingly become. His determination was still there, but his cockiness seemed to have melted a bit, his concern for his pokemon was still there, which was witnessed after Bulbasaur was defeated.

When he called out Charizard, I nearly had a heart attack. Charizard? Was he insane?

No, he just seemed to have trained it better. Charizard took it for a ride with the seismic toss, finishing it off. Ash had four pokemon left, all of them not 100%, to deal with the definitely 100% full strength Dragonite.

Charizard gave it a real run for his money though, and tired Dragonite well enough for me to think 'Our Ash can win this'. Although Squirtle and Tauros were then defeated, Pikachu managed to hit one hell of a Thunder after a tired Dragonite missed the hyper beam, to send the dragon down, causing it's first defeat I think ever, and Ash had done it.

Ash had won the Orange League.

But I knew that it wouldn't be enough for Ash.

"Ladies and Gentleman, all passengers ready to take the ferry out to the Johto region may board now. Thank you for your patience and hospitality."

I looked at the retreating people as I stepped up.

"Ash…I'll see you in the Johto League."

* * * *

I wasn't planning for badges early on, it was training (as my last attempt at training at a mountain area was cancelled a bit earlier than I expected) around the rear end of caves, strengthening my pokemon who were weak against flame and ground (i.e. Zippo and Sparky). However Larvy was also getting some training in as well since my collection of him, and during this exchange, it was where I met…someone special.

No not Ash, but a young girl, who would make my thoughts go all hazy when she ever comes into the picture, not just now, but back then as well.

"Larvy, let's take a break!" I said as myself and my pokemon were working up quite a sweat under the sun of the Johto region. Whilst not the heat of the Orange Islands, it was still testing my resolve. However, I was always prepared (Ash called me 'overprepared' which Misty countered he was jealous because Ash was always 'underprepared') The mineral water was good enough for all of us, even my pokemon who didn't like being attacked by water needed the drink.

And then I heard something.

"Chikorita, please don't get hurt…"

It was the voice of a young girl, sounded my age, but she was on the verge of tears. I put my water back. 

"Larvy, someone's in here…let's check it out!" I said. 

"Lar!"

The ground/dark type hopped on my shoulder as I checked into the cave. One of my traits is a decent vision in the darkness, and in the distance, I just managed to make out a few figures.

I continued on a little bit, and saw a large Geodude, a bruised Chikorita…

…and a very cute bluenette.

I blushed out of instinct, apart from Misty, I didn't have too much experience around girls…but I quickly got out of that because she was in a bit of danger.

And I didn't like that.

"Larvitar!" I ignored the nickname out of seriousness. Larvitar also understood the sign as it jumped…and smashed the main problem, the Geodude into the wall, knocking it out.

I saw the girl look up to me. I tried desperately not to try and study her face as I called out to her. She was obviously a rookie trainer, probably one of the starter three of one of the neighbouring areas of the Johto region if she had a Chikorita. 

"Quick miss, catch it!"

She stuttered a bit, but retained her composure as she did catch the rock type, as I bid her an early farewell.

I felt myself a bit hotter than normal, and I wanted to go check back if she was alright, but something stopped me. Maybe it was a powerful instinct that knew that this was a girl who was strong and probably stubborn, a trait I would learn to be far more accurate in my later years to say the least.

However, I couldn't stay as I had my own training to do…and my own badges to collect as well.

"Come on guys, let's go." I said, with a tad bit of disappointment that I didn't get to know the girl.

Fortunately, it wasn't our last meeting for a long shot…

* * * *

As I was a final 8, the gym leaders pokemon for me were in the expert range. Instead of the pidgeys, we had a well trained Hoot Hoot, Dodrio and Pidgeot to face against Falkner. My Fearow took care of both the Hoot Hoot and Dodrio but lost to Pidgeot, which Sparky defeated in the end after a good match.

Bugsy again used his stronger team of Spinarak, Metapod and Scyther. I had Tentacruel to defeat Spinarak, and after a much harder battle than I thought it would be, defeated Metapod. Scyther managed to just beat it after a Toxic attack had weakened him considerably, and despite it's Sword's Dance move, Zippo managed to defeat it.

I told you that Sabrina was the deadliest one of the Kanto region. Whilst if she was bad, then Whitney was pure evil!

O.K, actually she was sweet, cute and a bit dizty, but she was fun, and tougher than nails. Like Sabrina, I was actually defeated by her main pokemon Milktank, and had to apply for a re-match the next day. Even with three pokemon against her one, I was nearly beaten. However, Fearow's aerial abilities managed to stop the rollout attack in it's tracks and Sparky managed to beat it in the end. I had to wipe off quite a bit of sweat for that to say the least.

I was going back to try and purchase a few goods after my win, when I overheard a familiar voice.

No, not Ash, but…

"Yay, Chikorita! We won! We won!" 

That voice…I'm sure I heard it someone. Sparky hopped onto my shoulder as I ran, looking for the source of it.

And yep, it was that girl I had helped in the cave. And this time I had a good look at her.

And she wasn't just cute, she was gorgeous.

Her blue hair which whilst flowing in the wind, it looked so healthy and natural on her kawaii face, where she coolly wore her yellow and black striped jacket over a white shirt by the looks of things, with a striped white pair of shorts (I sensed a theme here…).

Define cute, and she'd probably have a picture of it in the dictionary. (Although Tracey, Gary, Todd, Brock, A.J and Ash all tried to counter that as we had many 'arguments' about whose wife was cuter…sadly, they all ended in the same way…mallet space…)

"Come on Chikorita, let's get out of here!" I heard her say. Get out of here? Something was up…

"Oh no you don't!" 

"You're not going anywhere!" 

"You humiliated us, and now you will pay!"

Oh crap. A few bullies now came into view. It seemed that the girl had just beaten all three of these guys in a pokemon battle, and they didn't like it. Pride of being beaten by a girl? Sexist bastards…but on a much younger girl to boot. That was descipable.

It was an easy decision to make…

"Sparky, thunder wave!"

The next movements were "CHUUUU!" , three stuttering guys wondering what the heck happened and me looking over in disgust.

"That'll do until I call Officer Jenny, I hate anyone who picks on girls half their size…especially pretty ones…" 

I panicked slightly, saying the word 'pretty' so I headed out of there as quickly as possible. I didn't even look at the girl, but I knew that Sparky was going to tease me for sure later…

* * * *

I had been working in capturing new pokemon, and my way of training was giving all my pokemon a good workout. Also, my Larvitar had now evolved into it's second stage evolution, Pupitar. I had learned about the third stage, Tyrannitar, and it was like another Dragonite, powerful and ultra-rare. I got lucky when finding Larvitar, but now it was like my skills were rapidly increasing.

Training and battling are two different scenarios. I felt 'in the zone' as my wife says when I was battling, but when I was training, it was me being me. Enjoying myself and having fun with my friends, in this case, my pokemon.

When I say lucky, I do mean lucky. Jessie, Brock, James, Sabrina, Molly, Delia, Duplica, Todd….Misty…they've all had their problems…even my wife. I didn't have such a life when I was young, however, that didn't mean I didn't have trouble.

The Noble Blood had put me as a target, which would culminate at the takeover at Team Rocket, but I digress. 

I usually challenged a gym leader, and depending on whether I won or lost, I would either prepare for a rematch, or I would head back into the hills, mountains or lakes, and continue training.

After my win over Jasmine, I headed into the area of the mountains…where once again, fate would interviene…

* * * *

The first of two fates was the return of one Ashton Satoshi Ketchum.

Ever watch an episode of Card Captor Sakura? It was like as we saw each other, we went 'Hooooooeeeeeee…' in unison…

However, it was nice to see the youngest Ketchum again, and I sure as heck missed him. However, it was mostly business in reunited, as we stopped another Team Rocket plan.

No, not J and J, B and C. Butch and Cassidy were the ones involved in an experiment involving a legendary pokemon, Lugia.

It was the discovery of a youth Lugia, which I thought was impossible. Ash even told me that the original Lugia had assisted him during a certain attack on the Orange Islands, but I think Mel-chan and Tracey can tell you more about that.

However, with the strength of all our pokemon, old and new, plus our teamwork, Butch and Cassidy became a resident of the jail cell once again.

Whilst leaving Ash was a drag, I had to continue. However, not too long later….

* * * *

I didn't rush in trying to complete my gym journey. It was a long challenge for me for both myself and my pokemon to get stronger.

Although I'm no psychic or martial artist, I did believe that that the spirits watched over the holy places and I felt like it was an experience with the gods every time I worked and trained around the mountains.

I often did volunteer work for people (almost like Ash did) in helping out with pokemon training. After the Indigo tournament, I had become a minor celebrity and I was always at hand to help people, especially in schools, to try and get people to discover the true joy of pokemon as I did…

"Pika?"

"Don't worry Spark, I'm just admiring this."

As I sat in the cave enjoying some green tea, I wondered if this would be how I lived. Wandering around like a drifter, unnoticed except on the days when pokemon was involved. 

My thoughts of life changed when I heard her for the third time.

"Bayleef, that Quilava is too strong for you, don't fight!"

__

That voice…I know it from somewhere…

"Flame wheel." 

__

And that one as well…

I was trying to put 2 and 2 together and make five…but the battle seemed pretty intense, and certainly the male voice sounded very…sinister…

Shit…it was…

"Bayleef, trip it up! Vine whip!" 

.

"Quilava, trap it with your fire spin attack." 

It was those bastards from the Noble Blood…and it was…

I realised the girls voice now, and Sparky noticed my movements. It tugged on my arm as I looked on.

"Looks like we're playing hero…"

I saw the pokemon, Bayleef screaming in pain. Although the pokemon themselves seemed evenly strong, because of the type disadvantage of Bayleef, it was still a fair mismatch. My fist clenched, especially I finally caught sight of the girl and her oppressors. 

"This is too easy. Girl, I suggest you give up before your Bayleef becomes plant food…"

"BAYLEAF RETURN!"

The pokemon didn't return, intent on protecting it's trainer to the end obviously. She was special, like all the others, Ash, Misty, Brock, A.J, Duplica…all those with a special bond with their trainers would gladly die for their trainers.

Sparky flared up. I nodded as no other explanations were needed. Fingering a pokeball, I launched out, ready for my battle with the blood.

Well, it seems that my partner has crushed your pokemon, and I'll just remove your Poke-belt to claim your other pokemon. You shouldn't have come in our way, now you will be a victim…"

The woman's shriek voice was enough.

"TENTACRUEL, HYDRO PUMP!"

The water from my main water pokemon put out the fire spin/flame wheel move that Bayleef was caught in, and as it wasn't weakened by water, it seemed alright. As for Quillava, whilst trying to attack a pokemon never made me happy, the attack on this girl when their beef was with me wasn't something I could take.

"Quilava? What the…" However, Bayleaf was quick off the mark and disarmed the woman (who actually had a sword or sabre with her…these guys were the real deal in evil for Team Rocket)

"Hey, whoever did that…" she screamed.

"I'm the one you're looking for aren't you?" 

I stood, as Casey told me a few years later, like a knight in shining armour. O.K, so my clothes weren't exactly armour, but hey, it's my story and I make it count anyway…

"You harm this girl, who had nothing of your evil, and you want me for what I did to your colleagues, well this is the pokemon you want, here, HAVE IT! PUPITAR, ROCK SLIDE!"

In short, I was pissed.

The rare pokemon emerged and a torrid rage of rocks slammed through the two rockets, sending them flying off the rocks onto the floor. Whilst conscious, they were dazed and hurt, which gave me time to check on the girl.

"Are you O.K miss?" I offered my hand to her. She nodded to me and I helped her get to her feet. Bayleef and Tentacruel, in a sight which was similar to Casey and I in the future, stood side by side, and Pupitar (still nicknamed Larvy) in the middle

The rockets did a bit of trash-talking and released Bellosom and Scyther, again with the type advantage.

However, a knowing look and smile from both of us may have realised that it wasn't as easy as they expected.

"Tentacruel, blizzard! Flow them through!"

"Bayleef, use reflect, protect us!"

Bayleef used protect as Tentacruel's powerful ice attack flooded both pokemon slamming them back into the trainers.

"THIS CAN'T BE?"

Oh, but it was. And I wasn't out of wisecracks yet.

"You don't like ice? Then should I warm you up, Zippo, go!"

They say paybacks are a bitch. In Miss Given's case, this was quite appropriate.

The next sight I saw was of their carcasses and their pokemon try to recover, and a glowing light towards Casey's Bayleef.

Evolution is a marvel…and now the Bayleef had all grown up. Enter Meganium.

"Mega!" 

Couldn't have said it better.

The girl squealed and hugged it, as the Rockets were now really losing their cool. Now up against a Meganium, Charmeleon, Tentacruel and Pupitar, the odds weren't exactly in their favour now.

"Meganium, I guess it's time to crush the creeps!" she said.

"My thoughts exactly!" I said.

The two Rockets obviously realised they didn't have a chance any more, but Zippo put the (fire) spin on them. As the flames thinned, they looked extra crispy for Meganium's vine whip, snagging up a couple of creeps. They decided to go away now, I decided at first to go after them, but I stopped. 

They knew they couldn't win now, it was pointless. They were no longer a challenge.

"Yay! We won!"

Plus her happy nature kinda stopped the hatred in one quick step. And now the introductions…

"Good work…er…" 

Oh yeah, I never knew her name. Baka Richie.

"Oh sorry…the names Casey." She held out her hand as I smiled. 

"Richie. Nice to meet you…"

"Although it isn't the first time we've met each other is it?" She said before I could. I guess she did remember me. 

It was time for the Q & A, and my first true female friend…and the one I treasure now and for all time…

* * * *

Casey has already explained our meeting in the cave, and how we knew about me saving her a few times. (Since then, she's a lot better…and scarily she's physically stronger than me…so now it's the other way round…^_^). However, I still have to recap the time where we left each other for the first time.

"Do you have to go?" She told me of her fondness for yellow/striped pokemon and her Electabuzz fetish, but I felt it was quite cute. So did Sparky, who loved being fussed about by the girl.

"Yeah, I'm training for the Johto League, and I know you're going to be as well, so I hope that we meet there…I never want to know what pokemon you have now, so we'll meet there…"

On instinct, I smiled and winked. I loved seeing her blush, she was just so cute…then I remembered that she did tell me she had a Growlithe…and I had something that I didn't need. Call it a parting gift…

"Hang on. I've got something here which may help you…hold out your hand." 

As she clutched the fire stone, I saw tears in her eyes. She said she did this everytime someone gave her a gift, it was a showing of genuine care. She did it when Ash gave her the Beedril, and now it was the same.

"Your Growlithe is as strong as my Charmeleon, that will help…but only use it if you want too. I have no need for it."

"Thank you so much!" 

I'll remember this moment for the rest of my life as she hugged me. I was stunned as her tears of joy flowed down that pretty face. Her scent was one of true purity, a rare beauty. I nervously put my arms around her, her warmth was like an addiction which I would get used to throughout the years.

"I'll hope I'll see you again Richie." Trust me, the feeling was mutual as I nodded. Waving one last goodbye, I never felt so much goodness coming out of anything. Human comfort was nice…but between a boy and a girl, it was different. And compared to Misty, she was like an angel. 

It was like the strength had been doubled and I was ready to take on the world.

Beware gym leaders…this is one guy you don't want to mess with now. Because once you experience it, you can't be beaten.

It of course, I wasn't sure of before, but now I know.

It was the moment I was in love.

* * * *

My ritual of training and then going to a gym continued, but with renewed strength and vigor. The gym leaders of the future weren't going to stop me.

The final leader Clair, went up against me, where two of my pokemon evolved into their strongest forms.

It was a rarity as Clair used Kingdra up against Pupitar. It was tough, as the water attacks were a problem for the ground pokemon.

And it showed as Pupitar was taking a beating. However, you know what they say…in the heat of the moment…

Suddenly, the final stage of one of the toughest pokemon had emerged. 

"RATAR!"

Tyranatar.

"No matter. My dragons are still the best, Dragonbreath it Kingdra…"

"Tyranatar, crunch it!"

Tyranatar was caught in the attack, but it smashed it's way through to slam the Kingdra to the ground.

"Now, use rock slide!"

The mighty dark/ground pokemon cried out a mighty roar, before a barrage of rocks blasted the water dragon into blissed unconsciousness. Clair was very surprised.

I was one up, but knew that Clair was no slouch. Whilst on the scale of every gym leader, it was tied between her and Whitney for toughest in Johto. 

And she wasn't giving up yet.

"Not too bad young man, but that doesn't mean you'll win. Go Dragonair!"

The second stage dragon emerged against the fully staged rock monster. I felt like I had the advantage.

"Just because Dragonair isn't fully evolved doesn't mean it isn't dangerous." I thought. I heard that Dragonair didn't evolve because it simply didn't want to, like Ash' old-school Bulbasaur.

"Dragonair, use ice beam!"

Aw nuts.

The point blank attack stopped my ground based monster in it's track as I saw it powering up. 

"Larvy, try and get out of it!"

Clair chuckled. "Larvy…how cute. But cute doesn't cut it. Dragonair, SKULL BASH!"

The mythical dragon struck dead centre of my Larvy, and this time, it was enough to take it out of the match. I guess I didn't count on the amount of damage it had already sustained against Kingdra. I sighed.

"Well done Larvy, you brought out all your strength today. Thank you…" I returned it with affection as I looked on. I guess it was time to get physical.

"To counter ice, you must use fire…ZIPPO, GO!"

My Charmeleon came out, as Clair looked amused to say the least.

"After that match with your Tyranitar, I expected much more from you. However, I guess I will have to make this quick. Dragonair, wrap attack!"

"Zippo, double team!" I countered.

From one Zippo, became many as Dragonair's wrap was foiled because it was snagging thin air.

"That won't work forever. Dragon pokemon are mythical and they can sense out the real pokemon any time." Clair said.

"Then it won't be able to attack…flamethrower!"

The trademark fire attack slammed into the dragon pokemon who couldn't fly away. Clair was stunned.

"That won't work forever. Dragonair, blast him with ice beam!"

"Fire spin it!"

"CHAR!"

The trapping attack worked perfectly as Clair found her strategy was literally been thrown into the flames.

"All right Zippo, we've got her…SLASH IT!"

"This…"

"CHAR!"

"can't…"

"CHAR!"

"…be…"

"CHAR!"

"happening…."

But it happened. 

A collapsing eel like dragon, felled by a second stage fire pokemon. From what I knew, Ash had used Charizard against Clair and found it tough. Just to satisfy our rivalry, it was nice that Zippo in his second stage won.

However, the second stage lasted for no more than 3 seconds.

"We did it Zip…po?" I looked strangely as Charmelon glowed a bright white. Am I this lucky?

For now, I was. I now had a Tyranitar AND a Charizard.

"Er…Zippo?" Again, I was a bit wary about the pokemon after Ash' Charizard problems.

But Zippo smiled goofily as it scratched the top of his head. I smiled as I held out my hand. It's much larger hand/paw came on top of mine and we shook…well, he shook my body up and down, it seemed pretty funny though.

Clair returned Dragonair without too much of a word. A rare smile was rewarded for my pokemon's accomplishments. Today, this was certainly their victory.

"The rewards of a pokemon journey are great young man, and today you have earned the right to take this badge and go onward to the Johto League Championships. And with the strength of your pokemon now, I wouldn't be surprised to see you doing well. Good luck to you young Richard."

I smiled and bowed in gratitude to the veteran gym leader. "Thank you very much."

The Rising Badge. The final step to my accomplishments…I needed it to sink in a bit though…

One Pokemon centre sleep for me and my pokemon later, and it was official. I was now ready to enter the Johto League Championships.

* * * *

"Tentacruel, barrier!"

Sparky's quick attack bounced off as I was working once again in making me stronger, to give the best possible performance against everyone and everything.

Sparky knew how to attack on it's own, and although it seemed obvious with the type advantage, this was what I was going for.

"Tentacruel, mirror coat!"

The attack was reflected with twice the power, laying my buddy down but not out. I smiled.

"I think that will do for today, we've got to get ready for the championships, but that doesn't mean we should overwork…"

A few agreeing faces as we sat outside Mt. Silver, looking up through the darkness, ready to take on the New Plateau, the Johto Ring…

It was time to take on the best.

* * * *

I realised after the rules were discussed as I headed into the stadiums that there were many people who had to go through qualifying rounds to be accepted into the Johto League. That kinda sucked if you managed to get 8 badges yet couldn't get in because you lost a qualifying match. It ruins all the bonding and hard work you've achieved as a team.

Fortunately because of my name as a final 8 in the Indigo League, I bypassed it. Ash also did. Alas, I didn't think Casey would have that luxury.

But as I went outside into the square, I needn't have worried.

I turned, and there she was. Out of the stadium with a huge smile on her face. If that wasn't a good sign I didn't know what was.

"Richie!" 

O.K, I take that back. Glomping me was probably the best sign anybody could have given me…even though she was cutting off the air to my body.

Hey, it least gave me an excuse to why I was going red…but blue?

Finally, she relented a little but I had to smile as she told me that she was in. Although a little bit sad as well because I realised…

"That's great Casey! That means we may have to battle in the tournament."

However, she seemed to worship the idea.

"Yeah! I won't go easy on you because you're a friend!" 

I blushed at her wink and was hoping to crawl down a hole…however another voice stopped both of us this time.

"I hope you don't either if you face me as well…" said another familiar voice.

I turned, and there they were. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi. Ash gave us a thumbs up. "So, you and Richie are that close huh?"

Now where was that hole I was just mentioning…

I quickly turned away so that they wouldn't notice my blush. Casey seemed to panic a little bit as well. It seemed that Ash loved teasing her, and it was nice to have a bit of a giggle with old friends.

In the pokemon centre, it was obvious about the close friendship that we had all seen. It was also obvious about the movements between Ash and Misty that they were a couple. I was really pleased for them, and realised that anything I felt for Ash was more than friendship. At least it meant that I needed the perfect girl for me.

And I think my blue haired shoujo princess next to me was a perfect girl in every way for me.

Of course, when I learnt that we were roomates, I was panicking. Of course, Casey didn't seem to mind at all. Actually, I felt a bit on tinge that she might have considered me only a friend as well…

However, I pushed that aside because the fact I was with someone I knew, and that 3 places west Ash and co were nearby. Of course, I let her have the top bunk (Ash had warned me that these girls seem to always have a violent nature…seeing her baseball bat in her bag, I didn't need to ask…)

I talked with Casey about the tournament and the rules I know. A straight knockout tournament, each on a different field suited to specific pokemon. There are 256 people in this tournament, the matches take place over a period of days and times, tomorrow we'll find out what day, who we are up against, and what field. 

Casey was obviously nervous. This was her first tournament and was seen as a rookie. With her determination and stubbornness I know she wanted to do well. Instinct made me clutch her shoulder and smile.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine…I know you will…"

I wasn't sure what those words were for, but they seemed to have done the trick as that smile of hers came up again.

"Thanks Richie, I couldn't have done it without you, you know. You've helped me out so much I dunno how to thank you."

I think I turned into a statue there as I was a bit flabbergasted, I guess I wasn't that used to compliments. "Er…well…er…eh…"

I swore I heard her say something else, but when I questioned her, she quickly (and embarrasingly) dismissed it. I did do, thinking it was something I shouldn't really pry into.

So instead, we talked long into the night, and both of us began to learn more about each other, our family…it was really insightful to look at this girl in a different way. The fastest way to avoid embarrassment with a girl is to quickly become friends. Or save her life…(or in Ash' case, steal their bike…the critics are still trying to work that one out…)

A pleasant evening was had by all…but I knew by the next day, it would be ruined by the sounds of battle.

Bring it on…

* * * *

The tournament was a scale that was very familiar to me, as it was a simple case of elimination. I had to decide on my team though at least.

My team was;

Tyranitar (Larvy), Charizard (Zippo), Tentacruel (Squidly), Fearow (Drilla), Rhydon (Rockna) and of course, my Pikachu, Sparky.

The skills of every pokemon learned are etched in the memory. Whilst not revealing them to anyone, including my friends, it was obvious how much I wanted to win, despite telling myself.

Then, I considered myself a young veteran. It was tricky in the Johto territory because only people with inate memories of pokemon (thank you very much Miss Dexter and Miss Imite…) could actually prepare for this with the upmost skill.

However, for me, it was just use what I knew…and hope.

I witnessed both Casey and Ash progress as I strengthed myself and vowed to keep up with them. I expected Ash to do well, but Casey's passion and newly found maturity made her continue the trade.

As I got to the final 8, however, that all changed.

Casey told me she was up against Ash.

That was probably the worst scenario I could come up with. If I was put up against either of them, it wouldn't have nearly felt so bad because I knew we were rooting for ourselves, and just wanting the best match possible.

However, I couldn't choose one or the other over my friends. As they met, I ran refusing to watch it, as Brock and Misty looked in from the crowd. I heard the roaring of the crowd, but I resisted the temptation to go and have a look.

After 15 minutes of pure hell, a winner had been established.

And the worst thing was it was time for my match next…

* * * *

The match vs. James Morgan was well done, now believe it or not, this wasn't James from Team Rocket, but a high ranking pokemon deulist for over 6 years. This was the furthest he got, but I eventually made him fall by the wayside. 

As I got back from a hard-fought battle, I saw Ash Ketchum, showing contrasting emotions.

"Ash…." I said.

"Richie, I'm sorry….but…" Ash was obviously not too happy with the fact that he beat Casey in the final four.

"Hey, it's O.K…it was going to be hell for me either way…I just hope she hasn't taken it too hard…"

Ash sighed. "Richie…Casey is probably the most stubborn person I know…except for Misty and maybe myself…and she takes losing well at first, and she's certainly grown up from when I first met her…but I think it's still a shot to her pride in coming so far and slipping in the end. Giselle and Atoshi have also lost, and they feel down, but they are more stronger. Casey…she's an innocent. And she needs someone to be with her."

I felt stunned. "Ash…."

"She cares a lot about you Richie…I can't think of anyone else better." I felt Ash clasp a hand on my shoulder.

If there was a moment when I became a man, that was it.

I needed to be a friend to her…

* * * *

Passing by Johto Village, as Ash was ready to just relax with his friends Brock and Misty, and he said he'd invite me and Casey afterward for a night around the carnivals.

I didn't realise what his plan was until later. Let's just say that Misty must have taught him the ancient art of matchmaking.

We came outside our quarters, as I smiled. I was nervous, I wasn't sure what Casey's state was going to be, but I had to be there.

"You O.K Richie?" Ash said.

"I'm fine Ash. And if I'm not, Sparky here has permission to shock me." Richie said.

"Pika!" agreed Sparky.

"Pika…pikachu?" Ash's Pikachu said.

"No, that doesn't not mean you can shock me if I get confused…" Ash tutted as I giggled. Those two were the definition of a close bond between human and pokemon.

"I'm O.K Ash, thanks for the advice…and I'll see you in the final…" We laughed as it was almost a given. I knew I would be up against Ash' rival Gary Oak in the semis. All I knew what that he was damn good.

"As long as we both get that far…see ya Richie!." Ash said. I saw him walking away…but unknown to me, as soon as I turned with a 'See ya Ash!' he was walking back, trying to listen in on my conversation with Casey.

I opened the door and saw a sight. The poor girl had practically cried herself out, her trademark cap was on the floor, wet as if it had been in the rain. This was more of a problem than I thought…

"Casey…" I said quietly.

"You won…congratulations…" It was fairly half hearted to be honest, I guess she took the defeat way more harder than I expected. It was like a side I never saw of her…and a side I didn't really like to see.

I started on one of my 'lectures' as Ash called them. "Case, you're not going to get anywhere with feeling sorry for yourself. I've lost before many times, but I've not once collapsed in despair. This happened to me and Ash before in Indigo, so I'm not going to let you get yourself down as well. You did brilliant, the furthest a first year has ever got before, the furthest of all the beginners here if you didn't know!"

I was making her performance looking good, which it was. A final 8 for a first time rookie was very impressive as I knew, she was about the level I was back in Indigo. 

I continued to stare. It was horrible seeing her like this, but as her tears glistened, her cute self was still in front of me. I was determined to make her snap out of it. 

"Don't let one loss get you down. What happened to the strong girl I help during the mountains, the one that showed up against those goons…the crybaby doesn't exist in you anymore Casey."

Nothing was working. Then I let slip.

"What happened to the girl I fell in love with during this tournament?"

Eep. I didn't mean to say that…but I guess the old cliché, in the heat of the moment, yep, I screwed up. 

Although it did it's job in bringing Casey to her senses. On instinct, I covered my mouth as a look of shock and wonder sprung to her cute features. It was better than her tearful exterior a few minutes ago.

It didn't last long as her tears started flowing again…however unknown to me…it was for a different reason.

"Richie…did you say…"

I panicked. "I'm sorry Casey, I didn't mean to say that, I'd better go…"

"YOU MOVE ONE STEP AND I'LL SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

O.K, now I panicked.

I turned to see a new girl…the original cute, sweet, innocent (if slightly high-strung and obsessive) emerging from the abyss, as a small smile came up. I was still very embarrassed, but she seemed a bit calmer.

"Why did you say that? Did you…mean it…"

Her voice was nearly whispered it was so quiet. With a glup and a flush to my face, I answered her.

"Yes. I love you. I love you Casey Bata, your strength, your determination, your….well, you are a beautiful girl as well…you're like no-one I've ever know before, but if you're offended…"

The next thing I knew was what was this wonderful soft feeling touching me…Casey's lips with a scent of almond and just pure Casey scent was filling me with bliss…

…on instinct, I returned the kiss, not believing I was doing this. She wrapped her hands round my neck…and I returned the favour by gently wrapping my arms round her waist. So soft…so lovely…so beautiful…

…and guess who ruined it. I think Ash must have waited for it to go quiet because he decided that was the moment to interrupt…

"Hey, Richie, is Casey alr….eep!" 

Looks like Brock and Misty were also in on the act as they were watching us with full intent. Misty in particular had a bright smile on her face as Casey and I both opened our eyes, and let go. 

I think there was only one thing we could say.

"DO YOU MIND?!" we said in unison. 

"Yeah right. Come on guys, let's leave this two alone.." Misty said, dragging both boys away, with Brock mumbling how the younger guys have got girlfriends and he hasn't…..heh, poor chap.

My romantic bones hadn't gone as I took her in my arms and looked down in those emerald eyes of her. 

I touched her soft skin on the cheek as I smiled at her. "Now, where were we?"

We kissed again, this time making sure no-one interrupted us. The next time we would move was to go to the pokemon centre to check on our pokemon…but my hand never left hers as we walked out.

Not even the possibility of being a winner in the tournament…no, this was the happiest day of my life.

* * * *

Nidoking, Clefable, Umbereon, Alakazam, Gyarados and Arcanine: Gary's line up.

Tyranitar, Rhydon, Tentacruel, Charizard, Fearow and Pikachu: My line up.

Gary apparently had defeated his own girlfriend in the quarter-finals and Ash had told me everything that he knew. I knew that if Ash won, he said he was looking forward to the final no matter who it was. Gary, his eternal rival…and me, the guy that beat him in the Indigo Tournament.

Ash was up against fellow current Elite and then Indigo champ, A.J. I see him out of the corner of my eye, still stony silent, but this time because of his depression. In the match, Ash showed how much he improved…and pulled off what many considered an upset.

So now, both Gary and I were going to be fired up as we headed out to the Johto Stadium.

"WELL, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ASH KETCHUM IS CONFIRMED AS ONE OF THE FINALISTS, AGAINST ONE OF THESE TWO! AND BOTH OF THEM ACTUALLY HAVE A CONNECTION WITH MR. KETCHUM WHICH MAKES THIS EVEN MORE INTERESTING! GARY OAK HAILS FROM THE SAME TOWN AS ASH KETCHUM, AND RICHIE SPETIDE, WHO DEFEATED HIM TWO YEARS AGO IN THE INDIGO TOURNAMENT IN THE LAST 16! IT DOESN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS!"

I looked on as Gary was raised on the podium with his trademark smirk. I was raised as well.

"Well, Ash's clone friend…well I'm sorry, but I have to have the pleasure of defeating Ash." Gary said.

"Heh…we'll see about that." I said as I fingered out a pokeball.

"BEGIN!"

"Go Arcanine!" Gary called out.

"Go Squidly!" I countered, cheering with my luck.

"Aw nuts…" Gary called out.

The rules in the semi finals were that there were no recalls. So that meant if you had a type disadvantage, tough luck. You gotta stick with it…

"Arcanine, dig!"

Of course, that didn't mean I was free and clear. Tentacruel's poison stats plus the fact that on land it didn't move so well made this a tricky battle. Still…

"Squidly, lets make it more on your turf…use your surf attack!"

Squidly summoned the waves as Arcanine emerged, smashing into the jellyfish like pokemon…but fell back via the currents.

"Use Curse!"

The Arcanine slowed down considerably, but it's defence had strengthened to the point that it with-held the water attack…

"Extreme Speed!" Ignore what I said about the speed thing. I had to end this before it could dig again.

"Surf it again!"

Fortunately for me, the attack was quicker than the Arcanine, and just before it could smash me into oblivion, I had been declared the winner of the first round.

"Oh well, just like Ashy-boy, a bit of beginner's luck. I CHOOSE YOU!" Gary called out.

Next up was Alakazam. I gulped.

I don't need to explain the result of that match do I? O.K next match.

"Go Sparky!"

Time for my Pikapal to get in the action. 

"Alakazam, Psychic attack!"

"Sparky, use your agility!"

The yellow trademark as not even the psychic pokemon could target where Sparky was.

"All right, now let's confuse it with double team!" 

"Pika!" The cloning effect I thought would confuse the psychic pokemon, but Gary was keeping it's eyes on.

"Pikachu may be an electric pokemon…but that doesn't mean I can't shock a surprise for it…"

"Quick attack!"

"Thunder Wave!"

Surprisingly, it was Gary who gave the thunder wave command. Sparky had smashed into Alakazam, but as it did, the power had sent it back…and the shock of it had left him static and paralyzed.

"Sparky!" There was no items allowed so I had to hope.

"Quick attack again!"

"Alakazam, use barrier!"

Crap.

I heard from the banners Casey waving in an enthusiasm only matched by her love for the electabuzz baseball team. It didn't seem to be going my way though, Ash was right. Gary was that damn good.

"Alakazam, psychic attack!"

This time, Sparky didn't get up. I didn't get a chance to use one electric attack…and I think I was as stunned as the crowd.

"Pikachu is out of the match!"

It was 2-1 to Gary. But I wasn't beaten yet.

"Go Hawkeye!" My Fearow came out.

Gary seemed to study it before making a decision.

"Alakazam, recover!"

As the psychic pokemon was recovering, I had to try and take it out with one blow.

"Use Drill Peck!"

And this time it was me with the lucky break as the beak smashed through it's core, critically beating the psychic as Gary was the one in shock this time.

But Gary smiled.

"Well done, but now I've beaten your Pikachu, there is no reason why I can't use….THIS!"

"Holy mama! Gary has just unleashed one of his strongest pokemon, his Gyarados!"

I sensed that he needed to beat Sparky as quickly as possible. I'd seen his Gyarados in action, and asides from electric pokemon, it's seemed really difficult to battle. I saw Fearow, no fear in it's eyes against this monster.

Thus, there would be no fear in mine either.

"Gyarados, use ice beam!"

"Hawkeye, mud slap!"

Whilst Gyarados was obviously stronger, my Fearow had the speed advantage. Hawkeye shot the mud in it's eyes and the ice beam was way off target. I needed to weaken it more.

"Steel Wing!"

The glow of the wing as it flew by like the hawk I named it after, smashing into the mighty water dragon. Gary wasn't too happy, but it was only the beginning of the battle.

"Try Surf!"

This attack didn't need to be seen as it was a summoning of a wave. Fearow almost drowned in it, but I wanted to get fighting.

"Try Razor Wind!"

The two slashes of air split apart the wave but did little damage to the Gyarados. I called for another Steel Wing as Gyarados screamed. 

"O.K, aim for the final blow! Drill Peck!"

However, it seemed that the surf had another purpose. To clean it eyes.

"As it comes, use body slam!"

I was so close to victory…and yet so far. The mammoth bulk of the Gyarados smashed into Fearow before it could hit it's strongest attack. Fearow fell down as Gary was proclaimed the winner of that round.

I realised that all my pokemon were weak against the water element that Gyarados had. However…

"Zippo go!"

Anything Gary can do, I can do just as well…

"Hah, that is a mistake. Gyarados, get ready to…"

"FIRE SPIN!"

That shut him up. Whilst not doing much damage, it made sure that it couldn't move for a few turns.

Enough for 'Operation Moves to hurt water pokemon'.

"Slash!"

Ouch.

"Now rock slide!"

Yep, the old Gyarados is part flying came into play and as the fire spin broke up, the fact that Fearow had done a ton of damage before, made Gyarados fall to the mighty Zippo. Once again, we were dead even.

"Well…that surprised me. You are better than I expected…go Nidoking!"

One of Gary's trademark pokemon, probably his most well know apart from his Umbereon. I looked on and hoped for the best.

"Nidoking, focus energy!"

The poison/ground pokemon powered up as I dived in for the kill. "Flamethrower!" It gave the heat up, but Nidoking was still ready to fight.

"If you're keeping to the air, then I'll use thunderbolt!" 

No way.

Way. The pokemon's horn glowed as a bolt of pure energy shot towards my flying pokemon as one of the wings seemed to slow down as Zippo was forced to go to the ground.

Which was where Gary loved to fight with his focus energy.

"O.K, take down attack!"

Charizard wasn't quick enough to move out of the way as the full weight of the mighty Nidoking sent it down, hurt.

"Zippo, get out of there!" I panicked.

However, the fire pokemon got up and gave me a claw up. 

"Are you sure?"

His nod assured me that it could fight on. I was worried, but Zippo was sure…it's judgement hadn't let me down before, I hoped it wouldn't again.

"Zippo, fire blast!"

Known as a desperation move, the kanji signed attack was met full force on Nidoking's chest as the roar in pain made Gary panic.

"Nidoking, you O.K?" Again, the nod of his pokemon confirmed it could fight on. It seemed that Gary also had a good bond with his pokemon too.

"Nidoking, use thunderbolt!"

"Charizard, one last fire blast!"

I think even a blind man could see what happens next.

"BOOM!"

Double KO. Once again, we were dead tied. And I think we were getting dead tired. 

"Go Clefable!"

"Go Rhydon!"

At first, you make think this as a match in my favour. But not with Gary. His Clefable as I had seen was extremely strong and I knew I was going to have my work cut out.

"Rhydon, substitute!" I said, playing it safe for the moment.

"Clefable, sunny day!" Gary countered.

The sun brightened up as the power from the mythical pokemon glowed. I wondered what Gary was up to…

"Clefable, shadow ball!"

"Rhydon, submission!"

The sub-rhydon took it out before anything happened, but shadow ball stunned it. Clefable wasn't beaten yet.

"Moonlight!"

And that was why.

"Rhydon, another submission!"

I just had to keep it like this and I could…

"Solar beam…"

Drat. Forgot about the Sunny Day. And I only had one pokemon left, another ground based….

However, it was still weak from the submission, which may be quick enough for…

"Go Larvy! Use Ancient Power!"

Phew…got the boost…Clefable was defeated.

Gary smiled. "Well done…a bit lucky…I guess it's time." He fingered his last pokeball as the crowd gasped. Like with Drake's Dragonite, Gary always seemed to save his Umbreon for last, it was like a trademark. And I knew Tyranitar was in for the fight of it's life.

"Go for it Gary!" I said smiling. Gary smiled back.

"Go Umbereon!"

The two dark masters were ready for the fight of their lives.

"Umbreon, use curse!"

Umbereon was one of the best defence pokemon in the world, and with increased defence, even Tyranitar's super attack wouldn't deal with it that well. I had to nail it quickly and fast.

"Earthquake!"

The crumbling earth send shivers down the crowd spines, but Umbreon was just a little shaken up.

"Use confuse ray!"

Uh oh. This wasn't good. Even the strongest pokemon are stopped with this move. I tried Ancientpower, but no good as Tyranitar was a bit tied up. Gary pressed his assault with a faint attack and then a shadow ball, but then Tyranitar came back up…

"Moonlight!"

Another healing pokemon….with that defense, this was going to be a long battle. 

I took a risk.

"Larvy, dynamic punch!"

Suddenly, the favours were turned as Umbreon was now badly damaged and confused. I knew my stars wouldn't last forever so…

"Body Slam it!"

"Umbreon, agility!"

Gary got the break this time as his own confusion wore of and dodged the attack expertly. 

"Now use double team!"

Taking a leaf out of Sparky's book. This made things much more difficult. He followed up with a pursuit, as Tyranitar was looking worse for wear.

"Larvy, use thrash!" I was getting desperate. A continous attack but with confusion. Umbereon clones vanished as it got the right one but Gary smiled as the enslaught stopped.

"Moonlight!"

Damn it. This was getting me no-where. Wait…whilst he was powering up, it was vulnerable. One last chance…

"Tyranitar…"

The crowd paused.

"…HYPER BEAM!"

I very rarely used this attack…but Gary was near impossible with his Umbreon, and I had to chance it.

Gary couldn't counter it because he was healing. And the mighty blast…

…connected.

The stadium rumbled, debris flew by as both Gary and I looked on, trying to see what had happened.

As the dust cleared, we saw…

…a tired Tyranitar on it's knees…

…and Umbereon down…

..but slowly getting up.

It…withstood that….

"My turn. Hyper beam…" Gary said with a grin.

I wasn't so lucky.

Tyranitar fell down to the dark eevee, and I sighed. It was over…once again, I had come so close…yet so far.

"THE WINNER…GARY OAK!"

I turned the crowd, with a smile. Ash, Misty, Brock and Casey were all there, smiling and applauding. I turned to Gary who was hugging his Umbreon before returning it. He hopped down and walked to me.

"Richie…excellent match. Hey, one of us had to win…and one of us has to face Ash. Sorry it wasn't you…but next time.."

His hand was held out.

"…you may not be so lucky." I smiled and shook his hand as the crowd errupted. It was a hell of a match, and me and Gary would have more battles ahead in the Elite. Some I won, some I didn't, but I knew that I wasn't disappointed.

It just meant I had to get stronger.

As I turned into the stadium with a wave to the crowd, I knew that coming here was ten times better than Johto. I had gotten stronger, I had reunited with old friends, made a worthy rival…and of course…

"Richie!"

I was down in the tunnel as I saw Casey who had rushed down to see me, the sweetie.

"Are you O.K? I never like losing…but you…" she started.

"Hey, I'm O.K. Just need to go to a Pokemon Centre, then we'll grab something to eat, O.K?" I said with a bright smile.

"You're not upset…" Casey asked.

I giggled. "Losing is part of the battle Casey, I came close…but this just means I can get better. Besides, I don't think this has been a total loss…"

I put my arm around her as she blushed.

"Yeah…I think so as well…" Casey said.

We walked out of there, without a care in the world. Losing makes the heart grow fonder it seemed in my case…

…and she was my case. My sweetheart Casey. And one that would remain to this dying day….

* * * *

****

TEAM ROCKET SIEGE: RICHIE

When I was coming up to my 16th birthday, Ash and myself were both (along with Gary) coming up to the Elite, along with the fourth semi-finalist A.J (Casey hadn't got in yet) but with the recent increase of the Team Rocket plague along all worlds, it was time to shut them up.

Former agents Jessie and James had been very helpful in the location of the main base, as many operatives were sent to takeover their Silph based operations in Celadon, let by the gym leader Erika.

However, for the main base, in Viridian, Ash had only wanted his trusted friends. Armed with a legion of Jennys, and the best pokemon trainers Ash could collect, we collectively went to attack Giovanni De Roche.

However…

(flashback)

….I didn't want Casey to get involved. She had heard about it from Misty, and refused to let me go without her…

I remember holding my arm refusing to budge, she was 14 now and a lot stronger (she was always strong) and it was really hard for me to leave her in that Pokemon centre alone.

A surprising saviour solved that problem for me.

A wash of sleep powder over the young girl as her Meganium washed it over her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep. I carried her to the bed and kissed her on the cheek, wishing her goodbye in case anything does happen. 

I told Meganium to look after her as I headed out to do battle once more.

I hoped it wasn't the last time I would see her beautiful face…she had grown so much…

* * * *

Everyone had their own purpose. Jessie, James, Tracey and Duplica had all seperated, with their own goals in mind. This left Ash, Misty and myself left ready against the main boss man.

However, I caught something out of the corner of my eye.

"Guys, I think I need to go.."

They didn't know what I was on about, so I added a little bit more info.

"Time for some unfinished business…"

I headed to the west wing, with my Rhydon ahead of me, crushing any idiotic Rockets who tried to attack us. I burst through a door where I heard the clashing of metal.

And there they were.

The Noble Blood wing of the Rockets. And at the head, Lady Unfor and Sir Given. There were about 8 others, all armed with sabres, perhaps doing some last minute planning.

And then they saw me.

"Well, if it isn't an old friend…" Given sneered.

"Yeah, I mean we haven't seen each other in so long, we thought we'd never get the chance to say goodbye…" Unfor also added.

"Cut the crap. Rhydon, take 'em out…"

Before any of the flunkies could react (perhaps not expecting a quick move), Rhydon's fissure crater had sent the room into splitsville, and the 8 flunkies into the ground, trapped. However, Unfor and Given managed to react to the move in time and nimbly jumped onto two platforms behind them.

"Very well…like the pheonix reborn, we shall finish our wars in the sky!" Unfor said as she released his Noctowl.

"The grace and splendour of an aerial dog-fight…" Given finished as his Murkrow came out.

I sighed. "Very well…Hawkeye, Zippo go! Screw the commands, just beat them as you see fit!"

Both Nobles were surprised, but laughed.

As the Charizard came out, they weren't laughing so much. 

The battle was fierce, Noctowl's wing attack however was deflected by a reflect from fearow, which ended it with a drill peck. Murkrow's Shadow Ball and Drill Peck attacks in the end were stopped by a flamethrower and a slash. The two Nobles were shocked.

Literally when Sparky came up and Thunder Waved them. Zippo then trapped them inside a flame circle of fire spin as I looked on.

And they looked terrified.

"You know…" I started, with a smile. "I should thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met with my girlfriend. Ironic isn't it? You hunt for me…yet I get the reward. I just hope your noble blood doesn't get tainted in prison…"

I walked off, hoping for the best…

* * * *

Misty can tell you about Ash and Gio, but for me, the last piece of the puzzle had been fitted.

Well, almost…

"Er…sorry about that…." 

"YOU BETTER WELL BE!"

Casey (not too surprisingly) was a little pissed off. When she awoke, Meganium had to tie her up with it's vine whip…and even then her rage was making her too strong. And Misty keeps wondering why I compare Casey to her…

"LISTEN, WHY DID YOU GO? WITHOUT ME…YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT…OR WORSE…I…I…I…WOULDN'T…I…"

She was sobbing now. Her concern and worry was so touching that all her anger seemed to melt into the surroundings. I took her into my arms as Meganium and Sparky looked at this scene straight out of a shoujo manga with mock disgust.

"I hate you you know…." Casey sobbed into my arms. I sighed.

"I know. I'll guess I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you right?" 

She nodded as I kissed her. After everything had happened, to this day, I still have the knowledge of the comforting embrace the two of us share.

Which is something that sadly…Misty cannot have now…

* * * *

I stare upon the ashes. Today, I am a senior Elite, with a loving wife. Today, Misty is a widow.

I looked at the red head, her tears making her seem much older than her 27 years of life indicated. 

Ash…taken from us…

I loved him…loved him like a brother. A lot of people called us twins…strange as it was, I think our bond was something closer than twins could share. 

And now…that bond physically had been shredded.

However, in my mind, it will always be there…and forever more.

My hand touched the edge of the coffin.

"Ash…nothing I could offer could make up for your loss…a friend, brother, partner…you were all these and more…"

I looked down, the scent of death was something I didn't want to get used to.

"….Ash, farewell, let's God's wings take you to where you deserve…"

I put one of my custom poke-balls in the coffin, with a star, signed R.S, Richard Spetide.

And as I left, the tears finally came.

If only tears could bring you back…

* * * *

And that's it for another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it…

NEXT CHAPTER;

Three girls have had very different lives. However, all of them learned something when Ash first came into their lives. Next time, the femme fatales of the pokemon world, Giselle Dexter, Sabrina Saffron and Molly Hale tell short tales about their encounters with Ash and about how their lives were changed…

Next chap was originally going to be Giselle, however, I felt I couldn't write too much about her without repeating myself from Gary's chapter. So, I've added in Sabrina and Molly as well, as Sabrina is my fave gym leader, and Molly is going to be such fun to write about…

Until next time….


	11. Chapter 11: The Femme Fatales

****

AFTERMATH OF THE AFTERLIFE

FEMME FATALES

Time for something a little different. (Something good?) 

This chapter is not one POV, but three. In essence, it's three stories into one chapter. All of them are short in comparison to the others, making one 30+ page chapter, so it's O.K.

And so, what's Chris going to add new this chapter?

How about something a little sexy? J 

O.K, it's not going to go NC-17 on us, and trust me, I suck at writing hentai so no danger here. However, there will be certainly…interesting dialogue during the scene I'm putting in…and to help you either avoid it (or rush straight to it)…it's in the Sabrina chapter. 

And now, let's see how three EVIL women in Giselle Dexter, Sabrina Saffron and Molly Hale handle Ash' demise…

* * * *

****

GISELLE

I never knew him as well as most people here. However, he was my husband's greatest rival, and he is simply a legend around here to say the least.

You could call me a real workaholic, as a model, a dancer, and a teacher, it's quite a schedule, but if there is anyone who could accomplish this, it's Giselle Dexter.

And this is my story.

I'm careful to avoid Misty's gaze as a pain in my heart slightly attacks me. I guess I may miss Ash a tiny bit more than I let on…

* * * *

I guess I was born with the old proverbial silver spoon in my mouth. My parents Solomon and Rena Dexter were business entrepeniurs in the doctor trade for Pokemon. No, not Nurse Joy's and the rest, they were into the business of vitamins and health.

My parents were part of the creations of the legal pills which increase a pokemon's strength, speed, special and defensive stats. They went into research and came into how to seperately increase special attack and special defence (O.K, it was a way to earn more money…) and considering how much trainers wanted an advantage, they were massive hits.

So when I was born, it was into a millionaire's family.

This wasn't one of those 'too much happiness caused me to be unhappy' or one of those 'poor little rich girl' tales. I enjoyed the feeling of wealth and power as a Dexter. I was shown respect, people feared me even at a young age. 

It was a feeling that I would grow to use…and in some cases, abuse…

…starting with Pokemon Tech.

I was 14 when I started. Thanks to advanced tutors I had already been quite intelligent in the ways of the world, and in the ways of Pokemon. My parents had bought be a team of six as a birthday present the year I went. (Graveller, Cubone, Gloom, Ponyta, Jigglypuff and Nidorina) I was going to be so prepared.

Of course, it didn't help that I grew up to be beautiful either. O.K, conceited yes, but it was a fact, and one that I needed to remind myself of at times. Especially considering the lechers at Tech.

About 75% of the pupils were male. This quickly pointed me out to a sexist attitude in the Pokemon area, that most of the trainers were male. And someone like me would stand out even in an area where millionaire's children were common.

So how does one combat this?  
  
Simple.

Take charge.

* * * *

My first day there in the Tech Uniform…I felt like I was ready for a hentai flick. The skirt was a bit too short for my liking and it certainly made me feel stand out. However, my parents had taught me not to take any abuse, in any way or form. 

I had to stand out.

And stand out I sure did.

I walked into the grounds with my school bag. I looked around and just walked in. Within 5 seconds, I saw out of the corner of my eyes I saw a group of 5 quickly eyein me up. Disgusting…

…at this point, I was a rookie beginner at Tech, but my advanced knowledge via my parents had made me at least an equal with half the students here, and I wasn't going to let any guy boss me round.

On the contrary…

"Well, well, it's not often we get new blood here this pretty…" one guy tried putting the charm on. Emphasis on tried…I was feeling sick.

"Get lost." I simply said and went to walk up to register.

The guys were confused. Persistent roaches that they were, they continued to follow.

"Hey, you can't speak to us like that…I think for that you should apologise, at the coffee shop in a half ho.."

Karate chop to skull. Did I mention I had taken basic karate and judo during my tutoring? Yes, I may be beautiful, but I didn't want to be underestimated.

That shut them up.

"Now, if you're quite finished…" I said and turned on my heel and skuttled out of there to register my application with the Tech schools.

I smiled for the first time. Once again, I had power…

* * * *

My early incident had put what was known as 'the fear of Giselle' in many people. No-body got away with anything around me, otherwise they get hurt. I soon got a 'fanboy' convection as Misty called it, in otherwords, I was their boss and they did what I said. It was almost like being at home. 

With my advanced knowledge, I was way ahead of many of the others and quickly ascended to top beginner in the class. I knew I was on my way to intermediate and that nothing was bothering me. All the boys were like my servants and nothing was bothering me.

Except for one boy.

No matter what I did, he refused to actually be put down by my movements. I could tell that he was attracted to me, like almost everyone else was, but he refused to join my lot…and that incurred the wrath of my 'army' many times. 

Joe Trica. To be honest, he was really my first real friend. And probably my own true friend until May came along.

He was a sweet, honest boy, whose parents had saved a lot of money for him to get the chance to enrol here. He was certainly not the type that should actually belong in an environment like this, but he was here…and was a bit of an outcast.

I usually got angry at him for his weaknesses in battle, when in reality, (I didn't know this) he was holding back a lot of the times, so that they wouldn't make the questions harder. He was much smarter than I first thought, and I did feel a little bad at insulting him, but I thought I was trying to make him better.

After his match with Misty, and then mine, I was hoping what I would say would get into his head.

But it was someone else no-where near as smart who taught both him and me a true lesson.

Ash Ketchum.

A trainer who at the time only had 3 pokemon with him, and unlike my match with Misty, I had the type advantage with Cubone against his Pikachu. I knew every move Pikachu had, every stat (a thing which I rubbed in the face with Ash…trying to rile him up…it worked, but as you know, it also backfired) and every counter.

And I still lost.

That was the first match I saw a Pikachu win with moves other than electricity…both Misty and Joe agreed it was a fluke, but I knew that sometimes luck and heart are just as important skills as skill and talent.

After that match (and a subsequent Team Rocket beating), I realised the importance of the outside world…as did Joe. So much that he decided to leave Pokemon Tech and try to learn things on his own.

The hard way…but he was determined. And I liked that.

It was nice to patch things up with him before he left. He was actually very cute at time, and in a few years he may have been someone I would have considered to be a boyfriend. Today, the two of us are too close to be that, we are best friends through and through, and he's current married to a young lady named Cherie…who is in fact an apprentice of Sabrina Saffron.

So, my first real friend (I called others friends, but most of them were either fanboys or acquaintances) was gone…so what do I do now?

I had to concerntrate. Ash taught me (how's that for an oxymoron?) that there is more to battles than textbooks. If I was going to be a Pokemon Master, I had to look at everything a pokemon uses.

I begin to rely more on my own skills than the textbooks. Levels didn't matter as Pikachu proved if you had the guts to take a few chances. 

Now, I was feeling the true path of a Pokemon Master.

* * * *

"So, I'm getting to share a dorm now?"

Moving into the intermediate class wasn't a big thing (It took me only 1 year) but the fact that I was sharing a dorm surprised me. 

Especially as who I was sharing with actually bypassed the beginner stage and went straight into the intermediate.

"Well, she is a young scholar supplied by the famous Oak family. I hope you two will get along." Dana said as she headed me into the new room with my schedule for the semester.

I sighed. I enjoyed my privacy…but on the other hand, a female…and the chance to have a true friend.

I had to hold back my aristocratical roots…but then again, this girl was probably the same if she was a member of the Oak family.

The late great Professor Samuel Oak. I had always wanted to meet him, and when I started dating Gary, I got my wish. A legend in the field of pokemon ingenuity and discovery, he had a lot of influence around almost every major Pokemon event.

So if this girl was a relative, maybe I could 'suck up' a bit…hey, I had to couldn't I?

I entered the room…

"Knock knock!"

The girl was very pretty I had to say with cropped red hair, slightly freckled face and a pretty Chinese red dress on her. I noticed immediately she came across as the shy type, but hey, that was fine with me.

"Hi, I'm Giselle Dexter, your new roommate." I said smiling, looking to test the fresh meat.

"Um…hi. I'm May Oak. I hope we can be friends…I'm…a little nervous…" May said.

An innocent. Just like Joe. In a place like this, that can be a problem. 

However, I think after Joe left, I had a soft spot for the innocents, and May would have no problems if she had someone like me as her friend.

Besides, her looks could perhaps keep about a third of the fanboys of me maybe…

"Of course, don't worry…I'm new to this class as well, let's get lost together…"

I think that lightened the mood. For the first night, we simply talked almost like a girl's night out. It was pretty nice.

I knew instantly that this would be my first true friend…and one that would last me.

And because of her, I also got a wonderful husband out of it as well.

* * * *

May and I were quickly becoming friends no problem. It was interesting that I had become friends with an 'innocent' maybe I just simply had a thing for them. (O.K Gary is the obvious exception…) However, it certainly was nice to talk with someone that whilst had the rich background, didn't have the snobby attitude that seemed part and package with it.

I guess I was looking in the mirror and disagreeing with the bits I didn't like. As from that moment, I changed.

I was no longer a girl, I was a woman.

I became Giselle the student, the true student, rather than being the fanboy flirt who got her way because of her looks. No, I wanted to do it the way May did it. By hard work and no distractions.

In something very similar with Gary with his cheerleaders, I got rid of my ego boost (the fanboys) and concerntrated on my intermediate studies, along with May. 

After taking this away, more and more people started to notice us…and it became much easier to make friends.

I understood now. The reason why friendship was hard to come by was intimidation. My 'control' over the guys was making people afraid of me. As soon as I cast both them and my attitude away, I was free and clear.

O.K, I still had that little devil inside me, but it only emerged appropriately…and I still got in trouble if any of the little lechers even got the briefist touch in the leg…go figure, the aristocratically reincarnation of a tomboy. I guess that was me in a nutshell.

Go figure.

Anyway, May and I were keeping up to speed with our studies, as we came to the end of our 2nd year, and we were both on course for our expert year. And no, unlike Jessie and James, we didn't get drunk on our exam day. We were too strong and mature for that.

Plus both of us were underage, hey, some of us kids actually respect the law!

At this time, May had told me almost everything about the famous Oak heritage, especially her famous grandpa Samuel Oak, and also her brother, who she hadn't seen in nearly 3 years.

Now at first, just from hearing about him, I thought Gary Oak sounds like a real jerk, and I just didn't understand why she was defending him. It wasn't until much later that I realised the problem.

She saw Gary as a role model almost as much as her grandpa for protecting her from her father's attacks. Another victim to the idiotic creation known as alcohol. The saviour and creator of all lives problems…

However, I still wanted to meet him…to judge him for myself…

* * * *

After May and I passed our courses (of course), I know that a few of my former fanboys had started a rumor about May and I…being shall we say…more than friends.

I once told Misty that 'jealously isn't pretty.' Revenge isn't either, especially when it's coming from a rejected pervert who thinks that every girl who doesn't like him automatically means that they are gay.

The confrontation resulted like this.

"Urrrggghhh…."

His Onix and himself lying in a heap thank to my Marowak. I think that stopped the few problems I had with those hormone-driven idiots.

"May, honestly, maybe I am really fed up with men…who needs them, all they seem to be is idiotic lechers…" Giselle said.

"That's not true, you met Ash didn't you?" May said.

I chuckled. Ash. Now that was a subject and a half. May obviously had some sort of affection for him, and to be honest, I did think Ash was quite cute. In a few years, as Misty will agree with me, he would become a handsome young man. But I think I knew I had lost before I had begun with him.

"O.K…he's just idiotic." The two of us giggled, but I was half-serious. Most of the good guys seemed to either have their own paths or were taken. 

And then….

* * * *

"Question number 79, name all 5 Eevees in order of speed." May said.

"Let's see…Jolteon, Espeon…Flareon…Umbreon…Vaporeon?" I thought, the night was coming and I was quite tired to say the least. "Oh wait…it's a trick question, three eevees share the same or similar stats don't they in one area…and as Jolteon and Espeon are the speed demons, the other three are the similar speedos?"

"Correct…damn Giselle, we've been studying all night. I know that make-up test is tomorrow but still…"

Suddenly the videophone went.

"Excuse me, there is a call for Miss May Oak. It's a gentleman, and he states that it is very urgent."

"Oh, a guy May! Now we can hound off those rumors…" I said as May threw a pillow at me as she took it. 

As the sneaky eavedropper I am, I listened.

"Er…hello…May Oak speaking…" I heard her say, tired but hey that was to be expected.

"Er…hi…sis…" I heard quietly.

That made her open her eyes. Sis? Then was that her…

"G…G…Gary? Is that you?" she said, eyes filled with shock, and a few tears, but a hint of joy there. After all these years…he calls her out of the blue…either he wanted something…or…

"Yeah, hey May. Looking good…" 

Those tears definitely looked genuine to me.

"Gary….you….selfish…little…"

As did that temper.

"…wonderful….brother…I can't believe it, I thought I'd lost you forever you idiot!"

I nearly collapsed, but her joy was too much, I couldn't make her look bad, even if it was just over the phone.

She missed her big brother, and I guess the feeling was mutual.

"May, it's been hell, but we've lived through it, my courage is back, as is my humanity. And it will stay like that now…" I nearly cried as well, she was so happy. Looked like this wasn't just a one time thing….

"Oh Gary…you fool…" she said. I decided to smile and pretend I wasn't the evil little girl I was.

"Hey May, who is that?"

"Oh Giselle, it's my brother…I haven't heard from him in ages…" She stiffled back a sob, as my smile was so wide it could have split canyons.

"Aw….that's sweet…" I left brother and sister alone, I had a feeling that the bill would be worked out for a bit.

For half an hour, the two were reuniting, as May released her two favourite pokemon, her Clefable and Electabuzz, as Gary was said to be quite a decent pokemon trainer as well. I heard that he got to the final 32 in the Indigo Tournament, a disappointment for him, especially when his rival Ash got to the last 16. 

No matter I guess. However, it was going to be long before he actually visited, because it was difficult as the train wasn't going to be working for another 3 months in the Johto area. 

Patience is a virtue…and it's seldom found in a woman. I think after waiting 3 years for the phone call, 3 months could wait…

* * * *

3 months did come and go, and May was waiting in the school gates. She was killing recreation time to meet her brother. Considering how much recreation time we get, that is surprisingly more admirable than you think.

Almost like a cowboy, a boy emerged from the mist. And May reacted the best way I could think.

"Big brother!" 

A glomp attack on a brother. Be afraid.

****

*CRASH*

Be very afraid.

However, it was certainly the reuniting of a family, and I was very happy for my roommate, as I could see the tears coming again

"O.K, O.K May, it's great to see you too, just let me breathe…please?" 

That ruined it, but still…

"Aww…you're no fun!" she said, but it was obvious she didn't mean it. The two were obviously ready to tear a new one in getting to talk to each other…but that didn't mean I didn't want to be left out.

Fortunately May didn't leave me out. I watched her from the window from my dorm as the conversation Mai was screeching out could be heard from Canada. I couldn't make out the boys features too well though…

"…so me and my roomate are just relaxing in the canteen. Let's just get you a visitor's pass, and we'll go."

"We?" He said.

"Sure, she wanted to meet you as well, she said and I quote 'I want to meet the charming boy who hasn't spoken to his sister in over 3 years…so I can beat his head in.' I'm sure those were her words, so you looking forward to meeting her?'

"Ecstatic." The sarcasm was dripping off his voice, although it certainly was funny.

"Come on…" 

* * * *

"Well, here we are…and here's my roomie, Giselle." She said.

And that's where it started. 

A spikey like hair style, with those blue crystal eyes, and his extremely lanky, yet fairly muscular frame. And a smile which seemed to be from the Oak family trait, cocky, yet charming at the same time.

"Giselle, this is Gary Oak, my brother." She said.

I smiled and stood up, and stretched out my hand. "Pleased to meet you Gary, I hope you heard my warning from May, so to make sure we don't get to see that side of me, let's get off the right foot."

Otherwise I would have stomped on it. I think Gary realised this (if the sigh of relief was any indication)

May smiled. "Okay, dokay! Let's see what manners of embarrassing thoughts I can bring out from my esteemed brother, shall we?"

We did seem to get on like a house of fire, similar interests between the three of us and May heard about my first attempt to be a pokemon master. It was at that point that May and I noticed Gary's favourite pokemon.

"Wow, an evolved eevee without a stone! It's so cute!" May said.

"I must admit, getting a pokemon like that is hard going, you must be a very good trainer." I was being truthful, Espeon and Umbreon are only got by the happiest pokemon, so at least I knew Gary was a kind trainer.

We talked for a bit more, and Marowak and Clefable seemed to join in the conversation. However, after the period was over, it seemed to over.

Or did it?

* * * *

"I'm sorry Gary, I've got a lecture now 'How to deal with Steel pokemon.' I better get going…"

"Hey, I'll stay in town, I'll go to a hotel, don't worry." Gary said.

For some reason I wanted to keep the conversation going. I seem to have felt drawn to the guy that was May's brother. And I wanted to at least talk to a boy who not since Joe actually did seem to be interested in my mind more than my body.

"Hey Gary." 

I think he was as surprised as I was. A bit of bravery definitely, but I continued.

"I'm free now, and I'm wondering if you would like to have an exhibition pokemon battle in the training room now? It would be great experience for an expert student to battle…well, I wouldn't say an expert trainer but…"

"Hey!" May laughed…hey, at least she was still on my side against her wicked brother.

However, he at least replied in the affirmitive. "Sure, why not? I'll show you just what I've learned, and certainly not from any school!"

"Umbre!" Agreed Umbereon. (NOTE: I am a big eevee fan, especially in the game, I've used Jolteon, Espeon and Umbreon in tournaments so usually when I describe the eevee based battles, I go all out.)

"Hmm…you talk the talk, but can you walk the walk? Sorry May, but it looks like I'll have to cream your brother…" I said. Confident yes, but he was talking to the ice queen of confidence.

"Maro!" agreed a bonekeeper pokemon.

O.K, I could think of better ways of reunited with a sister…but this was still Pokemon Tech, and it was still study, study, study.

But that didn't mean having a bit of fun with it either…

* * * *

"Maro…" 

"Umber…" 

O.K, so in the end, for our star pokemon, it wasn't much fun as treating their wounds was never a pleasant experience, but after 2 years of having this drilled in our heads, I had gotten used to it.

"Oh come on, guys, cheers up, neither of you lost…" Gary said, as both pokemon fell after the double blows came in. A draw, and an impressive one I must admit.

"Yeah, I must say, you impressed me Gary. It showed the Oak blood runs through all the family." I said, impressed with the battle (and certainly not our first, both in the stadium…and well…I'll leave your imaginations to the other place…)

"You were…really good as well Giselle, your performance made me change my idea of Tech students, if you graduate this year, you could be a huge threat in the League."

I had to smile. Time for cocky Giselle to shut this guy up. "Hey, what do you mean COULD? Of course I'll be a threat! And don't you forget it!"

His smile seemed contagious, as he saw right through me. I suddenly felt something…my heart…slightly beating faster…was it…no, this was different that Joe, this felt…

"Very well miss Giselle, I have a feeling that the two of us may meet in the Pokemon League one day soon. But for now, I'm glad that my sister has someone to look up to, to care for…because I sure as hell didn't."

I paused. This was genuine emotion. This wasn't the cocky Gary Oak that Ash told me about, this was the real Gary Oak. 

"Gary…" I felt like needing to say something, but he stopped me.

"…I am such a selfish bastard. All these years, May hasn't heard from her brother, her parents are history, I dunno how Grandpa Oak could stand me at times, never mind Ash."

"Ash?" Of course I knew who he was on about, via May. I should have known that Gary would have known him as childhood friends/rivals…until the unpleasantness of course. 

"…oh, that cute kid. I remember him, he was a beginner trainer when I met him, but he beat my then Cubone with his Pikachu. It made me look about trainers much different, and my studies a lot more different. He taught me that there are some things you just can't learn in school." That was true, and to his dying day, which came way too soon, it's a lesson I still held in the highest regard.

"You knew him? He was my bitter rival…until…well, I straightened out."

"I'm sorry."

Words of regret? Sorrow…from me? Guess I have changed.

He shook his head. "There is no need to be sorry for me, I'm trying to pull my life together now, as I now know the right way to getting there, I've patched up things now with Grandpa, Ash and now May, and my pokemon of course…"

He patted his Umbreon. That part was true at least.

"…I guess this is what it must be like to grow up."

I knew the same feeling that Gary did. I had grown up as well. This made us have a lot more in common. Not just Ash, but our battling…and now our revelations in life.

I touched his shoulder, a bright smile on my face. 

"We all need to grow up Gary, it just takes some people longer to do so. But as long as you do it, it's fine with everyone, especially with yourself."

I stared into his eyes. Something came over me….my eyes were closing…my heart was pounding…

"Gary, Giselle, have you done beating each other to a bloody pulp yet?"

…and I'll have to kill May for that. Typical.

"Hey May, school's out?" I said, quickly returning into normal mode…or at least what constituted for normal for me…

"Yep, but you know a Tech student's life is never over. I'm afraid Gary that you'll have to go, no guys in the girl's dorm, no exceptions, even brothers who I haven't seen in…"

"Yeah, don't worry May…"

Seeing the two embrace made me feel the burden of being an only child, it was truly heartwarming. Gary's eyes held the tears, the tears of happiness…the wall had broken, and Gary had found his maturity.

As he stepped out into the fog, I kept my eyes on him until the bitter end.

"See you tomorrow…"

Both May and I said that, her out loud…me under my breath.

* * * *

After he left, it felt kind of lonely. Although I had more friends now, there must have been something between the Oak and Dexter blood which made them so close. As the final year was ended, May had some startling news.

She was accepted to continue her studying…at university. I never once considered the prospect and was just as surprised to hear she wanted to continue. However, I guess one Oak going for Pokemon Master was good enough.

The final few days as she left for her new life was heartbreaking. I remember staying up all night with May. She remembered the first day we spent together, and I was very embarrassed by her praised with me.

Then she started crying.

"Why…why the tears?" I asked.

"It's just….after all…after everything…we're going to be seperated….first my brother, now you! It's not fair…"

I didn't realise she cared so much. Again, the feeling for the Oak family…it seemed inevitable. 

I hugged her quickly, as May cried.

"Remember, we'll never be apart…as long as we remember each other…and I won't forget you…your brother didn't, I sure as hell won't."

I bent closer as May looked up.

"Gis…elle…"

I quickly kissed her on the lips.

"That was a kiss of friendship Mai. Now you'll never be away from me…" I felt my own tears come. I knew it seemed spontaneous, but it seemed…appropriate. 

*NOTE – Above scene is a tribute to the very heart-warming scene between Akari Kanzaki and Kris Kristopher in the Battle Athletes OVA…yes, they kissed…and whilst there are definitely suspicions of the two girls in love, I dunno…I thought it was really sweet..*

I didn't feel shame for kissing the girl. It was a friendship kiss, and whatever anyone says, no I didn't swing for the same fence.

It was actually my last step to adulthood.

* * * *

Seeing May leave as very hard to take, and I didn't think I could survive without a true friend in these last few weeks. However, she promised to call and give her number ASAP, so we would keep in contact.

The day before graduation, and I was as nervous as heck. I was graduated with a first, a top honours degree from Pokemon Tech, and I was ready to get stronger in the outside world.

I wasn't nervous, I was ready.

And then the phone rang.

It was Gary.

I never actually told him about what happened with May, and had a half decent conversation. He had been calling a lot, but now that May had left, he was a bit upset…but at least it got me a chance to talk to him on my own.

The conversation eventually went in the direction of the graduation…and that I could be facing him in the Pokemon League.

However, it was just us two now…

…just us two…

I plucked up the courage.

"Unless…well…apart from May, and one other guy, I haven't really had too many people get close to me…and with May gone, after graduation I'll be alone for a while, so…do you mind…if we can…get together tomorrow in Goldenrod, after graduation?"

It was a bit of bravery, and the redness in my cheeks was genuine, as Gary had to stammer back. I quickly added; "Not like it's a date or anything, I just want to find a familiar face into his new world."

Yeah, keeping telling yourself that girl.

Fortunately, he was just as nervous and surprised. "Er….sure, just tell me a time and I'll be there." The two of us were certainly friends, and a 'friendship' date maybe, but I would be lying if it wasn't trying to insinuate that there good be something more.

I smiled. "Great, meet me outside Goldenrod Department Store at 4pm sharp, I've got my train tickets so don't be late, I very rarely let a guy wait for me, so be sharp or else…" 

That was my 'paralyser'. A look which scared the crap out of any wannabe suitors. For Gary, he said to me when I used it that it only made me look cuter.

"No problem miss Giselle. I'll be there."

"Great, oh and Gary, May told me to give you this…"

I gave him the number of where his sister would be staying during her apprentenship, so he could still hear from her.

"Thank you, and good luck tomorrow…" he said, and I fumed. This was kind of our signature argument.

"Ha, Gary…"

'I/She doesn't need luck!' before we burst out laughing. Laughing out of genuine feelings rather than conceitedness.

"Very well Gary, I'll see you tomorrow, don't be late otherwise…" I slit my throat metaphorically, trying to scare him of course. 

For whatever reason before I put the phone down, I blew him a kiss. Blew him a kiss?

Now that definitely insinuated something.

"Crap…crap…crap…." I said a few times to say the least before my last sleep in this old dorm…tomorrow, no long a student, but a graduate.

Giselle Dexter, top honour student from Pokemon Technical. Valedictorian. 

But I was more worried now about getting to Goldenrod in time…

* * * *

The graduation was fine, I received the top honours as Valedictorian as many expected. As soon as it was over though, I was in a rush…much to the disappointment of the boys who had hoped that I'd stay for a drink…or more.

I had changed quickly in a formal uniform, I admit, that I hadn't really put much effort into my looks, it was almost a rush job.

If Erika or Misty had seen me here they would have laughed. Giselle…not worrying about her looks? Alert the media.

However, the last step to my life was here.

Love.

The fanboys only saw the outside. Inside was a heart wanting to be cured. Joe started it, May enveloped it and Gary released it.

I was outside, buttoning my white chequered blouse, and straightened out my jeans…yep jeans, what, a girl can't wear casual clothing? I waited for Gary…who came about 5 minutes after. I had to smile, he obviously had a rush job with his outfit, a green shirt and beige trousers/pants on. I add to make a quick jibe, just for fun.

"You're late." I said.

"Hey, I'm bang on time."

Oh, how I loved to torture him…even now, but the less said about that the better. "I said for you to meet at 4. I never said what time I was coming…luckily for you, I was 5 minutes early, so I'll let you off a humiliating death just this once, because I'm in a good mood." 

"Very Giselle…but it's still great to see you, I guess you changed…that is not the look I expected, but it makes you look…well….great.."

I blushed. Yes, I had been told about my looks many times, but it was different when it was a guy that you genuinely liked. Gary was a fine specimen himself, his looks were of a handsome nature, a cocky smile at times but could be quite smile when he wanted. A combo of being humble, and then being arrogant…but then again, the same had been said about me as well.

He complimented me a few times, and handed me a couple of traditional first date gifts of chocolate and some flowers. One of my weak spots is a nice block of chocolate, sadly, it was also one of May's weaknesses as well…trust me, the fights over a block of chocolate were legendary in the May/Giselle part of the dorm.

Of course, when I dragged him for a shopping spree, I don't think even he realised what he was getting into. But it was my graduation, I wanted to remember it, enjoying myself, with a boy…

…a boy I was…

* * * *

Gary had called me a stunner during where I tried on a few clothes. Actually, a few people had wondered if I was a model on the catwalk or something.

We talked like the friends we were…and the lovers I wanted us to be. I guess it me then when we were talking about our pokemon battles, and perhaps our common bond that we wanted to defeat Ash in the Pokemon League. Of course, I added that I would have to beat him as well…

I booked a hotel and asked Gary to stay the night. I made a pact that I would remove myself for the next two months from human comfort to focus on the Pokemon League. I had come with top honours from Tech, I wanted to win it. For this night, I wanted to remember everything I did, just like the last day I did with May…

However, the kiss this time was more than friendship…

* * * *

"Well, Giselle, thanks to you, I can speak to my sister any time, and my bank manager is going to hate me with all the money I drew out…" The reference to me giving him May's number and the other reference about me spending most…O.K, all his money, not so subtle, but I had to giggle….and begin to make my move.

"Heh, maybe it won't be just a one time thing either…" 

I said it as quietly as I could, but Gary had super-hearing applied.

"What do you mean?"

I smiled, those eyes again mesmerising. I breathed in…and spoke.

"You're a remarkable person Gary Oak, I found that out on the first day we met, and since then, we've developed a bond stronger than any friendship, and more than a brother/sister relationship either, trust me, I know when I've found a true self."

Gary said my scent of perfume and pure Giselle was driving him insane. I felt like a cavewoman…not wanting to get rid of him, to keep him for myself.

"You…are…mine…Whether…you…like…it…or…not…" I stroked his cheek, my heart pounded, our eyes locking…

…our lips touching.

It was just a soft kiss, nothing more, nothing less. It was a true one…one shared by me and May in friendship, and by Gary and I in…

"I…like…it…boy, I like it." he said softly, and as thoughts went through my head.

…love.

He returned the kiss with full emotion. True love at my teenage years…it seemed a trend for Pokemon trainers by the locks. Everyone here at Ash' funeral had some sort of love story before 20. 

And I didn't want to let go.

I clocked it at 1 minute and 56 seconds. The kiss of course…

"I'm sorry Gary, I wanted to tell you sooner, but if I told your sister, I'd.." I wouldn't let go.

"…I know, but I felt the same as well, I wanted to tell you too. It's just a shame.."

I nodded. "I'm sorry Gary, but I need to do this. I love you, but I want to win just as much as anyone."

And then he said it.

"I love you too."

He kissed me again, my life had changed…

…it was complete.

Thank you Joe.

Thank you May.

Thank you Ash.

Thank you…Gary.

* * * *

Gary has already told you about our battle and our reuniting with Ash. Gary had left his final match with Ash in the capable words of Misty. I know she can tell you the tale of two cities.

It's true that me and Misty never saw eye to eye but here I think Ash touched me as much as anyone. I'm crying damn it…I'm crying my tears, I'm a human being, I didn't want to see him die…

I had no interest as an Elite. With Gary already working as an Elite/Viridan leader, I been working as a teacher at Tech. I was learning teaching credentials, whilst taking advice of becoming a model. Gary has a picture of me for nearly every day.

Our marriage was where myself and Misty shook hands for the first and one time…until today. I clasped Misty's hand and held her in my arms.

And poor May…her husband Rudi by her side…everything seemed to have gone so wrong. 

And all because of one person…

…Gary has resigned from his work now. I suppose I'll become the Viridian gym leader…I have no idea who will take over the head of the Elite. Richie or A.J maybe…many of the old-school aren't good enough, with the exception of Lance but…well, there is a reason why he can't…

I'm crying…I'm still crying…

"Ash….you fool…don't you know what you did to all of us? We're all here…idiot…"

I turned away.

"Little idiot…"

And the tears wouldn't go away…

* * * *

****

SABRINA

Who am I?

I am I…this person of being is myself. I learnt that from Ash.

People have seen me as cold, calculating…afraid. They see me as power. They see me as danger.

Ash saw me…as a friend.

I loved him like that, you know…during the times where gym leaders and Elite members would work out in meetings and talk, Ash would always work with me when no-one else would.

It was because of him that I discovered my humanity.

A 15 year old psychic at the time, I had discarded everything. Emotions, friendship, family…all gone for the sake of my psychic powers. The family gym became one with me as me and Abra took on the world.

As a psychic trainer, it was hard to beat me…and I was the highest gym percentage at 72% of victories. (even overshadowing Team Rocket's Giovanni) A lot of people liked to face me last on their journey, as they had heard rumors of what I did to people who lost.

However, after Ash and his Haunter, still with me, ironic that the ghost pokemon is still with me whilst the ghost of Ash Ketchum is nowhere in sight, managed to break the fourth wall, I had discovered the meaning to be happy.

I slowly began to recover thanks to my wonderful parents, who forgave me for all the things I had done, I couldn't even begin to apologise…

I was learning things anew. Although I was still a psychic, learning to do things normally was as tough a challenge for me. However, slowly but surely I was learning.

Until Ash became an Elite though, too many people were still wary of me. Current Elite A.J was one of the first to actually talk to me, and honestly did see me as someone other than the 'freak' that others had dubbed me. 

It was my first real talk with someone other than my family. Of the gym leaders, Erika was the nicest towards me, and began to help me enjoying a true schoolgirl lifestyle, she took me out shopping many times, allowing me to enjoy the true outside world. And in the meetings, I managed to finally begin the art of conversation to Erika.

However, the barriers in my heart still remained…until I turned 18…

* * * *

People were accepting my ways now, and the Elite and the leaders were at least starting to talk to me. On my 18th birthday, Erika gave me a friendship broach in the shape of a rose…a true gift from a true friend.

However, now they were discussing new members to the Elite. Lorelei had decided to take to a school and teaching in the way of water mastery, whilst Agatha had finally retired after nearly 50 years in the business. Many were calling for me to replace Agatha, although the other psychic Will obviously had other ideas.

I didn't get along with Will. His meaning of being a psychic was domination in battle and the ability to read minds. That wasn't a psychic, that was abuse. Whilst Will was a young elite, the powers that be that other ideas.

Then the emergence of new blood came.

And there he was.

Ash Ketchum…

He was only 13 at the time, but his smile said everything else. I say the Waterflower sisters in shock, especially as behind him was Misty and Brock, who I unfortunately turned into dolls in my not so stable state.

The fact though of him being a Elite…intrigued me. He'd be the youngest here that's for sure…but the fact was that Lance had said that the talented young generation would be the current and future Elite.

Lance…well, I'll get to him a bit later…

…he did have a point at the time. Aside from a few notable exceptions, those being myself, Blaine, Clair, Whitney, Karen and Lance himself, most of the gym leaders and Elite were getting beat without too much problem. I liked the fact that Will was seen as the weakest leader and many wanted to replace him with me, but there was no way I was getting him in my family gym.

Not too soon after, Gary, A.J and Richie would also join, and a few years later, Casey, but for now, it was just Ash, Agatha's replacement, the one that people would have to beat before getting to Lance.

For Ash, this was just a temporary job. He wasn't a stayer, he was a traveller, and Lance informed us that he would only be working like the rest of us when they were needed. Many of us had other jobs of course, myself still working in the psychic school, Erika with her perfume shop, the Waterflowers with their shows, Whitney and her farm, etc.

However, Ash smiled at the familiar faces around him…and he stopped at me.

I felt like 'Oh no…', but he smiled at me that warm cheeky boy smile. I felt instant relaxed. I realised at that point that I never actually thanked him for bringing me back to the sane world.

And he was growing up so handsome…Misty was a lucky girl. For me, he was too young, but I could see that he had that hearthrob potential.

I guess that was the one area I was still unsure about…love.

The main thing is that in the psychic code, there is a rule that the channelers seemed to expect. Purity.

It's like the true psychics only control on their energies, and to harness their energies, no distractions are needed. Love was definitely a distraction and many had seen me as a leader. 

One rule as well as a psychic lead was that I was to be as pure as the driven snow. In other words, to remain a virgin.

I wasn't a priest, but it seemed like some holy escapade. The vow on most people was very tough…but I felt like it was one I could handle.

The reason…I didn't think there was anyone who could love me. 

A lot of people comment on my goth like look, a doll like pretty face and as some not so subtle people said, 'a body to die for'. I could have been flattered, because they knew not to mess with me and my powers.

However, it still felt like loneliness had claimed me even so many years of being the closest thing to a normal girl had come…

* * * *

Ash had made a habit of being the left to Erika's right. I'm surprised Misty didn't give me the 'witch' tag that she had given three others (including Elite Casey) for being close to Ash. But I think she knew that I couldn't get close to Ash anyway.

As I approached my 20th year, Ash was 15 and finally showing us the potential of a true Elite, a head of the Elite. However, it was going to be hard to oust Lance, a man of 29 years whose pride and strength was almost as legendary as his dragons he used. Whilst Drake, the Orange representive was legendary for his Dragonite, Lance had three at his disposal, and all as strong or stronger than Drake's. 

I remember a practice match between Ash and Lance once. I admired them from afar, as it was Lance's power vs. Ash' heart. To say it was close was an understatement, but on that day Lance won. 

Admire them? What was I thinking? I meant…I was watching them from afar, and certainly was interested in their pokemon skills and strategies.

Weakness…no I didn't have that.

And then…

"Sabrina-san?"

Lance called me with the Japanese suffix, Lance had a lot of respect for me and asides from Ash, he was the only guy around here who wasn't afraid of me. No matter what I did, it seemed all the other Elite (A.J, Gary and Richie excluded) of the male chromosome seemed afraid of me. Maybe it was like I had the plague as people knew I couldn't be touched.

However, Lance' respect for me was incredible. He recognised my strength and how tough life was for me. He himself had a reputation as well for simply being a businessman and pokemon master. Lance was supposedly all business, yet for those he respected and cared for, he was a perfect gentleman.

He had problems immediately after Lorelei had left the Elite. It appears the two were in a relationship, however, splitting away meant that the two were seeing less of each other. It seemed to tear away at Lance, although he did his best to shadow it. As a psychic though, I knew better.

That's why he respected me. He saw me as a person, someone strong…and someone who knew how hard it was to be seen as someone else. 

"Yes Lance?"

"You seem troubled young lady…" Lance probed.

"I'm the psychic, I'm the only one who senses trouble…" I smiled. A smile that had first been seen by Ash via his Haunter. It was Ash who found my smile.

"Point taken…and that was the closest attempt to a joke I think you've tried." The maturity of him was legendary, but to me, his friendly attitude always surprised me, considering that even today both here and in the gym, many tried to avoid getting close to me.

"Hey Sabby!" Ash said, wiping his head on a towel. I had to chuckle. Ash was the only one who could give me a nickname. I saw Lance chuckle as well, as I blushed.

"Ash, never call me that in front of anyone again otherwise…" I said.

"Yeah, I know. Migraines for a year, I got it." Ash said. It was almost a running gag between us. Ash and I were like brother and sister, and I know he was close to so many people (all of them here at the funeral) but asides from Misty at the time, I felt like he solely was brought along to bring me happiness.

Ash, Lance and I began to head out for a bite to eat, as Ash told that he was heading off to Fuschia Mountains for a training session. He asked if either of us would like to come as well, but both of us were too busy at the time. I did join him once on his mountain trips…and I regretted that I never did it again, because it was not long after that he…

* * * *

With Ash gone, Lance became my big brother. It was nice that a male was actually trying to be close to me without getting too close. Everyone including Lance knew about my 'vows' although unofficial, it seemed sacred in the world of psychics, and as I was seen as a leader to them, I stayed with my morals.

That changed a lot a few months later…

It was late night at the Indigo Plateau. The tournament was going to start and I decided to have a walk around. I usually did this back at peaceful Saffron, but I forgot about the hustle and bustle of the Plateau.

And the muggings and violence that occur here as well.

As a psychic, I literally have a sixth sense. The presence of danger, the hunt for blood…or worse…

"Hey, what have we got here?"

A gang of three with smirks on their face emerged from the darkness. I think my pale features were like a beacon of light for scum like this. I didn't give them a second thought.

"Well…the gothic look is not exactly the way I pictured, but what a body…" I saw one of them look me up and down. 

I knew instantly what they were up to, but again, I wasn't afraid.

"Go away." I said with a voice that was so silent, it was deadly. Of course, these men of no morals going to hell couldn't care less.

The third man paused, I sensed recogniton. "Hey, isn't that Sabrina…that psychic chick?"

The others stopped. "Oh…she's famous is she…that makes the prize more valuable…how about we take her, decide who gets her first before offering a ransom reward…"

"I heard she hasn't actually been laid before…whoever gets her first will literally be HER first…"

I had enough. It was like all women were tools for them. I had enough.

"I gave a warning. You failed to heed it. You will pay." I simply said.

Their laugh as they approached was the straw that broke the camels' back. My energies flared, my psychic powers up.

My pokemon were at the centre, but I didn't need them. A shriek of fear as the white aura enveloped my body as the pure energy aura was enough to send them flying into the tree.

I stopped powering up to observe their movements. Hardly a challenge as I turned to walk away.

Stubborn bastards didn't give up though. 

"Urggghhh…why…"

One of them whistled.

Suddenly, it wasn't three of them, it was five…and then eight. 

And these guys were armed…knifes…and guns. 

"So bitch, what is it to be…your body or your life that we take?"

My psychic aura twinged a bit, as I felt the emotion fear for the first time. I built up my energy to create a shield around me.

"She's a freak, just blast her!" One of them called.

And one fired.

My psychic powers however had strengthened far enough to penetrate bullets from my skin, but holding the shield would take power. I had to hold on….

…a mental flash to someone in Indigo….

…anything…

Suddenly, I heard a moan and a thud. Two more found their way as I looked up…

Lance had been checking on the facilities and immediately recognised my psychic flash. A dan master in Taekwando, and hands like wraiths that made Koga jealous, he nailed the vital spots without them even seeing. 

And his prized Dragonite was by his side, with a reflect in case anything else got out of hand.

"Holy…what the heck?" One of the remaining standing said. 

"A league official and gym leader…that is a crime you know of the worst order…" In speed too fast even for a psychic to register, he slammed a palm into two more of the guy's vital spots, putting them down. 4 remained and Dragonite was out for blood…

I realised that the ones taken down were all the armed ones, and Lance was literally scaring the shit out of the remaining guys.

"Dragonite…no mercy…"

(5 minutes later)

Officer Jenny had rounded up them as my energy was finally dispelled…but the fear and the amount of energy had taken it's toll on me. I practically collapsed but Lance caught me before I fell.

"Should we call the League Doctor?" Jenny asked.

"I'll…be fine. I just haven't used this amount of energy…in a while…" I tried standing up, but it was obvious that I couldn't as Lance had to hold me up.

"I'll take her back to the quarters, she'll be fine by morning Officer…" Lance said as he saluted the Jenny in charge, as a squadron came and collected a few people who wouldn't be getting out of jail any time soon.

I felt something hold me from my legs as Lance picked me up and put me on his Dragonite. Lance hopped on.

"Quick route, just hold on tight and don't fall O.K?" Lance said.

I nodded, still strong enough to listen. I gripped his literally no fat waist as tears of emotions fell over me.

Lance had saved me…why? I didn't think there would be anyone out there to care for a 'freak' like me?

But as we headed to the quarters, the start of one of the biggest stories of the League came…and it wasn't the battles either.

* * * *

I staggered down…outside Lance's personal quarters. I was wondering why here….I was nervous…

Lance picked me up again, my red blouse and black skirt ruffled as Dragonite went to it's den. Lance was very slow in taking me in and even slower putting me down on the couch.

I felt his hand touch my cheek.

"Lance….why…" I said.

"Are you a cold woman Sabrina?" he asked.

The touch was trembling, scared, nervous. Lance…this legendary trainer…scared? Of me…of himself?

"No…." 

"I didn't think so, you're cheek is warm. The last time I did this was a touch of Lorelei…her cheek was cold as the ice she was born. I felt that I could never love again…and I know you never thought that period…" Lance said.

His mysterious eyes matched my own, his story telling skills were almost as legendary as he was, he was drawing me in…

"Sabrina, why you? A woman who is the example of womanhood to not any man come close to yourself…for your sake and for the sake of your peers?"

****

WARNING, SEMI-LEMONY SCENE STARTS HERE-ISH…

His hand was completely on my cheek, stroking my pale skin, as smooth as velvet before it went to my neck.

He bent down and kissed me on the forehead. I made no reaction…trying not to succumb to his man, a man who in the eyes of many women was the ideal man, a pure fantasy to all…

"…you are a woman who has perfected an ideal through almost everyone, and yet broken the barrier of your emotionless state. So can you let a man as pathetic as me…to fall in love with you?"

9 years difference…yet he had fallen in love with me. His lips dove down onto my throat…and I felt the reaction there. I twitched.

"Lance…I….can't…yet…"

It was becoming overpowering. The musky scent of the man was overpowering my need to fight. For me it was worse than getting raped…

…because this was something I wanted, despite everything I said.

Lance stopped and took his shirt off.

"Please let this humble man to love you."

And I did.

His kiss on the lips set and broke new walls I never dreamed off. The flames and passion struggled deep within me, and I'd never be the same again. I struggled against him, but this time I closed my eyes in wonder…as I explored this feeling of lust, of passion…of love.

I felt his grasping me and picking me up, hands on my thighs. I didn't struggle as he put me down on the bed, and I wrapped my hands round his neck. My skirt was really torn off as I dug my nails into his first muscular posterior.

His touch on my legs was making me want to explode. His touch became more feverous, as his kisses on the lips, the neck, his feeling me on the legs, on the breasts…

The last outside wall went as my bra went…the cool air of the naked body as I was truly myself. He looked at me with a questionable look.

"Last chance…"

And with perhaps the most human emotion I ever mentioned, I smiled.

"No way…"

And with that, my final wall was broken…and the pain was nothing compared to the warmth of human comfort…at last…

…I was truly born.

* * * *

I woke up, thinking last night was a dream, but the warm feeling inside me hadn't gone. And warmth by my side…

I felt around…nothing. No clothes…I turned as a sleeping man lay beside me. I gulped. 

I had gone against my vow. I had been broken. And by the head of the Elite of all people.

20 year old Sabrina Saffron's virgin vow had been taken by Lance Powers, an Elite legend 9 years older than she was. I was scared, I panicked, I was…

…calmed and silenced by his embrace…and his kiss.

"Lance…I…er…" he silenced me with another kiss. I didn't back down.

"Shhh…don't say anything my love. Nothing…"

I didn't. I felt safe…secure…needing…wanting…

I thought about not using protection. I thought about the possibility of pregnancy…I thought about giving birth…would my child be an esper?

I immediately realised that these thoughts were very panicky…and also things that I had never thought about before.

How did I end in this situation? Fear…from men, brought safe by a man. A sudden spur of the moment…or feelings held back within my mind because of my vow.

Lance got up. "We'd better get out of here. If anyone sees us, we're as good as toasted."

I nodded, and quickly searched for all my clothing. I was really freaked that some of it was partly ripped, I never realised I became that…emotional? Passionate?

"Come on…" Lance said, gripping my hand and looking outside. His people usually came by to discuss the tournaments and what to sort by this time…

"I don't suppose you can teleport can you?" Lance asked. I shook my head. My psychic powers were the last thing from my mind now.

"Nuts…are you decent…well, you always have been beautiful…I guess that's why I felt so much for you. You were different, yet uncaring about the ways people thought about you…"

A love confession?

"…I guess that's what attracted me to you. You were something beautiful, a real creation, moulded from God. One that deserved to be put on this planet no matter what anyone else says. I fell in love you because of you, the person on the inside, the wanting to be free…like myself."

I blushed. Probably for the first time as well.

"Both of us are restricted because of our personas. People only see Lance, the head guy and dragon elite and Sabrina, the silent, deadly esper. Last night was a night which could have been in disaster…"

He cupped my cheek.

"…but it was time that my feelings for you came. Please forgive me for putting you in such a situation…"

I cried. Tears came down as I hugged him.

"You…freed me…you freed me…Lance…only Ash could do that…but you did it…."

I sobbed as Lance cuddled me…

…as a knock on the door came.

"Lance-sir, are you ready yet?"

Aw shit.

"Back window…escape and get to your room ASAP. Otherwise god knows what will happen…"

I nodded, gave him a quick kiss (I stopped before anything more passionate could come out) before escaping. My deshelved blouse and skirt may attract a bit of attention, but I hoped that with my stealth I could escape.

Unfortunately, as I left…I forgot about one thing.

Lance was a head official…and almost all areas around his 'base' was covered…by surveillance cameras. 

Aw shit…again.

* * * *

"Can you explain this Mr Powers?" 

Officials were everywhere after that to say the least. The fact that I had left in full view, less than subtle, was info enough for the Pokemon League to warrant an investigation…

"She was being attacked for god sake…I simply let her rest…" Lance said.

"But one thing came to another didn't it…do you realise the problems that could involve you two…"

Lance couldn't get out of this one. I had been summoned and was listening outside the door as I sighed.

"Caught already huh?" I heard a voice behind me. 

I saw Ash smiling at me, that sweet smile that I adored him for, the smile that I had inadvertently copied.

"Ash…but…how…" 

"Peon!"

I forgot he also had a psychic pokemon, and the closeness of his bond with it almost made him a psychic as well. It must have relied by thoughts and brought them to Ash. Ash didn't use that technique much, but…

He fussed his Espeon a bit before looking at me.

"This may be weird considering I'm 5 years younger, but the fact of the matter is yes, we've all heard. And to stay that we are a bit surprised is a bit of an understatement…but that doesn't mean we disagree."

I was stunned.

"You see, if it's genuine, it's genuine. And considering how Erika's matchmaking experiences for you have been, it might be the thing that you may need the most…" he chuckled and I had to agree. Erika had tried to get me out of his vow and out with some of her local 'boyfriends' but nothing worked. I found it weird that this did…

"…the Pokemon League is always under some scandal or something, you just happened to be unlucky. My advice is this Sabrina."

Ash then gave me the most important advice I ever had.

"Forget everything. Forget your vows, forget what people will say, and forget what people see you as. You made a decision, and you can either accept or regret it. Regret it, and it may haunt it. Accept it, and you may find out what the truth can hold you."

I realised what he was speaking about. His relationship with Misty had been accepted by the public, Misty as the high ranking water master hadn't come under scrunity for being in love with a head official. And now that I thought about it, weren't the situations the same? 

A gym leader…with a high ranking offical…O.K, Ash was 2 years younger compared to my 9 years, but still…

Ash clutches my shoulder. "You are your own person Sabrina, you can't change it…so don't try…"

I looked at him, those kind eyes, the first person whose kindness broke my barrier of solitude. 

I hugged him, a tear in my eye. "Thank you Ash…thank you." I kissed him on the cheek, saw his own flushing look before releasing. 

"You're welcome…" Ash said as I turned. With one last look, I paused…and entered the abyss…

* * * *

The result of the meeting was as expected, Lance as a high ranking official was now under the constant eye of the media, as was I…and I was forced to leave the Saffron Gym after my school found out about my own breakage.

After 2 years, Lance had enough. People had accepted our love, and yet people still ridiculed us. Lance at that point decided to retire. He had enough. In his place came Gary Oak, and also Casey Ruki. He retired to his own near the Lake of Rage, where we held almost a celestial protection over the many poachers around trying to snag the Gyarados families that breed there.

As for us, we're still here, still together. I'm an old mad at 30 and he's approaching his 40th year, but we're still together. We shortly married after leaving the League whilst my father takes care of the gym…with help from Cherie.

Cherie…my adopted daughter. An esper of her own, a talented trainer in her own right, now 23…her Giraffarig and her link with it was exceptional at such a young age that I took her on as my pupil. Now, I love her like my daughter. She's all grown up, married to a young Pokemon Technical Advisor Joe, and of course, he's scared shitless of my powers so he knows he'd better take care of her….

But those words Ash told me…

…that advice…

…and it comes down to this. The only thanks available are to his ashes.

I bowed my head in silent prayer, my psychic energies letting off a slight glow.

"Let's your ashes fly to the heavens Ash. I'll never forget you…and thank you."

* * * *

****

MOLLY HALE

I knew him before practically anyone else did here. Aside from his mother, and also the Oaks, I think that people underestimate the memories of a young child towards their youth.

Like Gary and May Oak, I remembered the times that I played with Ash Ketchum. I was only 4 compared to his 8 or 9 years of age, but it was still comforting that I had an 'older brother' to take care of me.

My mother had been 'gone' for a long time according to my dad. I thought she was dead, missing on a plane expedition in the ice mountains (the same ones where the legendary field agent Miyamoto had been killed…) via avalanche. For the longest time, it was just papa and me. And at times, Delia and Ash.

My father was a college friend of Ash' mother, Delia Ketchum. We visited many times as I called out 'Ashton one-chan!' everytime time I visited. He truly seemed like my brother, as both Arthur and Delia said many times.

No, the two weren't in love, they were close than that, they were best friends…a bond of friendship that couldn't be spoilt by love was a special thing indeed. I know that Arthur blames himself at times for the break-up of the Ketchums, but he needn't be. It was an innocent moment caused by Delia's despair of her husband…and I know he believes that in heaven now.

Over the years, my father became one of the top fields in Pokemon archeology and an expert in the field of legendary pokemon. He told me stories about the legendary birds, of Lugia, and of course, the dogs, in particular Entei.

Entei was like a vision to me, firey red…a red that burns with passion and strength. Strong, loyal and protective, Entei was like the pokemon representative of my own father. 

One night however it almost became that true….

* * * *

Greenfield, my home town had been taken by a crystal catastrophe thanks to my releasing the power of the Unown. I was too young then to realise or even remember it. However, stories from my father, Delia and Ash helped me recover the memory that I still wept to, the fact that I could have destroyed the world.

The once beautiful town of Greenfield now a crystal abyss.

It all happened when I was told that my father was 'missing.' Like my mother, I presumed the worse…and I went into a bit of denial, playing alphabet with tile pieces of my father's research.

Little did I realise what a simple child's game would bring.

The power of the Unown, the mysterious ghost pokemon who had taken my father, had the abilitie to control visions and mind, to believe in what you want to believe. To make one's dream world become a fanatical reality.

And at the time, I was thinking that my father was Entei.

So when the legendary pokemon emerged, I didn't have too many second thoughts.

My papa had returned to me, and me alone. I just didn't release what powers I had unleashed…I was a scared young girl with the powers to finally have my life right.

I had my papa…but I wanted more, my mama.

Today, Delia is my step-mother, she adopted me after…well…anyway, I've apologised to her so many times now I think she was getting sick of it. However, I still have no excuse for my selfish needs, even at my young age. 

My papa abducted Delia, and put her in the control, believing her to be my mother. The alternative world was one where I could be the ruler if you will, a power so unbelievably scary, if someone more unscrupulous had control of this power, you wonder what would have happened.

I was just an innocent and scared child.

So when Ash and his two friends Misty and Brock tried to come after me, I was surprised, I didn't want them interrupting 'my' family reunion. But seeing their pokemon made me want to become like them…

…except being the best. 

I grew up fast thanks to the Entei's powers, and my pokemon created from my fantasy world were ones that could beat anything. Brock fell fast, but it was just a diversion to Ash so he could try and save Delia.

The match against Misty however was where things changed. I realised that I could do things on my own if I wanted, and the prospects of new challenges thrilled me. However, that changed when Ash tried to take 'my' mother back.

Entei nearly killed him…but the loyalty and friendship of his other family, his pokemon, tore at me bit by bit. When his Charizard flew in to save him, and then the vicious fight between Charizard and Entei….

…no more. No more fighting. No more losses…I didn't want this.

Entei had almost delivered the final blow, but I stopped it. At that point, reality or not, the true Molly Hale had spoken.

The escape and the resurrection of the real world took a lot of power from Entei, but the spell of the unown was broken. My father had been trapped in there, but with the spell broken, Greenfield's resurrection was under way. 

Thank you Entei. Entei's strength was like my father's, protecting me to the very end. 

* * * *

Things started to return to normal. My father as a welcome back gift came me my first pokemon, a cute cuddly Teddiusa. It was more of my pet/friend than to me used for pokemon battle…although it would prove to me a very formidable friend in the future…as the paparazzi would find out.

And then…as I was playing on the stepping stones…

My father had returned from his latest excursion from what I saw…but then someone was there as well…

I was shocked…and I spoke the word I never thought I would speak.

"Mama!"

It turned out she had survived the avalanche, but had been presumed dead within the snowstorm. She had found a cabin out of no-where, but couldn't get anywhere near communications. It was a survival team that finally found her…but she had amnesia.

No-one informed the family because there was no records on her. It was only through DNA testing that people found her as Lucretia Hale. After the incident of the unown, it was obvious that my father hadn't been going out to work…he'd been informed of the finding and was going to the hospital to help her.

He didn't tell me…because he didn't want to get my hopes out.

After 2 long months though, the snow and fog had all gone from her head. The miracle workers at the hospital were very well thanked, her mind was mostly fixed whilst her body was still fairly weak.

However, she desperately wanted to see her daughter's face again.

The warmth of my hug was not to be understated.

I had my family again.

* * * *

My mother had not been given too long to live. Her condition was an advance case of Onucitra Syndrome, a chilling disease which slows down the body's cells into an eternal sleep, caused by excessive exposure to the cold…and being under how much snow for how long was probably the worst exposure you could have.

She wasn't suppose to last longer than 6 months. Again my father decided not to tell me, he didn't want to see me so sad after finally recovering from everything. However, my mother's spirit with my family was strong, and she never stopped fighting. 

Frequent visits from Mrs. Ketchum, and phone calls from Samuel Oak, as well as Ash as well to see how we were was something we looked forward to all the time. Despite my mother's condition, we still visited their house for a lovely supper occasionally.

My mother lasted above all doctor's conditions, and survived for 3 more years, 3 years of happiness despite constant pain. Despite her death and the sadness that at 11 years old, I was without a mother for good this time, I was proud of her when my father and Delia told me the story.

By this time, I could have gone out and become a pokemon trainer. At 10 I didn't because I wanted to remain with my family. My mother was at her weakest stage, but still came up to tell me stories every night and kiss me on the cheek. 

When it was just my father and I, it was time for me to have a good think on what to do…

* * * *

I was surprised when the feeling of becoming a Pokemon trainer didn't appeal to me. I was so into it when I was inside the dream world, and yet in the real one, battling didn't appeal to me.

I guess the thought of violent battles after seeing Entei and Charizard was still in the memory of my mind, and I didn't want to see it…I knew there were some trainers who would go into that depths of violence, they weren't all as kind-hearted as Ash, Misty and Brock I knew that.

So what do I do?

Study.

I decided to go into my father's footsteps. And learn what I can about pokemon research…it seemed that the memories of my dream world had still been in my memory at the back of my mind, and the memories of the pokemon and their attacks still itched there, ready for me to take advantage.

Options? Pokemon Technical? My dad certainly could afford it, but I felt that it wasn't my style. Whilst I know this was a view not true, being with what I thought were millionaires spoilt children wasn't good for me, my family were true down to earth despite our earnings?

Apprentice gym leader? I thought about it, the test scores were difficult to get in, but people could start at 11…but there wasn't anywhere I really wanted to go into.

My Teddiusa poked at my leg as I looked on. 

Then I thought of something. I had bypassed the flyers in Greenfield many times but ignored them for whatever reason.

But now I had an idea.

* * * *

"Phan!"

I cuddled the baby Phanpy as it drank the warm milk in the adoption agency. I was working as a volunteer for sick and abused pokemon where not even the Pokemon Centres could cater for.

These 'Pokepal' Centres were kind of like the animal hospital of the generation in the Pokemon world. People as young as 8 were in there taking care of the pokemon, usually the baby ones, whilst the more experienced people took care of the older, more dangerous and less trusting of humans. 

This was a world that I think children could be scared off definitely, but that meant that volunteers were taking seriously, and questionnaires were important. These included vaccinations against infected pokemon for example, these places were approved by the Pokemon League as a kind of off-beat Pokemon Centre.

I travelled many times to see what Nurse Joy had to say about certain pokemon before putting them into the adoption category. Many times, I considered whether being a nurse whether for pokemon or humans was what I was truly made for. My papa always said that I had a magic touch…

….why couldn't it save mother then?

I work as a volunteer for half my time for the best part for 2 years, focusing on pokemon research as well, trying to get into work with my father. A couple of times I went on with his digs, and whilst he was definitely concerned about me, he seemed to have realised that his daughter had grown up throughout her ordeals and didn't object.

I knew I'd have to think about my true future. Seeing Ash and everyone grow up into the people they are now inspired me to go truly into my work.

And a chance comment from Ash started on a surprising career for me.

* * * *

"Your mother's fine Ash." I told him. Since everything, Arthur and Delia had certainly rekindled their old college friendship, and many times when Ash phoned home from his busy job, I was there as well, helping Mrs. Ketchum prepare dinner.

I was 15 at this point, and was still into research, and I wanted to go transfer into Pokemopolis, Eve Jacqouilde was a legendary female archeologist, and quickly becoming my father's biggest 'rival' in that field. My dad joked that I wanted to go there just to spite him.

However, a chance comment from Ash changed me. I had always been judged by my father's intelligence and had often been called 'daddy's girl' especially by some of the nastier people in the agencies.

Ash said something surprising as unlikely say Giselle or Erika, no-one judged me by my looks. 

"How's your work going?" Ash said.

"O.K, I don't think my dad is too happy with me perhaps trying to get into work with Eve…but she's the only other major archaeologist around the Kanto area, plus she's the only female one I know…"

"Molly, are you sure this is what you want?" Ash asked.

I pondered about that. Did I really consider myself going into my father's footsteps? I paused…

"Ash…I'm not sure what I want. I want to be recognised for myself, I'm always seen as my dad's daughter. I want to escape the shadow…following his footsteps isn't exactly the smartest thing to do."

Twenty years of age Ash Ketchum smiled at me.

"Personally, I think you'd stand out in a crowd. You're smart AND cute."

Cute? 

Cute?

I can't remember anyone using that word around me, except for one occasion…

"Brock told me that you looked cute back in…well…back then, and you were all grown up. I agree, you look more like that every day…you're just not trying to control anything anymore…"

I smiled. Ash had said that I had brains and beauty. To hell with being a famous daughter, to hell with controlling power…

I was Molly Hale, and I had my own destiny.

"Ash…thank you." 

With that, I ended my conversation with Ash, and began to think as I helped cut the carrots for one of Delia Ketchum's famous dinners.

Maybe the future had a few more bumps and turns than I expected…

* * * *

At 16, I began a new path…one hidden even from my father.

Misty began to help me. She was helping designing my look…sadly, she decided to go a bit overboard, and enlisted a bit of help…

So, add a bit of Erika's perfume and kimono lessons, a fashion tip or two from Giselle Dexter, fitness lessons from Casey Ruky, tai chi and costume design from Duplica Imite and a bit of a snip snip from Misty herself…

…and we have Molly Hale, catwalk girl.

Giselle had been an inspiration of being a young model. Succesful as a quarter-finalist in the pokemon tournaments in Johto, she had began working on a number of careers, including modelling. Although she and Misty didn't get on that well, Giselle was actually a fair help in the modelling trade…and I suppose all those other things helped a bit as well.

At 16, I made my modelling debut.

Now this was a surprise as people saw me as the new girl on the block. If people recognised the name Molly Hale, they didn't care. I was nervous going down there and becoming the new fashion icon, but it seemed that instead of Molly Hale, they saw me by my stage name.

Unown. Sounds appropriate. 

A lot of my designs were of black which helped, but it got me into the spotlight…and into talking to people about what you did rather than what your father did. 

However, I still liked to research…and to prove that not all models were airheads (of course, Giselle shut that theory up…and with this intelligent breed now, people were starting to second guess every next big thing…)

Being a model was hard work, but when you've lived through and created a possible destruction of the world, I guess this was easy.

* * * *

My father died suddenly when I was 18. It was a shock on me to say the least, but the death had been caused my too many digs…

…seeing the X-rays and his lungs full of dust, burning coal like dust, I had to keep my tears in and not be sick. 

However, as soon as I was alone…I cried and cried so much.

My family was gone…everything seemed to end into nothingness. My work, my life, the past, the present, the future…reduced to ashes.

At the funeral, I stood by as Delia made the eulogy about my father. She seemed to be in worse pain that I did, not too surprising considering their closeness. They weren't in love, they had the friendship that no lovers could have.

At the end of it…Delia was sitting alone, crying. Today, she is still crying, but she has someone still with her.

And that someone…was me, starting on the day of my father's funeral.

I walked up to her. 

"Delia?"

The mature yet still very beautiful woman looked up in tears. Ash had just left (I didn't realise he was watching from afar, today he's still doing that, except in the heavens where he so deserves) and I held her hand. It was like the mother I wanted to be with me forever.

I realised my decision before she did.

"May I call you my mother?"

Delia's tears matched my own….looking into my eyes…

…and we embraced.

Our tears were more than our words that day, but somehow, through each other, we would get through this…

* * * *

Today our tears are for another family member lost, not my original family, but he was as close as to a family as possible.

I looked at my husband talking with Giselle. Yep, I got married last year to Joe Igashi, a Tech teacher who Giselle introduced to me. Apparently, they were very good friends and it was almost like a blind date for me because I was too busy for boys despite the amount of mail I received. Joe however, captured my heart for his honestly, determination, hard work ethics and true morals.

I was 21 when I met him, 2 years later, we got married, and 6 months after that, Ash Ketchum, a legend, gets killed.

The Hale/Ketchum blood line seemed to run on tragedy. However, somehow, I would have to break out of my world and continue…

I looked to the skies.

"Father…mother….Ash….we'll continue to be here, watch us over as always…"

A cold tear hit my hand.

I think Entei is watching me as well…

* * * *

And that's it for another lot. I hope you enjoyed it as always.

Why Sabrina for that semi-lemon scene? Well, call me nuts, but I've felt Sabrina was like the most devil like sexy girl in the anime…forget Prima and Ivy, Sabrina had a dark like sexuality which made her attractive, and I felt that if someone could get through to her, she could be more passionate than any other character. Disagree with me? Yep…thought so. ^_^

Next chapter;

She is known through the island regions as a saviour, a goddess…a woman to be strong in all occassions. Her connections with the legendary Lugia are stories to be told on their own. However, it was bringing her and one boy together which created that legend. Next time, Melody Furura speaks about the world and what has changed…


	12. Chapter 12: Melody

****

AFTERMATH OF THE AFTERLIFE

Another one bites the dust…these chapters are becoming an obsession for me, I need to do them. I am flattered by the many reviews I've had since starting this fanfic, and I thank everyone.

This time, it's Melody's turn. I think she is such a good character to work with, not only is she the only movie character who seems to have a good decent development (aside from Molly Hale), but she can easily be worked into an AAM argument, which is probably the main reason why I like her. Yes, she may have been flirting with Ash at times, but I honestly think it was just to get a rise out of Misty, and she what she thought. She questions her several times in the movie of their relationship, and it always gets a response from the raging waters that is Misty. 

So Melody, or Mel-chan in Poke-mole, let's go!

And the new topic for this chapter? Religion. This focuses on what I know of Japanese religion and what they see other religion as well, as Melody's role as a priestess is explored.

Enjoy!

* * * *

I pray your Ashes are heaven sent Ash.

I bowed my head in silent prayer, wishing I could performing a sending ceremony for my dear friend Ash Ketchum. But for one as special as Ash Ketchum, I think he deserves to be here in all his remains.

I opened my eyes to see Brock and my husband talk with Misty, trying to make her smile. I guess she needs it now.

I teased her about her relationship with Ash so many years ago, but now, she needs to smile. It scares me that she is like this, it is definitely not like her. Not the happy, temper-tantrum Misty of old school days.

My heart is cold as well, as the pain that almost everyone here as suffered. If someone like the duo formerly known as Team Rocket can be sad at a day, and someone with a record of no emotion like Sabrina can, so can I.

For today, the act can be dropped. I cried.

Tracey noticed it as he came up to me and hugged me, still sobbing, this time into his chest.

I miss him so much…

* * * *

I first met Ash during the Shamuti Island legend, 13 years ago. I was a 13 year old youngest daughter of the Furura family, a family bound in tradition of the old legends that the islands portrayed. 

I guess it was kind of inevitable that I would follow in the footsteps of my family, including my older sister Carol. It didn't mean that I liked it though. 

Yeah, I was the black sheep of the family, not in terms of that I didn't like them, the opposite, I was close to my family, it's just I didn't seem to understand the feeling for tradition like everyone else. Carol called me 'an adorable tomboy'. A bit of an oxymoron, but hey, I've dealt with worse.

The time came when I would perform the ceremony for the legend of the Chosen One. And yes, I probably did see my family and its members perform it 100 times, both in practice and performance. 

My life throughout my life on the island was one of a girl enjoying the island life, and I did like it's festivities definitely. It was always like there was a bit of magic around the world whenever we performed a festival.

On my 13th year, I would understand the magic myself.

That's when Ash came into my life.

I'd seen many 'chosen ones' perform the ceremony, but I could tell Ash was different already. He didn't have that cocky confident look that most of the boys did, especially as a lot of them hit on Carol as well…sometimes I wonder how my sister got through the kiss on the cheek routine with some of the lechers around.

Ash however seemed innocent, nice…and cute. It was like a 6th sense the islanders have, their ki sense into the spirits of the islands and notice a entity they need to know. 

I guess subconsciously I knew that Ash was special, and something different and more interesting was going to happen on my first time performing the ceremony. And seeing him freaked out by the Island's native masks was always funny…

But for now, I simply kissed him on the cheek.

The look on Misty's face had to be seen, it was like she had been hit with a static shock from head to toe, her shivers had to be seen. If that wasn't a scene of jealously I have no idea what isn't.

__

"Well I guess you must me…his girlfriend!"

"Aw gross…"

"Oh, I don't think so!"

Teasing Misty became somewhat of my national hobby since then, I told her not to be jealous as the ceremony was performed. It was cute seeing Misty fume and Ash not having a clue about her, the boy may be cute, but he was denser than lead.

Although I may have mocked the performing of the ceremony, that certainly didn't mean I didn't take it seriously. I knew that it was important for all the people of the island to see the ceremony, that their tradition was important to them, so despite what I thought, I still performed my work like my family before that.

I learned how to play the ocarina since I was 5. It was one of my favourite times when I went to the cliff-face, with my sensei my grandfather Mikoshi teaching me how to play, as we played together along with the spirits of the fu or wind racing beside us. It was the first time I really did feel spiritual.

I certainly wanted people to feel like that when I played my tune…

…but that didn't mean I couldn't have a little fun as well.

After I performed my song, I subconsciously began to flirt with Ash (and once again getting a response out of Misty), the 'most handsome Chosen One in years' as I called him seemed to scare Misty into submission. 

However, Ash certainly believed in his role almost as much as I did. He wanted to get the three sacred treasures as soon as possible. I liked that about Ash, his enthusiasm and commitment was incredible to whatever he attempted to do. However, to say the least I felt a little guilty especially when Karen decided to take him out in a storm.

It felt unlike any storm, like it was unnatural. I didn't know at the time it was because of our legend and the legend of the three birds, but I still felt guilty for Ash getting caught in it. Simple-minded, yet adorable Ash.

And I guess Misty saw it the same way as well.

I took on the opportunity to make fun of Misty and her so obvious feelings for Ash, despite her attempts to deny it. Also, the other guy, Tracey came along with us.

I'll discuss Tracey later on, because early on we didn't speak much. However, that would chance quite a bit later on to say the least.

Using my sister's boat, we travelled on to the islands, hoping to find Ash. I should mention that like with the ocarina, my family had been skilled in navigation and had learnt how to use a boat from a young age. Unlike most children at 10 who went out to become pokemon trainers, I was learning how to use a boat in the right way. On an island nation, it's very important to learn that fact quickly.

We set out to find Ash. We found him…(along with the three stooges Jessie, James and Meowth) and I gave him such a cussing for rushing out, even though I knew that indirectly it was my fault. Misty came with a funny comment referring to 'Welcome to my world.' 

I countered it with 'It's practice for when the two of you get married.' The look on her face was hysterical. 

I gotta say, Misty was probably like the sister I always wanted. I loved Carol to bits, but the fact is that she was so much older than I was, and she was into tradition way too much than I was. Misty was like the funny sis that I always wanted that we could talk about anything. Throughout the years, as one of the three witches as Misty called me and Ruuki and Imite-chan, we have become so much closer.

At that point though, making fun of Ash and Misty was the last thing on my mind, as it's not everyday that a giant electric based legendary bird descends from the heavens onto Fire Island does it?

It became apparent of what things were entailed after we were captured by Lawrence III. His attempts of collection which Misty despised (you go girl!) were the first real attempts I had been spiritually connected with pokemon. The discovering of the legendary chant, and it became apparent that he was trying to summon the god of the sea.

Lugia. A legendary pokemon said to protect the sea, around the island of Shamuti, the centre of the Orange Islands was where it was said to reside underwater. The belief was there around the people definitely but as no-one had seen it, we had to wonder.

It was at that point I think my life changed into the seriousness that I take and pride myself in now. As we freed the two captive pokemon, and soon after, the battle begun with Articuno also getting in the mix, the song of Lugia was heard.

Lugia was born.

It saved us from being destroyed by the aftermath of the attacks (which led to a moment where Ash gained the second treasure…and also a moment where Tracey held me safe to protect me…) but not even Lugia was strong enough to hold out the three powerful legends.

It's decent to the sea as the war raged on was certainly nothing for a pokemon like that to suffer, and I felt a slight pain of rage in my body.

And then I remembered the sounds of Lugia, flowing through the sea, playing vibrantly with life.

And it was the same as the song I learnt for the ceremony, the song of legend. 

I began playing.

And the power from a few simple notes managed through an ocarina by a simple young girl was enough for the pheonix to be reborn…

…and our roles were defined as saviours.

Thanks to Slowking and Ash, we got two of the treasures but the third one was missing. And with the war cascading, we only had one hope, the chosen one.

And Misty realised it before I did.

__

And thus the earth shall turn to Ash.

Ash was the boy of legend. He certainly didn't believe it (I wish my Mom had called me Bob…), but none of us laughed. Tracey, Misty and myself all thought it was true, Ash was the one who could save us all.

However, I didn't realise how important my role as well, in playing Lugia's song. I never thought how important my life was until this moment…I guess the tradition of my past finally caught up in my heart.

However…

Despite help from Team Rocket and then from Lugia, the third treasure seemed safe and secure.

And then the bastard come forth.

We forgot about the other problem. Lawrence was the one that started this off, we should have known he would try and do something to end it as well…his attempted capture of Lugia was near horrifying, as the legendary pokemon took out both his flying fortress and two legendary bird pokemon with two hyper beams, trying to break out of it's own trap.

And it fell to the sea, and unconscious Ash upon him.

My first instinct was to save him. Tracey and Misty both tried to stop me, but I was adamant.

I handed over my ocarina to Misty…but she refused and smiled.

I remember these words so well that they are now a part of me.

"_Ash is never true alone…because he's got…me."_

I looked on in shock. She had admitted her feelings for Ash, not to Tracey or her other close friend Brock, but to me, an island stranger who had flirted with her interest almost as soon as he landed.

A connection of friendship hit us like a thunderbolt from Pikachu. We clasped hands as I gave her a hug, again, referring my thought that the two of us could have been sisters in another lifetime.

In the end, it was for the best. Misty was obviously a stronger swimmer than I was, and managed with Tracey's help to get him out of there. 

He looked so lifeless according to Misty, and she was probably tempted to give him mouth to mouth, but now wasn't the time for teasing.

Weak, cold, and hurt…but Ash continued on to get the final sphere to Slowking, and place it in the pedestal.

We all felt the power shining from the spheres as the shrine glowed in a spectural light. Ash gave me the nod as I looked on.

Every pokemon making the journey, the climate, everything was depending on me.

And my ocarina played.

As every note came out, my heart was pulsing with life, with energy, with hope. This was something that only I could do…that I could tell my own grandchildren one day.

I shed a tear or two when the performance came to an end, and as Lugia was reborn and the three birds returned to their islands, I fell to my knees and looked at my instrument.

This was my own doing. 

I had saved the world.

* * * *

"So, you're going now?" I said as Ash, Misty and Tracey waited outside my home.

"Yes, we are sorry, but we have to continue our journey." Ash apologised.

I nodded and smiled. "I'll write to you as much as I can Ash. I wish you all the best…"

I hugged the young Ketchum as Misty fumed in the corner as Tracey chuckled. I let go and then hugged a surprised Tracey. I wasn't sure why I did it either, I think he seemed to be my protector a number of times during the ordeal, and besides, he was part of the family as well.

Finally Misty, who seemed to be just as surprised when I hugged her…

…and I whispered…

"Go get him girl, before it's too late…maybe I'll steal him if you're not careful…"

Misty blushed, but then smiled. "No chance…" 

As the two of us giggled, I distinctly heard Ash say 'What are they laughing about?' 

If only you knew Ash, if only you knew…

* * * *

I didn't see them off the ferry, I was simply enjoying the freedom of playing my ocarina in my regular clothes by the cliff face. The wind blowing through my hair, it was the best feeling in the world for me.

I felt a lot different after the ordeal, I knew that my life wouldn't be the same again. I was the girl that brought Lugia from the surface, and along with Ash, Misty and Tracey, the girl who saved the world.

I think it's safe to say that I did a lot of growing up during that trauma, and I knew that my work wasn't done.

Already tourism was peaking after hearing about the legend and how the world was saved, and to say that the paparazzi was around here a few times was an understatement. Ash and co didn't have to suffer that as they was always on the move. No-one could seem to catch onto them, which was a good thing for Ash.

Not so much of a good thing for me though…as I was pretty much grounded. 

The attention didn't seem to be as important now. Before the ordeal, I was seen as a modern girl, a tomboy, someone who took these things in stride. 

Now, I was Melody Furura, saviour.

That seemed to make me a grown up.

I had to change…and think about what to do now…

* * * *

__

Miko…

The duties of the priestess of the Shamuti Island Shrine, built soon after the rising of Lugia had given me a spriritual presence as the sun shone overhead.

The kami of the sun, Akaterasu Omikami. I began studying religion as a focus after my own religious experience with Lugia. That's right, after I played Lugia's song, I felt uplifted, like a shining light towards me..

The name Akaterasu Okikami…her name translates to as "Great Divinity Illuminating Heaven." I felt that light when Lugia was reborn from the song, it's greatness shining over Ash, myself and the others, it was like each pokemon was born under a spiritual deity.

I guess that's what made me study religion, to see how pokemon fitted into his world. How the kamis had decided their fate, and how their true destiny is shown.

I am the Miko, or Shrine Maiden. I have true spiritual contact with the pokemon Lugia through my song. My traditional clothing of my long white sleeved top (a chihaya) and long red pants over the leg (hibakama) gave me a sense of power…one much more than the adult leaders…

My ocarina was my symbol of Lugia, the symbol of the heavens. My flowing hair as I sat there in mediation…such a contrast to my tomboy life of a month ago.

The talismans and ofudas sold at the shrine were legendary as I'd accompany them with a song every time. I guess even the most religious of practices take control of financial reasoning. I didn't agree with it after my experience, but despite everything, I was still a child.

Adulthood in my mind, childhood in body. I was stuck between them. 

* * * *

Kyudo archery was one of my newfound practices. I fired shots with precision. The way of the bow it was translated, sometimes I would work my ki into the practice of zen archery…with me being the target of course. 

I wasn't afraid any more, power seemed to give me a sixth sense, no-one could believe that I was the same girl anymore.

Carol and my family looked at me with a combination of pride and loneliness. This path I chosen meant my life had been decided for me, it was now a decision to see which way I would take it.

Anything that I did was now all work related. Even practising archery of my ocarina was all work ethic. 

I looked at a present…bought for me by Misty, Tracey and Ash.

"_Sorry to leave Melody, but we have to leave. Make sure you remember us…'_

The kushi was a work of art. A Japanese comb made from the gold of an old Squirtle's shell and the beautiful Shelder's pearl. It was a symbol of my new found status of a priestess…

However, for me it did mean loneliness. Was this my destiny?

My destiny was more than that thankfully…

* * * *

Over 4 years until my 18th birthday, my work was becoming legendary. Every year, the anniversary of Lugia's appearance was always celebrated with the ritual of the Chosen One, except this time it was in honour of Lugia…and it ended with me playing the song at the shone, for the vain hope that Lugia would answer our calls…once again.

Although it never did, the atmosphere of power through the raging waters, the lightning and the ceremonial lights around the shine always made people feel that Lugia was still around us in spirit. 

Now, as a martyr of Shamuti and the world, into my adulthood, I was now being bombarded with requests from all around the world to visit their own shrines and temples, to bless them with the power of Lugia.

It was obvious that people considering Lugia's spirit inside me…in reality, I think it was in Ash all the while…the dense fool just didn't realise it.

Ash…I thought about him a lot. At first, he was just a cute, dense young boy. But the more I heard about him, the more my heart was strung. I watched him in the Johto championships…as much as I watched Misty cheering him on.

Something told me in her cheers that it wasn't just cheers for him to win…or for him as friends. No, something told me she had finally told him that she loved him.

And despite the fact that I told her to go for it, I did fell sad that I couldn't get him for myself.

O.K, I was in love with him. I genuinely meant it when I said he was cute, I wouldn't have kissed him if he wasn't, trust me. And seeing his growing muscular (still dense) self, it was more than a girl could handle.

Many girls have been interested him, but I knew that Misty was the one for her. 

At times I've whispered 'Please let me be your number one…I want to be your number one…'

My song was never called or received…

Singing was something that I had worked on which I needed for my psalms and songs. I was a priestess and felt this was a duty for me. Today, I sung at Ash' funeral…

…and still the song wasn't heard. Ironic wasn't it…

However, the thoughts of love had to be cast aside as my life and work wouldn't forbid it…

…however, it was still my life.

And one surprise incident changed it forever…

* * * *

"The storm is getting a bit choppy Shamuti Priestess…"

"Can we get through?"

"It's getting rough…"

The winds and storms were terrible at times coming back into the Orange Islands. I always ask if I can pilot the boat, and every time, my 'protectors' never let me despite my boating experience.

Overprotection or idiocy? You decide.

A tight scrape with some rocks made us fall and the water touching our faces. Instantly, they seemed to ask for my guidance.

"Priestess, what can we do?"

I was silent, in a trance, thinking myself. I wasn't a god, I didn't hold any magic powers, all I had was a blessing of the heavens.

My eyes snapped open.

"Pray."

"Huh?"

"It's either that or we die…" I took out my ocarina, and began to play Lugia's song, now known as the 'Power Of One'. The guards I think decided to pray now maybe for Lugia to come and save us.

I knew it wouldn't happen…I was playing it to comfort my soul. I knew that I would probably not survive this, so I just wanted to remain happy to the last.

'_I never truly knew what the world was. It was a world of work for me…it's a shame I never once again experience the true side of life..'_

My thoughts were that as I cascaded into the water, still playing the notes, once again in a trance…

…Blessed darkness followed…

* * * *

A white light shone above me as I witnessed the light of the kamis surrounding me, wanting me to take me there…

__

Come back…

A voice however was keeping me from doing it…

I felt warmth…human touch…

My eyes opened…

…and a familiar face emerged in front of me.

"Tra…cey?" I whispered before passing out again.

* * * *

"You're awake now?"

My eyes fully open taking in my new surroundings. It was a hut, almost like the ones back at Shamuti Island. I saw an artist's easel, and a Smeargle working on it's form of art….it seemed to have got a lot of pink paint on it….

I looked at the man that I knew as Tracey. Now around 21, Tracey certainly seemed to have grown up. Thinner than before and with a fair bit of muscle, he now had a small moustache above his upper lip, but that kind smile was still on his face. He was now 6 foot tall dwarfing by 5 foot 6 inches.

"Tracey…that you?" I said.

"Yeah…it's been a long time priestess…" Tracey said as a Marill (who also seemed to be in a pink mess) hopped onto his shoulder with a cute little chirp. It had been a while since I actually witnessed pokemon with their trainers as friends, I had always been looking at them from my spiritual perspective.

__

Priestess…

"Tracey…please call me Melody. It feels weird you saying that…" That was true. When a stranger called me that, it seemed fine. But I knew Tracey, sure, it had been a few years, but it still felt weird.

Tracey smiled. "Very well Melody, I accept your request…"

I felt something on me, a bit different. I looked down, as my shrine clothes were…well, they weren't there.

I seemed to have gone back to the time before I met Ash, as I was wearing a plain white blouse and a pair of jeans. Tracey smiled.

"Before you ask, Jenny managed to change your clothes and had to shoo all the male researchers out of here quickly, fortunately, her niece was about the same age and size as you and she used a few of your old choices. We respect your heritage and your shrine clothes are getting cleaned with the upmost care…"

"I don't know why you're treating me so special Tracey. After all, you were there as well, you were as much as part of Lugia as I was…" I said.

Tracey shook his head. "Compared to you and Ash, I was a bit player. I saved Ash from drowning yes, but I wasn't the hero. You deserved your life…"

My life. Was it a life? Washed up now in the middle of…hey, wait a minute.

"Hang on a second. Where am I?"

Tracey smiled. "Ah, I was wondering when we were getting to get to that. This is a hidden island known as Pinkin Island. It is an island home to many pokemon, except they have an interesting defect…"

Tracey held out his hand to me. For some reason, I suddenly felt nervous. Maybe it was because I hadn't become used to speaking to anyone in a long time.

"Want to see?" He said.

The kindness of his voice, it was like the protection he had for me in the past. I nodded and took it gently, nearly falling not realising how weak I still was, but that was what Tracey was for.

Still looking after me after all this time…

* * * *

I was amazed at the lush green of the island, it was unlike the tropical splendour of Shamuti and neighbouring islands, this was a true splendour.

And the emerging pokemon…

"PINK?" I nearly screamed but Tracey covered my mouth.

"Hey, take it easy, a lot of these pokemon are easily spooked and are afraid of new people…trust me I know…" Tracey obviously didn't want whatever happened to him on his first trip here happen to me…

"But…how? This goes up against all theories of…"

"Heh. Not everything is how it seems is it? The Pinkin berries here are what all the pokemon feast upon, and it's enzyme is very similar to a pokemon's nucleus enzyme, which allows the two to be compitable, but it's power turns the pokemon pink. You should have seen Ash' Pikachu when it took a couple…"

Heh. Now I understood Tracey's pink pokemon. On the other hand…

Ash. I had seen him working on television a few times on the few times I was relaxing on my own.

However, Ash wasn't here. Tracey was.

"How did you end up here anyway?" I asked.

Tracey explained to me about how he did, which he can tell you much better than I can. However, it lead to Officer Jenny 'interrogatng' me and returning my clothes. This island is said to be a secret because of people wanting to capture these rare pokemon for their own needs.

I think however they knew a secret was best safe in my hands.

Did that mean I'd have to leave though so soon? I finally found someone other than my family who I knew, and I wanted for once…to be a normal girl.

My life changed when Lugia appeared, but maybe it was more for the worst for me now I look upon it than the best…

I never thought I would have said that.

"Tracey, tell me how your friends are doing. I'd just like to stay here a bit longer…" I said.

Tracey smiled. "I guess priestesses have off days, come on th…whoops!" Tracey said as I fell down on the floor, still a bit tired.

Still, he didn't need to laugh!

"Oops…must me a real off day!" Tracey chuckled. And to my surprise, I laughed as well. I can't even remember the last time I laughed.

"Hey, no-one's perfect!" I shouted as we laughed.

"That's the Melody I used to know…" Tracey said, and before I could say anything, he lifted me up in his arms.

"Put me down you big lug!" I chuckled, I didn't resist though.

"Sorry milady, a priestess needs to be taken extra special care, let's get you in for a bit more rest…" Tracey said as he carried me back to the hut.

I nearly fell asleep there in his big strong arms, he had certainly gotten more muscular…

…more handsome as well. Definitely just as cute as Ash now…

…hey, I was thinking these thoughts. Maybe I was really changing now I was away from my life, and as this island is barely known and inhabited, not too many people would know where I was.

Maybe I could turn this into my true advantage…

* * * *

"Please Jenny, don't let the authorities know where I am…please…" Normally I bow for the ashes of deceased pokemon to be spread into the sea, especially when I'm doing a sending and performing my ritual dance, but this time I wasn't bowing. I was begging.

"You're practically a celebritiy Furura-miko." Jenny explained. "Aleady as you know there are people who are trying to find if you are even alive, if you don't leave they will find this place and we are trying to escape that kind of publicity…"

In my coldest voice I said…

"And what makes you think I'm not either."

Jenny stepped back in the face of an 18 year old girl. At that point I wasn't a priestess or the heroine of the Island Disaster, I was simply Melody Furura.

Tracey was watching this exchange with an interest (probably sketching us, nowadays, his sketches of me are near legendary), as I breathed in and out and began to talk.

"You're right, Pinkin Island is a haven, one that you want protecting, and no-one to know about. However, the same could be said about me. For once, I would like to be away from my work, the cameras, the commercialism…I want to be me. I want to be the same girl before Lugia appeared. For me, this isn't entrapment. This is a vacation."

Jenny looked at me, very surprised.

"I know looking for me will be dangerous, and yes, my family will be upset if I don't go to them…but for a bit longer…"

And a tear hit the floor.

I think Jenny's strong heartstrings finally broke after that. Sighing, she put her hands on my shoulders.

"A week."

I looked up.

"You've got a week here. After that, you must leave. Until then, we won't disclose your whereabouts, but you must leave on your own after that…"

I smiled and bowed accordingly. "Thank you very much Officer Jenny."

Jenny smiled. "You remind me so much of my niece it's scary." Jenny walked shaking her head, but Tracey smiled.

"So I guess I'll be protecting you again." Tracey said.

I smiled.

"I guess so."

* * * *

The new ocarina I bought was pink of course, handcarved by experts on this island. This time, playing Lugia's song wasn't out of ritual or necessity.

It was for fun and relaxation.

I did notice that a few of the researchers always came to watch me, maybe they felt that me playing the song was still a source of protection and maybe I had come here to purify and protect the island rather than endanger it.

But I was always glad that Tracey came to watch me from one of the trees. Of course now, his pokemon were also suffering from the Pinkin syndrome as witnessed from his pink Marill and Smeargle earlier. 

The power of one was the song's name, but it was more the power of all the pokemon in the world.

And of the 4 people who witnessed it. 

I spent most of my time enjoying the feeling of the wind in my hair, wearing normal clothes and spending my time talking with Tracey. And on the day before I left…

"Hey Mel?"

Only people I truly trusted I allowed them to call them that, otherwise they would have been fed to Lugia. (I'm sure there were some people who actually believed that when I said that…) 

"Yep Trace?"

He smiled. "You've got a phone call."

I panicked. People weren't supposed to know where I was…

"Don't worry, you can trust these two…" Tracey smiled and chuckled. _Two? _Who were th…

"_Melody…that you?"_

That voice…I rushed over.

"It can't be…" But it was.

"MISTY!" I screamed, ecstatic. Tracey smiled as I whispered a 'thank you' to the watcher. 

"Well, aren't you looking fine…" Misty said as I chuckled. "Misty, I've never felt better in all my life…I am a normal girl…"

Tracey groaned. "Uh oh, girl chat alert…"

Another voice came through the video phone. "Trace, you have no idea how bad Mist is…"

"ASH!" I was beaming, my smile was the biggest since…well, since the last time I think that I saw Ash.

"Hey Melody, looking good…" I saw Misty hit Ash in the shoulder as I chuckled.

"Does she do this to every girl that speaking to you?" I asked.

"Yep. In fact, I think I'm going to be put in the hospital any time soon…eep, Misty put that chainsaw back…"

I smiled as the two obviously in love teased each other. They were the epitome of a love/hate relationship back then, now, they were a modern example of how young love could blossom, no matter how long it took

I glanced a quick look at Tracey. Was that the thing which was missing? Friendship yes. Companionship, definitely.

Love…maybe…

I continued a wonderful chat with Ash and Misty for another half an hour, wondering if this could happen more often…

….but I only had a few days left here. As much as the love for a priestess, it was a very hard working job with too many responsibilities for someone my age. At first I thought it was my learning curve to adultivity.

Instead, it made me wish I was my 13 years of age again when I met Ash. 

I sighed…the day I was going to leave was going to be tougher than any sending or prayer…

* * * *

"Well Tracey, make sure she gets seen away from here…" Jenny saluted the watcher as the canoe we prepared was underway. It had been a while since I got the feeling of my love for boats as well, and the oars were like putty in my hands, it was like riding on a bike.

"I'll take care of us…and of her, don't worry." Tracey said as I waved goodbye to what had been certainly a different yet enjoyable week in the life of Melody Furura.

I was put in an Ainu cloak, one of my favourite religious garments, as I was remained hidden (partly also because of Tracey's larger frame in view) as Tracey took a side exit outside of Pinkin island to avoid the whirlpools.

Tracey was a strong rower and I felt it difficult to keep up with him, however, as time went on, I got my rhythm back and keep up pace with the watcher. We made slightly conversation as it seemed both of us were unsure what to say…

Finally, we realised we were far enough. Tracey took my hand and we walked hand in hand on a nearby tourist island, definitely I would be seen here, and if not, I could call…if I wanted to.

"Well, thanks for everything Tracey, you took care of me once again…" I said.

"Thing nothing of it. I was glad to help an old friend." Tracey smiled that sweet smile of his. 

Friend. Tracey called me a friend. I can't remember the last person who actually called me that. Miko, priestess, saviour…but not friend. People respected me, people liked me, but I was someone that was deemed untouchable from the public.

Tracey, Misty and Ash didn't see that. They saw me as a friend.

"I'm glad I could see you again…all of you again…" I said, really near tears. Tracey tenderly wiped them off.

"I sense you want this to end…but if it does, you know where I am…and I'll always be in your heart." Tracey kissed my hand like a knight as I blushed. 

Without thinking, I launched into his arms and kissed him. He wasn't that stunned, and sweetly kissed me back. I melted into his warm embrace as I cried.

"Does it have to be like this?" I said.

"Shhh….no. It's your decision, your self….your life….take your time and wait, but I'll be there to whisk you away from the Lugias of the world when you want to…" I saw Tracey cry slightly. I never knew…

He protected me back then. He helped me into the boat, he covered me as we crashed after an attack from the legendaries. And now, under our differing lives, we had become one together.

Was this what Ash and Misty had? Something I could have…I didn't know then, but it was close.

We held each others hand until the last moment when Tracey let go. He didn't say goodbye…he said farewell. We would meet again…

…I sighed as the pokemon watcher headed back to Pinkin Island, my lips sealed like a drum. 

"Is that…"

I heard someone call. I sighed, already someone had noticed me, I guess the priestess clothes gave it away. I took away the two items given to me.

The first was a staff made of holy wood, blessed by the waters of the Pinkin Island. The staff was long and on the top was a circle with the sign of Lugia carved expertly into it.

The second was a sketch of me given to me by Tracey, with a signature.

__

"You are everything. You are a priestess, a saviour, a musician, a beautiful woman, but above all, you are you.

You are Melody Furura, my angel."

Tracie Sketchit.

Despite the gathering and the shoutings, and someone phoning the authorities, I hugged my memories of the island to myself, a tear falling.

Please let his words bring me back…

* * * *

The return of Melody Furura was a big event at Shamuti…or should I say an excuse for people to flock, take pictures and above all, make money.

Things hadn't changed for me, they had seemingly got worse. I wasn't now the righteous spirit of Lugia, I was a source of tourism.

My shrine had at least been remained intact as my family were relieved that I was O.K, at least they had missed me for being me.

The solitude of my shrine compared with the bustle of the paparazzi was a distant parallel. 

I looked into a ceremonial fire. 

__

Lugia, give me guidance…

A ceremonial blade was by the side and I picked it up. I tore at the fleshy part of my arm as the droplets of blood cascaded into the fire….

…I picked up my ocarina and played the notes to the song that we all used as the flames flickered as the form of a flaming pheonix emerged.

__

Ho-oh…the other legendary bird. Am I to be a girl of legend…

The staff….

The sending of a pokemon ashes to sea, except this time…

More blood flowed as I began my motions of the kata. The spinning of the staff like a baton as I circled in ceremonial dance, the screams of the flames, some burning my long hair.

No pain was felt, I was in a trance.

__

Cannot escape…or discard…

I felt weak…heat and blood…but I was strong. Ash had taught me that…

…my eyes snapped open as the fire dispated after my ritual. The sweat of my face…and the blood of my white robe…

I panted with exhaustion…that was a true spiritual sending.

My own.

Did it tell me to continue, or to change?

The blood staining me was a clue. I smiled…and tore the bloodiest part of my ceremonial clothing and wrapped it around the wound.

I looked over towards the furo (bath) in my shrine. I smiled again.

Time for another form of purification…

* * * *

The aching muscles were relieved in the bath to say the least, not just my body but my mind and soul seemed to be relaxed within the herbs and aromas around me.

Did I really want to continue my life as it is…or could I change it?

I thought my destiny after summoning Lugia had been set…but maybe it wasn't to be. Do I have the power to change my own destiny?

I twinged as some of the hot water touched my cut. I held in the pain as I gritted my teeth. 

It seemed my thoughts were similar to my cut. I had to grit my teeth and bear it, but in the end, I just want to be rid of it.

I left the bath, with plenty more thoughts to go on.

Insipiration drove me from Tracey's picture, the me that was on Pinkin Island, the old-school tomboy look of old. Ash and Misty, their happy faces matching mine as we spoke to each other.

Was I doomed to remain as the priestess of solitude…or….

Suddenly, the fire picked up again!

I rushed over, amazed at this change in attitude. I picked up the ocarina.

__

Was this a sign…

I took it to my lips and began to play. My trance playing Lugia's song was semi-legendary. However, Lugia appeared to me in the form of the celestial fire.

The poke-god of water had come to me in a vision of fire. How poetic.

__

Lady Melody…I sense the energies of your mind have been strained…why is this?

My notes came in as a form of language to the pokemon. It seemed to understand my thoughts by the notes I played.

__

The people see you as one person, but not the person you wish to be.

Another view notes as the pokemon probably chuckled if it could.

__

The chosen one appeared? Is this the reason for your unwell state?

The 'conversation' continued as the heat cascaded around my body, but in my trance like state, I couldn't feel it. Just like the first time I had 'summoned' Lugia, nothing could budge me from my spot.

__

The powers believe of you to be a worshipper, yet you are still a young girl…with a life ahead of her. A very happy life…

I don't know if Lugia could see into the future, but if he wasn't, his consoling certainly helped more than expected.

__

You held no reason to worship me, rather I should have worshipped you for saving me, along with the chosen one. There is no more reason for you to continue this path.

A glow of light surrounded and I opened my eyes.

No fire. No sound. No music.

Just me and a parting voice.

__

You…are…Melody.

And then, blackness.

* * * *

I awoke sweating as Carol was watching over me in their house…passing out in the heat and the emotions had taken more toll on me than I thought.

"I guess you weren't fit enough to go back into your routine like that eh sis?" Carol said clutching my hand.

I remembered Lugia's last words….echoing what Tracey had said to me as we left.

I looked at my sister and clutched her hand.

"Sis…I don't think I'm fit enough to do this any more…"

That surprised her, but before any form of objection (whether she was going to or not) could come, I continued.

"My week away from the shrine and from my old life taught me valuable lessons that no scholar could tell me. Life is precious, we must treasure what we have and how we use it now, otherwise life is pointless."

Carol stood by, listening to the words of Melody her sister, rather than Melody the priestess.

"Lugia appeared before me…one last time…in the fires of my pure blood…" Carol noticed the bloodied mark on my fleshy arm and gasped. She had never had a fondness for blood.

"The white light was Lugia's blessing…my experience is now complete as the Miko of the Chosen One." I smiled. "My destiny with Lugia is now over I think. I think it's time I chose a new path…" I smiled. "My work has been fulfilling, but I think now is the time for me to retire." 

"Melody…" Carol said.

My hand on my heart as Carol clutched it in her hand.

"Take care of yourself…you are still my baby sister you know…" the two of us embraced as the warmth of a true friend and family member sent goodness throughout my body.

"I know…tell everyone we trust and make sure no-one sees me…I'll go by nightfall…"

She knew I was leaving, and whilst she didn't know where I was going (I swore on an oath that I wouldn't reveal the location of Pinkin Island), she knew what I was ready to do.

"Good…bye…"

* * * *

I've lived around boats all my life. Taking in to 'borrow' Carol's and my boat was easy enough, but trying to avoid leaving without being seen was much more difficult. I knew people still wanted to see me after returning from being presumed dead…and now I was going again.

I guess being presumed dead wasn't so bad, at least no-one would have known where I would have gone to.

However, when they finally noticed me it was too late.

"Ah, she's going!"

My hooded cloak covered me and my few items I took. A bit of food and water to keep me going, my staff, my sketch and my ocarina.

I had a feeling they would be needed.

I remembered exactly where the hidden entrance to Pinkin Island was, having to get there was difficult enough though.

"Tracey, hold out I'm coming…" I said in the dead of night…

…and then, I heard something.

In the direction of the island, I looked up.

Black helicopter. The letter 'R'….

No, Team Rocket! 

Jessie and James had been a surprising help during the Lugia saga, and I knew that there were more or less the clowns of Team Rocket. However, these guys…

…they had discovered Pinkin's location? Oh no, was it because of me?

I bombarded for Pinkin as fast as possible…suddenly feeling a strange aura around me…

* * * *

I desperately climbed the rocks to see what was going on. Jenny was ordering some troops to immobilize the enemy.

A wicked laugh coming from a girl I would later known as Domino was all that greeted her. A throw of one of her tulips in the arm of Jenny and the officer screamed. Team Rocket's forces outnumber Jenny's by about 10 to 1. 

This wasn't good.

"SCY!"

Domino barely blocked a Scyther strike with her tulip baton as Tracey rushed to help. His Marril, Venonat and Smeargle also out. Venonat and Smeargle did a combined Sleep Powder and Spore towards many of the enemy whilst Marril hit a water gun at Domino sending her into a tree in agony.

"Errr…that's it. No more Miss Nice Girl!" Domino said.

She threw what seemed to be an energy ring catching Scyther and Marril in it's tracks, both pokemon sent down in pain.

My ocarina flowed with energy in my hand as I felt something. A gift perhaps…a gift from…?

"Well, I guess we'll be able to acquire these rare pink pokemon now! I wasn't sure if it was true but I guess that having one of our doctors discovering this location and working into it was a good idea after all!"

"Why you…how could you.." Tracey seethed.

"Team Rocket are everywhere pretty boy, get used to it." She raised her tulip, like a deadly weapon to strike Tracey.

I don't know why, I certainly didn't know then and I don't know now, but for some reason, I put my ocarina to my lips and played.

Domino's strike was blocked by a shield.

"Huh, what the….ARRRGHHH!"

My melody changed as Domino screamed in agony. Suddenly, all the other agents seemed to collapse in pain from…my tune?

Lugia's gift. It's power in me…in my music…the power to control my own ki into the ocarina to transmite waves of energy to my own uses.

It was coming so clear to me so easily. I opened my eyes as Tracey saw me and gasped.

"I think that's quite enough of that…" I played a hypnotic stance. This one designed to make them forget everything that was happening and to control their movements. Within 30 minutes of playing, I managed to send them back home to their master with no memories of Pinkin Island…but that meant their boss probably still knew the whereabouts.

We'd deal with him soon enough…but first…

"Will the injured be gathered please?" I said, almost without thinking.

A number of researchers and officers, including Tracey hobbled over to me within minutes of asking. I smiled and put my ocarina to my lips again.

__

The power of Lugia…Lugia's song…each tone, pitch, note, different power…yet protection.

I had the power of Lugia. Through my ocarina. 

It had answered my calls.

I was now a true protector of the kamis.

The notes flowed through the hurt and I heard Tracey breath a deep sigh as my notes flowed through them like a healing elixir. Bruises and cuts were vanishes and cracked ribs and broken bones were being mended by my touch.

The energy coming out of me however made this difficult. The power was draining from all my playing already…

As I came to the end of my healing tune, it was me that needed the healing.

And once again, blackness, except this time I heard Tracey calling me…

…calling me…

* * * *

"You are one of a kind _anata baka._" Tracey cooed as I woke up. I guess in this case it meant silly darling. I smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said as I sat up. The signs of fatigue were still in me but I felt much better inside than I ever did.

It was like my new lease of life was now more meaningful, and yet I could still be the ordinary girl I wanted to be.

Killing two pidgeys with one geodude if you will.

I felt something warm by we. Tracey clutching my hand.

"You mean everything don't you…" I said.

Tracey nodded. "Thank you for coming back…Ash and Misty have been teasing me almost everyday until…well, recently…" I noticed Tracey go a bit sad. 

It turned out that his idol Professor Oak had been taken ill. Tracey practically lived for meeting and eventually working for the professor, as he admitted that was his main reason for joining up with Ash and Misty, although he like their other friend Brock had got quite attached to the bickering young couple. He told me a story when Misty was trying to play matchmaker for two Nidoran trainers, and Tracey said that the story was similar to Ash and Misty's own love/hate relationship. Of course, they both denied it, but we know the truth now…or we did…

"Tracey…I'll be here for you now…" I rested my head on his shoulder as Tracey and I felt comfort in each others embrace.

"Melody…" Tracey said.

"Trace…." I smiled and he lightly tapped my head. "You know I hate that nickname!"

"But I like you and it suits you!" I giggled as Tracey pouted in the corner. It didn't last long as he turned to me.

"Ash has been planning to impliment a way to stop Team Rocket. The ones you turned away may forget, but their boss won't. I suggest we start making preparations to start to end the farce known as Team Rocket."

I was stunned. He out of the blue, had changed the subject to something more serious. I guess his encounter with Domino scarred him worse than I expected. He wanted to end it now.

"Melody, your powers are incredible…but you need to harness them. I'll call Ash and tell him we'll help out. Until Team Rocket is stopped, I can't…I can't…"

I knew what he wanted to say. He didn't want to fall in love with me until it was all over.

I hugged him as the poor boy was pretty upset. "Tracey…don't worry…"

I echoed those words to him many times, but he was right. If the identity of Pinkin Island was made, then trouble would occur. And I felt that the blame was in my hands, they didn't have any problems until I came along, the 'legendary' heroine.

I spat on that title now. I am Melody Furura, girl of Pinkin Island, granted new life and new power at the hands of Lugia.

And I will right these wrongs.

I kissed Tracey on the cheek and nodded.

"Let's do this…"

* * * *

****

*List of Melodys powers*

C Major – Healing technique

D Major – Barrier protecting herself or others

F Minor – Barrage of environment as a weapon (e.g. if near rocky area, uses rock shrapnel as a weapon, if near sea, the water becomes her tool)

D Minor – Blasts of air used to send away human or ghostly forms

Key of B Flat – Casts a mist/shadow for escape purposes

Key of D Sharp – Telekinesis of herself, allies or enemies. Psychic energies, control peoples bodies.

Key of F Sharp – Manipulation of the Mind, sickening pain which can result in fatality if used extreme.

* * * *

TEAM ROCKET SIEGE: SAFFRON CITY

Let me explain.

There are two main bases for Team Rocket. The boss man that is in Viridian where Ash, Misty and a few others (including Jessie and James as I found out to my surprise) were going to try and stop.

Saffron's base was basically a part of Silph that they had blackmailed into. They had been creating experiminations in this area and drugs creating. It was enough to make me sick.

The Police force was strong but add that Sabrina's help. Her psychic powers held out many of the enemy at bay. However, she needed help.

My shield protected us and as the energies were protecting us, my ocarina stopped any Team Rocket agents escaping…only terrible pain awaited them.

Inside, Tracey was leading an enterange which including the Orange Gym Leaders, and also command generals Lt. Surge, Koga and Blaine. Erika of the Celadon Gym had cleared the way with her sleep techniques and the rocket agents were in reality, caught with their pants down.

Ash and co. didn't have it as easy as I played the notes to guide us to victory. Many people recognised me as the priestess, but had heard I had vanished. I was about to be reported back…

…O.K, so I used my mind wipe move to make sure they didn't know I was here. It was quick escape for Tracey and I as we headed to a rendezvous with Ash and company.

The result was fantastic. I saw Domino lead out with the leader, Giovanni. (It looked like Ash and Misty had won the physical battle as well as the mental one.) It wasn't until things had calmed down that we finally got a chance to talk with them.

I smiled at my former 'crush'. It had been nearly 5 years since we had seen each other. We greeted with a hug, but nothing else. Misty was there as well, probably just as intrigued.

But I hugged her as well as Tracey looked on. It was a great feeling, even when Misty called me the great priestess. I wish I had her mallet powers sometimes…

"You've hidden away at Pinkin Island?" Misty was surprised.

"Yeah, I guess it was fate. Swept away only to be found on an island no-one is to know about…unless they are ready to be arrested." I smiled. "It was good to see Tracey again…" I clutched his hand, not quite so hidden from the not-as-dense as before Ash and the hopeless romantic Misty.

"Awwwww….." they said as I groaned.

"Can you hit them with your sketchpad or something?" I complained.

"Hey, you do have your powers remember?" Tracey smiled evilly. I followed the same smile.

"Oh yeah…" I reached for the ocarina..

"WE'RE SORRY!" 

That's better.

"I don't know why the chosen one would be afraid. I'd presume you'd be immune to these powers, they are born from Lugia after all." I said.

"You've changed a bit Melody. You grew up, but not too much. You found your own life and that's a good thing." Misty said as I smiled.

"You're right Misty…" I said holding Tracey's hand. "You're right."

* * * *

The Pinkin Island return was amazing, for an island which is a secret it managed to hold quite a big party.

The celebration of safety and of the defeat of Team Rocket was a joyous occasion, and it was one to enjoy.

However, the words of Ash and Misty…talking with them, made me think.

Was my life the same again? People depended on my ocarina…increased in solitude, I was basically a prisoner here, I didn't want the outside world to know where I was, yet aside from Tracey, I was really on my own here.

As the hours went by, I snuck off to go to my hut, to have a good think what to do.

Unfortunately, although it became fortunately, my exit hadn't gone unnoticed.

I sighed as I flopped down and began to take off my shirt.

"Uh…I'll guess I'll turn around." Said a familiar voice.

I flushed as I turned as Tracey was there, trying his best (and failing) to not stare at my open shirt. "Pervert!" I screamed and threw a pillow at him but he turned, obviously flustered.

"S-s-sorry! I just saw you leave and wondered if you were all right…" Tracey stammered. I guess it was just as embarrassing for him as it was for me.

"I'm O.K Trace. You don't have to be worried about me so much, remember I was the saviour of the Shamuti crisis." I half-sneered, I guess I was tired, angry, bitchy or a combo of all three.

"Mel…" he said. He started calling me that more often as much as I called him Trace. I guess the bond of us had been coming closer than ever.

"I helped beat Lawrence, I summoned Lugia. I've beaten Team Rocket, yet my life sucks. I can't be with anyone, yet without anyone. I was trapped then, I'm trapped now, and I can't do a thing about it!" I was nearly screamed at this point. I wasn't angry at Trace. I was angry with myself.

I was seething and Tracey seemed hesitant to come towards me. No wonder, I was emitting enough angst to give a Tyranitar the shivers.

"You seem a winner, a hero. But you're not, in the end, you're just another sucker. Another person of the system, no one gives a crap about what anyone thinks about you, as long as you do your work, your duty, your honour. All of us, Ash, Misty, yourself, myself, we don't matter. We're just pawns to be played at will and then discarded, I mean.…MMMMM…."

I didn't get to say anything else as Tracey had leapt to me and kissed me on the lips. He then pushed me on the bed and stared into my eyes. I shivered, all my anger had seemingly vanished.

"I don't care about that Mel. Whatever you say or whatever you think is your opinion, and may or may not be right. However, get one thing straight."

His hand cupped my cheek. I was more nervous than when I was calling Lugia.

"Don't ever say no-one cares for you." He kissed me again. "Because that is a lie…I love you dammit…"

I had never actually heard those words before aside from my family. It was amazing as tears fell.

"Tracey…" I stammered. "Hold me…tonight…please don't leave…and you can see me…." I blushed.

Tracey smiled. "Of course. Nothing more. Nothing less. I'll keep you here my angel."

We kissed again and for that night, I was at peace.

The next morning would be another story…

* * * *

The warmth of his body, the smell of his scent, these were things I wanted to take away with me.

But now my purpose was coming clear. I was seen as a protector and being here wasn't going to do much.

I didn't say anything. Tracey was still asleep as I left my bed, flushing a bit of our closeness last night. I looked over him with a faint 'goodbye' to him, but I had to bite my tongue to not cry.

I clothed and packed as I headed towards what was officially my boat now. I had come of age and I guess I certainly was considered mature enough now.

I watched over the whirlpools and ocean's edge. I breathed in the air, making sure not to disturb a pink Nidoran family. I walked over being careful not to make a sound in the early morning.

I reached the boat and touched it. It was time…

"You leaving?"

I turned to see Tracey standing there.

"Trace…I'm sorry…." I started but Tracey continued.

"I just got a call from Ash. Professor Oak has died." 

That was a shock. The death of Tracey's mentor…I guess when you look at his stern face, you could see he was trying to fight his own tears to match the reflecting ones of my own.

"Melody…I have nothing now, except for my friends…and maybe if you want me to, you…is what we shared last night nothing for your own destiny?" Tracey said to me.

I was shivering, holding on to what little control I had. Tracey was visibly upset both at the death of his mentor and me leaving. I couldn't say anything.

"I'm…I'm hurting…yet Ash and Misty are preparing his funeral arrangements…I…I have to be there…but…I want you to be with my side forever!!!" He screamed out.

I was stunned. 

Even more so when Tracey brought out a ring, a blue sapphire matching the colour of Lugia perfectly.

"Maybe not today…maybe not tomorrow, but one day in the future, I want us to be together forever. So, please let me be with you…PLEASE LET ME MARRY YOU!" Tracey was on his knees, not in traditional way, but a begging, crying man, with little else in his life now except his friends and family.

And I wanted to be part of it.

I went into his arms hugging him, crying as much as I could. His warmth, strength…it was different to my own power, this was the true power of one. 

The power of one's love.

He slipped the ring on my finger and I kissed him. "Let's go then…onto Pallet Town…" I grabbed his hand and even as I started the boat to leave the hidden island, I never let go of his hand.

He needed me.

And I needed him.

* * * *

Tracey himself can tell you about Oak's funeral better than I could, but I made the ceremony more special with my sending of the legendary professor. People appreciated that I was there in that way.

But I said, this is only for a friend of mine. I am no longer Melody Furura, saviour of the Orange Islands.

I…am…Melody.

I smile thinking of the sketch Tracey made me of that. Since then, he has become one of the world's most famous painters, me being a favourite subject of course. Within a couple of years, we finally had enough financial currency for us to become husband and wife.

As for me, my ocarina playing is used now for true purposes, I have become a musician. I eventually moved onto playing the flute and violin but my ocarina recitals have become as legendary as my priestess offerings. My singing voice has been told to be one of legend, yet it's just something I like doing. It's a life of simplicity with my husband.

And I love it.

Until…

* * * *

This funeral I am crying at. 

Ash Ketchum, the first boy I genuinely had a crush on, and ultimately led me to the boy I truly set my heart to, gone.

I never expected for him to go so soon. I hugged Misty after her heart-wrenching eulogy as me and one of the other three witches Duplica and I sang.

I loved that about Ash. He and Misty called me, Duplica and Casey the three witches because every time we visited them, we always evilly flirted with Ash, like we were three cackling plotting witches. Misty always called me the worst one though…and I take that as a compliment.

Misty was never my rival, she was first a source of amusement to get a rise out of her feelings for Ash. Then, she became one of the best friends I've had.

Now…she is a shadow of herself.

She doesn't deserve to be like this. And Ash didn't deserve to go like this…

I can see Tracey trying to hide his feelings, but I can sense his tears. This isn't anything about my powers, that is just the mutual sixth sense that a husband and wife have for each other.

My ocarina was a gift from Lugia. It's power is stored there.

It's only fitting now that the chosen one had it.

I threw it into the coffin and walked away.

"See ya round handsome." Were my last words as my tears streamed from my final goodbye.

__

Goodbye…

****

flashback to song

(Shot of a teary Melody singing…)

__

You're a coward

That's what my other self says

But I don't care…

…you are my number one.

If only I had met you before anyone else

I wonder if we would have fallen in love…

* * * *

__

As I watched over the girl, her gift from me bestowed into the ashes of the fallen Chosen One.

Her song revived me and I've watched them since then. My spirit was part of the girl but my true power was given to me by the boy. 

Ash Ketchum. 

He seemed to have a destiny where the strongest of pokemon would always be linked with him. It is inconceivable that he dies this way. This wasn't written in legend.

He deserved to live, to see his children grow up. His family, friends, loved ones…all here to show their final respects to the young man…

Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Ho-Oh…and myself. The 5 legendary birds, however it was I who will truly miss him.

He was the chosen one for a reason. His spirit, his love for all beings, he had a self that couldn't be matched by anyone else, not even all the kindred life dwelling to pay their goodbyes.

The world is now a lesser place my friend.

Go with the kamis Ash Ketchum. 

Lugia will always remember you.

* * * *

Hoeeeee….how was that?

Now it's time to play 'Guess that anime reference.' There were plenty here, but as I presume not too many will have seen the amount of animes here, I'll guess I'll explain.

Two major Fushigi Yuugi references here. The first one is Melody's role as priestess is very similar to Miaka in FY. The 'summoning' of Lugia as well is a comparison to Miaka's attempting to summon Suzaku.

The second reference is to her flute or in this case ocarina playing. In FY, one of the enemy Amiboshi uses his flute to create various affects in the way Melody does. Luckily, Amiboshi is the only member of the enemy to actually become a good guy so my moral count is good.

Another Battle Athletes reference to the white light shown many times here. In the Battle Athletes OVA, Akari and Kris both experience this white light when running, and especially for Kris, it is an experience or a message from God. I thought it was appropriate for Melody to experience this as well.

Finally, the song. We've had the power of one, but the lines of the song she and Duplica sang are actually a rough translation of my favourite anime song 'I Want To Be Your Number One' from Martian Successor Nadesico, with everyone's favourite kawaii bluenette Ruri Hoshino doing the vocals. In Poke-mole 2, there will be another attempt to sing that in a challenge as well, hopefully I'll have the Jap and English words for it.

O.K, next chapter;

Alone. His work made him like that. He feared people, and only longed for his work…that is until a boy the polar opposite of him changed his way of thoughts. Along with his two friends, the boy changed for the better which led to his subsequent meeting of a girl also the opposite of his former self which he fell in love with. Find out a life of love, work and friendship in the day of one Todd Snap, next chap.

Just three more to go ladies and gentlemen, so be patient! Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13: Todd

****

THE AFTERMATH OF THE AFTERLIFE

TODD

One wonders what Chrissy-boy pulls out of the bag this time, let's see…other anime references…check. Odds from D Marco about how many tissues used…check. Used rubber…oops, sorry wrong pocket.

O.K, just three more (and an epilogue) including this one. The next chapter (Tracey) will probably be 3 weeks away rather than my usual two weeks, because a) the first chapters of Anime and Video Game Survivor 2 and Poke-vivor premiere on the 20th September, and b) the day after that, I'm going away on bright sand and blue skies…O.K, it's just Skegness but it'll do…

Oh, and if I seem happy, it's because I've seen the Nadesico movie. J 

O.K, as Mario might say, lets-a go!

WARNING: Like the Sabrina chapter, slight lemony scene in this one. Well, actually it's not really even lemony, but I'm putting the warning here in case people think it might be. *sigh* 

* * * *

Sylia Snap…her hair of light blue takes after her mother you know. I spy Ash' two children in the comfort of their mother's arms.

And now, they will never have the same satisfaction from life…at least Sylia will be able to play with her dad.

All the tales, all the stories…they will never replace a loved one. Never.

And thus, my story begins.

* * * *

I was born Todd Marshall Snap, the only son of Frederic and Patricia Snap, two people born into high society from their flourishing art business. Yep, art. I was born into an artist's home.

Wonder how I fell in love with photography? Whilst the two weren't photographers, their famous drawings of wondrous pokemon in free bloom were legendary. Seeing my mother parade 'The Tale Of A Goldeen' when I was just 5 years old made me feel like a star.

Compared to a lot of people, I certainly had it easy as a child. Whilst not aristocratically wealthy like Giselle, I was certainly able to enjoy my childhood years a lot more than my wife did that's for sure.

I actually attending a prep school of own, the 'Mystic School of Humanity Arts', where Art and Photography were the two main majors. I started when I was seven before graduating at age 12.

However, to the shock of almost everyone who knew me, it was photography I took as my major rather than what everyone expected, art. 

Whilst I loved my parents (and still do, they're still alive, god bless them), I certainly didn't want to be their shadows. I wanted to create beauty my way. My parents were fantastic in what they did, and whilst I was definitely following in their footsteps, it was in a new and creative way, something that two artists would certainly respect.

Photography became my fascination especially as when I took it, I didn't have a camera. Fortunately, my parents caved in (after a fashion) and took the best route of a young boys moaning. O.K, I was slightly spoiled but I was insistent of making this work.

It was something I would work on always. I became so intrigued with the idea of spying, hiding, trying to get the 'masterpiece' if you will. Even at a young age, I was hiding to catch the caterpie hanging from a tree, once, I caught one when it was evolving and sent that as a picture for my tutorial. It made them notice my skill quickly.

At 12, I was set for life…kind of. Most of the skills I learn were just in the basics and safety of the suburbs of Celadon and Fuschia, under supervisors' watchful eyes. I needed to be out there in the real world.

I first went into a course for a year to save me enough money to get myself some equipment. I was a junior photographer given a trial run because of my top grades and recommendations.

It worked as I was able to go into the free world. Again, watched, but it was a learning experience and a working experience which got me much further than other people.

Natural skill? I was always good at the hand to eye co-ordination games there, I was the goalkeeper for the soccer team, the 'Eye Of The Tiger' I was nicknamed after our 11th year victory.

I don't know, maybe some of those genes I got from my folks helped a bit, creative, artistic or just plain luck?

A combination of all three perhaps? Heck, you need a lot of luck in this business.

Anyway, by age 13, I had finally got my equipment, the motherload and began performing as a freelance photographer for anyone…but it was only for pokemon.

I guess that was one of my few problems. With people, whilst not problems, I never felt easy with. I guess watching the natural beauty of pokemon being free made me feel resenting to other humans who tried to capture them and make them battle?

I was a solo worker, and I was happy with that. References from my school and departments were damn near glowing. I certainly got people's attention with pictures of Eevees nuzzling and a Gyarados jumping from the sea. 

However, on a recent assigment, I was told by what I thought was a dying couple who wanted me to capture a Pikachu on film. Of course, I was wrong both on capturing and on the dying couple…but my reputation obviously to them that I was simply a master capturer…of course on film.

And that's when and how I met Ash.

* * * *

Again, towards people who used pokemon for battle, I felt uneasy, however I had to follow them to 'capture' Pikachu as free as a bird. It was surprising for me to see a picture of a Pikachu belonging to a trainer, yet looked as free and happy as most of my other pictures.

Brock and Misty certainly appreciated my value for beauty, but Ash wasn't so sure. I always thought that people who caught pokemon didn't appreciate the true beauty of them. Ash saw it slightly different.

In a conversation to Brock and Misty that I overheard (after twice missing a Pikachu snapshot thanks to Ash), Ash said that I didn't understand the pokemon's feelings. I didn't know what he meant then, but I do now.

To take a picture of a pokemon in the free and wild is fine, but pokemon are living breathing creatures as well, with real hopes and feelings. Pikachu may have been nervous around me, but I was too idiotic to realise. Heck, even when a Team Rocket pitfall collapsed around them, my first instinct wasn't to save them, but to take a picture (or 6) of Pikachu.

Of course, the plan finally was unearthed so to speak, when Team Rocket showed themselves. When Ash was in danger, I think I finally realised that being a person is involved in realising other living beings feelings…as well as your own.

I sacrificed my camera to save Ash (and Ash being a bit hilarious to stop Team Rocket) and we finally found something in common. 

We both love pokemon, but in different ways. Whilst our ways our different, our beliefs are the same.

It was the first time I had ever taken a picture of humans, but the value of friendship was priceless.

* * * *

I tagged along with Ash for a while, catching a few pictures of him in the Pokemon League Admission Exam (a hilarious take of him and Weezing, as well as Brock insisted on a Nurse Joy wallet size..^_^), and also to help rumble (and prove) a Breeding Centre scam.

After that, I felt that I needed to get back into the frame (yes, bad joke) of my work and head off to the harder areas to 'capture' more difficult pokemon.

It was a challenge like what Ash was setting out to do, and it was a challenge I was hoping to set out and complete.

* * * *

The work was hard, let's admit it.

I had to be in good shape to scale the mountains, go across bridges and mud pits, I can't remember the amount of times I've had to hire equipment out, whether to keep warm or just to survive. I knew how to cook fortunately which help me survive in the wild, and by now I was getting good at hiding myself.

I always had the element of surprise on my side, and my work was becoming more and more demanding for me as a free agent if you will, but it was something that I always dreamed of.

Then the call came.

I was in the Pokemon Centre, drinking a cup of cocoa, when Nurse Joy came up to me.

"You're Todd Snap right?" Nurse Joy said.

"Er…yes ma'am." I said, always a bit nervous around the Joys, to this day, I can't understand the Joy or Jenny gene.

"I have a phone call, from a….well…it's…Lou Pert Dermoc." She said, whispering.

__

Lou Pert Dermoc?

The head of the Xebox Media National. Built around it's media empire, it is not only a famous television company in the terms of the shows and films it creates and broadcasts, but also adds into the field of newspapers, games, animation and books.

So why would this famous guy be calling me…

…O.K, when I answered it, it was a stupid question, but I was still expecting it to be a hoax or a prank call or something.

However…

"Hello?"

"_Ah, this wouldn't be the famous freelance photographer Todd Snap I would be speaking to would it?" _A businessman voice to say the least.

"Speaking."

"_Well…it's taken a long time to catch up to you, you are never in one place you knoe? However, we've finally caught up to you…so let's not beat around the bush."_

Uh oh. What was this…

"_You can answer as soon or as late as possible, but we would like you to become our Pokemon Correspondant for our newspaper The Xerex Times. A real job young sir."_

I think in times like this all you can do is say 'Wow.' I didn't, but the thought had crossed my mind.

"Well, I don't know what to say…"

"_Details of the job are coming via vidiprinter. Look at the details and call me back 6pm sharp. A simple yes or no. If it's yes, a helicopter will come over by 8 and we'll pick you up and sign a contract. We're impressed by you sir, maybe this is the start of a lifetime for you. Good day."_

Just like that he was gone.

I had to pinch myself. It seemed like a dream, it was too quick, poof, gone in thin air.

But the printer was buzzing.

__

Terms of contract;

1,000 to 1,500 per week, for regular column in popular newspaper. Work has to be to near perfection though. Work involves photography around living pokemon creatures, to create them on the paper as works of art. To see them in their free nature…"

I kept reading it, and wondered what was going on. This was a dream come true, the job was perfect for me…

…but I liked my freedom. The work of a freelance photographer was made to working in my own time, not someone elses. However, I had to admit the money was tempting.

Wealth vs. freedom…I spent the next two hours working the answer to that.

****

*RING*

"Hello?"

"_Have you decided?"_

I breathed in and out…this was the biggest decision I would have to make. 

And…

"I accept the position."

"_Thank you."_

* * * *

It was tough, but eventually the decision came to me was for money. I did need it and in this type of world, opportunities like this were rare. So I had to go for it.

And heck, for over 2 years, I certainly stuck with it until…

O.K, before I get onto the real stories, let's just say I didn't know what I was getting myself into. The work did limit my creative control definitely, and as it turned the work didn't simply revolving around pokemon photography. It was pokemon period.

That meant other areas, such as gym leading, circus training and in my wife's case, acting, I had to be there to get the best shots of the best human/pokemon combos of all. (Shame I never got to see Ash until…)

The smile on my face when I took the pictures had become slightly tainted, and deadlines were a nightmare. Once, I had all 4 of my assistants become sick on a deadline, and to help, when 3 guys came into my office to bring me lunch, I asked them desperately for help (paid of course). Three pairs on untrained hands were better than no pairs of hands at all. I barely made the deadline and certainly wasn't flavour of the month in the boss' book. Not my fault, but I suppose when you run a multi-million empire, you can probably do almost what you want and get away with it.

So, I worked at this environment for 2 years. Certainly various things made it more interesting, I did at least get to see some decent pokemon/human relationships and I could still work at what I did…and of course, I met my wife during this as well, but at the time, it was just a quick hello and impressive work kind of deal.

However….

As the 2 years were coming and going, and whilst my account was getting up, my body was slowly getting it's toll on late nights and lack of sleep, work ethic was down and I was always the hardest worker there….and yet, I never got a raise, heck, never even got a promotion. Forget head photographer, I should have been grateful for being there.

Excuse me, who chased who here?

Anyway…at one point, I finally snapped.

* * * *

"But you're our main photographer!" Damien, (head photographer) wasn't too pleased about me doing something normal, like go on a month's leave for vacation. After all, he took one every two weeks.

"Sorry, my mind has been made up. I haven't had a break since I started here and I need a rest. You'll just have to find someone else to do that column for the month, heck, do it yourself. Go on, see what it's like." I was biting my tongue to hide the sarcasm in my voice, before I decided to really rip into him, I left with a smile on my face.

Whilst no-one was too pleased with my leaving, I knew I deserved it.

What I didn't know was that it was the last time I would see them.

* * * *

What's that? Is that an Ash-tachi I see before me?

Yes, I found my old friends as I was finally relaxing, doing the camerawork of old, enjoying myself. O.K, you may say I was still working, but this was relaxing for me, doing it just for fun. No deadlines, no pressures, just all the time in the world.

Getting a picture of a Sunflora for an old couple was fine, but I had a purpose in the mountains. 

To snap a picture of Articuno, the legendary ice bird pokemon which has said to have resided her. Ash as hot-headed as ever, decided to help me…and as always, Team Rocket were hounding the poor chap.

It was tiring journey, but the light of Articuno brought me more hope…and these pictures would be all mine, no need for Dermoc to get a real ego boost.

However, it wasn't enough.

After Ash and co left me, I decided to remain to see if I could get more pictures. I wasn't sure how much of Articuno I got, and in this weather, it was hard to see anything anyway.

I got my survival equipment out, wondering why I was spending my remaining two weeks or so in a mountain, freezing.

One, it was something I wanted to do.

Two, expected the unexpected.

* * * *

As I was waiting along a path for Articuno, I heard some voices. That was strange…there was certainly more than one…could they be searching for Articuno as well?

I heard the familiar wheel of a camera. Maybe I was right…

I quickly looked outside and saw what appeared to be some sort of crew, with some fat man barking out orders. 

Then the snow began to fall. That meant seeing things made it more difficult. And the snow was building.

My eyesight was good but not immune to everything. I couldn't see what was going on…but then I heard it.

Uh oh. 

__

Avalanche.

The snow came piling down and I escaped back into the cave which had been my home. I guess sometimes I wished I was a pokemon trainer just for the company. I never told him this, but I was so envious of Ash being so carefree and to have such good friends with him.

However, I didn't realise then that my envy was about to become for nothing.

I distinctly heard something crash near the cave, and it didn't feel like a tree or something.

It felt like a human body. I felt sick, whoever it was could be dead for all I know. 

Recklessness came before common sense (I call it the Ash Syndrome) and I rushed outside as the avalanche came to a still. 

Suddenly, a white light came before me. I saw this light before. Articuno.

I didn't know this then, but the light from Articuno was actually guiding me…to a new stage of life.

The light shone towards a shallow area…and I saw a piece of rope hanging. I dug quickly…

__

Oh my god.

I had found a girl buried underneath it. The scary thing was that this was no ordinary girl.

This was a girl who has recently come into fame, but not necessarily fortune. What was she doing here?

I began to panic…where's a calm father figure when you need one? 

__

Calm down Snap. Calm down…

I quickly checked her pulse. She was freezing to death…but it was there. I gently lifted her up, despite the heavy weight she was (O.K, so it was actually the snow and her heavy clothes and equipment that burdened me, but it's always a chance to get a free shot at her, the problem is she usually get 10 in return…) and walked back to my 'hideout.'

I looked at her face as I got there…peaceful, and the snow glistening around her…I already knew she was cute, but she looked like an angel sleeping there.

The girl was as you know, Duplica Imite, my future wife. I had met her a couple of times before when she was just trying to make ends meet. However, she had quickly got into the big time by winning the Pokemon Acting Contest. 

However, I had no time to stand and stare. I had to warm her up. 

I got my sleeping bag and gulped. This seemed stupid, but I had to get her out of those wet clothes otherwise she would freeze. I closed my eyes, fortunately, I'm not a total idiot, and managed to figure out where each bits of her clothes were. I didn't go too far of course…and managed to get her in the sleeping bag.

Then I resumed my blushing, except tenfold.

I sighed. Time to start a fire…

* * * *

I was wondering what she was doing here, I just hoped she was O.K. The fire escalated into the cave, and slowly I heard movement.

I smiled, and picked up the cup of hot chocolate I was saving for her and put it in front of her. I was still nervous though, especially when she finds out…

She began to take in her surroundings. I had some of my 'work' out on display. It was like a form of inspiration for me, just like it was for my family and their artwork. The girl sat up, as I nervously said…

"Um…you awake miss?"

I desperately tried to hide my blush. I didn't exactly have a crush on her, but god, she was cute…it was kind of a 'must resist' kind of thing…and trust me, it was hard to do.

"Yes sir, thank you…did you…"

Her voice was kind of like a relief for me. That meant she was fine and well, I had done the right thing. 

That still didn't stop the red in my cheeks, and I think it was 40% from the heat and 60% from…

"Yes…I was looking for a legendary pokemon when I saw a white light. I decided to follow it…and I found you unconscious there. I…well…I panicked a bit, but I calmed down and carried you back to my temporary home….er…"

It was only a half-lie. Yes, my nervousness was there, and Articuno did show it's presence to me, but I didn't deliberately search for it, it was there for me.

When I saw her pick up the drink, it was O.K to see that she was fine. She thanked me as I finally calmed down and began to talk to her without stuttering

"It's O.K Miss Imite." She immediately smiled. I wonder why…

"I knew it! You're the guy who was at the contest…you've seen me perform before haven't you?" 

I was a bit stunned…she has remembered me? 

"Yes…I'm Todd Snap…" I said after recovering my voice.

She then explained that I was kinda famous of course from the Aerodactyl incident. I guess she wasn't as dense as Ash then…

Then, indecent exposure one. She panicked that her pokemon were back at camp, and she tried to get up…and I tried not to get a nosebleed.

Of course, the reaction was…

"EEEKK…you pervert!" 

Yep. That reaction. I turned around, back to panicky mode and honestly said…

"I'M SORRY…I just didn't want you dying, so I…well, I took your clothes off…I BLINDFOLDED MYSELF, GOD'S HONEST TRUTH…"

It was kind of a condition reflex, but I was surprised when she didn't try to kill me.

Most girls would have been pissed beyond belief, even if it was trying to save their life…(this is known as the Miaka syndrome…^_^)

Already I could see this one was a little different from the rest.

"….I'll let you live young one…for now." 

O.K, a lot different. But I couldn't help but laugh, she had a case of the sniffles after that routine, and it didn't come out the way she expected. I asked that her clothes were almost dry and asked about her pack. She explained to me that she was working as a stuntgirl, and obviously, the avalanche kinda screwed things up. A few seconds silence and she was looking round at my 'art' and was smiling.

"You're pretty good you know. I mean, all these pictures…" I guess we were both artists in different ways, and it wasn't just her being impressed with me.

"You are as well…you're pretty famous around now, it's almost like a romance tale, orphan girl grows up to future star." That was true, she was kind of a semi-legend, from rags to riches, it was almost a Pokewood story.

"So, you looking for Articuno?" She said. I nodded.

"Yeah…I stayed behind from a few friends of mine when they continued on a journey to Johto…I've managed to take a couple of long range shots, but I want to get a close up one…" 

And then…

"Do you know Ash Ketchum?"

Well, well…this was unexpected. We got into a little friendly banter, and eventually Duplica decided to stay here to talk. I was surprised that she didn't want to let the crew down there know she was alright, but it soon became obvious that she didn't really want to return soon.

Why does that remind me of something…

…like my own life…

However, for tonight at least, I was enjoying a start of a long journey for two people. It might have been around a small fire in an ice cave with a cup of hot chocolate, but it was a start.

* * * *

The talk between the photographer and the actress was something else. I've had conversations with people before, my parents, my old classmates, Ash-tachi, but this was something that I never really experienced. Life stories as I talked about my past and our lives…although I noticed that whenever I tried to talk to her about her childhood, she somehow manage to diverse the subject.

But then…

"…it was so horrible…" 

She let it all out. All the tension, pain and suffering she had when she was a mere child, blurting it out to a stranger. She was crying and I had to take her into my arms a couple of times (clothed of course…), although I wasn't exactly experienced in these situations, I knew when someone needed a helping hand.

Her little cry made her feel a bit better as we managed to talk on, and seeing her get happier as we talked about Ash and company. Suddenly, from out of nowhere…

We started to talk about our loneliness, a subject neither of us liked, but both of us admitted to. I found it hard that this excitable cheerful girl actually had a past rivalling a Team Rocket orphanage and a solo life resulting just to make ends meet.

"I guess…I don't even have the luxury of owning a pokemon. I love meeting them when I take their pictures, but I don't like them posing, rather have them working in their own natural habitat. I didn't really have many human friends until I met Ash and company."

I said that as she agreed me. I have no idea why I said the next thing….

"After that, I decided to keep in human contact as well as pokemon. Watching pokemon was still my main objective, but every now and then, there is a person which I felt would become something special. For instance…you."

Insert red face and look of surprise on the girl's face.

"Huh?" 

I was just as embarrassed but I couldn't back out. I coughed and continued.

"Well…I saw that first performance back then before you got that contract…you just…shone out…it was like a bright star being born…that's why I wanted the Performance Arts job. As well as watching pokemon, I felt sure that I would see you again…I wanted to see if you would become the success I thought you would be…"

"Aw…Todd that's so sweet…"

Sweet? I've never been called that in my life….suddenly, I felt a warmth near me. She had laid her head on my shoulder. My heart was beating faster than a pair of bongo drums. 

I wrapped my arm around her, slowly but surely, but I felt her warmth cascading around me. She didn't move or budge, just remained like that.

I suddenly realised that she'd fallen to sleep. How long had it been since we were talking…

…but I didn't mind. She felt like a part of me already, and I only met her because of a chance bit of luck. However, in this icy cave, I think we needed to be part of each other. 

For this night at least, we wouldn't be cold.

* * * *

For 2 days. 2 days we were like this, afraid to go outside because of the insistent snow…Duplica was worried about her pokemon, whilst I hadn't really got the most out of my purpose, to catch Articuno on film. (Although being with a girl in a remote place would count as a good reason to be happy on vacation…)

Suddenly, it was there.

The light.

Our openness towards each other had seemed to have been another blessing from the gods, and now they were rewarding us. 

Articuno?

In one hand I whipped out my camera, and in the other, without thinking, I grabbed Duplica's hand. Despite the rushing movement, she didn't resist. That surprised me but hey, I think more things have surprised me now than they ever will.

Duplica said this when we were married. Maybe it was destiny…this light was a sign…that we were to be together.

At that moment, I thought it was a chance to snap Articuno.

And…

Yes, our blessing was given as we stared in awe of the ice legendary. It almost seemed to nod at us to say that you have permission to be in my pressence. Both of bowed though, out of respect.

I took one picture close up of it's majestic wings. One that would go in my collection rather than for work. I smiled…

…and then couldn't see a thing. Duplica said it was Articuno's Mist attack…aside from her acting, to say she was a good pokemon trainer was like saying Ash has a bottomless pit for a stomach.

As the mist cleared though, Duplica couldn't hide the grin as two bundles of bouncing blobs attached themselves into her arms.

"DITTO! MINIDIT!" Her two dittos were hugged by the trainer, as I smiled. That smile of hers looked so cute…

Hey what was I thinking? I guess the snow had got to me.

However, not soon after, I found out that not all the reunions would get that joyous.

We were waiting for you, and you didn't show up…you know how much time we've lost in losing scenes because we couldn't find another stuntwoman?"

For Kami sake, not even a 'how are you?' I saw one person seem to care for her as a blanket was draped over her as I asked if that was her life. Sadly, it was.

I was very angry to say the least. She had nearly died, and yet all they cared about was how she could make someone else look good on the screen. I am normally a patient man, but this wasn't right…

However, she had an ace up her sleeve that I wasn't aware of…or a contract in this case. Her evil little smile meant that she was plotting something. (She has two smiles, her cute one and her evil one – the evil one means she is thinking, and lo behold the agony she can inflict on the receiving end…)

"Excuse me Jack?" she said.

"I'd like to state that in point 103 of my contract, the actor or actress chosen for the Guild of Performing Arts has the right to refuse a role to him or her if the subject is treated in ways that command a lack of respect from the current employer." 

Stunned….yep. I was as well. I think everyone underestimated her intelligence. 

"So, on behalf of myself and the Guild of Performance Arts, I'd like to state that Mr Spielbunks attempts to ignore my well being is to quote 'utter bullshit.'"

I tried hard to hold my laugh and managed it…barely.

"So I hereby remove myself from my project, and instead Jack, I'd like to concerntrate on more important matters instead of being part of another Spielbunk flop, like being part of the opening Johto ceremonies if that is O.K!" 

Johto ceremonies? I didn't know that…but suddenly she turned and looked at me.

"I'm sure you recognise this young man, Todd Snap is a very famous young photographer with a high reputation. I advise he becomes my personal safeguard and confidant towards my performances. He has the right to continue with his own projects, but I can ask him to help as a cameraman towards my performances if I do so…"

I was stunned. She trusted me that much…but wait, I already have a job…although she did she say I could continue…wait, she's not the boss of me…but she wants me to…not as a colleague…

"Imite-chan, I'm not so sure.."

Her wink stopped me.. "Don't worry." 

…not a colleague…a friend.

I smiled."Miss Imite, it would be my pleasure and honour." The two of us bowed to each other in respect and in friendship. I think the director, Speilbunk tried to argue his case, but Duplica's manager Jack managed to shut him up quick.

She linked an arm around mine as I tried hard not to blush…and wonder how I'm gonna explain to the boss that I'm not coming back.

One look at that smile answered all my questions.

I didn't need to spell it out…

I wanted to be with her.

* * * *

It's interesting what a new lease of life can do to a person. Friendship, companionship, love…it makes a difference.

I didn't care what the people of work said about me or what they thought about me. I'd saved plenty of money to survive and I have my freedom again. Besides, they asked me, not the other way round, I didn't think I owed them anything.

As for me and Duplica…well, one moment I remember the best was when I decided to sleep outside rather in the hotel that Jack (Duplica's boss) had set for us. I still worked independently, however we kept in touch so I could be by her…I mean their side as soon as possible.

This night, Duplica joined me…and like the last time that we were 'camping' (although not exactly by choice), we were talking the night long…before work finally took it's toll on me and I faded into unconsciousness.

The next morning, my eyes were open…and I felt something warm round me. I also heard a light snoring…

And curled up on my shoulder like it was the most comfortable thing in the world was Duplica, snug as a bug.

I swear I have never been so red in all my life. If a Tauros came passing by, it probably would have took me by the horns. I have never been so still in my life though…

…watching her sleep was like watching an angel.

* * * *

My work took me many places around, and with my reputation on the up, especially as a free role, it was with great pleasure that I was snapped up (no pun intended) to be a photographer at the Johto League ceremonies and championships.

At the same token, Duplica was chosen to be a performer for the opening ceremonies. Coincidence? Nah. 

However, there was a time where we were having trouble speaking to each other, because of a slight embarrassing moment that I think she told you well. It involved me clutching her hand and us well….

….I nearly kissed her, but Jack interrupted us. 

I was very embarrassed and to be honest, it was hard to even look at her face after that. I was so embarrassed, I didn't know what came over me.

Luckily, a very dense boy and his friends would sort that out…

* * * *

"Hey…is that…HEY! YOU GUYS!"

Duplica and I saw the smiles of three certain stooges known as Ash, Misty and Brock. The three looked fit and well, Ash looking a bit older…wiser that remained to be seen.

We forgot our momentary troubles to enjoy meeting with our old friends. Duplica immediately hugged like they were sisters or something as I welcomed the two boys into our now getting large group.

I suddenly felt a slight bit of…jealously? Well, Duplica did say that she did like Ash and Brock a lot, and I saw her blush at Brock. Wait…why would I be…

Suddenly, I noticed (via my trained eye) the clutch of hands from Ash and Misty. They finally…

"Ah, don't worry Ashy-boy. I'm not going to beat your butt into oblivion…I'm here as part of the opening ceremony after winning the Pokemon Talent Contest." 

Heh, say what you want about her, she can break any tension you want. However, I still couldn't look at her, part embarrassment, and maybe part jealously. It was still great though to see everyone again.

And then, the matchmaker spoke.

"So how did you two meet?" 

On instinct, I went red. But also on instinct, Misty took it the wrong way.

"Oh…I see…" she said slyly.

"Um…IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

Yes, it was me…but it was her as well. O.K, that was weird…maybe she was feeling as bad as I was…but then of all people, Ash said something sensible.

"Oh…sure it isn't." Ash added. "Trust me…I know how you feel."

That clinched it. I smiled at Misty. I always had a feeling about those two, whether out of hate or love, those two had a bond that would be unbreakable.

Still, I was glad it was the latter rather than the former.

I felt a very slight twinge in my heart, but I was happy that Misty had found her true love at last. Could the same thing be for me….

"Hey guys, meet us a bit later in the café, we need to register up front O.K?" Ash said as I saw Misty hold his hand slyly again. 

Suddenly, I realised being embarrassed in front of my friends was stupid. I think Duplica thought the same thing…

"You feeling better?" she said.

It was my fault, why should I be down…

"I'm…I'm sorry about…" I started, but that smile stopped me in my tracks again.

"Hey, we've got better things to do now. One moment of embarrassment isn't going to kill you." 

She linked arms with me and literaly dragged me away. I gulped.

Uh oh, the evil glint in her eye….I think Misty had this glint a couple of times as well, it only meant…

"We're going to find some new clothes which you're going to pay for as an apology." 

It's official, the cute girls are always the evil ones. And that was one of Ash' sayings , not mine. Although both Misty and Duplica liked to beat us up about it anyway…

* * * *

When the ceremony came up, I had the best seat in the house. Viewing the work of pokemon in this environment is one of the highlights of any true photographer's experience and life…and I was ready to take up the challenge.

The release of a 100 pidgeys for a new beginning and I got it in the centre, as the ceremony continues, the circus range of Dodrios, Donphans, Mr. Mimes…it was a splendour to behold.

When Duplica entered, it was like a new story.

She had dressed like a gymnast, which put my heart into overdrive. I had to concerntrate on the pokemon, so her work into the dittos were the main things and I managed to do that.

However, her final pose when her dittos when into her arms (to a standing ovation), I had to take one of her with my small camera, which I managed to get away with. 

As it finished, I left backstage, ready to greet her…my heart still pounding.

I had to see her, I had decided now.

As she got back into her dressing room, I was waiting for her inside. I got a spare key from her beforehand as we were planning to leave together…however, I didn't expect here where I would…

When she came back, and wondered why I was here, I said…

"I said before, when you perform, I couldn't keep my eyes off you. You were spectacular." 

I was nervous as I had ever been, but this was a good kind of nervous, like this was something you wanted to get off her chest. This time, I wasn't stopping.

"You are talented, stunning, an excellent pokemon trainer, beautiful, and the most cheerful, kind soul I've ever met." 

The red on her cheeks showed me something, and it wasn't the redness of all the energy she spent out there.

"Todd…I…" I think she was as stunned as I was, embarrassed about what I said. Brock called us 'the odd couple' because she was energetic and outgoing, and I was shy and reserved. However, today, I was anything but.

I put a hand to her cheek. She took it gently and put it on her heart. The beating was one of life…one of purity…

…one of love.

She kissed me on the lips, neither of us wanting to let go, as I knew there was no going back. I don't think we cared about anything else at that moment, the whole world might have caved in, and I wouldn't have cared.

This was a moment I was going to treasure for the rest of my life….

"Hey, Miss Imite, are you there? Can we have a word?"

…and my fellow paparazzi were damn close to ruining it.

But this was our moment…nothing was going to ruin it.

I let go, feeling through her long hair, let out for the performance, making her look much older than she really was. And then…

"You made me find my true self Imite-chan. I…I think I'm in love with you."

There a confession.

We kissed one more time (which lasted a bit longer than before) before holding each others hands, and in a trademark Duplica way, simply opened the door to a gasp of stunned reporter and said…

"So, anything you want to ask?" 

* * * *

The next few months of my life were hectic. I was now part of the company that Duplica worked for thanks to Jack, and was allowed to continue my work as a freelance photographer with the freedom of the world. My snaps at the Johto tournament were outstanding according to a few certain newspapers and my workload tripled after the Johto tournament. Duplica was just as busy in a similar story, after her performance, from her small time roles, she finally hit the big time.

It was hard juggling work with a romance, but the fact that both of us could talk to people about what we do rather than what the other do (neither of us were on the take for the other). However, many times we could work together in some of Duplica's more pokemon oriented movies.

Success came well for both of us, and throughout the years, our lives became less hectic and more enjoyable. 

And then, the 'm' work sprang up.

Again, Ash was the one who exclaimed it, as the lad had just got engaged to Misty, and wondered when I was going to pop the question.

And of all people, it was him who picked out the ring. Yes, it sounds silly, but he had done this before of course for Misty, so maybe he actually did know a little something about it. 

And there…

"What about that one?" Ash smiled.

I was stunned. "I think it matches…" he started.

The colour of her eyes. A brilliant sapphire, it was almost like I had been destined for it. The shop, one of Ash' favourite places (and high in demand for the Pokemon League) forked out the ring, I forked out the cash…

….now the hardest part.

Actually, it wasn't bad. I proposed during a film festival. She was only 18, but I had been waiting for 5 years already, I didn't want to wait any longer.

And after I proposed at age 20, it seemed she didn't either.

It may have been out of the blue for her, but she accepted in a typical (well, for her) way, happy beyond belief.

Life was working out at last.

* * * *

My family had since retired from their business and were living comfortably, and happy hearing about their son's and his upcoming marriage. It was great that they loved Duplica as well, and I'm happy that they are with me today as well on this terrible day, whilst not knowing Ash well, they still wanted to pay their respects to this great man.

When Misty and Ash got married, it was a near royal rumble to see who would be best man and bridesmaid, I think I got in a good left jab on Richie, but that was it. Just kidding…Misty can tell you better I think.

Our marriage was held at a beauty ceremony on Duplica's old hunting grounds, the Imite House in Fuschia. It was done beautifully like a chapel, as Duplica said that this was a memory of her past, and the last step to her future…a tribute to her late guardian Mary.

Seeing her there, pure as the snow, made my heart jump. Fortunately, Ash's elbow slammed it back down…

First step was getting a good job. Done that. Second, getting a good wife. Done. Final step…

* * * *

Misty had always said that Duplica would be a good mother. Our careers were hard, but she wanted to have a child.

It's hard being here today aside from Misty of course to be the only couple to be with a child, and seeing everyone so upset…

However, that night…

*NOTE – THIS NOT REALLY A LEMON SCENE SO DON'T WORRY, BUT JUST IN CASE ANYONE MAY FEEL THIS IS A BIT RISQUE, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU…*

I was nervous, let's admit it, you would be too, this was a big step, especially for two young people in our stage of our careers…

…so on this night, why the heck when Duplica came out only decked in a towel did I fall over and knock a lamp over?

"Todd! Why are you being so silly on a night like this?" she cussed. "When I said turn the light off I didn't mean it like that…"

I tell you she is evil.

Anyway, after a fumbling with the lights (which I accidently turned the radio on, getting me another cursing), we finally made it to the bed. For Duplica, she didn't seem nervous, even when the towel came off…I think then I realised what an angel I had claimed.

I noticed she was a bit wet…no not that way…she had just come from the shower and I was being a bit over-protective and wanted her to dry herself, but she said it was a routine she always took…especially after her experiences with those bastards she called a family.

I grabbed my wife as she smiled at me tenderly. I didn't want to let go of this cherub, I felt like she couldn't get away…

…I didn't want to let go.

We kissed…and the start of a new life began…

* * * *

I am often asked about fatherhood. Aside from Ash, I was the only dad of almost all the Pokemon group with young children. 

When I found out Duplica was pregnant, I was ecstatic. O.K, so I got a lot of teasing from Ash and Misty, but hey, that was to be expected.

I think again I played the role of over-protective husband a bit, but I didn't think Dup minded being fussed over now. Her career was strengthening and she deserved this chance to have a delayed time off. Neither of us needed any more money, already we were set for life even with a child on the way.

9 months later…

"Damn I'm late!"

I got an emergency call that my wife was in labour. She was at Blackthorn Hospital as I rushed as fast as I could on a rented scooter and hurried as fast as I bloody well could…

After a million and one questions at the main desk, I managed to find Duplica's ward.

And just came in to see the baby being delivered…

…and I collapsed.

O.K, if Duplica had a camera I think that would have been in the calendar, but hey, she's got her memory to embarrass me with for later years.

When I recovered, I saw a sleeping child cuddling with my wife…the two most beautiful and cherished people in my life.

I saw my child's tiny face, eyes closed peacefully, slight strings of lightly coloured hair. It was a girl.

My baby girl.

"Todd, this is Sylia. Sylia Snap." My tired but happy wife said to me. 

Sylia was named after Sylia Stingray, a well renowned scientist that Duplica had compared her own child life to. Sylia had gone through hell because of a parent experimentation on her mind, and because of it, she eventually suffered death from insistent migranes. However, I'm sure the name was ironic, as Duplica certainly wasn't going to let the same hell that bestowed her towards our daughter.

"Can…I hold…her?" I barely whispered.

Duplica smiled. "Sure…"

I was gently handed my daughter. It was like holding something so fragile, you couldn't drop it, you were scared of holding yet, yet you couldn't turn away. She looks so angelic sleeping there…

I cuddled it gently. Fatherhood had begun…and I was so happy.

For the next year, Duplica had her time off whilst I continued my work, but as soon as I was finished, I came back to spend quality time. I loved my family, and Sylia was as good as gold. She hardly cried, probably inherited her mother's nature now and yes, we spoiled her rotten, but we didn't care. We loved our family.

I loved my family.

* * * *

TEAM ROCKET FALL: TODD'S POV

To talk about the fall of Team Rocket was an interesting topic to say the least. You see, I was there to be a scout, and was also there to see the bloody aftermath of a vengeful wife.

This was the only time that we actually needed a babysister to look after our growing daughter. I remember Duplica and I giving her a kiss on the cheek as she was sleeping, before holding hands to leave.

Duplica had plenty of motivation. Her parents were part of Team Rocket, and thanks to old foes, now comrades Jessie and James, her real name was discovered.

I had no idea that Duplica wasn't her real name. However, it's still kept, she wants nothing to do with that family anymore.

Myself…I was simply called as one of Ash' closest allies. Team Rocket didn't do anything personal to me, but I can always remember Butch and Cassidy trapping those pokemon inside those breeding centre, trapping them like freaks.

That memory alone was enough to make my blood boil.

I along with Tracey and of all people, the Priestess of Shamuti, were at the Saffron Base. I had infiltrated the base, and was taking a few snap shots of results of experimentation.

The base was then attacked as I tried to get out of there, but I slipped.

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

A melting force hit my shoulder and I screamed in agony. I saw a soldier coming to me and ready to end my life…

"COVER YOUR EARS!" A voice, Tracey called.

I had no time to think, I just did it.

What happened was Melody played a tune on her famous ocarina which ripped apart the inside of the attackers…the pain in my shoulder was blindsiding, but I held on..

..and felt a touch on my other shoulder.

"Hey, you O.K?" The priestess said.

"I…gu-ess…" 

I passed out…

* * * *

I woke up, bare chested in a small hut with bandages wrapped around my shoulder. There were many other wounded there as well…but I felt fairly good…

"Don't worry, you were healed." 

The watcher Tracey was there, as he smiled.

He explained then that the priestess Melody, had used a tune which could use her own life force and enter other people to heal them. However, she also used a tune when people escaped to lose their memory, she was apparently undercover…

…however I passed out before she used the tune, so I remembered her clearly.

After about 10 different vicious and sadistic threats from Tracey, I was convinced not to reveal what I knew.

And then I remembered.

"Damn, we'd better get to Viridian!"

Tracey nodded, as he and myself…and the person I'm not supposed to know about…headed for Viridian City.

* * * *

The battle was getting intense, and I know that it was coming to a close.

However, amongst all the cheering, healing and crying…I couldn't see her.

Where was my wife?

Without anyone noticing (except maybe Melody) I scuttled to the south side of the Team Rocket building and began to infiltrate this base.

But this time it wasn't out of necessity, it was out of love.

I wormed my way through a ventilation duct….and then…

"No guys, this is my fight. Just make sure no-one interrupts us O.K?" 

I recognised that voice. I looked out of the nearest grate, and saw a very hyped up angry girl warning her now 6 dittos to stay out of…her fight?

I quickly glanced to the right to see who she was…

__

That…bastard…it had to be…

People have wondered why I never teased the girl as much as I did. What was about to happen was the reason.

She may be the most cheerful girl on the planet, however, deep inside, her hatred for her parents was unimaginable. And as I found out sometimes when I said the wrong comment, she was vicious. Her skills in dance and martial arts were scary, and this time, she had a reason to use them for a reason other than using them in a stunt or in a performance.

When his body hit a console, I looked at her face. A mask of hatred and determination.

This wasn't the girl I fell in love with.

This was wrong. She shouldn't be like this.

She then kicked him in the groin, I winced. This was vicious to a V. I could understand her hatred, but this wasn't her. This was Anna Maxwell fighting, not Duplica Imite.

Every punch, strike and remark from Duplica was like a dagger to everything I knew she was.

As I glanced at his face, I was further scared at the bloody mess it was. He deserved it, but the scary thing was Duplica wasn't stopping. A spinning roundhouse to the face sent him into another console. He was close to unconsciousness now, but she wasn't finished. The years of torment, pain, rage and the death of her mentor were finally being unleashed. Had she hidden it throughout all these years?

He finally passed out but Duplica added more pain, crushing his rib. She would kill him if something didn't stop him.

I jumped from the sky.

She jumped and plunged her knees into his chest, her fist ready to end his life….

"DUPLICA, STOP!"

My voice stopped her, as her fist hit the floor as she started to cry, deep breaths, she was unable to stop herself…

"It's over. You've won." 

I wasn't talking about the fight, I was talking about herself.

"I almost…killed him…If I had…would I have been like them?" 

I did the only thing I could do and that was to hug her, console her, comfort her. I said in my proudest voice…

"No. You're nothing like them. You stopped the deathblow, you had control. I'm proud of you Duplica." 

The two of us eventually managed to calm down as Duplica stopped to look once more at her unconscious mother and half-dead father.

And with that, we walked out of there, smiling, as her family of dittos and her husband greeted a parade of Officer Jennies wondering what the heck was going on….

"They're all yours officer."

I dunno if they prove that all the damage was caused by a young woman and her dittos, but right there, aside from the blood and bodies…

…it was almost like a true family.

And now, it was time to go see the final piece…

* * * *

After congratulations from Ash and everyone (and of course, the usual flirting between Ash and Duplica), we simply went home. Tired, exhausted but proud.

We entered the room as we thanked the babysister and paid her…

…and saw Sylia just waking up.

"Dad-dy?" 

A 2 year old saying Daddy is like a proud moment being relived over again. I went over and picked my daughter up and hugged her.

"Y-ees…" My tears were flowing.

"I've been..good girl…" Sylia said.

I hugged her, as the tears came down. Duplica joined the family hug.

At last…I was here, I was home.

I was happy.

* * * *

Today, Ash isn't able to see how happy we are. This great man, taken from us way, way too early.

Like Duplica, he was my first true friend. My parents now have Sylia with them as whilst maybe not understanding everything, was still sad. She loved her uncle Ashy as she always called him (like mother, like daughter) and now…

…I'll never see him again.

I looked at my gift to Ash.

"_I don't normally take pictures of humans…but this time, I'll make an exception! I want to remember my new friends!"_

The photo of myself, with Ash-tachi, I had kept it all these years….

…now was time to let go.

"Ash…now I'll always be with you…" 

I left it in the coffin as I wiped off the last remaining tears from my face. I saw Misty and her children, Melody and Tracey…everyone who knew Ash was here.

I turned one more time before heading away.

"Goodbye…my friend…"

* * * *

__

It's may not be a goodbye for me. His spirit is in tune with the world of pokemon. He was a true find young Waterflower.

I had always figured that humans enslaved Pokemon with their 'training' and such. I was created by humans, but never wished to be enslaved by them.

My power was unbreakable, by human or pokemon. He found out that way as did his wife and friend. My clones, my pokemon, their pokemon…a battle to the death.

And the one known as the Chosen One by Lugia, alone changed me.

Such a noble sacrifice, he actually died for his Pokemon…for all Pokemon.

A pure heart such as that changed me. There are those who wish to see us as what we are…living creatures that can be befriended.

Even after I wiped his memory, destiny still followed us in each others path.

My army of clones wished to live in peace, yet the one known as Giovanni wished to control me again.

And he almost did…if not for the one known as Ash Ketchum. He saved me…healed me…saw me as more important than anything else.

This time, I let him and his friends, along with those two from Team Rocket…heh, they weren't bad people either, and my counterpart always has a fondness for them as well…

…this time, they had their memories intact, whilst Giovanni, that girl Domino, and the rest of his grunts wondered what they were doing here.

For 12 years, we've lived in peace, and I've never been inclined to see anything over.

Until now.

The balance of power changed when Ash Ketchum's spirit was sent to the heavens. However, his spirit will always be in me.

Mew!

Forgive me…always be in us.

Farewell Ash Ketchum. Mew and Mewtwo will remember you…always.

* * * *

Another one down…just a bit more now guys. However, due to me having a deserved break next week, means that the next chapter will be done in three weeks rather than 2 as normal. However, they will be done, yaksoku!

Next chapter:

The fourth member of the Ash-tachi. First an ordinary watcher seeking a dream, to one of the most respective people on the world. From Pinkin Island to the Archipelagos of the world, and changing the life of one girl who he met during the Lugia summoning of the Orange Islands, Tracey Sketchit has a lot to talk about. Find out his story next time…

See ya then!


	14. Chapter 14: Tracey

****

AFTERMATH OF THE AFTERLIFE

TRACEY

Well, Chris has finally got off his backside to return to this fic, and it's the one before the big one, Misty's chapter. 

However, I'm not going to cut Tracey short. In fact, Tracey is one of my favourite characters in Pokemon. He seemed much more determined towards his goal in his skills as a Pokemon watcher and of course to work for Professor Oak, which he has achieved. Tracey is a great character for people to write about, because there is so much about his character you can develop, and hopefully I'll do Trace justice in this fic.

And also, the final human cameo in this ep as well, enjoy!

Let's see how Tracey discusses his work as a watcher, his relationship with Ash and Misty, Professor Oak and his death, his work on Pinkan Island, and his relationship with Melody. Let's go!

* * * *

Ash Ketchum, saviour to the world. That should be his epitaph, because for him, it's truly meant.

I'll never forget the man who help me establish my dreams, my goals, my life. All because of that one young man and his lovely girl Misty Waterflower.

I didn't shed a tear when my mentor Professor Oak died, no matter how much I miss him. 

Here, I will cry…this is my story…

* * * *

Tracey Sketchit, born on the west coast of the Orange Islands, and lived in the islands around 15 years, until I met Ash.

I was the youngest of 4 siblings, all three of my older sisters seemed to outcast me. It's surprising to see that my family life in a way is similar to Misty, but there you go. Whilst she got the firey redhead statistics, I got dubbed a 'loner'.

My family were certainly…old fashioned to say the least. They wanted their daughters to go out and find themselves a husband, preferably rich of course (one has to have standards…). As for me, when I came to 15, they were surprised I hadn't got engaged yet.

When I said standards, what I really meant was pathetic standards.

Now don't get me wrong, they didn't treat me bad…just more like an outcast. I don't think my parents Neil and Kelly Sketchit really knew how to take care of a boy, after taking care of 3 girls. It was a difficult step for them, and one I don't think they could truly adjust.

I didn't have many friends growing up. It was difficult with this loner tag, (I wasn't surprised that it was one of my sisters, Kelly Jr, who spread the rumor) and I felt myself getting more and more isolated from life.

Until I found something worth living for.

One of my teachers had wondered why I was mostly alone, and asked what to do with my life, I said I didn't know. He said…

"Well, I suppose you could always travel the world and find answers, although that probably would do more harm than good…"

That line gave me more purpose than I think he ever realised. 

It didn't immediately click with me to start a journey, but I felt something on these lines may turn my loneliness into something more useful. I started to research on travel at the age of 12, and found an intriguing article on 'Pokemon Watchers'

At age 10, I had the option of becoming a Pokemon Trainer, but my parents refused to allow me, reckoning I should be focusing on working to be a proper man, and working as a trainer would certainly not be the road to success. Tell that to Ash Ketchum mom and dad.

The article described the work of Pokemon Watchers. They travelled the world looking for statistics on Pokemon, looking for unusual things, as well as general fitness and such. Expert watchers usually report their results to be discussed at the National Pokemon Health Authorities if pokemon around an area aren't fairing too well. They showed forms of how they got their results, such as the legendary Dr Quackenpoker and his study of Magikarp…and also mentioned the upmost authorities on Pokemon, including Professor Samuel Oak.

This could be a way to get out of my rut, so to speak. I noticed something else on ways of results, and I noticed that one of the lines said this.

'Watching can also be a display of art in it's own form. Some watchers take this literally and draw these pokemon for display…'

I was one of them who took that line to heart.

My favourite and best subject was art. I could focus for hours on one item and work as hard as I could to create a masterpiece. Maybe that's why I was alone, many people were jealous. I was a good student, but my artwork was always acclaimed. 

At age 13, I had gotten good enough to complete drawings in less than 5 minutes, yet to the finest quality. I had my timing, the skills, the attitude.

Now to finally begin the first step to my new life.

* * * *

I had a goal to travel the Orange Islands, and make my studies and my sketches. However, an expert watcher needs help. And through my studies, I knew how to help…

"Excuse me, can I buy that Pokemon please?"

I had saved my allowance enough to buy 3 poke-balls and the Pokemon which would have helped a long way through my journey. The shopkeeper was surprised, most people wanted some of their better pokemon, such as the Abra's, Nidorans and for the richer kids, the rare Dratini's.

However, I wanted the cheap Venonat.

Venonat's super radar like eyes would be perfect to see Pokemon and keep myself hidden. I bought it, thanked the shopkeeper, and released Venonat.

"Veno?"

"Hi Venonat, I'm going to be your new trainer. However, if you don't mind, I probably won't use you for battle that much, I'd rather try and get us together as a working team for our long journey."

I talked to Venonat for a while until it perfectly understood what we were up to. And to bond our new friendship, I made my first pokemon sketch of Venonat. The first member of my team, the eyes, was ready.

I thought that was enough….until…

* * * *

I was on the local beach, as dusk was settling. I was in training as well, as a good watcher needs to be able to see in the dark as well. Venonat was travelling with me by my side, like the beach to ourselves…

"Ma---rill…"

Well, almost to ourselves.

I heard it, and from the sea, was a struggling blue mouse pokemon, out of breath, and looking very tired.

"A Marill?" I said as Venonat peered closer.

Marill looked pretty hurt as well, the tide may have crushed it across the rocks, or it might have been attacked by wild Tentacruel. Either way, I wasn't going to let it be hurt anymore…

"Venonat, sleep powder."

Venonat complied and sent the Marill into peaceful slumber. I threw one of my pokeballs and caught it, and headed to the Pokemon Centre, which would be closing soon, I had to get Marill there as soon as possible.

The verdict was bruising from being tossed and turned so much in the ocean, but otherwise fine. Nurse Joy gave me the A-Ok to see it. 

"Hey Marill, you O.K?" I said.

"Ma-ril…" a tired cute blue mouse pokemon opened it's eyes to see me smiling. It was reassuring to see it smile as well. It was like a token of thank you.

I didn't realise it at the time, but Marill was actually perfect for my team. I caught it just to save it from the waters, but I totally forgot about it's own skills for my watcher team. 

For now, I was happy Marill wanted me on the team…

…however, someone else wasn't as happy…

* * * *

"They saw you, don't deny it!"

My father had apparently wondered where I was, and sent my two other sisters Emily and Joanne to search for me (under complaining of course). They saw me catching the Marill with Venonat, and reported back.

"I'm not training father, I'm…" I held back, not sure how they would take the fact that I was going to leave soon on my own accord.

"Now, as cute as that Marill is, what would a loner like you want with pokemon?" Kelly Jr. sneered.

I was pissed. There, I said it. I realised that they were now holding me back…

"As I said, I'm not training father."

I paused.

"I'm leaving."

And with that, I went upstairs, to pack a few things. My mind made up, I was going to pursue this vision now, with Venonat and Marill by my side.

"Hey, you can't do that!" I heard slightly and I turned, with a smile.

"_Watch _me." I said, with emphasis on watch. Before they knew it, I had vanished. They quickly followed me, but I locked the door before they good get any chance near. I was waiting…

"O.K Venonat, I'm done…it seems a bit cheap to do this but…" Man and pokemon shrugged in unison as the door was finally broken.

"Now Tracey…" but he never got to say anything else.

"Sleep powder."

Within a minute, I had gone from being in trouble, to escaping my parents, without them knowing where in hell I was.

And you know what…they didn't look smug at all. It felt great.

* * * *

My journey initially was on foot, I had very little money to spend and I realised I may not have thought this as well as I thought.

Fortunately, my skills as an artist hadn't diminished, and I found a way to turn my work into a way of surviving as well.

For young children who wanted a drawing of themselves with their pokemon, I was able to charge around the value of 5 American dollars for a portrait. I did this at every town I went to, and in some cases, it gave me insight to how the pokemon were treated, and I had to admit, in most of the children's case, they were well looked after, some to a point of being spoiled, but sometimes I wished I had that luxury.

Marill was a popular attraction with the children as well, being the cute blue bundle it is, so for me, sketching almost became a mini day care centre.

However, business was business, and whilst it helped me survive, the real work was truly out there. I kept my eye watching a Krabby try to break through a Shelder's tough shell, as I quickly sketched. If I saw a Machoke try to improve it's strength by mountain climbing, I would get the sketch done in as quick as a time and as much detail as I possibly could.

This was perfect, this was something I was enjoying doing. 

However, I wondered if there was a purpose to this…I wondered if I had a true goal. 

As I wandered through the main path of islands, occasionally taking a rowing boat for hire, I wondered if this was just a petty busking, and I had no purpose in doing what I was doing.

That ended one day…

* * * *

I was walking down a beach way when I saw a pair of youngsters against three guys. It seemed to be one on three…and I noticed a Lapras in the background, looking hurt. I didn't put two and two together immediately, but something was up.

However, it gave me an opportunity to show my watching skills. (Of course, the guys weren't impressed when I dissed their pokemon) The boy's Pikachu however was worthy of being in the sketchbook.

It's thundershock certainly didn't though…ouch…I guess throughout the years Ash had got used to it, but at that point, I certainly hadn't.

After sending the guys blasting off, I had a quick check on the Lapras…and noticed that it was an injured baby. How disgusted of those bastards to even consider being pokemon trainers…

At the Pokemon Centre, I gave myself a brief introduction to this duo (and Joy gave me a much better one about a Pokemon watcher) and I thought I was just going to be there just to see how Lapras was.

My ears may not be as keen as Marill's, but when I heard the boy say the words 'Professor Oak' come out of his mouth…

Professor Oak was my official idol now. I had learnt about his work from many text book, newspapers, reports, internet, etc. He was basically the whos who of Pokemon and any watcher would have died to meet with him.

I hovered in the background as I watched the boy and girl speak…yes, it was him! Professor Oak!

I don't know why I did it, I still don't, but at that point, I would have dug my own grave to see him…and on instinct, I subconsciously joined their group…the girl slightly objected (I didn't know it then, but Misty actually wanted to be alone with Ash to try to get to know him better…I guess knowing them, she would have either killed him or kissed him…)

I finally introduced myself properly, and so did they, as Ash and Misty. And they weren't the only duo I met that day…

Team Rocket, Jessie and James, were about, and trying to steal the Lapras.

But I was more interested in the talking Meowth, hey, a watcher has to report all these unusual findings!

This Meowth was as surprised to see a 'fan' of him ('Well, I don't usually do interviews…) but in the end, TR did the dirty deed, but in the end, a brand of trademark Ash heroics put a stop to that.

At that moment, I knew I was going to enjoy this journey. Ash certainly was a handful, but in a good way. As he rode with Lapras back to the beach, maybe this was the start of a new family for me…

* * * *

The bond within a group is strong, and being with people was a start for me. The chance of a dream, but more importantly, a chance for friendship.

The main thing with Ash and Misty was the fact that they were willing to accept me for who I was. Ash occassionally teased me when my sketches were less pokemon oriented…and more people based. O.K, whilst I wasn't as bad as their former companion, I like to immortalise some of the island beauties that were on here, as Sissy, Joy and Jenny were included in my personal sketchpad (don't worry, Professor Oak didn't see those ones…)

I got to see more Pokemon in their environment that I thought I ever would. Riding around on Lapras' back made me saw the ocean extravagant, some top class battles with gyms, or in Misty's case with a fellow water trainer.

However, meeting with Team Rocket members Butch and Cassidy made me show what a true character Ash is…or I guess, was.

Ash was willing to put his life on the line for his pokemon, especially Pikachu. Despite under a Drowzee's control, he actually used his brain a bit (or maybe Pikachu's electricity shot his mind into action), and managed to destroy their plans…and send them carting off again.

It wasn't the first moment where Ash was…sort of a hero to me. He was someone who could do everything I couldn't. He was confident, brash, but caring, considerate, friendly and strong. 

I remember when I caught my Scyther. Ash's side was a bit more 'normal' when he tried to teach me the best way to make a pose. It was kinda funny I guess, my people skills not at their maximum yes.

Scyther was I guess Ash' spirit in me. The spirit needing to protect pokemon, even if in Scyther's case, they didn't want to be. Hurt, battered, I managed to get him into a Pokeball and heal it. Despite it's veteran status, it's pride was the most hurt. Yet, I managed to finally gain it's trust in battle (even if others didn't, e.g. Charizard…)

The crisis at Shamuti of course however is the best example of me being in awe of Ash.

He accepted the role of the 'Chosen One' like it was no mean feat. He said that he was going to be responsible (leading to a Misty moment…or she was probably pissed at Mel-san for 'flirting' with him, more on that in a minute), and his attitude and courage won over the islanders.

This lead to the whole saga with Lugia, where along with Team Rocket, we would become quite an intrigual part of the ceremony.

After his near drowning, (and Misty's subsequent sobbing, of course, she denied everything later), he didn't worry about himself and his health, he needed to protect the pokemon. We helped him struggle up to Slowking, and the final step was complete as Melody played the song and saved the world.

A bit about Melody before the main bulk about her. At the time, I certainly felt something for her. I don't think I was jealous of Ash, but I felt the need to protect someone, maybe like a younger sister. As the youngest of the family, I had no-one to protect, they were looking out for me…although that is in the most sarcastic tone I can mention. 

At the time, it was more looking out for her rather than anything else. That would change much later…

* * * *

It was thrilling to watch the Orange Island Tournament, seeing all those people, watching Ash put his skills and luck to the full test against Drake. Even in my neighbourhood, Drake was a near legend into training, and it was no surprise when we saw how good he was.

However, Ash got the better skill and luck on the day, and became the first person to beat Drake. Some say that was the day when Ash Ketchum really began to be noticed. The Johto saga was something else to say the least.

But after the tournament, there was only one thing to do. Coming back to Pallet Town, Ash' home town, and where Professor Oak resides. I had my pack of sketchbooks at the ready and waiting.

I never told Ash or Misty this, but I was nervous every second after Ash said that they were going back, the peak of my nervousness was when Oak was reviewing my drawings. When we said goodbye to Lapras, in the back of my mind, I was wetting myself. 

And when the steps came closer…forget it, I was an all out wreck. Even when I was introduced to their friend Brock for the first time, you couldn't help but notice some of the jitters I was displaying.

Of course, I didn't exactly help much with my 'He's really real!' remark when I first met him…or indeed when he was trying to get away from Ash' Muk. I was in awe of everything, his skills as a scientist, a researcher, and as a trainer as well…

Even through his grandson Gary, you could see the skills of the scientist could have been passed through generation to generation.

During the time when Oak finally reviewed my drawings, Oak seemed impressed, and I wanted to ask him the question that all watchers wanted to ask him…

"Professor Oak…c-c-can I please be your assistant…"

It took me 4 cups of coffee and about 5 helpings of Dutch courage to ask him, but I did ask.

And he accepted.

Then I fainted.

* * * *

I felt that I needed to be away from them, and pursue my dream. Seeing Brock with them together made me show that. Their bond was damn near unbreakable.

I felt a bit jealous of Brock, and whilst I certainly was friends with them, I certainly didn't seem to have the bond that Brock did. However, they did call regularly, they certainly didn't forget about me, and for that I was grateful.

However, I was now the envy of many a young pokemon watcher.

Working with Professor Oak meant a lot of things. Helping to feed the pokemon was the basics, studying heart rhythms, statistics between two same types of pokemon, speed checks with the Ponyta and Tauros, taking blood tests, pollen tests in the gras pokemon, making sure the water was clean for the water types…it was a lot more than I bargained for.

But I was up to the task. Yes, even feeding Ash' Snorlax, that was quite tricky at times (and had to make sure it didn't eat me occassionally…).

I certainly had a more enjoyable time working with Professor Oak, than Brock did with Professor Ivy. O.K, she was a lot prettier, but heartbreak and work ethic I guess ruined that chance for Brock…

Mrs. Ketchum visited fairly often and makes a fabulous cup of tea and cheesecake. I guess with her Mr. Mime around, which isn't exactly the best company, she deserved some human companionship (although around her son, she did seem like a bit of a motherly ditz, pardon me.)

The fact of the mater was, I enjoyed the work, and learnt more things than I thought I could, I did things that I didn't think I could handle.

I was in life.

* * * *

When we saw Ash on the television in the area known as Greendale, and Mrs. Ketchum after taking a taxi being kidnapped by Entei, I was thinking that Ash' time as a hero was upon us again.

Ash never thinks for the best, but he always thinks with his heart. He didn't care that he was entering a crystal fortress, he had to save his mother. Despite the fact that Delia Ketchum sometimes saw Pikachu as her son at times, they loved each other very much, and it was the parental bond I would have preferred than the one I got.

Oak went over so I was pretty much on my own, but I was praying for the best, for the Hales, for the Ketchums, for everyone.

I wasn't part of it, but in spirit, I was.

* * * *

Ash came out of it with flying colours, and his mother safe and sound. The little girl, Molly would finally recover and become the happy child of before. The illusions of the Unown finally gone.

However, a few months later, I was about to get my own illusion of hatred…

It started with a phone call, which the Professor answered, whilst I was raking the leaves of a new day. I thought nothing of it, the Professor got many phone calls at all hours, he was a legend after all and a head in the Pokemon committee.

However, when the Professor came outside and said…

"Tracey, we need to talk."

…I knew something was up. The professor and I had a very good informal working relationship and a friendship, he never talks like that to me. I wondered what was up…

…I wished I never wondered.

"No way…" 

The Professor shook his head sadly. 

"Your parents found out after the Greendale incident that you were working here. They have filed a lawsuit against me about abduction and 'apprehension of property'."

I was pissed. I was now property…and why did they give a damn about me now?

"They also saw you in the whole Lugia mess as well, I guess they want their son back now…I didn't know you ran away…" Oak said.

"I guess there are something in my life I can't get away from…it's just I didn't want to be reminded about them again…" I said.

"They said they are on their way to Pallet Town and unless I let them have you…" he didn't finish, he knew what he was going to say.

"But I came here willingly, they know that! They can't force me back…" I said, near tears.

Oak shook his head. "Let's see what we can do…"

* * * *

"That's the gist of it Ash." I said over to the trio.

"Well, what can you do?" Misty said.

"I'm not going back…I'll think of something…" I said.

"It's a shame you can't just hide from them at somewhere where they don't know about…"

Ash said that. Despite his jokiness, that actually gave me a small idea…

"Ash, you may not realise it, but thank you…" 

I put the video phone down and went to Professor Oak. 

"Professor? Have you got a connection line to…" I whispered my next plan as Oak looked up.

"That's a bit…daring…" Oak said. "Do you think they'd let you?"

Tracey smiled. "They wouldn't know where I was…but for now, I'm going to confront them. Make sure they know my side of the story before we do anything…"

"Good idea." Oak said. "I guess we'd better prepare for company…"

* * * *

As you might have guessed, the resulting 'meeting' was based on the fact that people knew who my son was, blah blah blah. However, I had a lovely little double bluff on my side.

"Very well mother…father…anything to stop Professor Oak, my idol to be sued even when he doesn't deserve this…I'll go with you."

They smiled in victory, however the real plan was under way.

"However, can I say goodbye to my friends, then I follow you to the Orange Islands." 

They were hesistant, but for my moral, they knew it was best to let me speak to everyone I knew once more. They left, expecting me to be half an hour behind them.

I wasn't lying. I first made the phone call to Ash, telling him where I would be from now on and reach me on a new number. Thanks to Professor Oak and a surprising insistence from Officer Jenny (I thought she would have refused, especially where law was in involved, but I guess she like myself, was in awe of the great professor as well)….

After that, I shook hands with Professor Oak.

"Well, Tracey, I don't know what I'll do without you anymore, but I guess this is for the best. I guess thanks is in order." He said.

I shook my head. "I should be thanking you, for letting me have the opportunity to do something that any worthwhile watcher would have dreamt a 100 years to do. This is just my way of saying thank you. Good luck in the future professor."

"The same to you too Tracey Sketchit."

We parted as the rowing boat I was going to take was supposed to go towards the ferry area and I could meet up with my parents.

However, my plan was a little different.

As soon as I was out of eye shot, I decided to make a different turn, a journey that could take me 24 hours at least. My backpack, was just containing one sketchpad, and enough food and water to help me survive.

Because I was taking the long, and risk way to not my old life, but my new life.

Thank you everyone.

I learn't around the 3 hour mark, I was contacted my Ash saying that Professor Oak had been called that their son hadn't arrived yet. Professor Oak told them the truth, that I had left following half an hour behind them, what he did tell a little white lie about was that he didn't know what had happened to me. 

And of course, as there was no evidence that I was there, and video footage saw me leaving to sea (until I was out of eyeshot, a keen skill as a watcher), then I made my move.

After a long day of rowing, resting and avoiding a treacherous rapid, I had made it to a place I thought I'd never see again.

A place where on the oath of an officer I said I wouldn't reveal this secret haven.

A place of wonder.

Welcome to Pinkan Island.

* * * *

Officer Jenny waved me in as I called out. 

"We were beginning to worry you know!" Jenny said.

"I'm sorry Jenny…are you sure this is O.K?" I said, still unsure of what Jenny thought of the idea. I was amazed that on instinct she hadn't put me under arrest.

However, a comforting smile ended that run of thoughts for me.

"It's O.K, you and your friends are trusted, besides, I've heard enough sad parent stories in my life to know that sometimes you have to make a difference…and Professor Oak is a legend anyway, and trusts you implicitly. So therefore, I trust that you will be as skilled here as you were there…"

I smiled as I left the craft. I saluted the officer. "Yes ma'am!"

She saluted back. "Welcome to the team Tracey Sketchit."

For the next few hours, my mind was in between keeping attention on how to win the Pink Pokemon's trust (my encounters with a Pink Rhydon and Nidoking weren't exactly forthcoming), with worrying what my parents were up to. Professor Oak and I could not call each other, as any form of tracing or clues and I'm sure my parents would pick on it. My guess is Oak sent some other form of communication, maybe by flying pokemon to Ash, and then he'd call me. Whilst my parents knew everything about Oak, they knew zip about Ash, Misty and Brock.

I never did ask him…and now I never can. I'll go to that disheartening chapter later.

"So the Tracey Sketchit saga takes another turn." I said to myself watching over the cliffs of this beautiful but unusual island.

And then a pink Ekans popped out scaring the heck out of me!

I quickly recovered and threw it a bit of meat (before backing out of there). I whipped out my sketch book and sketched the thing. (Fortunately, I kept my private supply, which including this island's Jenny in a secret place…O.K, it was under my bed back in Pallet Town, but hey, it was a secret.)

The blood in my body was more renewed than ever, my original life mixed in with my Oak life was the scent around here…and I was ready.

"Tracey, you ready to start learning?" Jenny called.

"Sure!" I said back, ready to work with Jenny and the other researchers. A lot of the pink Pokemon were shy and attacked people who they didn't know. So the first thing I had to do was to make sure they trusted me.

I looked at my three pokemon. I wondered how they would react about probably being a little off colour for most of their lives….

The next thing I knew was after a hard days of getting a pokemon's 'trust' , I was bruised, tired, battered and didn't I mention bruised?

This stay was going to be a long one for me, I'd better get used to it.

* * * *

"Stop being a baby!"

"Ouch.." was all I could say. I didn't realise there was an Pinkan Island Nurse Joy as well. The good thing was this Joy was an expert in both pokemon and human medicine. Jenny camp was on the East Side of the island, whilst to Joy's West Side Pokemon centre, a quick jeep ride was needed.

"You've only just come here, I guess Jenny trusts you then…then I will as well. But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on the iodine…" she chuckled. Oh great, an evil Nurse Joy…

I avoided looking in her face, because I wouldn't have been surprised if I started blushing. My curse of the pretty girl was coming back, which was scaring me.

I actually thought a lot about Ash and Misty, and how they were getting along. I noticed when we were on the Islands with two kids about Ralph and Emily, that their relationship was almost parallel to theirs, they seemed to hate each others guts, but deep down, they cared for each other. I wondered if they had found each other yet…

Maybe I thought they were like a true brother and sister to me. Despite everything, they kept in touch with me as much as possible, Oak still updating them on the messages. I was officially AWOL now, as my parents had no idea where I was, and they couldn't sue Oak because as video evidence showed, I indeed did leave and didn't come back. 

That our professor, a real genius.

But I did think about my life. I wondered if I was going to be here, I wondered if I was going to be lonely. Supplies came from Joy's old centre in a nearby island, and conversations with friends and love ones came from the private video phones in the cabins (Jenny had quickly supplied me with one)…but I wondered if I would be truly lonely.

Ocassionally, people would leave the island by Jenny's private ferry boat, and go to do whatever, but I didn't really have that luxury because of the problems that if any sighting of me was noticed, I don't care how paranoid it sounded, I was in trouble.

My only connection to the outside world was the media. And it was time for the Johto championships…

"Yeah, go Ash!"

Jenny behind me as some of the other researchers were cheering their favourite pokemon sweatdropped. 

"You lot are a bunch of couch potatoes!" she said.

"Considering how hard you slave us, we need some sort of relief, we can't shout at you so…OH GO FOR IT NIDOKING!"

"Boys…" Jenny said.

"Smea." Agreed a pokemon.

Oh, let me introduce you to Smeargle. This is a pink pokemon which I made friends with when I was sketching some free waving Magikarp in the ocean. This Smeargle looked at my sketch and tugged at my shoulder. I eventually worked out that it wanted a board as well. 

So I began sketching him, whilst it was sketching me. Well, O.K, mine was realistic and his was a lot of graffiti, but we enjoyed it, and Smeargle soon became my unofficial pokemon. 

All my pokemon were watching it as well, Marill and Venonat seemingly none the worse for wear after eating too many Pinkan-berries. Scyther seemed a bit disgusted at the time about the pink, good job it wasn't red, otherwise it would have gone berserk. 

I watch Ash using some of his new pokemon to beat the young girl in the quarter-finals known as Casey (I didn't know at the time she was one of Ash' many friends) and I cheered for him loudly. It continued when he beat A.J in the semis until…

…well, I think Misty deserves the honour of reporting the rematch of the century between Ash and Gary.

After the tournament, comments about my parents became less and less. They were probably more or less given up about their son, and figured he was dead or lost at sea or both. 

Personally, I don't think they really cared that much.

Anyway, with the fundings thanks to Oak and others, we were making this island a mini paradise for the pokemon and fellow islanders. I was enjoying the night entertainment of dancers, both human and pokemon, the late night buffets (Korean barbecue was my favourite) and I was certainly starting to feel like my life was officially back on track.

I had been there now for a year and a half, and I was happy…except for one thing I was missing.

Despite all the friends and family I now had, I was still lonely…

…maybe seeing Ash and Misty wasn't the best thing after all, as they were officially a couple now, whilst for myself, I was alone…

Love in friendship, love in family…but no true love.

I started thinking about my life and where it would come…

* * * *

The years passed slowly, but surely, as I asked that question almost every day, without any answer. I ask 'Why can't I remember?' and the answer remains unanswered.

However, the news had spread about a certain someone being missing for a while, a very important person.

Even on an 'unknown' island like Pinkan, you hear about the news, and one of the stories of cause was an old friend of mine.

Melody Furura, one half of the tag team which saved the world from the wreckage of Lawrence III and the three legendary birds, was now a legend of her own, as a world renowned priestess. 

I never saw her in person in her priestess garb, but I had seen pictures, and I had to admit, she was awe inspiring. 

Beautiful couldn't describe her, she looked like a diamond in the rough. I knew she was down to earth, yet she never let her responsibilities down, and was a hard worker.

The problem was that she was too hard a worker at times, and her hectic schedule (she was wanted around the world for her purifying ceremonies or her sendings) I felt could be too much for a young lady.

I wondered if she was similar to me, led to a life where your duties become more important than your self.

My duties weren't as important, but it felt that the life and fun had gone when Ash and Misty left. Don't get me wrong, I loved my work with Professor Oak, but at times, I loved the thrill of an active journey.

And then, one day, the blood spills, and all of it comes washing in at you.

And one day, the tide brought in more than the water…

* * * *

The storm was a rough one, storms are always rough, but around the Orange Islands they are especially dangerous.

Around Pinkin, they are even worse, because of the whirlpools. Remember, that was how Ash, Misty and I found this place (as well as Team Rocket) initially. The whirlpools are a problem of course because they ward people away from the island, and without sounding heartless, people being washed on the island can be a problem…

"How's it letting up Tracey?" One of the researchers and friends of mine Koon, was with me as I held out the binoculars, Venonat and Marill using my jacket as safety for the moment.

"Bad…Marill, Venonat, can you see or hear anything in the waters?"

The two pokemon went to their positions. Scyther was helping some of the masses collect firewood, whilst Smeargle took the smart approach and stayed in the cabin with a fire.

Marril then tugged at my shoulder. "Mar-rill!"

"What is it Marril?"

Marril then explained to me that it heard a faint sound. It was hard even for an experienced Marril to hear through a raging storm, but there was a noise. It sounded like…

"Music? Someone playing music out there…"

No-one would play music in a storm…but a Marril's ears never lie. This was too intriguing to not look at.

"I'll go have a wander, Koon, hold the fort!"

"Yohkai!"

I rushed out, hoping that I wasn't too late and people weren't going to be lost at sea. The rain was hard and I thought out of the corner of my eye I saw Jenny trying not to wave him on.

But I was too late. Call it a trait of Ash, I'm as stubborn as a mule (and according to Misty, twice as dumb…heh, I'll miss their lovers spats)

The waters were tough to row against the current, and I was damn well near blind in this storm.

But I had a pokemon that wasn't.

"Venonat, see what you can see!"

"Veno!" My bug buddy glowed with it's impressive radar, scanning the seven (well, one) seas that was surrounded within this storm.

Then suddenly…

"Veno! Veno! Veno!" My pokemon spoke excitedly as it jumped up and down. I couldn't see, but like Marril, I trusted my pokemon's senses 100%.

I rowed a little, didn't want to risk but suddenly, I could see something, a bit further out to sea…

I rowed some more, before tasking the risk and jumped out of the boat and swimming a little. I swam a bit…and nearly hit my head on a rock…

…but it wasn't a rock. It was a boat.

I still couldn't see clearly with the rain, and I had to be careful not to get sucked in with the whirlpools, but I grabbed on as I struggled with the heavy boats (unsure whether if passengers were on, or if they were and not even alive), but fortunately, with the shallow waters near the island, I was able to drag both the boat and it's passengers safely.

I saw the three figures, two men and one young woman. And then…

"No…"

Those robes, that face…the sounds…

Music…it had to be.

"Melody?" I gasped. 

I told Venonat and Marril to go and inform Officer Jenny of some help. Luckily, Nurse Joy was somewhere in the area as well so she would be able to understand my pokemon. I was nervous, as I felt the two men's pulses…fortunately they were still alive.

My felt Melody's pulse…and none.

"No…no, not you Melody…"

I panicked. I did. She looked dead to the world, and I was here with a famous figure's body to report.

But I calmed down. I bent down and remembered the CPR classes I'd taken around here, normally reserved for the pokemon…

…but in this case, I had to make an exception.

I didn't think of anything, just I had to save her. I held her body in my own to keep her warm, I needed a sign.

The rain stopped. That was a sign.

I continued to try and resuscitate her, as holding her trying to get some feeling into this body…this was someone I knew…someone I c…

"Tr-ac-ey…"

She was in my arms, her eyes open. 

She was alive…I was overjoyed.

And then, she passed out again. I sighed in relief…she was O.K…

By this time, Jenny and her squad had come in. Despite the belief of it being a secret, they weren't evil, they needed to save them here. I mentioned that the girl was actually a friend of mine…but then they recognised who it _really _was.

"The Priestess of Shamuti?"

"Shamuti No Miko?"

A few gasps went around the researchers as stretchers went for the others, as they crowded around her.

"Hey, give her some room, she's just passed out, she nearly died!" I gasped out. Jenny and Koon managed to back everyone off. I picked up Melody and went to Joy.

"If you don't mind Joy, I'd like to take care of her myself…" I said.

"But she might be hurt, I think I should…" Joy started, but for the first time in my life, I was in control and I was adamant in my decision.

"Please…she's my friend, and under this condition, I think it would be better if she saw me when she woke up, I think she needs something…this is a Priestess, but she is also a human being…and all human beings need some human comfort…"

Joy looked at me, and nodded. She may be a nurse, but she knew when there were times when there were things that others could do instead for her.

And this was one of them.

"Come on Melody, let's get you out of the cold."

Everyone else knew her as the Priestess of Shamuti, or the Shamuti no Miko. 

I knew her as Melody Furura, that gave me the authority to take care of her.

* * * *

It had been 4 years since I had been on this island, but I never felt more in power and control, watching over the young priestess known as Melody. I had made sure the upmost care had been in store for her.

Jenny's niece, (Jenny of course) had lent her some clothes, which all the female researchers and nurses and officers had shooed out the men, whilst they took care of her robes. The two people with her, were being treated in a nearby hospital on another island. They were in comas, so wouldn't know what would happen to them.

Melody however stayed here, she was special, an event like this would never happen normally.

And I was in charge of her.

However, I just wanted to see her wake up again. 

In 4 years, she had changed into a pretty 18 year old girl…no woman, she was all grown up now, her face still beautiful, it was pretty back then, but now the growing signs of maturity seemed to appear, probably from all her work she had done since the Lugia wars.

I was tempted to just go over there and stroke her hair, seeing her beauty was almost as memorizing as some of Smeargle's 'works' …but in different ways of course.

I simply went through my normal routine as I was 'sketching' around Smeargle's work…

…and then…

I heard a moan from my bed, as Melody started to turn. Joy had been looking after her occassionally throughout the days and making sure she was O.K, but it still took 3 days for her to fully recover.

But she was here…and awake.

"You're awake now?"

Obvious question I know, but I had to make sure her hearing wasn't dead to the world as she was if we hadn't revived her.

Her eyes were scanning and opening, trying to regain her surroundings. It seemed…all so unusual to her. 

And then she made eye contact with me. I gulped.

"Tracey…that you?" 

No amnesia, no blindness, no hear loss…signs were good. No, they were great.

"Yeah…it's been a long time priestess…" I said on instinct, as Marrill hoped onto my shoulder. However, like it would happen many times in my life, she would set me straight…

"Tracey…please call me Melody. It feels weird you saying that…" 

Weird that I said that? I didn't realise it, but she accepted me as a friend long ago…and still accepts me as one now. It felt weird having friends call her that.

Fortunately, I was a lot more comfortable with Melody. Calling her priestess made her sound like an object rather than a person.

"Very well Melody, I accept your request…"

I had to explain about her clothes and everything, but even after my long (and winded explanation), she wasn't happy.

But it wasn't because she was a spoilt princess, it was because…

"I don't know why you're treating me so special Tracey. After all, you were there as well, you were as much as part of Lugia as I was…" 

I guess she felt she didn't deserve the treatment she was being given. I had to rectify that.

"Compared to you and Ash, I was a bit player. I saved Ash from drowning yes, but I wasn't the hero. You deserved your life…"

She deserved to live, that was true. However, it looked like her brain had been woken up, as she realised the situation now completely.

"Hang on a second. Where am I?"

I had to smile. Such an obvious yet difficult question, hey, she was in a coma like effect for 3 days, I'll let her off.

"Ah, I was wondering when we were getting to get to that. This is a hidden island known as Pinkin Island. It is an island home to many pokemon, except they have an interesting defect…"

Even I don't know why I did what I did next. However it was the first step to a love that I had no idea what was going to be about…

I held out my hand for Melody to see.

"Want to see?" He said.

She was cautious. She was apprehensive…

…but she accepted it anyway.

* * * *

O.K, so it wasn't the most perfect start for Melody's trip on the island when she nearly fainted after seeing the pink pokemon, and screamed. I saw a certain nervous Rhydon look this way and I covered her mouth before dragging her a few yards away…

"Hey, take it easy, a lot of these pokemon are easily spooked and are afraid of new people…trust me I know…" 

I'm not sure she understood everything, because of her extremely religious ideals, whether they were her own, or from what she learned after the sendings of Lugia…

"But…how? This goes up against all theories of…"

However, I had the voice of logic over the voice of religion, so I had to explain.

"Heh. Not everything is how it seems is it? The Pinkin berries here are what all the pokemon feast upon, and it's enzyme is very similar to a pokemon's nucleus enzyme, which allows the two to be compitable, but it's power turns the pokemon pink. You should have seen Ash' Pikachu when it took a couple…"

I think mentioning Ash sparked an old reaction in her. For a moment, I felt a pang of jealously, from loneliness…or something more. Whilst I believed that she only flirted with Ash to see what Misty's reaction was, I still thought she had a small crush on Ash. 

I wasn't jealous of Ash…I was angry with myself for feeling this way. I felt when we first met her, I looked out for her as best as I could, and I know Melody did notice, but she never said anything…

But now…

"How did you end up here anyway?" 

She seemed at first distracted, but I was happy. She did care…she did want to know how I was, what I had been doing all these years, and I was happy to tell her.

* * * *

"…I worked with the Professor for nearly 2 years before the problems with my parents escalated, that we needed to get me somewhere that no-one knew. And this was the perfect place."

"You've worked for a legend and also to a secret island…you've moved up in the world…" 

I was a bit upset about Oak actually, I hadn't heard anything from him in months, and Ash was always hesitant to speak about it when I mentioned it in conversation. For now though, my worries were just on one person.

"Well, like yourself…I met this place 'accidentally' in a storm…but I wasn't as banged up as you were…"

"All right, break it up!"

Nuts. Officer Jenny. As much as we got along, I think with Melody near 100%, she was a bit wary of anyone telling anybody anything about this island, even the Priestess of Shamuti.

"Officer, don't worry. I am an honoured priestess, of all people in the world, a secret is best kept safe in one of my own kind."

Looks like Melody had a few ideas in her pretty little head as well…plus, I think she really wanted the chance to live life like she did before she even encountered Lugia.

After a few minutes, Jenny left, about 75% convinced, as Melody smiled at me. And our conversation resumed.

"Tracey, tell me how your friends are doing. I'd just like to stay here a bit longer…" I said.

Heh, I guess it had to get round to Ash eventually…and just as that happened, the poor deal slipped off and landed hard on her butt.

And I had to snicker at the poor priestess. She pouted at me, but then she smiled…and laughed along.

I can't describe how beautiful a laugh on her looks, and we exchanged friendly banter before emotion took over me, and without thinking, I picked up the young lady before she could react.

"Put me down you big lug!" She was laughing though, and certainly wasn't struggling and I smiled at her. 

"Sorry milady, a priestess needs to be taken extra special care, let's get you in for a bit more rest…" 

She felt so warm…so soft…so sweet…

…she was so beautiful, so perfect, but…

The poor girl had been through so much, and this was her only chance in how long to resume life, even if it was for a short while.

At that point, I really didn't want her to leave. I finally realised the one thing we really had in common.

True loneliness.

Whilst we had our friends, and in Melody's case, her family, really, we were alone in the world now. 

I didn't want that.

I really didn't want that.

* * * *

I saw the heated argument that was the Melody/Jenny saga, as all Melody wanted was to stay here a little longer. Jenny was being a bit over-cautious even with the Miko here. 

However, she wasn't a priestess now.

She was Melody.

In the first time that I knew, Jenny was stared out by the young woman. Yes, I was routing for Melody to win of course, so sue me.

Her speech next cracked it.

"You're right, Pinkin Island is a haven, one that you want protecting, and no-one to know about. However, the same could be said about me. For once, I would like to be away from my work, the cameras, the commercialism…I want to be me. I want to be the same girl before Lugia appeared. For me, this isn't entrapment. This is a vacation."

Jenny looked at her surprised, and then at me. I shrugged. I wasn't getting part of this.

"I know looking for me will be dangerous, and yes, my family will be upset if I don't go to them…but for a bit longer…"

When I saw her crying, she was either a very good actress, or she truly meant every word she said. Even the officer had problems not caring after that, and with a sigh

she put her hands on her shoulders.

"A week."

Yes!

"You've got a week here. After that, you must leave. Until then, we won't disclose your whereabouts, but you must leave on your own after that…"

Melody smiled and thanked her traditionally, as Jenny had to smile at her. Finally, I walked up to Mel.

"So I guess I'll be protecting you again."

It certainly felt like it….although I didn't realise that Melody had her own form of protection as well…

"I guess so."

…but she still agreed anyway.

* * * *

"There you go."

"Thank you!"

I saw her actually excited when she bought a lovely handcrafted pink ocarina from one of the traditional Orange Island merchants. However, the reason she was excited was because she was playing the ocarina for herself, not for any sendings, or ceremonies, just for a bit of fun.

Many people came to watch her from the cliffs, as did I. The difference was they were watching Melody, the priestess of Shamuti, they saw her as a sign of purity and protection around the island, and a good sign for things to come.

Myself, I was watching Melody Furura, friendly, chatty, pretty and funny girl that I could honestly call friend. 

From the trees, I would silently sketch her from the distance, her persona with her beauty mesmerising me at times, she looked so happy and peaceful there…

…it was a shame it wasn't going to last long.

The wind blowing through her hair made her look…well, like an angel, no, better than that, a goddess.

I loved it when she asked me to take walks around the island, and seeing her go to the Pink Pokemon. It seemed her spirit was like in tune with all pokemon after the Lugia sending, and all the pokemon seemed to be calm around her. Funny, it takes me 2 months, it takes her a week.

A number of times, she clasped my hand, and I had to hold back my blush. She said she found comfort around me, and it was the same vice versa I will admit.

At the end of the week, I had a special surprise for Melody…or Mel as I called her. It was a privelege that she wanted me to call her that, because it was a symbol of trust.

A symbol that she trusted me.

With her time on the island coming to an end, I made a phone call to two certain people…

"Hey Mel?"

That smiling face greeted me, although I knew I wouldn't see it for much longer.

"Yep Trace?"

So, the same thing happened to me. She called me Trace, I called her Mel. Fair enough. However, this was something she needed to see.

"You have a phone call."

At first I saw her panic, and I realised that no-one was supposed to know where she was…figures, another thing she had in common with me, neither of us wanted to be discovered.

However, my smile reassured her that this call was not what she was expecting.

"Don't worry, you can trust these two…"

And with that, I let them take over.

"_Melody…that you?"_

I think the voice even after all these years still made her smile, and she rushed over just to double-check that she wasn't in a dream or one of my sketches…

"It can't be…" 

But it was. Misty Waterflower, her rival, sister, friend…whatever you want to call her, Misty was on the phone talking to Melody.

"Well, aren't you looking fine…" Misty said as I chuckled. So did she, but I saw the tears of happiness coming out…

"Misty, I've never felt better in all my life…I am a normal girl…"

As the male half of the other side, I had to moan my displeasure. "Uh oh, girl chat alert…"

And to Melody's surprise, the other male half agreed with me. No, she wasn't surprised he agreed with me, she was surprised she could hear _his _voice.

"Trace, you have no idea how bad Mist is…"

"ASH!"

She was happy, that was all I had to say. 

"Hey Melody, looking good…" 

Of course, I had no reason to be jealous (especially after Misty hit him on the shoulder) but I would be a liar if I didn't feel think there was still something between them.

However, I let it pass. Melody was just so happy.

"Does she do this to every girl that speaking to you?" she said.

"Yep. In fact, I think I'm going to be put in the hospital any time soon…eep, Misty put that chainsaw back…"

O.K, so I was being stupid. Ash and Misty were so in love at that young age it was amazing. I always thought it, but never explored it. I guess they didn't need my help after all, they had found it themselves.

I let her enjoy her conversation (which lasted a good half an hour, and if it wasn't for payment restrictions, I guess she would have stayed on all night) because I knew she wasn't going to get much else with her remaining time here.

After the conversation, I noticed her sadness. It was like her life was ending before it began.

Maybe it did.

Her life as a priestess had ended her life as a girl…

…I just wish I had the power…

…to bring the girl back…

* * * *

"Well Tracey, make sure she gets seen away from here…" 

Jenny saluted us as the two of us went out of the canoe, Melody getting the feel of the boat again, she used to be so good at boats, but now she seemed to be hard recognising anything.

"I'll take care of us…and of her, don't worry." 

That was a promise I would take to my grave, as Melody put on her cloak, one of her garments that we recovered from her. I made sure to hide her as best as I can, as a roundabout exit (usually via ferry) from the islands I was taken away from.

Melody at first struggled but eventually, she seemed to find her rhythm with the canoe. It was like her life on Pinkan was like her memories of the girl I once knew. And she was getting all her memories back.

Finally, we realised we were far enough. Without even thinking, I took Melody's hand and we walked together towards the nearest island where someone would surely spot her…or she would call her family back to say she was found. 

The sadness between us leaving was obvious. I obviously cared for Melody…but her sadness…

"Well, thanks for everything Tracey, you took care of me once again…" she said. I would have done it whatever the cause anyway.

"Thing nothing of it. I was glad to help an old friend." 

I think she was amazed that I called her friend. I think it was because she was so used to being around strangers calling her Priestess or Miko, that the idea of friendship was too far-fetched for anyone else.

However, for me, that was no the case. Melody was my friend, always has, and always will be.

"I'm glad I could see you again…all of you again…" 

Her tears were heart breaking, I couldn't see her like this. I wiped them off gently, this wasn't the Melody I wanted to see before I went. 

I suddenly felt nervous, it was like my touching of her was breaking the boundaries. A humble watcher touching a priestess…

No, a friend. I shook those thoughts out of my head quickly as I stared into those crystal blue eyes.

"I sense you want this to end…but if it does, you know where I am…and I'll always be in your heart." 

I bowed down and kissed her hand, again, not sure what was into me, but I felt I had to do that.

What I didn't expected was her jumping into me and kissing me before I could react. But I got my head out from the clouds and kissed her back, holding her as gently as I could.

She was so warm and peaceful, her tears wrecking her body. I wanted to hold her forever…

…but I couldn't. 

"Does it have to be like this?" she said.

It took every ounce of control for me to not just take her back with me, to continue holding onto her, to continue to love her, but…

"Shhh….no. It's your decision, your self….your life….take your time and wait, but I'll be there to whisk you away from the Lugias of the world when you want to…" 

And then the tears came, this time mine.

The thoughts of friendship, then of protection, now of love. I was as surprised as she was, but I couldn't help it.

I had found it. The missing link.

I had found love.

Was this what Ash and Misty had? Something I could have…

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally let go of her, very reluctantly. I refused to say goodbye to her, as I turned slowly, I said instead…

"_Farewell."_

She knew we'd meet again. I knew we would meet again.

But not without a farewell gift or two.

The first was a staff made of holy wood, blessed by the waters of the Pinkin Island. The staff was long and on the top was a circle with the sign of Lugia carved expertly into it.

The second was one of my sketches, with these words attached to it.

__

"You are everything. You are a priestess, a saviour, a musician, a beautiful woman, but above all, you are you.

You are Melody Furura, my angel."

Tracie Sketchit.

* * * *

It turned out just for a few days we would be parted, however for that, my soul was more lonely than I ever had been.

Everything seemed to go wrong after Mel left. 

The main thing was…

I wish I had never let go of her, I wish I could keep her to myself…

I shook such thoughts looking towards the ocean, this was selfish.

And yet…

My train of thoughts however, were abruptly and rudely interrupted…

"Tracey!"

Officer Jenny came up to me and I noticed that a lot of the researchers were heading one direction, and that was …unusual to say the least.

"Officer, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Tracey…there's been a saboteur! One of the researchers…they call out…Team Rocket…"

That last part I understood. "Team Rocket? Here, that sh…"

Jenny sadly told me the bad news. "No, this is the real deal! One of the researchers was a spy for Team Rocket, and with the Priestess recently being here, they felt it was a good time for them to attack…"

I know she said that with a little disdain for me, maybe it was my fault because of Melody's presence.

However, I didn't care what Jenny thought. This was a serious situation.

"Let's get into defensive stations…" I held out the pokeball which had Scyther in it. This wasn't going to be pretty, in fact, it was going to be down right messy…

…but at least I had something to believe in.

"Come on, let's go."

* * * *

The Black Tulip, Domino, Giovanni's little stooge, and a Team Rocket Elite, was the head of this operation, and they had brought the mother load of people obviously wanting to take all these rare pink pokemon. 

And they outnumber Jenny's forces by many. We were in trouble.

"Guys…" I said, as Scyther, Venonat, Marril and Smeargle, my four pokemon were all out, just as protective of this island as I was. I was a civilian, but that didn't mean I didn't have any use.

I heard about Domino from Ash and Misty, after their incident with a legendary pokemon created by Team Rocket called Mewtwo. She was apparently despite her age, an extremely skilled tactician, and also a martial arts gymnast style. And had a nasty little bitch laugh to boot as I found out.

As she started to round up some pokemon, the laugh broke the straw.

"SCY!"

I didn't expect Scyther to come out and actually attack a human. I guess it got more attached to this place than I thought.

I also didn't expect her to block it with her tulip baton. I was surprised, but years of experience held my nerve, especially when others came to assist Domino.

"Venonat, Smeargle, you know what to do!"

Venonat hit a sleep powder whilst Smeargle's spore attack sent the group down into slumberland. Domino whipped out a mask as quick as a cat…but cats hate water don't they?

"MARRIL!" Marril's water gun sent Domino crashing into the tree.

Sadly, all that seemed to do was piss her off.

"Errr…that's it. No more Miss Nice Girl!" Domino said.

She threw what seemed to be an energy ring catching Scyther and Marril in it's tracks, both pokemon sent down in pain.

I guess she wasn't a joke like Jessie and James were then. I felt stunned, and helpless, for my pokemon, for my work, for the island.

Domino didn't care of course, and her snicker justified that.

"Well, I guess we'll be able to acquire these rare pink pokemon now! I wasn't sure if it was true but I guess that having one of our doctors discovering this location and working into it was a good idea after all!"

"Why you…how could you.." I was really pissed off, these Rocket's had no respect for anything but themselves…

"Team Rocket are everywhere pretty boy, get used to it." She raised her tulip, and the fact that it could block Scyther's twin blades meant that it was pretty hard stuff. I was in real trouble…

But then, I heard something in the distance. I closed my eyes, and heard a tune…

…and then a clang.

I opened my eyes, and beyond the ways of logic, there was some sort of barrier surrounding me, protecting me from Domino's strike.

She was just as surprised as I was, but her face twisted into anger.

"Huh, what the….ARRRGHHH!"

Suddenly, the music became more high-pitched, and I saw Domino clutch her head in pain…but that wasn't all.

All the other Rockets were also down, although none of the researchers or officers were affected. What was going on?

And then…I saw her.

Melody.

She was about 50 paces behind me, playing her ocarina from the island with purpose. She was behind this. But how…

"I think that's quite enough of that…"

She was angry as she changed her tune again. The Rockets were up again moving, like zombies…back towards their choppers. Melody's tune was long and exhausting but…

…it did the trick. As soon as they were gone, Melody stopped playing.

"Will the injured be gathered please?" 

Still caring, I thought as I hobbled over along with many others. Seeing her smile filled me with such relief, as she began to play one more time.

The notes flowed through me like a cold healing wind, as I sighed as everything that had hurt my body and soul was quickly becoming a fast memory.

The others also seemed to be feeling better as Melody's tune was healing us. I don't know how, but somehow….

The energy coming out of me however made this difficult. The power was draining from all my playing already…

And then she collapsed.

"Mel!" I screamed as I caught her before she could hurt herself. 

The poor girl was asleep, she had exhausted herself. But she had saved us.

"She's truly an angel…" I said, before taking her back to my cabin for a long, deserved rest.

* * * *

I didn't let go of her hand, even when I was drifting in and out of sleep…

"Tr-Tracey…"

Silly girl. But a lovely one, I never felt so much affection to anyone before…and it felt so right.

"You are one of a kind _anata baka."_

"I'll take that as a compliment." 

It seemed so right the two of us together, it was like we couldn't stay away from each other. Two birds of a feather. 

When she noticed my hand in hers, she asked this.

"You mean everything don't you…" 

She said that everything I said about when she left, I meant. I nodded, she did mean everything to me.

I loved her.

"Thank you for coming back…Ash and Misty have been teasing me almost everyday until…well, recently…" 

I explained about the illness of Professor Oak, and like when Team Rocket attacked us, it was like when she left, everything good in my life broke…

…but now, it was time to bring myself back together.

"Tracey…I'll be here for you now…" 

So simple, yet so quaint. This wasn't the priestess…this was her. She was herself.

She was she.

However, after Team Rocket, I think it was time to impliment something that Ash had wanted to do for a long time.

It was time to get even.

"Ash has been planning to impliment a way to stop Team Rocket. The ones you turned away may forget, but their boss won't. I suggest we start making preparations to start to end the farce known as Team Rocket."

I don't she believed the proposal, but with her powers (her ability to transfer spirits via her ocarina) were something that could save the world…yet again.

"Melody, your powers are incredible…but you need to harness them. I'll call Ash and tell him we'll help out. Until Team Rocket is stopped, I can't…I can't…"

I can't fall in love with her. I couldn't say it until I was sure…and to end Team Rocket would be the thing to do.

I hugged him as the poor boy was pretty upset. "Tracey…don't worry…"

Giovanni would still know where Pinkan was. We needed to stop him…and she understood as well or better than anyone.

I felt a soft touch on my cheek and turned to see Mel smiling after kissing me. She nodded one and said;

"Let's do this…"

We have lift off.

* * * *

Melody has already told you what happened. Thanks to her help, we stopped the Saffron siege, and then went on to see if Viridian needed any help…

…seeing Ash and Misty's happy faces quickly dispelled that theory.

For Melody, it was great seeing the two of them after so long. I think she was in tears, even after Misty jokingly called her 'great priestess.' Melody explained about her whereabouts…and of course…

"Awwwww….." 

"Can you hit them with your sketchpad or something?" she complained.

"Hey, you do have your powers remember?" I smiled evilly. She followed the same smile, as divine revenge was coming to the top of the list of ideas in our minds.

"WE'RE SORRY!" 

Heh, nice to see we can shut them up.

She and Ash had a small conversation with Misty, as I felt her hand in mine all the while. Nothing much, just sharing a victory with friends and loves.

And I had never felt so good in my life.

However….

* * * *

I saw Melody running to her cabin after a celebration, upset, and I didn't understand. I ran after her, nearly caught her in the buff, but seeing a sneering Melody was not what I was expecting.

Despite our close bond, she herself felt her life seemed to be worth nothing. She didn't want to be a priestess, yet she didn't want to be a nothing. She was angry, at herself…and I didn't understand why…but I couldn't say anything….

I was nervous…but I couldn't stop there and let her hurt herself…

…so whilst she was in mid-rant, I kissed her. Hard, not letting go. Pushing her onto the bed and making sure she couldn't escape until staring into her eyes long enough had calmed her down.

And went into the most meaningful words I had spoken in my life.

"I don't care about that Mel. Whatever you say or whatever you think is your opinion, and may or may not be right. However, get one thing straight. Don't ever say no-one cares for you." 

I kissed her in between lines, until her anger was melting away. And finally…

"Because that is a lie…I love you dammit…"

I saw her cry, but this time, it was different.

"Tracey…" she stammered. "Hold me…tonight…please don't leave…and you can see me…." 

"Of course. Nothing more. Nothing less. I'll keep you here my angel."

And for night, I did.

* * * *

I woke up, feeling the best about myself.

And then…nothing. A chill.

"Mel?"

At first I thought she was in the bathroom, but no sound…and a clean side of the bed.

Oh crap, she was gone. I dressed ASAP and headed off to the ferry area….or so I thought.

"Hello?" the videophone went.

And I paled.

One thing lost…and I was crying. But I wasn't going to lose another thing.

Silly girl…don't do this to me…

The early morning ferry was due anytime, and I knew that Mel was going to be there…

…she was literally touching it as I managed to catch up to her.

"You leaving?"

It was all I said. It was all I could say.

"Trace…I'm sorry…." 

Sorry isn't the word here Mel.

"I just got a call from Ash. Professor Oak has died." 

My mentor has died in his sleep last night, and Ash had to call me in the early hours to work. However, even in my train of thought…

…I couldn't lose my last hope. My last chance…

…my last melody.

"Melody…I have nothing now, except for my friends…and maybe if you want me to, you…is what we shared last night nothing for your own destiny?" 

And then, from out of nowhere, I did the only thing I could do to keep her here, to make me stop the hurting…

"I'm…I'm hurting…yet Ash and Misty are preparing his funeral arrangements…I…I have to be there…but…I want you to be with my side forever!!!" 

You could hear a weedle buzz.

I got it in the festival last night, I was going to give it as a gift to Melody…but I was using it for a different purpose now.

"Maybe not today…maybe not tomorrow, but one day in the future, I want us to be together forever. So, please let me be with you…PLEASE LET ME MARRY YOU!" 

I was crying. I knew it…it was like a final act of desperation…but I could help it. I loved her. 

And then I felt it.

Melody had crushed into me, her small frame folding with me as I felt the pure girl as warm as a charmander's flame burning beside me. Her tears matched my own as I stroked her brown hair. 

Even in my darkest hour, the light had come and saved me.

I didn't waist any time and put the ring on. A kiss sealed our fates, to be one with each other. 

Maybe this is what was meant by the words 'The Power Of One'.

"Let's go then…onto Pallet Town…" 

It was my greatest triumph in my worst plight.

Thank you Melody.

Thank you Ash.

* * * *

The funeral of Professor Oak was a final affair to a legendary man.

Past student, fellow professors, officials of the Pokemon League, and just general people who heard of him wanted to pay their final respects to this legendary man.

Professor Elm, Ivy, Gary Oak, and Ash and Misty were all there, amongst others, some I recognised, some I didn't, but all I knew wanted to say goodbye.

Melody, an honoured guest, performed her final sending as a life as a priestess, as her gift to me, the sending of my idol.

I didn't want to experience anything like that again.

But today…I have.

* * * *

The work that Melody and I have come into the recreational arts, her in music and myself in art have become our source of income. Both of us currently are working at schools and are happy with our now simple lives. We have since left Pinkin Island and made our own life back in the Orange Islands.

Our wedding was done at the shrine of Lugia thanks to Melody's family. Ash, Misty, a recovering Brock with his second wife were there, along with a lot of Ash' friends and family. Misty's sisters, Brock's family…most I didn't know, but in one way or another, they were our family now.

The life of the two of us is now simple, yet fantastic.

But today, Ash's life is no more.

I looked at the coffin as everyone else has come and gone, the true friends and family of Ash remaining to the bitter end.

And I am proud to call myself one of them.

"Ash Ketchum…you silly boy. Why did you get yourself killed?" I chuckled, the tears coming down me.

"Now I can't ever tease you and Misty ever again about your relationship…" I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop the tears.

"Ash…why? Why Oak? Why you? Why?" I said as I felt the rage come down inside me.

"To be strong…you taught me that, to be strong for who you cared about…"

I looked at the coffin.

I took one last sketch out…and put it in.

"Think of this as my last vow Ash. Sayonarra old buddy…"

The sketch, was one of him and Misty at their wedding day. I kept it as a special momento.

Now…I felt he needed it more.

The memories…of these days…I live to remember…

I don't need it anymore.

Everything of Ash is in my head. I need it there.

I can't forget him…not now.

Not ever.

* * * *

__

Overlooking the ceremony, two figures stood. One had dark-brown, almost black, hair and eyeglasses, the other with a lighter brown hair.  
  
"Man... so tragic." remarked the dark-haired one.  
  
"I know. I mean, Sir Ash! Why?!" The light-haired one began crying. "He had it all! An excellent wife and family, a high position, the respect and love of all..."  
  
"I know, Tom. I know." Donald Marco stared out on the fields. And at the grave...  
  
Of the man who saw all and conquered all and guided all with a gentle hand and heart.  
  
Of the man who had saved his world so many times, yet treated all save a few with said gentle hand, especially later in his training, as to be considered for Sainthood were he Catholic.  
  
Of the man who was second only to his wife in the number of Survivors, Moles, and Big Brothers under his belt. Though he was victorious in about the same number as her.  
  
But, most importantly... the man who singlehandedly revived portable gaming. "And he still had a whole life ahead of him..."  
  
Donald looked upon the gathering again, and the last remark made him think of one of his other heros, Rush Limbaugh. (O.K, so I, Donald Marco am from conservative stock…^_^) Rush had revived a medium himself, that of A.M. Radio. And he could draw many similarities between the two. Sure, they probably wouldn't have agreed on political matters, though one would never know, but still there was one glaring similarity...  
  
The passion, ability, and stubborn drive to do the one thing they wanted to do in life, and do it so well there would NEVER be another in their field like them. (Heck, they both foregone higher education, Ash at 10 and Rush at 20, in order to build up to their pinnacles.)  
  
An example in the Radio Host's case was when he was 50, (twice Ash's age,) he had a disease which took from him the ability to hear. But he spotted it in time, and in addition to being fitted with a cochlier implant, also undertook various measures in case it didn't work. But the early treatments had worked, and Rush was back on the air as passionate and entertaining as ever.  
  
Donald did not doubt that, had Ash suffered Polio or a paralizing accident, or some other disablement which would've confined him into a wheelchair, he would've overcome it as well, and have been better than ever.  
  
Their respective fires were so fierce, that only death could extinguish them...  
  
And yet... that is what happened a mere week ago, to Ash.  
  
And another irony occured to Donald... Ash's life had ended at the same age as Donald's had truely begun. 25 years... just a fraction, likely a third, the end of morning or spring for a man, and yet it proved to be Ash's sunset.  
  
Then Donald began to speak.  
  
  
Ashura, who once was  
Sent by the Legends above  
To Guard Humanity below  
Strong-Willed of the Heroes  
What drove you to leave  
Those that you loved?  
  
Satoshi, Satoshi, oh Traveler Red,  
No more will you wander the forests and fields of this earth  
Your journey has ended in darkness  
The bonds cut, the spirit borken  
The Fires of Ho-oh have left this World  
A great light, has gone out.  
  
  
Tom Greenville smiled even in his tears. "There you go again, mixing universes."  
  
"What can I say?" replied Donald, as he turned to his Pokemon reporter. "The 'Lament for Gandalf' seemed a bit fitting. With a few changes of course. A 'Chosen One,' who departed ere his time. And I mean that. Even though the time of heroism has passed, he still had a life to live as a father, teacher, and ruler."  
  
"I hate to break it to you, Don, but Pokemon Masters don't necessarily govern the lands of Kanto and Johto."  
  
"This one could've."  
  
"Yeah. Like Dubya."  
  
"Watch your tounge! George W. Bush was a true heir to Reagan, who conquered Nuclear Terrorist threat and returned America to prominence." Donald resumed looking at the field. "And Ash, too would've lead this people to a golden age."  
  
"But now, we'll never be able to see whether he would've or not. Plus they have buried his body. Gandalf's wasn't."  
  
"You're right." Donald then looked again in silence. After intoning a few prayers for the dead, he turned and walked down the hill, with Tom following.

* * * *

And thus ends the penultimate chapter of Aftermath of the Afterlife, over a year now this fic has been in production, and whoa, it's been a long ride.

The last segment is the final guest cameo, D Marco and the Quad-R. Everything after Tracey was written by him, and I just pretended to understand everything. ^_^ Remember, this is set 15 years from now…

Now, the biggie.

FINAL CHAPTER

Companion.

Friend.

Adversary.

Rival.

Confidant.

Lover.

Wife.

Mother.

Misty.

Misty Waterflower, the youngest of four sisters from the famous Waterflower based Cerulean Gym, went out on a journey one day to try and catch some water pokemon. Instead, she hooked out a then 10 year old boy and his Pikachu just on the beginning of their journey.

When the young man stole her bike to escape from a flock of Spearow, she initially followed him to wait for him to pay her back. However, a few months turned into a few years as she gradually forgot about it…and started thinking about the real reason she was following him.

At the beginning of the Johto tournament, she knew.

She was in love with him.

The love that Ash and Misty shared was what carried Ash through the Johto tournament to the final match against nemesis Gary Oak. 

However, more important things were on his mind…Misty herself. The two soon defied logic to become the most famous couple around the world of Pokemon.

And now, it's her story.

* * * *

And with that, see ya!

__

  



	15. Chapter 15: Misty Ketchum

AFTERMATH OF THE AFTERLIFE

MISTY

Well, this is it. The final chapter (apart from the epilogue). Over a year has been spent getting this far, and now, the one chapter everyone wanted is finally here, so Misty Waterflower is up and ready.

Before it starts, I'd like to thank everyone out there who read and review any of my fics, but especially this one. It really makes a writer's life worthwhile just to see one review which says 'This is good' or 'This kicks ass!' whichever way, it's just great to see.

Now, something of confusion I realised was I didn't exactly specify a time-line in relation to the anime. In the words of Inez Fressange (Nadesico), let me explain.

The story is roughly set around the time in the anime when Ash and co meet Todd for the second time. Almost everything after that in the anime doesn't exist in my time line (for example, the Whirl Cup, and more important, Misty leaving). The one exception was Richie's second appearance in the mountains. My Johto match against Gary as well will be different (by the time you've read this, Serebii has posted the spoilers for the Ash/Gary match up) as well, as well as some of Ash' line-up of pokemon. (In his match with Casey if you remember, he has an Espeon, he also has a Donphan, but it's not an evolved Phanpy as I'll explain.)

Basically, by halfway through the fic, most of it is based on my own absurd imagination rather than the anime. However, people looking for Sakashipping hints, well, surprisingly I've got a decent memory, so hope you enjoy almost every moment of the twerps known as Ashton 'Satoshi' Ketchum and Misty 'Kasumi' Waterflower.

O.K, enough talk. Enough BS. Let's get to the chapter everyone wants to read. Take it away young Waterflower!

* * * *

And so I am here.

I didn't want to be. If I had to be at Ash' funeral, I wanted to be an old lady, not someone in my mid 20s, looking with my two beautiful children, telling them what a life their father lead.

I look around once more. After my eulogy, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. The funeral respects had remained over an hour.

I saw everyone make either a short comment, or a 10 minute speech to themselves. Seeing Casey, Todd, Delia, Molly, Gary, Duplica, Brock, Tracey, Sabrina…everyone give something they treasured with Ash, not just their physical items, but their friendship they had with Ash…

It breaks a young maidens heart.

My sisters had tried to drag me away, but I wanted this moment to my myself.

Ash…you were clumsy…gluttonous…annoying…yet you were mine. You were my oaf. My friend. My love.

And it all started one fateful day…

* * * *

"I caught something!"

Oh yes, I did. I caught something that I wouldn't let go for 15 years…

At first, I didn't realise the situation, as my strength (Ash called me inhuman before I hit him once too many times) was enough to drag the drowning boy and his Pikachu out of there before it met head along with a Gyarados.

I was out there for a reason anyway. I was fed up.

My life in Cerulean City wasn't…brilliant to say the least. My sisters were raised to be the best in their field. The problem was with our mother passing away, they were the legal guardians of the gym.

My mom…well, it's hard to talk about her. Despite my opinions, I did love her. She just seemed to favour my sisters more over me, it was like I wasn't there most of the time. Whenever celebrations came, and members of the Waterflower family gathered, it was like they were talking about them, and then they said 'Oh Misty, you still here?'

Yes, I was ignored. Yes, I was teased, almost to the point of bullying. At least now you know the reason for my infamous temper…

The Waterflowers had been in the aquatic business for a long time. Despite my mother's favouring of my sisters, she was one heck of a water pokemon trainer. As part of the lineage, I also began to get my interest with water pokemon.

I remember going to a water park where water pokemon roamed free. I remember a Horsea hopping into my lap and me thinking it was so cute! It was like the spark in my head which made me fall in love with water pokemon.

I made my decision when I was 10 to become the worlds greatest water pokemon trainer. 

And then, it happened.

My mother had developed a rare illness where water in the body dilutes the vital minerals and fluids in your body, making you weak and unable to survive. Ironic that water was the cause of my mother's death…

I was crying by my mother's bedside. Despite everything I said, I certainly loved her, and I didn't want her to go. She never hated me and cared for me as well as my sisters, it was just that I felt…

…lonely.

At 10, I was hoping to leave to become a pokemon trainer. However, that ended when my sisters became my legal guardians.

It was not quite a Cinderella situation, my three ugly (O.K, they weren't ugly, but inside…well…) sisters telling me what to do, getting me to do things for them. They didn't want me as a trainer, because…

Actually, I was surprised when I learnt that they were doing it to protect me. After our mother passed away, they actually felt ready to protect me, and whilst harsh, did seem to love me.

It just took me a very long time to realise it.

Another problem was that they were now the three gym leaders. Whilst not totally incompetent with water pokemon, they certainly hadn't inherited our mother's skills. There was a reason why Cerulean Gym was seen as the worst gym…

…so to compensate for their poor win-loss record, they converted the gym into a water gymnasium, and used their impressive diving and swimming skills into their types of water ballets.

I had to wonder how long it would last. It did for a few years, and if it wasn't for me, they'd probably be in trouble.

As for me, I wouldn't take part. They always called me the 'runt' and wouldn't allow me to 'ruin their image' to quote their words.

To say I was annoyed was an understatement. However, there was one good thing from it…

…the times they did their ballets was the only time I could escape from the gym. This allowed me to go to the local Pokemon centre and learn what I could about water pokemon.

This happened for many months after my 10th birthday. Actually, make that a couple of years. I was busy training the three pokemon I caught.

I managed to catch two Staryu and a Goldeen from the streams and had been busy training them. With my allowance, I saved up enough money to buy a water stone from the speciality shop and evolve one of them into Starmie.

However, my sisters never knew about this. 

I think they were surprised when I did battle Ash, they never saw me with pokemon, or indeed battle.

Especially when…

* * * *

"You're leaving?" (Daisy)

"Like why?" (Violet)

"We told you that…" (Lily)

"Well, it's tough! You're doing what you want, I want to do what I want! You're making the Cerulean Gym into a battle ready ballet, I want to prove there is someone after mother who can make it as a water pokemon trainer!"

Yep, that was me. Could not believe that I was the one who was defending mother's legacy of water pokemon…

"Now, you shouldn't talk to us like that!" Daisy said.

"I suppose you calling me a runt is any different!" I retaliated.

The cat-fight went on for about 5 more minutes before I turned and went to leave. As I left, I said…

"I won't come back until I've proved the Waterflower genes are used in battling not ballet! I will become the best water pokemon trainer ever!"

And as they say, the rest is history.

* * * *

Well, at first, let's just say I was still on my 'pokemon are adorable, humans are deplorable' bit. Well, could you blame me with those ditzy beings known as my sisters' back in Cerulean?

That's why I was more concerned about the Pikachu rather than the boy. 

And trust me, I was more concerned that I think people preferred to be jerks more than anything. Well, O.K, so I slapped him for treating his pokemon so badly (I didn't realise what had happened at the time of course), and kindly (for me) pointed him in the direction of a Pokemon Centre.

Of course, him stealing my bike wasn't on the agenda. I was notibly…how shall I put this…pissed? Yep, that'll do.

My first reaction was of course was to go after him…a flock of Spearows and a thunderstorm stopped that however, so I had to wait until the storm was over before I could even make a movement.

Fortunately, I knew where he was heading.

Viridian City, Pokemon Centre.

Welcome to my world, the story of Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower.

* * * *

First the jerk steals my bike, and then I find it charred and rusted up, it took me forever to drag the thing down to Viridian, but I was determined to rip him a new one when we got there.

First he was going to pay for my bike, then he was going to get me a new one, and he's was going to stand there doing it whilst I beat the crap out of him…

…but seeing his sad face made me stop that train of thought.

Yes, I was still mad (although I had to admit, after I fell with the bike, he did at least have the makings of a gentleman by offering to help me up), but his concern for his Pikachu was surprisingly overwhelming.

Although miffled, I let him off for now, especially after the Centre was attacked by the three clowns known as Jessie, James and Meowth.

This was our first time meeting the three stooges, although now, it's hard to realise they are now good friends and helpers. Anyway, at the time, they certainly seemed more sinister and powerful than the hapless stooges that we knew and loved (hey, always kept our pokemon for a quick exercise).

However, thanks to a little Pika-power, they were blasted off…certainly not for the first time.

Of course, because of Pikapal's power, they started tailing us wherever and whenever we went…

And of course…

* * * *

"YAAAAAA!"

My fear of bugs comes back to when I was 5. It was one of those cruel older sister jokes which I always liked to get revenge on. Some kind, thoughtful, sister thought it would be a nice idea to stick a litter of caterpie in my draw.

I didn't realise this until…

"WAAAAAAHHHH!"

It was a subconscious fear which remains till this day. 

It didn't help that Ash decided to catch the darn thing.

It REALLY didn't help that the bug itself decided to feel that I had to get to know me (although Ash dancing around grabbing me didn't help much either…)

Ash made a running joke about it, said that I was destined to be loved by bugs. Of course, there was one bug that I did love…I just didn't realise it yet.

However, I found out that day what Ash never realised…

…he was stupid.

O.K, actually throughout the years he had gotten better and smarter, but there were always signs that sometimes he preferred to think with his heart rather than his mind.

Sending Caterpie up against Pidgeotto wasn't exactly one of those brain decisions I decided.

At least he finally wised up (and caught the bird to boot) with using Pikachu. But I had to make a point.

I basically told him he was an idiot. O.K, wasn't exactly the way to win a guy's confidence (or in Ash' case, cockiness), but I actually felt that I was helping him. If he did want to be a Pokemon master, he needed help in strategy.

At times I wondered why I helped him, because he usually went with his own ideologies anyway. The worst thing is that usually they worked (sometimes guts and instinct work better than strategy, you can ask Gary or Shingo that)

Anyway, Team Rocket finally made their intentions clear, and it was clear at this point, Ash did have a good heart, but a bad sense of principles. He wanted to fight fair and although now Team Rocket are easy picking, then, they were more experienced, and immediately put out Ash' strongest pokemon (Pikachu) by blinding him.

Ash had to rely on his two new captures, and despite good efforts by Pidgeotto, was defeated by some nasty double-teaming.

So it was up to Caterpie. Yes, very bleak.

But Ash surprised me. His heart was guided to Caterpie and against all the odds, he beat Team Rocket. It wouldn't be the first time he would beat the odds either.

It was perhaps the first time I recognised what a nice guy he really was. He was like me in a small way, he was very caring around pokemon…

Of course, he tried to make me pet Caterpie…and then Metapod when it evolved, and as a Beedril flew away, it made me want to get out of there to the nearest city as possible.

But Ash wanted to catch more. 

Man, I was regretting the bike thing now…

Yes, I said that I was following him because of the bike, but maybe I wasn't so sure…

* * * *

O.K, so not all bug pokemon scare me. The pretty ones like Butterfree and Ledyba didn't freak me out.

Eventually (and finally) we got to Pewter City, and the final member of the Twerp Trio as Team Rocket so affectionately called us, in the form of a love starved Pokemon gym leader/breeder named Brock Takeshi Slate.

He lucked out in the match (again, refusing my help, and I wondered if there was anyone more stubborn than he was. Brock said to look in the mirror…so, it wasn't just Ash who felt my mallet of righteousness…) and I followed so that he could get the fact drilled that I was coming along just so he could repay for my bike!

Not that I liked him or anything of course…

…Especially as I referred to Mt. Moon as somewhere romantic just looking at him, nope, certainly not.

It was one of our main journeys, discovering about Pokemon, in this case, the ultra rare Clefairies, and Ash showed his own compassion again by not catching one thanks to Seymour's advice, most people would have jumped at the chance to catch one…I would have, they are so cute!

But then…

* * * *

__

I never thought I'd have to end up here…

I think what I said summed up my feelings for being back at my home town so quickly. I tried, pleaded and nearly begged for Ash to go straight to Vermillion, but this time, the guys went against me. I guess it was common sense for them, but it was no good for me.

I decided to go inside the 'gym' after their performance and hide in the rafters. I wanted to see the match (and privately hoping that Ash beat my sisters brains in, with Pikachu, that wasn't a problem.)

However…

Seeing my sisters want to give a badge away sickened me. O.K, so their pokemon were in the centre, and they focused even more on their ballets. Ash was obviously not too happy with the situation, and very reluctantly I might add decided to accept the badge.

I however, had other plans.

My sisters insults (including suggesting that Ash was my boyfriend) was the last straw. I was going to prove to them that I was a good trainer…better than they were.

It helped that Pikachu didn't want to battle…the cute Pikapal, but I knew it wasn't going to be easy. Ash had never seen me battle so despite he thinking it would be easy, was more apprehensive than I thought.

Still, his cockiness made me want to prove a point.

After Butterfree's stun spore, I had to rub it in his face. "Yay! Too bad you didn't know stun spore doesn't work when you wash it in water!"

O.K, I was cocky too, but hey, give a little, get a little.

It was actually a good match, and one of Ash's betters ones, him using tactics in a close match where Pidgeotto could have fainted as quickly as Starmie thanks to the accuracy of my Star pokemon's tackle.

Even my sisters were impressed. (Well, if you say 'You have to be good at something…' is impressed) It was nice to see that they had acknowledged me at something though.

This didn't stop me and Ash arguing though on the way back on how the match would have ended.

My sisters told me after we married that was the first moment they thought that the two of us were made for each other.

At that point, I thought we were made to kill one another…

* * * *

Sometimes….well a lot of times, I had to put Ash' ego in check. His match against A.J, and his…well…lack of appreciation for Erika's perfumes were two examples of this.

(Of course, sometimes it was me being the idiotic one, a lot more rarely more admiringly, but like when we first met Suzie was a prime example)

Against Giselle, he was in a way, defending my honor. It did show my weaknesses still, and yet Ash showed that weakness can be strong, as when Pikachu beat Cubone. Despite her 'holier than thou' attitude, and her mocking of Ash at the time only having three pokemon, Ash at least managed to direct her on the right path.

I suppose now looking at everything now, I'm glad she made it here, despite everything.

Ash slowly started to get stronger, doing something not too many trainers could qualify, catching all three starters (a trend he did in Johto as well) and ready to build himself a butt-whooping in Vermillion.

He had a few trials getting there, where managing to meet legendary young researcher named Bill, despite being a bit odd, showed us the way to the legends that were pokemon. Bill is here now, as the successor to the late Professor Oak's research, working as a counter aide to Professor Elm I suppose.

However, the early promise was cut after Vermillion.

Well, first, it was a typical argument, (started by me admittingly) and Nurse Joy stopped us fighting in the hospital.

I remember her next words so clearly even after 15 years…

"They say when two people fight, they really care about each other…"

And our response;

"Me care about him/her? Hmmmph…"

I think if that was the case, I'm surprised we weren't married back then.

Anyway, back to case in point. The fact that Ash sent Pikachu up against Raichu initially seemed a total mismatch. Of course, I covered my concern for him by saying I was concerned over Pikachu. Brock, in less girl crazed mode, actually offered some wisdom.

And lo, a Pikachu whipped a Raichu's butt.

It showed that Ash does listen…and he has the heart of a Pokemon Master. It wouldn't be the first time he would capture my heart, never mind his Pokemon.

* * * *

It was nice sometimes to just be the teenage girl, not worrying about my sisters, Ash or Brock. Erika's shop was a nice distraction…

…of course Ash was a big enough distraction when he came in trying to drag me (and Pikachu as well, who seemed to have a cute girl conflict of it's own…the difference being that Pikachu could get away with it being a kawaii widdle bundle of fur…) out of the shop, whilst I was trying to avoid being embarrassed by him…

…the girls had the last laugh, not only kicking him out of the shop but also out of their gym.

So of all people, the sap goes over to Team Rocket to help. Oh well, Team Rocket did have one unique and brilliant skill that no-one could ever take away from them.

Cross-dressing.

Ash kinda looked cute in a dress, trying that high pitched lady like voice. I eventually started to see something familiar in 'Ashley' and then Pikachu certainly did….and shocked him when he tried to deny it.

Nowadays, Erika's gym was put under administration because of it's supposed feminism. However, Erika retired to being a full pokemon botanist and perfume entrepeneur. Her brands have expanded around the world. The gym is now run by Janette Fisher, a high ranking Pokemon League official who Ash faced in the Indigo Tournament, and her regal like appearance has still made the fanboys turn up…before her Bellsprout wastes them. 

Going around Scissors Street/Breeders Lane was a nice break for me as well, even though it was actually Brock's idea where he met his idol (and later wife) Suzie there. 

It was nice going through the costumes and designs for Pokemon, but poor stupid Ash had to argue about it. O.K, so he was right, inside before outside, but it was just so cute! (Although the fact Brock and Suzie sweatdropping opposite us showed us that maybe we should stop the arguments for a while…)

My newly acquired Psyduck (got after Brock took it with him after a Hypno/Drowzee scandal) was the model, but instead, the two artists preferred to work with me. That was fine, I was due a make-over.

I thought it was cute. Ash and Brock…don't ask.

Of course, I didn't realise the artists were James and Jessie (until Meowth exposed them). However, thanks to some teamwork, a Vulpix fire spin and Team Rocket going back to the drawing board of 'Salon Roquette' , it was time to continue our journey. I 

Nothing was relaxing for us when you think about it. Whatever we may consider fun was always hard work. Heck, one time during a gym battle, I thought that Ash had been killed. (He hung on…barely) He managed not only to get up, he beat Koga…despite Team Rocket's best interruptions…thanks to my lovely Psyduck!

O.K, a bit on Psyduck. I didn't want him, he looked so boring…compared to almost any water pokemon he was a bit dull. He seemed useless, and against Arbok, it looked like a laughing stock. However, it's power within surprised me, and after that, I didn't consider trading it. I joked with people trading it, but I never did or will.

Now, it's finally a Golduck, thanks to a bit of training and amazing patience from Ash. Golduck is my strongest pokemon other than Togetic, and it just shows how many years of hard work can show for it.

Sometimes, the patience was actually more with Ash. I mean, not too many other people would have actually applauded Bulbasaur's movements against it's own kind in the mysterious garden. That took some guts. Bulbasaur certainly trusted Ash and respected him a lot more after that.

Ash was certainly at points after his gym leader battles maturing as well. I remember when he battled Duplica, at first, he thought it was his own fault and felt upset when he lost (although Ash was getting rare at losing, he still looked like a baby when he did lose), but instead thought about his match, and realised why he lost, and instead, used it to make himself stronger.

There were times however, where he really was a baby. 

I felt a lot of respect after his match against Richie, his willingness to shake the man's hand, and walk with a smile on his face, despite embarrassment. But after that…

…it was our biggest argument to date. He knew he could have won, but Team Rocket ended that. Ash on that day was the better trainer, but bad luck and a bad Charizard ended his dream.

I tried to cheer him up…and he refused. And I got pissed.

Fortunately, Pikachu not liking our arguments managed to shut us all up…

Yes, there were times he could slip from mature to immature. He managed to get better (on most occassions) throughout our journeys, but it was hard not to get annoyed at him.

But there were times that we really connected during that initial journey…

* * * *

Two incidents involving Gastlys stick out in my mind. O.K, I wasn't the biggest ghost pokemon fan (my least favourite other than bugs), but that incident at Maiden's Peak really was a stand out because it was the first real indication that I did feel something for Ash.

Ash always seemed to be a human shield for me against bugs or anything I didn't like. Maybe I subconsciously did want to get close to him, but after the incident, our dance certainly wasn't Ash trying to be a human shield. Heck, even Team Rocket enjoy the traditional festivities.

But as Pikachu told us, Ash immediately was a bit gob-smacked at the sight of me in the kimono. Ash was very cute in his traditional robes as well, and I couldn't resist but asking him to dance. (Of course, to avoid anyone adding 2 and 2 to make 5, I asked Pikachu to dance with us as well)

The second instance was a bit more serious.

Ash had 'volunteered' to go inside the haunted castle. At first, it was just a bad feeling I had. Then I felt something pick me up…

A GHOST!

I didn't realise it was Ash' ghost (otherwise I wouldn't have admitted to have being worried for him)…but when we finally decided to go in there, the shock of seeing Ash and Pikachu in there was a bit too much…

I cried for him.

The kamis answered my prayers.

I couldn't hide my happiness of seeing him, my tears and my relieved smile were a give away, and it was all I could do not to hug him. 

It was also the first time if I recall that we held hands. O.K, it may have been just to avoid getting lost, but it's still a moment I remember (oh, and clutching onto him afraid of Brock and Pikachu before Ash did his own idiotic stunt…)

However, moments like that are ones you should treasure of your loved ones now that…

* * * *

I look around today and see Delia and Molly basically doing everything they can to put themselves as a strong face, in reality, they are as broken hearted as the next person.

I saw Delia Ketchum many times on video phone but the first time I met her was when we came back to prepare for the Indigo Tournament. I think throughout the years I spent with Ash, I think I realise where he got his stubborness and sometimes his lack of anything in his mind.

Mrs. Ketchum was the ditzy mother type, and yes, her embarrassment of Ash was semi-legendary in Pallet Town, but she was a wonderful mother at the same time. I was proud to call her 'Mom' many times during our relationship, and she always said I was the daughter she wished I had. 

Together we had a very loving family, especially when she adopted Molly. Ash was so happy that she would finally get the sense to have a normal life away from the horror of her parent's sufferings, and her own hard working life. 

Professor Oak was someone else that I met for the first time in Pallet Town, a legend in almost any town, yes, even Cerulean City where the sisters combined IQ is less than four score and seventy years ago. Whilst I certainly didn't see him as an idol like Tracey did, I was still very much in awe of him. The man had that persona which made him instantly likeable, but it was true that despite his age, he was an incredibly hard worker, his research was his life, but it was a research that he enjoyed doing.

Until he died, I saw him many times as he increased my knowledge of water pokemon to the fullest. Even as a water pokemon master, I still followed the great Professor Oak to the letter and made sure everything he said was taken into.

If someone like Giselle could be in awe and respectful of him, I think I could too.

As for Gary Oak…

Well, if he's the grandson of Samuel Oak, I just wondered which shallow end of the gene pool he came from. The first time I met him was during the Diglett problems around the dam area. 

To say he made Ash look like a saint when it came to conceit was an understatement. He seemed to live for humiliating him (and his cheerleaders lived to try and get Brock's hopes up), and he seemed to be the only person to really get Ash upset (rather than angry – Team Rocket, cruelty to pokemon and no food gets that emotion out of Ash). I remember calming him down after he first met him (At least he could insult me by name) and his only reply was 'I'm Ash Ketchum, the loser from Pallet.'

I can't remember him ever saying anything like that. I actually quite liked his confidence, this mellow Ash wasn't like him.

Fortunately, it wasn't a terminal funk as Ash recovered quickly enough. 

Since then, he and Ash had a few bumps along the road, including a time in the Viridian Gym, where Ash surprised me by actually helping Gary. (I assumed they detested each other, but this showed that Ash maybe considers Gary more of a friendly rival than a hated one…)

And after Ash winning, Gary gave him some respect. Heck, he even stopped Meowth from cheating.

There were times where I wanted to strangle him though, Cinnabar Island being the best example, where Gary seemed to enjoy humiliating Ash by the fact that we didn't have any food. Ash's pride and stubbornness stopped him giving in to Gary's humiliation. Gary said something on the lines of "I've never seen someone so pathetic!"

I had to stand up for him. "Have you tried a mirror?"

Jigglypuff however got the last word in.

Ash got one step ahead of Gary in the Indigo Tournament by getting further than him. On the other hand, Gary beat Ash in a one on one match after the Orange Island Tournament?

As for Johto…well, I'll explain later.

* * * *

If strength is measured by your heart, then Ash very well might be the strongest person in the world. When it came to pokemon, he might not be the brightest bulb in the pack, but when it came to care, trust and belief, he was among the best.

When the odds seemed impossible, when the text books say you have no chance of winning, Ash always found a way. Actually, sometimes in his battles, he seemed to grow a lot smarter. Using Rhydon's horn like a lightning rod against Blaine, using the sand like a cushion to protect Tauros from a Dragonite Body Slam against Drake, Ash countering all of Shingo's analysis (and teaching him that guts sometimes are more important than brains) in a match between Scizor and Heracross.

Throughout our journey, I felt myself feeling closer to Ash, but could never tell him what I felt.

The reason why mainly rejection, what would I do if I was rejected? I didn't know then and I don't know now. I think another reason was that I felt that I could be a bother, with his goal to become a pokemon master, would I be a distraction?

Of course, when I did tell him, I wasn't a distraction, I was a jump start.

O.K, I'm going to talk a bit about the Orange Islands now, and how things changed a bit for us.

* * * *

When Professor Oak sent us to go to the Orange Islands to see Professor Ivy, we had no idea what was in store for us. A blimp trip with Team Rocket wasn't our best plan, and Togepi trying to get itself killed didn't help much.

Ahhh…Togepi. Ash found an egg during a problem involving a few pre-esoteric pokemon. Brock found himself head caretaker, and when it eventually hatched, it was like a battle with Team Rocket for the egg.

And it was just the cutest thing I had ever seen. It's happy smile and voice made everyone melt, even Team Rocket…until they realised they were in a battle.

Eventually, it led to a 'custody' battle for Togepi, between Ash, Brock, myself and Meowth. I lost to Ash (thanks to Psyduck…^_^), but Ash beat Meowth and was claimed 'owner' of Togepi.

However, it didn't seem to matter, because Togepi only had eyes for me. As Dexter said, Togepi seemed to imprint me in it's mind, making the first thing it saw (me) as it's mother.

And I certainly felt like I became a mother for it. (Although Pikachu can certainly take some of the credit) Togepi stayed with me thick and thin, till this day, where it is now fully grown up in it's Togetic form. 

There were times where I was a bit too worried about it, like when it got lost in Viridian, and I nearly strangled Ash with worry (I felt it was his fault)…I guess at least my temper hadn't been lost on me.

Back to the Orange Islands, and the next thing I didn't expect was Brock leaving to become the 'aide' of Professor Ivy.

Brock was certainly an enigma in my eyes. He was like a well-meaning parent at one moment, to a wannabe Don Juan another. Brock was like our mother, he seemed to adopt his lifestyle as a carer to his brothers and sisters towards us, his knowledge of pokemon toward his skills as a pokemon breeder were very helpful to us, especially Ash.

Plus he was a great cook! 

However, to hear that he was leaving was a bit of a shock…but it was what he wanted to do. He could learn about everything he wanted to know about a different culture of pokemon, his work in pokemon breeding could be invaluable to these islands.

It was a bit of a slow goodbye, it wasn't so emotional because it was like inevitable that we would see each other again. 

However, on the one thing…it left Ash and I alone. Now, we wondered if we would kill each other or…

Team Rocket however had some fun at our expense in the blimp. I remember this conversation so clearly, it's hard to think that it was something that Team Rocket said which made you think so hard…although it was also the first time in a while that I thought Ash might have had some interest in me.

"Jessie, I think we've captured a couple of very romantic creatures in our cage!" James started the humiliation.

"You mean…aawwww!" Jessie crooned.

"They're love-birds!" Meowth finished.

I remember us looking at each other, panic, look in the other direction, and both of us denied it excessively. But Team Rocket had other ideas.

"But you're blushing!" (Jessie)

"Kissy! Kissy!" (James)

"HHAAAAAAA-HAAAA-HHHHAAAA!" (Meowth – stupid cat)

Ash denied it again and again, but the fact was…was he blushing? I didn't see…but maybe he was denying it because…

I didn't have time to think though because the pink puff of wonder known as Jigglypuff made it's presence well.

At first, when we met Jigglypuff, it was a cute bundle of love that I wanted to capture. However, despite it's cuteness, it had it's problems. The first was that it couldn't sing.

And the second problem was that we wished that we didn't help it. ^_^

O.K, that was a bit harsh, but we didn't realise that it's beautiful voice actually made people go to sleep. We tried everything, from using our pokemon (including Psyduck, who I thought had done something right…until I found out it was sleeping with it's eyes open)…to helping an all nighter town called Neon Town fall asleep.

Although it did good in that (and saving Ash from a Aerodactyl), Jigglypuff had presented us with a few problems…

The fact that it kept following us in it's appreciation to find an audience meant that we had many marks on the faces as a reminder. Also, whilst it's song helped out in tight situations, it also put us in a few.

Like being in a plummeting blimp in the sky whilst asleep.

* * * *

The crash landing wasn't pleasant, and Ash was nice enough to let my hurt and tired self rest whilst we were in a long jungle walk. Of course, I panicked thinking we were on a deserted island, just eating bugs and berries…Ash trying to make light of the situation like the dumb yet loveable lug he is…

…but it didn't matter as a few metres along, we found out the island was more inhabited than I thought. If a Hawaiian type look and wreathes around our necks was any indication.

Oh, and if a baby Lapras getting hurt by three creeps was another hint.

I think both of us were pissed and that was an understatement. Bastards like that didn't deserve to be human beings, never mind pokemon trainers.

Ash was ready to fight the three of them on his own…

…cue new companion.

A fairly tall boy with a strong build came up and certainly gave the impression of someone in Pokemon science with his Pokemon analysis and trying to analyse Pikachu's power.

Well, the poor boy certainly got it…but fortunately so did the three creeps. 

After driving them away, we checked on the poor Lapras and managed to get it to the Pokemon Centre. The boy introduced himself as Tracey Sketchit and thanks to a small lecture from Nurse Joy, we understood his work.

Now, at first, when he invited himself along to meet Professor Oak, I was a bit upset. Not because of the guy himself, but…well, I wanted the two of us to be alone…

Despite that however, we did get along with Tracey. He was more gentle and composed than the lovestruck Brock (although that didn't mind that some of his drawings were less pokemon orientated), and gave us a lot of advice that helped us survive around the Orange Island. He was friendly, although he certainly annoyed me when he did quickly deduce that me and Ash may become more than friends…and whilst not as badly receiving the mallet treatment, was still a victim on more than one occasion.

However, apart from meeting Tracey, another incident happened. Ash's care and compassion for a pokemon, even ones that didn't accept him was amazing. Lapras was nervous around humans, and despite Ash's efforts in the water, he couldn't get through to the youngster.

Then Team Rocket came in. (And Tracey amazed at seeing a talking Meowth)

Ash's determination and bravery really amazed me. The fact that he would jump from bike to truck without any regard for his safety for a pokemon was amazing. Most people wouldn't have even bothered to help Lapras. Ash was risking his life.

In the end, Ash saved it, and Lapras certainly accepted him. Lapras was 'caught' (He likes to dream) but it was a nice moment which re-affirmed my compassion for young Ketchum.

The Orange Islands would have many more moments like that for me.

* * * *

Seeing the water pokemon around was a love for me. In Sissi's gym, my battle (and talks) with Marina, meeting up with Prima, it was the love and life of a water pokemon trainer.

However, a girl could also like a bit of flattery. And two incidents came to mind.

The first was the second gym leader, Danny. He complimented me and I had to feel the blush (I think Tracey and Ash were just as surprised). However, Danny caught one quick, when I made a snide comment about Ash' maturity. We began to argue and Danny pointed out the old saying;

"You always hurt the one you love…"

I think my stutter when trying to deny it gave it away, but I guess it was obvious to almost everyone.

Everyone but Ash of course.

I'd did however notice Ash' anger over my favouring over Danny whilst on the ski-lift. And his genuine disappointment when I didn't offer him a blanket.

Maybe he was upset that I wouldn't share with him rather than Danny…

Anyway, after one experience, it comes to something when you meet your idol and hero.

Prima 'Lorelei' Eliss, a legendary water pokemon trainer who had risen in the ranks to become of the four Elite trainers of the world. 

Sometimes, you feel like one of the degraded when your idol comes up and blanks you. (She preferred to talk to Togepi) She seemed to have a philosophical way with the water, which Ash obviously didn't see the point to because all he wanted was a pokemon battle with her.

She did seem to have a way with pokemon though, the way her words almost healed Pikachu right away. Yep, despite having a water pokemon, she managed to beat Ash' Pikachu, as well as stopping Ash' Charizard from causing havoc.

She managed to cool down his ego a bit as well. There were times when the cocky Ash still rose, but most of time, he was his sweet, loveable, idiotic self.

When I say idiotic however, maybe I would have meant myself…

…especially when I met Rudy.

* * * *

Rudy was a very charismatic gym leader on the island known as Trovita. He was a little cocky, a little arrogant, but a strong persona.

I saved his little sister Mari and her pokemon Seel with Ash and Lapras' help, however, Rudi only had eyes for me. It felt a bit overwhelming with all of Rudi's trainers coming in with flowers, music and Rudi asking to dance. This was perhaps more overwhelming than Danny because our ages were so similar. Mostly with Danny, it was just seeing what kind of reaction it would get out of Ash.

From Rudi, it was more my own reaction I was worried about.

It felt stupid even wanting to leave. If anything else, Ash was my best friend. However, the fact that he seemed unable to comprehend any of my feelings made me feel a bit…frustrated.

During the battle however, it didn't matter. Despite Mari's encouragement towards her brother, and Rudi asking me to stay, it ended up being a simple decision.

"Ash, what are you going do? Just stand there and let him beat you?"

Mari and Rudi's (and Ash' reaction) all showed surprise. However, I distinctly heard three words from Rudi…

"She wants him."

That said it all. After Ash winning, Rudi gave me some flowers which I took gratefully. Rudi commented to Ash that he was a 'very lucky guy.' Of course, the dunce didn't understand, but heck I was used to it.

Talking about romance was difficult around Ash because he seemed oblivious to any concept other than pokemon. The love letter scheme with Ralph and Emily was a good example, as Ash proved he was a 'big baby', Trace was both 'a goof' and someone who was crazy. I even offered a big hint, as Ash nervously asked 'Do people change when they…get kissed?'

"Guess we'll have to find out ourselves…"

However, Ash was kissed before I was…in an adventure I'll never forget.

Shamuti Island.

* * * *

Melody Furura. Man, that name when I first met her was the name of a hated rival. (Casey Ruky and Duplica Imite were the other two 'rivals' for me, I nicknamed them the Witches of Eastwick, actually, they were great pals, but I always kept a close eye on them around Ash…overprotective? HELL YEAH!) 

In reality, it was the name of a close friend and fellow savior. 

But she really have to kiss Ash on the cheek? It really made my jealousy obvious, as I desperately tried to deny it with anger, fortunately everyone went with me.

Except Mel-chan.

She kept teasing me throughout the journey, calling me his girlfriend. 'HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE'S A BOY AND HE'S A FRIEND, BUT HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!'

Tracey then popped up. Ironic, she was teasing me about Ash, and 15 years later, Tracey is her husband.

But Shamuti, the calling of Lugia, this was where Ash really shone as the guy who would do anything to save his peace. He called saving the world a bit of an impossible task for him. 

However, he did fit the legend to the letter, and our support through Lugia's song and the legendary bird of the sea, plus all of Ash' Pokemon encouragement, and the 'Chosen One' was going through with his role.

He did everyone proud, heck, even Team Rocket got in the act. They even sacrificed themselves, which I had to admit, was the nobliest thing I had seen anyone do in a long time. Even Ash was sad…

…but then he was nearly killed by that idiot Lawrence.

Lugia's hyper beams did the damage to stop it, but not enough to save Ash.

But I was.

Melody at first felt she should, considering it was her point, but her role was to play the song. I had to save his sorry hide.

"Ash isn't really alone…because he's got…me."

Melody was the first person to officially hear a confession about how I felt about Ash. With a sweet smile, the two of us clasped hands, as I swam out in those treacherous waters to save him.

When I saw him unconscious on the ground, we tried to get him to wake up. I was about this close to tears and to try my hand at CPR, when he woke up.

And despite everything, his first thought was to get to the top and put the final treasure to oppose the islands.

He was weak, tired, cold, hurt…but he didn't care.

And thus the world shall turn to Ash.

* * * *

I felt sorry that Brock couldn't have seen what had happened, (mind you, he'd probably have been all over Melody during it so maybe it was a good thing he wasn't with us). 

However, the final part of the Orange Islands was on our way. The final gym was done, thanks in part to a now fully obedient Charizard (although he still had his funny moments), once again in part to the care of Ash has for all his pokemon, even his disobedient ones.

Ash' kindness finally brought Charizard's memories as a Charmander back, the care and friendship the two had back, and even a fully trained champion Poliwrath who could beat Ash' Pikachu couldn't stop him.

And teamwork in Luana's gym against her Alakazam and Marowak was learnt in a hurry as they managed to beat them in the tag team match. Ash had come through all the tricks and challenges the gym leaders had presented, and all 4 badges were his for verification.

Because his next challenge was a near legend.

Drake was known in the Orange Island circles as Drake The Great, a legendary trainer whose Dragonite, one of the rarest and strongest pokemon in the world, was undefeated. 

However, Ash was going to be the first person to challenge him in a while, and soon, the whole area was abuzz.

It seemed that Ash had learned A LOT in his travels. He learnt the weaknesses and problems that certain pokemon had. He beat Ditto first (who he lost to in his travels) and then Onix (another pokemon he had lost to in his travels) in the first two rounds using strategy and tactics.

Gengar was a bit more of a problem. He actually played it smart with the ground based attack with his Tauros, but the confuse ray plot stopped him. Lapras managed to change that, but it fell…along with Gengar.

After two more battles, defeating Electabuzz and Venusaur, it was time.

The first battle was near epic, with Charizard up against Dragonite. It showed the complete range of Dragonite's attacks, which eventually ended up costing Charizard. However, it did get tired.

Sadly, all of Ash' other pokemon were tired as well. Squirtle and Tauros were defeated…

…so it was up to Ash' first pokemon Pikachu.

It looked a total mismatch, and Drake decided to end it. "HYPER BEAM!"

And it was over.

Or was it?

Pikachu curled up and leapt over it, and landed on top of the tired Dragonite's head. It didn't need the command from Ash, but it was there anyway.

The thunder attack drained both of them…but it was Dragonite who fell first. 

The first time Dragonite had fallen…which meant Ash was the new Orange Island champion!

His pokemon were inducted into the Orange League Hall of Fame. And Ash only had one thing to say after the celebrations.

"Just wait until Brock hears about this!"

Amazingly, we didn't have long to wait…

* * * *

Over all the arguments, over all the surprises, over all the training…Ash had done it. He had won his first official trophy, the winner of the Orange Islands.

However, he was brought down to earth fairly fast.

First off, after we arrived at Pallet Town (and delayed by Tracey searching through his millions…and millions of sketch pads), Ash yelled surprise in his house…

…and he was the one who got the surprise when a certain squinty-eyed love lorn breeder was in the kitchen.

And he wasn't the only one, as my 'What are you doing here?' showed. 

I didn't realise what happened between him and Professor Ivy until about 3 years ago, it was held all deep inside of him, but at the time, I thought it was just another one of Brock's many rejections.

I think Tracey put it best when I said her name once too many times. "Misty, I'm just a pokemon watcher but my guess is you better watch what you say around Brock…"

But it didn't matter, as I felt the four of us were now like one family. Maybe I felt a bit old school around Brock, he was like the original amigo and the other two were ready to do some Spanish sombrero dancing.

Tracey's Oak 'fandom' was a bit scary though. But I guess considering how many times I have to drag Brock away from making too much of a fool of himself (Mind you, the one time I wasn't there with Willamena, he actually got along well with her…maybe it was my fault after all…DIE BROCK-O!), I guess I was getting used to anything crazy around my crowd.

When Ash went into Brock mode, however, I had to snap him back to reality. Hey, girls gotta do what a girl has gotta do?

But Gary…

Well, he had matured a bit. He didn't seem as cocky, more composed. No more cheerleaders, just himself.

And to say Ash' ego was squashed in the match against Gary (cute fox vs. cute mouse) as much as Pikachu, showed that Ash still had a long way to go. 

So I asked Professor Oak what Gary was up to, just to give some sort of hope to Ash.

* * * *

"Wanna know where Gary is?"

Those five little words seemed to bring Ash out of his coma, and immediately back into action, with the fact that another league was coming into play (and Delia Ketchum, god bless her, using Ash' trophy as a weight), the Johto League.

To say this was a journey and a half, new pokemon, new trainers, new friends, new badges…

…and it was truly old school as Tracey finally had the courage to do what he always wanted to, to be the aide and assistant to his idol, Professor Oak.

It was Brock Slate, Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum.

It was great to be back on the road…

* * * *

I don't have a water pokemon bias. I have a water pokemon AND extremely cute pokemon bias.

Hence Cyandaquil. 

Ash, like in his first journey seemed to have a knack of getting those starting pokemon, in the case of Chikorita, Totodile and Cyandaquil. 

Ash may have improved, but any teaching methods he had though, were a bit…well…extreme. I guess his match against Casey where he could have gave her a few experience pointers (instead he just throws his heavy hitter…damn, she's giving me the baseball terms blues…), and when in that classroom, he wasn't impressing everyone (tough crowd), and sending Charizard up against Chikorita…O.K, you get the idea.

Sure, he has left pretty powerful pokemon behind, like Pidgeot, Butterfree and Primeape, but he did it for their good and happiness, not many trainers could say that nowadays.

However, he did have the skill to back it up, as his winning in the first two gyms showed. 

Ash was now winning fairly consistently. He could beat pro trainers like Shingo, who had never lost. He had done this many times now, with Giselle, with Drake, but whilst disappointed with losses, like A.J, Duplica and Prima, he could pick himself up, and learn from them.

So when he lost against Whitney, a cute, ditzy, direction-challenged but lovely girl (who kissed a hurt Pikachu on the head…prompting Brock to hurt himself for the same treatment…boo-boos not bozos Brock-o), it was a bit of surprise. But it was Whitney herself who invited us to her farm, and after saving her Miltank from Team Rocket, let Ash have a re-match, not even in the gym. 

And Ash showed that he was getting smarter, by finally beating Miltank, who seemed near invincible.

What was next? Oh yes…being next to Ash pretending to be his princess to his prince, with a disguised Team Rocket (sometimes I wonder why we never realise it sooner)…actually, let's forget that chapter, as Ash showed that being on any form of media made his developing brain short-circuit. (His first victory in Indigo showed that and I guess his radio debut didn't really help much…)

Throughout this journey, we managed to met old and new friends. I remember Captain Aiden who was with his team of Wartortles, who we helped in a fire incident on the Orange Islands, where Ash' squirtle was training. When the Squirtle Squad came back, Ash' Squirtle had to be seen as a leader and eventually left Ash to be the leader once again.

But I never thought that Charizard would leave.

It was hard to see Charizards that big in Liza's Charifiric Valley, as I was always intimidated by Ash' Chaizard…

…but like Ash, Charizard was stubborn and had pride. It wanted to be the best…like Ash. So, with a heavy heart, Ash was a bit strict, but the crying proved that was the best for him.

Heck, once, he even wanted to leave Pikachu for it's own good. To protect his own kind in the valley, to be with it's own kind, with paradise. Yet, Pikachu chose Ash. 

That kind of bond is damn near unbreakable.

Those kind of bonds are ones that Ash taught people, like Casey, who whilst a lovely girl, seemed to be a true rookie as Chikorita was being a bit too over-worked, and didn't realise it was overmatched against Scyther. Ash and Pikachu had to take over, and Casey didn't realise.

So, I almost slapped her…but instead, a stern word got through to her. I guess that's all you need sometimes, a talk…of course, I preferred the mallet method or in Brock's case, the ear method. 

It showed that together, sometimes, we were much stronger towards each other, towards others, towards everyone.

Heck, it was Ash who was Brock's 'support' when meeting Suzie for the second time. (I was too busy admiring a Ninetales) Maybe the boy had a few smarts for the romantic hide after all…

…poor Brock was stopped by his 'rival' Zane, of course, now, it's a bit sad to say after he got killed. Brock was then Suzie's comfort after his own…experiences…but finally, he proved to care to his love. 

Brock had such a good heart, letting her go, because unlike almost every other girl, Brock did certainly care for Suzie, he definitely admired her, it was more than love in Suzie's case.

You never expect to meet old friends in the most surprising places, meeting Aya in the forest training in the forest was a real surprise, I certainly didn't expect that. Ash and her currently got along well as they were like old training partners. I guess she needed to get away from her brother, and learn her own experiences of the world. Such is the way of the ninja, as she might say.

Aya is here with us, and has paid her respects as well, along with her brother and daughter. I don't care who you are, if you met Ash, you'd cry here too, and Aya's tears weren't tears of a ninja, they were tears of a woman.

Duplica is a whole other story. A true friend to the end (no matter how jealous I was to her being so friendly with Ash…I joked that she was her Ukyo to my Akane, or her Kanako to my Naru… well, there is the cross-dressing vs. the violent tomboy…actually Brock said that…before I beat him off), and seeing her carry on her life was a nice sight to see. 

She was also another one of those people who's care for her pokemon really astounded me. I guess I knew by now that I loved my pokemon, especially my Togepi and Psyduck, no matter what. Others like A.J with his Sandshrew, Gary with his Umbereon, Ash with his Pikachu…it always surprised me. 

It was a toss up between her, Erika, Melody and Casey to say who my best friend. Trust me, when I get to the wedding, you'll see what I mean in a minute…

I wondered what would happen with the gym if I did stay home. I did call often, and it seemed the girls were starting to realise the strength of training. (The fact thought that they used my pokemon especially Starmie with Dewgong in the battles did show that they were more confident in my abilities than theirs…) Sure, they were still airheads, and they still teased me, but they were my sisters…and I did miss them.

Ash' friendship with Todd was interesting. He felt at first that Todd didn't care about a pokemon's feelings in wanting to have their picture's taken. However, it showed that no-one can predict anything, and that they simply liked each other because they liked pokemon just showed how damn likeable Ash was. 

Same with Richie. When we met them both for the second time, no memories could forget, and no matter what had happened, they were still friends. Good friends.

Good friends…I felt that was what me and Ash were, especially when we were separated (and with Team Rocket), and also when I battled Ash for Totodile, I felt that there was nothing that could at least stop that.

But…I realised…

…I wanted more.

* * * *

From the time Ash got to his last badge, my feelings were becoming unbearable. I wasn't even beating up Brock every so often when he flirted with a girl every 5 minutes anymore. 

Ash was using almost all his pokemon now in a rotating like way, his Snorlax was very strong after getting some training from Professor Oak, as Clair found out. But Ash was not the Ash that I met when he didn't know the difference between a Caterpie and a Pidgeotto.

Ash was realising each situation and using it to every advantage.

The night before Ash' match with Clair, I wanted to tell him. I wanted to say…

…but like every other time I never said, the reason was…

…I was scared.

Scared of Ash being distracted. Scared of sadness.

Scared of rejection.

I suffered that when I was younger with my mother.

I suffered it when I was dismissed as the runt rather than a sensational sister.

But this rejection was something I couldn't bear.

So the night before Ash' battle, I asked him if he could meet outside the Pokemon Centre. 

I told Brock we'd be late back…fortunately, he slept like a log. He's actually quite a hard worker for us, so he is usually the first one to get to sleep. (We found out how hard a worker he was when he was sick that one time…)

But this time…

* * * *

"Misty…"

Ash didn't have his trademark jacket on him, it showed just how good he looked with just his black sleeping shirt on. Throughout the years, we had got quite fit, but Ash seemed to put on a lot of muscle, not superbody like, but enough for the girls to enjoy.

Including myself.

I was nervous as Ash stepped out. I had set out a camp, and I knew he was a bit surprised, but I wanted this to be between ourselves. I couldn't let Brock know not just yet.

"Ash…thank you for coming here…"

"It's O.K, We're friends, I don't mind talking to you about anything…" Ash said.

"Ash…I want to thank you…for being with me all this time…" I remember saying these words no nervously and quietly, it was like a part of my soul wanted to be released.

In a way, it was.

Ash sat down by the fire. It was just him. All our pokemon, even Pikachu and Togepi were in the Centre, resting.

For a while, neither of us said anything else. The warmth and flickering of the fire was the only sound around.

Suddenly, I was very surprised.

It wasn't me who made the first move.

It was Ash.

His fingers had intertwined with mine and I blushed. I looked at Ash whose head (without his cap) was down, very red, and it was obvious it wasn't from the fire.

"Misty…you don't need to thank me…I appreciate you being with me all this time. Even when Brock left and Tracey came and went, you never left."

I listened to him speak, hardly brave enough for a word of my own.

"We fought a number of times, we got on each others nerves, and at times it was a matter of whose will would weaken first. However, you never left my side, despite many opportunities too…despite how we met, you've never failed to be anything but the most wonderful person I know…"

I felt the squeeze on my hand and squeezed back. I stepped over to him and sat down by him.

"Ash…thank you…" I was crying now as Ash looked at me. 

When we hugged each other, it was like a dam breaking. Both of our fears were the same, yet it all broke at the final stage of his journey.

"Be you Misty. Be with me Misty. Be Misty." He whispered as we cuddled in the night. I was literally on his lap as I cuddled beside him.

He moved inch by inch to the tent as I laid down. He hovered over my head.

And he kissed me.

It was a simple gesture. A soft, short yet sweet peck on the lips. He was like a young child discovering to find what something was like.

"I'm sorry…" he said, immediately retreated…until I grabbed his collar.

And saw my tears.

"Don't be sorry Ash! Don't ever say that…I love you dammit!"

I grabbed him and held him tight. He wasn't getting away from me…not tonight…not any night.

"Stay…with…me…"

That was my plan, just to stay with him, one night alone. But I didn't expect to blurt anything out to him.

Suddenly, I felt him shift his weight as I was laid down, and his hand touching my cheek.

"You are hot-tempered…gluttonous…spirited…" The gentleness in his voice meant everything he said wasn't taking seriously. These were words from the real Ash.

"…lovely, sweet, totally dependable…a beautiful flower…" He bent down and whispered in my ear, three words.

As he left, I was as red as a tomato, as those three words were the same as my own. I pulled him down and kissed him, this time a gentle one, long and sweet as my hands clasped around his back. 

Ash simply kissed me, his gentleman ways didn't want anything he did to seem strong. He was so sweet like that…his care for me had never deminished.

I remember the two of us, laying softly to sleep…together…

…as one.

* * * *

When I woke up, I saw Ash' smiling face, holding my hand. He didn't let go of it all night. 

Today was his match against Clair and last night, I had finally confessed to him. And he confessed back.

I didn't break him. It was a risk, but one that paid off. I needed to confess sometime otherwise I would die.

People wondered why I fell in love with Ash. When you think about it, it's not a difficult question.

Sure, he's a hot head. Sometimes he's stubborn, idiotic and has an ego, but the same has been said about me. 

However, his compassion, his care, friendliness, kindness, reliability, his faith in everything…he has so many good points it was hard not to fall in love with him.

His eyes opened…and he had a smile which didn't break. "Hey Misty."

I smiled back. "Hi Ash."

These weren't the smiles of two people who initially had problems over a charred bicycle and a lack of pokemon knowledge.

These were best friends…and now…best friends in love.

I was scared also of breaking any hopes of friendship between the two of us if I did confess to him. Now, it just seems stupid.

The smiles of a thousand hopes and dreams…and it wasn't going to be broke soon.

* * * *

"WHHHHAAAAATTT?"

Screamed Brock as he realised he had just seen Ash and Misty, complete with goofy smiles, holding hands as they entered the Pokemon Centre.

"Pika-pika!"

"Togepri!"

Cheered Pikachu and Togepi as they realised they had just seen Mom and Dad (as Togepi called us), complete with cute smiles, holding hands as they entered the Pokemon Centre.

You can tell which reaction we enjoyed more. Yes…we loved Brock's humiliation that we found each other before he found a girlfriend.

But the affects that I was afraid of were in fact quite the opposite. It was like Ash was reborn, a clarity of light.

This was made obvious with his exchange for Snorlax in the battle. He would be using his evolved Totodile into Croconaw, Snorlax and Pikachu for this battle. 

Brock had a heart to heart with us in case we did anything we shouldn't have (for some who is overused in the art of failing romances, he does act more like a concerned parent more often than not), before I smiled at Ash and kissed him once on the cheek.

"Good luck Ash."

We headed for the gym, and he turned and said;

"With you by my side, I won't need luck."

I had to blush, and Brock had to nudge me out of my shock. But it was truly a really nice thing for Ash to say.

Go for it Ash Ketchum.

* * * *

In the end, the battle was one sided as soon as Snorlax and his big ice punch came into play, and Clair lost convincingly to the lovable lard…oh, and Snorlax did well too. 

I said that joke then and Ash put me in a headlock, but I wouldn't give up, and a game of wrestling outside the gym as Pikachu 'pika-ed' his way out of this one. Ash then lifted me off the ground as I laughed as he carried me to the nearby lake…before he fell and dunked us both.

As we emerged, we were kissing each other in victory, mouthing quiet 'I love yous' as we got out, knowing a quite visit to the laundrette was needed.

But for now, nothing else mattered.

Even if Ash flopped in the Johto league, I would always, always, love him.

* * * *

The Johto League was an extravaganza of festival nature, where we would meet old friends and new friends, where battles were forever, and reputations were meaningless.

Still, at least I managed to get Ash to fork over a few yen to get us some bento (of course, Brock joked that maybe some *konnyaku would be more appropriate…cue destruction of squinty eyed breeder)

*konnyaku – Devil's Tongue root – Jelly is made from this plant, is also part of noodles both thin and thick and is also made for stew like dishes in Japan. The joke of course is Misty has a devil's tongue…

We met a lot of old friends throughout it, people wanting to enter the tournament (although seeing Casey AND Richie together was a nice little surprise, I think they were just as surprised seeing us as a couple…on the other hand, Duplica's 'What took you so long' kind of summed up her feelings…^_^), and of course, Ash would meet some of these in his tournament.

Ash got to the last 8 in the tournament, and seeing him up against Casey didn't deter me from cheering his name louder than anyone else, (I think everyone around us was sweatdropping enough, but it didn't matter I shouted loud enough for them not to be noticed) as Ash demonstrated some new abilities.

His Espeon was a pokemon run from a family of Eevee raiders, which turned out to be another two members of Team Rocket, Nagari and Oboshi. At least not all the rockets were named after wild westerners, although as I will later discuss, Domino really took the cake.

These Eevees were especially trained to steal Pokemon, and attack trainers viciously, to the point of frightening them. But Ash was trying to show the ways that they didn't have to be what they were. He used Noctowl to go through their minds, to see their memories.

Memories of being beaten, being abused, being 'trained' by Team Rocket, fled through them, especially of one little eevee. This eevee leapt from it's trance into Ash's arms, truly happy.

And it evolved into Espeon.

With that, one psywave later…and two more riff raff to clutter up Officer Jenny's jails. (I notice though that she seemed to only appear AFTER the work is done. Police force today…)

Ash' other pokemon was a Donphan. This ground based bruiser was simply another type to add to so his team would be stronger. This was actually similar to Tracey's Scyther, as it had been shifted out of it's herd for a younger, stronger leader. Of course, Team Rocket tried to steal the herd, but the Donphan proved it's strength…and then wanted to come with Ash.

Give it to Ash, he didn't really need to do much catching with his pokemon, they just liked the poor lad.

O.K, enough Ash-bashing. His semi-final match against old friend A.J was a surprise. A.J was the current Indigo Champion and was brought in to be a staple to be a real test to the Johto players.

He were more than a friggin' test, he was an undefeated pokemon master who was a semi-legend.

Yet Ash beat him.

I'll be honest. I didn't think he could beat A.J. A.J technique, skill, and ability to making his pokemon strong yet retaining his love and respect for them was something that even Ash had problems to equal.

Yet…Ash beat him.

After the match, A.J and old friend Lara (his girlfriend…talk about surprise after surprise) came to us…and wished us the best of luck. It was a simple gesture born out of old friendship and newer respect.

When Ash met A.J first, it was cocky rookie Ash thinking he could add another feather in his cap. Yep, his ego was in need of checking. And A.J sent it straight to the smackdown hotel. Lara, on the other hand, Ash was doing his favour out of kindness, and although problems initally with her Ponyta were soon overcome, an evolution, race and meeting later, and Ash again showed he had some kind of 6th sense when it came to pokemon.

I think after the whole Chosen One saga I thought he was like a spirit born from the heavens.

I emphasise this most when we met the pokemon called Mewtwo. 

Ash, a mere boy, was able to befriend the most unusual and strongest pokemon in the world, to stop Team Rocket from capturing it for their uses. Heck, James and James were more on our side this time, which surprised me…then again, when comparing them to Giovanni or Domino, or even Butch and Cassidy, they were really good guys with masks on them which they needed to break free.

The strongest pokemon, who wished away from humans, was able to come close to this young one…it was so grateful that only our memories (and Jessie/James – what little they have) were spared from this incident.

Even the world of illusion seemed to link with Ash, as the incidents with Greenfield came into pasture. Ash went to save his mother, and indeed a little girls soul, and despite overwhelming odds, the true power of friendship shone through when Charizard and us (even Team Rocket…although they did the old 'we're out of work if you died' bit…the truth we knew now…)

But all the friendship, all the strength…was about to go out the window.

As friendship it may have been, but the rivalry lived on.

Ash vs. Gary.

It came down to these two….

* * * *

"Take it easy Ash." Brock said as the fans screamed for the final Johto match, as we were there as always. Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum had flown in just to see this final match, talk about a tense day.

"I'm not sure I can handle it guys…" Ash was nervous, it was the biggest match of his life. Not just because of the fact it was the final, it was the fact it was the final…against his rival, Gary Oak.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed. I could hear his heart calming down as Ash breathed deeply.

"Ash, win or lose, just remember this…" I kissed him on the cheek. "You're a winner in my eyes."

Ash's rosy smile told everything. "Thank you."

"Did you have to rub it in my face that you're together?" Brock mock grumbled in the corner as Pikachu tapped him on the shoulder.

"Pika?" The mouse went over to Ash' shoulder as the two firm friends smiled.

"Lets' go."

* * * *

The roar of fifty thousand people, including your friends, and in Ash' case, family watching by the stands, it was a nerve wracking experience, but you'd been through it all before…and Ash was ready.

On the opposite side was a smirking Gary…and also…

"Well Giselle, nice to see you." I said, my relationship with the Tech girl not always strong as you may tell.

"Oh, don't worry Misty, I'll certainly have a few words with you after the match…" Giselle taunted.

For once, I didn't rise to the bait. This was Ash' moment, and any formation of a bitchfight after the match would have been pointless.

"Well, well Ashy-boy, I see you haven't proven to be a total embarrassment, but today your end is now. At least you can say 'I got to the final but was beaten into oblivion by the world famous Gary Oak…"

But Ash wasn't in the mood for taunting as well. All he said was "Good luck Gary."

I think those three words put Gary off more than any taunt Ash could have said.

* * * *

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

The crowd erupted. I saw everyone in the first three rows, with Ash banners and flags. I chuckled. I think Casey may have been a bit overboard but I guess with her fandom for the electabuzz team, it wasn't much of a stretch. 

Everyone, Richie (beaten by Gary), A.J, Mrs Ketchum (by Richie), Professor Oak, Janette Fisher was there somewhere, Duplica, Professor Hale, heck I swore I saw Sabrina a few rows back with a sweet smile…

And I was cheering loudest for all as Gary went first.

"This will be too easy…I choose Nidoqueen!" Gary called out.

"And I'll choose Donphan!" Ash countered.

The two pokemon met in the centre of the ring. Ash a couple of years ago would have started with Pikachu.

"Well, looks like you have a few strong pokemon Ash…but not good enough!" Gary taunted.

"We'll see who is good enough!" Ash came back.

"O.K, Nidoqueen, start with your mega punch!" The poison monster ran, it's fist aiming for Donphan.

"Quick Donphan, use your rollout!" Ash countered.

Not a bad move. Indeed, Nidoqueen's punches were getting slapped away by Rollout and it grazed a couple of hits on Nidoqueen. Gary thought.

"Stop it with your body slam!" Gary said.

Nidoqueen projected the right angle and jump, stopping Donphan in it's tracks.

"Headbutt!" Ash said.

Nidoqueen was sent back and had to recover as Ash was taking first advantage. Gary had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Nidoqueen, ice beam!"

The ice blast was dead on target as Donphan was frozen in an abyss. Gary smiled.

"Well Ash, I guess that's it for your heffalump!" 

Or was it.

"Donphan, rapid spin!"

Donphan wasn't out of it and with a quick powerful spin, smashed out of it's prison. The crowd (and Gary) was stunned.

"Nidoqueen, stop it before it can get it's senses back! Dynamic punch!"

"Quick Donphan, Sandstorm!"

Before Nidoqueen could try and end the match, another spin by Donphan sent it near unbearable (I joked that Giselle had to go as far away as she could to avoid getting dirty), and Nidoqueen couldn't see.

"Nidoqueen…what's going on?"

Before Nidoqueen could answer that question, Ash answered it for him.

"Donphan, use earthquake!"

The sand was sucked in to the ground from Donphan's earthquake…

…but so was Nidoqueen, and it collapsed.

"Donphan is the winner!"

ASH 1-0 GARY

"Nidoqueen…return." Gary said. "Hmm…maybe I will have to work a bit of sweat against you after all Ashy-boy." He removed his second pokemon. "Let's see how you do against…"

He threw his pokeball and Exeggutor came out.

"An Exeggutor?" Ash was surprised.

"Right. The best parts of a grass and psychic based pokemon, and he'll walk over your Donphan…"

The rules said you can't return a pokemon once it's out so Ash couldn't return it for his Quilava. But it was Ash, he wasn't going to give up any time soon.

"Donphan, double edge attack!"

"Not going to happen Ash. Sunny Day!"

The bright sun shone above as the hit was taken for Gary, Donphan rebounded but walked straight into…

"SOLAR BEAM!"

The sun made the SB come much faster and Donphan couldn't recover in time. The blast hit it head on, and despite it trying to get up, fainted.

"Exeggutor wins!"

GARY 1-1 ASH

"Well Ash, what will you do now?"

He was answered by sending in Quilava in. He put faith in his mouse friend and it was determined not to let him down.

"Let's see if you can take the heat, Sunny Day boosts fire based moves as well…Quilava, flame wheel!"

Exeguttor got the blunt of the blow, but was not down and out. And Gary smiled.

"It isn't just about types, it's about strategy. Exeguttor, hypnosis!"

Uh oh.

Indeed, the grass pokemon was quicker off the mark and Quilava couldn't help but be put into a trance. Gary smirked.

"Now Exeguttor, fill him up with a blast of toxic!"

Uh oh…again. This attack was 100% certain to weaken the fire pokemon with a blast of poison. 

However, unknown to Gary, Quilava woke up after that injection of poison. Gary sensed victory.

"Finish it, Solar Beam!" Exeggutor warmly complied and the white powerful beam was sent towards the hapless fire mouse…

…and was amazed when a huge burst of flamethrower came back it's way, convulsing the egg plant pokemon into an early nap.

"Huh?" Gary said.

Quilava was hurt, but still smiling.

"QUILAVA WINS!"

ASH 2 GARY 1

"O.K then, no more nice guy! Go Clefable!"

I think everyone was surprised that he brought out a Clefable, but I didn't realise this was Gary's heavy hitter…especially with the Sunny Day move in affect.

"Quilava, give it everything you've got! Flamethrower!"

"Clefable, use light screen!"

The hot attack sadly was cancelled out by Gary's defensive strategy. And Toxic was still weakening the fire pokemon.

"Clefable, use shadow ball!"

The dark technique floored the fire pokemon as Clefable approached it.

"Now Clefable, th…"

"QUILAVA, RETURN!"

Ash thought before the attack hit and looked sad. "Quilava is too badly hurt to carry on, I won't let it suffer any more with the toxic." He handed the pokeball to Brock who calmly healed the poor fire pokemon. Even Gary was surprised by Ash' concern.

As Ash withdrew his pokemon though, it meant that round was a forfeit, so Gary took the round. Ash sent out his next pokemon…

ASH 2-2 GARY

"Bay!" The happy go lucky grass type emerged, but it was no time to hug Ash today. It was all business. (of course, that never stopped me…)

"Now the Sunny day is on my side again! Bayleef, solar beam!"

Bayleef powered up and shot the beam towards Clefable, but as it did, I heard Gary mouth a command, but I couldn't hear it.

As the dust cleared…

…Clefable was happy and as right as rain as Gary chuckled.

"I guess you didn't see that I had told Clefable to use Moonlight. It's healing technique. Now Clefable, show him your true power…FIRE BLAST!"

"Holy cow!" Was I think all Ash could say as the cute little fairy pokemon exploded into a powerful demon, the sign of fire smashing into Bayleef…

…but not beaten.

"Quickly, use Synthesis!"

Ash's Bayleef had a healing technique of it's own, and it wasn't afraid to use it. However, Gary was more than prepared.

"Ice Punch!"

Another surprise as I realise what his strategy was with Clefable, pump it up with so many surprising moves that no pokemon could be prepared for what it had up it's sleeve.

Bayleef was hit again and Ash hadn't even really hit it. It needed to attack. "Razor Leaf!"

It did enough to surprise Clefable and send it back. Clefable however was still ready.

"Fire Blast!"

This time, Bayleef didn't get up.

Ash was losing now, and Clefable seemed unbeatable. But Ash had a few surprises of his own…

GARY 3-2 ASH

"Go Croconaw!" The cycle complete as all three second stage Johto starters were ready. Gary scoffed.

"Is this the best you can offer me? The least you could do is give my Clefable a challenge…Clefable, use Solar Beam!"

"Not this time…Double Team!"

Ash played it smart as the solar beam now had to hit one of three blue crocodile pokemon. Gary missed and Ash decided to make it chill out…

"Ice beam!"

Clefable was struck with an icy prison and just barely broke out. 

"Let's take it out in one attack! Thunder!"

Clefable glowed as Pikachu wondered where it's relatives were. The attack flew straight at Croconaw…

…and Gary can only gasp as the slash attack move sped through avoiding the thunder and sending Clefable down and out for the count…

"Clefable is down! The match is once against tied!"

GARY 3-3 ASH

Now, I noticed as soon as Clefable was out, Gary looked a little nervous. What I didn't know until after the match was out of his three remaining pokemon, 2 of them were weak against water…his other one, was his other star.

But he had no choice.

"I didn't want to use this yet Ash, but you left me no choice, go Umbreon!"

Ash looked on at Gary's powerful dark eevee. Croconaw only mildly worried.

"O.K Umbreon, confuse ray!"

"Double team!"

Gary however had the better luck as Croconaw span in dizzy circles…mind you, when it was Totodile, it was always like that anyway, as dizzy as Ash was.

"Hidden Power!"

Croconaw sped back and landed flat on it's face, but recovered well.

"Use iron tail Croconaw!"

The steel based attack surprised the powerful Umbreon and sent it sailing. Umbreon healed with Moonlight as Croconaw used hydro pump. The two were simply exchanging blows…

…until Gary got desperate.

"Umbreon, ZAP CANNON!"

That came out of right field, to quote Casey (who actually said this when this happened, Richie is a blabber mouth sometimes…but Casey has got that baseball bat so I guess it evens out).

This one, unlike thunder, was a direct hit…and Croconaw was put out of the match.

It was advantage Gary.

GARY 4-3 ASH

Ash had two Pokemon left. He looked at Pikachu, who he may have felt wanted a rematch against the pokemon formerly known as Eevee. However, Pikachu shook its head.

Ash raised his 5th pokeball.

"I choose you…"

And out came a huge lump of lard named Snorlax. And Gary looked on.

"Now it's time for my big gun!" Ash said.

"No matter…Umbreon, Confuse Ray!" Gary said…as Umbreon send it's mighty blast to totally confuse Snorlax and give him an advantage…

…oh wait, Snorlax just shook it off as Gary started to panic.

"This didn't come into my ideas…" Gary said.

"Snorlax, submission!"

Moving fast (well, fast for Snorlax), it span and smashed a fist, sending Umbreon flying into Gary's arms. Gary was stunned. That Snorlax had some power. Oak had trained it well as did Ash. 

"Snore!" Snorlax said for emphasis.

Umbreon got up, dazed and hurt. Gary had to attack.

"Hidden Power!"

A glow from Umbreon's eyes and Snorlax fell a little bit back, but not much. Snorlax went for a body slam but Umbreon used agility to get out of the way. But then Snorlax' fist glowed and smacked Umbreon with an ice punch…and fainted Gary's star!

"Unbelievable!" Gary said.

GARY 4-4 ASH

"Arcanine, go!" 

The massive fire dog emerged as Snorlax looked on. "Your ice punch won't work here!" Gary said.

"Snorlax, hang in there buddy!" Ash said from the sidelines as the next battle in this tense.

"Arcanine, trap Snorlax with your fire spin attack!" Gary shouted as the fire dog obeyed, as the big pokemon was trapped within the cyclone of fire. Snorlax didn't look too hurt, but it was hard to move, even more so when you're Snorlax' size.

"O.K, now make sure Snorlax can't touch you with your Extremespeed!" Gary said, confident of getting this one in the bag.

Indeed, with trap and speed on his side, Arcanine was in control. Gary repeatedly told Arcanine to take down Snorlax…

…but it seemed to be doing as much damage to itself as it was to Snorlax. Eventually Snorlax broke out of the spin…but couldn't attack with it's mega punches that Ash was calling because Arcanine was too quick.

"So in that case, we'll use an attack that doesn't need to strike! Snorlax, psychic!"

I think Gary nearly had a heart attack.

Snorlax' glow stopped Arcanine cold and slammed it to the ground. And using extremespeed was starting to exhaust it. Snorlax and Ash took a risk when it stopped.

"Hyper beam!"

Snorlax' hyper beam was among the strongest in Pokemon. Arcanine looked up…

…and fainted after it smacked straight into it. Gary was in trouble, he couldn't believe it. He only had one pokemon left.

Ash could sense it. He was almost there…

ASH 5-4 GARY

Gary smiled. "Well, Ashy-boy, you've surprised me and it looks like I'm just one pokemon away from defeat."

Ash smiled on as Snorlax regained it's breath. But Gary's smile became wider.

"I'm glad to call you my rival…but it ends now…as you have fallen into my trap!" Gary said. "I've left this one pokemon to the end because I knew you would be using that Pikachu of yours…and Snorlax is too tired to do too much more damage…GO RHYDON!"

The huge rock rhinoceros emerged as Ash looked a bit concerned. Snorlax was tired from the hyper beam…

…which gave Gary a chance to use his strategy.

"Rhydon, use Substitute!"

The new Rhydon emerged, with just the amount of attack of the original, except in a pint-size format. 

"Snorlax, submission!"

Snorlax went for the same move again, but it held it's own. Gary hit a body slam, stunning Snorlax.

"Snorlax, ice punch!"

The swing connected, and the substitute broke. However, so did Snorlax when Gary called…

"EARTHQUAKE!"

Ash's strongest had been taken out…and now, it was Rhydon…

Vs. Pikachu.

The crowd looked on sensing a mismatch, as Pikachu looked on. Gary smiled, like he already had the match in the bag.

Then it began.

"Pikachu. Pikachu. Pikachu…"

The chant became 1, 2, 5, 10, 20, 50, 100…

It grew louder as Pikachu saw the odds. Impossible, 99 times, he would be beaten.

But that left one time. And he had beaten a Rhydon before in Cinnabar gym.

"Go for it Ash. Go for it." I whispered.

Ash saw me, and nodded. He looked at Pikachu and they nodded.

"Pikachu is my last pokemon, for the title!"

GARY 5-5 ASH – FINAL ROUND: PIKACHU vs. RHYDON

"Rhydon, end it with one earthquake!"

"Pikachu, agility!"

Pikachu jumped to avoid the earthquake, and a yellow blur emerged into the sky. The crowd sensed a bit of hope, not much…but enough to see that an upset wasn't impossible.

"Iron tail…now!"

Rhydon took the right movement, and smacked Pikachu half away back to Ash with it's iron tail. Pikachu looked dazed…but not out of it.

"Pikachu…just remember the strategy O.K…" Ash whispered.

"Give it up Ash, you just can't win!" Gary said as Rhydon looked ready to end it. "Tear it apart with rock slide Rhydon!"

The rocks came up as Pikachu was forced to use agility again to avoid getting beaten. However…

"Rhydon is finding it hard to keep up with Pikachu's movements…" Brock said.

"It's getting dazed…" I said.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt…" Ash called.

"That won't work Ash! After all this time, you still don't know electricity can't hurt a rock pokemon!"  
  
At this point, I think Giselle had flashbacks of her match which seemed to be in her own favour as well, and may have realised that the turning point of the match.

"…on the horn!"

The Sunny Day tactic was another problem as when it looked up at a jumping Pikachu, the sun blinded the rock pokemon. The electric attack alone would not have done the damage…but the energy from the sun combined with the attack on the horn…

…you got it, lightening rod.

Rhydon fell down, breathing heavily as Gary was stumped. "Wh-wh-what just happened?"

"It's not impossible Gary and I suggest we end this now!" Ash said as both pokemon looked a bit tired.

Rhydon slowly got up as Gary signalled for the final move. "Take down that Pikachu and end this!"

"Pikachu, agility!"

The two pokemon ran at each other, as Pikachu looked ready to collide head on with Rhydon…

…and then jumped as Rhydon tripped into the earthquake it created earlier.

"THUNDER!"

Pikachu focused on one point, the horn and concentrated every bit of energy on that one point. The incredible power and focus of the electricity struck Rhydon down, and even the rock pokemon couldn't take it.

It's stuttered shocking and spiral eyes…

…and it collapsed.

The shock around the world lasted…2 seconds.

Then a huge eruption of cheers as Pikachu stood up, and 'Pika'ed!' a victory salute as Ash went up and grabbed Pikachu. 

Ash was crying…for his friend, for his victory, for his rivalry…

..for everything. He had done it.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IN A SHOCK, ASH KETCHUM HAS DEFEATED GARY OAK IN A MOMUMENTAL 6 ON 6 MATCH, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Believe it.

Gary's motion was one to return his Rhydon, wish it well and turn…with a sad smile.

"Well done Ash…"

Simple words. Yet for Ash, they meant everything. The rivalry probably never ended until Ash' dying day, but the respect was always there.

"Thank you Gary…"

The biggest cheer came for that as Ash and Gary showed an amazing match with an amazing ending.

But I didn't care. As soon as he left, I launched into his arms, not caring about who saw us…although I did realise later that neither me or Ash had told Mrs. Ketchum about us getting together…we had some explaining to do later that was for sure.

Professor Oak was happy that Ash won, despite his grandson's loss. He always did seem to like Ash more which was surprising, yet not so surprising.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek as everyone clapped out loud once more. 

The champion, his girlfriend, and his best friend, both human in Brock and Pokemon in Pikachu got to the centre podium as the fireworks cascaded around us.

It was the dawn of a new era.

It was the dawn of a Pokemon Master.

* * * *

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, I hereby induct you in the Johto Hall Of Fame."

The applauds from friends, family and total strangers, as Ash Ketchum became the youngest champion of the Johto League. The pride and joy of seeing a young soul become the best was something of pride…

However, I wondered…if for us…the journey was over…

Ash winning the Johto League meant as soon as he came of age, (16) he could become an official League committee member. Winning a championship basically meant you were prepared for life. 

Ash was coming up to 14, and wondered if 2 years was all I was going to be with for Ash in life. I was thinking a bit too much ahead…

"Ash, can I talk to you?"

I wanted to have a word about him. About his future.

About our future.

I began talking, and wasn't sure how Ash would react…

…when he did, it was hard to reply considering his lips were crushing mine. Not that I was complaining, but…

His sweet smile, a smile I'll miss so much, reassured me.

"Look here Misty…look out here…" he took my hand and we walked to the shore of the beach. He sat me down as we stared at the ocean.

"The ocean…this is your second home isn't it? The strength of the water…it's ebb and it's flow…never similar, yet always strong."

He locked my hand softly and stared into my eyes.

"The ocean is your strength, yet you are my strength. As long as my hand is with yours, not even the ocean can break us apart, never mind the Pokemon League."

The words were special to me, not to be seen metaphorically, but the power and emotion of his statement was like a sense of release and relief. I hugged him, my own watery tears flowing…

"Th-thank you Ash…" It was all I could say but Ash's returning warmth was all I needed.

It was all I wanted.

* * * *

Ash had simply wanted to carry on travelling, and to say we agreed was easy enough. Tracey had managed to get onto a job with Pinkin Island, and we all had one fairwell meal with us. 

Then Team Rocket of all people saved us from…well…death where they had quit Team Rocket after learning of plans to kill them.

Not long after, Brock left to create his dream of being a pokemon breeder back in Pewter City. Team Rocket went to Pallet Town to pursue the dream of becoming restaurateurs.

That left Ash and I all alone to take on the world. 

And it was an experience and a half. 

Sure, we still argued and whatnot, but travelling through Indigo, Johto and Orange sands, exploring the Whirl Islands, (more on this in a sec), enjoying going to old friends for some lunches, to go camping, to go mountain climbing, it was great.

There was just one thing missing from my life.

A dream.

I was stuck in between becoming the best of water pokemon trainers, and becoming a Pokemon Doctor. Proctor had told me that I had a knack for caring for pokemon, and I had to agree…(of course, Psyduck was the exception). 

However, Ash showed me a part of the world which was my horizon.

The Whirl Islands, where rare water pokemon came from, and strength was determined in tournaments.

My team at this point was Starmie (got back from Cerulean), Staryu, Corsola, Politoed, Psyduck and Seadra (evolved at Cerulean, that surprised me). I learnt of the Whirl Cup (and many people learned that the Johto Champion was here).

Ash told me this was the place to prove who was the queen of water pokemon. Ash began teaching me techniques for my Pokemon which I never thought possible. I saw people like Rudy use thunderbolt for Starmie, and it showed that I could still do that thanks to guidance and love from Ash.

Guidance from Ash? I must be going mad…

But in the tournament, it was a small paradise for me. Everyone there had water pokemon, and heck, I made some new friends as well. Marina was there as well, and I promised that we would have that re-match.

It didn't happen sadly as she was defeated in the third round…but through Ash' coaching (and helping, he lent me Kingler for my sixth water pokemon, I didn't use Psyduck), I was showing everyone that the Cerulean City Gym was not to be underestimated. 

(Of course, I never mentioned that I never was there…but hey, that's only half the story)

The final battle was…

* * * *

"P-P-Prima?"

I think I was stunned when Prima exited through the curtain. What I didn't realise was that when I beat Akari in the last round, that WAS the last round. I had won the tournament…

…but not the war.

"Hello Misty, nice to see you again. I heard Ash won the Orange and Johto League Tournament…you must be very proud."

I was embarrassed…and so was Ash, but hey, I came from a family of dolt sisters and he came from a family of a very embarrassing mother, so I guess we were used to it by now.

"Prima, you are known as the ice queen, but I promise you. You are the coolest trainer I know…but respect means it will be an honor to defeat you!" I said.

Prima smiled. "Ash said something like that as well…maybe you'll have better luck."

I smiled. "Ash has got better…and so have I. Let's see what we can do…"

Prima had retired from the Elite to resume her life as a marine biologist. Currently, she was touring the islands as part of her studies, but decides to watch the tournament as well. Nearing the end, she asked the tournament sponsors if she could face the winner. Of course, being a celebrity, they were honoured."

"THE FINAL BATTLE IS A FIVE-ON-FIVE POKEMON BATTLE, USING ONLY WATER TYPES, LET'S THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

Prima went first. "I choose Lantern!"

The unusual electric/water type came first and I had to think. "What pokemon would be best against this one?"

"I choose you, Corsola!"

Prima smiled. "Not a bad choice Misty…let's try and see how well you've learnt…Lanturn, use thunderbolt!"

"Corsola, harden!"

The part rock power of my Corsola hardened as the electric attack unfolded around it. As I knew, it wasn't impossible for electric attacks to hurt rock pokemon, especially around this water, so I was playing it safe.

The impact connected, and whilst Corsola was shuddering, wasn't out.

"Corsola has been trained well…but is it enough…confuse ray!"

"Corsola, use ancient power!"

The two moves seemed to happen in parallel, as the Chinchou evolution was stunned whilst Corsola was trying to shake off the effect of the confusing rays. 

"Lanturn, ice beam!" Prima ordered.

"Corsola, if you can hear me, dive underwater!" I shouted, as watching Ash in water battles had shown me the best offense is a good defence. Corsola managed to get under before the ice could attack.

"Not bad Misty…but you can't hide forever, especially with my electricity attacks. Lanturn, use thundebolt to send it to the surface…"

"Not so fast, Corsola…MIRROR COAT!"

Prima realised her mistake…a few second too late. The attack headed towards a surfacing Corsola…only for it to reflect back at it, twice the damage. Corsola flew into Lanturn with a double-edge attack…

…and I won the first round!

"Challenger Misty had just taken the lead against the legendary Prima! Wow, looks like our young challenger may be just the fighter that Prima always wanted!"

Prima smiled as she returned Lanturn. "Well, interesting. It has been a while since I lost a first round, no matter what the circumstances. I guess it's time to see what I can really do…Dewgong, go!"

The seal pokemon emerged, one I was familiar with because we use one back at the Cerulean City gym.

"As the youngest sister of the Cerulean City Gym, I'm here to prove that my skill with water pokemon is among the best in the world…and against you Prima, I hope to prove that! Corsola, use recover…"

The time it took to rest would help. Sadly, Prima had other plans.

"Dewgong, aurora beam!"

The cooling attack simmered around a recovering Corsola, as the chills of the water would affect any pokemon. "Corsola, use double-edge!"

But before it could, Prima called for ice beam. I was too late to call Mirror Coat, and Corsola was now in a frozen wilderness.

"Corsola, break out before…"

Too late.

"HORN DRILL!"

The attack was dead on, and Corsola fainted. Man, I needed to buck my moves up for this round.

"I choose Staryu!" My most experienced pokemon would go into battle now. I needed all the experience I knew if I was going to win this.

"Dewgong, same strategy…aurora beam!" Prima called out.

Not this time.

"Staryu, use rapid spin!"

The ice basic attack came…but never affected. Staryu was spinning too fast for the attack to have any sort of affect and Prima looked worried.

"Staryu, double edge!"

The force of the double edge took Dewgong by surprise and it crashed into the wall. Prima was stunned and quick decided to return it, surprised by the power of my Staryu.

It wouldn't be the only surprise she (and the audience…apart from Ash) would have. Prima was losing again, and she sent out Cloyster.

This was a toughy, it managed to beat Ash' Pikachu during the Orange Islands, and it has probably improved since then.

"Cloyster, spike cannon!"

A fury of spikes headed towards Staryu, who I called to use rapid spin to spin them away. It didn't work as well, but it wasn't too badly hurt.

"Aim for the centre with your water gun!" I said.

"Cloyster, withdraw!" Prima said.

Damn. The water simply bounced off the hard shell of Cloyster. No point going for double-edge again either with that defence.

"Staryu, recover!"

"Not so fast! Cloyster, use Toxic!" 

Aw crap. Staryu couldn't get out of the way, and as this was an internal attack, no hope of washing it off. Staryu was hit…

"Cloyster, take d…"

"STARYU, RETURN!"

I wasn't going to let it suffer battling for me. I had 3 more pokemon to go for Cloyster. And now for it's bigger brother.

"Starmie, I ch…"

And then I remember that I hadn't removed Psyduck from earlier.

"Psy-duck!"

Oh dear. I couldn't return it otherwise I was in real trouble. I needed a lot of luck…of course, Psyduck couldn't swim.

Fortunately, Prima didn't realise that.

"We'll take it out what on shore, Cloyster, use take down!"

The heavy-hitter smashed into the shore…and sent Psyduck into the water! Oh no…

Unknowingly, Cloyster saved it's life when Prima called for it to clamp it…on the head…

"Yes…get a headache…I can still…"

Suddenly, the glow on Psyduck surprised me. It wasn't the glow of it doing it's psychic attacks, it was a white glow of pure power.

I closed my eyes as the glow subsided…

…and I saw a Golduck busy trying to pry it's hands in between Cloyster's shell.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IN A SURPRISING EVENT, MISTY'S PSYDUCK HAS EVOLVED INTO GOLDUCK!"

"Well…this was an unexpected turn of events, the water didn't forsee this." Prima said.

"GOLDUCK!" I screamed as it somersaulted back and swam…yes, swam…to me. I hugged my pokemon despite everything.

It did this for me. I may have shouted it, be mad and insult it, but I loved it, like all my pokemon. But Psyduck, he was special.

Now it was Golduck, it was even more special.

"Cloyster, ice beam!" Prima called, interrupting us.

"Golduck, Dynamic Punch!" I called back. The glow in Golduck's fist smashed the ice, and the viciousness of the move send Cloyster flying back. Golduck then followed up with a water gun attack straight down the middle smashing it back to shore and unconscious! 

"Golduck, you're the best!" I screamed as the fans cheered like mad for this adorably cute team of Golduck and myself. I think Ash was trying his hardest not to be too embarrassed.

3 down, 2 to go. Prima smiled. "I choose you, Slowbro."

One of Prima's best pokemon, and the one everyone else severely underestimates. I knew better.

"Golduck, be careful. This one is good…"

"Disable!"

"Golduck, quickly, use confusion!"

Golduck was quicker and before the effect of disable could occur, it managed to stop it's waves, although little damage was done to the part psychic.

"O.K, new tactic, slow it down with thunder wave!" Prima called. Not a move I liked, even the slowest pokemon like Slowbro could have an advantage with thunder wave, and poor Golduck was caught in the wildfire.

But this time, instead of berating poor Psyduck, I encouraged poor Golduck.

"Golduck, don't give up! Use…..fury swipes!"

Golduck jumped and despite it's slower movement managed to surprise the Slowbro with it's slash like movements.

"Slowbro, use disable."

This time I couldn't stop it as Golduck looked a beaten duck. I had one last desperate move as Prima smiled.

"Slowbro, end it with mega punch…"

Slowbro was getting closer, and this spelt the end for Golduck. Or…

"HYPER BEAM!"

The crowd was on it's feet as the powerful laser-like attack came out of nowhere…smashing into the sea and into Slowbro.

As the smoke cleared, two Pokemon were out of it. That meant 4-3 in my favour. I returned Golduck, very happy and proud of it. Prima still had that smile.

"I guess I'll have to use my strongest water pokemon now, if I have any hope of winning. And it is…"

Out popped a Quagsire, a pokemon I certainly didn't expected from Prima. However, I too had two aces.

"Kingler, go!" I called, revealing one of Ash' pokemon, which he had given me as a present of love. It would be the first of many he would give to me…

"So, Kingler eh? Very well…Quagsire, show them how well you've trained! Earthquake!"

Earthquake? On the water? You are…

"Quag!" The pokemon jumped and almost stood on water, as the waves rippled and slammed into Kingler, catching me totally off guard. 

"That can't be…" I whispered. But Kingler made a movement of being O.K. "Kingler, use swords dance!"

The Kingler made a crabby attempt of spinning on the water, but it's attack boosted from it was what I could take. Prima called out for Quagsire to use Sludge Bomb, where I smashed it away with a Crabhammer.

"Kingler, use water gun!"

The spurt of water missed Quagsire as Prima then demonstrated another trick of Quagsire.

"Use rollout."

Quagsire used the Whitney orientated attack…on the water! It was like a rolling barrel on water, smashing into Kingler again, and again, and…

"He'll lose unless…KINGLER, VICE GRIP!"

Just in time, the 5th rollout Kingler stopped it in it's tracks…and slammed it down…but not out, as a headbutt from underneath stunned it!

"EARTHQUAKE!"

Another use ripples of the water finally ended Kingler's contribution. It was 4-4 and I had one pokemon left.

But now it was my turn to smile.

*flashback*

"Misty, here." Ash handled me an item before the match. I asked what it was.

"Use it on one of your pokemon…and you'll give everyone a surprise." Ash kissed me and walked to where he would be watching.

(end flashback)

"My final pokemon…GO…KINGDRA!"

Up until now, it was Seadra. But thanks to the King's Rock and permission from Seadra, this was going to catch Quagsire out. Even Prima was a bit surprised.

"Now it's time to see if I can handle your shoes Prima!" I shouted. 

"Very well Misty! Quagsire, ice punch!" 

"Not so fast, Kingdra, dragonbreath!"

The big powerful blast was enough to keep the slower Quagsire off balance and not connect with the punch. Immediately as it landed, it went into a rollout, and smashed Kingdra. The second time…

"DOUBLE TEAM!"

It missed the rollout and got confused. Prima ordered it to rollout again, and this time I stopped it in it's tracks with a headbutt.

"Use ice beam Kingdra!" I said.

The dazed Quagsire was a target for Kingdra and was froze stiff. Quagsire's experience made it a matter to break out…

…but I saw it. It was wobbling like Jessie's Wobbufet when it had one too many jelly. Prima was stunned.

I smiled.

"Kingdra, SKULL BASH!"

Faster and as powerful as a speeding bullet, the head smash connected and sent Quagsire back to Prima…needing a quick nap.

Silence.

Then…

"MISTY WATERFLOWER IS THE WINNER! WE HAVE A NEW MAIDEN OF THE SEA!"

I gasped. Just like when Ash won the Johto league, this was a dream come true. I had won a major water tournament, and beaten my idol and water legend.

I felt the tears come…and saw Ash immediately leap up to me. I hugged the boy as the crowd's cheer emerged even higher.

Prima returned Quagsire, and smiled. She walked over to me and gave me a handshake.

"I think you are the new Lorelei Prima now Misty." Was all she said until she left.

It was the biggest accolade I had ever been given.

* * * *

"Misty Waterflower is now the official gym leader for the Cerulean City Gym!"

My win in the Whirl Cup finally brought the recognition that I deserved, and respect to the once laughing stock of the Cerulean Gym.

As official gym leader, that meant that I could represent Cerulean at the gym meetings. However, of course, I still wanted to remain with Ash.

Even after Ash turned 16, he was more on his work around collecting and learning about Pokemon. Sure, he kept up with league meetings and works as a member of the Elite…

…but he never forgot about me as well.

Around this time, Brock got married to a well meaning wealthy girl named Willamena. At last, Brock finally got the girl! Shame it did end so tragically though…

However…Ash became slightly more subdued with me during his 16th year. I couldn't understand why he was always nervous, red…no matter what he did, he seemed to be a bit off towards me…

…until…

"Misty…um, can you come with me?"

Ash has held my hands countless times, but both of them cupped whilst I had my eyes closed was a bit unusual.

As I opened my eyes, the countless vision before me was one that never left my head.

It was where I first fished Ash out of the river, but with a beautiful rainbow decorated around it.   
  
A sight of recluse…which was important considering one of the most famous couples in the world of Pokemon were on show here…

"Ash, this is…"

"Hold on a second!"

Ash emerged, and I had to laughed. Ash had brought a bright purple bike, it had been nearly 6 years since that day, and he did make a promise. I guess better late than never…

"Ash…you fool! I totally forgot all about that…you didn't really have to, I forgave you for that, I told you!"

Ash' blush led me onto something more.

"Ummm…there's something else there…" he said, this wasn't the real Ash. Ash only seemed nervous when there was a camera around…

I was confused…as I looked around the bike. Suddenly, I saw it.

In the basket, was a small black box. I gulped.

I knew immediately what it was, but felt it to be like a sacred treasure. Did I want to touch it? And if I did, did it mean…

"Open it…" Ash whispered the command, and with my heart in my throat, I nodded…and took a peek.

The ring was pure aquamarine. A beautiful crystal blue, carved with an image of a Staryu inside.

"Misty…it took me a very long time to realise it, that I…I was in love with you. You were my strength, my spirit…you were by my side when everyone else went their ways. For that, I can not thank you enough…"

He stepped up to me and held my hands again. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"…the blue is your love for the sea, and to remind me of my love for you. The Staryu is one of your pokemon, and the star that you are in my eyes. Misty 'Kasumi' Waterflower…"

As soon as he knelt down, there was no question needed to ask.

"Will you marry me?"

And there was no answer I needed to give.

"Y-Y-YES!"

The sobbing and the launch of myself into his arms was a start of the final stage of our true journey.

The journey to adulthood.

* * * *

"You know, you could have actually asked us to witness the event first Misty!" Erika grumbled as the girls and I went shopping not soon after the event.

"Oh well…at least we get to pamper you up a bit!" Melody smiled. It was beautiful to see her not take her duties as a priestess as important here. She was apparently living with Tracey now on Pinkin Island. She recently had a bit of a problem with Team Rocket, and it was a problem we knew we'd have to deal with. 

"Oh great…I can see how badly you're going to make me look…ESPECIALLY you over there…" I said, especially to one person.

"What do you take me for Misty?" Duplica replied, extremely innocently. 

"Give me five minutes and she'll write out a list…" Casey replied as we all chuckled. 

"…give me five hours and I'll have an essay." Grinned the evil Jessie as they all sided with the former Rocket. Party poopers.

I had sent out the invitations out ASAP to all the corners of the earth. I wanted to be the happiest bride in the world, and I wanted everyone else to know it. Ash was being one of the guys. Brock at this point was still married, in 6 months time, (and none of us knew anything at this point) Willa would be dead. I didn't want to know that agony…even on this day.

Him, Tracey, Richie, A.J, James, Todd and a few others were having a night out for themselves. The problem was that all of us were famous in one way or another, and travelling ignotito was a bit of a problem…even with Erika's work with perfumes and nails, and with Duplica's clothes, it still was a real problem.

And in Erika's home town, it was a real problem. Erika reliqunishing of the gym to create her own major business meant that going out (even with 5 bodyguards…all female…hoeee…) was always a major hassle.

And of course…5 attractive girls…and Jessie (HA! That makes it about 50-42 in the joke department between her) made it REALLY hard to get noticed.

The 6 of us were enjoying a round of drinks (each one of us would pay for a round, and we'd see who'd pass out. Whoever did first had to pay for everyone's drinks. Casey had only just turned 16 but who argued with an Electabuzz star?) and catching like good friends did, epecially ecstatic ones ready to be married like I was, when the men started circling us.

"Well, aren't you girls cute?" said idiot number one. We knew it would happen, but it still sucked.

"Have you finished? Because if you're new in town, I guess…"

I noticed Erika's bodyguards outside the entranceway stood up, but Erika actually waved them off. I smiled. 

This evening was about to get even more fun…

"I guess we'll be leaving. Erika-san, is there anywhere else that had good drinks but without bozos…" I said. 

The gang of 6 were obviously not too happy. One of them recognised the name of Erika and sneered.

"Oh, you're that rich pretty of Natsumi Enterprises? Well, this may be more fun than I thought…"

Suddenly recognition in their depraved minds of some of them. "Actually, I think this group is a bit more higher than our usual conquests…"

"They have a bit of a mind between them…that just about makes them an imbecile…" Jessie said, and downed a drink without even bothering to look at them.

"Oh well…let's have some fun!" One of them went to grab Melody….who smiled.

"Cover your ears guys!" 

The next few seconds involved the six paralysed (and half the bar) by Melody's power with her ocarina.

"W-wh-what…the miko…" one punk said, but instead saw Casey smile and twist her cap like Ash.

6 shots to his vitals with the baseball bat put him out. Two more jumped in but the girls who are more alike than you think stood then.

"Jessie one-san, do you think it's fair?" Duplica said.

"Not really, two big tough guys against us weak little girls…"

5 seconds later…

"Now, if it were 10 of you, maybe you would have had a chance." Jessie finished after the two dusted their hands off from kicking their asses.

Hey, Erika wasn't left out, as she shot a blast of stun spore from one of her powder gourds. 

"This is the most fun I've been in for a long time!" Erika said. "I'll pay for the damages, this is worth it!"

"I couldn't agree more!" I replied as my own skills smashed the remaining prat into existence. 

They scampered away, but one remained as my mallet descended.

"Wh-who are you?"

After the silencing, I smiled.

"Misty Waterflower. Learn it well, it will be the last time you hear it."

For tomorrow, I would be Misty Ketchum.

* * * *

Well, after the bar hopping (which coincidentally, Erika actually lost…I was surprised, I didn't realise Casey could hold it so well at a young age…then again, as an electabuzz fan, she must have a strong hold on her body…), came a decision that even on the wedding day, we hadn't decided.

Some angry girls and guys were looking at us, very angrily.

"Oh yeah, best man and bridesmaid."

We collapsed. I've heard of not being prepared for the best man speech…but not being prepared for the best man was something else.

Then again, I was just as bad for the maid of honour as well. So, we did the stupidest thing we could…

"You do realise it could be 5 best man speeches Ash?" I complained, as Ash decided to let everyone there be his best man. Although…

"And what about your train?" Well, with those girls behind me, I guess it would be a bit embarrassing.

But I don't think anyone cared. Certainly not Ash, as he swung we and kissed me on the lips. I slowly melted into his embrace before he pulled away.

"Not now…later…"

Later…after the wedding.

* * * *

It was truly a splendour. Ash' mother and Professor Oak in the first row, heck, even Gary had been invited.

All our old friends, Marina, my sisters, Willamena, Sabrina, Aya, Koga, Leroy (Lt. Surge), all of Brock's brothers and sisters, Danny, Sisi, Joys and Jennys all around the world, Whitney, gym leaders here and there…

It was such a day…

When the priest pronounced us man and wife, it was a moment I would always treasure. Our kiss was one that had been waiting since the day we met in a way. It was one of release.

Of friendship.

And of love.

Ash and Misty Ketchum, together…till death do us part.

* * * *

__

They sure as heck didn't waste any time!

That was Gary's rather less than brilliant response when Professor Oak told him I was pregnant.

It was something that we had to tell everyone…we were happy that we did. I felt so guilty though after Brock got arrested after Willa died. It felt like something that shouldn't have happened.

At the funeral, we did witness it, and despite our efforts, Brock was actually put into an asylum thanks to Willa's idiotic and vengeful parents. It was a life so full of hopes and dreams, to be ended by one moment of sadness was something that today I'm still having trouble to swallow.

Ash however, was with me. Despite his work with the Elite, he never, repeat, never forgot about me. At times, when I felt depressed, and no amount of talking to Tracey, Melody or anybody else would work, I used one thought to keep me going.

__

He's still here.

Ash cared for me so deeply…he was so gentle…he'd kept me warm…

When he was called that I was going into labour, he was in the middle of an important meeting where new Elites were about to become, including sweethearts Richie and Casey, but as soon as the phone call, he was out like a shot. I know, because Sabrina relayed the whole message to me (handy thing psychic friends were…). With my Togetic (Professor Oak had managed to help it evolve, O.K, it wasn't as cute, but it's strength had matured within it's baby form and it had been unleashed now) being looked after at my mother's (I always called Delia Ketchum 'Mom' now, it felt right) house, I was headed to the hospital…

…and Ash caught us on the road on that motorcycle. I barely looked out the window with the struggling pain…but I saw him, and I had to smile at my sweet young husband.

I had thought of becoming many things. A Pokemon doctor, a water Elite…a mother? I never thought about it. In fact, I never thought about it until that moment.

Ash was on his mobile phone, calling everyone he knew that could be available. Everyone had busy lives and it was hard to find anyone that could help. Amazingly, the ones that did help us was Jessie and James, which I felt, after everything that came between us, was a really sweet gesture.

The pain…

…the truth…

I opened my eyes.

* * * *

"Hey dad."

The pain that I went through was something I knew was a pain that felt good. It wasn't the pain that Brock was going through…I know he wished he was there…I knew he was still with me in spirit.

The smile however was when Ash realised he was a dad, and he fainted. James sighed and put some smelling salts (something told me this wasn't the first time Ash had fainted today at the hospital). It was also the same hospital that we had been when we had to treat the pokemon.

And yes, Proctor was still there, commenting what a beautiful lady I had become. Ash was a lucky guy.

Maybe, but I felt I was a lucky girl as well.

"Dad? I never thought I'd be that…I thought nothing but pokemon just a few years ago. Now…I've got something to care about even more…"

A muffled voice inside Ash' jacket confused me.

"Well…Pikachu wanted to see…" the yellow mouse hopped to the bed, unsure of the concept of a human baby. 

My baby girl was given the Pikachu inspection…and passed with a cheerful 'Pika!' I chuckled.

"Thanks Pikachu…" I gave the mouse a little peck on the forehead before Ash came over. I quickly kissed him as our baby daughter was sleeping soundly.

"C-c-can I?" Ash seemed nervous but I nodded. I've trusted him with my life before, I'll trust him with my daughter's life as well.

Ash very carefully and gently picked up his new baby girl, it was a sight to behold. This legendary pokemon master, survivor of many, crying of happiness of the sight of his baby girl.

"So…dad…do you want a name?" Misty said.

He shook his head. "Let the mother decide."

I let his words fill through. My mother never really saw me as a person compared to my other sisters, and despite her passing, I never really did see her that way either.

To prove myself to her, I would become the mother to my family that she wasn't to me. And to remind me of that fact…

"Catherine. After my mother…to remind me never to make the mistakes that she did. To prove as a mother, I can love." I said.

Catherine Ketchum, my daughter. Your mother is so proud…

* * * *

"Is he ready?"

A year after my daughter's birth, I had temporary retired from the work as part time gym leader, and doctor, to focus on being a mother. Thankfully, two people were brilliant for me. 

Delia Ketchum was the only mother that I knew…at least I thought I knew. However, she was the only mother I had, and she was brilliant in helping me, loving her grandaughter like she should, even in times of crisis that Samuel Oak was becoming seriously ill.

4 months after my daughter's birth, friend and enemy of mine, Duplica also gave birth to her daughter Sylia. Her love for Todd was almost as close as mine was with Ash, and the two of us were often together watching our children as we were bonding. Kathryn, Kenji and Sylia today were often together, and am now sobbing. Sylia is like their sister to them…which I felt the same way with Duplica as well.

However, after a much-publicised incident in Pinkin Island, there was one last, loose string in my life I had to end…

"Tracey is coming…he's going to see Oak, and then…" James said. He and Jessie had more reason than us to attack Team Rocket, and we were organising everything from here.

"He and Melody are going with Erika and Sabrina in Celadon. We'll be in Viridian, getting rid of the main root. Todd and Duplica will be joining us there…"

Delia watched with baby Cathy in her arms, by the side of an ill Oak, only with days left to live. However, he wanted to be witness to the end of Team Rocket as much as anyone. He had given Jessie and James a new lease of life with his pokemon tips, and the two owed a lot of him.

Ash asked me for about the 50th time if he wanted me to come. I said yes again, I was determined to get the bastards.

I may not have had as big a motive to do some damage like Jessie, James, Duplica, Tracey or Melody did…but when they tried to kill us, when they tried to capture Mewtwo…

…all these things add to a final blot which needed to be removed.

And we were ready to remove it.

* * * *

Many of us laid siege to the Rocket base. Many returned with revenge and a purpose fulfilled.

For us, it was just something we had to do. For the greater good.

But the fact that we caught Domino trying to hanglide from the boss' room made it even sweeter.

"Keep it up Bayleef!" Ash said as Domino was brought to a halt from escaping. The rocket harlot tried to reach for a pokeball, but her rose tulip was put out of play early on by my Kingdra, and it seemed no way out.

"Not so fast my young friends."

Cue, the head bastard.

Giovanni Van Roche, the leader of Team Rocket, had been hiding his work as the Viridian City Gym Leader. However, thanks to Gary of all people, who had seen him, we managed to link ideas about where his base was. When the minds wiped by Mewtwo couldn't remember, we did.

And the links were what we needed. Again, major thanks to Sabrina who helped us. Team Rocket had made her life a bit of hell as well with people wanting her to join their organisation because of her vast power.

However, Giovanni didn't seem to like playing to the rules of pokemon today. Sure, the fact that he wasn't a match for Ash now may have weighed on his mind…

…but the fact he had a gun in his hand didn't help matters.

"So, Ash and Misty Ketchum eh? The Elite wonder and the Master of Cerulean City Gym, the infamous water maiden. Team Rocket are always looking for high powers like yourself to…"

"Don't waste your breath scumbag…" Ash said, his hatred more showing that I thought it would be.

"Heh. Very noble…well, it seems that most of your friends have managed to subdue my army. However, as soon as people realise that a bullet could be embedded into your tiny brain, then maybe it will change."

Ash was clenching his fists in rage. I reached for a pokeball…

…and felt my arms pinned and a rose thorn scrape the back of my neck.

"Now, now, dearie…no sudden moments…" Domino said, as I felt scared for the first time in a long time.

We didn't have anything to do with this, but we felt we owed it to our friends. Our family. Our loved ones…each other…to end this corruption of evil that has blotted the world of Pokemon in recent years.

Giovanni was so busy about thinking about anything, that…

"BAY!"

…he forgot about the Bayleef in front of him, as a razor leaf sliced his hand, knocking the gun out of his hand. At the same instant, I threw Domino over my shoulder and made her land hard.

Ash stared at them hard. 

"Don't ever underestimate the power of the human heart! SNORLAX, I CHOOSE YOU!"

The biggest pokemon around emerged as Bayleef vine whipped the gun out of the way. Ash picked me up and released Noctowl.

"Have fun Snorlax." Was all he said, as he left by the window.

Needless to say, he did until the police came.

* * * *

I always found it amusing that the cops always came AFTER we did the damage. Yes, there were a lot of hidden agendas in the group assembled for this operation, but hey, just a point that Ash and I pointed out in the Pokemon Leagues. The league of Jennys now is much more open minded and stronger, as retired League Officials Lt Surge, Bruno and Koga became the head security force among the world of Pokemon.

Anyway, the satisfaction of seeing Team Rocket heading towards the darkest hole in the earth was more relief for me.

It meant that life was ours…once again.

Tracey came over to tell us about the Celadon siege working, for which I was doubly relieved. 

At last, home could be home…once again. I gave Ash one soft kiss, one with a meaning of everything attached to it, love, friendship, companionship, protector, protected.

Now let's go be a family.

* * * *

"Cathy!" Ash swept his 3 year old daughter in his arms as I entered the door. The bright smile on father and daughter working from Pallet Town was a sight I never would have believed.

"Daddy!" Catherine giggled as her overprotective father messed around as per usual. I had just come back from a doctor's appointment, and had to smile at my goofball husband. I couldn't wait to see his reaction…

Over 2 years have passed since the Team Rocket fall. Since then, everyone has gone on with their lives. Tracey and Melody were living in the Orange Islands, Brock is out of the asylum…

Professor Oak passed away 2 months after the incident. Ash's mentor and teacher had held onto life, and made the best of it for 7 decades. It was sad for it to end like that, but his last words were he wished he'd been the father for Ash that he wasn't.

Delia Ketchum was sobbing as mother and daughter stayed by his side. When I say daughter, I meant her adopted daughter in Molly Hale. The young girl had lost her parents, and Delia was now the only person she could even remember as an adult figure. It was a hectic life for her considering her own career…but they matched each other as well as Molly's real mother.

Arthur Hale would be so proud.

But a new addition to the family would make our past memories even better…

"Hey Ash…" I smiled and gave him a kiss as Catherine made a face behind her backs. Little scamp.

"…just don't swing me like you did her…" I chuckled, as Ash, clueless as usual, wondered what the heck I was on about.

"Huh…what…where…"

I simply whispered my news into his ear.

Ash Ketchum, conqueror of Dragonite's, survivor of Mewtwo, Entei and the legendary birds…

…fainted.

"Is Daddy sleeping?" The tyke asked.

I had to chuckle. "Oh don't worry, your daddy is just a little bit happy…"

"But I'm never happy when you make me go to sleep…" Cathy said, moaning, but I simply picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"…he's just realising that he's going to be looking after a new brother or sister for you…" I said, as Cathy's little eyes lit up. She had always wanted a brother or sister (she seemed to like to weasel it into every little conversation).

As daughter and mother hugged, I patted my stomach, as our family was growing. And like every other struggle Ash and I had got through…

…we would prevail.

* * * *

"Could you have cut it any closer?" I said, gritting my teeth, (the pain kinda did that to you) as Ash tried his best to look embarrassed.

"Well, Tracey and Melody got me here didn't they?" Ash said as two figures behind him were trying to pretend they were invisible.

We both thought that we still had two weeks left, and Ash was visiting Tracey and Melody who were living now on Melody's home island, Shamuti, with their work on Pinkin Island now practically part-time, because of their teaching jobs. Ash was enjoying lunch with them…and the baka got a phone call, cue rush job. Good job Tracey had an air shuttle otherwise he would have never made it.

Some time later…

"Are…you…sure?" Tracey said, extremely embarrassed.

"I'm sure. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have seen my son in time. It's the most you deserve Trace." Ash said, with the name choice for his son. I had to agree, plus it was a nice name.

"Th-th-thank you…" Tracey said nervously.

I cradled my newborn son with pride. "Welcome to our world, Kenji Ketchum." 

* * * *

Catherine and Kenji are 7 and 4 respectively now. Their legendary father will never play baseball again with them. Aunty Casey was busy hugging them now, as like many of our friends, our children adores lots of mama and papa's friends. It didn't matter that they weren't our relatives, Uncle Brock, Aunty Jessie, it was the prefix they added to everyone adult that they liked…which meant everyone.

The final years before today resulted in Ash ascending the ranks of the Pokemon League. I retired from active duty soon after Kenji's birth to become a full time mother. Delia was a welcome visitor along with Molly, actually Aunty Molly was probably our kids favourite, being the closest to their age of everyone.

I can always remember a photo of Delia, Molly, Kenji, Katherine, Ash and myself taken by Todd last year. It looked like a true family.

I have it framed now, as a true reminder that life was once, perfect.

Ash's Elite status was cemented last year when he became undefeated in that year in the League Challenge System. Ash was now a legend.

And a legend has come to passing…

* * * *

No…I promised myself…I wouldn't cry…I'd seen too much of that already today…I promised…

All I could do was cry. It's not shameful. I'll cry, I'll cry some more. My arms round my two beautiful children, knowing that Ash will never see what becomes of them or me in the future.

This grave…the only reminder of Ash' body as I touched the surface. His blood, his sweat, his tears…

Only his spirit will remain now.

"Damn it…why you? Why are the best taken…." 

Professor Oak.

Willamena.

Professor Hale and his wife.

Zane.

And yet, under whatever hole he is under, Giovanni Van Roche lives? It's just not fair…

And now, Ash Ketchum, my lovely, sweet, silly little boy of a husband has been taken…

Not even one of Mel's songs can revive him now….the kamis be damned..

"Ash…I want you to watch over us, like you did before."

My children whispered a faint 'Daddy' which was bare audible, but had so much emotion put into it for a 7 and a 4 year old. Kathy's pig-tailed red hair and crystal blue eyes whilst Kenji's dark brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes watched, but wished not to see the reality as they buried their heads in my arms. I cuddled them close, not sure how to go on.

"Everyone…see Ash…everyone is here…everyone loved you. These are the people that matter to you Ash, these are the ones who cared…who showed what following your true path meant…"

I removed my item from it's sheath. I didn't need it anymore.

"Ash…may your love flow through time…keep us safe…"

I threw it on the coffin place. I turned, not wishing to see the image of death.

"I won't say goodbye…somewhere, someday, we'll be reunited Ash…I will see you again…or else…"

I chuckled among tears as Brock came and hugged me. It was over.

It just went too soon…

__

Ash Ketchum

1997-2022

A man who went through life without a care. A man, a legend, who worked his way to the top of life. A man, who lived for his family, his wife, children. His friends…

He will be missed more than any man could ever be.

Thank you for the memories.

* * * *

(It couldn't end…)

(Pikapi was supposed to be with me forever…I stayed through with him thick and fast…after our shakey beginning…to his end…)

(No! No!)

(Everyone is here, human and pokemon…yet I was the one that stayed with him forever…)

(…and now, I can't.)

(It's like a world that wasn't supposed to happen…even with Ash's babies growing up and Ken-chan being the replica of Pikapi, it's…)

(Misty!)

__

As the shot of Pikachu crying into Misty's arms, as Ash' Pokemon watch on the outside, the wind changes…

…and the faints sounds of an ocarina tune pass through the breeze…

The tune of the Chosen One.

* * * *

What a rush. That's all I can say.

It's nearly over, just one epilogue, part future of what happens to all our favourite characters, and…well, the finale to this chapter may be a clue to what else happens.

How ironic that the final chapter of Misty happens on the week that she is supposed to be…oh, should I spoil it? Nah…most people who have read it probably knows what happens this week in Japan anyway. Still…

After 3 years, this will be my LAST pokemon fic. 

(violin strings)

I think I better rephrase that, my last serious pokemon fic. I'll still be using the characters in my crossovers, and there will be a Pokemon chapter of the Cluedo stories I'm doing, but I think I'm all Poked out. I've done what I can with the characters and I think it's time to move on.

I'd thank to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this, this has been my biggest reviewed fic ever, from my debut 6 years ago on the games series fics I did. I've done some long fics before, some good, some bad, but I have enjoyed this work, and I'm glad it has meet the approval of pokemon fans and genuine fanfic readers alike. 

EPILOGUE

Misty turns her back on the life of Ash Ketchum…but she'll never forget him. And he'll never forget anyone here…

The lives of many change after Ash' death. New careers, retirements, new lives, new trials. But Ash lives on in their memory until their own death's door.

And one day…they will be reunited…

So until the end, ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

****

AFTERMATH OF THE AFTERLIFE

EPILOGUE

Well, guys and gals, this is it. 

I've got nothing much to say, as all your wonderful reviews put me at ease whether this was a failure or a success. 100+ reviews proved me fortunately at the latter rather than the former.

My next 'serious' fic is definite my last of the Chromus Production crossovers, my next single anime 'AOTA' if you will, will be my first Ranma fic, 'She's All Alone.' However, for you Pokemon fans out there, whilst my serious Pokemon stories may be finished for the time being, I will still dab in Pokemon in my crossovers, heck, Poke-vivor is still being written, plus Pokemole 2 will have two Pokemon characters in it as well so look forward to them.

Now, the final part. Obviously, this will be a heck of a lot shorter than the actual story parts but it needs to be. I still hope you won't be disappointed…

* * * *

__

The silent fall of the rain shunned and washed all the sorrow from the mortal plane.

I think the kami gods had a soft spot for me, as I watched friends, family and lovers gather for the mourning of my passing.

It's weird, living for just 25 years, and yet, now I'm here, I revert to the form that I was most comfortable with, my 10 year old form.

Either that, or Mew or Celebi was playing a cruel joke on me. Whichever won Jankenpon this day…

And there, was the goddess of beauty cuddling two very close seconds. My son Kenji, may you grow to be your own man. Let the legacy of the being you mourn not be for nought. Follow your own path, not anothers.

Kathy? Kathy – my sweet little girl. You have your mother's eyes and your father's spirits…please keep being this way…

Minna-san? Everyone? I can see each one, and could remember each face as clear as daylight.

Brock. Suzie. The Su-Zane empire lives on in your spirit and strength. Brock was always my strength at times…despite his perverted way at times. Mind you, he calmed down as soon as a girl did like him. Oh, Willa says hi as well, it's kinda crowded up here sometimes…

Brock…the person who gave me my first badge. The first person to truly begin my journey as a Pokemon Master. A journey that I continued to all odds. Brock, brother, mother, friend…

So many words can discuss your way Brock. Whilst my darling wife may have pulled your ear one too many times that I lost count (according to her though, that wasn't hard to do), I never got tired of seeing your poor lost boy face after yet another rejection. It showed me that sometimes life could never loose it's spirit, no matter how many times a girl can hit your head with a mallet…

And speaking of hard-hitting girls…

Two close friends of mine cuddled each other sharing a yellow and striped umbrella. Aww…Casey? You never broke out of that habit did you…I guess marrying Richie who had a Pikachu as a pokemon never helped much either…

Casey, what can I say? You were like the female version of me that I wished I had. A sister? A friend? I can say many things about her, and all of them good…who knew the Electabuzz would get so good after you helped? Oh, and that you became such a good young trainer…I wish I had a chance to really tell you that…

Richie…oh Richie. Keep her happy otherwise I will haunt you! Joking aside, I love you man, Casey was my little sis, you were the twin bro. A caring and smart individual, that was how I knew you couldn't be my twin…you were too nice as both my mom and my darling wife kept reminding me. Bro…keep alive and live it to the most…

I can see familiar faces all round, but could only really watch a few. I couldn't believe now that Jessie and James would be mourning me…

Team Rocket. Biggest thorns or biggest help? Without them, my journey would not have been as interesting to say the least…Jessie – a firey redhead vs. a firey redhead often or not, often hotter than hot…in a lot of good ways. Mind you, your past was so unfortunate and tragic that it was hard to hate you at any time. When we finally buried the hatchet, I was glad to see you be the true Jessie Furage.

James…ah, a number of time my drinking buddy after a hard days getting hit on the head by a couple of girls who shall remain nameless. James, who was probably a lot more of a calming influence on Jessie than he knew, was really a person misjudged by society. I'm glad he and Jessie had a second chance. James, just keep her in line and make sure she doesn't hurt you too much…

I saw him give up his position. For me…well, that surprised me…

Gary Oak. Greatest rival. Cocky, arrogant, annoying…maybe, but he's someone that always pushed me to the limit. I will admit, without him getting so far ahead, I wouldn't have pushed myself that extra limit. Knowing he is here now, and knowing the respect we did have after our final battle, shows that any hard feelings we had were destroyed. His arm around Giselle, I know he can be a caring person. Gary…I'll miss that arrogant smile.

Mom…Mom…

Seeing my mom with Molly Hale was heartbreaking. My mother may have been a bit…nutty at times…but she was my mother, and I loved her. I know how much she cared for me, and how much this is hurting her. I was always her little boy, no matter how much I grown, and despite everything, I will miss her saying 'Don't forget to change my you-know-what..'

I wonder if Sabrina can sense my spirit whilst watching over them. If she can, I hope she realises that I thought of her as a person, not what everyone else did. And I know she is keeping that baka Lance in lance…sure, he's a nice guy, but man, he's a bit of a nutcase!

I watch several cameramen leaves as the ceremonies of this event were over. Fortunately, I knew one camerman hadn't left…

Toddy, man, when we first met, it was like he didn't have any feelings for pokemon. But that changed, as his feelings for his work were his feelings for pokemon. Todd's work is legendary, but for me, his tears were the most important thing for me. They are like elixirs to a spirit, to show how much a person cared. Thank you Todd.

I spy over to a young woman hugging her nearly identical child. Duplica…sweetheart…you were truly a unique human being. I'll never forget those times you horded me over night when the work became too much. Of course, 'you-know-who' always suspected something, but as one of the illustrious three witches, how could you escape?

Just kidding. Todd, take damn care of her…something special like that comes around once in a blue moon…

…isn't that right Tracey. I think he knew what he caught was something once in a lifetime. Tracey, a fellow friend that travelled with me in the Orange Islands was very close to me and my family, especially my mother. His work didn't change that, and I'm glad he remained the straight middle man that he always was despite everything. Thank you Trace.

And as for you Mel-chan…well, as the third witch, be prepared to be sacrificed! If you survive, be that lovely, cheerful, funny girl you were when we first met, rather than the sad depressed girl today. Your priestess ways may be gone, but your spirit is interwined with the heavens for all time. And may your heart be with the heavens…

Misty.

My darling wife. My beautiful friend.

Let the kamis guide you to your life from now on. I'm sorry that in life I can't remain with you, but let my spirit guide you.

I met you all those years ago when you fished me out. I won't forget a single moment we spent since then. And until you get here (which won't be in a very long time), I will continue to watch over my family…

Good luck minna-san. At God's speed.

* * * *

The parting is indeed sweet sorrow.

Throughout the years after Ash Ketchum left the solid earth, the world has indeed been a less hollow place. The strength is still there, and whilst the peaceful world may have existed, the feeling of despair always remained.

However, our friends, heroes and heroines never lost hope…as their lives returned to normal, it was apparent that Ash had never left their hearts

GARY OAK

The former rival of Ash Ketchum long since retired his pokemon training status after his Pallet resident's death. He has taken control over the Oak ranch and has renewed it as the power of Pokemon once more. Gary becomes a government official overseeing almost every pokemon issue, but never once came out of retirement. He never battled again. He lived with his wife Giselle, and in a daughter, Sharon Oak, the Oak family line continued.

SABRINA SAFFRON

The pressures of a life dominated from the public eye got to the young psychic. She eventually left Lance to become a priestess, earning herself a dear friendship with Melody. She retired to a guru Shinto style of life in the Orange Islands, where her visions of the future were always a vital tourism cash in. However, many times, Misty visited her as she always had sightings of Ash…

CASEY RUKY

Her duel duties of Pokemon Elite and Electabuzz coach became too much for the girl and she became terminally ill at age 26 with Slowbro Syndrome. Her limbs became non-functioning and had to spend 5 years on her back. However, her stubborness made her able to walk again. Her amazing resoluteness made her change of career into becoming a doctor, where her life teaching others to get through illness like she did was a dream to all to see her beautiful smile.

DELIA KETCHUM AND MOLLY HALE

The mother of Ash Ketchum died 7 years after her son's passing. In those years, her heart simply couldn't handle the losses in her life. However, on the outside, she was the same Delia Ketchum. She helped around in Oak's lab and taking care of Misty's wonderful children. In her last few days, she never regretted a thing.

Molly continued her career until life caught her up. After her adoptive mother's death, she followed on her father's work and became Gary's aide and future owner of the Oak Industries. When Gary became government, Molly and Giselle became the owners of the Oak ranches.

RICHARD WILLIAMS

Richie retired from the Elite after Casey's illness. He took care of his wife in those horrid years. Beside of this, the two never had children, however, they adopted a young child Casey found in the hospital who so happened to be dumped outside the Electabuzz stadium. The child was named Elena, and after all adversities, the Williams became a happy family. After the setback, Richie worked in A.J and Lara's ranch before moving into government.

ANDREW 'A.J' JOHNSON

Like the others, he retired from the Elite soon after Ash' death. The Elite soon disbanded as new ideas came in. A.J became gym leader of the now discarded Viridian Gym after Gary's full retirement. After a few years, he too retired, and began to look after Pokemon with his wife Lara on the ranch that she was ahead of. They had a daughter, Lena, who would later follow in her mother's footsteps as a horseracing champion.

TODD SNAP

The photographer, disgusted at what happened at the funeral, quit his multimillion job. He spent many years looking after his daughter Sylia and then son Mackey, before becoming part of his wife's business in adoption. Todd flourished in his role after looking after his children, and later became a council to the good in the world for pokemon and children cruelty.

ANNA 'DUPLICA' MAXWELL

She won the big award in her portrayal as an adopted child in the movie 'Anna' which was semi-autobiographical. She retired from film work shortly and began to create, work and run her own orphanage. Her successful move stunned people, but the new career successfully filled her heart. Since then, many more buildings appeared and have followed in her footsteps, including her own two children, Sylia and Mackey.

JESSIE FURAGE AND JAMES FEMMESSE

The Team Rocket Restaurant business boomed into many franchises throughout many years. Heck, Jessie's Wobbuffet became the official 'spokesmon' if you will at times. After their retirement from active duty, they finally managed to lay claim to James' parents old property in Fuschia City and moved there. The two former Rockets became part-time workers in their older years for spying, hacking and other activities which were illegal but necessary. Their Rocket ways not gone even in their older years.

BROCK SLATE

The breeder continued the Su-Zane franchise with Suzie before finally getting his hometown back after the problems with Willamena's parents. Occasionally, thanks to the tragedies in his lives, he occassionally had to be submitted into hospital into medication. However, gradually, the nightmares went away as he continued his hard work way into his 60th year. Yet, he still flirted with the generation of Joys in his time…

TRACEY SKETCHIT AND MELODY FURURA

The two former Pinkin Island workers, now teachers, could not shake their lives off forever. Melody's powers made her extremely well wanted by police, safaris, islands and psychics. Melody get out of the public eye with her teaching job before joining a travelling circus with her songs and music. To this day, her powers seemed to go hidden, even after she was recognised at Ash' funeral…

Tracey continued by his wife' side, and became a painter. Many times, the notes from her songs became the inspiration he needed. He became a father as well, their daughter Eliza radiating youth and recklessness just like her mother. The three were always on the move, but always happy.

MISTY WATERFLOWER/KETCHUM

After the death of Ash, Misty retired from the word of aquatics, ballet and water pokemon. Her work as a nurse plummeted before she finally quit. She started up thanks to Ash and Professor Oak's fund, the Ash Ketchum Foundation Society, a charity where Pokemon Trainers that suffered on the road and pokemon as well, could seek refuge and pokemon be treated. Many people became thousands who flocked to this society hearing of the Ketchum name, as Misty employed many people. Her two children also followed in their late father's footsteps, with Kenji becoming a 2 time champion, and Katherine become a full time nurse.

Misty however always remembered one thing…

* * * *

"W-w-where am I?"

Misty looked up as cascades of white and blue surrounded her hazey head. The colours were unique to her, as she hadn't been able to see clearly for many years now. Her voice…it sounded so…young…

"Hey beautiful, took you a long time to get here…"

Misty's eyes opened in shock to see….

…him.

His eyes, his face, his goofy smile…How did it…

"Shh..it's O.K."

Ash Ketchum hugged Misty Waterflower one more time.

"But…what…"

"Shhh…we're all here…you just happened to be the last…"

Last? Last?

Suddenly, it came back. I was in my 103rd year of life. I had actually outlasted my two children, but my grandchildren and great grandchildren were still there. Heck, I just managed to hear of my great great grandchild's daughter before everything went black…

"I died?"

Ash chuckled. "You were always a stubborn girl."

Girl? Why I outta…

"After all, you made me wait here for so long. Mom kept me company for a while, as did Professor Oak and Hale, but hey, there's only so long that you can hear your mom ask if I've changed…"

I chuckled. I looked down. I was…

"Ash…how come I'm like this…and you are like this?" I asked.

"Ahhh…you mean why you are the scrawny girl that I first saw and loved?" Ash said innocently.

I don't care if it's heaven, if I was this again, that means…

"WHOO HOO!" I still had my mallet power.

"Yep…that was Mew's gag…" rubbed a sore Ash Ketchum.

"The reason is this. After death, when you're accepted into the heaven, you become the form you were most happy with. In your case…"

"…when I first met you." I said and realised. "And in your case…"

Ash blushed. "…yep, when I met you."

I was met with a hug as Ash seemed to cry. I dunno what heaven was supposed to be like, but it was certainly real to me. Was life starting over again?

"Well, it's about time you got here Misty-girl!" a familiar female voice came about.

"Aw geez…do we have to go through the lovey-duvey stuff again…" an egotistical male said, before someone shut him up.

"Gary you jerk, how insenstitive can you be!" said an Osaka pitched female voice.

"Case, he's Gary. In this form, he couldn't change even if he wanted to." Said a very familiar male voice.

Soon, they were all there. Gary, Brock, Duplica, Casey, Tracey, Melody, Giselle, Sabrina…

"Misty, prepare for trouble!"

"Oh yes, and make it double!"

The only double thing I got was a double glomp as I was knocked on heaven's door…and wondering how these two idiots got here.

Everyone looked so young and healthy…

"I guess the pokegods had a soft spot for us and all we did." Ash tried to explain. "And you see…er…"

"We all took the forms of when we met you on your Pokemon journey." Brock added. "Although in Gary's case, it was more of when he met you trying to beat you…"

Gary tried to turn away in embarrassment. "Well…I was hoping to see your loser face again…it's not like I care about him or anything…"

I smiled. It seemed that Ash had made plenty of reacquaintances over the years. Even the heavens saw how special he was.

"I missed you." Ash said to me.

I smiled as the watery air cascaded around me. "I missed you too."

We hugged one more time as a victory whoop came from the large crowd by the side as we kissed for the first time in over 75 years.

Ash and Misty…together forever…

* * * *

And I think that officially wraps it up.

This chapter was certainly not as serious as the tone suggested. I think Amanda Winn said it best when she talked about the Evangelion series. She said when making a series such as Eva (i.e. depressing and angsty) at times, you just have to laugh. In this bit, that was the case, as writing AOTA was very tiring on me, I needed a little release from the norm.

However, as short as it is, I think the point was made through. Simple, yet effective.

O.K, so now two survivors to work through, before I start to think of attempting anything new. However, once again, thanks for reading, I do appreciate it. I just hope you get read and reviewing, no matter what type of fic I do and what anime I do it with. (Case in point, if you liked this, my Ranma fic next year will be in the same catalogue of angst)

This is Chris Homer, also known as Chromus, or Chrissy-boy, Chrissy-poo (thank you very much Todd…^_^), Baka-boy (don't ask) and whatever horrid names the posse at university call me which I won't repeat here…

…saying sayonarra…for now!


End file.
